


Changing Times

by Shin_Sankai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is adorable, BAMF Andrew, BAMF Magnus Bane, Bantering, Beating, Betrayal, Blue Eyes, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Captivity, Capture, Drama, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay Alec Lightwood, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Good Parent/Bad Parent situations, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lies, M/M, Magic Healing, Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood First Meet, Malec, Marriage Proposal, Minor Original Character(s), Not entirely slow burn, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parabatais, Possession, Possible introduction of Lorenzo Rey, Powerful Magnus Bane, Rescue Missions, Romance, Secrets, Sibling teasing, Strained Relationships, Thank you Magnus, The Accords (Shadowhunter Chronicles), The Circle, Top Lorenzo, Top Magnus Bane, Unsure Andrew Underhill, Violence, battles, bottom andrew, chairman is enchanted and can communicate with magnus, experimentations, happy endings, history making, if needed, magnus bane and robert lightwood friendship, magnus is fascinated in older alec, magnus meeting a young alec from years ago, new parabatai pairing, reyhill, so is Andrew, treaty signing, wing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 239,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Sankai/pseuds/Shin_Sankai
Summary: Over the past decade things have changed between the Shadow and Down Worlds. Accords and Treaties have been signed and history was made. Of course not all were happy with this outcome. A plot was devised to take down the two that were most responsible for this happening, only the one behind it didn't count on the younger generation of shadowhunters who would stop at nothing to get them back and keep the changing times moving forward...
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 156
Kudos: 193





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> Author's Notes: I'm back already with a new multi-chapter story. I don't think it'll be particularly long. At least I don't think it will be. This is yet another story idea of mine that is gifted to Nadja_Lee for once again inspiring me. 
> 
> I hope someone gives it a chance.

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

The constant, almost hypnotic dripping of water echoed within the dungeon cell. It would have been tranquil if it weren't for the fact the two occupants held captive here had grown tired of it a long time ago.

One man was sitting about a metre or so from the other, legs crossed Indian style and chains were bound around his wrists, bolted to the floor and enchanted with some form of magic so there was no way he was getting free. His companion was another story, hands bound in some sort of fortified cage contraption along with a chain around his neck, making him unable to twist and turn like the other could. The man bound by his hands alone understood why his companion was more confined them himself. He was a downworlder whilst he himself was nephilim. Those that had taken them had been much crueller to the downworlder in the cell with him, which was a little weird considering the large group that had taken them were consisted of downworlders, mostly vampires and warlocks. However, the man assumed the punishment for the downworlder in the cell with him was for the fact that they knew each other. Had known each other for decades.

“How long do you think we've been here?” A voice spoke within the darkness, interrupting the nephilim's thoughts.

“You realise you ask me this every time we come back from some form of torture or beating right?”

“Humour me.” 

“You're the one with magic, shouldn't you have some sort of magical counter or calendar or something?

“Ha, ha Robert.”

“I'm just stating the facts as I see them. You're the warlock here Magnus, not me.” A hum echoed within the dungeon cell from the warlock.

“Remind me the next time you have a hunch, and want to go check it out, that we not go alone.”

“You really want me to apologise again don't you?”

“It sounds nice coming from a nephilim.” 

“For the thousandth time, I'm sorry Magnus.”

“You don't sound sorry.” The warlock teased rather good naturedly considering the fact he was chained to a wall and he was sure the skin around his neck was red raw and crusted with dry blood. His ass had fallen asleep too, just to add to his dilemma. “I could have been having all you can eat cocktails and celebrating Chairman Meow's birthday. Actually that was what I was suppose to be doing but instead I came to check out your hunch with you.”

“One doesn't eat cocktails Magnus.”

“Mine come with an olive, therefore, I eat.” Magnus was sure Robert rolled his eyes at what he had said.

“Who celebrates a cats birthday anyway.”

“I do of course.”

“Of course.” The cell went a little quiet as the warlock began to hum a tune. “Are you seriously humming its a small world after all?”

“If you have a request, I'm happy to fulfil it.”

“Magnus...”

“Robert...” The warlock dramatically voiced back.

“I truly am sorry Magnus.” The warlock arched an eyebrow in the darkness. “If I’d known this was going to happen, I'd never have asked you to come with me.”

“Then you would be here by yourself, enduring the beatings alone and not enjoying my fabulous company.” Robert snorted a laugh.

“You truly are something else Magnus Bane.”

“I know right?”

“Still, if you weren't here, I'd have faith that you would track me down.”

“As wonderful as those words are, and they truly do boost my ego, the wards around this place are pretty strong.”

“You doubt your power?”

“Oh I didn't say that.”

“I wouldn't expect you to come alone. I'd expect you to have the full force of the Clave behind you, and your warlocks, in storming this fort to set me free.”

“Hm, the Clave would certainly owe me quite a pretty penny for saving the Head of the New York Institute.”

“Oh sure, now I see where our friendship truly lies.” Robert listened to Magnus' melodious laugh echo through the cell. “Magnus, do you remember the last time we ate?”

“I don't know about yourself, but I lost my appetite back when my mushy rice was moving.”

“It wasn't maggots Magnus. I told you that already.”

“My eyesight is better then yours Shadowhunter and I'm telling you, the rice was moving.” The warlock complained. 

Truthfully he'd already gone way past the stage of hunger pains and was sure his fat reserves were now being eaten away. Not that he had a lot of those in the first place. Magnus was one of the tallest and fittest warlocks around. He was over six foot tall with amazingly good looks, incredible fashion sense and more then enough money to last him several lifetimes. With his confidence and power, and his flawless golden-bronze skin, Magnus was a warlock that was constantly noticed by all and admired by many too. Not just within the warlock community. Not to mention how athletically toned with well defined abs too. Not that Magnus would ever brag about his physique or anything...

Robert let out a sigh, his head thudding back against the stone wall behind him. 

“You alright over there Lightwood?”

“Just thinking about Maryse and the kids.” Magnus hummed at Robert's words. He'd not seen Maryse in quite sometime.

“How old are your kids now?”

“Old enough to know not to interfere in any investigations regarding our disappearance.”

“Oh, so they are well behaved then?”

“I didn't say that.” Magnus snorted at that. If they were anything like how inquisitive Robert had been when he was a young shadowhunter, then his children would be sticking their noses in everywhere.

“How many do you have now?”

“Five.” Magnus whistled at that.

“Well, you and Maryse certainly built yourself a Lightwood clan there.”

“Two aren't ours by blood Magnus.”

“Oh?”

“Don't you remember meeting them?”

“When?” Magnus tried sifting through the centuries worth of memories in his head.

“When we were signing the new accords and treaties.”

“It was back then?”

“Yes Magnus, it was back then.”

“That was like ten years ago.”

“You make it sound like it was centuries ago.” Robert sarcastically voiced.

“Well, I've been a very busy warlock, helping out in London, Paris and Madrid and also constantly travelling to the Spiral Labyrinth and my many visits to Alicante as well. I've only just returned to New York remember?”

“I remember. You gave up your status as High Warlock to work more in Europe and broker deals and friendships with various Institutes. I also remember you pretty much became the Head of the Downworld Council over the years but now you've returned to New York and have come back with the title of High Warlock of Brooklyn again.”

“I missed my city. Plus the Council has been doing well. The Accords and Treaties have been doing splendidly these past ten years.”

“Until now.”

“Until now.” Magnus repeated.

“Congratulations, by the way, on returning as our High Warlock.” Robert turned his head to the left and if he squinted, he could just make out Magnus' outline in the darkness. Unfortunately his night vision rune was not activated. Obviously.

“Thank you, though I'm currently doing a bang up job.” Magnus dryly voiced into the darkness, shuffling a little as he tried to get the feeling back in his ass.

“Do your warlocks have someone else they can go to? Like Catarina or Dorothea?”

“Of course they can go to them, but my warlocks are probably in hiding. We are not in vast numbers globally like you Shadowhunters and I'd say more then half would prefer to be left alone.”

“Understandable.” 

“Indeed.”

“So, how long do you think we've been held captive here?”

“Oh, so now you want to know?”

“Come on Magnus, your the warlock, surely you've magicked some sort of estimation? I lost track of time in our first week here.”

“Well, if I have to guess, then I'd say its been months.”

“Months?”

“Probably around three.”

“How can you tell?”

“By the way we smell.”

“Charming Magnus.”

“What? Its true. Its going to take me many, many showers to wash this stench off.”

“Never mind the dried blood and the infected wounds we have.”

“Now who is being charming?”

“If you two are quite finished, are you ready to get the hell out of here?”

#

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what Nadja_Lee? I found a way to incorporate Lorenzo into the story! :D Even I'm surprised at how its come about so early too, but hopefully its not bad and has you (and other readers intrigued and pleased) and that will give me the confidence to eventually embark on some ReyHill. At least I hope I can get to do that along with developing Malec too.
> 
> I hope this is enjoyed.

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

A flash of light had the two captors closing their eyes for several moments. 

Robert was the first to crack open his eyes to see four darkly clothed figures standing in the entranceway of their cell.

The one that had asked whether they wanted to get out of here – which was a pretty stupid question considering of course Robert and Magnus would love to get out of here – held up a witch light to his face.

“Jace!” Robert exclaimed at seeing the distinct golden hair and eyes and that cocky grin which Alec had brought out in the teenager when Jace came into their home when he was but five years old after having tragically lost his parents in an attack. “What the hell are you doing here?” Robert practically growled out in shock.

“Rescuing you, duh dad.” Blue orbs shifted to a more feminine voice, though it was a little rough and sarcastic, almost tomboyish in a sense, but even if she were a girl, one did not mess with this girl as she could kick it with the best of them.

“Isabelle!” Robert gasped out when the witch light flickered over the pretty features of another of his children.

“Hi dad!” She grinned wide as she stepped further into the cell, the witch light in her hand, also aglow, as it bounced off the walls. “Argh, it really stinks in here.”

“He has been missing for three months Izzy.” A different voice piped up.

“Andrew!” Robert found the lightly smiling face of a tall, thin dusky blonde teenager with blue eyes looking over at him, also aglow with witch light.

“Its good to see you Uncle Robert.”

“Yes, good to see you as well... Wait... No!” Robert shouted, mind reeling as to what was going on in front of him. “You cannot be here! Its too dangerous!”

“Dad, please, we live for danger.” Magnus in all of this just raised his eyebrow at the young girls comment as she placed one hand on her hip, her stance elegant but proud and her pale skin was littered with earned runes and other temporary ones which were alight on her skin. Magnus quite liked the boots she was wearing too. They made her legs seem longer then what they were, since she was a fairly short young woman.

“We got sick of eavesdropping on all meetings that weren't going anywhere to get you back to us safe and sound.” Magnus listened to the first boy, Jace, state and then shifted his gaze to the bewildered Head of the New York Institute at his side. Magnus had been right. Any children of Robert's were going to be like him. Utterly inquisitive and wouldn't be going down without a fight. It seemed they would move heaven and earth to get their father back. “All that's been going on is the blame game. We had enough and started our own investigation.” Magnus quirked his lips up at that.

“Don't worry Uncle Robert, we still made sure to attend to our studies and train as per your teachings.”

“Kiss ass...” Jace mumbled under his breath but Andrew had heard him and thumped his shoulder.

“And just who authorised this investigation?”

“I did.” All eyes shifted to the doorway to where that voice had come from. The young shadowhunters who had been crowding the entranceway shifted to allow the fourth one to walk in. 

When Jace's witch light cascaded over the young shadowhunter, Magnus' eyes widened. This boy was around six foot, lean and agile with a bow and quiver strapped to his body along with a belt which looked like it housed about six seraph blades. He had a thigh holster with his stele sitting within it, scuffed boots, tight black jeans, a grey shirt with a couple of holes and slashes over his abdomen and splatters of blood and ichor. He was also sporting a tattered looking jacket with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, several runes on his arms on display. To top off the rough but quite appealing look on the boy, he had messy jet black hair, splatters of ichor against one high cheekbone and bright blue eyes and pink very kissable lips. 

“Alec!” Robert called out in pure shock. “What have you done?” Magnus shifted his wide eyes to Robert and then back to Alec, a memory from ten years ago instantly flooding him. This teen was that little boy from back then!?! 

Magnus didn't even realise, as his focus was still locked on Alec, that he had licked his lips as the teen drifted further into their cell. 

“You can reprimand me later.” Magnus watched Alec turn to look over his shoulder towards his little shadowhunter group, he noticing the deflect rune covering his pale neck rather splendidly. It totally drew the eye and he wondered if the boy had ever been accosted by a vampire who would find it so very fascinating and desirable as they would want to, no doubt, sink their fangs into such a delectable neck. Magnus wasn't even a vampire and he could totally see the appeal. “Jace, Izzy, lets get him out of those chains.” Magnus was brought back to the present as the two teens Alec addressed pulled out their stele's and began working on unlocking the chains from Robert's wrists.

When the chains finally fell away, Robert let out a massive sigh of relief as he rubbed his red raw wrists. He was certain it would take several healing potions and iratze's for the damage to disappear. Never mind what it was going to be like psychologically for him and Magnus.

“You four are in so much trouble when I get out of here.”

“You mean when _we_ get out of here right?” All eyes shifted to Magnus as he jiggled his caged hands, they clinking about.

“Dad, who is this?” Magnus found curious bright blue eyes looking over at him.

“Alec, this is the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.”

“Not that I've ever met him, so I don't know what he looks like, but I thought the warlock known as Lorenzo Rey was the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Alec asked with an arched eyebrow.

“He was temporarily holding the title in my absence.” Magnus' watched Alec's eyebrows furrow at his words. “I asked him to fill in for me.”

“Fill in for you?”

“Yes. As a favour.”

“That's some favour.” Jace remarked as he and Izzy were slowly pulling their father to his feet.

“Let's just say Lorenzo owes me for the rest of his life.” Magnus saw raised eyebrows as he just grinned at the shadowhunters in front of him.

# Start Flashback #

“Lorenzo,” The Spanish decent warlock stopped from taking a sip of his Old Fashioned to eye Magnus. They'd been at Pandemonium for about an hour now, having returned from the banquet at the great hall at the New York Institute and the warlock party was now in full swing, all glamours dropped so all the warlocks this evening could be free from scrutiny for their unique markers. Only he and Magnus had not dropped their glamours this evening. “I need a favour.”

“You're all out of favours Magnus.” Lorenzo glanced down at the cane gripped in his left hand which was keeping him upright. He'd had quite the leg injury, shielding a bunch of vampires from a rogue warlock's fireball which nearly blew his damn leg off. It was going to take time to heal, even with the aide of Catarina and Dot's healing potions and their recommendations for mundane physiotherapy.

“Do I have to pull rank on you?” Lorenzo frowned at Magnus' words. “Its nothing bad Lorenzo. In fact, you might actually like it.”

“Oh?” Lorenzo tilted his head back as he took a gulp of his alcoholic beverage.

“I need you to take over as High Warlock of Brooklyn.” The contents in the younger warlock's mouth projected towards Magnus, Lorenzo in utter shock at hearing such words. He may nearly be five hundred years old, but that had shocked the shit out of him!

Magnus, being the powerful and crafty warlock he was, had predicted such a reaction and placed up a blue barrier, the amber liquid hitting it and then promptly sloshed to the ground at their feet.

“You want me to what?” Lorenzo coughed out as some of the liquid burned down his throat.

“Lorenzo, that was a hundred year old whiskey.” Magnus frowned at the floor which was shining in droplets of amber liquid as strobes of lighting flickered over it.

“I'll buy you another one.” Which of course meant he would just procure a bottle from one of his sources and leave them quite the sum of money as payment for the rare bottle which would vanish without a trace from the Scottish Highlands. $50,000 should suffice as the treasured bottle would keep he and Magnus entertained for several days. If Lorenzo wanted to share that is. He'd not quite decided on that bit yet. Shaking his head of his thoughts, Lorenzo clicked his fingers, a flash of gold magic swirling in the dark club as the mess on the tiled floor disappeared like the empty glass in his hand. “Now, did I hear exactly what I thought I heard or are you really drunk right now?”

“Please, I haven't been drunk since...” Lorenzo watched Magnus' gaze drift off as he was truly thinking on that.

“Since you, Catarina, Dorothea, Ragnor, Raphael, Robert, Maryse and I had a little soiree before we all went to war.”

“Oh yes, now I remember.”

“A war we started doing battle in with monstrous hangovers.”

“A war we won.” Magnus reminded Lorenzo.

“A war which could have gone either way.”

“Because we were hung over?” 

“No Magnus.” Lorenzo frowned as sometimes he couldn't believe that Magnus was older then him. By a few centuries in fact. 

“Always looking at the glass half empty, aren't you Lorenzo?”

“Always being realistic, something you should try from time to time Magnus.” Lorenzo jabbed back. “One day, your visionary grand plans may just fall apart.”

“Well that one day isn't this evening.” Magnus snapped his fingers and Lorenzo had a new glass in his hand as Magnus clinked his glass against his own. Lorenzo didn't really like people mixing his Old Fashioned for him, but Magnus had known him for awhile now and he was one of the few he would allow to do so, even if it were done magically. Lorenzo was a little old fashioned like his drink, where he usually mixed it by hand himself. Either way, the one he currently had tasted quite good, almost as good as when he did it, so he let it pass and just enjoyed the beverage. “So, what do you say?” Lorenzo lifted his gaze back up to Magnus.

“About what?” The older warlock frowned dramatically.

“Seriously Lorenzo? I just offered you the best job in the world.”

“The best job in the world would be to live in peace, at my mansion outside of Madrid, surrounded by my music, books and artwork, which I've not been to in over a year thanks to you.”

“I'm sure you have a very efficient team of house staff that keep it pristine for you.”

“Well...”

“Lorenzo,” The warlock looked over at Magnus once more, instantly noticing the change in his voice, his behaviour and his stance. It was something the older man rarely projected. Magnus always did love to tease the masses as they always took him at face value and would then suffer the consequences later on. A long time ago, Lorenzo had been one of those naïve folk. After all, everyone knew Magnus Bane's life had been one big party for a long, long time. Well, until Robert Lightwood came to him with his grand ideas for unity. And so, by the tone being used, Lorenzo knew Magnus was serious. This meant business. “I need you to look after my city.”

“You know I'll run a much tighter ship then you, right?”

“Just don't make Luke or Raphael's people hate you. Or our own people and the nephilim too.”

“Why? As if I care what anyone thinks.”

“People who say that secretly do care Lorenzo.” Said warlock parted his lips, trying to think of a witty response but came up blank. Instead he downed his drink and then snapped his fingers and refilled it with just straight whiskey this time. “I know you Lorenzo.” Their eyes locked. “I know we've had a complicated past, especially thanks to who our fathers are, but we don't have to be like them. I know we are not like them.” Lorenzo's jaw clenched a little at that. He hated being reminded when his own pedigree was beneath someone else’s. Especially Magnus'. Not that the older warlock ever used it to his advantage. Well, not since Lorenzo was just over two centuries old. That had been the one and only time Lorenzo had his ass handed to him as Magnus unleashed half his power on him, rendering him immobile for months afterwards. Lorenzo never went up against Magnus again. It was practically a life time ago now. “You may project yourself as this overly confident and cocky warlock who at first glance is an absolutely arrogant asshole...”

“If this is your pep talk to get me to agree to being High Warlock, you are doing a poor job Magnus.”

“Shut up and listen.” The authority in Magnus' voice, the power radiating from him as his blue magic engulfed his entire body for a moment, did have Lorenzo snapping his mouth shut. His dark eyes flickered about to finally realise that no one was paying attention to them, nor could he hear the music now that he thought of it. This meant Magnus had raised a barrier up as the two of them stood within a bubble of Magnus' magic. Lorenzo hadn't even felt it happen! Again he was in awe of the older warlock before him, though tried not to show it. “You are an amazing warlock Lorenzo Rey. You came from nothing. You lived and begged on the streets of Toledo and supported your mother to her dying day.”

“Magnus...”

“You are the man you are today by enduring all that hardship, torture and heartache.” Magnus watched Lorenzo's glamour flicker at his words, scales breaking out onto his neck and up his left cheek as he was possibly remembering the heartbreak of having lost his mother in an unsanctioned nephilim attack in Toledo. Something Lorenzo hadn't forgotten even with four centuries (and then some) having passed. Lorenzo was not a warlock to be messed with and despite how he grew up, he oozed confidence, wealth and power like Magnus did. “I know there is still anger, jealousy and bitterness within you.”

“Stop...”

“But I know there is good in you as well.” Magnus took a step forward, shifting closer to Lorenzo whose scales were now covering half his face. Lorenzo's marker, his scales, were glittering gold and frankly were quite beautiful to look at. Even Magnus had to admit to their appeal, but like him, Lorenzo hated his marker which he inherited from his Greater Demon father Belial. “I have seen it first hand Lorenzo.”

“Enough!” The warlock bellowed as he turned away, but could not walk off, could not break from the barrier Magnus had them within as the older warlock placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Being good is not a weakness Lorenzo.” Said warlock glanced back at Magnus over his shoulder. “It can be your salvation for the things you have done and the things that have been done to you.”

“I said enough!” Lorenzo did not want his past to be brought up. He loved his mother and didn't want to think about what had happened to her at the hands of murderous shadowhunters. She was an innocent and they had to pay! All of them! Lorenzo quickly closed his eyes, taking in several deep breaths as he calmed down, his glamour shifting back into place as he snapped his eyes to Magnus'. “Why would you even ask me to be High Warlock?”

“Why wouldn't I?” Lorenzo's eyebrows furrowed at Magnus' honest reply.

“I hate you Magnus.”

“No you don't.”

“I...”

“You are my friend Lorenzo Rey, whether you want to admit to it or not.” Lorenzo's mouth dropped openly slightly at that. “I am proud to call you my friend.” Magnus' hands rested on his shoulders. “Granted war raged between us for two centuries but that is not the case now. Who our father's are, regardless of pedigree, does not need to change who we are to each other.” Again Lorenzo parted his lips, wanting to snap a response back at Magnus but nothing came forth. “I trust you with my life Lorenzo.” Dark eyes widened at that, the Spaniard not at all prepared for those words. No one had ever voiced something like that to Lorenzo before.

“Magnus...”

“I'll make it worthwhile.” The older warlock grinned jovially. 

“Oh?” Lorenzo cocked an eyebrow.

“You can have my apartment whilst acting as the High Warlock of Brooklyn. I know you've always admired it.” Magnus tried not to grin wider as there was a flash in Lorenzo's eyes that meant the warlock was seriously starting to consider his offer. “I'll place all my things in storage and you can redecorate it with your _lovely_ artwork.” Magnus was sure Lorenzo heard the sarcasm in his voice, but the younger warlock seemed to be seriously considering his offer as he was gazing off into the distance a bit, possibly thinking over how his Brooklyn apartment would look with his own style and furnishings throughout. “I'll even get you a gift.”

“What kind of gift?”

“Now that is a surprise.”

“Magnus...”

“I promise it'll be a wonderful one. Something unexpected and something you've never had before.”

“Fine, you've got a deal.” The two warlocks shook on the matter, downing their drinks and then Magnus snapped his fingers and the barrier cocooning them vanished, the sounds of Pandemonium enveloping them as Lorenzo followed Magnus to a raised seated area to talk shop.

# End Flashback #

“Magnus?” The warlock jerked his gaze to Robert, being knocked from the past as the older shadowhunter was looking a little concerned at him.

“I'm fine.” He voiced before Robert could even ask the question. “How about I get some help with these chains, hm?” Again Magnus jiggled his caged hands to signal the obvious. He was still chained up.

“Wait...” All eyes shifted to Alec. “That name... Magnus Bane...” Alec mumbled softly. “That name seems familiar, but why?”

“You met him, all four of you did in fact, though Alec mainly, quite some time ago.”

“Wait...” Everyone watched Alec as he massaged his temples a few times. The warlock found the notion adorable. “Magnus Bane... Magnus Bane...” He also quite liked how his name rolled off that little pink tongue which caught at the corner of Alec's mouth mid thought. “Magnus Ba... Oh!” Bright blue eyes snapped up and over to his father. “That time when you held that massive banquet, where the accords and treaties were being signed and was filled with all races?”

“Yes.”

“Oh!” It seemed that had triggered Andrew, Jace and Izzy's memories too.

“He is pretty!” Magnus found Izzy's face right in front of his own, she crouched before him. “If not a little stinky though.” A tiny smile shifted onto Magnus' lips as he watched the black haired, blue eyed young shadowhunter shift to glare at his sister.

“Izzy!”

“What?” She voiced with innocence practically oozing from her and yet Magnus was no fool. There was nothing innocent about Isabelle Lightwood, regardless of how young she was, which Magnus gathered she was about 16 years old. He watched as she shifted her brown eyes to look over her shoulder at her older brother. “He's totally the Sparkly Prince you and Andrew adored.” Izzy not so innocently commented, all occupants within the room observing both Alec and Andrew's cheeks redden within the witch light.

“N-No he isn't.” Alec tried mumbling in defence whilst Andrew just darted his gaze down to his shuffling boot covered feet.

“I don't know, I'm with Izzy here.” Jace remarked teasingly. “I'm pretty sure that's what you called him for years and then suddenly, the two of you just stopped talking about him.”

“Izzy... Jace...” Robert tried to defuse the situation but his eldest was looking rather red faced and Andrew was matching.

“You two are so...so...so...dead!” Alec spat through clenched teeth, trying to ignore how much his heart was thundering away as he could almost feel the warlock's eyes on him. “Andrew and I will make sure of it, won't we Andrew?”

“I'll... I'll just...um...keep watch at the entrance.” Andrew scurried off, deserting Alec in his time of need! When he needed one of his brothers most, the damn bastard deserted him! 

Andrew had left Alec stranded, equally embarrassed, or more so in fact, and Alec felt a little sad for Andrew because of that. Alec had accepted his sexual orientation, even if the only ones that knew were Izzy and Andrew, but Andrew himself still seemed to be a bit torn as to his preferences. Alec understood that too. By the angel he did since he wasn't sure how he was ever going to tell his parents about being gay, let alone his parabatai, but Alec would get there...somehow. One day he would find the courage to tell them. And maybe he could help Andrew along the way in figuring himself out too. Alec would do anything for him. Andrew was family after all. Alec was even sure that Andrew had it tougher then him too, because he was an only child. The only son of the Underhill's who were a conservative bunch, maybe even more conservative then his own parents, and to have their only child come out to them as gay, or possibly bi – since Alec had caught Andrew on occasions kissing some girls over the years – appeared to be something the dusky blonde seemed intent on not admitting to, especially in his parents lifetime.

Alec shook his head of such thoughts, really needing to worry about his own circumstances first and foremost as his ears picked up the snickering from his siblings as Izzy made her way over to him, jabbing him teasingly in his side and making him squirm a little. They would all pay for this. In training for sure.

Maybe not Andrew so much as Izzy and Jace, since he was keeping an eye out for them, which was important and all. Not forgivable though, deserting him as he did, but when he exacted his revenge with a gruelling training session, he might decide to go easier on Andrew.

“No one can best me in a fight, so you just keep dreaming that you can take me down in a spite of vengeance.” Jace cockily voiced and waved off Alec's earlier threat.

Robert couldn't help but grin at his children. He should be mad at them, and later on he would be, but for now it was so good to see them and when he was showered and healed, he would hug them all. They would forever be his weakness. His children were also the bickering and bantering type and that was unlikely to change. They were as thick as thieves and inevitably just as crafty it seemed. 

Just thinking about being able to see his wife and children again is what had kept Robert going through his endless beatings and interrogations. Well that and the warlock in the cell with him who had undergone the worst torture of all in Robert's books and honestly the shadowhunter didn't know where to begin to apologise for what Magnus had to endure. When it had first happened, the strength Magnus had projected not to cry out had Robert in awe. Unfortunately their captors were not pleased and subjected Magnus to the agony rune over and over again and now the warlock's screams were forever etched into his head.

“Jace, Isabelle, come help me.” The two siblings shifted back over to their father. “Alec, please help Magnus out of his chains.”

“Y-Yes father.” Alec mumbled as he sprung into action, thankful for the order as he shifted back into soldier mode and effortlessly dropped to his knees by Magnus' side, their eyes locking as Alec started with the chain around Magnus' neck, his stele aglow with light.

“Hello young shadowhunter.” Alec felt his breath hitch. Even looking so tired, so exhausted, so sickly skinny and malnourished, along with being battered and bruised, Alec for the life of him couldn't draw his eyes away from Magnus. The warlock had literally stolen his breath as it was. What the hell was Alec going to do once they got them out of here and the high Warlock recovered? Alec predicted he'd be rendered to his very knees before the warlock! 

“H-Hi...” Alec stuttered aloud, hands a little shaky and quickly dropped his head for a moment, gathering his wits about him and frowned at himself. He was usually always in control of himself. Why did this warlock make him stutter in the two seconds he'd just met him?!? Well, the warlock that he met again. Ten years later. Alec's memory was trying to bring the memories back to him, but it was all a bit hazy for the shadowhunter right now.

When the chain from Magnus' neck finally gave way, the warlock sighed in relief as he shifted his head from side to side, hissing at the pain but relishing the fact the metal was not rubbing against his inflamed skin anymore.

“Um, how is your magic?” Alec quietly asked as he set to work on the cage hiding Magnus' hands. This ward was a lot stronger then he was used to and he frowned and glared down at Magnus' caged hands like that alone would make the protection ward crumble. 

“Depleted from continuously trying to resist being tortured and having to internally heal myself, why?” Alec hated the thought of the warlock being tortured. He was sure his dad could handle it, they were shadowhunters, it was something to expect, but Magnus looked like a man who would crumble at the first sign of being hit, though Alec really shouldn't judge a book by its cover. His father taught him that and yet he seemed to already be painting a picture of Magnus as some damsel in distress without even knowing him. Plus he had to remember that this was the warlock that fought alongside his father in the war that brought about the new accords and treaties.

“I'm sorry you had to go through something like that.”

“That is awfully sweet of you, but you are not the one that should be apologising.”

“Still...” Alec mumbled as his eyebrows furrowed together as his unlocking rune was not working.

“You know, when you two are about finished having your little moment, can we figure out a way of getting the hell out of here?” Jace came to stand by Alec, leaving Izzy to take the full weight of her father. And although Robert had lost weight, he was still more then twice Izzy's size, but Robert's warrior princess just held onto him stronger and he couldn't help but grin down at her. She'd grown up so fast. They all had. Robert couldn't be prouder then he was at this very moment. He was even sure after Maryse got over her initial shock of what the kids had done, pride would be coming off her in waves as it was their kids that rescued the Head of the New York Institute and Magnus Bane, a prolific leader of the Downworld. 

“Get over here and help!” Alec ground out. “We need more strength in unlocking the cage around Mr Bane's hands.” Magnus found it awfully cute how respectful Alec was being.

“Isabelle, give me your stele.” Robert piped up and she did just that without question. She helped him walk over to Magnus and Robert dropped to his knees, kneeling between two of his sons as he held Izzy's stele shakily in his right hand. “You two ready for this?” Both Alec and Jace nodded their heads and everyone watched the three stele's light up, attacking the protection ward on the cage around Magnus' hands at once. Magnus ended up holding his breath throughout the carving of the unlocking runes and let it out in a rush when the cage finally fell away.

He glanced down at his bony and shaking hands, especially his right hand which had the infected agony rune etched into it.

“Is that...” Alec halted in voicing the obvious as Magnus placed his left hand over his right, eyes darting away and looking off into the darkness. “Um, Mr Bane, if you could, we really need a portal right now.”

“As I said, my magic is very depleted young shadowhunter. Like your father, I have suffered many beatings over these past three months. And that agony rune...” Magnus' voice drifted off as Izzy gasped at hearing this and Andrew whipped his head around, dropping his attention from looking out for any other bad guys associated with Robert and Magnus' capture as his sad blue eyes focused on the warlock before them.

“Dad, did you suffer the agony rune too?” Izzy asked softly as she gazed up at her father with big wide eyes, having finally helped him up to his feet after he, Alec and Jace got the cage off of Magnus.

“No.” Robert heard his darling daughter sigh in relief at that. “My torture was watching and listening to Magnus suffer.” Blue eyes frowned over at the warlock who had been his friend for quite a number of years now. “I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this mess Magnus.”

“Well...”

“Whilst all of this is very touching, again I might add, this is an unsanctioned mission.” Jace piped up, shifting back over to Robert to help Izzy with his weight once more.

“And there's a lot of dead downworlders out there too.” Izzy offered up as Alec glaring at the both of them. “What? You always told us to be truthful with dad.”

“What have you four done?”

“Saved your ass.”

“Jace!” Robert and Alec snapped at his choice words.

“What?” The seventeen year old quipped back.

“Someone is coming.” Andrew jerked his gaze to the warlock as that was exactly what he was going to say as he came to stand beside Alec, his hand on the dark haired teens shoulder.

“He's right.” Both Andrew and Jace confirmed. They still had their enhanced hearing runes activated. All attention turned to Magnus. 

“No matter how hard they tortured, they cannot take away my superior hearing.” Never mind the fact Magnus had created a potion many years ago to enhance his hearing on a permanent basis. Nobody needed to know that though.

“Portal...” Alec mumbled. “Magnus, we need a portal.” Blue flickered back to warm brown eyes. “Please create one for us.”

“I'm sorry, with my magic the way it is, its unlikely.”

“What if you take my strength?” All eyes shifted to Andrew as he blurted those words out. “I remember when Alec used to read warlock history to us when we were kids that you could borrow the strength of others to rejuvenate your magic.”

“You can borrow mine as well.” Alec was quick to recall that as well and offered up his strength to the warlock like the dusky blonde had.

“Boys...”

“Is what I read true Mr Bane?” Alec ignored his father, even interrupting him as he did as he was hoping to save whatever lecture was surely going to happen for later. He knew sometimes history books weren't exactly accurate, especially about warlock history, and needed Magnus to be open and honest with them right this moment as they could hear noise from above and quite frankly Alec hadn't really thought so far ahead of having an exit strategy in place as he didn't think they were actually going to make it as far as they had. Or find their father alive and well for that matter. Now he was just winging it.

“We can take the strength of another, but it is rarely done.”

“Then do it!” Isabelle pretty much demanded as she got a better grip on her father, trying her hardest not to gag at the stench of him or how she'd never be able to wash it out of these clothes. And they were a pair of her favourite jeans too!

“Warlocks don't trust a lot of people.” Alec could totally understand that. They were the only race with magic, and depending on your parentage, it could be very powerful magic at that. Alec almost had a feeling, bubbling inside him, that Magnus was one of those rare warlocks who had a lot of power and yet tried to hide that fact, but he assumed there were many out there that may know just who Magnus' demon parent was and would want to try and use and abuse a powerful warlock to their advantage. If Alec were an evil person, which he wasn't, he'd definitely try and get warlock's on his side to use to his advantage. Luckily, Alec wasn't that kind of shadowhunter and only ever thought of the greater good that would help all races. “It can only work successfully, if you freely want to share your strength with me.”

“I'll share my damn strength with you if it means getting the hell out of here.” Jace piped up and found both Alec and Andrew glaring up at him from their crouched positions. “What?” The golden boy remarked as the noise was getting closer and closer and he pulled out his seraph blades, lighting them up. “Either we hurry up and get this done or we may be caught by...” Everyone watched as Jace seemed to glow golden for a moment. “I'm counting over three dozen Clave sanctioned shadowhunters.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at seeing that happened. He'd never seen a shadowhunter do that and was curious as to whether the boy carried some hidden powers that no one but the group within the cell knew of as no one else was shocked by what Jace had done.

“They must have finally deciphered my encrypted fire message, though a little faster then I had hoped.” Izzy piped up.

“You did what?”

“Shush dad!” Izzy whispered to her father as the main cell door was currently being bashed down at the moment. “Boys, if you're going to do this strength transference thing, now would be a great time.”

“We freely give you our strength.” Magnus felt his heart thunder at those words. “Take it Magnus Bane!” The two shadowhunters crouched before him voiced in unison as the warlock had two pale hands, palms up, out for the taking and his hands twitched as he hovered them over both Alec and Andrew's right hands. Magnus' magic crackled between the small space, a hiss coming from him when his magic turned a light shade of green between the space between his hand and Alec's whilst his other was a brilliant blue between him and Andrew.

“No!” Magnus growled out, retracting his hand from Alec as he quickly turned up his palm, it now facing Alec and he shot out a ball of magic, all eyes wide as they watched it smack right into Alec's chest and he crumbled to the floor, out cold.

“Alec!” Jace cried out, golden eyes ablaze as he stared daggers at Magnus. “What did you do?” He cradled his brother and parabatai's head in his lap whilst Magnus found a lit seraph blade at his throat, Andrew's blue eyes wide in shock.

“I'm saving his life.” Magnus voiced seriously as his gaze shifted from Andrew to Jace and then over to Robert and Izzy who both looked just as shocked. “He's in a magically induced coma.”

“Why?” Both Robert and Izzy questioned.

“His body is riddled with demon venom. I'm surprised he's been conscious for this long as it is.”

“The green tint to your magic...” Magnus shifted his gaze to Andrew. “Is that how you knew?”

“It is.”

“When we get out of here, you will need to send a fire message to both Catarina Loss and Dorothea Rollins. They are my most trusted and powerful healers. They can help Robert and I in our road to recovery, but we will need them both to help Alec through this. I cannot discern what type of venom is invading his blood.”

“We will do as you say.” Magnus flicked his gaze back to Andrew who had pocketed his blade, it no longer an inch from his neck. “Now get us out of here Mr Bane.” Andrew placed out both hands and Magnus did not hesitate this time. His hands linked with Andrews as they lit up blue, draining the boy of his energy. Andrew's orbs rolled into the back of his head, completely out of it as Magnus got to his feet, pulling the dusky blonde into his arms after making a portal in their cell.

“All those in favour of getting out of here, our transport is ready and waiting to be used.” Izzy was first to go through with Robert and then Jace did so with dragging the unconscious Alec through. 

Magnus gazed about the cell, hoping one day he could forget what happened to him in this hellish place, but knew that was many days, weeks and possibly months off as he stepped through the portal just as footsteps were heading for his and Robert's cell.

#

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added in some more tags and I'm upping the rating to Mature for future stuff which will happen. I'm now not sure if this is going to be a short multi-chapter story as I just realised my notes have now hit 50 pages and I keep adding more and more ideas as to what could happen throughout this tale. Damn this brain. In any case, I have decided this is not going to be a 'slow burn' attraction between Malec or even ReyHill. At least in my head its not working out that way, and I think it can be seen in this chapter a little? The attraction that is? Anyway, I hope you still give it a go.

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

When Magnus stepped through the portal, it closing immediately behind him, he took in a deep breath as the last rays of the evening sun cast its glow over him. When he snapped his eyes open he was looking up at the glamoured church before shifting his gaze to Robert sitting on the stairs with Alec lying next to him, head resting on his left thigh as Robert kept a firm fatherly grip on his son as his hand was glasped on Alec's hunched shoulder. His other two children were nowhere in sight and Magnus assumed they had gone to get help. 

Magnus took a seat next to Robert, placing Andrew carefully down and rested his head on his right thigh, pretty much mirroring Robert and Alec right now. Robert observed as Magnus pressed his fingers to Andrew's neck.

“Is he going to be alright?”

“He's going to be fine Robert.” Magnus shifted his gaze to the older shadowhunter at his side. “He truly has untapped strength bubbling within him. I felt it in the transference.”

“I believe they all do.” Magnus nodded his head at that. “Will Alec really be alright? You said he had venom in his system.”

“He does. Lift up his shirt.” Robert slid up Alec's torn shirt to see the infected wound on his abdomen and three iratze's carved into his side, all of which were fading fast. “I suspect he's got some more on his other side, they hidden like these ones and keeping his body going until I figured it all out.”

“My stubborn boy...” Robert muttered as he brushed strands of hair out of Alec's closed eyes. “He always feels in adequate. Always feels weaker then everyone.”

“He is wrong Robert.” Said man shifted his blue eyes to Magnus. “There is something...unique about him. I just can't figure it out right now.”

“Because your magic is depleted?”

“There is that, even with Andrew's strength within me, it is fading fast, but I've not been closely involved with nephilim, aside from you, in quite some time.”

“But you've been fluttering across Europe, Africa and Asia these past ten years.”

“Yes, but I wasn't feeling a pull or connection to a shadowhunter quite like this.”

“What kind of pull are you feeling Magnus?”

“I honestly don't know.”

“Is it bad? Is there something wrong with my son?” Magnus heard the worry in Robert's voice.

“Its...I don't know. Its confusing, but familiar too. My magic somehow connects with Alec in some way. Perhaps Catarina might be able to do some research or something.”

“My son is not a lab rat.” Robert spat the words out, anger flaring.

“I would never do that to him Robert.” Magnus was a little saddened by the accusation, but he understood it too. “I can just pull some blood and plasma whilst he is currently in my magic induced coma. He won't feel a thing. He can stay asleep until we can analyse him more closely.” He watched the uncertainty rush across Robert's face. “Don't you want to make sure everything is fine with him? Better to get to the bottom of it now then later on when, in the off chance something is wrong with him and we cannot fix it because its too late.”

“I'm...not sure.”

“Just think about it Robert. I can always place him in another induced state if you do agree to allow myself and Catarina to look him over more thoroughly.”

“I think he should be made aware if something like that is to happen.”

“If that is your wish, then lets have that talk with him when he is better.”

“Will he make it?”

“Have you no faith in my magic and power?”

“Magnus I'm serious.” A flash of fear could be seen in the older shadowhunter. “Can you save my son?”

“Catarina, Dot and I won't rest until we find out what venom is in Alec's system. He will remain in the coma until the appropriate antidote is sourced. We don't want to give him the wrong one as that can cause terrible side effects.” Magnus leant over Robert's slouched form as he pressed his lips to Alec's jet black hair, mumbling in an ancient, rarely used nowadays demonic language, placing the youngster in an even deeper sleep. “That will give us plenty of time to get to the bottom of it.”

“Will you stay with Alec?” Magnus found the question a little strange. “Stay with him until he awakens?”

“Where will you be?”

“The Clave will want answers.”

“Surely they will want you to recover first?”

“Jace and Izzy have gone to get help, but the shadowhunter gossip train will eventually reach the Clave. Maryse will try her best, but we know how much shadowhunters love to gossip.” Magnus quirked his lips at that, for he had been the subject of many shadowhunter whispers over the centuries. “I will rest as much as I can here until they order me to do that in Alicante.”

“Ah the Clave, such a wonderful and caring bunch.” Robert snorted at Magnus' sarcasm.

“Truthfully Magnus, as much as I want to stay by Alec's side, its taking all my strength as it is not to pass out right this moment.”

“I will watch over him.” Magnus placed his hand on Robert's slouched shoulder. “We will also get to the bottom of this too. Nephilim, Downworlder or demon concerned, we will make those that took us, pay.”

“I fear the accords and treaties will be severed.” Magnus frowned at that since they had both worked so hard for it to happen. “If that does happen, I swear to you here and now Magnus, I will do everything in my power to restore what we have worked so hard for.” Robert voiced with conviction, just as the doors to the church behind him and Magnus, burst open.

“We will work hard on forging alliances once more.” Magnus confirmed as Jace, Izzy and various shadowhunters flanked them. Robert watched two of his children direct their comrades as they pulled both Andrew and Alec onto stretchers and then were carrying them as carefully as possibly back into the church, heading towards the Infirmary.

“I sent a fire message to Catarina Loss, asking for her urgent assistance and for her to bring along Dorothea Rollins. I made sure to mention you in the message too.”

“Good girl.” Magnus voiced to the young woman as she rushed back inside, Jace not far behind her, as they wanted to be with their brothers.

“Come on old friend.” Magnus found Robert standing up with what little strength he had and Magnus shook his head as he was helped pulled to his feet.

“Who are you calling old?” Robert smirked as they both hobbled inside, making it as far as the Ops Centre where over thirty shadowhunters were looking shocked at seeing them. Mainly Robert since none of them would know who Magnus was as they all looked to be between sixteen and twenty years old and the warlock had not been back in New York for a decade after all. 

Hurried footsteps carried towards them, both Robert and Magnus looking upon the shocked, wide eyed face of Maryse. Robert couldn't help but smile at his wife of over twenty years. She was perfectly dressed all in black, runes that could be seen on full view. Her make-up was perfect, lips ruby red, hair pulled back into a simply ponytail though Robert could see the hint of bags under her eyes, even if Maryse had tried to hide them. She clearly hadn't been sleeping well since his disappearance.

“Robert!” She called out, her usual stone cold expression all but forgotten in the presence of everyone here as she rushed to her husband's side, not caring about the foul stench permeating from him and Magnus as her arms went around Robert to hold him tight, lips pressed against his own. Robert was in pure heaven, squeezing his wife tight around her waist with one arm before Maryse broke the kiss.

“Sorry my nightly stroll too so long.” Magnus clucked his tongue as Maryse shook her head, brushing a stray tear from the corner of her eye as she helped him towards the infirmary. Magnus picked up the rear as he grinned wide as he listened to the Head of the New York Institute banter with his lecturing wife as Maryse was telling him off for going alone on a hunch and also getting Magnus involved.

Magnus just knew, from here on out, they were going to make it.

#

(Days later...)

A groan slipped from dry lips as a pair of weary blue eyes finally blinked open. The young man resting in the bed was gazing up at a stark white ceiling before shifting his head to the right, looking out a window and up at the bright blue sky.

“Welcome back, young Shadowhunter.” Alec jerked his gaze to the left and felt his breath hitch and his heart hammer away.

“High Warlock Bane...” Alec murmured out, voice a little croaky and Magnus promptly magicked him a drink with a straw within it, holding it to his lips so Alec could take a few refreshing sips. “Thank you...” Alec mumbled as he leaned back into the pillow before his eyes drifted all over the beautiful warlock who was dressed in tight black jeans and a long sleeved red shirt with a gold necklace and circle pendant. He looked much different from when they first came upon him and as Alec predicted, he was a goner. The warlock was literally the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on and Alec squirmed in his spot, hands shaking as he quickly pulled up the blankets.

“Are you cold?” Alec nodded his head, even if it were a lie. In fact, having Magnus this close to him was setting his body on fire! Something that it had never done before in the presence of any man. Alec froze when Magnus pulled up the blankets for him, smoothing out the cotton fabric as he tucked it under his chin, the rings adorning his fingers glinting in the light streaming through the windows. “Better?” Again all Alec could do was jerk his head into a nod. Magnus gave him a small grin as he sat back down on the bed, his hand brushing soothingly over his left forearm. “By the way, Magnus is perfectly fine to use.” Said warlock gave the young shadowhunter an engaging smile as Alec chewed on his bottom lip and could not break his orbs from Magnus' warm brown gaze. “Do you perhaps remember me now, little one?” Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks, his heart skipping a beat as Magnus leant forward and gently cupped his cheek, thumb brushing over his high cheekbone.

“I...I remembered who you were as soon as dad said your name.”

“Well, I'm very pleased to hear that.” Magnus watched Alec dart his eyes away and drew his hand away from soft smooth skin as he was clearly affecting the boy more then he was probably comfortable with. “Now, how are you feeling?”

“Numb...”

“That is good.”

“Numb is good?” Magnus gave him a nod. “Did you hit me with your magic?” Alec's brows furrowed as placed his left hand over his chest, almost feeling like he could still feel Magnus' magic within him.

“I did. I had to place you in a magic induced coma to keep the venom within you from spreading any further.”

“Demon venom?”

“You did not realise that one of your wounds was done using a weapon that had been laced with a particular type of demon venom.” Alec felt his lips part in shock at that. “Though you had only been slashed and not fully stabbed by the weapon, the venom was very potent.”

“I thought it was odd that the wound would not close when I applied iratze's. It felt like the iratze's were burning my skin instead of helping me.”

“Oh odd.” Magnus watched Alec shrug.

“Sometimes iratze's don't work if we are hit by poison and venom. I was actually going to get Jace to place some on me but then Izzy found the secret stairwell leading down to the dungeon and...”

“You forgot all about seeking assistance from your parabatai and came to our aide and the rest is history?” Magnus enjoyed the tiny blush on pale cheeks as Alec gave a nod, looking a bit sheepish as he lapsed in one of the very important rules which of course was to look after yourself.

“Well, good news is, you are going to make a full recovery.”

“You saved me?”

“Well, as much as I would love to say yes and take all the credit, it was Catarina and Dot who worked their magic on you.”

“Who?”

“My most trusted healers in the warlock community.”

“Oh...”

“I used an ancient demonic spell, which is not really in use these days, to keep you under until Cat and Dot analysed the venom and formulated the appropriate antidote for you. I must admit, with how potent it was, we are a little lost as to why it didn't do even more damage to you. Or possibly take your life.”

“Luck?” Alec felt his stomach churn at the thought of nearly loosing his own life due to carelessness. He would have to train harder. Do better.

“Well there is luck, but I think its something else.”

“Like what?”

“Its nothing to worry about now. All that matters is thanks to Andrew's strength, I was able to conjure us a portal. We all got out and you are safe in the Institute's infirmary and on the road to recovery.” Magnus smiled at the boy.

“Wait!” Magnus shifted his gaze down to his left hand which Alec was currently gripping rather tightly. “Where is my family?”

“They are fine, young one.” Magnus softly voiced, the gentle richness in the way he calmly spoke seemed to reassure Alec as the tight hold he had on Magnus' hand lessoned. “Isabelle and Jace are perfectly fit and healthy. I sent them off for some breakfast since they haven't wanted to leave your side for a moment.” Magnus liked the little blush on Alec's cheeks at hearing the care and love he received from his siblings. “Andrew was discharged an hour ago, the full affects of me having drained him of his strength has passed now and your mother has your father under house arrest right now in their living quarters. She's keeping our return as secret as possible to give Robert time to heal before being ordered to Alicante. I'm certain I'll also be told to go since we've a lot of questions to answer. Eventually of course.”

“They are going to place the both of you on trial?”

“Most definitely. It is the Clave thing to do.” Magnus watched Alec frown at that, the warlock forgetting he was talking to a nephilim child. “Sorry Alexander, that wasn't meant to be disrespectful to you at all.”

“No, its alright. I'm annoyed that they will subject you and dad to that when really the both of you need to rest up, and once fully healed, we should be working together to track those that took you in the first place. Well, the ones that were associated with that vampire woman and got away.” Magnus felt his heartbeat quicken at the mention of the _vampire woman_. 

“Do you know what happened to her?”

“Who?”

“The vampire woman you speak of. Her name is Camille Belcourt.”

“She's dead.” Magnus and Alec jerked their heads to the infirmary door where Robert, Maryse, Jace, Izzy and Andrew were standing. Magnus got off Alec's bed as his family surrounded him, all taking turns in embracing the teen. He'd been in the magically induced coma for three days straight and everyone was super pleased he was wide awake now.

“I felt you awaken through our bond, so I called everyone here.” Jace was the last to hug his parabatai and Magnus could see the deep affection the boys had for each other. How engrained the parabatai bond was for them as Magnus recalled seeing that between two dear friends of his who had long since passed. The parabatai bond was truly a very special soul sharing moment and even though at first glance, the two teens appeared to be complete opposites, Magnus knew that would also compliment them too. Some shadowhunters were just born to be parabatai and for some odd reason, Magnus could tell Alec and Jace were destined to be together in that way.

Whilst Magnus was happy for the Lightwood's (and extended family like Andrew and Jace) as everyone was super happy that Alec was on the road to recovery, even if he was fending off his mother's touch as he was becoming a little embarrassed by all the attention on him, Magnus' mind was currently reeling at what Izzy had voiced about Camille when they had first showed up in the infirmary!

“Magnus, you alright?” Robert asked as he came to stand beside the warlock, dragging his IV pole along with him. He was still weak, much like Magnus was, but the warlock had his magic to help him along. Robert relied heavily on Maryse to assist him about and was only on broth as his stomach could not handle anything more then that from having been starved for so long. He assumed Magnus was the same, but having magic had its perks as he knew his warlock friend could hide behind it.

“I, yes, I'm fine.” Magnus shifted his gaze away from the older shadowhunter.

“Oh gods...” Robert finally recalled what his daughter had blatantly said earlier and placed his hand on Magnus' forearm. “I'm sorry Magnus.” Robert had heard the chaotic relationship Magnus had with Camille from the warlock himself. They had shared many rounds of alcohol over the years they had been trying to forge the accords and treaties and even though he knew things had not ended well between them, and of course seeing Camille as one of their captors couldn’t have helped either, but Robert knew Magnus had cared deeply for the vampire as they had a lot of history together.

“There is nothing to be sorry for. She held us captive after all.” The teens in the room were a little confused by what was being said. “She always hated I was friends with a shadowhunter. And a Lightwood at that.” Magnus gave Robert a wink. “Alas, what is done is done. If Camille truly loved me, she would not have hurt me or someone who is my friend.”

“She didn't work alone Magnus.”

“I know, but its not like she was ever under duress as she ordered the agony rune to be performed on me, delighting in my harrowing screams and making you watch.: Magnus shook his head, even trying to get his own screams out of his mind. “I'm sure she even enjoyed it.”

“Wait, you and the vampire?” Jace blurted out, eyes incredulous as he gazed at the warlock. “She was your lover and she had you kidnapped and tortured!?!”

“Its complicated.”

“Clearly.” Izzy remarked and Magnus frowned.

“Let's just get something straight here youngsters, Camille and I hadn't been together in over a century.” Magnus felt compelled to point that out.

“Still...” Jace remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Your ex tortured you. That is seriously sick and twisted.” Magnus did not have a comeback for that. Camille was always a bit off, but Magnus had placed that across as her being a bit more adventurous since she was immortal like him. However, he had started to notice certain things which he did not approve of and over a century ago he had broken things off with her for the last time. He had never thought she would ever get a plan together to not only capture himself but Robert and do them harm, but clearly he didn't know Camille Belcourt as well as he thought he did. 

These past three months had showed Magnus her true colours. She was despicable and truly gave vampires a bad name. It was almost fortunate that she was gone because if Raphael found out she was still alive, he wouldn't rest until she was wiped off the planet. And really, there was way more fun things to do then hunt down Camille Belcourt for eternity.

“I did it.” All eyes shifted to Alec as he was sitting up in the bed more comfortably now, Jace having assisted him, but his head was bowed and his hands were fisted in the sheets, knuckles white.

“Did what?” Magnus questioned the boy as he and Robert shifted back over.

“I killed her.” Magnus watched Alec's blue eyes clench closed, as though he was waiting for some form of abuse to slip from Magnus' lips for how dare he kill Camille Belcourt, someone who he had known, even if she had been his captor for three months. Instead, all Magnus did was let out a shuddering breath as Alec's words washed over him.

Alec wouldn't dare look up right now. His stomach churned at having removed someone Magnus had known from existence. Alec wasn't even sure if he should continue with being his ever truthful self – to a fault at the best of times – but powered on in any case, eyes firmly on the bedspread as he felt he owed it to Magnus to tell him what transpired. 

“You've both been missing for three months, as you know, but we couldn't stand it any longer. We couldn't just sit here and not do anything. I reached out to Raphael and Luke because they knew dad and after lengthy conversations, they were the ones to inform us that you had gone missing too Mr Bane, and we just took a guess that you'd been captured together. They helped us by scattering their clan members far and wide as we stealthily underwent a hunt for the two of you. We finally got some leads and found where the two of you were likely being kept.”

“It was laughable really, how close that manor house was. Practically right under our noses.” Izzy piped up. “At first we thought it was just a heavily fortified warlock estate, but then the more we staked it out, the more we became suspicious. Being that cocky and thinking we wouldn't figure it out, was their stupidity at work. We assume they thought the Clave would just continuously go round and round in circles with the members on the Downworlder Council, which is exactly what was happening, but they didn't count on us for putting a plan of rescue in place.” Izzy shook her head as she folded her arms under her breasts. “Unsanctioned or not.”

“Well, thank goodness for inquisitive Lightwood's.” Magnus remarked.

“I am a bit worried about the unsanctioned part. You may all be asked to come to a trial in Alicante.”

“So what?” Jace remarked. “Let them accuse us of whatever the hell they want. We did what they should have done. We got you back.” Maryse placed her hand on Jace's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before pulling up some chairs as Robert looked ready to pass out if he stood any longer. Everyone sat around Alec's hospital bed as the teen continued on with how they stormed the manor and subsequently disposed of anyone that got in their way.

“When we finally did realise that manor was the one that housed the two of you, I didn't want Luke and Raphael to get involved, for the Clave would automatically think the worst and possibly try and punish them for interfering in what they would state is _shadowhunter business_.”

“Which is ridiculous considering we had knowledge of Mr Bane having been taken too, so that meant it should have been a conjoint search and rescue effort between all parties.” Andrew piped up whilst sipping on a bottle of water rich in vitamins and minerals. He still felt a bit sluggish thanks to Magnus' magic zapping him so splendidly. 

“After they helped track that place down, watching it around the clock with us for several days, we finally told them to leave the area so no patrol groups would find them lurking about and then we stormed it of our own accord so as nothing tied back to the Wolf or Vampire Clans. We killed all that were residing in the manor at the time.” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat, finding it hard to form the words of what he was about to say, but somehow got through it. “Including Camille Belcourt.” Alec softly confessed.

“Alec's right dad.” Izzy piped up, turning her warm brown eyes to look at the man. “When we finally got inside, the vampire, Camille as you know her as, was sitting on some sort of throne, looking all smug upon her renegade downworlders and demons. To show her power in front of them all, she killed a child.” Robert's eyes and Magnus' went wide. Maryse's hand went to her mouth as she listened in, watching as Jace and Andrew nodded their heads in confirmation. 

“I thought I heard screams.” Magnus softly voiced. “My magic was all over the place, because I was constantly getting over the effects of the agony rune, but I was certain I had heard screams, day in and day out. I could never discern as to whether it was coming from a demon, a downworlder or even a child.”

“Perhaps she murdered more then one child then.” Jace remarked and the infirmary went quiet for several long moments.

“She was about to kill another child, a warlock this time, but I was not letting it happen.” Alec's voice finally broke the silence, he finally having the courage to life his blazing blue eyes up and over to Magnus. The warlock was stuck within their depths. “I was not letting another child die on my watch.”

“Alec...” Robert reached out his hand and placed it on his son's blanketed knee. “What happened isn't your fault.” He watched his boy drop his gaze once more, pretty much carrying the weight of the world on his young shoulders.

“Jace, Andrew and I became the distraction.” Izzy continued the story. 

“It worked because she had no idea Alec was behind her throne in seconds flat, blade alight and just as she had muttered something about angel blood, Alec plunged his blade into her heart.” Jace proudly voiced as he squeezed Alec's shoulder.

“When she was out of the way, it was like some spell dropped from around the manor and taking out the others wasn't as hard as we thought it would be, even with them being around forty or fifty strong.”

“She probably used incanto on them.” Magnus remarked as he recalled Camille trying to do that to him one time, but not realising how powerful he was and she had nearly lost her life back then because of it. Magnus was lenient and let her go and that was the second last time he had ever given her a chance.

“Just for good measure, I told Alec we should drag her body into the sun, so we did just that and she turned to ash.” Jace continued. “Isn't that right Alec?” The golden haired teen shifted his gaze to his parabatai.

“Yes...” The older teen softly confirmed, still gazing at his clenched hands in his lap and not up at Magnus who was currently staring at him. Alec wished he could read minds at that very moment. He hoped the warlock would not hate him for what he did. “If I had not killed her, she would have killed the child. I couldn't get to the first one, a young fae boy, in time and I wouldn't... I didn't want it to happen again.” Magnus finally watched as Alec slowly lifted his pained gaze to look at him. He was chewing worriedly on his lip, as though praying Magnus would understand why Camille had to die even though he didn't know the full history between them. “She was just a little girl Mr Bane. I couldn't...”

“Its alright Alexander.” Magnus leant forward in his seated position and took hold of one of Alec's hands and gave it a gentle comforting squeeze. “I will advise Meliorn of the Seelie Realm of your efforts to try and save a child of his kind.”

“I failed though...” Magnus felt his heart give a tug for the young man who looked absolutely gutted at not being quick enough.

“Not everyone can be saved young Shadowhunter.” Sparkling blue eyes glanced up at him. “That is something you will have to quickly get used to in times like this. Not everyone will make it.” The frown was utterly adorable to Magnus. He almost wanted to pull the boy into a hug! “Thank you though, for being there the second time and saving one of my own.”

“I gave her my name and told her where to find me and then told her to just run out of the manor as fast as she could. I'm not sure if she'll show herself again or even if she made it to safety.”

“Never fear, all warlocks will find a safe haven to escape to. Her magic will reach out and an elder warlock will answer her call.” Magnus watched Alec chew on his bottom lip once more. “Once we have finished here, I'll place out fire messages for my warlocks to contact me if they come to care for a little lost girl. It is law that if any warlock comes across an orphan, they are to advise the High Warlock in the area immediately.”

“Her name is Madzie and she is around six years old. She has brown eyes and frizzy hair and she usually wears a scarf around her neck to cover up her gills.” Magnus found it surprising the youngster told the shadowhunter that much. Warlocks were not trusting people at the best of times, even as young as that, because they could still be manipulated because of their magic, but it appeared the little sorceress found Alec trustworthy in such a short period of time.

_How interesting..._

“I'll find her Alexander.” Magnus watched the surprise flutter across Alec's face. “What is that look for?”

“You know my name.” Magnus wasn't sure why the teen was so surprised by that. Of course he knew who he was. His siblings had teased him back in the cell, but it appeared the young shadowhunter had forgotten that for now.

“I never forget a pretty face.” Alec went tomato red, his siblings snickering whilst Maryse narrowed her eyes at Magnus warningly and Robert just rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. “Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself.”

“Perhaps we should let Alec can some more rest?” Robert voiced as he rose to his feet.

“Perhaps you should get some more rest yourself.” Magnus voiced the obvious. “Catarina should be due shortly to check over Alexander once more and from what I can tell he'll be discharged this morning.” Robert felt a smile touch his lips at hearing that. “Don't worry Robert, I shall keep my promise to watch over him until then for you.”

“Then what will you do Mr Bane?” Andrew asked.

“I'll give myself a few more days to get my health right and for my magic to fully recharge and shall do so within my lovely apartment which I've not set foot in for a decade and once I'm all settled I'll return to my duties as High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

“Your just going to leave? By yourself?” Andrew got to his feet. “What if someone tries to take you again?”

“Well...”

“We should stick close to you, protect you until we get to the bottom of this, right Alec?” The dusky blonde turned his gaze to his brother.

“Um...”

“That's not a bad idea.” All eyes shifted to Robert, his free arm which wasn't attached to a drip draped over Maryse's shoulders. “I know we won't be foolish to walk into a trap like that again.”

“You dragged me there.” Magnus corrected and Robert rolled his eyes.

“Nevertheless, Andrew and Alec, keep a watchful eye on Magnus until we can sort all this out. Jace and Izzy, I need you to keep a watch on me and look for any traitors in our Institute. Use the security systems as you see fit Izzy.”

“You got it dad.”

“The four of you work out a rostering schedule to keep a watchful eye on things.”

“Robert, you don't think...”

“Circle members were involved in our capture Maryse.” Her dark eyes widened at that. “They were the ones to carve the agony rune on Magnus.” The warlock's hand was bandaged where the agony rune had been carved over and over again into his skin. 

“Not just any Circle member Robert. The very one who formed that group did it with much glee in his psychotic gaze.”

“You don't mean...” Maryse began, not even being able to finish her own words as Robert confirmed her worst fear.

“Valentine has returned.” They watched Maryse's trembling hand come up to her lips and Alec found it a little weird when her gaze landed on him and then shifted to Jace before jerking away. Something didn't feel right and Alec was sure secrets were being kept from them. 

“Valentine? Who is Valentine?” Jace asked, not having caught the look from their mother, but they all watched as Robert, Maryse and Magnus shared a look. 

“He is pure evil.” Magnus offered up. “The evillest shadowhunter I have ever had the misfortune of meeting.”

“You mean, back at the manor or...” Andrew left it open.

“Your children are very smart Robert.”

“Its a curse sometimes.” Magnus shifted his attention to the dusky blonde.

“No Andrew, not from the manor. I met Valentine Morgenstern many years ago.”

“Magnus...” Robert's voice held a warning in it.

“He is the leader of the group known as The Circle. They are shadowhunters, just like you, so they can use runes and weapons accordingly, but they are a genocidal bunch. You can tell them apart because they will kill anyone that gets in the way of their views, regardless of whether you are adult or child and regardless of your race. They can easily be detected by the large red raw 'C' carved into their necks.”

“What is their views?” Alec asked and Magnus shifted his gaze to the boy.

“To rid the world of anyone who has demon blood and to then build himself an army of devoted nephilim so he can rule over all.”

“Oh, is that all?” Jace dryly remarked which earned a twitch of the lips from Magnus. 

“So, is it possible that us rescuing the two of you may have started a chain reaction effect?”

“In what way Alec?” Robert questioned his son.

“Well, I assume that the end game of this Valentine and Camille, working together as they were, was to presumably beat and torture information and secrets from the both of you to use to their advantage and then eventually kill you both.”

“It makes sense Robert.” Magnus agreed with Alec's assumption. “At hearing the death of the prolific Head of the New York Institute and the Leader of the Downworld Council and High Warlock of Brooklyn, it would cause a war between the Shadow and Down Worlds. Something perhaps Valentine was envisioning would happen, but he didn't count on four passionate young shadowhunters storming the manor and succeeding in taking out the forty strong rogue downworlders and demons there.”

“Perhaps, in some way, we have forced Valentine's hand and maybe this is just the beginning.” Alec pondered aloud. “We're going to have to go to ground and try and see if anyone has heard any rumblings of The Circle popping up around the world.”

“I can send word out to various Institute's to keep their eyes and ears open for any disturbances that are the MO of Valentine's group.”

“I will send out fire messages doing the same to my warlocks far and wide and will ask Luke and Raphael to do the same for clans they may be associated with as well.” 

“So, just to be clear, this is far from over then?” Izzy questioned and watched her father shake his head negatively.

“Not by a long shot.”

“At least we got the two of you back.” Magnus raised his gaze to see Alec's bright sparkling blue eyes looking right at him. He lost the ability to speak. Something that very rarely happened. “That's the most important thing to come out of this.”

“I was right.” Magnus finally found his voice as he stared at Alec. “You turned into quite the shadowhunter.” All eyes shifted to Robert as he chuckled at Magnus' words.

“You remember what you said to Alec back then?”

“I do, and I'm glad I was right.”

“Me too.”

“Earth to dad, care to share?” Izzy piped up.

“Maybe one day.”

“Sooner then you think Robert.” Izzy furrowed her eyebrows, looking between the warlock and her frowning father.

“Why do I feel like you are talking about something different?”

“Magnus...”

“They deserve to know. You cannot keep what happened hidden from them forever.”

“Not now.” Magnus huffed as he placed up his hands in surrender. “I need to rest.” Jace and Izzy helped their parents out of the infirmary whilst Andrew stayed behind.

“You were talking about Jace and Alec weren't you?” Magnus shifted his surprised eyes to the dusky blonde. “The minute Jace asked who this Valentine Morgenstern was, you three shared a look. He's connected to Jace and Alec somehow isn't he?”

“Definitely a curse.” Andrew titled his head at that. “Your smarts.” The dusky blonde grinned a little at that. “Its not me place to say what went down. As much as I want to tell you, I cannot betray the trust of my friend.”

“But...”

“Andrew, enough.” Alec softly voiced. The dusky blonde huffed. “We'll just have to get a strategy in place, get Jace and Izzy on it too and then we'll attack dad from all sides so he has no room but to confess all to us.” This group of four were impressing Magnus everyday and knew the Lightwood's couldn't run forever from spilling the beans on what happened more then a decade ago.

Just then, the infirmary door opened, eyes shifting to the new visitor and Magnus grinned wide as in walked Catarina.

“Ready for your final check up Alec?”

“Yes.” The darked haired boy voiced. “I need to be cleared for my next mission which starts today.”

“Mission? Already?” Catarina asked as she began to scan her healing magic over Alec.

“Andrew and I have been assigned to watch over Mr Bane.” Catarina arched an eyebrow at that before shifting her warm dark eyes, filled with teasing humour to her dear friend.

“Well, this must be a dream come true for you Magnus.”

“Oh?”

“Two young strapping shadowhunters are now your protectors.” Said shadowhunters blushed at Catarina's frank words whilst Magnus felt his lips turn into an even bigger smile. “Well boys, be careful of this one, he can be rather crafty.”

“I'm practically harmless.” Magnus found an incredulous look coming from Catarina. “I said _practically_.” Catarina just shook her head as she took Alec's temperature by placing a thermometer under his tongue and then wrote information down in his medical record on her tablet. 

Several minutes passed before...

“You are fit and healthy Alec. You're approved for discharge.” Andrew grinned as Alec threw the covers off and slowly got out of bed. “I would say take it easy, but I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall.”

“We'll be ready within the next couple of hours Mr Bane.” Alec voiced, ignoring Catarina's words as he threw an arm over Andrew's shoulders since his legs were wobbly and he needed time to get them moving again.

“I promise, hand on heart, not to leave the Institute without the both of you.” The two warlocks watched the boys leave the infirmary and Catarina laughed when Magnus thumped his head on the bed.

“Oh Magnus... You are in deep trouble.” He tried to ignore her, even if her magic was scanning himself as she decided to give him a check up whilst she was here.

This was definitely a first for Magnus. He would be returning home with two pretty boy shadowhunters in toe. 

#

(Three hours later)

Magnus stood in front of a Brownstone with Andrew and Alec on either side of him. Alec had asked if they could walk, to get his extremities working better instead of using a portal to get here. Magnus couldn't say no to the boy.

“This doesn't look like a place for a High Warlock.” Andrew remarked, thinking someone with that sort of title would be living in a manor house like where they had found them a few days ago.

“It has a certain charm about it doesn't it?”

“Well...”

“Its got a lovely view.”

“If you say so.” Magnus narrowed his gaze at the dusky blonde.

“Perhaps you should keep an eye out for any strange behaviour down here and Alexander and I can go up to my Penthouse.” Magnus watched the boys exchange looks.

“Sure, I'll keep to the shadows and if something doesn't fill right, I'll be up in seconds.”

“You do that Shadowhunter.” Magnus shifted his gaze to Andrew only to blink and look around as the dusky blonde had already disappeared. “Tell me, is he always like that?”

“Sneaky and crafty?” Magnus gave a nod. “Very much so.”

“Good to know.”

“So, should we go up?”

“Just give me a moment to...” Magnus twirling his hands, blue magic coming alive and again he felt a pull to the young shadowhunter at his side, but again he ignored it as he worked on the wards, breaking them down within minutes.

“You broke through the wards? I thought you said this was your place?”

“It is my place, but Lorenzo Rey has been residing here and those were his wards.”

“So why didn't we just buzz him to let us in?”

“He's not here.” Magnus strolled in, Alec close on his heels as they walked up the impressive staircase.

“Where is he?”

“I don't know. Do you keep watch on all your shadowhunters?”

“Yes.” Magnus paused to glance back at Alec who was looking up at him from about four steps behind him.

“Oh... Well, here's some Warlock 101 History for you, most of us are loners. The only times we get together is to party, to mourn the death of a fellow warlock or to elect a new High Warlock. Well, most of the time it should be done that way.”

“That's sad.”

“What is?” Magnus waved his hand over the door as they finally reached the top floor and the lock went and it swung open.

“Being alone.”

“We live a long time Alexander. Sometimes peace and quiet is what we crave. Being High Warlock is a thankless job. You are wanted for your services left, right and centre, sometimes 24 hours a day. And not just from warlocks either. Besides, knowing all the warlocks here isn't necessarily a good thing.” Magnus entered his loft apartment, shifting to look back at the shadowhunter who let off quite the adorable giggle.

“I totally get that. Some of the shadowhunters I know, I'd rather not.”

“Anyone in particular?”

“Raj is such a dick.” Magnus chuckled at the teen as his blue eyes widened at how casual he was currently acting around Magnus. The warlock frowned when Alec seemed to quickly correct himself, standing tall and proud, hands behind his back in the main entrance area, blue calculating eyes shifting about. “Does anything look out of place Mr Bane?” Magnus was sad to see the openness Alec had displayed seconds ago disappear.

“Magnus, please Alexander, call me Magnus.” The warlock implored once more before shifting his gaze about the loft. “Well aside from the fact that nothing in here is actually mine.”

“What do you...” Alec never did finish as he watch Magnus' magic engulf his hands once more and the entire apartment shifted and adjusted. “Wow...” Alec mumbled as he moved further inside as he gazed widely about the apartment. The furnishings, the materials, the numerous trinkets, even the sandalwood scent instantly made Alec feel at ease.

“What do you think?”

“Its lovely.”

“I'm glad you approve.” Alec chewed on his lip, not sure what he should say to that and instead walked over to a bookcase which housed a lot of old demonic language books, some he didn't recognise at all so they had to possibly be dead languages. He had to bite his tongue in asking whether Magnus had any history books on this Valentine Morgenstern and The Circle. Perhaps it wasn't ideal to ask that when he'd only just been reacquainted with the warlock that apparently he had met when he was a little boy. Alec's memories were still muddled and he couldn't quite make sense of them just yet. “Well, I'm going to take a shower, so please make yourself at home.”

“Let me just check your place out, just in case.” Magnus couldn't hide the grin forming on his lips at how protective this shadowhunter was being of him. Never mind the fact that whilst he adjusted the apartment back to how he had it ten years ago, his wards now flared to life and there was no hidden dangers in the entire building, but hey, if this darling shadowhunter wanted to check things out the nephilim way, well who was he to stop it from happening.

“Off you go then Shadowhunter, I'll wait here until you have given me the all clear.” Alec gave Magnus a nod as he drifted from room to room, senses on high alert and a blade in hand. Each time he cleared a room, the tension in his shoulders began to ease. The last room to check had its door closed and when Alec turned the handle he found himself within Magnus' bedroom. Alec didn't want to think about or admit to how much time he spent just standing there, looking over how lovely it was, not to mention how appealing the gold and black sheets on the perfectly made bed were. A bed that looked very inviting with its plush pillows and decorative cushions.

When something brushed past his ankle, Alec lit up the blade in his clenched hand, turning to where he thought the assailant zoomed past and glared into Magnus' open and rather full closet. Why did a warlock need so many clothes for?

“Who is there?” Alec darkly but softly called out so as not to alert Magnus he may have found an intruder in his home. The warlock was still recovering from his imprisonment ordeal and Alec did not want him to get injured. “I am armed.” The shadowhunter warned as he stepped closer to the closet. He didn't want to admit that his heartbeat did speed up a little as he stepped closer. There was some rustling and then the sound of a box was tipped over and Alec was suddenly on his hands and knees, half in the closet and witch light ablaze to see what was in there. “Oh!” The shadowhunter exclaimed, a tiny smile on his lips when he noticed green-gold eyes looking back at him. “Hey little guy. Its alright, I won't hurt you.” Cautiously the creature headed for Alec and the shadowhunter melted at the tiny kitten who purred into his outstretched hand as though already accepting him as friend rather then foe. “I'm sorry I frightened you.” Alec murmured as he got to his feet, pocketing his blade and witch light before picking the feline up.

“Alexander, is everything alright?” Alec jerked his head to the half open door as Magnus was now standing just behind it, clearly coming to look for him as everything had gone quiet in the apartment as Alec had not been shuffling around and Magnus had gotten a little worried.

“Its all clear Magnus, you can come in now.” Which was a little odd to say to the man who owned the apartment, and this was his bedroom, but whatever.

“I thought I lost you in my own home there Shadowhunter.” Magnus joked as he pulled the bedroom door open and froze as Alec was standing by his overstuffed closet with a cat sitting in the palm of his hands. “Chairman!” Magnus proclaimed ecstatically, sauntering towards Alec as his hand went out to pat his tiny companion. “I'm so glad you are alright.” Magnus brushed behind the cats ears, listening to him purr before their eyes locked. “Oh don't give me that Chairman, I never meant to leave you alone for so long. Robert and I were kidnapped.” Alec jerked his gaze down to the cat sitting in his hands and then over to the warlock who was really invading his personal space and yet for some reason Alec didn't mind that he was. “We can have a belated birthday celebration for you now that I am back and I'll ensure there is an all you can eat tuna buffet for you. How's that?”

“Um...” Magnus jerked his warm brown eyes up to Alec. “Are you...talking to your cat?”

“Yes.” Alec watched Chairman leap towards Magnus, the warlock catching him in seconds. “Alexander, this is Chairman Meow.” Alec felt his lips twitch up into a tiny smile as Magnus made his cat wave at him by manipulating his front left paw. “Chairman here is magically enchanted to remain this small, no matter his age, and we are able to communicate through thought transference. Usually our thoughts reflect each others since we've been together for quite sometime now.”

“So you really want an all you can eat tuna buffet too?” Magnus chuckled as he placed Chairman down on his bed. 

“Perhaps not that thought, but I do know what my Chairman wants, don't I?” Magnus once again scratched behind his little cat's ears as Chairman let off a meow in agreement.

“That's... That's...”

“Weird?” Magnus offered up.

“So cool!” Magnus blinked in surprise at the shadowhunter's response. “Can I talk to him?” Magnus raised an eyebrow at that as Alec moved to the side of his bed, kneeling on the ground as he was pretty close to being eye level with Chairman who had stopped cleaning himself to stare intriguingly at the shadowhunter in the room. 

Magnus tried not to think about how lovely Alec looked kneeling by his bed like that.

_Bad Warlock..._

“Well, its not really talking, its thought transference.” Magnus quickly explained again as he shuffled about his room to collect some clothing together as he was meant to be going to have a shower and all.

“Can I try and do that then?” Magnus turned back around to see Alec looking up at him from his kneeling position, an adorable and hopeful look on his sweet face.

“You're a strange one aren't you?” Magnus watched Alec frown up at him. Magnus shifted about once more, waving his hand as blue magic glowed in the room for a few moments as it drifted over Chairman and Alec and then he shuffled over to his desk and began to remove the rings from his fingers. “You are free to chat with him now.”

“Hello Chairman, my name is Alec.” Magnus was trying to go about as per normal, but truthfully, he'd not had another in his bedroom in quite some time and it was a little unsettling as this young shadowhunter was quite a looker. Never mind the fact the pretty shadowhunter was currently having a chat with his cat like it was the most normal thing to do. “I'm nearly 18.” It appeared Alec was being asked questions by his tiny cat who just continued to sit on the bed, tail swishing behind him and his green-gold eyes not for a moment breaking from Alec's blue orbs, and it looked like the shadowhunter didn't mind at all. “How old are you Chairman?” Magnus raised an eyebrow as he stood by the door that lead to his ensuite, finding the frown on Alec's face to be oh so very cute. “Why do you mean I can’t ask you how old you are? I told you my age!” Magnus stifled the chuckle on his lips as Alec was now looking a little grumpy, hands folded over his chest. “That's not fair.” The shadowhunter began to rise to his feet, as though he was going to leave, but paused when Chairman let out a tiny meow. “Oh, 200 you say? Wow! And you've been with Magnus all this time?” Magnus froze from moving into the bathroom as an adorable giggle broke from Alec's lips. “He takes a long time in the shower does he?”

“Chairman! Do not give away my secrets!” Magnus admonished with a roll of his eyes and that adorable giggle fluttered through his bedroom once more as Magnus locked his gaze with his cat for a fraction of a second.

“What was that?” Alec queried as he sobered up. “Adorable and pretty? Of course you are Chairman.”

“He was talking about you.” Wide blue eyes jerked up and over to Magnus.

“Wh-What?”

“He was complimenting you.” A meow echoed in the room, green-gold eyes staring back at Magnus once more. “Alright Chairman, we were both thinking that about Alexander. Happy now?” Chairman gave him a meow and Magnus watched Alec go slightly red in the face before he ducked his head. Magnus cleared his throat. “Well, I'll just go freshen up if that is alright with you?”

“Y-Yes. I'll just... I'll just be out in the living room. If something is amiss or whatever, just shout alright?” Magnus watched Alec pretty much bolt from the room and he let out an exasperated sigh.

“Chairman, why'd you make me say that? Now he's going to be even more jittery around me.” Magnus questioned his cat dramatically. His little feline decided not to respond and jumped off the bed, sauntering out the room and off he trotted down the hallway in the hopes of going to console the blushing shadowhunter. Magnus just shook his head and slipped into his ensuite for a nice long shower.

After all, Magnus doubted it would be long before Lorenzo would come back from wherever he'd gone to realise his wards were down.

#

Just as Magnus had predicted, he'd literally finished showering, dressing in black silk pants and a teal silk shirt with fake gems sewn on it and just returned to his open plan living space to watch a portal come to life right in front of his open door which neither he or Alec had closed since they entered.

“Mr Bane, get behind me!” Alec ordered of the warlock as he lit up a blade in his right hand whilst his other hand was out, wishing to keep Magnus behind him. It brought a smile to Magnus' lips once more, he not even getting a chance to tell Alec everything was fine but his own eyes widened when Lorenzo stepped through the portal with a fireball already within his hand, he letting it fly as it was headed right for Alec! Magnus had not been expecting his warlock friend to do that!

Magnus' magic flared to life, creating a barrier to protect himself and the shadowhunter as his magic pretty much engulfed Lorenzo's. 

“Enough Lorenzo! Stand down!” Magnus twirled his hands as his and Lorenzo's magic disappeared and he watched the younger warlock let the magic in his hand die down.

“So it was you that ripped down my wards.”

“This is my place Lorenzo.”

“A warning would have been nice.”

“Hi Lorenzo, I'm back.” Magnus grinned. “I've transported all your stuff to your mansion in Madrid for you, free of charge.” Magnus watched Lorenzo frown at that. 

“I thought I heard you were captured by unknown sources.”

“And I can see how broken up about that you clearly are Lorenzo, but Alexander here happens to be one of my rescuers. He's been assigned by Robert to keep close watch on me whilst we figure out The Circle's involvement in all of this.” Magnus watched Lorenzo frown deeply at that. He'd had his own run ins with Valentine's vigilante group himself.

“Robert sent one shadowhunter to be with you? That's a bit...” Magnus observed as Lorenzo stiffened.

“He sent two.” Came a voice from behind Lorenzo. Magnus watched Alec grin as his brother had successful snuck up on two warlocks and a shadowhunter without either of them seeing him and now he stood behind Lorenzo, as though he were the enemy with the tip of his lit blade at the back of his neck, under his ponytail.

“Care to call off your dog Magnus?”

“No, I'm enjoying this.”

“Magnus!” The older warlock huffed. “If this is meant to be my surprise gift, for looking after your city, I'm not impressed Magnus. I don't appreciate having a knife at my neck considering all I've done for this damn city.” Magnus barked off laughter and was sure he was about to get the best entertainment he'd had in more then three months.

“How about you turn around and have a look?” Magnus suggested of the warlock before shifting his gaze over the man's shoulder to the boy who was behind one of his warlocks. “Its alright Andrew, he is not a threat. This is Lorenzo Rey, temporary High Warlock of Brooklyn. He will not hurt me or Alec or you.” Magnus grinned when Andrew pulled back his blade, pocketing it and Lorenzo finally turned around, both men freezing instantly as they gazed upon each other. Magnus felt his grin widened. “Lorenzo Rey, I'd like for you to meet Andrew Lightwood.”

“U-Underhill.” The dusky blonde stuttered out. “My name is...is...Andrew... Andrew Underhill.” The shadowhunter was having a hard time getting his words out, and it was only his name as he gazed up at the tall warlock before him. Andrew had never felt so flustered in all his life then he did right now.

“Oh, sorry about that. Lorenzo, this is Andrew Underhill.”

“You look familiar to me boy, have we met before?” Lorenzo asked as he held out his hand to the young shadowhunter. Andrew was quick to take hold of it, jolting as he felt an electric current run through him, eyes wide, lips parted and his brain begging him to get words out but they were lost on him as he looked into the dark orbs of the lightly grinning warlock before him.

“He was one of the children you would have seen ten years ago.” Lorenzo shifted his gaze to Magnus, but still held onto Andrew's hand. “Back at the Institute when I signed the accords and treaties that time. This youngster, out of everyone that was attending that night, found you in the crowd Lorenzo.” Said warlock turned his attention back to Andrew who was blushing rather prettily at what Magnus had said. Lorenzo frowned, unsure why he felt a little empty without the shadowhunters hand in his, when the teen broke contact with him and shoved his pale hands into his jeans pockets, his blue orbs drifting over to Alec.

“You all good here?”

“Everything is fine Andrew, thanks for having my back.” The dusky blonde nodded his head, eyes quickly darting back to Lorenzo who was still just blatantly eyeing him, it sending a sudden shiver down Andrew's spine and he was sure his cheeks flushed even darker.

“Um, I'm just... Institute... Jace and Izzy are calling me, so I'll just...you know...get back there and check on them and...yeah...bye!” Andrew backed out of Magnus' apartment and then he was gone, speed rune carved into his skin and it was like he'd never been there.

“Your gift to me is a stuttering and confused shadowhunter boy!?!” Lorenzo voiced in what was a mix of exasperation and intrigue.

“A cute shadowhunter boy.” Out of the corner of Magnus' eye he saw Alec frown.

“Magnus...”

“Don't think I didn't see the intrigue flash across your face.” Lorenzo frowned at that. “Why not go and talk to him? After all, there is no harm in just saying hello, right? And this time without weapons drawn. I'm sure a portal will beat him back to the Institute.” Magnus and Alec watched a portal form and Lorenzo stepped through it without saying another word. Magnus sighed. “Quiet at last.” He twirled around to face a still frowning Alec. “Something wrong?”

“Do you really think Andrew is cute?”

“Yes.” Magnus wasn't much for beating around the bush.

“Oh...” He watched Alec's blue eyes dart away, shoulders hunching a little and felt his lips quirk into a smile.

“You know, my favourite combination happens to be black hair and blue eyes.” 

“Wh-What?” Alec jerked his head up at that, stuttering and cheeks a little pink as Magnus glided past, heading directly for his bar cart, grin widening as he started to mix a drink. “Care to stay for one drink with me Alexander?” He asked the shadowhunter over his shoulder.

“S-Sure...” Alec tried to ignore the thundering of his heart as he took a seat on the couch, Chairman Meow leaping up into his lap as though wanting to keep him calm at being in the presence of his beautiful master.

Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as he listened to Magnus hum a random tune as he went about mixing him some sort of drink. 

He could do this. Have a casual conversation – no strings attached since they had only really just met and all – with one of the most beautiful men he'd ever seen in his entire life. 

Sure, Alec could totally do that.

#

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

Alec slunk back into the Institute, head throbbing as he made his way into the Ops Centre and straight over to the pretty shadowhunter who was busy sorting through some paperwork, brown eyes skimming over the content.

“Hey Iz,” Alec croaked out as warm brown eyes rose to look up at him. Well look up and down at him and his dishevelled look. His olive green shirt was crinkled, hair untidy, which was nothing different, but Alec could already see the wheels turning in his sister's head.

“Where have you been?”

“Nowhere.” Alec watched her stand tall, or as tall as his kick ass short sister could and she placed her hands on her hips.

“You look like how Jace does when he's drunk too much, has woken up with a hangover and is trying to sneak back into the Institute after having come back from going clubbing.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that, a frown on his lips. “Which I wasn't suppose to tell you about.” 

“You both go out without telling me?”

“Alec...” Izzy moved around the table to stand before her big brother. “Sometimes we just want to kick back and misbehave a little.” Izzy found another arched eyebrow look. “Alright, misbehave a lot, but we don't want to drag you along because we know clubs aren't your thing. Plus, if we got caught, we don't want you to get into trouble either. You always follow the rules.” Izzy beamed a smile. “Well, except for now of course.” She gave her brother a wink and watched his cheeks brighten just a little, making him appear so very cute in her eyes before he got all serious again.

“It doesn't matter whether clubs are my thing or not, or the fact I like abiding by the rules more then you and Jace, I still should have been with you both. You're my sister and Jace is my brother and parabatai. Going alone is just...” 

“Relax Alec, I've got their back.” The two teens shifted their gazes as Andrew walked in. Both Izzy and Alec looked him up and down. He looked a bit dishevelled like Alec did. “Where they go, I follow.”

“Then where were you last night when Jace and I went to Pandemonium?”

“Um...”

“And you never answered my question either Alec. Where have you been?” Izzy placed her hands on her hips, giving both boys the evil eye.

“Have you been with Mr Rey all this time?” Alec ignored his sister, drawing the attention back to the dusky blonde, watching his blue eyes shift about the Ops Centre.

“What makes you think that?”

“Andrew, I saw you practically run away when you met him.” Alec started walking after his retreating brother and friend, Izzy hot on their hills and seemingly a little lost as she didn't know what they were talking about.

“I don't know what you mean.”

“I've never seen you react that way towards anyone.”

“You're mistaken.” Alec placed his hand on Andrew's shoulder, stopping him from entering the elevator to head for the sleeping quarters floor.

“Andrew, he went after you.”

“So?”

“So I gather he caught up with you outside the Institute and you went with him.” Alec frowned when Andrew neither confirmed or denied anything. “Andrew, its alright to feel things.”

“Like what you are feeling for Mr Bane?” Alec felt his cheeks warm. 

“What are you two talking about?”

“How about this Alec, you tell me what happened between you and Mr Bane last night and I'll tell you what happened between me and Mr Rey?” 

“Or the two of you can discuss whatever you are talking about later and go get cleaned up.” All eyes shifted to golden orbs as Jace was standing by Robert and Maryse. Alec stiffened just like Andrew did, hoping the older shadowhunters hadn't been listening in to the conversation,even if it were a little cryptic and all. It was then both boys noticed Robert was dressed formally in a suit and Maryse was looking quite sharp in a tailored dress suit of her own. Both pairs of blue eyes shifted to a letter that Jace was holding up. “We've been summoned.”

“The Clave are asking for all of us?”

“At least we lasted a few days without them so dad could get his strength back a bit.” Alec nodded his head, because there was that at least.

“You've got half an hour before we portal to Alicante.” Both Andrew and Alec nodded their heads, moving into the elevator to go and freshen up.

“What the heck was that about?” Jace questioned Izzy.

“You know, for once I'm not sure what they were talking about.” Jace arched an eyebrow at that. “I will find out though. No brother's of mine can get away with being secretive with me.” He grinned wide before the two of them followed Robert and Maryse to the portal room to wait for Andrew and Alec. 

#

The boys entered the portal room at the same time, hair damp as they were kitted up in their shadowhunter gear. Robert hadn't advised them that they had to wear a suit so both had opted for their usual attire, much like how Jace and Izzy were dressed.

“Are we not going?” Alec questioned as they had been standing in the portal room for a good couple of minutes in pure silence.

“We're missing one final person who has also been summoned by the Clave.” Alec felt his heartbeat speed up.

“Do you mean...” All eyes shifted as the portal room door opened, one of their colleagues presenting themselves.

“High Warlock Bane has arrived Sir.”

“Please show him in, we're running late.”

“Yes Sir.” The shadowhunter left and then seconds later Magnus stood before them, handsomely dressed in a navy blue suit, black shirt and purple tie. 

“Sorry I'm late, had some matters to take care of.” Magnus literally took Alec's breath away, their eyes meeting for but a second before the teen was practically ignored as Magnus made his way over to his parents. His stomach squirmed, a frown on his lips as Magnus didn't even greet him. Granted he didn't greet his siblings either, but still.

Alec had to shake his head, because its not like he could blame the warlock for his current behaviour when he had startled awake on one of Magnus' lounges, wrapped in a fluffy blanket that smelled wonderfully like the man, and with a raging headache from the copious amounts of alcohol he'd tasted from the various cocktails the warlock had made him. He didn't even remember what half of them were called.

The loft apartment was bathed in sunlight and as much as Alec would have loved to have stayed there, he'd never stayed out of the Institute before and became alarmed at just how easily it had been for him to break the rules. The Institute was meant to be Alec's security blanket, his home and yet he had felt so completely at ease, and at home, within Magnus' place. 

Alec's jumbled thoughts made him react instantly. He fled. After all, if any of his people found him at a downworlder's place, the rumour mill would be off the chart and his reputation would be on the line. As such Alec had carefully and quietly folded up the blanket and slipped out of the apartment without a sound, not even going down the hallway to knock on Magnus' bedroom door to say goodbye to the warlock, and also to thank him, for allowing him to even stay in his place. Alec had just up and vanished, like he'd never been there. 

Alec felt himself frown. If he'd been in Magnus' position, he'd be a bit ticked off too now that Alec replayed this morning in his head. The shadowhunter jerked his gaze over to Andrew who came to stand at his side, hand on his shoulder. It was like the dusky blonde could feel his unease, his sadness, just as Jace came to stand at his other side.

“You cool Alec?” Jace remarked, his free hand at his shoulder where his bond with Alec throbbed.

“I'm cool.” The darked haired teen softly remarked, even if his gaze shifted back to Magnus who was quietly chatting with his father, possibly formulating a plan of some kind as to what might go down today. Jace headed back over to their parents. “I guess...” Alec mumbled quietly and let out quite the sigh.

“Something happen between you and Mr Bane?”

“No.” Alec firmly voiced, head bowed and hands fisted at his side.

“Alec...”

“Nothing happened!” His voice rose, which gained the attention of everyone in the portal room. Alec blushed when Magnus' eyes shifted to look at him. “Shouldn't we be going?” He quickly questioned, unable to look at Magnus any longer as he needed to work himself up to apologise to the man for just running away like he had.

“Yes, let's get to Alicante before the Inquisitor sends out a search party.” Robert voiced as he, Maryse, Magnus, Izzy and Jace went through the portal one after the other. Before Alec could go through, Andrew stopped him once more.

“Alec, are you upset?”

“About what?”

“About whatever happened between you and Magnus.”

“No.”

“Or what didn't happen between you and Magnus.” 

“I... Its not important Andrew. We better get going.”

“Alec!” Andrew watched him go rushing through the portal and let out a sigh. 

When their visit to Alicante was over and done with, he really needed to sit down with his older brother and friend and have a good chat. He wasn't a fool and had seen the fascinated sly looks Alec had been giving the handsome warlock.

#

(Alicante)

Just as Alec stepped through and Andrew was right behind him, the one person Alec never wanted to see seemed to be all up in Magnus' face.

“Why is downworlder filth in Alicante?” Alec took a step forward, but Andrew held him back.

“Not a day goes by that I don't miss such originality in an insult.” Magnus sarcastically voiced as he tried to pass but the teen giving him lip placed his hand on his forearm, squeezing forcefully. Magnus tracked the hand with narrowed eyes. “If I'm such filth, why are you touching me?” 

“You don't belong here downworlder.” Alec saw red and without thinking he strode towards Magnus, placing himself in front of the warlock like he were the man's shield, pushing away his fellow shadowhunter and getting him away from Magnus.

“He belongs here more then you do, Raj!” Alec practically spat out. The said shadowhunter was not expecting to be shoved or possibly see Alec and took a few stumbled steps back, eyes a little wide. 

Magnus himself was a little surprised by the way Alec reacted. He had been around for centuries and was not new to bigotry and derogatory comments at himself. He'd lived with it for such a long time as it was. However, it looked like Alec didn't appreciate it at all.

“Alec, how I've missed you.” Raj voiced once he finally righted himself. Magnus shifted his gaze to observe Izzy's hand ghost over Alec's and give it a squeeze. “Still bare that scar I gave you?” Magnus noticed Alec's frown, intrigued about what this lippy teen was talking about.

“Still bare that chip on the shoulder of inferiority I gave you?” Alec quipped back, earning snickers from Jace and Izzy and an up-tick of the lips from Magnus.

“Why you...”

“Raj! Alec! Enough!” The shadowhunters stopped, shifting their gazes to Robert and Maryse heading back over to them, along with another two elders. 

“I apologise Sir.” Alec was the first to voice, hands behind his back as he gave a slight bow of respect to his father – his leader – and the other elders too.

“Raj?” One of them voiced, a displeased look on his face.

“My apologies Sir.” 

“Now, do you think you can show them to the trial room without causing a scene?”

“Of course Sir.” Raj muttered, a scowl on his face as the elders walked away. He waved his hand, gesturing for everyone to follow him towards the trial room, which for the visiting party was pretty obvious to see from where they were standing and didn't need to be directed, but it was customary. 

“Thank you Alexander.” Said shadowhunter turned his gaze to Magnus. “Aside from your father, it has been a long time since I've had a shadowhunter defend me.”

“It... It was nothing.”

“That's not true.” Magnus watched those pretty blue eyes lift to look up at him through thick eyelashes. “What you said, truly, thank you.” Alec let out a shuddering breath when Magnus' fingers brushed over his hand.

“Disgusting...” Raj murmured as Alec and Magnus walked past him. Magnus noticed the glower on Alec's face and hoped one day he could ask the young man what the history was between these two shadowhunters. 

Something seemed to click in Magnus as he placed his hand on Alec's arm, gaining his attention.

“He's Raj? The dick you spoke of?” Alec was trying to fight the grin from shifting onto his face. It was alright though, because Magnus didn't even need the shadowhunter to answer him verbally. 

A quick hand gesture and Raj was on his ass, shadowhunters walking past eyeing him as he scrambled to his feet, embarrassment clear as day on his face. Alec grinned, nudging Magnus in thanks as they headed inside. The light smile that was on Alec's face disappeared as the trial room was packed and the Inquisitor was up the front, near the truth sword and a couple of creepy silent brothers nearby.

“Oh gods...” Magnus shifted his attention back to the boy at his side.

“Never been to a trial before?”

“No. You?”

“Once or twice, but I do try and avoid it at all costs.”

“M-Mr Bane?”

“Yes?”

“I...”

“Alec, Magnus, come on.” Their gazes shifted to Robert who was waving them to where they were sitting.

“Talk after?” Magnus suggested, his slight annoyance for the shadowhunter had disappeared since this morning when he woke up to see the teen had gone without saying a word.

“I'd like that.” Magnus gave a nod as they moved down the centre of the room, murmurs being heard since there was a downworlder in the city. It was unheard of these days, unless the downworlder was being taken to the cells and held for questioning.

When the doors closed, echoing through the grand room, all attention shifted to Inquisitor Imogen Herondale. She was a woman that nobody messed with. She was all for tradition and even though ten years ago Robert Lightwood's ideals of accords and treaties were signed, she was definitely not one who was in favour of them. 

“I call to the stand, Alec Lightwood.” His blue eyes quickly shifted to Magnus before turning them to his family.

“You'll be fine Alec.” Robert voiced, even though his stomach was churning in nervousness for his eldest child who would take the stand first. Alec had never been placed on trial before. He was certain someone in his Institute had said something to the Inquisitor who had always been against him since Robert became Head of the New York Institute. With a squeeze of the hand from Izzy, Alec headed for the chair and stiffly sat down, ready for whatever was going to be asked of him.

#

As time passed, Alec was subjected to numerous questions as he confessed to the unsanctioned mission. Robert could see the frustration beginning to show on Alec's face. His son was usually an introvert, one of the best at masking his feelings, but he knew that cracked when Alec was trying to protect someone he loved.

“All the Clave did was play the blame game. Whilst that was going on, Robert Lightwood, the Head of the New York Institute, was repeatedly beaten during captivity. I grew tired of sitting around and doing nothing.” Alec's voice boomed through the hall. Maryse took hold of her husband's hand, a small smile on her lips as she gazed upon her boy on the stand.

“How did you find out where he was?” The Inquisitor questioned, a most sour look on her aging face.

“By opening my eyes and ears and using all the resources I could. That is when we found out that Mr Bane was also suspected of being taken too.”

“You are referring to using resources from the Down World?”

“I used resources from all over. I don't care where they come from as long as they helped me with my investigation.”

“Will you tell us the names of these resources?”

“No.”

“You would deny the Clave this knowledge?”

“Why is it important for the Clave to know what was used? Isn't it pleasing enough that we got Robert Lightwood back?”

“That's right!” Jace bellowed before being pulled back into his seat by Izzy. Just that outburst alone seemed to give Alec more strength, he feeling the power of it through his bond with his parabatai.

“It shouldn't have taken three months to get them back.” Alec watched the Inquisitor's eyes narrow at his sharp words. “There was no time to try and capture anyone for questioning when we were attack the minute we broke into the Manor. We took down those demons and rogue downworlders that were responsible for the kidnap of a nephilim and warlock.” Alec looked out upon the crowd before shifting his attention back to the Inquisitor. “Since the rescue mission, we have learned that ex-Circle members were involved in the capture of Robert Lightwood and Magnus Bane, however they escaped before we could kill them.” There were some murmurs about the large room. “Should we not be pulling our resources together to hunt them down Madame Inquisitor?”

“Ex-Circle members are of no concern.”

“Why? Because they aren't downworlders to you?”

“Mr Lightwood...”

“I'm right aren't I?” Alec's heart was pounding, but he felt true disappointment in his own people for the first time in a long time, especially for a 'superior' too. Alec was always respectful to everyone, unless you turned on him or those he loved, then he would become your worst enemy. The Madame Inquisitor was definitely not on Alec's favourite list that's for sure. “You think nephilim can never do wrong? That its always going to be demons or downworlders at fault?” Alec slapped his hands down onto the armrests of the wooden chair he was sitting in and shot to his feet. “What was the point of those accords and treaties signed ten years ago if we still have prejudice in our own backyard?”

“That is quite enough Mr Lightwood.”

“We are forgetting who we are.” Magnus shifted his gaze to the shadowhunters sitting by his side. Izzy had the biggest smile on her face. Clearly when her older brother had something to say, no one was going to stop him from voicing it, not even a representative of the Clave. “We use our angel blood to justify everything we do, just like those ex-Circle members would. Like them, we forget that we are not only angels, but we are also part mundane. Whether we admit it or not, we can be afraid. That fear can make us cruel. We end up turning that fear to downworlders because we can. Because we feel superior to them. Doing that, we will eventually turn on each other, because we are not united. We will forever be divided and we will never have unity as hoped within the accords and treaties.” Magnus was completely awestruck by the outspoken teen.

“Those accords and treaties have been rescinded Mr Lightwood. They no longer stand.” Magnus saw Robert's hands fist in his lap at Inquisitor Herondale's flippant remarks. Though they had predicted it, it still hurt due to all the hard work they had both been achieving prior to being kidnapped.

“Why? Because you said so Madame Inquisitor?”

“Be very careful what you say Mr Lightwood.”

“Why? Because its not what you want me to say?” The Inquisitor frowned deeply at Alec's questioning of her. “We're all too busy wanting to blame someone for what has transpired instead of facing the facts. Nephilim captured and tortured Robert Lightwood and Magnus Bane.”

“As did demons and downworlders.”

“We know they did. We killed them. What we need to finally admit to is nephilim can be the enemy as well.” Again murmurs filled the room. “Who else put the agony rune on Mr Bane's hand?” Alec's blue eyes drifted over to the warlock who subconsciously covered his right hand with this left. His palm was still scarred with the agony rune and would take some additional healing potions and lotions to disappear. “A being of demon blood cannot carve runes using a stele.” Alec stated the obvious.

“There were rogue warlocks present correct?”

“Yes.”

“Could they not magic one onto Warlock Bane's hand?” Alec watched Magnus' jaw clench, the warlock holding back from possibly shouting at Imogen Herondale for the way she was being and how, like Alec predicted, all the blame was being shifted to downworlders.

“Madame Inquisitor, may I address the court?” Alec's surprised blue eyes saw his father rise from his seated position.

“You will have your chance later on, Mr Lightwood.”

“I wish for the truth sword to be used on me.”

“Robert!” Magnus threw out his hand, gripping the shadowhunter's forearm. He took note of how Imogen's eyes narrowed at the gesture, for how dare a downworlder, a demon blooded child touch one of angel blood.

“Its alright Magnus. I will not have anyone in this court accusing one of my shadowhunters, who happens to also be my son, and also one of the most powerful warlocks, who also happens to be my friend, as being a liar.”

“Mr Lightwood, this is not...” Robert made a beeline towards the Silent Brother who was protecting the sword and immediately placed his hands on the hilt.

“Ask me anything Madame Inquisitor.” Alec grinned, shifting away from the stand, which he was happy to do as his father took his place. 

As Alec took his seat, between Jace and Izzy, his blue eyes locked with Magnus, emotions thick as he gave the warlock a firm nod, as though telling him that everything was going to be alright now as they listened to Robert being drilled with question after question and his answers came swift and fast, firm and resolute.

“I would stand by Magnus Bane's side, again and again, for what we endured these past three months.”

“You would take the side of a downworlder over your own kind?”

“Its not about taking sides, its about who I trust and who is worthy of mine.” Murmurs filled the room as the Inquisitor smacked the gavel down.

“Order!” She shouted as Robert took to his feet.

“Loyalty, respect, decency, compassion, love. These are the concepts which we should consider in everything we do. I know no other who shows this better, who shows such traits to anyone regardless of parentage then Magnus Bane.” Magnus felt his lips turn up into a smile at Robert's confession. “I will continue to fight for a unified Shadow and Down World until my ding breath.”

“What if there are those that wish to capture you again?”

“Let them come.” Robert voiced through gritted teeth. “I learn from my mistakes and I will not be so foolish as I was before. If I were to be captured again, then I hope Magnus is with me to get me through it all.” The warlock grinned even wider at that.

“What if Warlock Bane is the one taken?”

“I do hope that is not a threat on his life Madame Inquisitor, for we at the New York Institute are very protective of what is ours.”

“Care to explain yourself Mr Lightwood?”

“Magnus Bane is our High Warlock. He protects our city, protects our very Institute with his wards. For ten years now there has been no major issues concerning the Shadow and Down World in New York. If issues have occurred we have come together, diplomatically, between all races to sort it out. Everyone deserves a voice and all will be heard. Of course not everything has been agreed upon, but we have compromised so everyone can benefit as residents of our fine city.”

“Hasn't the warlock Lorenzo Rey been the High Warlock in New York?”

“Temporarily.”

“Then why shouldn't he continue as such?” Magnus felt his eyebrows furrow at that. Was this woman seriously sticking her nose into warlock law?

“I do not have the intricate knowledge of how one obtains the ranking of High Warlock, nor was I present when Magnus discussed his temporary handing over of High Warlock of New York to Lorenzo Rey, therefore this question is pointless and is off topic.”

“You clearly show a preference of having Warlock Bane in power in New York.”

“Why wouldn't I? Magnus Bane is one of the most powerful warlocks alive. Why wouldn't I want him on my side? We should all want him on our side.”

“So you are using him for your own personal agenda?” Magnus was truly impressed with Robert, even under the influence of the truth sword. He personally would have had enough by now and possibly taken the Inquisitor's head off with a snap of his fingers. That wouldn't have looked good, but he'd have enjoyed it.

“I first met Magnus when I was a teenager. I was on one of my first hunts and even with all our past history with what we did to the warlock race, of how we nearly wiped them out, even so, Magnus saved us that night.” Alec jerked his gaze to his mother who was sitting on the other side of Jace, but she wasn't showing an ounce of emotion before he flicked his gaze to Magnus who held a tiny grin, like he was remembering his past encounter with his teenage father. “Magnus had not trusted a single shadowhunter since William Herondale.” Imogen's eyes flashed at that. “He and Magnus were dear friends, just as Will's parabatai, James Carstairs, was. If I remember correctly, Madame Inquisitor, isn't Will Herondale an ancestor of yours?” Imogen didn't respond. “From that night onwards, when not only myself, but my three comrades were saved, I found my new calling. I knew we needed to change.” Robert paced the floor. “It took me over twenty years to convince Magnus of my unity ideals for all. He is not a man who will trust easily. He has been hurt too many times and I for one, was not going to be another of those people which would break his trust.” Alec was still gazing at Magnus as he watched a flicker of sadness rush over his handsome face. “If you break his trust, you are unlikely to ever get it again. I will never do that. I will continue to forge unifying accords and treaties that bring together the Shadow and Down Worlds and shall put my life on the line for him.”

“As do we.” There was a snap of fingers and the room was darkened with candles glowing about.

“All eyes jerked to the back of the room where three men stood.”

“Who let you in here?”

“We were invited.”

“We're a little late because of this one.” Magnus' lips quirked up as Lorenzo was pointing to one Raphael Santiago. The snap of fingers which had caught everyone's attention was because of the vampire and ensuring that wherever they walked, no sunlight was within his vicinity. Since it was morning, clearly the vampire would have been asleep and trying to wake a vampire could possibly end in your death. Raphael for his part just looked up at Lorenzo, a deep frown on his lips, but never corrected the warlock.

“Who invited you here?”

“I did.” All eyes shifted to Izzy as she stood up, her warm brown eyes shifting down to the back of the room where Raphael acknowledged the pretty young woman with a nod of the head.

“Oh I see...” Magnus remarked with a knowing smile on his lips. Izzy ignored the incredulous looks from her brothers, the pointed stare coming from her mother and of course the widely grinning warlock who seemed to have figured things out rather quickly when she really didn't even know him all that well.

“Order!” Imogen smacked down her gavel numerous times as the noise levels were getting quite rowdy. Clearly things were not going the way she had planned either. “This court will be suspended following further discussions.” Imogen slipped out a side door, the silent brother's following her and Robert finally came out of his trance-like state, his connection to the sword fading as the brother's took it away. He moved back over to his family.

“Round one to us Robert?” Magnus held out his hand and Robert gripped it tight, their hands locked over each other's wrists in a warrior shake before it was broken as those that had been witnessing the trial watched the three men head for Robert and Magnus.

“Still always the theatrics, even on a trial Magnus?”

“I wasn't even on the stand Lorenzo.”

“True, but knowing Imogen, you will be.” Magnus grinned at Lorenzo.

“At least it would become a bit more entertaining. After all, I wouldn't be me otherwise.” Lorenzo rolled his eyes before they locked onto...

“Mr Underhill...” A flush crept up the dusky blonde's face, he not quick enough to hide from the warlock.

“M-Mr Rey...” Andrew's blue eyes shifted nervously about, knowing that everyone around him was looking between him and the warlock.

“You never said goodbye this morning.”

“Goodbye?” Izzy repeated before sliding on over to Andrew. “What does he mean by that?” She teasingly voiced. 

“Um...”

“Its good to see you old friend.” All eyes shifted to Police Detective Luke Garroway, technically known as Lucian Greymark in the Shadow World who seemed to save Andrew from izzy. Magnus shifted his gaze to the dark skinned man. 

“Lucian, you are looking well. I am very pleased to see you are still the alpha.”

“I hope you realise that one day, you might not come out of such situations unscathed.”

“The day is still young Lucian.”

“Always the theatrics...” The Detective shook his head, repeating Lorenzo's words.

“Why couldn't you stay away?” All eyes, some wider then others shifted to the shortest man standing there, the current Leader of the Vampire Clan as he crossed his arms over his chest, dark eyes gazing up at Magnus. “Life was finally peaceful.”

“You wound me my Sweet Boy.”

“Te ves bien Padre.” Lorenzo snorted and Raphael glared at him.

“That's much better my son.” Magnus grinned.

“S-Son?” The four younger shadowhunters stammered out.

“He's cute right?” Magnus remarked proudly of his vampire child as he threw an arm over Raphael's shoulder, given the vampire a hearty squeeze which said vampire just frowned at him over. 

“I don't think that's exactly what they were exclaiming about Magnus.” Lorenzo dryly cut in. “Anyway, is this over with yet? Can we get out of here now? Alicante always rubs me the wrong way.”

“As much as I would love to say yes, although the three of you are free to leave as you please, since you haven't been requested for this trial, but I'm sure the Inquisitor will place two and two together that you are the resources which Alexander refuses to divulge to the Clave and she will definitely want to ask me some questions.”

“Will she actually ask or place another agony rune on you like your captors?”

“We won't allow her to do that.” All eyes shifted to Alec at his outburst. “Even if she isn't exactly a giving woman.” Izzy snorted at that, never having liked her.

“I could just incanto the lot of them. Make them forget about this entire thing.”

“Raphael!” Magnus admonished, though had to fight his desire to accept his Sweet Boy's offer to do exactly that. Izzy snickered at the vampire's comment before going quiet as her mother was staring daggers at her. Looks like she would get a lecture later on, but would try her hardest to avoid it until absolutely necessary.

“How about we retire to Lightwood Manor until Imogen decides what to do?” Robert offered up.

“I could go for an Old Fashioned.” Lorenzo piped up. If he was going to stay in Alicante for who knows how long, as a sign of respect to Magnus, then he was going to do so with his favourite beverage.

“I don't have any alcohol Lorenzo.”

“I wasn't asking Robert.” Robert sighed as Magnus magicked a portal for them to travel through to get to the Lightwood Manor quicker.

“I'll go first, to close all curtains to keep my son safe.” Magnus offered up, stepping through the portal to do exactly that.

When everyone was safely through, Robert shifted his gaze to the four teens. 

“Go to your rooms. You are not required any longer.”

“But dad!” Izzy complained.

“We don't know how long we'll be here.” Robert shifted his gaze over his four children. “You might as well reacquaint yourselves with your rooms here, its been awhile after all.” 

“If you get called for more questioning, were going with you.” Jace voiced stubbornly.

“Go and train or something. Burn off that frustration there. Us adults need to have a private chat.”

“Adults?” Jace looked utterly offended at that. “He looks like he's 12!” Jace complained as he pointed rudely at Raphael.

“Technically Raphael was turned when he was 15, but it has been over 70 years now so...”

“Who says you can just say all that?” Magnus rolled his eyes at his stubborn boy before taking a seat on one of the velvet couches, snapping his fingers as he conjured himself a cocktail. Lorenzo was close behind, a glass of his Old Fashioned in his right hand as he also took a seat, his cane leaning against the lounge beside him. 

“Alec, please take your siblings off to train in the yard. You and Andrew did miss it this morning after all.” Robert watched the two boys flush at their slip up. 

“Um, yes, its probably a good idea we do that.” Alec headed for the backyard, dragging a complaining Jace with him. Andrew came quietly, after a quick glance at Lorenzo who was in deep conversation with Magnus.

“Bye Raphael.” Izzy voiced a little flirtatiously, waving at the handsome vampire who just gave her a curt nod of the head. She quickly darted off after her brothers whilst the eyes of the adults shifted to look at the vampire.

“What?” He took a seat in a stand alone chair to the right of Magnus. 

All the adults in Lightwood Manor listened to Jace's voice go up in volume, trying to mimic Isabelle's farewell as he teased her about her goodbye to Raphael and was subsequently punched for his efforts, a yelp echoing down the hallway as Robert shook his head at his children's antics. 

With a wave of his hand, Lorenzo conjured up a meal for all, including blood for Raphael even if he weren't hungry and watched as Magnus shot off a fire message.

“For Madame Inquisitor.” The warlock remarked dryly so she knew where they were so she didn't try and take off their heads if she thought they had 'escaped' from today's trial. Whatever the hell she needed to do, before summoning them again and Magnus for a first time, he was certain it was going to be a long day and therefore, like Lorenzo, a few martinis were in order to make this more bearable.

#

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

The Lightwood Manor backyard was pretty extensive. It included some woodland area, fields aplenty and lush gardens that you could get lost in. In fact when they were younger, the teens did get lost in them. Granted it was mainly Alec, Jace and Andrew who were having competitions between themselves as to who could hide the longest from Izzy. Alec was always the first to break cover, hating the very idea of upsetting his precious baby sister.

As requested of their father, the four teens did decide to let out their frustrations in training, and by mid afternoon, Jace and Izzy had gone back inside for food. Andrew had said he was going to use the bathroom but Alec recalled him walking off in the opposite direction to the manor. Alec himself picked up his bow and quiver and headed off into the woods. He was practically on autopilot, following the path carved out due to frequent foot traffic made by him over the years and stopped by a group of trees to see his usual training ground, where he practised his archery since he were a kid, was invaded by someone else!

Instead of alerting the trespasser to his presence, Alec quietly crouched down near the base of the large trees, propping up his bow whilst his quiver was still cast over his left shoulder and observed the shadowhunter practice their own archery skills. They were definitely not on par with him, he was the best to ever come out of the Academy when it came to archery, but she was pretty good. She could be even better if she had the right teacher helping her.

“If you adjusted your stance a fraction, your aim will improve remarkably.” Alec watched the arrow fly from her fingertips, completely missing the target he and his father had built when he was ten years old and watched the arrow sink into the trunk of the tree instead. The girl whirled around at his voice, long blonde hair in a ponytail swishing over her shoulder.

“What are you doing here?” Alec arched an eyebrow at that as he stood to his full height.

“That's a rather funny question to ask the person who grew up on this land.”

“Oh!” Her blue eyes flashed in recognition as she looked him up and down before lowering her bow. “You're Alec Lightwood.” 

“How do you know who I am?”

“You and your siblings are practically famous around here. Plus it helps you come from a very prolific family.”

“And you are?”

“Lydia. Lydia Branwell.” 

“Another prolific family.” Alec was well verse in shadowhunter history, including prolific families. He watched the blonde shrug her shoulders. “So, what brings you to the Lightwood estate without voicing your presence to the residents?”

“My presence is known to the residents. Well, maybe your mother's, but I haven't seen her this past week.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that. “I've been staying here temporarily before I shift out to the New York Institute.”

“You're transferring to my Institute? Why?” Not that Alec wanted to be rude or anything, but any new shadowhunters, regardless of their age coming to his city, his Institute, made him a little sceptical. After all, his father was speculating that there might be traitor's amongst the ranks.

“Family reasons.” Lydia vaguely responded and Alec never pushed. Instead his gaze shifted off, back down the path he'd come from just as his hand lifted to his abdomen as Jace was calling to him through their bond. “Problem?”

“My parabatai is looking for me.” Alec watched her look around the wooded area as though waiting for someone to pop out. “I can feel him through our bond.” Alec rubbed absently at his parabatai rune.

“Oh...”

“You do not have a parabatai?”

“No.”

“Perhaps you might find one in New York.”

“Perhaps.” Lydia gave him a nod and shifted back around to face the target once more, bow and another arrow raised as she shifted back into her stance.

“Do you mind if I just...” Alec stopped himself there as he was not far from Lydia, her eyes shifting to look up at him curiously. “If you just shift your stance a little, adjust your footing and raise your arm about another five degrees, your aim will improve.” Lydia arched an eyebrow at him. “I promise.” Lydia turned back to eye the target, taking into consideration what Alec said like a good student, even allowing him to touch her shoulders gently and raised her arm a bit as well. Lydia took in a deep breath and then fired off the arrow, watching as it missed the centre by a couple of inches. She beamed a smile up at Alec in thanks.

“You truly are the best archer to come out of the Academy.” Alec shrugged at that, never looking for praise.

“I guess we'll be seeing each other around the New York Institute soon?”

“I guess we will.” Alec gave Lydia a nod of the head and made his way back towards Lightwood Manor, his desire to shoot some arrows gone today, but he was a little happy he was able to help someone else in their training. Alec always liked teaching. Besides, he'd just double up on his training tomorrow instead.

Before even reaching the stately home which Alec never really felt comfortable in, except when he was in the outdoors, his sharp hearing picked up two male voices, slightly muffled as he couldn't truly make out what was being said. Alec was never one to eavesdrop, but one of the muffled voices seemed a little distressed and Alec being quite the protector felt compelled to find out what was going on.

As he drew closer, keeping to the shadows, it was only when Alec shifted to look around a massive trunk of a centuries old tree, did he find the owner of the frazzled voice. It was Andrew. And right in front of the dusky blonde was Lorenzo Rey. Whilst Alec couldn't truly make out what was being said, he didn't have his enhanced hearing rune activated after all, Andrew seemed to be fumbling through some sort of explanation which was abruptly halted when Lorenzo took firm grip of Andrew's chin, tilting his head to look up at him. 

Alec's heart was pounding away, so Angel only knew what Andrew's was doing right now as the dark haired shadowhunter watched on, eyes wider then usual and breath held as Lorenzo slowly dipped his head, drawing his face down towards Andrew's.

Unfortunately, whilst it absolutely looked like Lorenzo was intent on kissing his brother and friend, the moment was completely ruined by Alec shifting in his footing, his boot snapping a twig. Instantly he hid, back flush against the trunk of the tree, the noise echoing rather loudly in the stillness of the woods. Alec began to berate himself just as he distinctly heard Andrew unsheath one of his blades.

“Who is there?” The dusky blonde questioned. “Show yourself!?!” Came Andrew's demand. Alec was one of the most experienced shadowhunters, even with only really having two years experience out in the field, since one did not go into battle or patrol until you were 15, but he'd pretty much been training since he learned how to read at four years old, and yet right at this moment he had amateurishly given away his hiding spot in seconds flat. He'd definitely punish himself in training for that tomorrow for sure. 

Taking in a few deep breaths, Alec sheepishly came out of hiding, watching Andrew's blue eyes widen and his pale cheeks brighten.

“Alec...”

“I'll head back to the Manor.” Andrew jerked his gaze back to the warlock. “Someone needs to keep an eye on Magnus so he doesn't drink too much and cause a scene in front of the Clave.” Lorenzo paused at his own words. “Well, more of a scene I should say.” He was pleased as that got a tiny up-tick of the lips from Andrew. “I hope to see you again soon.” That got a little flush from the nephilim as the warlock headed off without even acknowledging Alec and an awkward silence befell the two teens as the older boy just silently blinked at his brother and friend and watched Lorenzo disappear between the trees as he made his way back to his childhood home. Andrew for his part was awkwardly shuffling his feet, dry leaves crunching under his boots as he gazed down at them, hands twisting behind his back as he awaited to see what Alec made of the situation.

“So...” The dark haired teen headed over. “You and Mr Rey huh?”

“Its not what you think.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that. “Its not what it looks like.” Andrew fumbled out as he sheathed his blade.

“And what is it that I think?”

“Um...”

“So, you didn't say goodbye to him this morning?” Alec observed Andrew's cheeks colour. “What's that about?”

“Nothing!” 

“Nothing?” Alec repeated as he moved closer to the dusky blonde. “Want to get out of here and go for a walk?”

“Definitely.” Alec grinned as the brothers and friends headed off, walking deeper through another portion of the woods and they ended up by a lake with a backdrop of snow capped mountains. It was very beautiful, but Andrew was not in the mood to appreciate the scenery he'd seen a thousand times growing up and took a seat on the cool rocks, legs up-drawn to his chest as he placed his chin on his knees, gazing into the rippling water as Alec had picked up some stones and began to skip them across the surface.

“So, you going to fess up or what?”

“Its complicated.”

“How so?”

“I...” Alec shifted his eyes down to look at Andrew, since he'd stopped from explaining himself and tilted his head as he realised the shadowhunter's eyes seemed to drift off into the distance, like he were lost in a memory...

# Begin Flashback #

Andrew couldn't get the rather dashing image of Lorenzo Rey out of his thoughts as he strolled back to the Institute. He'd only activated his speed rune for a quick getaway and knew he could do with the walk home to try and clear this thoughts which were currently stuck on the warlock he'd literally met half an hour ago. He'd fumbled his way through introducing himself and then escaped like a wimpy child with a terrible excuse about Jace and Izzy calling him when they hadn't even rung him or messaged him. The dusky blonde truly felt pathetic for the first time in his entire life. He'd never acted like that before in front of anyone. What the hell made that warlock so damn special?

A sudden whooshing noise jerked Andrew from his thoughts, he immediately shifting into a battle stance as he watched a portal form right before his very eyes. He was just taking a shortcut through an alley, only about a block away from the Institute now when he took note of the portal and watched on, lips parting, as Lorenzo Rey himself stepped out of it, their eyes immediately locking.

Andrew was utterly lost as the warlock seemed to brush some non-existent dust from his arm and then began strolling confidently towards him. The older man was dressed immaculately and handsomely in shiny black shoes, black trousers, a silk black shirt with a couple of buttons undone and a deep blue velvet jacket with black silk lapels over the top. It was smartly buttoned up too. The warlock was the epitome of suaveness with his hair pulled back into a ponytail, his well manicured goatee suiting his face and warm complexion and even with the handkerchief square resting in the front pocket of his jacket, matching his silk shirt, the warlock was utterly perfect. Nothing appeared out of place on the man. 

The shadowhunter felt completely the opposite once his own gaze darted down to look at himself. He was in his scuffed boots, a pair of tight black jeans, which did accentuate his firm and muscular legs even though Andrew wasn't one for fashion, but he had teamed his lower ensemble with a grey muscle shirt which he had pretty much worn to bed the night before and had just rolled out that morning and threw on said jeans, socks and boots and went off to training. His wrinkled shirt even had a couple of holes in it, which were thankfully hidden by the jacket he wore over the top, which had seen better days itself. For the life of him, Andrew couldn't even remember if he even brushed his hair that morning as he held his breath for several long seconds as Lorenzo finally came to a stop about half a metre before him.

'It was Andrew Underhill, wasn't it?'

'Y-Yes...' His stutter was back.

'I hope I didn't scare you by just showing up the way I did.' Lorenzo watched Andrew vehemently shake his head and gave him a gentle smile. 'I'd like to introduce myself again. I'm Lorenzo Rey.' Andrew jerked on the spot when gold magic illuminated the warlock's right hand and then what appeared to be a business card formed as the warlock held it out for him to take. Once he did take it, Andrew glanced down at the card to see _Lorenzo Rey, Specialist in Rare Art and Antiquities_ in beautiful cursive gold lettering on the plain black business card. The teen also took note there was a phone number currently being magically scribed onto the business card as he held it between his fingertips.

'You deal in antiques and art?' Andrew shifted his gaze up to look at the warlock.

'I do. I am quite the expert.' Lorenzo boasted in the only way he knew how: honestly. 'My mother happened to be friends with El Greco and I was the inspiration for the baby in his painting _Madonna and Child with Saint Martina and Saint Agnes_. I actually ended up acquiring the panting some years back and it is now hanging up in the library in my mansion back in Madrid.'

'I prefer _View of Toledo_ myself.' Andrew tried not to pay attention to the tingling sensation that trickled down his spine as Lorenzo quietly looked at him as his lips shifted into another charming smile.

'Well, aren't you quite the surprise.' Andrew tilted his head at that. 'I see you know your history.' The dusky blonde shrugged his shoulders, not thinking it were all that big a deal, but his father was quite the history buff. 'Now that has me even more intrigued.'

'Why?'

'It means you aren't just a pretty face.'

'Wh-What?' Andrew stuttered out, not at all prepared for that! Quickly he tried to get his reaction under control and took in some quick deep breaths to try and centre himself again. 'Why... Why are you here Mr Rey?' Andrew asked, heart speeding up a little. 'Did something happen to Alec? Or Mr Bane?' He was meant to be watching their backs, as assigned by his uncle and yet he'd just run away at the sight of the most handsome man he'd ever seen!

'Oh no, they are perfectly fine back at the Brownstone.” Andrew let out a relieved sigh as he thanked the Angel that he hadn't fucked up in his 'protection detail' assignment.

'You were worried about Magnus?'

'Yes.' Andrew watched Lorenzo arch an eyebrow at his honest response. 'And Alec.'

'Of course him. He's a shadowhunter like you.'

'So? Mr Bane is not and I'll protect him just as much as I'll protect Alec. In fact I'll protect anyone who needs it.'

'How intriguing.' Lorenzo murmured mainly to himself, but Andrew did hear it. He kind of liked the deep gravely tone of the warlock's voice.

'Is there something I can do for you Mr Rey?' Andrew shifted into a soldier's stance, hands behind his back so the warlock couldn't see them shaking. He hoped the man's hearing wasn't sharper then a normal person's or else he would probably be hearing the pounding of his heart right about now too.

'Actually yes, there is something you can do for me.' Andrew gave a nod. He could do this. The warlock clearly needed his shadowhunter skills for something and Andrew was happy to help in that respect. Andrew wasn't one to trust easily, but there was just something about this warlock that instantly made him feel calm around him. He assumed it was because the warlock was friends with Magnus and in association his uncle which meant the older shadowhunter had vetted them both and they were trustworthy. Those thoughts alone made Andrew's tense shoulders ease up a little. So, as long as he didn't have to interact with Lorenzo Rey too much as he would come off like a stuttering mess, and just be an embarrassment, the better off Andrew would be. 'Lets go get a drink.'

'A...drink?' Andrew carefully repeated, as though such words like that were foreign to him.

'Yes.' The dusky blonde felt his eyebrow's furrow at that. Just what was this warlock playing at?

'I'm working.'

'How about after you finish working then?' That surprised Andrew. 'What time do you get off work?'

'I'm...not sure.'

'Not sure? Whilst it feels like millennia since I have last interacted with a young nephilim, I was sure they were entitled to taking breaks, or are the rumours true that you shadowhunters don't sleep?'

'I sleep perfectly fine.'

'Good to know.' Lorenzo felt a smile curve his lips when a light pink tinge graced Andrew's cheeks. The reactions he was receiving from this boy were quite pleasing indeed.

As for poor Andrew, this was all so new to him. He was in two minds. Was it possible the warlock was playing with him? After all, as per what Lorenzo said, it had been quite some time since he last conversed with someone his age, but Andrew tried not to think about that. Tried not to think about whether it was a female shadowhunter or another guy like him. Instead his mind shifted to the other thought. A more positive thought. Lorenzo Rey found him interesting. And if that was the case, then was it possible that the warlock was possibly asking him out on a...on a... The dusky blonde jerked his gaze back up to Lorenzo, eyes a little wider as realisation started to sink in.

'Um... Mr Rey... Are you possibly asking me to...'

'Have a drink with me, yes.' Lorenzo charmingly confirmed and smiled at the dusky blonde boy before him. The warlock wasn't about to call it a date when the dear boy was being this skittish as it was. Truthfully, usually by now, once he'd done the pursuing, his targeted partner for the evening would already be falling at his feet, completely charmed and taken by him and willing to do almost anything for him, yet this boy wasn't doing that. To Lorenzo, this nephilim was becoming more intriguing by the minute.

'Um, I'm not exactly...' Andrew cut himself off as he darted his gaze away, chewing absently on his bottom lip. 'I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but I'm not...um...” Andrew began to ramble adorably.

'What? Sure about your sexuality?' The warlock blurted out like he were talking about the weather and watched Andrew blush. The dusky blonde felt his breath hitch a little as Lorenzo suddenly tracing the underside of his face! From ear to chin with his index finger, making his skin tingle as the warlock tilted his head slightly up so he gazed into Lorenzo's mysterious dark eyes. 'Its just an innocent little drink Shadowhunter, no need to over think things.'

'Is innocent even in your vocabulary?' Andrew's eyes widened at his own dry response before he quickly took a couple steps back from Lorenzo's light caress, ducking his head as he did so. 'S-Sorry...' He didn't know what came over him to say that! He was never that rude or sarcastic with people he didn't really know.

'Its quite alright.' Lorenzo smiled gently down at the boy. 'You've just made today way more interesting.' Another blush tinted the nephilim's cheeks before Lorenzo magicked up another portal. 'Call me any time if you want to have that drink together.' Andrew glanced down at the card once more, index finger ghosting over the phone number as he chewed thoughtfully on his bottom lip. His gaze jerked up when Lorenzo turned his back to him, walking towards his conjured portal. 

'M-Mr Rey?' Said warlock turned to look at the young nephilim standing in the deserted alley with him. 'It is just going to be one drink right?'

'It can be however many you like, I won't mind at all.'

'I'm not all that experienced.' Andrew felt his cheeks flush even darker as the warlock arched an eyebrow at his words. 'In alcohol. I'm not experienced in alcohol.' The nephilim fumbled out. 

'Well I'm quite the teacher. I've magic at my fingertips and my schedule is conveniently freed up for the rest of the day.'

'One drink.' Andrew remarked as he took a few tentative steps towards the warlock.

'One drink.' Lorenzo parroted, placing out his hand and patiently waited for the boy to work up the nerve to take it. When the nephilim did though, Lorenzo had to fight the jolt of electricity he felt when Andrew's fingers softly traced over his open palm and then finally they wrapped around his wrist in a warrior hold which of course brought a smile to the warlock's lips as he closed his hand around Andrew's slender wrist too. 'I'll take you to a favourite rooftop bar of mine.'

'O-Ok...' Not that Andrew could say anything else when he was pulled into the portal and then was stepping out onto the rooftop of a building with a bartender cleaning glasses, soft music in the background and his green eyes shifted up to see the two of them there.

'Welcome back Senor Rey.' The man voiced, an accent plain to hear and the man seemed clearly fine with them just popping on in via portal. 'The usual?' He questioned Lorenzo who gave a nod, pulling Andrew over to some corner seating. It was then the young nephilim realised the bartender was a downworlder himself, a warlock in fact, as he began to magic bottles of alcohol, and whatever else he needed, as he began to make Lorenzo's usual drink for him. This man was another of the few that Lorenzo didn't mind making him an Old Fashioned.

'Would you mind making a refreshing cocktail for my friend here too?'

'Certainly.' Lorenzo turned his attention back to Andrew, gesturing for him to take a seat and watched Andrew stiffly sit down, in the corner of the plush seating arrangement and observed him look over the rooftop bar and the area where guests would normally arrive from, that being the elevator and stairs.

'Always on the look out I see?' Andrew jerked his gaze back to Lorenzo since he had been surveying the area, looking for quick exits in case he became under attack and severely outnumbered. His cheeks flushed as he hadn't realised the warlock was observing him that closely.

'Force of habit.' Andrew mumbled out as he tried with all his might to get comfortable as Lorenzo casually took a seat next to him, not too close to make him uncomfortable, but not too far away for Andrew to start internally debating just what this could possibly be. 

Blue eyes observed the fluidity in Lorenzo's movements as he leaned back into the plush cushions, his right arm over the top of the lounge suite, his hand not far from his left shoulder and Lorenzo has one leg crossed over the other with his left hand resting on his knee and the simple gold ring on his pinky glinted in the firelight. Andrew gulped down the lump in his throat, butterflies in his belly as he was so out of his league right now and was sure he was coming across as all types of awkward.

'Have no fear Shadowhunter.' Andrew arched an eyebrow at Lorenzo's smooth words, trying to ignore the fluttering he felt at the way _shadowhunter_ sounded coming from the warlock. 'This place is warded.' The dusky blonde had kind of felt like there was something heavy but invisible in the air, but he'd never really been around a lot of warlocks or wards over the years and so his knowledge on their differences and such were limited. 'This little Spanish inspired boutique hotel happens to be something I own, and I vet all guests who stay here.'

'I see...' What else was Andrew meant to say to that?

'Tonight, it will be just us though.' The dusky blonde felt his heart speed up at that. He jerked his gaze to the bartender who placed a cocktail down onto a coaster on the table in front of the corner suite he and the warlock were sitting at. The drink looked like the colour of sunset. 'Well, almost just us.' Lorenzo lightly teased as he accepted his Old Fashioned with a nod of the thanks, the bartender only glancing at Andrew for a few seconds, clearly realising that a shadowhunter was here, but wisely didn't say a thing and moved back behind the bar. 

Lorenzo was pleased the warlock didn't make comment, considering no one that worked for him would dare question his motives and Lorenzo liked having Mateo as his head bartender and would hate to have to fire him and then go through the process of hiring another. The man had been here for a decade now and Lorenzo disliked hiring new staff. It was all so tedious and long winded with the high security checks he would undertake to ensure his safety first and foremost, and then the safety of his guests. Not that anyone knew that of course. Lorenzo had a reputation to uphold.

'What is this?' Andrew picked up the drink created for him, looking at it with all the fascination in the world of a small child. It was utterly adorable to Lorenzo.

'Its called a Mai Tai.' The warlock remarked, gesturing with his hand for Andrew to have a taste. Not soon after he did just that, Andrew was coughing and spluttering, his blue eyes watering as he quickly placed the drink down so he didn't spill any of it on what appeared to be quite expensive furnishings. Lorenzo for his part immediately shuffled closer to the young nephilim in seconds as he slapped him heartily on the back. When Andrew got his coughing fit under control he shifted his gaze to look up at Lorenzo, ready to thank him, but felt his breath hitch again as he didn't realise just how close the warlock was to him now or how warm the man's hand felt through the layers of his clothing as Lorenzo's hand was still splayed on his back. 'Goodness...'

'What?' Andrew wasn't even sure why he even whispered the way he did. Or licked his lips for that matter too.

'You really are very beautiful up close.' Of course Andrew's cheeks warmed. Why wouldn't they when a centuries old warlock was praising him the way he was.

'I... Thank you...?' Andrew didn't even know if that was the right thing to say, but either way, it earned him a small laugh from the warlock, which was quite lovely to hear, so he guessed all wasn't too bad. 

Andrew's stomach churned weirdly when Lorenzo shifted away from him, once more leaning back into the cushioning and his hand, which had been against his back, disappeared and was once more resting over the top of the lounge. Andrew didn't like that one bit and he immediately frowned as he gazed down at the cocktail he had picked up once more as he realised something quite shocking. He wanted the warlock all up in his personal space.

'Now, drink up.' Andrew jerked his eyes up and over to the warlock at his side. 'We can't let good alcohol go to waste now can we?' Andrew jerked his head into a nod as he took another sip of the Mai Tai. It didn't taste as bad the second time round and Andrew shuffled a little in his seated position and got a bit more comfortable.

After all, what was one drink anyway?

#

Andrew didn't know how much time passed as he and Lorenzo sat and chatted about everything and anything. Lorenzo regaled him with a few stories over the past century or so and Andrew spoke a little about how he came to be at the New York Institute. He didn't remember much, but he recalled he was about six and he'd been hurt as Madrid had been under attack and he was taken to New York for urgent medical treatment. Lorenzo himself had been away in South America and had only heard snippets through the downworld grapevine but back then he truly didn't care about nephilim at all, not even if the rumours talked about how nephilim children had been killed that night. In fact he still didn't care about them, but there was just something about this boy sitting next to him that made him start to possibly think twice about all shadowhunters being bad.

As the night wore on, it in fact after midnight now, Andrew's tattered jacket was now cast aside, as was his weapons belt, but they were still within reach in case anything happened. There was also the fact that Lorenzo wouldn't dare allow anything to happen to such a cute nephilim whilst in his presence anyway. After all, Andrew was adorably slouched in the seating now, resting on his left side and facing him with his legs curled up and tucked half underneath him, his boots having been kicked off awhile ago too. You couldn't get a sweeter picture then that in the warlock's mind.

'Care for another?' Lorenzo asked as Andrew had finally finished his third Mai Tai, all the rum in it this time clearly going to his cheeks as his face was adorably flushed. Lorenzo himself was already in the double digits regarding his Old Fashioned, but warlocks rarely got drunk. Perks of being a downworlder and all. It was most definitely clear by now that Andrew was not a fast drinker, or an experienced one as he stipulated earlier, but Lorenzo didn't mind as he watched on as Andrew swirled the straw in the empty glass around and around as it made the fast melting ice cubes clink away. Clearly he was lost in thought as he didn't respond to his question. 'Would you like another?' Lorenzo repeated himself, a little louder this time and watched Andrew's blue eyes dart up to look at him.

'No thanks.' Andrew slurred a little. 'I don't like the idea of a hangover, especially when I’ve seen Jace and Izzy like that.'

'I could easily take it away for you.'

'That almost implies like you want me to spend the night.' Andrew blurted out and then hummed to himself, thinking over his own thoughts.

'That _is_ always an option.' Lorenzo watched on in fascination once more as the young nephilim took quite awhile to get the meaning of his words as he nearly lost grip of the empty glass as his cheeks brightened even more, the blush trailing down his neck rather cutely.

'Um...'

'How about we have one final nightcap some place else and then I portal you home?' Lorenzo quickly offered up, almost a little ashamed at himself for assuming the teen would want to spend the night, with him, a warlock of all things. 

Lorenzo carefully watched the play of emotions flutter over Andrew's face, he unsure what the little frown was about, but the young nephilim was quick to mask his reactions as he carefully got to his feet, shoving them back into his boots and not bothering with the laces as he pulled his weapons belt and jacket back on.

'Sure, I'll go for a final drink, but no alcohol anymore.' The teen requested, quite liking the idea of being able to spend a little bit more time with the warlock before reality had to sink its ugly teeth in and make him get back to the real world. The real world where a silly nephilim like him and an experienced warlock like Lorenzo just didn't interact like this. Lorenzo placed down his empty glass and got to his feet as well.

'Good night Senor Rey.'

'Good night Mateo.' Lorenzo called back as he pulled Andrew towards the elevator. The doors opened as soon as he hit the button and Lorenzo gestured for Andrew to get in, but watched in fascination, and with an eyebrow raised, as the young nephilim made his way back over to the bar.

'Thank you for making those cocktails for me.' Both Lorenzo and Andrew watched Mateo's eyes widen at that. After all, it was rare for a downworlder to ever receive any form of thanks from an angel blooded being.

'Have a pleasant evening, Senor Shadowhunter.' Mateo remarked and watched Andrew go jogging back over to Lorenzo, ducking into the elevator.

#

The two men ended up in a superior penthouse suite with its floor to ceiling windows that overlooked New York, the Hudson and of course the Statue of Liberty. The furnishings were plush, very expensive looking and in lovely earthly tones. There was a raised section, up about half a dozen stairs, where a massive four poster bed had proud positioning and then a complete wall which was lined with storage shelves and cupboards. There was books aplenty and quite extravagant artwork hanging up and numerous antique looking ornaments. In the opposite direction of the living space was the kitchen with breakfast bar and all the latest modern conveniences you could poke a stick at. To the right of that was a closed door which Andrew assumed was probably the bathroom. 

Even with all the grandeur of it all, Andrew was sure the warlock didn't really live here and probably used it as a temporary residence now that Magnus had been rescued and was return to New York as its High Warlock and of course back to his loft apartment back at the Brownstone. There was also the fact it didn't look that lived in. It was beautiful, but it was almost clinical in a sense too. Like it truly were just for show.

A snap of the fingers jerked Andrew from gawking at the immaculate residence and watched as the bright lighting dimmed a little, the warlock creating a softer, cosier and warmer sensation about the rather vast and open plan suite which actually made Andrew feel a little more comfortable.

'How would you like an espresso?' Andrew arched an eyebrow at the offer. 'I spent twenty years in Tanzania and Hawaii perfecting the best coffee beans and I guarantee that you will enjoy it.'

'Sure.' Andrew liked coffee and watched Lorenzo remove his jacket, gold magic lighting up once more as it floated onto a coat hanger and then hung up in a cupboard near the front door. The simple use of magic was breathtaking to Andrew as he had to shake himself out of his daze and watched Lorenzo shift over to the coffee machine which was sitting on the expensive granite top of the breakfast bar. 'You aren't magicking it up?' Andrew questioned the warlock as he finally got his legs working and shifted over to the opposite side, ready to sit down on one of the leather stools.

'Oh no, it is much more delicate then that. Beans require a lot of patience and care in order to perfect the perfect taste and temperature.' Andrew lost himself in the warlock as Lorenzo decided to give him a history lesson on the two types of coffee beans he perfected during his twenty years between the two countries whilst pottering around in the open plan kitchen, pulling glass espresso cups from the cupboard, complete with matching saucers. 

Andrew had no idea what he was doing, what came over him, as he suddenly was at Lorenzo's side, heart pounding and he had lifted up his left hand, gently gripping the warlock's shoulder as he made the older man turn to face him fully.

'Something wrong?' Lorenzo questioned as making them their espresso coffees was all but forgotten as he gazed down into the prettiest light blue eyes he'd ever seen. Lorenzo's dark eyes dropped suddenly when he took note of trembling fingers deftly undoing the buttons on his silk black shirt, the light material being pulled from the waistband of his trousers.

This sudden turn of events was quite surprising for Lorenzo, even if the warlock didn't outwardly show it on his face as soft pale hands rested against his warm bare skin on his shoulders whilst his own sat gently against Andrew's hips.

'Are you sure about this?' Lorenzo was never one to refuse the advances of a potential bed partner, but he was a gentleman and always made sure to get full consent. His consent came in the form of an adorable tiny nod from the nephilim as Andrew's hands pulled his shirt from his upper body, tracing the muscles on his arms with exploratory fingers and then those pretty blue eyes dropped to watch his silken shirt flutter to the polished floorboards at their feet. Andrew took in a deep breath before drifting his eyes all over Lorenzo's bare upper body, taking note of a couple of scars before reaching the man's dark hypnotising eyes.

'You're so handsome.' Andrew whispered his confession, like no one was meant to know his thoughts except the very man standing before him, even though they were the only two here.

'What's this, a shadowhunter complimenting a warlock?' Andrew's cheeks brightened when Lorenzo stepped closer, invading his personal space as he expertly peeled off his jacket and shirt with a tenderness and a slowness which made him shudder. 'You sure you don't want that coffee?' This was Andrew's last chance to get his head back on straight as Lorenzo took another step into his personal space once more, head dipping down towards him.

'I... I'm sure.' Andrew's eyes fluttered closed, lips slightly parted and he jolted when he felt the soft caress of the warlock's lips brushing sweetly, gently over his own. It didn't last as long as Andrew thought it would, he quickly biting the inside of his cheek to stop a whimper from bubbling up when Lorenzo pulled away from him.

'How was that?' The warlock questioned. As much as he wanted to throw the shadowhunter on his bed and have his wicked way with the boy, it appeared this was all very new to the young man and it had been centuries since Lorenzo last dealt with such an innocent being, man or woman, and as such he would have to take things slower then his own body was wanting him to.

'Can... Can we do that again?' Andrew's cheeks flushed at his own forward question, but he sighed in relief when Lorenzo wasn't in the least bit appalled by his request. Instead he was pulled towards the plush couch and they sat facing each other, Lorenzo leaning towards him once more as he placed his hand at the back of his head and pulled him into the kiss with a bit more intent and force this time. It was definitely different then the almost experimental kiss Lorenzo had bestowed on him seconds ago, but Andrew wasn't complaining one bit. In fact he very well moaned into the lip-lock. 

Again Lorenzo backed away, Andrew trying to chase his lips as blue eyes snapped open to look up at him and Lorenzo couldn't help the fact he was lightly smiling right now. Andrew liked that look on the older man. So much so, the next time Andrew blinked, he was sitting astride Lorenzo's lap! His big blue eyes were widely gazing down at the warlock who had his head tilted back, gazing up at him openly. Andrew's hands at the moment were currently gripping the top of the lunge cushioning, resting on either side of Lorenzo's head, and the dusky blonde had quite the death grip on the suede-like material. 

'What do you plan to do now Mr Underhill?' Andrew felt his body shudder, feeling the pads of Lorenzo's thumbs brushing circles into his bare skin on his sides, just above the waistband of his jeans, practically brushing over the tops of his hipbones. 

'Mm...not sure.' Came the whispered mumble. Andrew may have had three cocktails, but his mind and bodily functions were still intact, still conscious of everything around him even if his heart was literally pounding in his ears.

'Shall we take this up there?' Lorenzo nodded his head in the direction of the four poster bed on the raised platform, delighting in the blush on Andrew's cheeks as his mind was definitely on the same page as him now as to where this would definitely be going if he wanted it to.

'Y-Yes...' Lorenzo was so very pleased with that stuttered response and manhandled the young nephilim in his lap, pulling him quickly to his feet before ascending the stairs towards the king size bed. 

Andrew didn't have time to rethink his affirmation as his head literally spun when Lorenzo pulled him around in the blink of an eye and stole his lips as he was lost in an intense searing kiss. His very first searing kiss he'd ever experienced before. 

Andrew was not a stranger to kissing, having done it numerous times before, but never with a man and never like this either. In fact, the dusky blonde nearly lost his footing, knees growing weak as he gasped out of the intense lip-lock, eyes half lidded and darker then usual as he gazed up at the warlock flush against him. 

'Too fast?' Lorenzo murmured, ducking his head down as he began to pepper kisses along Andrew's bare shoulder. The nephilim was wide eyed, gazing out the floor to ceiling windows as the twinkling lights of New York danced over the rippling Hudson. A moan broke from Andrew's lips, it echoing through the room when Lorenzo's lips nipped on the tender flesh between his collarbone. Not only by the way the young nephilim had sweetly moaned out his response, that Lorenzo knew he liked what he had done, but it was also by the way the boy had gripped his hips, fingers slipping adorably into the belt loops of his trousers as Andrew had subconsciously tugged him in closer, their lower bodies flushed against each other, each being able to feel the growing hardness of their cocks.

'Not enough...' Andrew hotly confessed and a rather dangerous glint ghosted across Lorenzo's dark eyes as he snapped his fingers, listening to Andrew's shocked gasp as they were now both naked. Before Andrew had the chance to try and cover himself modestly, the warlock went about tossing the both of them onto the bed, the cotton sheets cool against their heated flesh.

Instinctively, Andrew arched his body into Lorenzo's, fingernails digging into his firm muscular shoulders as the warlock lay above him, their groins brushing together and making the dusky blonde cry out when Lorenzo began to rotate his hips, grinding against him experimentally.

Lorenzo's hands expertly took firm hold of Andrew's hips, not allowing him to move around all that much as he delighted in the soft mewling sounds the boy was making, some of which was surely in frustration at how slowly Lorenzo was rocking himself between the nephilim's spread legs.

'Please... Please...' Andrew cried out, begging for release as his eyes clenched closed as he was quickly falling over the edge. An edge he never thought he'd ever experience with a man above him.

Whilst the pleading tone was music to Lorenzo's ears, he didn't want things to end so quickly like this and ceased the grinding motion against Andrew's leaking cock. The nephilim cried out, eyes snapped open to look up at the warlock, blue orbs hazy with desire and need.

'Its alright.' Lorenzo cooed gently, cupping Andrew's cheek rather tenderly and felt his heart flutter when the boy leaned into his touch, head shifting as Andrew pressed an innocent kiss into his palm.

'Why... Why did you stop?' Vulnerability flashed in those blue orbs and for the first time in a very long time, Lorenzo wanted to protect someone. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'Absolutely not.' Lorenzo was quick to voice as he leaned more heavily on his left forearm, still resting over Andrew but shifted about as his right hand directed the nephilim's leg up and over his hip before his fingers ghosted over the underside of his trembling thigh before it reached its intended destination.

'Oh!' The dusky blonde gasped out when a magically lubed finger began to ease inside him. Lorenzo immediately saw the slight grimace and eased up, those pretty blue eyes darting open to look at him once more.

'How about _you_ kiss me this time?' The warlock dared. Instantly Andrew knew what the man was trying to do and quite frankly he was more then happy for the distraction as the sensation of having a finger up your rear wasn't exactly the most pleasant feeling in the world right now.

As Andrew lost himself within another searing kiss, this time with tongue, the unpleasant feeling soon shifted when his hole was stretched open wider, by two lubed fingers this time, and they suddenly brushed over something very sensitive which made him cry out in shock and surprise as their heated lip-lock was broken.

'Like that?' Lorenzo murmured hotly, feeling his skin begin to break out in a sweat as he tried with all his might not to rush this.

'Gods yes!' Came the immediate and very pleasing response. Of course Lorenzo decided to probe the young nephilim beneath him with in and out thrusts of his two digits and made sure to hit Andrew's prostate dead on each time, delighting in the way the nephilim cried out. It was music to his ears and his cock grew harder. 

Lorenzo was very pleased in the way Andrew lost himself, his restricted hips trying to jerk in time with his thrusting whilst his head moved from side to side, lips parted and kiss swollen as addictive little noises echoed about the suite. The nephilim boy was so lost in the sensations that he didn't even realise Lorenzo had added in a third finger, stretching him open even more.

'No!' Andrew cried out, cheeks flushing, as did his upper body when he suddenly lost the thrusting sensation of Lorenzo's very skilled fingers within him. He never thought it could feel that good and wanted, needed, the warlock to do it again.

“Shh...' The warlock murmured, drawing Andrew into a sweet lingering kiss as he magically lubed himself up and then drew both of Andrew's legs over his hips, encouraging him to keep them locked at the ankle behind him as he pressed the tip of his own leaking cock to the shadowhunter's throbbing entrance. 'Do you want this Andrew?' Lorenzo watched those blue eyes darken in lust as this was the first time he had called out the nephilim's given name so hotly. The dusky blonde thrust up his upper body, lips attaching to his own once more and the boy's tongue slipped between his lips as he tried to project his affirmation into that one hot kiss.

Well, Lorenzo was more then happy with that confirmation and slowly began to inch into the boy beneath him, feeling Andrew tense at the intrusion of his thick cock as their lips broke apart as Andrew bit down onto his bottom lip to try and not cry out in any form of pain or pleasure. The warlock didn't like that and ceased his movements, watching as those blue eyes snapped open to look at him, slightly watery.

'I'll go slow.' Lorenzo promised, his thumb gently pulling Andrew's bottom lip away from his teeth. He didn't like the idea of the boy hurting himself during this evening either. 'I need you to tell me to slow down if it becomes uncomfortable.' Andrew's cheeks flushed darker once more when Lorenzo began to sink within him once more. It made the shadowhunter ache like he'd never ached before and instinctively he shifted his hips, trying to adjust and gasped just like the warlock did when that seemed to make the man above him sink into him a little more easily.

'Oh God...' Andrew's thighs trembled as they remained clenched and wrapped around Lorenzo, gripping him more tightly, more possessively.

'Just Lorenzo is fine.' The warlock murmured, lips twitching into a satisfied grin as he finally bottomed out in the trembling nephilim beneath him. The way the boy's hole contracted around him was utterly exquisite to the warlock, but he held firm, wanting the pretty nephilim to adjust to his size without causing any further discomfort. 'Kiss me.' Andrew's panting breaths, which were ghosting over his lips, ceased as his blue eyes went slightly wide at his growled order of the shadowhunter. Lorenzo couldn't help but hold his own breath, thinking perhaps the nephilim would demand to be let go and the dusky blonde would go running out of his place, after getting dressed of course, because how dare a downworlder order a nephilim around, but luckily for Lorenzo, that isn't what Andrew did at all. The addictive boy suddenly jerked up once more, latching onto his lips as his arms wrapped around his shoulders to hold on for dear life.

That was all the answer Lorenzo needed as he held firmly onto Andrew's hips and slowly eased out of him, leaving just the tip of his cock within his tight crevice. The warlock listened to the sharp intake of breath, even though their tongue laden kisses didn't cease and fluidly, without thinking about it, Lorenzo eased back into Andrew's tight warm hole which adjusted beautifully to accommodate him. Like the boy was built for him.

'AH!' The young nephilim broke the heated kissing as he cried out at the sensation of Lorenzo's cock gliding sensually and hotly in and out of him. He tried to move his hips, tried everything in vain to speed things up, because his belly was clawing for something else, but Lorenzo was calling the shots and everything was at his pace. A pace Andrew found maddening as he thrashed his head from side to side, chewing on his bottom lip once more.

'Let me hear you.' Lorenzo hit Andrew's prostate dead on, the high pitched squeal from the nephilim very pleasing to hear. 'Do not hold back.' The warlock murmured.

'You're making me!' Andrew snapped back, a tear escaping the corner of his eye in frustration and it made Lorenzo freeze in his movements. 

'Am I hurting you?' The very thought made Lorenzo's stomach churn and his rock hard cock seemed to deflate a little. He watched relieved as Andrew shook his head.

'I want more.' The boy blurted out, cheeks flushed. 'Want you to drown out everything in my head.' Well, Lorenzo was all for challenges as he pulled one of Andrew's legs up and over his shoulder, opening the nephilim up as he deliciously cried out again.

'You asked for this nephilim.' Lorenzo growled as he began to thrust in and out of Andrew with sudden force that rocked the bed as the mattress springs squeaked. The warlock delighted in the impassioned cries coming from the shadowhunter beneath him as he took all the power away, this time pulling Andrew's other leg up and over his shoulder, bending the rather flexible nephilim at will. 

'Yes!' The young shadowhunter cried out, lost in the intense sensations building within him. So much so Andrew didn't even feel Lorenzo's fingernails digging moon shaped crescents into his pale skin as the warlock's pace sped up even more. 'Take me... Take me... Take me!' Andrew babbled in his delirium to reach his fast impending orgasm and it fuelled Lorenzo on as he did one final hard thrust, his cock pressing against Andrew's over sensitive prostate, nails biting into his skin and breaking through the flesh a little as Andrew screamed his release, coming untouched whilst Lorenzo continued to thrust in and out of his clenching folds to reach his own euphoria.

The last thing Andrew recalled was the tender way in which Lorenzo brushed the tears from the side of his face, the shadowhunter having literally burst into tears during the best orgasm he'd ever experienced, before feeling tender lips against his forehead as he slipped into darkness.

# End Flashback #

“Andrew?” Said shadowhunter gasped out of his rather eventful night with Lorenzo, eyes wide as Alec was now squatting beside him, one hand on his shoulder as he had shaken him from his dream-like state. “You alright?”

“I slept with him.” Alec's eyes widened, lips parting in shock. A full minute passed and even though Andrew was surprised at his own honest confession, he did feel his shoulders ease a little at finally admitting to it too. He'd kind of been avoiding the entire situation after all. 

Andrew had woken this morning, curled on his side and facing a fast aseep Lorenzo. Sunlight was streaming through the windows and making the warlock's tanned skin glow. Andrew had really wanted to touch him, as though wanting to make sure the warlock was real, but when his fuzzy mind finally caught on to the fact he'd just had sex with a man, and stayed out of the Institute for the first time ever, panic began to set in and Andrew carefully rolled away. He'd gotten out of the very comfortable bed and began collecting his attire, finding his stele and carved an iratze onto his hips to numb the pain he was felt this morning. When the pain shifted to a dull ache, Andrew quickly got dressed, tiptoeing down the stairs to collect his shirt and jacket and then was by the front door as he placed on his boots. Andrew cast one finally look up towards the four poster bed where Lorenzo was still asleep before he slipped out of the penthouse suite and then once he got his bearings as to where exactly the boutique hotel was, Andrew carved a speed rune into his hand and off he went, back to the Institute and his normal life.

Andrew had never thought he would see the warlock so quickly again, especially how Lorenzo turned up in Alicante so suddenly with the other two downworlders in toe. That just brought home the fact he had pretty much done a runner on the man, like the warlock was a one night stand to him. The very thought made Andrew's stomach churn and when he'd taken off earlier, and Lorenzo following him into the woods, he was certain the warlock wanted answers, but of course he began to fumble through his words and then along came Alec...

“Never thought I'd render you speechless.” Andrew quietly voiced as it appeared to be taking the dark haired teen a rather long time to process what he had blurted out.

“Did you just say...”

“I did.” Andrew felt his cheeks warm, just as Alec's did for hearing his own confession as it finally sank in. “What are you thinking right now?” Andrew softly asked, heart suddenly pounding as he hated the very thought of Alec turning away from him in disgust. Granted he knew Alec was gay, he'd come out to them, although a little hesitantly a couple years back, but he, Jace and Izzy accepted him because regardless of who Alec liked, he was still their brother and friend no matter what. As for Andrew, he wasn't sure how Alec would take this. After all, he still wasn't sure what he was, and yet he had just slept with a man, a warlock to be precise, and on the very first day he actually met him!

“What does it matter what I think?” Andrew darted his gaze over to Alec as he finally sat at his side, their shoulders touching. Alec placed on a gentle smile as he nudged Andrew. “What matters is what you think.” Andrew chewed on his lip at that. “Do you like him?”

“Its only been a day.”

“So? You've already slept with him so you must feel something.” Those words out in the open now made Andrew's cheeks brighten once more, just like Alec's did when he realised what he had said.

“Sex can make things more complicated.”

“Can it?” In that moment Andrew knew Alec had never been with anyone. Actually, the dark haired teen was pretty much just as clueless as he was when it came to relationships, only now Andrew had finally taken the plunge and had slept with a man for the first time, something Alec had yet to do himself. Andrew had only ever had sex a couple times before, with a girl back in Madrid when he'd been there last to see how his father was doing as he'd become unwell about a year ago. He'd know her for awhile and whilst she was pretty with her dark hair and green eyes, Andrew still didn't understand why he had slept with her. Maybe it was just to scratch an itch, to see what all the fuss was about, but in the end, he hadn't liked the experience with her at all. Last night with Lorenzo on the other hand was... “So, do you like him?” Alec repeated his previous question, completely cutting off Andrew's thoughts.

“Yes.” Alec felt his lips quirk up. “No.” The dark haired teens lips dropped into a frown. “I mean yes.” Andrew corrected himself. “No.” The dusky blonde watched Alec arch an eyebrow. “I don't know.” Andrew finally sighed aloud, shoving his face into his up-drawn knees. “Its messed up.”

“How so? You clearly got on well. Very well in fact.” Andrew's cheeks warmed again, just like Alec's. 

“He just...he confuses me. I know its not been all that long, but I don't know how to act around him. I mean last night, last night was amazing. We had drinks on the rooftop bar at his boutique hotel and we just talked. About everything and anything. Nothing about the Shadow or Down Worlds just random stuff. He even talked about some of his adventures from about a century ago and I was utterly captivated. I don't think I've ever talked so much with someone outside you guys.” Andrew watched Alec smile at that. “I felt like I could truly be me and when I saw him today, both at the trial room and when you caught us, I just feel drawn to him, like I always want to stand beside him.”

“I feel like there is a but in all of this.” Alec smartly voiced.

“With everything going on with the Clave and with Uncle Robert having been taken, and Mr Bane too, and now with the accords and the treaties rescinded, I just...”

“I think you're just making excuses now Andrew.” Blue eyes locked. “The accords and treaties don't make you feel what you feel. You feel this way because you had a connection with Mr Rey.” Andrew drifted his eyes down to his twisting hands, before shifting them back to Alec. “That's special.”

“You think?”

“Well, I'm no expert, but if you find someone you connect with, and you can be yourself with them, then yes.” Alec watched Andrew chew on his lip, deep in thought. “You know you can always be you around me Andrew. I'll accept everything about you. We're brothers.”

“Thanks Alec.”

“Regardless of the crap we've grown up with in Alicante and in New York and the bigotry that still goes on, it's alright to like whoever you want Andrew. Your not hurting anyone, you're just having feelings for someone, so what's wrong with that?” It didn't seem like Alec's words were convincing the dusky blonde. “How about you figure out who you are first, whether you're straight, gay, bi or whatever and then go from there, alright?”

“Yeah...”

“Now lets get going.” Andrew watched Alec smoothly rise to his full height. “Jace is practically crying out for help through our bond. We need to go save him.”

“From what?”

“Izzy's cooking.”

“Gods...” Alec placed out his hand, Andrew grabbing hold of it as he was pulled to his feet.

“You good?” Alec asked his brother and friend.

“Getting there.” The blonde murmured as they climbed down from the rocks.

“If you ever want to talk Andrew, I'm here alright?”

“I know you are.” The dark haired teen gave a nod as they started making their way back to the manor, back through the woods and then climbed over the stone wall. “That goes both ways too you know. I'm here if you ever want to talk about things too.”

“What things would I need to talk about?” Andrew jolted from running into the back of Alec as he had stopped suddenly, Andrew's gaze shifting over his shoulder to see what had caught Alec's attention so suddenly and felt his lips turn into a small smile.

“Mm, I wonder...” Andrew drawled as Magnus was sitting on the back steps leading up to the house, one hand holding onto a martini glass and the other was twirling some sort of flower between his fingers. “Are you here alone Mr Bane?” Andrew asked as it appeared Alec had lost the ability to speak, but they had both made their way over to the warlock.

“Yes, everyone has left, aside from Robert and Maryse of course.”

“Oh...”

“It was pointless for Lorenzo, Raphael and Lucian to stick around when at the moment they are not truly involved with what is currently going on. Of course that is not to say that the Clave won't call them back, but its best they get back to their usual lives for now.” Magnus darted his brown eyes up to observe Andrew for a moment. “Any particular one of my friends you are enquiring about Mr Underhill?”

“N-No...” The warlock delighted in the tiny blush.

“Hmm...”

“I've never seen a flower like that before.” Alec saved the day as Magnus' attention shifted to the flower in his left hand and Andrew let out a sigh of relief.

“Its called daphne. Looks delicate doesn't it?”

“Yes. Smells sweet too.” Alec voiced as he took a seat beside Magnus on the steps, Andrew following suit on Alec's other side.

“That it does, but whilst it may look pretty, and delicate, it is in fact quite the opposite.” Magnus explained and watched Alec tilt his head in intrigue. Andrew too. “The daphne is actually dangerous.” Magnus leaned in a little closer to the boys beside him. “Its poisonous.” The warlock voiced. “In this circumstance, one should never judge a book by its cover, right?” Magnus gave a wink as the boys nodded their heads adorably. Quietly he held out the daphne to Alec. “For you.”

“Really?” Magnus found the slight bewilderment on Alec's face rather adorable as he took the stem carefully with both hands. Andrew held a tiny smile on his lips as he watched the exchange between Alec and Magnus.

“You act like you've never been given flowers before.”

“I haven't.” 

“Oh. I should have gone for something more extravagant then.”

“No.” Alec smelt the flowers sweet scent. “This is perfect.” It truly was a disguise. Maybe even a little like himself as his fellow shadowhunters were always quick to judge him and then paid the price dearly later on. “Thank you Magnus.” Alec was truly touched by the gesture.

“You are very welcome.” The warlock responded back, lost in the vision of Alec before him as his eyes fluttered closed as he leant forward to smell the intoxicating scent of the daphne once more. Andrew for his part was starting to try and formulate a plan in his head as to how he could slink away and leave the two men be.

“Alec!” Andrew's escape idea was interrupted by Jace who was running down the hallway towards them on the back porch. “Save me!” The blonde desperately voiced, crouching down to their level and clutching like a child at his parabatai, arms secure around Alec's neck and shoulders. Alec was struggling to keep his face neutral as Izzy was striding down the hallway towards them, a bowl and spoon in hand. Her brown eyes locked onto her brothers.

“Alec! Andrew! You're back just in time to taste what I've made for lunch!” Andrew recoiled at Alec's side, almost looking like he was mapping out a quick getaway in his head as his blue eyes shifted about.

“You know I'm not a big eater Izzy.” Alec was the only calm one as he cautiously voiced that aloud, not wanting to offend his sister, but also not wanting food poisoning either.

“Just try a little bit, please? I promise its good!” She beamed triumphantly, holding out a spoonful of her supposed edible lunch to Alec who tried his hardest not to cringe at the smell of it, let alone what it looked like. It was a brownish-green colouring and only angels knew what the hell was in it.

“Um...”

“Taste it Alexander. I'm sure it'll be fine.” Alec darted his slightly wider eyes over to Magnus, watching him nod encouragingly at him and though Alec didn't want to, the hopeful look on Izzy's face was hard to resist as he bent forward, opening his lips around the spoon as he clenched his eyes closed and swallowed.

“Well?”

“Its... Its not bad.” Izzy let off an uncharacteristic squeal of delight. 

“I'm going to share it with mum and dad!” And she was off, bounding back into the manor and calling out for her parents.

“Damn Alec, your stomach must be made of steel to withstand that.” Jace remarked as he finally let go of his parabatai.

“It actually tasted alright.”

“It did?” Both Jace and Andrew voiced incredulously.

“What did you do to it?” Alec shifted his attention to Magnus.

“Whatever do you mean?” The warlock fanned innocence.

“Please, we know Izzy's cooking will never be good. She's practically been poisoning us since she was ten.” Magnus chuckled at that.

“I too already assumed she was all thumbs in the kitchen and the fact that wasn't going to taste very nice. After all, did you see the colour of it?” The shadowhunter boys chuckled at that. “So I thought it best to save you and just added a little magic to that spoonful, nothing fancy.”

“Thank you.” Alec definitely appreciated what Magnus did. The warlock gave a nod.

“Magnus?” All eyes shifted to Robert, he having gently rejected his daughter's request to taste her food. Thank goodness the Clave came in handy for some things. “We've been summoned.” Magnus gave a sigh, snapping away his half drunk martini and stood to his tall height, the three boys following suit as they stood up too. “You lot stay here.” Robert commanded of his children.

“But dad!” Jace was quick to complain.

“Magnus and I have been summoned to address the High Council _alone_.”

“But...”

“Alone Jace.” Robert reiterated and watched as Alec placed his comforting hand on the golden boy's shoulder.

“We'll wait for you and Mr Bane here.”

“No, go home to New York. I don't know how long Magnus and I will be here.” Eyebrows rose at that. “Your mother will oversee the Institute in my absence, and Alec, I want you to be second in command.” The dark haired teen felt his lips part as those words sunk in.

“Really!?!” Magnus could see the excitement bubbling within the teen, eyes shifting about to see how proud Jace and Andrew looked at hearing that too.

“You have the potential to become a great leader Alec.”

“Thank you!” The jovial smile lit up Alec's face, making his blue eyes sparkle. Magnus was entranced. “I won't let you down.”

“You never do.” Robert voiced gently and proudly as he squeezed Alec's shoulder before doing the same to his other boys and then headed off with Magnus, his family watching them go from the front porch this time.

Alec chewed on his lip, as his father and Magnus moved out of sight and let out a slight sigh. He lost the chance to try and apologise to Magnus for his own disappearing act this morning.

“How about I cook us something a lot more edible for lunch then Izzy's concoction, and afterwards, lets return to New York?”

“Mum!” Izzy complained, arms folded under her breasts as she pouted.

“Isabelle, you cannot cook. The sooner you realise that, the better off your brothers will be.” Alec and Andrew were quick to hold in their laughter, but Jace was not and he got a whack over the head for it from Izzy. “Also, we'll be returning to New York with a guest too.” Alec pretty much knew who that was already, but said nothing as he followed his family into Lightwood Manor and towards the massive eat-in kitchen-diner. 

He was starving after all, having skipped out on breakfast this morning.

#

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

It had been just over a week since Robert and Magnus left Lightwood Manor for their 'chat' with Inquisitor Herondale.

Since then communication had gone dark. 

After just one day back in New York, Alec had checked to see if his mother had heard anything. She was sitting at his father's desk, reading over numerous reports which were either investigative, patrols, inventory, rostering, training, education and the likes. He'd already read them himself, not having slept since watching his father leave and busied himself with catching up on all the reports on his father's desk. Alec offered up his own opinions on them, providing summaries accordingly, since his father had made him second-in-command and he assumed stuff like that would be of assistance to his mother who was now in charge.

'Have patience Alec.' Is what his mother had said. 'Its only been a day.' What Alec didn't tell her was his internal pain and panic about his father being taken from them again, even though this time Robert went willingly. Alec hadn't wanted to admit to that fear, feeling like it were a weakness and so kept the darkness brewing within him.

When Alec found out the news of his father having not returned from his evening stroll to 'check something out' he hadn't thought much of it at the time. After all, it wasn't uncommon for shadowhunters to go off the grid if they were digging deeper into something. Alec assumed that is what his father was doing.

However, when a day turned into two, then an entire week, Alec's worry grew deeper. He'd gone to check on his mother, coming upon her in his father's office, pacing the room as she was on the phone.

'Something has happened to him Jia, I can feel it.' Alec plastered himself against the wall, head turned to the partially opened door. 'Robert wouldn't just disappear without sending a message of some kind. You know he would do so through Luke, Raphael or even Magnus even if he's not been around for ten years.' Alec back then found the names familiar but didn't know why. 'This isn't like him Jia.' Alec watched his mother finally sit down, shoulders hunched. 'How will I tell the kids? Saying he's in Alicante on business is not working on Alec.' Said boy watched his mother sigh in relief. 'I could definitely use the help, especially with Max. He's not going to understand, even though he is off studying at the Madrid Institute. Thank you Jia, I'll see you tonight.' When Maryse ended the call, Alec stepped into the room, scaring his mother as she didn't realise he was there.

'I'm not waiting until tonight. You tell me everything now.' Alec sternly requested, shutting the door and placing up a silence rune so it was just them and no one could eavesdrop like he had been. Alec was not leaving until he got the truth. This was his father after all. The man he had idolised since he was little and when his mother was worried, and showing it, the matter was serious.

He listened attentively to what his mother currently knew and afterwards, even though he never really did it with his parents these days, Alec hugged his mother. She hung on tight and they stayed like that for who knows how long. That night Maryse sat them down and told them she believed their father had been kidnapped. After all, not everyone was a fan of the accords and treaties and equal rights between the Shadow and Down Worlds. Afterwards his mother travelled to Madrid with Jia Penhallow for support and Alec ended up back in his room with Jace, Izzy and Andrew and trying to hack the system to see what the Clave was doing about the disappearance of the Head of the New York Institute. 

When they found out nothing was happening, the four teens started their own mission and of course, three months later, lucky for them, they got their father, uncle and husband back. 

However, for Alec, now to have him taken again, even if it was to address his capture to the Clave over the past three months, Alec didn't like being kept in the dark. He'd sent off messages to Alicante but nothing was coming back to him. Even Izzy tried looking for paperwork through the shared database and no record that Robert and Magnus were actually in Alicante could be found. Then there was the fact that even his mother's messages were unanswered. Though Maryse didn't outwardly voice it or show it, Alec knew his mother was worried too. He was pretty god at reading other people's emotions these days.

So, because communication was pretty much dead, in order to keep himself busy, because of this, the only thing Alec knew to do was to oversee all the paperwork coming and going from the New York Institute, going hard in training and nearly rendering some of the younger shadowhunters to tears at the gruelling sessions he undertook and during the dead of the night, when all were asleep, he'd be stealthily pulling mountains and mountains of books and old reports from the library and archives and bringing them back to his room. Before getting stuck into them he would shower and then dress in a pair of slacks and sweater which had seen better days and would pile countless books and papers onto his double bed, Alec sitting in the middle of it.

Two days into his research, Izzy had snuck into his bedroom and joined him, her instincts that something was up with her big brother correct. The following night Jace and Andrew were there too, sitting on the lounge in his room, near the balcony and sifting through books and papers as well. Izzy just couldn't keep her mouth shut with what Alec was doing, which was trying to locate any paperwork on Valentine Morgenstern. She also knew her other two brother's would want to help and she didn't even have to twist their arms to do so.

All three of Alec's siblings had fallen asleep in their respected spots, Jace having rolled onto the floor near the lounge, Andrew curled up in a corner of it and Izzy was on Alec's bed, drawing in deep breaths with a strand of hair caught at the corner of her lips. Alec brushed it away and then got back into his reading, burning the midnight oil for several days running.

Each time Alec came up with nothing, even when Izzy tried to hack the security system, it was frustrating the older teen. The Clave covered their tracks well, especially about anything _negative_ in their history and that pissed him off.

'We need a break.' Izzy had remarked on their fifth night in. 'And Alec really needs to get some decent sleep.' She'd been worried about her big brother and the bags under his eyes which were usually so alight and expressive, but were currently dull and plagued with too much responsibility at only 17 years of age.

'What do you have in mind Iz?' Jace remarked as he closed yet another book that provided nothing.

'Outside resources.' Izzy wiggled her eyebrows. Alec was intrigued and closed another folder and got off his bed.

'Alright, lets go then.'

'No Alec, what part of you need proper sleep did you not hear me say?'

'But...'

'Get going, I'll handle him.' Jace remarked as he placed his hand on Alec's shoulder and Izzy and Andrew left Alec's bedroom.

'We should be going with them!' Alec complained even as Jace was shoving him under the covers of his bed.

'Andrew and Izzy have got this. Have faith in them Alec.'

'I always do but this is different! We might be targeted, you just never know so its best if we all stuck together!'

'Shush!' Jace ordered as he pulled up Alec's navy quilt and the plain black mink blanket to rest under his chin. 'Izzy and Andrew can be pretty stealthy when they want to be and you need to sleep.' Jace ordered of his parabatai and brother. 'If we get assigned a patrol mission by mum, I need you in top form to watch my back, got it?' Alec jerked his head into a nod, his rune at his abdomen practically humming with Jace being so close to him. He followed his brother with his tired gaze, watching Jace turn off the lights, the room being illuminated by the moonlight streaming in through the balcony windows and door and the small amount of light from the lamp near his lounge. That is where Jace plopped himself down, sprawled there as he picked up a few more books, reading by lamplight and grinned when he listened to Alec's tiny little snores as he was out in minutes.

The other half of the team of four had split ways, escaping the Institute undetected. Thankfully Alec wasn't aware of that, of two of his siblings and dear friends going their separate ways or else he would have a fit. The two teens slipped into the night, signalling to each other that if anything went down, they had their phones in easy reach to send off alarm bells if required.

Izzy went directly to Hotel Dumort and used her personal relationship with Raphael to ask the vampire whether he knew anything about Valentine, but the stubborn man was loyal to Magnus and would not reveal anything. Izzy had invaded Raphael's personal space that evening, trying to charm him with her body warmth and curves as her arms went around his neck and she battered her eyelashes at him. 

A tumble in the sheets later, and Izzy still came up with nothing. She huffed out her displease when she woke the following morning, checking the time on her phone to see it was nearly 7am and she had a few missed calls and messages from Alec. Her plan to try and persuade (seduce) Raphael to spill the beans had failed and in all honesty, she couldn't be too mad as loyalty was very appealing to her and Raphael Santiago apparently had that in spades when it came to his warlock father. She kissed the vampire's cold cheek before dressing and left the Hotel Dumort and its inhabitants to sleep the day away and headed back to the Institute. 

As for Andrew, he had ended up at Lorenzo's boutique hotel only to find the warlock was not in when he got there. The doorman eyed him suspiciously, he wasn't glamoured at all and anyone would be able to see the runes against his pale skin on display. The doorman had demanded his name and Andrew gave it freely, taking note how the warlocks eyes widened a little. A swirl of magic and the door was opened for him, allowing him entrance into the hotel.

'Mr Rey stated if you were to come around, that you had access to the rooftop bar. He's out on business, but I'll let him know you are here upon his return.'

'Th-Thank you.' Andrew softly remarked as he headed up to the rooftop bar to see some guests milling about and Mateo gave him a nod., instantly recognising him even if it had been over a week and all. Andrew took a seat in the same spot he was at when he first came here with Lorenzo and couldn't help but smile a little sheepishly when a Mai Tai was delivered to him without question. Mateo had sent it over to him on a mist of his green magic.

Andrew didn't know how much time passed until his gaze jerked up, butterflies fluttering in his belly when a hand rested on his shoulder. Instead of mysterious dark eyes gazing gently down at him, Andrew found luminescent purple instead. A frown instantly formed on the dusky blonde's face as an unfamiliar warlock decided to sit right next to him, really getting up in his personal space.

'What is a shadowhunter doing here alone?' Andrew shrunk away.

'Please do not touch me.' He implored, right hand on his belt near a blade. A shudder which was not pleasant went down Andrew's spine as the warlock's clawed hand, he was unglamoured after all, drifted down his arm.

'I just want to keep you company. There is no harm in that is there?'

'I wouldn't do that.' Andrew and the unnamed warlock gazed at Mateo who was coming back over with Andrew's sixth Mai Tai. He'd been drinking them pretty quickly, nervous to chat with Lorenzo since he hadn't seen him since Lorenzo had followed him into the woods, wanting an explanation for his disappearance and Andrew was trying to fumble his way through an apology when Alec had caught them.

'This is not your concern Mateo.' Andrew was looking between the two warlocks. The one next to him looked a little 'green' or 'younger' then Mateo and Lorenzo so Andrew could only assume perhaps he was like a teenager with how disrespectful he appeared to be. Kind of like how young shadowhunters could be to the older ones, getting lippy and causing issues just to be cool in a sense.

'This is Senor Rey's shadowhunter.' Andrew watched the warlock's clawed hand jerk from his wrist which it had been wrapped around and the warlock shot to his feet. 'No one is to touch what Senor Rey has claimed.' Andrew furrowed his eyebrows at that, not sure what Mateo meant by that, but either way he was very pleased when the pushy warlock backed off and made his way over to another group of downworlders.

'Thank you Mateo.' Andrew softly voiced as he traced a finger around the rim of the cocktail glass. 'Mr Rey and I aren't exactly...'

'Aren't exactly what?' Andrew jerked his eyes up, lips forming into a smile all its own as the handsome warlock strolled on over, dressed in all black with a gold jacket that seemed to glint in the firelight up here. 'Care to finish that sentence Mr Underhill.'

'I'll think about it if you have a drink with me?' Andrew coyly asked back. Lorenzo was immediately charmed as he took a seat and Mateo went back to the bar to make him an Old Fashioned. What Lorenzo liked even more was instead of the one metre or so gap they had back in the beginning, or how they didn't even finish their conversation back in Alicante, it didn't stop Andrew from shuffling closer once Lorenzo took a seat, one leg crossed over the other. Andrew was pretty much curled into his side. The warlock was more then happy about that as his arm went around the shadowhunter who beamed him quite the smile and began to sip his Mai Tai through the straw rather tantalising as Andrew licked his lips.

'I'm glad you're here.' Andrew murmured into Lorenzo's neck, eyes peering over to the other warlock who was glowering at them. Lorenzo seemed to pick up on the fact that someone was watching them as his narrowed gaze met the purple eyes of the young warlock who was quick to look away, possibly even submit to defeat even without some sort of “battle” happening.

'I'll make sure to tell my warlocks, especially Mateo when you arrive so _no one_ bothers you.' Those very words made Andrew's heart flutter as Lorenzo pulled him closer whilst accepting the Old Fashioned from Mateo.

Andrew couldn't remember much after that, but when he woke up, he was naked and pretty much lying over the warlock who was very much wide awake and looking up at him, Lorenzo's skilled hands resting against his hips, thumbs tracing circles into his warm shuddering skin. Andrew instantly flushed red as the memories came back thick and fast, he having recalled vomiting in Lorenzo's entranceway. He'd mumbled an apology before the Mai Tai's came up again and he was dragged to the bathroom where Lorenzo snapped his fingers freeing him of his soiled clothing and cleaned up the mess in his suite. 

Once Andrew emptied his stomach, voice croaky, Lorenzo made him gargle and then wiped him sweetly down with a cloth by hand. The coolness of the damp cloth had been very refreshing to Andrew's flushed skin and he could recall moaning at the tender ministrations the warlock bestowed on him.

'You're so handsome...' Andrew remembered rambling and the teen recalled being carried to Lorenzo's bed, placed on the mattress as the warlock went looking for some spare clothing for him. Andrew's cheeks brightened when he remembered his drawl of not wanting to wear anything as he crawled into Lorenzo's bed and snuggled under the covers, nose diving into the pillows which smelt wonderfully like the handsome warlock. Several minutes later he had shivered under the covers, blurry eyes blinking open as Andrew demanded Lorenzo get naked too, and the warlock did so with a snap of his fingers and a wide grin on his lips, totally enjoying this tipsy Andrew with his adorably blushing cheeks and pouting lips. 

'Good morning Andrew.' Lorenzo softly murmured, one hand leaving the shadowhunter's addictive hip region as he cupped his blushing cheek.

'H-Hi...' Andrew whispered, the pounding in his head easing as gold magic seeped into him and made him sigh as he couldn't help it when he snuggled into Lorenzo's bare chest. 'I'm so sorry about last night.'

'Oh I enjoyed it, even if we didn't do much.' Those huskily voiced words instantly had arousal beginning to burn within Andrew.

'We...We could do something now?' The dusky blonde gasped when Lorenzo quickly rolled over, pulling him beneath him and the teen arched into the warlock who ground against him rather hotly, making him cry out as he wrapped his legs around Lorenzo's hips, trying to jerk up in time with the warlock's expert movements.

Andrew's early morning was quite eventful, his voice carrying throughout the suite as Lorenzo pleasured him until he was shouting the warlock's name in wild abandon. He'd snoozed for another half hour and when he woke, Lorenzo was not in bed next to him which made his heart clench. He wondered if that was how the warlock had felt when he woke up to realise he wasn't there that morning too. 

Andrew crawled out of the bed, finding new shadowhunter clothing just for him and pulled it on. It felt nicer then his usual gear which was probably vanished to parts unknown thanks to his vomiting ordeal. The shadowhunter made his way down the few steps to see Lorenzo draped in a silk robe, sitting at his dining table with the newspaper and one leg crossed over the other, tanned skin on full view as Andrew gathered the warlock was either only wearing boxer briefs under the robe or possibly nothing. He tried not to picture it. 

'Coffee and cream cheese bagels from Paris, just for you.' The warlock remarked and Andrew really couldn't help it when he kissed Lorenzo's cheek and sat down to eat, a little surprised that Lorenzo had recalled some of his ramblings as Andrew had spoken of visiting Paris a few times for training purposes and found this little café by accident and they sold his favourite coffee blend and had the yummiest bagels. 

Unfortunately Andrew did kind of ruin their first breakfast together with blurting out whether Lorenzo had ever heard of Valentine Morgenstern and The Circle. The shadowhunter was quick to notice the way Lorenzo went rigid. He knew the warlock knew of them, but the man refused to tell him a thing. They had argued a little, or more like Andrew snapped at Lorenzo, even though he had no reason to and then just stormed out like a child.

As he got back to the Institute, Andrew knew his behaviour was uncalled for and he sent an apology via message to Lorenzo and tried not to think about how much it hurt when the warlock didn't answer it.

Izzy got back to the Institute a few minutes after him and they both narrowly missed Maryse as Andrew quickly pulled his sister and friend into a nearby closet along with himself. 

The two teens had bantered in their hidden room, only to freeze like deer caught in headlights when the door opened.

'You two about finished?' They found the cockily grinning Jace looking at them.

'How'd you know we were here?' Izzy had remarked as she exited the closet first.

'You two weren't exactly quiet. Especially you Iz, when you get in our faces like you do.' The golden boy dodged a punch and observed the two previously hiding teens glance around. 'Relax, mum is already back in dad's office.' He watched his siblings sigh in relief.

'Where have you two been and why wasn't I invited if you were going to stay out all night having fun whilst I got stuck babysitting a snoring Alec.' Jace complained light-heartedly.

'You offered.' Izzy and Andrew voiced simultaneously as the three of them headed towards the third floor where the living quarters were. Both Andrew and Izzy needed to shower ad change after all.

'Out with it.' Jace demanded. 'Where were you? Alec has already been asking me if I've heard from you and he's giving me a headache with his worrying.'

'I was trying to get information out of Raphael.' Izzy remarked as they stopped at her room first. 

'Just how hard were you trying?' Jace teased and received a thump on the arm for it. He shifted his golden eyes to Andrew. 'What about you? Where have you been?'

'Doing the same thing.'

'You had a threesome together?' Jace questioned with a raised eyebrow and a slightly squeamish look on his face. Andrew's cheeks blushed instantly and Izzy smacked him over the head.

'No!' She yelled as she unlocked her door. 'Andrew went to seek information from Lorenzo Rey.'

'Lorenzo Rey the warlock?'

'Yes, the warlock. What other Lorenzo Rey do you know of?' Izzy remarked sarcastically. 'Anyway, he's been around for a long time like Magnus Bane has.'

'What did you find out?'

'Um, nothing. He said he can't divulge information without talking to Mr Bane first.'

'You two are useless.' Jace huffed and walked off. 'Instead of making the excuse of trying to get information, just own up to the fact you just wanted to get out of here and go have sex.' The golden boy shouted back down the hallway, making Andrew turn even redder in the face as he fumbled to unlock his own door to his bedroom which was next to Izzy's.

'Shut up Jace!' Izzy snapped back. 'We'll meet you in the training hall in half an hour. And bring Alec as we need a new plan!' Izzy ordered and Jace just gave her a backwards wave as he continued on his way. Whenher brown eyes shifted to Andrew, she couldn't help but laugh as he was fumbling with the lock and handle to his room, but finally got it right and ran inside, slamming the door shut. She'd seen the way the warlock had looked at him back in Alicante and knew something was going on even if the dusky blonde wasn't admitting to anything. 

Well, if another of her brother's was finally letting loose and doing something for themselves, Izzy was all for it. Now all she needed was Alec to lighten up some and start living for himself and not the expectations coming from their parents and the entire Shadow World.

During the rest of the time, with still no word from Alicante about Robert or Magnus returning, Alec poured his attention into investigating any movements on Ex-Circle Members and any whispers about sightings of Valentine Morgenstern. With Izzy and Andrew bombing in their requests for information from both Raphael and Lorenzo, it was Alec that took an audience with both men asking for their help. He didn't ask them to go behind Magnus' back and instead he asked them to open up their channels to the vampires and warlocks they knew, perhaps even if they knew any wolves and fae folk too. All he was wanting to know is if someone they knew heard whispers of The Circle or a man by the name of Valentine Morgenstern then could they just advise Alec of where the talk was coming from. That way he could start building a map of any movements and sightings. He had to start somewhere.

The two men weren't particularly fond of the idea, but they had agreed to send out messages to those they knew but whether their downworld friends and contacts wanted to take part was not up to them. Alec could do nothing but nod in agreement to that and hope he would receive fire messages of any whispers and possible sightings. Even that would ease him a little.

A first possible sighting of some Circle members came about one week after Robert and Magnus still hadn't returned. And it was in the Bronx. Alec was wired and he needed the distraction as Lorenzo and Raphael's contacts from around the world hadn't come back with anything so far. Alec wasn't usually an impatient guy, in actual fact he usually had the best patience in the world, especially dealing with Jace and Izzy and his little brother Max when he was back in the Institute on holidays, but this waiting around just wasn't for him. 

Alec was ready to go the minute he heard of the sighting, because how dare something be going down in _his_ city and he didn't know about it and the fact it might place everyone in danger, downworlders and mundanes included, but he calmed down and went to discuss it with Jace, Izzy and Andrew first. Being kept in the dark was one of Alec's least favourite things, so he always ensured to keep his group on top of everything he was doing. If he forgot to do that, Izzy would nag him for hours and nobody wanted that.

Even though the intelligence received wasn't that crash hot, Jace, Izzy and Andrew were keen to check it out. Maryse had been keeping them all on a tight leash, they hadn't been on a patrol all week and for Alec the protectiveness coming from their mother was both sweet and annoying. They were skilled shadowhunters after all.

Of course, what the intelligence lacked was the fact that when the four of them got there, it was a massive warehouse district and didn't actually pinpoint the sighting whereabouts so they had no choice but to clear it all out. It took hours and whatever Circle members had possibly been there had already cleared out, part of the warehouse completely on fire to erase their tracks. 

Izzy had found a prisoner in the warehouse and was shocked to realise she'd seen the little girl before as she untied her hands and feet and removed the tie from her mouth. Unfortunately whilst Izzy was doing that, she had also set off some traps at having freed the young warlock and Alec being the ever protective brother he was, dove in front of her and the young girl, the flying projectile ending up in his thigh. Jace was beside him instantly, ripping out the blade and carving an iratze on his arm to stop the bleeding. An alarm system soon went off and rogue downworlders began to surround them. Alec with his injured leg kept the young girl behind him as he shot off arrow after arrow from his position whilst Jace, Izzy and Andrew took up the fight with their blades and whip. 

Everyone came out with some scrapes and bruises and they slipped away with the little girl just as the police and fire services turned up.

'We'll have to let Detective Garroway know what went down here, so if anything is found which isn't considered normal in the mundane world, he can pass it to us to investigate further.' Andrew smartly voiced and Alec was in agreement, but never voiced his opinion when his vision blurred. Alec stumbled and Jace was quick to catch him. All the dark haired teen recalled stating was he was feeling woozy and was looking at the worried face of the young girl, her hands clenched at her chest before the darkness came.

#

(Meanwhile, in Alicante...)

With a rather famous downworlder like Magnus Bane in Alicante, security was off the charts and shadowhunters were working around the clock, several even being pulled in from various Institute's around the world to assist in keeping security tight. Magnus would have been offended if he were anyone else, but he kind of liked the attention even if he found it all laughable considering he could render them to toads at the snap of his fingers.

Turns out the Clave were not taking any chances and weren't allowing any messages to come through, regardless of what they were. Or more or less no messages were getting through to Robert or Magnus as that would disrupt the Clave's interrogations. 

Over the days they had been here, both Robert and Magnus were being very civil, Magnus even going so far as to pulling memories from his mind, forming them into photographs so all could see what he saw, what he endured and who were the culprits causing him pain. Especially the one where he was looking up into the psychotic face of Valentine Morgenstern, who these idiots all thought were dead, as he was placing the agony rune on his right hand for the umpteenth time. Magnus was thankful Robert gave him permission to pull the same memories from his mind too, so the Clave could see they all matched, with Robert having to watch on as Magnus endured the agony rune over and over again.

Imogen Herondale was not impressed, because she had been leading the whole 'Valentine Morgenstern is dead and not a concern' but even she couldn't deny the images as they were passed along to various Council members to murmur over.

“What do you think he is planning to do?” A member of the clave council questioned, but before Robert could even begin to speculate, a fire message came shooting through the walls and right towards Magnus, his hand reaching up to take hold of it.

“Bane!” Imogen yelled as she shot to her feet. “How dare you interrupt this meeting by...” Magnus ignored her ranting as his eyes dropped to the fire message. These ones were tweaked with demonic magic which wasn't really used these days, since it was recognised as dark magic, but Magnus only had them in case of emergencies as they would penetrate through any wards, portals and security systems in order to reach him post haste. Robert observed as Magnus shot to his feet, he following suit.

“Magnus, what has happened?”

“There has been an attack in New York.” Magnus' gaze shifted around the room as several Clave members were quite surprised by that, considering they knew tension between the races had been pretty non-existent for a decade. “Robert's son, Alec, has been injured. This message is from my most powerful healer, wishing for our urgent return.”

“Oh gods...” Robert shifted his attention to Imogen and then the President of the Clave Council.

“In light of the current situation Robert, I suggest the both of you head back and investigate what went on. We expect a full report in a few days time.” Imogen did not look happy about that at all, but as she was not the current Head of the Clave Council, there was no room for her to argue with the other members who happened to agree.

“Thank you Sir.” Robert was practically running to the portal room, forgetting that Magnus could make one himself for them.

“Robert, calm down.” Magnus went after the shadowhunter. “Alexander is fine.” The warlock voiced as they stepped into the portal room.

“But you said...”

“I know what I said.” Robert furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Did you just lie to the Council?” 

“Lie is a very harsh word Robert.”

“Magnus!” The shadowhunter snapped. “Is my son alright?”

“Catarina has stabilised him. Apparently Maryse sent a fire message two days ago, for that is when the attack took place, but of course its not reached you. She was quick to contact Catarina who worked her magic on Alexander again.” Robert let out a sigh of relief. “Come on, lets get back to where we belong. I've had enough of Imogen Herondale to last me a lifetime.”

“Its not over Magnus. She's a stubborn woman.”

“I've never liked her. There's something...off about her.”

“She's just old school Magnus.”

“Old school meaning she doesn't want change and is likely to be very pleased about the accords and treaties being rescinded so the nephilim can once again rein supreme over all?”

“Well...”

“Never mind, lets get you home.” Magnus made his own portal for them. “Lets see how they like it when communication goes down for a few extra days more then what the Clave Council requested.” Robert arched an eyebrow at that. “I'll also temporarily disable the portal for a time, explaining the magical mechanics to them oh so vaguely as the portal required maintenance to be done on it and that will give us some extra time to continue investigating Valentine's sudden reappearance.”

“Continue?”

“You seriously didn't think your children weren't going to start looking into Valentine Morgenstern and The Circle did you?”

“Those little...”

“You gave your daughter free range to look into the security systems and start trying to locate a possible traitor in your Institute. They also now know the name of the man we are looking for too and the group he oversees.”

“All information about him is blocked.”

“Of course it is.” Magnus rolled his eyes at that. “However, do you think they would stop there? Just accept that?”

“Well...”

“Your son, Alexander, appears to be a very resourceful young man and is more then likely going to go seek out outsider resources to gain information about Valentine. After all, that is what he did and he ended up finding us.”

“You don't think...”

“Unfortunately, I am predicting that Alec may have already tried to reach out to Lorenzo and Raphael through _certain_ sources.”

“And?”

“I am predicting they aren't likely to give him the information so freely. Not unless they have spoken to us first.” Magnus watched Robert sigh in relief. “I cannot hold them back for much longer Robert. They are their own people and are not puppets to do as I please. If they wish to voice their opinion on certain matters, or certain people, they will do so of their own accord, especially if your son can convince them.” 

“Well...”

“He seems like a shadowhunter who could persuade anyone to his side.”

“Alec is...special. Always has been.”

“So isn't it best, before he persuades Lorenzo and my son to come clean that the information actually comes directly from us instead? You don't want to loose Alec's trust do you?”

“Of course not! I just... I don't want him hurt is all.”

“He's a shadowhunter Robert. Its in your line of work.”

“That's not what I meant Magnus.”

“I know, but the past cannot stay hidden Robert.” Blue eyes shifted to look at Magnus as they stood in front of the portal which would take them back to New York. “Its time they both know just who Valentine Morgenstern is.”

“You're right.”

“Of course I am.” Magnus winked as he slipped through the portal, Robert shaking his head as he went through too. 

They popped up outside the Institute and Robert took their stairs three at a time, the alarms going off when Magnus entered. Shadowhunters came from everywhere, but were quick to lower their weapons when they noticed who had entered and the alarm system was shut off.

“Where is the temporary Head of the New York Institute?”

“In your office Sir.” A young woman voiced.

“I'll head to the infirmary to check on Alexander.” Magnus voiced and the men split in the elevator.

#

(In the infirmary...)

Magnus entered to see Alec lying in the same hospital bed he was in over a week ago and was fast asleep. The warlock picked up his chart and started reading over the diagnosis to see the young nephilim had once again been struck by venom. 

“Is Alec going to be alright?” Magnus jerked around, not realising their was someone else in the room and noticed a little girl was curled up in the corner of the infirmary, arms wrapped around her legs. He placed down Alec's chart and slowly headed over to the youngster, making sure not to appear threatening in any way as he squat down a few feet from where she was huddled in the corner.

“Hello there Sweet Pea, what is your name?”

“Madzie...”

“That's a very pretty... Oh!” Magnus exclaimed when he finally recognised the name, plus when he took notice of her big brown eyes, the frizzy hair and the scarf around her neck. This was Alec's little warlock he'd rescued!

“Are you here to hurt Alec?”

“Of course not Sweet Pea. I'm here to make sure he's getting better.”

“How?” Magnus placed out his hands, twirling them this way and that as they lit up blue, he watching her eyes widen and her lips part into a wondrous smile as a daisy formed and floated across the short distance between them and tucked into her hair.

“I'm just like you Sweet Pea. I'm a warlock too and I'm not here to hurt you or Alec. My magic can help him get better.”

“Like the pretty doctor lady that was here before?” Magnus assumed Madzie was talking about Catarina, and didn't have to assume any further when the very woman walked in, her eyes locking on him.

“I see you've met Alec's bodyguard.” Catarina smiled. “Not much of a talker though.”

“Catarina, this is Madzie.” Said woman frowned at that, since she'd been trying to talk to the young girl for two days now. She was lucky she'd gotten her to eat and drink, but the little girl hadn't wanted to leave the shadowhunter's side, which was very adorable, but she hoped nothing was wrong with Madzie because she had been refusing her help to scan her with her magic. Catarina observed a look on Magnus' face which meant he would explain it all later and Catarina couldn't help but smile when Magnus coaxed the youngster into coming over to see Alec, he picking her up and placing her on the edge of the infirmary bed as they gazed down at the sleeping shadowhunter.

“When will he wake up?” Her big brown eyes looked up at them both.

“I think he'll awaken tomorrow, so how about we leave him to rest?”

“Can I come back and see him then?”

“Of course you can Sweet Pea. I'm sure he'll be very pleased to see you.”

“Why don't you come stay with me and tomorrow we'll come back to check on Alec together?”

“Ok...” Madzie softly voiced, Magnus' heart melting as she crawled over to Alec, pecking him sweetly on the cheek before he lifted her off the bed. Magnus gave her a tiny wave and a silent thanks to Catarina as she took hold of Madzie's hand and exited the infirmary.

“What am I to do with you?” Magnus softly voiced as he really didn't like seeing the boy injured at all, even with knowing he was a shadowhunter and it was practically within his job description. He placed his hand on Alec's forehead, feeling his magic hum weirdly, but jerked his gaze to the door when it opened up and in walked the Lightwood clan.

“How's he doing?” Robert was by Alec's side in seconds.

“As I said before, Catarina has stabilised him.”

“His little shadow has left.” Izzy voiced and Magnus gave her a grin.

“Catarina has taken Madzie home, though she insists on returning to check on Alec tomorrow.”

“Who is Madzie?” Robert asked.

“She's the little warlock Alec saved at the Manor where the two of you were held captive and she was also held prisoner at the warehouse we invaded a couple nights ago following some whispers we heard about possible Circle activity.” Andrew blurted out, never being a good liar. He was like Alec in that sense.

“You did what?!?”

“Robert, think of your health.” Maryse gently voiced as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“You can shout at me when I'm better.” Smiles lit up the faces of the younger shadowhunters as Alec cracked open his eyes, they squinting at the brightness of the lights. Magnus' magic was quick to dim them for the boy.

“We really need to stop meeting like this young shadowhunter.” Magnus teasingly voiced and Alec snorted a laugh as he tried to sit up in the bed. Jace was there to help him and offered up a hoodie which was resting over the backing of a chair nearby since Alec wasn't wearing a shirt. Magnus was liking the view a lot, not wanting Alec to place it on over his bare pale skin littered with runes, but was quick to bite his tongue from saying anything when Alec's parents were standing right there.

“I feel like I've been hit by a truck.”

“Venom can do that to you.”

“Again?” Alec questioned as Magnus picked up his medical chart to read it over again, pausing when he noticed Catarina's comment.

“Its different from before. Catarina has made a note that your body is still carrying a portion of the venom from before and thinks the two mixed together really knocked you about, which is why you feel a bit poorly still.”

“Venom still in me? How is that possible? Should I be...I don't know, more unwell or something?”

“Ordinarily, yes.”

“Ordinarily?” Alec repeated and watched as Magnus shifted his gaze to his father.

“I think I know why my magic has been a bit sensitive towards Alexander...and possibly even a little different with Jace as well.” Magnus offered up. “It does have to do with what happened all those years ago.” He watched the older shadowhunter shift his gaze between both boys.

“What are the two of you hiding?” Alec sternly voiced, arms crossed over his chest.

“I asked Magnus to take some of your memories.”

“What?!?” Everyone in the infirmary that weren't aware of the situation shouted.

“When?” Alec seemed to be the only calm one right now, but he was good at masking his feelings.

“When you were five.” Magnus offered up.

“Why?”

“When you were five years old, you were stolen.” Izzy gasped at this massive reveal as all eyes shifted to Alec who quietly listened to his father explain what happened a dozen years ago. “We were in Alicante and I turned my back to you for several moments, letting you go over to the fountain as you wanted to look at the fish whilst I spoke to some young shadowhunters and when I shifted back around to take you back to Lightwood Manor, you were nowhere to be seen.” Magnus watched the teen furrow his eyebrows as though trying to pull memories to the surface but Magnus had fed them to a memory demon and Alec wasn't getting them back any time soon. “When I lost you that day, I didn't know how to face your mother. In the span of minutes, I'd lost our son. I searched all day to try and locate you before telling Maryse what had happened.”

“An Alicante-wide search began.” Maryse filled in, that horrid time in their lives still very fresh in her mind even with how much time had passed.

“We couldn't even use a form of tracking on you because you were not a shadowhunter yet.”

“Your parents searched non-stop for two weeks before calling me in. I was in London for a friends 800th birthday celebration. It'd been going for over a week which is why I'd not been answering their requests for help.” Magnus offered up.

“Our hopes to find you alive was dwindling fast.”

“So how did you find me?”

“Hellhounds.” All eyes shifted to Magnus.

“I begged Magnus to try and find any trace of you. I would give my very life to get you back safe and sound.”

“Your scent was faint so the only way to help find you was to summon my hellhounds from Edom.” Alec's eyes were slightly wide, along with his siblings at taking all this in. “Hellhounds are pretty much dogs and their sense of smell is impeccable. We found you in an abandoned property, on the outskirts of Alicante, with two murdered shadowhunters.” Magnus softly spoke, his eyes shifting over to Jace. “Stephen and Celine Herondale were the slaughtered couple.”

“Who's that?” The blonde remarked in confusion as Robert and Maryse were looking right at him just as Magnus was. “Why are you staring at me for?” Magnus waved his hand, Jace gasping as his shirt and jacket was suddenly removed.

“Hey!” The golden boy shouted, as Magnus shifted around Alec's bed to stand in front of Jace.

“That is a very famous birthmark you have.”

“That's not a birthmark, its an old scar I got when I was injured in training.”

“No, it is not.” Magnus stated matter-o-factly. “Your parents were Stephen and Celine Herondale.” Jace's mouth dropped open. “The Herondale's are a very prolific shadowhunter family, just like the Lightwood's. Every Herondale that I know of has that same birthmark.”

“Wait, are you telling me I'm related to the Inquisitor in some way?”

“She's your grandmother.”

“Oh my...” Izzy remarked as Jace slumped into a chair, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to take in this startling news. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that Robert and Maryse weren't his real parents, but he'd been with them for over a decade now that they were 'mum' and 'dad' to him these days no matter the blood that ran through his veins. However, now knowing that he was a Herondale and related to the nasty Inquisitor, Jace wasn't sure he liked being told this news.

“So Jace and I are tied because the person who took me had something to do with his parents death?”

“Technically you were both taken. You were first Alec and then when you were released, Jace was taken.”

“Who took us?” Magnus got a nod of the head from Robert.

“Valentine Morgenstern.” 

# 

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I thought this chapter might be delayed because I was unwell, but I got it out, so hooray for me! I hope it actually makes sense and by the end gives us a bit more potential for Malec to progress (eventually). I just realised they are a lot slower then I thought, especially considering what has happened with ReyHill already. Oops! Also, I did notice a mistake where somewhere in the beginning I had Alec only 'out' to Izzy and Andrew and then in a later chapter made mention that he is 'out' to Izzy, Andrew _and_ Jace. So that's annoying, but I'm going to go with Alec being out to all three of them as that'll make it easier for me if I ever have Jace and Alec chitchat about their supposed “love lives”.

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

_Valentine Morgenstern_

Both boys' eyes were wide in shock.

“Are you telling us that we are linked to the most evil shadowhunter you've ever met?” Alec's eyebrows furrowed even as the question spilled from his lips.

“Yes.”

“Why?” His voice softened. “Why Jace and I?”

“Because of what he did to you both.”

“Magnus...”

“We cannot keep them in the dark any longer Robert. They deserve to know what is wrong with them.”

“What is wrong with us?” Magnus shifted his gaze to those pretty blue eyes which held worry within their depths and he hated he had placed it there as a shirtless Jace made his way over to his parabatai and they clasped hands without a thought.

“Sorry Alexander, that was a bad choice of words.” Magnus moved closer to the boys. “I've just realised what makes you both different from everyone else. What makes you both unique from all other nephilim.” Magnus implored. “Robert, will you allow me to run my magic over them? My magic has placed a block on them from years back.” 

“Block? What block?” Jace piped up, frown on his face.

“That choice is for them.” The older shadowhunter resigned himself to give the option over to his children. Robert kind of thought he had all the time in the world to tell Alec and Jace about their past, but now it was all catching up to him.

“What block are you talking about Magnus?” Maryse was just as confused as her children in the room. Magnus felt sorry for her, as this was going to be just as shocking to her as it was for all other parties in the room, especially the boys. Magnus placed up his hand, advising Maryse not to get close.

“Please Maryse, I need you to stay back.”

“But my boys!” 

“Maryse...” Her dark eyes shifted over to her husband, his hand out to her. “Please.” Robert felt his shoulders relax some when his wife took his hand.

“You've got some explaining to do Mr Lightwood.” Maryse growled out.

“Alexander,” All eyes shifted to Magnus. “Will you let my magic release the block I placed on you all those years ago? If you are willing to that is?”

“I...guess...” Magnus could tell the boy was nervous.

“It won't hurt, young one, I promise.” Magnus softly voiced, a tender smile on his lips. When Alec gave him a nod, Magnus clapped his hands together. “Everyone, please stand back. I cannot have anyone's energy interfering.” Jace refused to move. Instead his hand clasped Alec's tighter.

“I'm not moving an inch from my parabatai.” 

“You will disrupt my magic Golden Boy.”

“Jace, its alright.”

“You sure?” The younger teen implored, trying to read into Alec's emotions.

“I am.” The blonde reluctantly shifted away, moving over to Andrew and Izzy as Magnus coaxed Alec to lie down.

“It's going to be alright Alexander.”

“Do you promise?”

“I promise, Sweetheart.” A tiny pink hue rushed across his cheeks at the endearment Magnus bestowed on him. An endearment Alec had never heard anyone call him. “Now, close your eyes and try and relax.” Magnus watched Alec's eyes flutter closed. “My magic is just going to caress you, seep into your bones, into your core for a moment and remove the block I cast there alright?”

“Ok...” Once Magnus felt the teens heart slow, he snapped his fingers and his blue magic glowed over his hands. He watched it crackle and spark, tendrils seeking out Alec as his magic washed over the young boy, taking note at how a tiny gasp broke from his lips. Magnus watched in fascination as his magic began to change colours and immediately frowned as he felt resistance.

“You are fighting against my magic.” Magnus' eyebrows furrowed. “I want to release you of the block Alexander. Why are you fighting me?” Magnus' eyes widened when Alec cried out. He could hear the pain in the boys voice instantly.

“My back! Stop! Please!” The young nephilim jerked up in bed, Magnus quickly stopping his magic as it curled back towards him. Alec was slightly hunched forward, hissing as Magnus checked on him, the block keeping Alec 'sealed' remained in place as the boy gasped for air. Brown eyes shifted over the teens back, where holes and dark colouring could be seen curving around the inside of his shoulder blades near his spine. “You said it wouldn't hurt!” Alec glared whilst also frowning up at the warlock, a cute pout on his lips.

“I... I'm sorry Alexander. I didn't think you would fight me on this.” Alec's family were quick to move back over to him. Maryse was the first to see the wounds on Alec's back. 

“You're bleeding!” Maryse gasped out as she grabbed some gauze to place against Alec's back, but didn't get far as she watched her son jerk away from her touch.

“Mum don't, I'm fine.”

“Alec...”

“Its nothing to worry about. I'm fine.” 

“You're not fine!” Jace snapped crankily whilst rubbing at his parabatai rune. He had thought something was going to burst out of him if Magnus didn't stop his magic like Alec had cried out for him to do. It was such a weird feeling to Jace. He'd never felt like that before and was quickly back by the dark haired teens side, protective instincts flaring. “What the hell were you trying to do to him?” The warlock moved around the bed, shifting over to Jace.

“I wanted to do, what I'm about to do to you.” Before Jace could even ask what the hell that was, Magnus placed his hand right at his chest, magic flaring once more. “I release you.” 

“Jace!” All cried out as the teen fell to one knee as he glowed golden, brighter then any of them had seen before. It was practically blinding! 

Everyone watched on in shock and surprise as pure white wings burst from Jace's back, he crying out in pain, but it was quickly subsided by Magnus' blue magic ghosting over him, numbing it instantly.

“What the hell!?!” The teen cried out, golden eyes blazing up at Magnus. “What have you done to me?”

“Its alright Jace.”

“How the hell is this alright?” The teen snapped as one hand was waving at a feathered wing which had suddenly become part of Jace's appendages and seemed to move by mere thought process as one curled towards him, as though wanting to shield and protect him.

“Relax.” Magnus ordered, his magic engulfing Jace once more and everyone watched on, eyes wide as Magnus' power retracted Jace's wings and they disappeared like they hadn't even been there, except the markings he now bore on his back. Andrew was quick to react, catching Jace from completely collapsing to the tiled floor as he helped him into a nearby chair and then pulled out his stele and carved iratze's into Jace's skin, the golden boy taking in several deep breaths and gave the dusky blonde a grateful nod.

“Fuck...” One shaky hand brushed through Jace's golden locks. “Please tell me this is all a dream and I didn't just see...see...” 

“Pure white angel wings?” Izzy offered up and got a glare from Jace because of it. “What? They look exactly like the ones on the Angel!” Izzy proclaimed and pointed to one of the stained glass windows in the infirmary which sure enough had an image of the the Angel Raziel with beautiful white wings.

“Its as I suspected.” Magnus sighed out as he magicked Jace a shirt, the teen placing it back on and covering the scars on his back which no amount of iratze's would be able to cover up since Jace and wings were a real thing now. Magnus knew the young nephilim just needed some training to make them appear at will and the more he did it, the less it would hurt in the end. If he wanted to that is. Its not like it was learning a new weapon, even though they could very well be the best weapon Jace could ever have, but for now that conversation was for another time. “This is Valentine's doing.” Gasps filled the infirmary.

“What did _that_ man do to my boys?” Maryse voiced sternly, demanding answers.

“The rumours that circled Alicante, about Valentine possibly experimenting on nephilim is true. This is proof.” 

“No!” Maryse gasped out as she went to Jace's side, kneeling beside the chair as she placed her cool hand at the back of his sweaty neck. 

“You were taken when you were three.” Magnus softly voiced, Jace's eyes wide as he gazed up at him. “You are not aware, because you were too young to remember, but just in case, your memories were taken too.” Just listening to Magnus voice that, Robert was fast understanding just what sort of pressure he had placed on his friend. “Valentine kept you for two years, doing his experiments on you. Perfecting them if you will.”

“So, I have wings...because of him?” 

“Its part of the result of what he did to you, yes.” All parties were finding it hard to comprehend what Magnus was saying. Trying to make sense of having discovered a child they raised, and one they grew up with, for more then a decade, had wings and the psychotic and most evil shadowhunter known in history had done it! “I believe he was the one that murdered your real parents. Valentine manipulated Stephen and Celine and when he disposed of them, making it look like a suicide, he seized his moment to take what they truly loved from them.” Magnus shifted his eyes back to Jace. “He saw an opportunity to put his research into action, because this time he could stay hidden for longer, and perfect it since he would have more time with this nephilim child then the first one he took.” Magnus' gaze shifted to Alec.

“Are you saying Alec was...”

“Experimented on as well.” Maryse gasped as all eyes shifted to Alec. “He was Valentine's first victim.” Magnus felt his heart ache as Alec clenched the bedsheets on his lap, eyes lost as he gazed down at his shaking fisted hands. “Alexander...” Magnus waited for those blue eyes to look up at him. “My magic reacts to you and Jace, because of what has happened to you both. Valentine wanted to know what would happen if a nephilim child was injected with pure angel and demon blood.” Gasps filled the room. “You were the first to have both pure angel and demon blood injected into your body.”

“My boy!” Maryse shuffled to Alec's side, placing an arm around his slouched shoulders.

“No one ever believed the rumours about Valentine, about whether he would experiment like that, but when I met you at the banquet, there was something different about you. I didn't think much on it back then, but from all the paperwork gathered from Valentine's hideout, or one of his hideouts, from memory, it appears he was trying to produce himself a Warrior for Heaven.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Izzy shouted as she was trying to process all this information whilst worrying tremendously for her two brothers.

“A Warrior for Heaven, to do Valentine's bidding. Alexander didn't make the cut. Only Jace did.”

“Why Jace?”

“Because he has pure angel blood running through his veins.” All eyes shot to the blonde, but Jace was only looking up at Magnus. “The glow that engulfs you, of what I saw in the dungeon cell, I knew there was something different about you. My magic doesn't react to you like it truly does with Alexander, but I can feel the difference in you compared to the usual nephilim.”

“We've seen the glow from Jace a few times since he has been with us, but he's never reacted like what you did to him before.” Robert remarked. “Why is that?”

“I believe when you asked me to take their memories, my magic may have placed a block on what Valentine has done to them. Only now that we are together here, does my magic start reacting to them again, because its now released Jace and was trying to do the same to Alexander but he's rejecting it.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip, eyes drifting down to his hands once more. He didn't want to admit to how scared this was making him and he was almost envious of Jace for just allowing Magnus' magic to sweep into him and 'remove' the block so very easily. Alec was just as shocked as the rest of them were at seeing Jace with wings, but they were perfect on his brother and parabatai. They really did suit him in the several moments they got to look upon them before Magnus retracted them.

“The first time we saw it was when Jace was five years old and we found him in that abandoned warehouse.” Alec jerked back into the present at listening to what his father said.

“Remember Robert, Alexander was taken first, when he was five. He was taken so no one was paying attention to the fact that Stephen and Celine's bodies wouldn't be found for quite some time. Attention was drawn to them only after Alexander was found two months later. You're a prolific family and when the eldest son of said family has gone missing, all attention was on Alexander and that gave Valentine an opportunity to commit his crimes on the Herondale's and steal Jace away. No one thought about any sort of connection during this time because Stephan and Celine were slain in England at the time. No one thought about how easy it was to use portals through the Institute's back then.

“How could we have missed this?” Maryse asked, pure confusion rushing across her face as her eyes drifted back to Jace who was slouched in the chair, eyes locked on his clasped hands in his lap.

“Because you were being a frantic mother Maryse.” Magnus explained and Maryse's gaze flickered over to him. “Your little boy was taken from you. You upturned Alicante trying to find Alec. What mother wouldn't have tunnel vision to try and get back their innocent child? You just didn't think he was going to be taken somewhere else and in the end, we found him in New York, but whilst that happened, Jace's fate had been set for him too. The experimentations Valentine subjected on Alec could now be modified. After all, he had two long years to spend his time perfecting what went wrong with the first nephilim child he experimented on.” Maryse was beyond livid and wanted Valentine's head on a platter for what he had done to her sons!

“Magnus... You don't mean...” Robert began.

“Like Alec, Jace was injected with pure angel and demon blood, only Jace's angel blood took over, became more dominant. It is what makes him stronger then normal nephilim. It is why my magic reacts to him because thanks to Valentine's modifications, Valentine got what he wanted.”

“What he wanted...” Everyone mumbled in the room.

“Valentine successfully created his _Warrior for Heaven_ , made of pure angel blood.” Jace's eyes jerked up at that. “Jace is not like other nephilim. His strength and power is advanced. I even suspect his life expectancy won't be like a normal nephilim either.” Jace furrowed his eyebrows at that, unsure what Magnus meant by that.

“If Jace is this Warrior for Heaven as you say, why would Valentine let him go?”

“Why indeed.” Magnus hummed. “That is a mystery and could be worrying too. Perhaps he has something planned for Jace that we are yet to know about.” The very thought brought dread into the infirmary.

“What of Alec? Why was he cast aside?” Robert questioned.

“Alec does not carry pure angel blood like Jace does. Alec's angel blood did not become dominant like it did with Jace.” Alec closed his eyes, dread filling him as he almost knew where Magnus was going with. “Alexander has demon blood running through him.”

“Surely you are mistaken.” Maryse quickly commented. “My son would never...”

“I know what my magic feels Maryse.” All eyes were on Magnus. “I have been around for centuries and I felt it when I met Alec when he was a little boy at the banquet. I didn't much think of it when we finally found him when he was five, nor did I think much of it when I met him again when he was eight, but it makes perfect sense now.”

“Magnus, what exactly are you saying?” Robert gently voiced, keeping an eye on his eldest who was quiet as a mouse in the bed, head bowed.

“My magic calls to Alexander.” Wide blue eyes shot up to look at Magnus, the infirmary deathly silent as everyone took that in. “My magic, born from Edom's depths, calls to one who holds familiar demon blood within him.” The teen gulped down the lump in his throat. “The demon blood that runs through Alexander, it is linked to the mother of all warlocks who resides in Edom.”

“You cannot mean...”

“Lilith...” Alec softly remarked. “I have Lilith's blood within me, don't I?”

“You do.” Magnus confirmed.

“But how can I...” They all watched as Alec traced a rune on his right forearm.

“Because you are still nephilim Alexander. There are half blooded nephilim who can take runes all around the world.”

“That is true.” Robert remarked as he thought of young Helen Blackthorn, born of nephilim and fae parents. He had not seen her in several years, but Andrew Blackthorn and he had trained together when they were young.

“Also, first and foremost, you are the son of two nephilim standing right in this room, but your blood has been manipulated, just like Jace's.”

“Jace is much more powerful then anyone, of course he would be of pure angel blood.”

“Alec...” The blonde finally got up, with a little help from Andrew and came to stand by his parabatai, hand on his shoulder. “We are still the same. Still nephilim and still parabatai, no matter what.”

“I know this is a lot to take in Alexander, but do not doubt the power and strength of the demon blood that resides in you. It has its advantages too.” Magnus frowned when Alec snorted at that and tried not to be offended. After all, the poor teen was being handed quite the curve ball after all. “Shall I show you?” Magnus' right hand lit up blue, before his magic turned into a ball and floated in the middle of his palm. Alec, like the rest of them, was transfixed as Magnus' magic shifted into a dancing flame. Instinctively Alec reached out his left hand, but jerked back just before touching Magnus' magic. “Its alright, you can touch it.” The young shadowhunter's lips parted when Magnus' blue magic encircled his hand, pretty much jumping from Magnus to himself.

“By the angel...” All those present remarked as Alec was literally in awe as Magnus' magic seemed to become a part of him, if only for a few seconds before it died down.

“Just think, with some training, you'd probably be on par with your parabatai, having these different abilities and yet still remaining together as one. Fighting as one.”

“Alec!” Everyone shouted as the teen scrambled from the bed, ripping the IV from his hand as he bolted from the infirmary.

“Let him go.” Magnus firmly ordered of everyone. “He needs a moment to think, even though more needs to be revealed to him.”

“What more can there possibly be said other then our son carries demon blood in him?” Maryse was fighting to keep calm.

“Valentine made a mistake with Alexander. He shouldn't have allowed him to live.”

“Why?”

“Because unknowingly Valentine created a counter to his Warrior for Heaven.”

“What do you mean?”

“He created a _Warrior for Hell_.”

“WHAT!?!” Shouts echoed through the infirmary. Perhaps it was a good idea that Alec wasn't here for this part right now.

“Are you saying Alec and I are meant to be sworn enemies?” Golden eyes shown with fear as Jace placed his hand over his throbbing parabatai rune.

“You were not meant to bond with anyone.” Magnus clarified. “You were meant to be the one true soldier for God, a lone warrior that Valentine could wield as he pleased.” Jace furrowed his eyebrows at that. “We were closing in on his whereabouts, from analysing information from various sources and as we closed in, he made a mistake and lost you. Your little five year old adventurous self slipped out of his grasp. Back then, you fell into the safe arms of Robert and Maryse. I'm sure Valentine believed he would get you back, but the Lightwood's kept you protected, kept you safe all this time and suddenly, years have passed and now its possible that Valentine has grown concerned for what his experimentations have produced.”

“Why?”

“He's been keeping an eye on us, or more importantly he's been watching Jace, probably making a plan to kidnap him again, only thing he didn't count on is seeing Alec and him together like they are.” Robert guessed and Magnus nodded his head having predicted that as well.

“Finding a parabatai is never a given with nephilim. If you don't find one by the time you are eighteen, you'll never have one and if you find one who is your true parabatai, well, the power that can be felt is mind blowing. Or so I have heard.” Magnus reiterated, hands waving around and rings sparkling in the sunlight streaming in through the windows. “I doubt Valentine would have believed that the two boys he experimented on, the boys that are now his _Heaven and Hell_ , ended up bonding together. Bonding like true brothers and ultimately becoming parabatai. _True_ parabatai it seems.” Magnus shifted his gaze to Jace. “You took your sacred oath and in doing so, Heaven and Hell have combined. They are now linked and currently at peace. It will stay that way as long as the two of you are at peace with each other.”

“Will we always be at peace?” Magnus could see the fear in Jace's eyes at the possibility of his bond with Alec being tested and perhaps being ripped apart.

“I may be centuries old, but I cannot predict the future.” The golden boy lowered his eyes to his clenched hands once more. “Valentine may hope that the two of you battle it out, because he would want Heaven to win and to wipe out anyone with demon blood.”

“Meaning Alec too?” Andrew quietly asked and he chewed on his bottom lip when Magnus gave him an affirmative nod. 

“Technically he carries demon blood within him now. Not by choice, but to Valentine, Alexander is tainted for he accepted that blood and now he should not be on this world like downworlders such as myself. He will want the two of you to battle it out to the death.”

“I would never hurt Alec!” Jace shouted out his conviction, trying to send good vibes through his bond to his hiding parabatai. 

“You might not get a choice. He could be Valentine's undoing, and therefore Valentine would want you to protect him from Alexander. Although, Alec could be your undoing as well.”

“We'll never be at war! We're parabatai!” Jace was all riled up, both Robert and Maryse coming to his side to try and calm him down as he glowed golden. 

“I hope, for all our sake, you two warriors remain as a combined force. I might even selfishly state that the both of you could be what Robert and I need to move forward, to forge new accords and treaties.” Jace seemed to simmer down. “Of course none of that matters right this moment when all this news is shocking enough as it is. We need to address one thing at a time.”

“Alec...” Jace rubbed at his parabatai rune. “He needs to hear the rest of this story. However right now...he is confused... Frightened... Hurting...”

“Why don't you go to him?” Magnus suggested. “He'll need his parabatai.”

“I can't.”

“Why ever not?” Izzy remarked as all eyes shifted to Jace as he rubbed at his bond.

“He doesn't want me to.” And that hurt the teen more then he'd like to admit. “He doesn't know what to think about all of this. Right now he wants...” Golden eyes lifted to Magnus. “...someone he suddenly fills more connected to then us right now.” Izzy gasped at that, eyes sparkling with tears. “Someone who has demon blood like him and can help him understand it better.”

“Give him time. Alexander will understand that he is still a formidable shadowhunter. Still your brother and parabatai. The bond you share, it will always be tested, but have faith in it and him, alright?” Jace gave a slight nod, wanting to believe Magnus' words.

“Look after him for me?” Magnus gave the blonde a slight bow, hand at his heart before swiftly leaving the infirmary as his magic tracked the pretty boy down. 

Magnus found him on the roof of the Institute, he quietly closing the door behind him as he made his way over to Alec who was curled up in a corner, knees drawn to his chest and eyes on his left hand which had a small blue flame dancing erratically in the centre of his palm, Magnus' magic still residual within him.

“Very impressive.” The warlock softly remarked and the flame was extinguished as Alec clenched his fist and then turned his head away in shame. “Alexander...” Magnus took a seat next to the stiff teen. “Your family is worried about you, especially Jace.”

“I feel him through our bond.”

“So answer it. Tell him you're alright.”

“I'm not alright.” Magnus shifted a little closer to the nephilim, hoping to try and calm him in some small way. 

“There is still more you need to know, but I promise you, you are still you Alexander.”

“Am I though?” Came the soft sad little voice. “As if I wasn't already a freak as it was. First being gay...and now this.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at that, watching Alec blush at his own confession. “No one is meant to know that.” He quickly mumbled out.

“I'm not here to judge you Alexander. I've had many lovers, both men and women, so you being you, liking who you want to like, that is your business.” He watched Alec hug his legs even more. “Does your family know?”

“Only Jace, Izzy and Andrew. I don't think I could ever tell my parents.”

“They will love you regardless Alexander.”

“I doubt it...” The teen let out a sigh. “Now I've got demon blood in me. Like I didn't have enough problems as it is.” Magnus' heart gave for the young shadowhunter who seemed to always place so much pressure on himself, never mind the fact he seemed to doubt his skills and strength compared to his parabatai and maybe even to other shadowhunters his age.

“You are special Alexander. Unique. Just like Jace.”

“I'm a freak.” Magnus placed out his hand, placing his fingers under Alec's chin and directed the boy to look at him.

“If that is how you feel, because you have demon blood in you, then I am a freak too.” Alec's mouth dropped open as Magnus' hands lit up blue and he watched as Magnus dropped his glamour and brilliant golden cat eyes appeared. “This is what has been given to me from birth. Like you, I never got a choice.”

“By the angel...” Magnus observed Alec's shaky hand come up to cup his cheek, thumb brushing under his right eye.

“The blood of the Queen of Edom runs through your veins.” Magnus watched Alec deeply frown at that. “I have the blood of the most powerful Prince of Hell within me.” Alec's blue eyes jerked back up to Magnus' cat orbs.

“You mean...”

“Asmodeus is my father.” Magnus had not told a lot of people that in his centuries and waited with baited breath for that news to sink into the shadowhunter sitting at his side. He also waited for the teen to bolt at it too. When it never happened, Magnus' tense shoulders eased. He just knew this boy was special. “You know, we can always be _freaks_ together?” Alec let out a tiny chuckle as he closed his eyes, hand dropping from Magnus' face as he hugged his legs to himself, head tilted on his knees as he looked up at Magnus who had let his magic disappear, but his golden cat eyes were still on display.

“So, the Prince of Edom is your father huh? Good to see you just slipped that on in there.” Magnus quirked his lips at that.

“Indeed...” The warlock murmured as he shifted his eyes back to Alec, they now glamoured once more. “Are you afraid?”

“Its... Its surprising but...no, no I'm not afraid of you.” Magnus sighed in relief.

“It is pretty scary news though right? My father being one of the oldest and most powerful Greater Demons out there.” Magnus gave a tiny grin and enjoyed the one Alec gave in return.

“Its a little scary now that you say it like _that_.” Magnus chuckled as he leaned against the brickwork and gazed up into the bright blue sky.

“Yeah, I thought so too when I finally found out just who my father was.”

“When did you find out?”

“Well, I was still a little boy when my mother killed herself as she couldn't stand the fact she gave birth to an abomination.”

“Mr Bane...”

“I stayed with my stepfather for a bit, until he tried to kill me that is.” Magnus heard Alec gasp in horror at what he was saying. “He was the first person I killed. I unleashed all the magic I had on him. I burned him right where he stood.”

“You were just a little boy. You probably weren't in tune with your magic.”

“Yes... I was...” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat at the seriousness in Magnus' soft deep voice. It had his heart thundering. “Truthfully, I didn't even know what I was back then, but he made me so mad that I just...” Magnus shook his head, not truly wanting to think about those dark times. “I fled, lived on the streets for years. Then _he_ found me.”

“Asmodeus?”

“Yes. When I saw him, I knew we were connected because he was the only one who had eyes like me. He took me in and took me back to Edom. Taught me how to be a _real_ warlock. I was with him for over a century and then somehow I escaped. I sometimes think he let me go because it felt too easy to just escape his grasp, but I prefer not to think about him or that time in my life. Ever. Its actually been centuries since I last thought of that time.”

“Thank you for telling me.” Alec wasn't sure if they were the right words, but Magnus squeezed his hand, which he liked, and then let go, as though silently thanking him for his words. “Wait, you've been alone all this time? No family at all?”

“I'm not sure if your alone, and my alone, are quite the same, but I have no real family by blood if that is what you are asking.” Alec frowned at that. “Even with that though, I haven't always been alone.” Magnus watched Alec tilt his head at that. “I've bedded many people Alexander, I won't lie to you, and even with having my fellow warlocks around me, and Raphael, if I’m brutally honest, I truly haven't opened my heart up in over a century.”

“Why?”

“Because the last person I opened my heart up to ended up betraying me. Several times in fact.”

“Betrayed you?” Alec softly repeated.

“Camille Belcourt.”

“Oh gods...”

“What is it?”

“I...I killed her Mr Bane.” He watched the emotions wash over those pretty blue eyes.

“I am aware of that Alexander.”

“I... I took away someone you loved!” Alec dropped his gaze. “I killed her with these hands...” The pain in Alec's voice, in his gaze, made Magnus soften for the boy. Clearly Alec hadn't accepted the blood on his hands. 

Magnus lifted his hand and traced his fingers gently down Alec's cheek for a few seconds, making the shadowhunter jolt at his tender touch, cheeks a pretty pink. The warlock was finding it harder and harder not to touch the boy.

“You saved me from her Alexander.” Magnus watched the adorable way in which he bit into his bottom lip in uncertainty. “She beat and tortured your father and I for three long months. Even though it had been a long time since I've been with someone, even her, I do know what I had with Camille was not love. Not after what she placed your father and I through.”

“What was it then?”

“Your guess is as good as mine. Our relationship wasn't healthy from the beginning. We were always off and on over the decades. Even after all this time, with my age, I still haven't figured love out.”

“If an immortal being like you hasn't figured it out, then I guess I'm doomed then.”

“Not at all, Shadowhunter.” Magnus softly spoke, gazing up into the bright blue sky, eyes closing as the suns rays beamed down on him. “You'd be worth loving.” Alec felt his heart race as he took in a deep breath. No one had ever said anything like that to him before. After all, Alec didn't think he was much at all.

“Um... Mr Bane...” He found golden cat eyes gazing at him once more, making his heart thunder in his ribcage. He hoped Magnus couldn't hear it, since it was racing because of the warlock. “They're beautiful.” He watched a look of confusion appear on Magnus' face. “Your eyes. They're beautiful. Just like you.” Alec was definitely sure he was blushing now, not meaning to confess to that, but then also pleased he had said it too when he watched a delightful smile break across Magnus' face.

“You're not so bad yourself, Pretty Boy.” Alec chewed on his lip, ducking his head as he placed his forehead on his up-drawn knees, blocking his brightening pink cheeks from Magnus' eyes. He hated being teased even if Magnus' teasing made butterflies appear in his belly. “How is your back?” Magnus softly asked as he placed his hand between the boys shoulder blades. He truly hadn't meant to hurt him like that.

“I'm alright.” Alec let out a tiny gasp when soothing magic enveloped him, practically humming within him. 

“Feel better now?”

“I do. Thank you.” Alec sat up a little straighter. “Mr Bane, um, I'm sorry I rejected your magic from releasing that block on me.” Alec dropped his gaze to the stone floor. “I just... I'm not ready to...” He fumbled with his words. Alec sort of hoped this was all a dream he would wake from.

“Its alright. You need time to process what you have heard, and also need to listen to the rest of it too, but not now.” Alec raised his eyes to look up at Magnus. “Right now, I think it is best I get you back to the infirmary. Catarina will ring my neck for upsetting her patient.”

“Does she know I have demon blood in me?”

“I'm sure she was too concerned with healing you to worry about that. By the way, we must stop making that a regular occurrence for you. I may have to invent some sort of venom protection spell just for you.” Alec chuckled at that, shaking his head.

“Its not like I go out looking to get stabbed by a weapon laced with demon venom.”

“And don't worry, in order to detect that you have demon blood running through your veins, those of us with magic do have to dig deeper and really concentrate to connect to it.”

“But you said you felt it when I was five...and eight...and even now. Why is that?”

“Maybe because my demon parent is the Prince of Hell?”

“Oh...” Alec was gazing down at his hands before shifting his orbs to look back up at Magnus. “Do people have to know about this?”

“Alexander...”

“I don't want to be treated differently because of...”

“Having demon blood?” Alec frowned at that. “Welcome to my world Shadowhunter.”

“I'm sorry Magnus.” Alec watched the warlock grin at him as he helped him to his feet, their hands joined as one. “What?”

“You called me Magnus.” A sweet blush graced the nephilim's cheeks. “I like hearing my name from your lips.” Alec couldn't help but grin a little bashfully, even if he chewed adorably on his bottom lip moments after.

“I...I liked saying it.” Came the whispered confession.

“Glad to hear.” Magnus pulled the teen towards the rooftop door.

“Magnus?” Said warlock glanced back at the shadowhunter who was still adorably holding his hand. “I'm sorry I left your apartment without saying anything. I just... I've never...stayed out like that before. I'm not really someone who breaks the rules. Not like Jace or Izzy do.”

“I was a little sad when I woke to see you had just left without saying anything.” He watched the adorable pout form. “Thank you for explaining yourself. I understand it must have been very weird to wake in an unfamiliar place and outside the Institute.”

“So, you're not mad?”

“Of course not.” In fact, if Magnus was being honest, he was finding the young nephilim to be more and more endearing. “Listen, I know I told your family I’d come find you, make sure you were alright and then take you back downstairs, but how about we get out of here instead?” 

“Really?” Magnus could feel the genuine excitement in Alec at the possibility of just escaping their usual reality for a little bit. He conjured the boy some better attire, and with a snap of his fingers, Alec was dressed, Magnus delighting in the blush on his cheeks at having been magically dressed. Alec watched Magnus twirl and snap his fingers again, a portal forming on the rooftop.

“Do you trust me?” Magnus placed out his hand for the shadowhunter.

“No,” Magnus frowned at that. “But I want to.” That brought his beautiful smile back which made Alec's heart flutter just as much as it did when he slipped his hand back into Magnus' warm and firm grip.

“Feel like some dinner?”

“Magnus, its not even the middle of the day.”

“Oh darling, you will fast learn that my magic can take us anywhere in the world.” Again Alec blushed at the endearment bestowed on him.

“Um, I've never really been able to travel, aside from Alicante and maybe a couple Institutes just for school and training purposes.”

“Are you up for spending some time in a place that I happen to enjoy visiting?”

“I'd like that.” Magnus went to take a step towards the portal, however... “Wait! Shouldn't we just let them know where we are going?”

“I'll send them a fire message, so don't you worry about that. Now you send some nice thoughts and feelings through your parabatai rune to Golden Boy. He's very worried about you.” Magnus watched Alec rub at his abdomen, eyes shifting closed for a moment before they snapped open once more, blue orbs seeming to sparkle a little more then usual. 

“I'm ready now.”

“Alright then.” Magnus pulled the teen into the portal and they popped out on a rooftop overlooking a city.

“Wow... Where are we?”

“We are in Marrakech and if you are up for it, we'll walk around there.” Alec followed Magnus' finger as he pointed down into a square which appeared to be quite crowded.

“Um...”

“Stick with me Pretty Boy, I'll protect you.” Alec felt his cheeks flush at the wink Magnus gave him and the nick name which seemed to permanently belong to him now from the warlock. Thank goodness for the darkness as he hoped Magnus couldn't see it. Magnus magicked them another portal as they ended up in a deserted alleyway. “Alright, lets use glamours so we look like everyone else.”

“I'm never going to be like everyone else.”

“Me too Shadowhunter.” Alec's lips parted, ready to apologise again when Magnus beamed him a smile. “And I happen to like that about us. We're perfect together as we are!” Alec felt a tiny grin form on his lips as Magnus headed out of the alleyway. “Alexander?” He jerked his gaze up to see the warlock waiting for him. “If you aren't feeling up to this...”

“No! I'm good.” Alec strode out of the alleyway and saw stalls everywhere, people milling about, both locals and tourists.

“You ready for a bit of history Pretty Boy?”

“Ready.” Alec hadn't felt this 'free' or this 'relaxed' in who knows how long and he just knew it had everything to do with Magnus. Truthfully, much to his own surprise, Alec really wanted to take hold of Magnus' hand again, but he wasn't sure on customs in other countries and wasn't even sure if Magnus would like him even doing that either. So, in order to keep his hands to himself, he shoved them in his pockets and lost himself in Magnus' voice and his hand gestures as they strolled around.

As they ventured from stall to stall, Magnus charmed the lot of them so Alec could taste the local produce without spending a dime. Not that he had any money anyway, but when they would move onto the next food stall, Alec would grin wider and wider as Magnus would magic money onto the other stall holders tables of what they had passed and tasted from. 

What made the evening even more memorable was Magnus having bought him a gift, it now around his neck, under his shirt. He continuously fingered the wood carved protection charm on the black cord necklace. He couldn't help it. He never really got presents before. Not like this anyway. Alec wasn't a jewellery kind of guy, but he couldn't say no to Magnus as he placed it around his neck, telling him it was a carving of protection, teasing him that it was to ward off venom attacks, which he totally knew was a lie, but Alec laughed anyway.

Alec lost himself within Magnus as the warlock began to regal him with a one of his more humours adventures through this fine city.

#

The evening went too fast for Magnus and Alec, but the warlock had to get the young nephilim back to his home in New York. He would of loved to have just continued to travel non-stop with the boy, but reality would always rear its ugly head, but at least, in the several hours they had been together, Alec seemed calmer.

“Hey Magnus,” The warlock stopped from moving into his own portal to take him back to his apartment, having dropped Alec back on the roof of the Institute. “Thank you for today. I really needed that.”

“It was my pleasure.” Magnus beamed Alec a charming smile, delighting in the small one he got back, complete with flushed cheeks too. “See you next time Pretty Boy.”

Alec stayed up on the rooftop for a bit longer, leaning against the brickwork as he thought about his evening in Marrakech. He stood up straight when a thought crossed his mind. Did he and Magnus just go on a first date!?! The very thought made Alec's cheeks blush even brighter, but thank the angel he was on his own up here.

The young nephilim quickly shook his head, the thought ridiculous as there was no way someone like Magnus Bane would think of him like that! Or this evening like that too!

Alec headed back into the Institute, calling out to Jace through their bond. They needed to talk.

#

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically this chapter was supposed to have a lot more in it, but it already turned into a bit of a long chapter as it was, so I've cut it short. On the plus side, perhaps this a bit more plot building then I anticipated, but also wanted to give Alec and Jace a moment together too. Then to throw in a certain someone by the end... I hope someone enjoys.

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

Even though Alec had spent several hours with Magnus in a completely different country, it was still daylight when Magnus brought him back to New York as he walked the hallways, his parabatai rune pretty much tracking Jace to the training hall where the blonde was currently wrapping his knuckles. Not that Alec really needed his rune for that. Jace was pretty much an open book as to where he would be within the Institute. If he wasn't training or in his room, then he was more then likely in their parents private library room playing the piano. That is where Jace usually went to go and think, whereas Alec went to the rooftop to fire off arrows.

Quietly Alec entered the training hall and took a seat on the bench next to his brother, removing the jacket he was wearing (which was part of the ensemble that Magnus had magicked him, lets not forget that) and placing it at his side and then took the tape that Jace wordlessly handed him and began wrapping his own knuckles. 

“Where did you go?” Jace quietly murmured, not really wanting to break the tranquillity of having the training hall to himself, with the exception of Alec being here too of course.

“Why?”

“I mean I know you were with Magnus, he sent that fire message and all, but still, you should tell me where you are going Alec, so I don't worry about you. After all, you might need me to watch your back.”

“Jace, I was with a warlock. I highly doubt something was going to happen to me. Plus he never told me exactly where we were going via portal either. I also didn't think Mr Bane was going to take me to somewhere dangerous, and he didn't.”

“Still...”

“You don't tell me everywhere you go.” The blonde knew this to be true. “I'm not so sure I _want_ to know everywhere you go either.” Jace snorted a laugh at that, since many times he'd escaped the Institute to go sleep around. 

“So, where'd he take you?”

“Marrakech.”

“You went to Morocco?”

“Yes. Its a favourite city of Mr Bane's so...”

“What was it like?”

“Busy and populated, but the food was good. I wasn't sure how I'd go with so many people around, but Mr Bane made me forget all that and I was just able to breathe and enjoy myself.”

“Well, I'm glad you're back safe and sound.”

“I didn't mean to worry you.”

“Its cool.” Jace shrugged, disliking himself for making Alec feel guilty as he could see it in his eyes.

“I did let you know I was fine through our bond before I even left though.”

“Are you really fine though?” Jace eyed him with narrowed eyes, probably trying to telepathically read him, which was always hard for anyone to do, regardless of whether they had been parabatai's for nearly five years now.

“Are you doing alright?” Alec answered Jace's question with a question of his own. He finally got up and made his way over to brother, who was currently doing some stretches before knowing he would pummel the boxing bag with grace and ease. His own wrapped hand lifted up as he placed it against Jace's shoulder blades, watching his brother jolt at his touch for a couple seconds, since his hand was resting over one of the scars from the wings he now possessed. “So... Warrior for Heaven huh?” Jace snorted at the title. “As if you weren't already an amazing Shadowhunter as it is.” Alec teased a little, trying to lighten the mood as he nudged his parabatai.

“Right back at you Alec.”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh please, like you don't know you're just as skilled and awesome, maybe even better then me because you've the smarts for strategy whereas I'm just gung-ho for action.” Jace took a swing at the boxing bag, the chain rattling when he gave it a direct punch. “If you repeat those words, I'll deny I ever said them.”

“Hmm...” Jace gestured for Alec to take a punch of the bag, so he did so.

“Besides, you're the Warrior for Hell Alec.” Jace listened to a tiny chuckle bubble up from Alec, observing him shake his head.

“Where do you come up with stuff like that?” When Alec turned to face Jace he immediately took note of how serious his parabatai looked. “Wait, you're serious about calling me that? Why?” The boxing bag was forgotten.

“I thought Magnus told you the rest of the story?”

“No, he didn't.” Alec glanced away. “We just walked around the markets and he let me taste the food and we just talked about random stuff or he treated me to some funny stories from the past since he knew I didn't want to talk about the stuff I'd just learned in the infirmary and...” Alec paused there, gulping down the lump in his throat. “What does that even mean? Warrior for Hell?” 

“Well, I guess it could mean, if I'm the Warrior for Heaven, supposedly God's and Valentine's elite soldier, which would probably mean I have their disciples on my side too, which I would imagine is angels and us nephilim, then that would make you...”

“Lilith and Asmodeus' elite soldier for Edom?” Alec shuddered at the very thought of it. He didn't want anything to do with either of them!

“And downworlders Alec, don't forget about them.”

“Of course.” Alec sarcastically remarked, getting a headache just thinking about this. 

“Wait, who is Asmodeus again?” Jace wasn't the greatest with history that's for sure. He truly did like just being told where the fight was and he'd go in blades blazing.

“He's the most powerful Prince of Hell. He rules Edom with Lilith.” Or so Alec assumed. All demons could be at war with each other after all. They could very well be battling over who was the most dominate. It was like how countries here were at war with each other over who was better. Then there was also the fact that Asmodeus was Magnus' demon parent, but since the warlock hadn't given him permission to spill those beans on that, Alec left it alone.

“Cool. He sounds bad ass. I reckon I could take him.” Alec just shook his head because only Jace would think of it like that. 

“Shut up and hit the bag.” The boys shifted into a training session and rhythm that they'd been doing for years as they worked together as one. The boxing bag didn't stand a chance.

#

By the end of the session, the boys had moved to hand to hand combat, this time Alec besting Jace as he had his brother pinned to the floor, they both sweating and panting for breath.

“See, you're awesome.” Alec rolled his eyes as he got up, helping Jace to his feet as they made their way over to the bench to unwrap their hands. “So, you got a thing for Magnus or what?” The water which Alec had been gulping down from the spare bottle Jace had brought with him spewed from his lips, Alec coughing and spluttering as his eyes watered.

“Wh-What?” The dark haired teen croaked out.

“What? He's a good looking guy, you're a good looking guy. You're into guys, so I just thought...”

“You thought wrong Jace.” Alec shot to his feet, not even realising he was pacing in front of his smirking brother, cheeks a little flushed and not from their workout either. “There is just no way Mr Bane would ever think like that! I mean I'm just...”

“Just what?” 

“Um...” Alec was a little stumped for words, pretty much still reeling at the thought that his brother and parabatai would ever think that something would happen between him and the most beautiful man in the world! He was so plain and boring and the warlock was life and colour. They'd never match together! And even though Alec was fine with Jace knowing girls were not for him, and how thankful he was that Jace didn't care either, but it was still a little weird to hear the blonde talking to him like this. Usually this would be Izzy. She made him feel far less awkward.

“I just figured since Andrew was fucking Lorenzo for some stress relief that maybe you'd finally gotten out of your own head and were doing the same is all.” Jace shrugged as he placed his hoodie back on.

“I wouldn't just treat someone like...like...like a one night stand for stress relief Jace.” The very thought was ludicrous to Alec. He was not so...insensitive in that respects. “I don't think its for stress relief between Andrew and Mr Rey either.” The boys headed out of the training hall.

“Really?”

“Really. I think Andrew likes him.”

“Cool. Well, whatever. All I'm saying is, if you want to let loose and have a bit of fun and sleep around, there is nothing wrong with that.”

“Jace!” Alec admonished the blonde as a couple of teens walking past them in the hall could hear everything the blonde was saying. “Can you not talk about my personal life so loudly where everyone can hear.”

“Who gives a shit about what people think.”

“For your information Jace, I do!” Alec grit through clenched teeth.

“Oh... Well, you and Magnus certainly aren't going to get anywhere with you stuck in your head and always caring about what others think.”

“Again, why are you lumping Mr Bane into this conversation?”

“You like him.” Alec nearly tripped over nothing, hand flying up to Jace's shoulder to steady himself. 

“N-No I don't.”

“Oh boy...” Jace turned to face Alec fully, this time with both hands on his shoulders and looked up and into Alec's blue eyes. “Alec, its alright to feel things.” This was like deja vu since that is exactly what he had said to Andrew back in Alicante! “Besides, I think he might have a thing for you too.” Alec's cheeks turned rosy again as Jace headed into the elevator to take them upstairs to their rooms. He wanted to shower and change and then get something to eat since he'd skipped out on lunch worrying about Alec and the fact he had wings and he was this 'Warrior for Heaven' and all. So yes, a lot was going on in his head right now.

“Wait!” Alec jumped inside with him. “You think... You think Mr Bane might...like me?”

“Eh, I can't be too sure.” Jace tried not to laugh at the look on Alec's face. “I can feel a change in you when he's close by though.” Alec hit the button for the floor their living quarters was on. “You might try and cut off our bond every now and then, so I don't feel what you are feeling, but when Magnus is around, our bond fills with intrigue and today, earlier, all I felt from you was happiness.” Alec's blush brightened a little as his eyes dropped to the floor. “If he's the one that makes you feel things Alec, as long as he doesn’t hurt you, I'm cool with it. I say go for it. We only live once after all. I just need you to know that alright?”

“Th-Thank you.” Jace gave a nod as they exited the elevator.

“I'll be in the mess hall to get some food after my shower since we're going on patrol this evening.”

“We are?”

“Dad rostered us.” Now that their father was back in charge, he had placed them back onto the night roster, much to Maryse's displease, but either way, Jace was looking forward to getting back out into the field. All this research for clues on Valentine and The Circle was driving him nuts. He needed some action.

The boys walked down the hallway, heading to Jace's room first since it was nearest to the elevator whereas Alec had a corner room further away. Just before Jace could close his door, Alec's hand slammed against it, the blonde looking up at his taller brother in confusion as something finally hit Alec.

“Heaven and Hell aren't ever at peace, they are always warring one way or another. Does that mean we...”

“Never!” Jace was quick to interrupt his parabatai's thoughts. “Nothing will ever come between us Alec. We're brothers, parabatai and nothing will shake that bond, you hear me? Nothing!” As much as the brother's wanted to believe in those words, and for now they truly did believe in them, little did they know of Valentine's plot.

#

(Later that evening...)

“I'm telling you Alec, I saw it heading this way.” Jace voiced as the four teens made their way down an alley.

“And you're not just saying that because Pandemonium is this way?”

“What? Is it? I had _no_ idea...” Alec rolled his eyes at his parabatai. At first he did think they were following some rogue vampire who was snacking on mundanes, but considering they were shadowhunters who had a speed rune and night vision rune and could very well keep up with a vampire, miraculously, this one was slipping through their fingers. 

About ten minutes ago and this alley was when it all started making sense to Alec. 

“One hour, you hear me?” Alec received smiles from both Jace and Izzy, two of his younger siblings picking up the pace to get to the club faster. Andrew on the other hand was just as on edge about the impending club as Alec was, finally paying a bit more attention to his surroundings now. Nothing had happened on their patrol and granted they should be heading back to the Institute to swap shifts with their fellow shadowhunters, but when Jace and Izzy had tunnel vision, it was really hard to get out of it. As for Andrew, he was thankful nothing had happened on their patrol because his mind was elsewhere once more. The dusky blonde was quickly realising how much Lorenzo Rey was consuming his every thought. Tonight was no different. Andrew still hadn't received a message from the warlock regarding his apologetic text. That put the dusky blonde on edge. Had he fucked everything up? Was it possible he could somehow sneak away and go talk to Lorenzo face to face?

“Andrew?” Said shadowhunter jerked his gaze up, noticing Jace and Izzy were already slipping into the club, not waiting in line since they were both heavily glamoured like he and Alec, but Alec hung back as he'd just stopped dead in the alley. “You alright?”

“I'm fine.” He drifted into step with the older teen as they bypassed the line up too, slipping into the club with its strobe lights and deafening music. Sure the dusky blonde had been there several times, watching Izzy and Jace's backs, but he usually did that from outside and would on occasion slip inside undetected just to make sure the two of them were still in there and not getting too hammered or into trouble. After all, Andrew wasn't really one for crowds, much like Alec, and would prefer to be some place nice and quiet where he could think...even though sometimes he really wished he could turn off his brain. However, nowadays, he much preferred the company of a certain warlock and it was that warlock who could pretty much turn off his over thinking brain too by rendering him into a moaning mess and slipping him into the most blissful sleep.

“Can you see them?” Alec pretty much shouted into Andrew's ear and without looking, the dusky blonde pointed to the dance floor. Alec's gaze focused there, squinting into the flashing lights and sure enough his sister was there with two guys dancing around her, both trying to get her attention. Alec was sure they were downworlders and were pretty much rubbing up and down against Izzy's leather clad curvy body. He had to fight his impulses to hammer them into the nearest wall. Izzy would beat him to a pulp if he tried that sort of shit, plus she would be fine, Jace was dancing with a blonde who appeared to be quite inebriated and his golden eyes were keeping watch so Alec could relax for a few minutes at least.

He gathered his brother and parabatai needed this too, considering the recent news they'd been dealt with. What with his real parents having been murdered by the man that not only stole them both, but experimented on them both too! That was seriously fucked up!

“Hey,” Alec tugged on Andrew's jacket, trying to grab his attention but realised the dusky blonde was looking elsewhere. Or more importantly looking at someone, Andrew's light blue eyes slightly wider. After all, this someone was heading right this way, seeing through their glamours.

“What are nephilim doing here?” Alec was gazing up into the mysterious dark eyes of Lorenzo Rey! He was perfectly dressed all in black with a silver jacket over the top, the strobe lights reflecting over the shiny material rather alluringly. His dark hair was perfectly styled and pulled back into his customary ponytail and with the gold band on his pinky and a whiskey in hand, Lorenzo looked like he owned the place.

“Mr Rey, what are you doing here?” Alec was the first to ask, realising the music volume had decreased and he didn't have to shout now. He assumed it had to do with the warlock in front of them and the barrier that was currently around the three of them right now.

“Enjoying a night out at Magnus' expense.” Lorenzo watched both shadowhunters tilt their heads rather adorably at his cryptic answer. “Pandemonium belongs to him and with Magnus away on business this evening and the club open to all patrons, mundanes included, he's ordered me to watch over all until his return.”

“Mr Bane is away on business?”

“He shouldn't be too long Mr Lightwood. Perks of returning as the High Warlock after all. This time he can look after those three juvenile warlocks who always cause issues with mundanes.” Lorenzo was truly thankful he didn't have to worry about those kids. Magnus was always better with 'children' then he was and was happy to give back the High Warlock title. “This is one of the last tasks I'll be doing for him since I'll be leaving soon.”

“You're leaving?” Andrew blurted out, finally finding his voice, gazing widely up at the warlock. “As in, leaving New York?” The dusky blonde tried not to think about how that made his stomach churn.

“New York is not my home. Never has been.”

“Oh...” Alec observed Andrew's gaze drop to the floor. Something had definitely happened between the two men since he and Andrew talked last.

“Mr Rey,” Alec caught the warlock's attention. “We first suspected a rogue vampire might be in the club and was possibly going to cause a problem with the patrons.” It might be a slight lie, but he was trying to ease the tension that seemed to envelope Andrew right now. “We don't think that is the case now, but if you'll allow me to just observe everyone here, just a bit longer to make absolutely sure it won't happen, I would be very grateful.” Lorenzo shifted his gaze to the two dancing teens, oblivious to the three of them having a conversation right now. 

“A rogue vampire?” Lorenzo repeated, pretty much seeing straight through Alec in a heartbeat, his gaze shifting back to Andrew who was still gazing at the floor, hands fisted at his sides. “Don't cause a scene and don't hurt any of the other guests.” The warlock shifted his attention back to Alec who gave him a half smile.

“Andrew, why don't you stay here with Mr Rey and I'll just do a perimeter sweep.”

“What?” Andrew jerked his head up at that, blue eyes slightly wide. 

“That's a direct order Andrew.” Alec had a slight grin on his lips. He wasn't really one for playing matchmaker, but he liked seeing this side of Andrew that not many, if any, got to actually see. They were similar like that after all. He also hoped this might give his brother and friend a moment to clear the air with the warlock too. “If anything happens, give me a signal.”

“Fear not Mr Lightwood, I'll keep Mr Underhill company while you do your perimeter sweep.” Dark eyes observed Andrew's cheeks flush, Lorenzo pleased with the boys response even with his sudden decision about leaving New York. Its not like Lorenzo had anything here. He was doing a favour for Magnus, granted it went for a decade, but still, he owed a life debt to the older warlock and even if Lorenzo did things begrudgingly for Magnus, the man was one of few friends he truly had. The warlock wasn't sure exactly where he would end up, once he decided to actually leave New York, maybe he would even travel a bit before seeking refuge in his mansion in Madrid, but if there was one thing he didn't want to change, it was the fact he'd like to keep seeing the pretty shadowhunter standing awkwardly and stiffly in front of him. 

“I won't be long.” Alec murmured as he slipped into the crowd, leaving the awkwardly blushing Andrew to fend for himself. It may be a little payback for Andrew deserting him when Izzy and Jace were teasing him about Magnus back in that manor house cell. Alec took a seat at the bar, right in the corner so he could keep an eye on things and just bided his time for now.

#

“Are you going to look at me?” Lorenzo took a step towards Andrew, not really giving the teen the choice as he placed his hand under Andrew's chin and directed him to look up at him. He adored the way he was biting his lip, eyes jerking about before fixating on him. “That's my good little shadowhunter.” The rosy cheeks were utterly delicious as Lorenzo surrounded the two of them in a bubble that was just for them. A protective bubble that no one could penetrate. He wanted Andrew all to himself and needed to clear the air because being centuries old, Lorenzo wasn't a mind reader, but he kind of hoped Andrew would want to continue to see him too, even if he wasn't in New York all the time.

“I'm sorry about the other day.” Lorenzo tilted his head, since Andrew decided to get whatever was troubling him off his chest first. “About how immature I was and upset that you wouldn't tell me anything about Valentine or The Circle.”

“Andrew...”

“I shouldn't have assumed you'd want to share what you know about them with someone like me.” Lorenzo didn't like the way Andrew spoke of himself like that. “Its not like we've known each other all that long.”

“Why do you even think I know about them?”

“I'm not an idiot.” Andrew snapped. “I might not be centuries old like you, but I do have eyes and I saw the way you reacted at the names when I mentioned them.”

“Well...”

“I shouldn't think just because you sleep with me that you'd want anything more then sex with me, even if I pride myself on being a really good listener and I can keep secrets better then anyone.”

“You think I don't want more then sex with you?”

“I don't know!” Andrew rung his hands nervously. “We don't exactly talk about there being an actual _us_.” Andrew painfully got out, feeling as though he were going to vomit. “I'm not experienced in any of this like you are! I've never done anything like this before! I've only slept with a friend I knew back in Madrid before you and it was all wrong with her and then you came along and all I do is think about you! I know I started this and its all so fast, but being with you feels right to me. I like being with you and now you're just leaving!?! Way to just throw that out there and make me even more messed up!” Lorenzo's lips were parted in slight wonder and shock as Andrew glared up at him, eyes glassy with tears. “What am I meant to do with that kind of...” The teen never did get any further in his ranting as Lorenzo cupped his sweet face and silenced him with quite the possessive kiss, it literally turning Andrew's knees to jelly as his hands fisted into his silver jacket, clinging on for dear life! 

“You about done eating the boy in the middle of my club with everyone looking on?” Andrew gasped out of Lorenzo's kiss, the supposed bubble around them had long since died down, since Lorenzo's own emotions were all messed up because of Andrew and the teens cheeks brightened as he clung to Lorenzo, trying to hide his face in the man's chest.

“You're late Magnus.”

“A High Warlock must always attend to the call of...”

“Yes, yes, now that you're back, I'll be going and taking this Shadowhunter with me.” Lorenzo waved off whatever Magnus was going to say and started heading for the exit, pulling Andrew with him by his wrist, the dusky blonde following willingly even if Lorenzo had a firm grip on him. His cheeks flushed when he noticed downworlders looking at him and then how amazing Lorenzo looked. He was sure they were judging him, probably even wondering what a handsome warlock was doing with such a plain shadowhunter as him. Or a shadowhunter entirely.

“Wait!” Magnus froze Lorenzo and Andrew in place, receiving a glare for that. “Don't you want my real gift for everything you've done for me these past ten years? I found something that you'll really like.” Magnus watched Lorenzo's eyes shift to Andrew, his cheeks flushed and eyes slightly downcast at the scene they were making in front of downworlders that could see through the glamours. Both warlocks didn't care, but Andrew hated any sort of limelight being on himself and wished the floor would eat him whole.

“This is a real gift Magnus, and I graciously and gratefully accept it.” Magnus placed the box that had been in his hands behind his back, grinning wide at the rather blissful way Lorenzo gazed at the dusky blonde boy. 

Magnus' original gift was going to be a Faberge egg, but looks like Lorenzo didn't even want it, even though he'd been looking for this particular one for over a century now. Well, if Lorenzo was serious about Andrew, especially with the way he looked at him, and Magnus knew how possessive warlocks could get about what they liked, so if Lorenzo was adamant that Andrew is what he wanted, and if there was a possibility of it every turning even more serious, maybe even a marriage, well Magnus would give the Faberge egg as a wedding present. Plus he'd have the gloating rights for the rest of eternity that he'd set them up too.

“Just...as...he...is.” Andrew jerked his gaze to Lorenzo, eyebrows furrowed but cheeks brightening when the warlock was grinning softly at him. He felt a bit breathless with how utterly lovely Lorenzo looked right now. And the fact he was looking at him! It made Andrew's heart all fluttery with adoration and desire. “Now unfreeze us so I can show him he's _not_ just a fuck to me.” The two warlocks were almost certain Andrew was going to explode with how red he became at Lorenzo's crass and honest words.

“Well, don't let me stop you.” Magnus waved his hand, his blue magic releasing them from his light hold. “Now with Andrew being here, am I to assume...”

“Your boy is over by the bar and the other two are on the dance floor.” Magnus felt himself grin as Lorenzo pointed in the direction of the shadowhunter he was enquiring about, without even saying the boys name, and watched Lorenzo pull a spluttering Andrew through the crowd and out the door.

“Where is he taking my brother?” Magnus shifted his gaze to the geared up teen standing beside him, not even having to go look for him.

“Hello to you too Alexander.” Magnus coyly smiled, enjoying the tiny blush on Alec's cheeks.

“H-Hi...” Magnus enjoyed how Alexander became a little insecure and vulnerable around him, hands twisting cutely behind his back. It was utterly adorable how he became like this compared to how strong, refined and capable he was as a shadowhunter. Of what he'd seen so far that is. “Is Andrew going to be alright?”

“Of course he is, Lorenzo is with him.”

“But, there was something wrong with them and...”

“They are fine now Alexander. Lorenzo will make Andrew listen to him.”

“Make him?”

“Wrong choice of words.” Magnus placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. “All I'm saying is they are together and fine. They'll talk about whatever they need to talk about, eventually.”

“Eventually?”

“Andrew is most definitely naked right now and Lorenzo is probably...” Alec placed up his hand, cheeks flushed even more as he didn't need Magnus to finish any of that!

“What's going on and what happened to Andrew?” Alec jerked his gaze to Jace who had some busty blonde, very drunk, draped all over him. He quickly took a step back from Magnus, trying not to pay attention to the slight frown he got from the warlock and gave his parabatai and brother all his attention.

“He's hunting down a lead and we should be getting back to the Institute.”

“But I was...” Alec stalked over to his brother, removing the drunk woman – who looked twice the age of Jace – from his arms and shoved her away.

“Hey!” All eyes jerked at this new and unfamiliar voice. “You don't just shove people like that!” Alec blinked down at a short redhead glaring up at him before shifting his gaze to the unconscious blonde who was being held up by a lanky kid with glasses who looked like he was about to have a nose bleed at being that close to a set of boobs. 

“We're going home.” Alec ignored her, eyes shifted to Jace only to realise his parabatai was not paying attention to him at all! “Jace!” The blonde jerked his gaze away from the redhead still glaring at Alec. “I said, we're going.”

“Hey!” The fiery redhead grabbed hold of Alec's jacket. “I'm talking to you!”

“She doesn't look like one of us.” Izzy had finally gotten rid of the downworlders that had been clinging to her, with the promise to call them, and made her way over, looking the short petite redhead up and down.

“She isn't one of us!” Alec snapped as he jerked away from her light touch.

“She seems to have the sight Alec.” Jace remarked as he stepped closer, eyeing her up and down.

“What are you staring at?”

“She seems to have spunk, not falling for your looks like everyone else.” Izzy teased.

“Do I...know you?” Jace appeared entranced and it was pissing Alec off.

“Perhaps we should take this elsewhere?” Alec jerked his gaze to Magnus as he was standing beside a formed portal. “It goes to my loft apartment.”

“What the hell is that?”

“Yeah, she's definitely got the sight.” Izzy confirmed. “Maybe she's from another Institute?”

“They have to let us know if they are coming to our city. Its protocol.” Alec folded his arms over his chest.

“Did you do that when you fluttered off to Marrakech with Magnus?” Alec's lips snapped shut.

“You went on a date with Magnus to Marrakech?” Izzy beamed happy at this news.

“No!” Alec blurted out, cheeks flushed and once again caught the frown on Magnus' lips. Izzy frowned.

“Are you going on through or not?” Magnus voiced without any emotion.

“I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't even know...” Jace was quick to knock her out, the lanky kid with the glasses struggling with the busty blonde as he watched his friend faint suddenly.

“Clary!” He called out.

“Magnus, knock him out, he's causing a scene.”

“We're causing a scene.” Alec griped but observed Magnus release some magic as he rendered the glasses wearing boy unconscious, he falling to the ground and the blonde woman pretty much going with him.

“What do we do with him?”

“I'll get someone to place him out in the alley several blocks from here. He'll think he drank too much and just head on home without a thought.”

“Great, can you do the same with... Jace, what are you doing!?!” Alec called out as his parabatai had picked up the redhead and was carting her towards the portal!

“She's got the sight Alec, we have to investigate this.”

“No we don't, we need to...” Jace walked through the portal, Izzy close behind him as her intrigue for the mundane looking girl having the sight was too juicy for her to pass up.

“Alexander?” Blue eyes jerked up to Magnus as the warlock held out his hand to him. “Its going to be alright. We'll figure this out together.” Whilst he didn't take Magnus' hand, even though Alec _really_ wanted to, he stepped through the portal wanting to believe in the warlock's words and Magnus was right behind him as they followed him into his apartment for a debrief on the current situation.

#

(Elsewhere in New York)

Lorenzo serenely smiled down at the peaceful look on Andrew's face, a tiny smile on his lips as he was out for the count. The warlock had meant to sit down and discuss things with Andrew, but the lust in his eyes, the flush on his cheeks, Lorenzo was utterly gone and pretty much took the teen apart with his magic as he plastered him to the wall and had his way with him so fast he knew the young man was going to be really sore come morning. That was alright though too, because he could take that pain away for him. Then Lorenzo would take his sweet time with Andrew before taking him to Paris for a lovely surprise (and romantic) breakfast and then would talk about there being an 'us' with the cute shadowhunter.

An adorable sigh broke Lorenzo's thoughts as Andrew snuggled closer, completely flaked and lying sprawled over him, lips parted, possibly even a tiny bit of drawl was coating his bare chest and he quickly magicked it away as he knew that would horrify the sweet teen. 

Lorenzo had to correct his previous thought from awhile ago about never seeing anything sweeter. This took the cake as Lorenzo carefully wrapped his arms around the young nephilim, feeling his own mind and body relax with the shadowhunter in his bed once more and drifted off to sleep. 

He'd make sure they definitely talked tomorrow.

#

(Magnus' Loft Apartment)

“So, what are we going to do about her?” Izzy was sitting in one of Magnus' comfortable chairs, watching Alec pace the living room.

“We get rid of her that's what.”

“Come on Alec, aren't you at least a little intrigued as to why she could see us?” Magnus and Jace were just coming out of one of his spare rooms where they had placed the redhead down.

“No.”

“She doesn't have any runes.”

“And what, you just happened to check her entire body?” Izzy asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I didn't, but Magnus did.” Wide blue eyes stared over at the warlock.

“You make that sound rather naughty Golden Boy.” Magnus narrowed his eyes as he was almost sure Jace did that to get some sort of rise from his parabatai. As if the boy wasn't already stressed as it was with this mysterious girl suddenly showing up and how much Jace seemed to be taken with her and they'd barely said two words to each other! “I didn't touch her, but I used my magic.”

“You undressed her with your magic?”

“No!” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, taking note of the smirk on Izzy's lips as her big brother was still standing in the one spot, eyes wide like Bambi and those pink plump lips still parted in shock. Honestly, these two brats were going to give him a headache if he didn't get to the point quickly. “You nephilim give off a certain vibe, a feeling if you will, when I use my magic, so I checked to see if she gives off that same vibe.”

“And?”

“She has angel blood, but she's not a shadowhunter. She appears to have been raised as a mundane.”

“Wow, I've never heard of that happening.” Izzy remarked as she picked up one of Magnus' magazines and began flipping through it, pretty much making herself at home. 

“She may have been abandoned or her parents could have run from shadowhunters.”

“Why would they run away from shadowhunters?”

“I don't know Isabelle, I'm not a mind reader.” Magnus found it a little adorable that her face puffed at his almost fatherly response. “I am only speculating, as these are all scenarios that might be possible. Her parents may have even been de-runed for all we know.” She gasped at the mere thought. “It has happened. I've seen it.” Magnus wasn't really one to dirty any of the races but... “No race can escape their own dark past. We all have them, even angels.” Magnus magicked himself a cocktail. It appeared he was in for a sleepless night. “You nephilim are just better at hiding the past.”

“Like Valentine and The Circle?”

“Exactly.” Magnus did a fluid spin before gracefully depositing himself onto his lounge. “So, not that I don't enjoy your company, but are all of you staying this evening? Do I have to magic additional bedrooms for you?”

“We're not staying.” Alec quickly got out.

“I highly doubt your parabatai is going far from the little Biscuit's side.” He watched Alec frown at his words, those blue eyes shifting to Jace. 

“Jace has always been a sucker for a cute face.” Izzy piped up.

“How do you know I think she's cute?” Jace folded his arms over his chest.

“Because your hormones are practically vibrating through our bond.” Alec was quick to quip back, totally cutting off whatever was on Izzy's lips. This was not the time for his siblings to banter. This was serious!

“As are yours.” Alec snapped his mouth shut as Jace turned away from him. “I'll keep watch on her, she's going to have quite a wake up call about her life, after all.”

“Jace!” Alec called out and the blonde waved him off and headed back into the spare room. The older teen let out a frustrated sigh, hand raking through his messy hair and spiking it up even more. “Keep the peace... Gotta keep the peace.” Magnus watched Izzy tilt her head at her brother's mumble as he went back to pacing.

Several minutes later he finally stopped.

“We should go.”

“What about Jace?”

“He can do whatever he wants.”

“Alec...”

“Sorry for disturbing you Mr Bane.” Magnus raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at how formal Alec was currently being. “If Jace causes you any problems, please let me know and I'll drag him out by the ear whether he likes it or not.”

“I will.” Magnus stood up to show the two siblings to the door. “If anything should arise from the girl too, I'll be in touch.” Alec gave a nod, swiftly moving down the stairs and Izzy went rushing after him.

On the deserted streets of New York, the siblings headed back to the Institute. They were late by hours and only coming back with half the team. Alec wasn't sure how he would explain this to his parents, but he was the apparent 'leader' of their group of four by default and anything that went wrong, he was the one that was called to the office to explain. This would be no different because their were eyes everywhere that would whisper their return through the shadowhunter grapevine and it would most definitely reach the Head of the Institute. 

Sometimes being in a prolific family and the eldest really sucked.

“So, today was pretty interesting.”

“Which part?”

“Well...” Her brown eyes shifted to Alec's hand rubbing over his parabatai rune, stopping what she was going to say as instead she placed her hand against her brother's forearm. “Want to talk about it?”

“No.” Although Izzy could be very pushy, she knew tonight was not a night to pry.

“What will you tell mum and dad about Jace and Andrew not returning with us?”

“I'll say they are running down some leads and not to worry because they have warlocks looking out for them.”

“You think they'll buy that?”

“Well they technically do have warlocks looking out for them.”

“Or at least one might be riding one...”

“Izzy!”

“What? Aren't you at least a little curious about what's going on between Andrew and Lorenzo?”

“No. What Andrew does in his private time is his business.”

“You're no fun.” She teased light heartedly as they took the stairs two and three at a time before entering the old church.

“I already know that.”

“Alec...” Izzy frowned at the crease in her brother's eyebrows.

“Get some sleep Izzy, we've training at 6am sharp.”

“That's like in four hours!” Izzy complained. “Do you even think Jace and Andrew will be back by then?”

“They'll be punished if they don't show up.” Alec walked Izzy to the elevator. “I'm going to go report in.” Izzy let out a massive sigh as she watched her big brother head off, the weight of the world constantly on his shoulders. 

She really wished he would just loosen up some, open up to someone and hopefully, one day, be happy. She kind of thought that perhaps the appearance of Magnus in her brother's life was going to do just that, because Alec seemed quite taken with him in the glimpses she had seen, but her brother didn't seem to be making any progress in the romance department. Perhaps she needed to start making plans to get the two of them together more.

Izzy slipped into her room, making her way in the darkness to her bed as she flopped down onto it. She kind of wanted to go see Raphael, but he'd probably be able to smell the downworlders who'd been all over her this evening and even though he wouldn't voice any emotions aloud, she knew how to push his buttons and push them well. Tonight though, she wouldn't sneak out and closed her eyes for a little sleep, hoping her absent brothers would be there tomorrow and not upset Alec. Jace especially.

The appearance of this redhead was going to stir things up. It was all a bit exciting to Izzy as she kicked off her boots and then crawled under the blankets, diving deep into her pillows and she was out.

#

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

Training the next morning did not go ahead. Both Jace and Andrew had not made it back and Izzy had stood in the training hall all alone. To think she'd gotten up and even Alec was a no show! 

Izzy was pissed. 

She'd left just as a blonde girl was heading towards the training hall, they passing each other in the hall and gave each other a curt nod of the head. 

Izzy went on the hunt for her big brother, ready with a lecture, only for one of the older shadowhunters to advise that he'd been locked in the office with their parents since before sunrise. She hung around for another couple hours, hovering near the office, debating on whether to storm on in, but had gotten a message from Andrew saying Jace was calling them to Magnus' place.

She sent a message to Alec to let him know where she was going, though was sure Andrew and probably Jace already did that too, but more then likely Alec wasn't looking at his phone and dutifully doing whatever his parents were asking of him. 

Izzy geared up and then left the Institute, heading over to Magnus' place.

#

(Inside the Lightwood Office...)

Alec was neck deep in rosters as his parents advised him that more recruits would be assigned to their Institute and in order to not only give them actual experience out in the field, but also keep them safe, they needed to redo all the rosters and mix up the teams.

Truthfully Alec thought his parents were going to lecture him on how 'loose' their group of four currently was. He was not keeping a tight ship and had been waiting for the lecture when instead he was asked for ideas on roster changes. Alec was on one lounge, his mother on the other and his father was at his desk as they poured over paperwork together. Each of his parents were providing him intelligence on the new recruits and Alec was matching them up with more experienced shadowhunters.

“So Alec,” Blue eyes rose to look at his mother for a moment, letting her know he was listening to her before dropping his gaze as he debated on whether he needed to think about splitting up his group in order to take in a youngster as well. Either that or expand the group, which Alec had never done before. Never gone on patrol with more then four of them. Alec truly didn't like the idea of splitting them apart, but teamwork was an Institute wide instruction that his father drilled into them and Alec and his siblings should not be exempt from it. “How is Lydia coming along?” 

“Lydia?” Alec repeated, lifting his gaze to watch his mother nod her head. “She's doing well in archery, from what I hear. I've not had a lot of time with her with everything that has been going on.”

“Maybe you should make time.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows at that.

“You want me to oversee Lydia's training while she is stationed here?”

“She's not as new as the recruits that are coming in within the coming weeks, since she used to reside at the Lisbon Institute, but Lydia seems to be struggling with being here and since you helped Andrew so much, I thought...” Alec tried not to let it show that this was yet more responsibility and pressure placed on his young shoulders.

“If her schedule ever matches mine, I'll check in on her.”

“I can make that happen.” Alec frowned at that, unsure why his mum seemed so eager now.

“No promises mum, I only conversed with her a little bit back in Alicante and whilst she's got promise in archery, I don't know anything else about her. I'll offer her some tips if she...” Alec gasped, hand at his abdomen. “I have to go.”

“Alec!” Maryse watched her eldest dart towards the door. “Where are you...”

“Jace needs me!” He called back over his shoulder as he bolted from the office. He knows he's likely to be lectured, from running out the way he did, but there was nothing more important to Alec then the safety of his brother and parabatai.

#

(Magnus' Apartment)

“What's happened to Jace?” Alec blurted out, alarm clearly heard in his voice as he barged into Magnus' home, puffing as he'd run full speed to get here, forgetting his speed rune in his panic. His eyes darted about to see Andrew and Izzy on the lounge, looking pretty comfortable too, a variety of breakfast spread out on the coffee table and freshly brewed tea and coffee as well. Both of them were now looking at him weirdly before his blue eyes shifted to Magnus and then to Jace, Alec's eyes widening a little when he noticed Jace was three foot off the ground with his white wings splayed!

“Alec!” Jace beamed happy. “You'll never guess what I can do now.”

“Wh-What?” Alec was once again awestruck at Jace's pure white wings.

“Fly!” The golden boy sounded like an excited kid.

“Easy there hot shot, you've only mastered levitation and the ability to make your wings appear at will without my help.”

“Semantics.” Jace quipped back.

“So, you're alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You were calling to me through our bond rather urgently Jace. I thought something had happened to you!” Alec was beyond exasperated. “I ran out of a meeting with mum and dad.” Alec watched as Jace floated over to him, before he dropped back to his feet and pulled him into a comforting hug.

“Sorry Alec.” Alec felt his eyes drift closed as Jace wrapped his wings around him, cocooning him within their protective embrace.

“We good?” Jace mumbled as he pressed their foreheads together.

“We're good.” Alec mumbled back.

“This feels rather intimate. Are we intruding?” The boys split apart at Magnus' teasing.

“Its a parabatai thing, you wouldn't understand.” Jace explained. “Plus, I wanted Alec to see this.” Magnus placed up his hands as he moved to his bar cart for a drink.

“Magnus, its 10 in the morning.” Izzy voiced as she watched him make a cocktail.

“Its always happy hour somewhere in the world, my dear.” Magnus gave her a wink as he went back to mixing his drink whilst keeping an eye on the parabatai pair.

“So, you've gotten used to having wings pretty quickly.”

“I don't know if I'm truly used to them, its weird when they form, but they do look pretty cool, don't you think?”

“I guess...” Alec ducked under one of Jace's wings as it nearly knocked him over as the blonde was subconsciously flexing them. “Still having a hard time controlling them though.”

“Oh, sorry Alec. I feel like I can control them, but they also have a mind of their own too.”

“Think of them as extra arms, but whilst your moving your real arms without thinking about it, you need to think about it for your wings.”

“Right...” Everyone watched Jace levitate once more, wings flapping softly every now and then to keep him airborne.

“Trust me, it gets easier the more you practice.”

“Mr Bane?” Said warlock shifted his attention to the dusky blonde. “Do you have wings?” He paused from taking a sip of his drink, noticing all eyes were on him, especially Alec's.

“Why do you ask?”

“That sounded like it came from experience.”

“I am a child of Edom where a lot of demons have wings. I have also been around for centuries so have come across much over the years.”

“Yes, but...”

“Andrew,” The dusky blonde shifted his gaze to Alec who was shaking his head. “Its not our place to ask such things.” The dark haired teen was sure Magnus looked a little uncomfortable when Andrew had blatantly asked the question.

“You know who else has wings?” Jace piped up with a wide smile on his lips, finally dropping back to the floorboards.

“Who?” Izzy piped up as she had come to the same conclusion that Andrew had regarding Magnus as well. Usually when one denied the question asked of them, it totally meant the person was covering the obvious up.

“Alec!” The golden boy piped up with a massive grin on his lips, hands on hips.

“Alec has wings as well!?!” Izzy asked, surprise clear in her voice.

“Sure, why wouldn't he.” Jace remarked as he shrugged his shoulders. “He's the Warrior for Hell, so of course he's going to have wings like me. After all, there are demons in Edom with wings, just as Magnus said earlier.”

“Wait, so Alec knows he's the Warrior for Hell?” Andrew asked. “Mr Bane, I thought we were going to give Alec some time to process what was happening to him and not lump it all onto him in the one go?”

“Don't look at me.” Magnus placed up his hands. “I didn't say anything.”

“Yeah, about that...” Jace scratched at the back of his head. “It kind of slipped out when Alec came back from his date with Magnus.” The blonde was immediately whacked by Alec, he darting his face down and away so hopefully Magnus couldn't see his flushed cheeks.

“I didn't say that.” The oldest teen mumbled out and couldn't even look at Magnus right now as he didn't want to see what sort of look there was on his face at Jace's stupid words. “Um, well, since you're fine and all, I'll just... I was in a meeting with mum and dad so...” 

“What was that about Alec?” Izzy wanted to keep her brother here longer.

“We've new recruits coming in so they wanted my input on changing all the rosters and switching up the teams.”

“We don't usually get recruits until the new year though.”

“Might be new tactics, I don't know.” Alec shrugged. “I've also got to make a hard decision on the fact we may have to split up, to form two teams to look after a couple recruits.”

“Why?” Jace barked out in displease.

“So they can get experience and also not be in danger too. We cannot be exempt from roster changes. Mum's already asking me to look in on Lydia.”

“Lydia? The girl you met in Alicante at Lightwood Manor?” Andrew piped up, shifting his gaze to Magnus as he was quietly mixing another drink and most definitely listening in on the conversation.

“Yes, her. Mum says she's not settling in well and since I helped you out when you came to us, she thought I could offer some tips to Lydia and make her feel welcome as well.”

“Of course she did.” Izzy mumbled under her breath.

“Something you want to say Iz?” Alec questioned as his sister got up from the lounge.

“Nope, I'm good.”

“Where are you going?”

“To check on Clary.”

“Clary?”

“The girl Alec, the redhead who saw us at Pandemonium.”

“Oh.” He had kind of forgotten about her. “She still asleep?”

“Well, she did wake up, right when Jace was popping out his wings and she promptly fainted.” 

“Why we haven't gotten rid of her?”

“She saw us Alec.” The dark haired teen shifted his gaze to Jace. “That seems pretty important don't you think?” Everyone watched Alec shrug his shoulders, almost a little sulkily. It was kind of cute. “I feel like I know her.” Alec chewed on his lip at Jace's pleading tone. “I need you with me on this Alec.” All parties watched as Jace took hold of Alec's hand like it was one of the most nature things to do. “I don't know how I feel like I know her, but I need to find out.”

“I might be able to help in that matter.” All eyes shifted over to Magnus.

“How so?”

“Well, the part of you that feels like you know her, maybe its in the two years of taken memories.”

“The memories of Valentine?”

“Maybe somewhere along the line she was in them too.” Magnus shrugged. “No one has had hands on experience like you have with Valentine.”

“I thought we were talking about Clary?”

“Two birds with one stone?” Magnus piped up, a cheeky smile on his lips.

“I was only three when I was with him.”

“You left him when you were five. There could be lots buried in those two years worth of memories.”

“Those memories which you stole.”

“Jace...” Alec tried to butt in.

“Which brings me to my suggestion. I can get your memories back and you may be able to give us handy intel about Valentine, even with it being a decade later, plus we might even find why Clary seems to be familiar to you.”

“You can get back my memories, just like that?”

“We can complete a ritual to summon the demon I fed them too.”

“Um...”

“Just think about it alright? I can give you a room to sit and chat with your siblings and maybe its time to give your wings a bit of a rest too.” Jace gave a nod as he pulled a face and retracted his wings. A snap of the fingers and all watched as Magnus' pretty blue magic drifted over to Jace, stopping the bleeding and then he showed the four teens to a large but empty room. “I'll leave you be.” Magnus closed the door with a hand gesture and tendrils of his blue magic once more.

“What's going on in there?” Brown eyes shifted to see a new guest in his home, standing by his open door. “And did I just see one of the nephilim with _actual_ wings?”

“Lorenzo, perfect timing.”

“For what?”

“A ritual.”

“What ritual?”

“One that I'm going to perform for my young guests.”

“When?”

“Oh, well it hasn't been completely decided yet.” Lorenzo arched an eyebrow at that. “The four of them are currently discussing the option of my retrieving Jace's memories for him from Valak.”

“Why?”

“Robert asked me to remove them so as not to cause him distress if he were to ever remember the hardships done to him.”

“The same as the eldest Lightwood child?”

“Yes.”

“But now you're offering to give them back? Why?”

“There has been...an unusual development.”

“Oh?”

“A young girl, with angel blood and raised mundane has come into our lives.” Lorenzo arched an eyebrow at that. “Jace believes she is familiar to him.”

“And you think he may have memories of her in the ones taken?”

“It's possible. Plus, they are his memories Lorenzo and he does have a right to them. They may even reveal some vital information for us.”

“About Valentine and The Circle?”

“Yes.”

“I know I haven't been involved in a ritual in quite some time, but getting memories back from Valak isn't going to be easy.”

“Which is why it is very convenient that you are here to oversee it. If they want to do it that is.”

“We do.” Magnus turned around to face Jace who had his siblings surrounding him. “If there is something in my memories that can help track that psycho down or give us the upper hand when he shows himself, plus figure out who Clary is to me, then I'm all for it.”

“Valak, the demon I fed your memories to, will want payment for asking for them back.”

“What sort of payment?” Andrew asked, eyes quickly shifting to Lorenzo who looked as handsome as always, though he was wearing a different outfit to when he took him to Paris for breakfast hours earlier. Andrew tried not to show his feelings too much, but this was his family, and no matter what, they wouldn't judge him for being smitten as he smiled at the warlock in silent greeting. After all, Lorenzo was his boyfriend now. That had been the best part of his breakfast in Paris, the Eiffel Tower be damned.

“He'll likely ask for each of us to trade a memory to get Jace's back. In fairness its not a bad deal to give up one memory for two years worth.” The room was silent as Magnus watched the teens eye each other. “If you still want to do it?”

“Its your choice Jace.” Alec voiced as he placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder. “We're with you no matter what.” Both Andrew and Izzy nodded their heads.

“Lets do it.” Magnus clapped his hands, his rings sparkling in the sunlight streaming into his home.

“Alright, wait here and Lorenzo, if you please, can I have your assistance in the ritual room to create the pentagram for the summoning?”

“Sure...” Lorenzo deliberately brushed past Andrew, making the shadowhunter breathe in deep, eyes fluttering closed for a fraction of a second as their hands brushed, fingers lacing for a split second and then Lorenzo was moving into the ritual room with Magnus who was eyeing him suspiciously. He closed the door and gave his warlock friend a knowing look.

“I see you were able to sort out your little problem from last night.” Lorenzo gave Magnus a raised eyebrow. “Andrew. I'm talking about the different vibe the two of you are now giving off. Its like its more connected then before. Like the two of you have worked out your problems and are connected more deeply.”

“Why do you have to be so...”

“Insightful?” Magnus grinned wide.

“Nosy.”

“Lorenzo...”

“I like him Magnus.” Lorenzo was never one to voice his feelings aloud, but it was true. He wasn't even looking for a relationship and yet the sweet dusky blonde nephilim had sparked his interest. And then some. Lorenzo watched Magnus grin wide at his honesty. “He's nothing like the partners I've had before.”

“That's promising.” After all, Magnus had been there when Lorenzo's major relationship went down in flames, almost costing the warlock his life. Literally. 

“Andrew means more to me then I ever thought possible. Even with it only being such a short time since you introduced him to me.”

“And?”

“We're an _us_ now. Andrew has agreed to my courting him.”

“You know they actually call it dating now.”

“Hm, Andrew did seem awfully elated when he asked if my courting meant I was his boyfriend now.” Magnus just shook his head, almost thinking he needed to catch Lorenzo up on how much time had changed since the last time the man wooed someone, but he decided not to as he liked the idea of Lorenzo growing and evolving along with his now well defined relationship with young Andrew.

“That's wonderful news Lorenzo.”

“Indeed.”

“Although, how is he taking your sudden leaving announcement?”

“Just how long were you watching us at the club before interfering?” Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

“I just made sure it stopped before you stripped him in front of all my patrons.” Lorenzo grinned at that. Andrew did look absolutely lovely naked and shuddering beneath him or up against the wall and crying out each time he thrust deeply into him. Yes, it certainly was best Magnus interrupted as he did or he was likely to have taken the young shadowhunter there and then, regardless of those that were looking on.

“My decision to leave has never been a sudden choice either Magnus. My intention was to always leave once you returned to take back your city and title.”

“Alright, not sudden to us, but to darling Andrew it would be. You started so quickly together and now you have confirmed with him that you are together and dating and yet you are also leaving.”

“Well...”

“Have you decided what you're going to be doing now that you're a free warlock again? Or soon to be free.”

“I still have some time since I need to put some affairs in order and so haven't set an official date for my departure, but I thought I'd travel.”

“And take him with you?”

“That would be ideal, but I already know he would say no, even if Andrew would want to come with me.” Lorenzo watched Magnus tilt his head at his words. “Andrew would love to travel, I can almost sense his need for adventure bubbling within him, and I truly would love to take him with me, but I'm not even going to ask him.”

“Oh?”

“His family is here Magnus. I feel like we have spent more time between the sheets then anything else, but when we do talk, he lights up when he speaks of his family. I won't make him make that choice. Andrew agreeing to be with me is already against the norm in Clave society, so I won't pressure him more.”

“My dear friend...”

“Don't start...”

“You've changed.” Lorenzo shifted his dark eyes back to Magnus. “And to think it has ended up being a nephilim who has brought back these feelings within you.” Magnus watched Lorenzo frown at that, as though possibly remembering who took them from him all those years ago in the first place. “I for one am surprised and truly happy for you Lorenzo.”

“You're always happy for others, but never for yourself.”

“I don't know what you mean.” Lorenzo rolled his eyes. They'd played this game before. Many times in fact.

“I'm talking about Mr Lightwood, Magnus.”

“Robert?”

“No! You know very well what Lightwood I'm talking about.” Lorenzo finished off his half of the pentagram and took a step back. Considering he'd not been involved in a ritual in quite some time, he thought his artwork was still absolutely splendid. “I'm talking about Alec.”

“What about him?”

“I see how you look at him.” Lorenzo watched Magnus' gaze dart away. The older warlock was always so sure of himself, with everything but matters of the heart. Magnus could be the worlds biggest flirt, and maybe there was a tumble in the sheets every now and then, but anything serious was off the table. Too cautious of having his heart broken again. Lorenzo understood why though. They'd both been burned in the past. Badly. “So why haven't you made a move on him yet?”

“Its not like that Lorenzo.”

“It could be.”

“No it cannot.”

“Why? I've seen how he looks at you as well Magnus. You fascinate him.”

“He's Robert's son.”

“This coming from the man who was with Casanova for how long and didn't care who was related to who back in the day.”

“That's not me anymore Lorenzo. I'm...”

“You're what Magnus?”

“I'm just not ready to go that route. Besides, a lot is going on.”

“A lot is going on, but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun too.”

“I couldn't do that to him.” Lorenzo arched an eyebrow and listened to Magnus let out a sigh as he finished the other half of the pentagram, magicking away the chalks with a wave of his hand. Warm brown eyes shifted to gaze out the window and noticed it had begun to rain.

“Why not?”

“He's not some conquest Lorenzo. Alexander is...different.”

“How so?” Lorenzo pried gently. This was the most he'd ever gotten from Magnus in over a century and if Lorenzo was honest, he wanted to know. The older warlock carried many secrets from the past and he wasn't a sharer of them. Especially if they were personal.

“He's...very cute. Quite gentle and sweet as well. You wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him, but once he lets his guard down, he's open and honest and free. He's also quite funny in his own adorable way and deeply loyal to his family.”

“Those aren't bad things Magnus.”

“I know that, but I'm not exactly someone you bring home to meet your parents.”

“Well... Its a good thing you already know his parents then.”

“Lorenzo...”

“I might not be as old as you, or have been with as many people as you, but if you feel what I feel for Andrew, for Alec, then you shouldn't fight it Magnus. I didn't and look what its gotten me.”

“But he looks so...innocent.”

“You mean he's possibly inexperienced?”

“From what I can tell, yes. I mean we seem to hit it off well when we are alone, but with others around, he becomes skittish. Sometimes even when it is just me he becomes distant, like he's just realised he let his guard down and suddenly closes up on me. Like I'm not meant to see him that way. Because of that the mood shifts and we seem to go back to being mere acquaintances and...nothing more.”

“Magnus, you do realise he is a 17 year old boy right?”

“Of course.”

“He's also a shadowhunter.” Lorenzo got a 'duh' look from the older warlock and was quick to elaborate on where he was going with this. “He's a young, gay shadowhunter, Magnus. That isn't the norm amongst nephilim.” The older warlock nodded his head. “In the centuries we've associated with nephilim, it is very rare for a nephilim to date outside their race, let alone date someone of the same sex. Remember, back then, if same sex couples were ever caught, they were brutally punished, de-runed and cast out.”

“Those were pretty dark days.” Magnus mumbled softly.

“It has been two centuries since that last happened, so I am almost confident that sort of brutality is not happening anymore.” At least Lorenzo hoped not. Whilst he wasn't the biggest fan of nephilim, no one deserved that type of treatment.

“Because no one comes out as being gay these days. Not nephilim at least. Alec hasn't even found the courage to be truthful with his parents.”

“Well, I don't think Andrew is quite there himself, but we are together nonetheless. So that shouldn't stop you Magnus.”

“I'm truly happy for you Lorenzo.” Magnus skipped over the part where it seemed like Lorenzo was really invested in trying to set him up with Robert's eldest child. “Andrew seems like a wonderful young man. From last night, he's obviously not afraid to say what he feels, and that's good for you, because he might bring you down a peg or two.” Magnus teased and watched Lorenzo narrow his eyes at him. “Its a good thing Lorenzo.” The older warlock laughed good naturedly. “You will be able to better understand him and hopefully, in time, you will share who you truly are with him as well.”

“We'll see...” Lorenzo shifted over to Magnus, placing his hand on his shoulder. “You don't think that could be you and Alec?”

“Well...”

“Magnus, if you want to continually deny the attraction between the both of you – which a blind man can see – then that is your business, but may I make a suggestion?” Lorenzo had Magnus' undivided attention. “If you aren't going to do something about the Lightwood boy then cut back on the flirting and the staring and just concentrate on being a supportive friend.” Lorenzo watched Magnus frown at that. “Whilst times have changed, every confused or closeted kid out there could do with a really good friend they can turn to.”

“He has his siblings.”

“True, but I think everyone likes having that one person they can go to for everything and anything and not be judged about how they are feeling or what they are thinking. Outside of their family.”

“Hmm...”

“I want to be that for Andrew.”

“And he the same for you?”

“Maybe...”

“I hope he does become that for you Lorenzo. You're an amazing man, egotistical behaviour, faults and all.” Lorenzo scowled at that and it made Magnus chuckle lightly. “And someone else besides me needs to finally see that.” Magnus looked at their perfect pentagram. “Well, how about we get this ritual under way?”

“Don't think you can change the subject from the Lightwood boy Magnus.” That was one of Magnus' skills. Always switching matters of the heart around.

“Yes, yes...” The warlock made his way to the door, Lorenzo shaking his head as Magnus outwitted him once more, watching as he opened it up with a flourish and watched the teens all turn to look at him. They didn't seem to have moved from the spot in the middle of Magnus' living room, all three crowding around Jace.

“We're ready when you are.” Lorenzo stood off to the side, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, eyes following his sweet and young boyfriend as Magnus directed the teens to each stand on a point of the pentagram. When light blue eyes caught his gaze, Lorenzo felt his lips shift into a smile, immediately making Andrew smile too as a pink blush graced his cheeks. He was utterly adorable and of course Isabelle caught it and proceeded to tease, but Alec put a stop to it when Magnus asked for all their attention. “Under no circumstances, once the ritual is in place, can any of you break away. Its dangerous, you understand?” He received nods of the head. “Please join hands and let me do all the talking.” None of the nephilim were disputing that as they all closed their eyes at Magnus' request.

The older warlock's voice echoed hypnotically through the room, a demonic chant being murmured as the pentagram lit up red and then a demonic figure appeared in the middle.

“Magnus... It has been too long.”

“Not long enough.”

“Why have you summoned me?”

“I request the memories I fed to you to be returned.”

“You'll have to be more specific, you have done that twice after all.” By now everyone had their eyes open and Alec was glancing at Magnus, knowing this meant this was the demon that had his memories from the time that Valentine took him too.

“I need Jace Lightwood's memories back.”

“You're going to have to be more specific of which delicious nephilim surrounding me that is.”

“Behind you, the blonde.” Magnus jutted out his chin in the direction of Jace and Valak's red eyes followed him.

“Oh yes...those memories. And payment for giving them back?”

“A memory from each of us.”

“I want these memories to be filled with love. After all, I'm only getting five back. So you better make them worthwhile.” 

All the young nephilim watched in awe and shock as a memory was pulled from Magnus, from a time long past as the imagery in front of them was of Magnus and a beautiful woman dancing away. 

“Andrew...” Magnus ordered of the dusky blonde just by stating his name. The teen was holding on tight to his left hand with his right one. Not that Magnus could blame the young nephilim for being a bit freaked out, even if Andrew was hiding it quite well. If you'd never been involved in a ritual before, it was quite daunting and Magnus gathered each nephilim here had never been involved in one, but they were all hiding their emotions like professionals. 

The memory pulled from Andrew was of when he was but a young boy, recuperating from his various injuries and looking very frightened as he stood in front of Robert and Maryse as they were advising Alec, Jace and Izzy that Andrew would be staying with them from now on. A young Alec smiled so happily he rushed towards Andrew and wrapped the dusky blonde up in a fierce hug, Andrew clinging to Alec like a life line. Their pale tiny hands laced together as Alec pulled Andrew behind him, the four children rushing off to go play like one big happy family.

“Now you Isabelle.” Magnus directed and they watched on as a young Izzy was being picked on by a group of three boys, she desperately trying not to cry in front of them as she was pushed to the ground. Sure enough, along came Alec with his messy black hair and bright blue eyes as he stood in front of Izzy, punching the boys directly in the face as they stumbled and fell into the dirt, blood gushing from their noses as he began to shout at them and demanded they never pick on his baby sister ever again lest they want another punch or two. The three boys ran away as Alec picked up Izzy, cuddling her close as she sniffled away and he walked her home.

“Golden boy,” Magnus prompted and Jace's memory wasn't from when he was a young child. In fact, the new year had come and gone, but it was still January and Jace was now 12 years old. He and Alec were training together when Jace asked the dark haired boy, who was now 13, if he'd like to be his parabatai. Alec's face was one of pure shock before it shifted into one of pure happiness as the boys hugged for the longest time. That same day the boys performed the ceremony, their younger voices reciting the oath, their promise, as they bound their souls as one and etched the parabatai rune into their bodies, Alec's at his left abdomen and Jace's near his left shoulder. The love in their gazes was clear for all to see as their family looked on.

When Magnus' gaze shifted to Alec, the warlock could see the emotion reflected in those pretty blue eyes. Alec was utterly blown away that each of his siblings chose a memory with him in it. 

As for him, he was finding it quite hard to let go of a single memory he had, especially to 'gift' it to this demon too. He wanted to keep them all and didn't want this _Valak_ to know any of his happy memories that were filled with love. 

Magnus immediately could tell Alec was struggling, which wasn't a good thing as Valak took a keen interest in him. He watched the demon shift in the circle, drifting towards Alec and Magnus was quick to recite a chant in a demonic tongue long since dead, but it had the desired affect as Valak hissed when gold bands wrapped around his wrists, preventing the demon from moving any further towards Alec as they were like dead weights to the demon, his red eyes narrowing as they glared at Magnus.

“Alec!” Jace cried out, the said nephilim having bitten so hard against his bottom lip that he had punctured it and he was now bleeding. Jace's voice seemed to bring Alec back from wherever he went as the memory of a family dinner together came forth. Maryse was bringing a cake to the table with _Happy 11th Birthday Alec_ on it and there was smiles and laughter in the air as Alec was surrounded by his parents and his siblings, including a three year old Max, their youngest brother, who was sitting in Alec's lap and who had just placed his fist through Alec's chocolate cake. Maryse was not happy, but the laughter grew in volume as Max licked his hand clean and for Alec, who was openly smiling, it was the perfect evening.

Magnus held his breath as he awaited Valak's decision on whether the memories were good enough and sighed inwardly when a smile, even if it looked quite evil, graced Valak's lips, his jagged and pointed teeth showing. Valak was quick to break through one of the bindings around his wrists and thrust out a clawed hand towards Jace. A gust of wind hit the golden boy hard, a shout breaking from his lips as his 'stolen' memories converged all at once rendering him unconscious, his hands slipping from Alec's and Izzy's.

“No!” Magnus shouted, silently berating himself as he should of seen that coming as Valak would take any opportunity to try and get free as the circle was broken before the ritual had ended properly. “Alexander, look out!” In the blink of an eye Magnus immediately knew Valak's intentions and he threw himself in front of the teen to protect the young nephilim and thank the angel Lorenzo was indeed there as he quickly shot off consecutive fireballs, turning Valak to ash as his pained growl filled the room before an explosion rang out and everything went silent.

The three nephilim who watched all this occur finally got out of their own shocked dazes and each one rushed to Jace's side, Alec patting his cheek.

“Jace! Come on Jace! Wake up!” The boy voiced in panic. “Why isn't he waking? Is he going to be alright?” As tempted as Magnus was to make fun of the situation, the fear in those pretty blue eyes had him shifting over to the teen instead.

“Its alright Alexander.” Magnus soothed gently as he placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. “He's just unconscious and needs time to rest. How about we place him in my spare room?”

“With _that_ girl?” Magnus heard the tone but ignored it.

“Yes, but he'll be in a different bed, not that that matters since they are unconscious.”

“How long will she sleep for Magnus?” Izzy asked since it had been a few hours since she fainted.

“I'm not sure. I did use some of my magic on her, and it has been quite sometime since I've used it on a mundane, even if we now know she has angel blood within her, but I'm guessing it might be tomorrow by the time she awakens.”

“What are you talking about?” Lorenzo cut into the conversation.

“Oh its an interesting story, and we definitely need drinks.” They all watched as Alec and Andrew picked up Jace, leaving the ritual room as Magnus magicked the pentagram away and reopened the thick curtains to let in the light, even with it still raining outside. Izzy rushed ahead to get the door to the spare room for her brothers. “I could definitely use a drink after that ritual.”

“It didn't go smoothly Magnus.” Lorenzo reprimanded lightly.

“Granted I should have seen through Valak, he is a demon from Edom after all, but you saved the day Lorenzo. Thank you.” They were all hovering around the spare bedroom doorway as Magnus had magicked a spare single bed under the large window and where Jace was now resting. Alec pulled up the blanket, tucking it under his parabatai's chin as the dark haired teen continued to gaze down at his peacefully sleeping parabatai, not even paying attention when Magnus snapped his fingers and blue tendrils of magic ghosted over to Alec and repaired his bitten lip. 

“Magnus, that isn't the issue here.” Lorenzo quipped back and Alec was only half listening as he took notice of the dark circles under Jace's eyes. He gathered his brother and parabatai had probably not slept at all and would have just been sitting by the redheads side and maybe, once again, thinking about being the Warrior for Heaven. Well that, his wings, Valentine Morgenstern and The Circle.

“Alec, come on.” Izzy gently voiced, hand at Alec's back as she rubbed comfortingly up and down his spine.

“He'll sleep for quite sometime Alexander.” Magnus reasoned as Izzy pulled Alec away and they headed back into Magnus' open plan living room.

“Valak is dead Magnus.” Lorenzo broached the topic once more. “You know what that means right?”

“I do.” Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec. “I'm sorry Alexander, with Valak having been killed, your memories can never be retrieved.” He wondered if the boy would blow his top at this.

“From when Valentine took me and experimented on me?”

“Yes.”

“I don't need them.” Magnus raised an eyebrow at that, not expecting the teen to say that at all.

“Alec...”

“I wasn't with him a long time like Jace was. His memories are way more important.” Alec shifted his gaze away for a moment before moving them back up to Magnus' brown orbs once more. “I'm not sure I'd even want them back. I'm not as brave or as strong as Jace is.” Magnus noticed how Izzy frowned at her big brother's negative words towards himself but she couldn't voice anything as a tiny meow broke the sombre atmosphere.

“Chairman!” Everyone watched an unguarded smile break across Alec's lips as he bent down and scoped up the tiny kitten who gave his chin an adorable head butt. “I've missed you too.” Alec pet Magnus' companion behind the ears, Chairman purring up a storm which made the cutest giggle bubble up from Alec, the nephilim not even realising he'd done it and of course it made Magnus grin. “I'm sorry I haven't been around, a lot has been going on little guy.”

“Um, Alec, you alright there?”

“I know there is quite a few people here isn't there.” Alec went on, cradling the tiny feline to his chest, staring into Chairman's green eyes. “I'm sorry for intruding like we are, but they won't hurt you, I promise.”

“Has he lost his mind?” Izzy shifted her gaze to Magnus.

“He's just talking to my cat.”

“Yes, we can see that.” Andrew dryly voiced.

“Chairman is enchanted.” Lorenzo got out as he moved to Magnus' bar cart. That was clearly not enough explanation for the two teens as they turned their gazes to Magnus for further explanation. 

“Chairman has the ability to communicate with myself and Alec through thought transference. Its an old and ancient warlock magic trick.”

“Sure, ok...” The two teens mumbled as Alec finally placed Chairman back on the floorboard, all eyes watching the kitten trot off towards Magnus' kitchen.

“So, who is up for some light reading?” Magnus voiced as he waved his hand, blue magic clearing the coffee table of their breakfast items and piling it with what looked like a small mountain of books.

“What's all this?” Andrew questioned.

“Since it'll be sometime before Jace and Clary will awaken, how about we start reading through Valentine's old diaries?”

“How do you have Valentine's old diaries?” Izzy asked as she took a seat on the couch and began counting the books which was already over thirty as it was. 

“I may have borrowed them from the Clave's secure vault in Alicante whilst we were waiting for Imogen to call Robert and I for our second interrogation.”

“You stole them?”

“Stole is a very harsh word Andrew. I just borrowed them without their knowledge is all. They won't even know they are gone as I've left an enchantment behind so it looks like they are still there.” Magnus explained to the dusky blonde, watching as Andrew, Izzy and Alec looked at each other.

“Stole.” They concluded which caused a rare chuckle from Lorenzo as he'd just finished mixing his Old Fashioned. 

When Magnus' doorbell suddenly rang, a smile widened across his lips as he had felt his wards shift and glanced at the time on his phone. It was dark now, the ritual having zapped several hours from the day. They did, after all, work in mysterious ways. Depending on the strength of them, you could be in the circle for what felt like minutes, but days might have passed in reality.

“Ah, the rest of the party goers have arrived.”

“Party? What party?” Alec quipped with a frown on his lips. “You just asked us about reading through Valentine's books, not having a party.”

“Which doesn't mean it can't be fun!” Magnus' magic opened his door and there was Raphael, Catarina and Madzie.

“Alec!” The youngster chimed in her sweet little voice, running into Magnus' home as she made a beeline for the shadowhunter.

“Madzie!” Alec was quick to catch the little sorceress as she leapt towards him and he spun her around cutely, forgetting the audience looking on and then she sat in the crux of his right elbow with an arm around his neck.

“Are you all better now?” Her pout was adorable.

“I am much better, thank you for asking. Are you doing alright?”

“Mm...” Madzie gave him a tiny nod. “Catarina is looking after me.”

“I'm very happy to here that.”

“How about I be the judge of whether you have fully recovered or not?” Alec placed Madzie down as she dashed over to Magnus for a hug, pretty much liking him from the minute she met him. Alec couldn't help but think how good Magnus looked with kids as he beamed Madzie a wondrous smile and affectionately called her _Sweet Pea_ too. “Will you let me just check you over, just to be sure both types of venom are all gone? I've a new potion I'd like you to take in case there is still some floating within you. It should do the trick and remove them.”

“Well...”

“You can have some privacy in my bedroom.” Magnus offered up without a thought as he headed over to his bar cart where Lorenzo handed him a martini which he gratefully accepted and then greeted his vampire son lovingly.

Alec silently followed Catarina back down the hallway towards Magnus' master bedroom and suddenly felt a bit weird being in there as Catarina asked him to remove his upper clothing and lie down on the bed.

“Can I just lie on the floor instead?” Catarina smiled at the tiny blush on Alec's cheeks, a knowing look in her eyes.

“I need you on a more higher surface, helps with the magic and all.” Alec wasn't sure if she was telling the truth but pulled off his jacket and shirt, gasping a little when her hand was between his shoulder blades rather suddenly. “How did you get those scars?” Alec quickly jerked around, big blue eyes wide and slightly fearful.

“Um... Its...” She immediately felt for the boy.

“Its alright Alec.” Catarina soothed. “If you don't want to talk about it, I won't pry.” She watched the young nephilim sigh in relief at that. She'd have to bring the topic up with Magnus at a later date and pry it out of him instead.

“Thank you.” Alec mumbled softly as he stood beside Magnus' bed, looking down at the silk red and black sheets, comforter and pillows. Catarina observed Alec carefully move onto the bed on all fours before slowly lying down as he took in a deep breath and his eyes fluttered closed. Just by the way Alec hesitated before and reacted now, Catarina assumed this was the first time Alec was in a bed which was not his own.

When Catarina's magic ghosted over his back, Alec's tense shoulders eased as her healing magic soothed him as she scanned him.

“Alright, there is still some venom in you, but it doesn't appear to be harming you, which is a little strange, but I'd still like you to drink this, alright?”

“I understand.” Alec mumbled as he sat up, trying not to think about how comfortable Magnus bed was and how much it smelt wonderfully like the warlock. Or how much he would just love to stay there and with a certain warlock beside him too. Alec quickly shot to his feet, cheeks flushed at his thoughts as he pulled his shirt back on and then took the vial from Catarina's hands and followed her back out into the open plan living room, downing the contents of the potion and observed like the other visitors within Magnus' home as the said warlock and Lorenzo magicked them a sumptuous dinner, complete with numerous desserts too. Alec's stomach grumbled just looking at it all. He hadn't eaten all day.

“All the way from Marrakech and Madrid.” Magnus proclaimed at his and Lorenzo's efforts to feed them all. “Oh, and not to forget my sweet boy.” Magnus winked as he snapped his fingers, only for the blood bags to drop into Izzy's hands. “Oh, sorry Isabelle darling. Perhaps my magic is a little off because of the ritual.” Lorenzo kept in his snort low whilst Magnus' adoptive son shifted over to Izzy to take the blood bags from her hands, greeting her gently whilst Izzy gave him quite the flirtatious smile. Alec tried to ignore it all, trying to subdue the over protective brother within him down since he finally realised that his baby sister seemed to have a thing with the Leader of the Vampire Clan in their city.

“So, dinner and dessert first and then we hit the books?” Magnus proclaimed as everyone took a seat, light chatter filling the room as Alec tucked himself into a corner of Magnus' couch, a plate of food on the armrest and Chairman Meow curling into his lap.

“Looks like you have a fan.” Alec shifted his eyes to Catarina. “Chairman does not like a lot of people at all, so that makes you pretty special.” A faint pink hue graced Alec's cheeks as he pet Chairman under his chin with his index finger.

“He likes you too.” Catarina tilted her head at that. “He told me just then.” Catarina's eyebrows furrowed at that. “I can hear what Chairman is saying through thought transference. I saw Mr Bane doing it earlier and he let me chat to him too.”

“How...surprising.” Alec wasn't sure what to say to that and quietly went back to eating as he listened to Magnus, Lorenzo and Catarina talk about the old days.

#

Most of the food and dessert had been polished off, however before Alec could get everyone to start reading all those books, his lips snapped shut when Izzy beat him in starting a new conversation.

“Hey Magnus, I've been thinking this for awhile now, but do you think you could tell us about the night you met all of us?” Izzy beamed hopefully.

“Well...”

“I love stories!” Madzie voiced as she climbed onto the couch and sat next to Alec, leaning adorably into his side as she got comfortable before looking hopefully at the oldest warlock here. 

“I could actually show you.” Several heads tilted in confusion. Magnus snapped his fingers and a massive projector screen literally popped out of nowhere. “I shall project my memory of that evening onto that screen for all to see.”

“I feel like we need popcorn.” Izzy proclaimed, gasping a little when a bowl fell into her lap, she jerking in her seated position as it was ready to fall to the floor, but Raphael with his vampire speed corrected it and then sat on the armrest of the lone chair Izzy was curled in. She beamed him a smile of thanks before shifting her gaze back to Magnus.

“Now, Isabelle and Andrew, you have to understand that this is mainly your father, myself and Alexander in this memory. Along with Lorenzo, Luke, Raphael, Cat and Dot and a bunch of other people too. The two of you and Jace were sent back to your rooms by Robert.” Magnus explained.

“This is exciting.” Izzy almost squealed. “I get to see Alec all young and cute again!” Said shadowhunter rolled his eyes even though he too was kind of excited to actually see the memory of when he and Magnus met, which was technically meeting him a second time, but still. Alec's memories from that long ago were still a bit fuzzy, so Magnus being able to project it for all to see was truly amazing in Alec's books.

“Ever the showman...” Lorenzo mumbled in slight complaint as he shook his head and took a seat next to Andrew as he'd been sitting on Magnus' settee. A small grin shifted over the warlock's lips as the young nephilim curled into his side, leaning into his warmth without over thinking his actions. “I guess I could relieve this memory again.” Andrew beamed him a smile and Lorenzo had only said that because it meant he got to have his adorable boyfriend tucked into his side for awhile longer.

“Alright Sweet Pea, you all settled and ready for this?”

“Yes!” Madzie chimed in which made Alec smile down at her as his arm was around what was becoming his favourite little sorceress.

“Now, this all happened ten years ago...” Magnus voiced as everyone watched the memory come to life on the projector sheet.

# Begin Memory #

'Respected leaders of the Down World, please come accept your gifts, as thanks for attending the countless meetings we have had and also joining us in winning this latest war.' Robert Lightwood proclaimed loudly, all attention being drawn to him as the chatter in the Great Hall quietened. 'We have all lost members during the battles, but every fallen warlock, vampire, werewolf and nephilim will be honoured and remembered as their deaths helped us all prevail. We salute our fallen comrades.' Robert raised a glass, others following suit.

The gifts that Robert had written up were varied for each race. For the werewolves, it was a decree on expanding their territory into shadowhunter territory, where the Shadow and Down Worlds in New York could test out living side by side, joining forces more in undertaking patrols and investigations and keeping everyone safe, mundanes included. For the Vampires, it too was a decree to live side by side – to some extent – but Robert had also found the New York Clan a safe haven for their vampires – The Hotel Dumort – and blood banks had also been scattered about the city, guarded by nephilim, werewolf and vampire for safe feeding practices. It was a desire to cull the unnecessary feeding on mundanes. Robert knew they could not control everything in his city, but there was hope for less recklessness as the years of this partnership and alliance grew and he hoped that other Institutes across the world would jump on board too. He'd already been conversing with the Institutes in Madrid, Lisbon, London, Paris, Hong Kong and LA. It was only a few, but it was a start.

As for the Seelie Realm, with the current Queen in power, Robert didn't even think to ask if they wanted to join in and Magnus had also agreed. The Queen always made her people sit on the fence to see whether this 'new world' of a united Shadow and Down World in New York would actually work together and live in harmony or crumble where she could grin like the Cheshire cat over it. Robert sometimes wished the Queen would be disposed of so they could have someone more amiable in power. Meliorn, the Queen's most trusted Seelie Knight, would be an ideal candidate. He was also close friends with Magnus, but was bound by his loyalty to his Queen. Unfortunately what went on in the Seelie Realm was something the Head of the New York Institute had no control over.

The new treaties and accords which had been written, for a unified front, had been something Robert had dreamed of happening for decades. And to think it was finally here and the very man who helped bring it all together was walking towards him.

Magnus Bane, as one of the oldest immortals in New York, was the most important guest within the Great Hall in Robert's opinion. A heavy weight had been resting on the warlocks shoulders for years, for all of the Down World had pretty much voted him as their one true leader, uniting the warlock community, the children of the moon and the children of the night together. They all looked to him for guidance, protection and leadership. Robert could only imagine what kind of pressure that could bring a person, but the High Warlock of Brooklyn was truly an amazing man and Robert was in awe of him.

Whilst Robert had known Magnus for decades now, the Clave Files really didn't have much on the secretive warlock. Everything was mere speculation and Robert knew that is the way Magnus liked it. Their High Warlock was rumoured to be over 800 years and counting in age and someone you definitely did not trifle with. After all, Robert knew Magnus' parent was the Greater Demon Asmodeus. Not many knew that, but Magnus had trusted him with this knowledge and Robert had kept it secret for over a decade now. Of course that was in their files, but said file was not available tot he masses.

As Magnus walked towards Robert what could be seen, as plan as day, was the respect the warlock garnered from all the Down World races here this evening. Magnus did not care for your parentage as long as honesty and respect were given. If you showed such traits to him, then Magnus would do the same to you. 

In truth, the warlock was like a walking contradiction, appearing fragile and weak and yet he was far from that. The power he unleashed during their battles was testament to that. Plus many had tried (and failed) to 'de-throne' him over the years and suffered the consequences. Magnus wasn't a bad man, even though he knew bloodshed and had spilled much blood over the centuries, but he was an expert strategist and these days preferred open communication and changes to the accords over bloodshed. He'd seen far too much after all.

There was also the fact that many knew that Magnus had a soft spot for all children, but young warlocks especially since his race was nearly wiped out in a different war between nephilim in fact. To Magnus, every young warlock child found was taken in and given the best care imaginable. Education and magic training at the Spiral Labyrinth, as well as mundane schooling was paramount and Magnus' vast network of finances provided for all warlocks who looked after abandoned warlock children to ensure they got what they needed and the warlocks who wanted to live normal lives, amongst the mundane, and took on regular jobs, to provide for these abandoned children were helped out because of their commitment to look after one of their own.

No warlock child was ever left behind.

And if a child of this city was ever harmed in any way, regardless of their race, there was no amount of glamour that could hide you from this powerful warlocks wrath. 

The gifts that Robert presented to Magnus and the Warlock Community were vast and sparkly, very befitting as everyone knew all warlocks liked copious amounts of jewels and gems, which is exactly what the Head of the Institute gifted to the Warlock's this evening. Plus a particular ruby necklace which had been in their custody for quite some time and Robert was finally able to give it back to its rightful owner. 

The jewels provided were an obscene amount and most definitely considered over the top if one wanted to be honest, but the fifty strong warlocks that had followed Magnus into battle had literally saved hundreds of them, so for Robert, it was well worth it even with the heat he had received from the Clave Officials when he was compiling it all together. Even when he explained that not everything was coming from their vaults as the Children of the Moon and the Children of the Night had also offered gifts to the warlocks too, but still, Robert's superiors were not pleased even though they and Alicante were still standing thanks to warlock magic.

The gems and jewels received to the warlocks were awarded with a rye smile from the immaculately dressed High Warlock and in return for such glittery gifts, everyone present was witness to a slither of magic coming from Magnus as it danced above their heads for a short period of time before bursting in a flurry of blue and gold, darting off to the corners and seeping into the walls, the protective wards surrounding the New York Institute were reinforced, stronger then ever. Unbreakable. One could almost feel the pulse of magic rippling through your very body because of Magnus' magic. What everyone this evening didn't see was the wards fortifying various buildings throughout the city, and even the new Hotel Dumort and Magnus' own building as well.

'Let us forge a new partnership, the likes that no other generations has ever seen.' Robert Lightwood's voice boomed through the room once more, cheers erupting through the Great Hall which was where the massive banquet was being held. 

It had been two weeks since the rogue Downworlders and the multitude of demons retreated with far less then what they started with. The war was bloody and brutal, many Institutes across the world were barely standing, but tonight was a momentous occasion with these four races standing side by side. Buildings could be repaired as Magnus got various High Warlocks to work with those damaged Institutes which wanted this unified front and received assistance from Lucian Greymark and Raphael Santiago to form additional alliances for the vampire and werewolf clans in the various cities to come together too. More could have been lost during the several days of battle, but thankfully this one was over and had been won.

Fighting side by side was quite the turn around from the days of warlock genocide which went down as they were nearly wiped off the planet. To Robert, it showed just how huge Magnus Bane's heart truly was since he had been there, survived it, his people going to ground and then it wasn't until Robert Lightwood's days did change begin to happen. Magnus had seen goodness in those blue eyes which had been a Lightwood trait for many a generation. Only this generation wasn't out for his blood.

As two of the most influential men, from opposite (and what used to be opposing sides) shifted forward, to shake hands and present each other with the recently signed accords and treaties, soft murmurs began to occur, the handshake between Robert and Magnus falling short when whispered voices - which were not that whispered - began to fill the small space around them. Heads began turning, trying to find the sources and Magnus immediately watched the man before him frown.

'By the angel... Those little...'

'Something wrong?' Robert could hear the slight amusement in the High Warlock's voice at his muttered exasperations.

'You'll have to forgive me High Warlock Bane, but may I selfishly ask for a few more moments of your time?' Magnus carefully raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. That was his indication that he was intrigued and listening. 'I am sure you have other engagements to attend to with your people, but I have someone who has been fascinated in warlock history since he learned how to read and began to faithfully study both the Shadow and Down Worlds respectively.'

'Hmm...' It was soft and guttural and hinted again with intrigue as to what Robert was cryptically saying right now.

'Out of all races, warlocks have fascinated him the most and he has always wanted to meet one.'

'Well...'

'Though he appears to have brought along three other uninvited guests with him, they constantly tagging along with his ever adventurous and inquisitive ways, for he is the big brother and wherever he leads, they will follow no questions asked.' Magnus was quite fascinated with Robert's explanation and watched the Head Shadowhunter move over to the large banquet table which housed an abundance of food and drink and pulled up the silk white and gold cloth. 'Come on out.' Robert ordered and Magnus felt his lips quirk when three kids came crawling out. 'Jace, Isabelle, Andrew, what do you have to say for yourselves?' Roberts hands went to his hips as he narrowed his gaze at the children before him. 'This is a very important gathering and all of you are not showing good Shadowhunter manners in respecting any of us or our guests this evening.'

'But, but...' Magnus listened to the little girl whine up at her father. 

'No buts Isabelle.' Magnus watched her eyes drop to the ground, not before she had done a scan of the room and her gaze locked with him for a moment, her eyes big and innocent, just like the two boys at her side. Once they took in everything they could, the three children dropped their gazes once more and shuffled their tiny feet against the polished floor. 

Magnus could see Maryse, Robert's wife, in the young girl immediately. She looked to be about five, but the boys on either side of her were not Lightwood's at all. They were probably a year older then sweet Isabelle here, with both boys sporting blonde hair. One boy had matching golden eyes to go with his wavy locks and the other was more clean cut and dusky and he had a pair of shy yet inquisitive light blue eyes. 

Truthfully, not since William Herondale and James Carstairs, which was over two centuries ago, had Magnus truly bothered to associate with nephilim. When Magnus had saved Robert when he was a teenager, the boy was interesting and so Magnus watched him from the shadows, not yet High Warlock himself, and listened to the murmurs of Robert Lightwood not being like his ancestors. Magnus was there to see Robert all grown up as he turned into a very skilled shadowhunter who wouldn't take no for an answer as even before Robert became Head of the New York Institute he was actively pursuing Magnus to try and gain his favour regarding a truce between their people.

The warlock, over the years, had been hesitant (and with good reason) but there were a few he truly treasured and called friends amongst nephilim, much to the detesting of his fellow downworlders, but Magnus wouldn't be himself if he listened to anything that anyone thought of him and after two decades of pestering, Robert's stubbornness had won through and here they stood tonight.

Magnus broke from his thoughts when he noticed the young boy with the blue eyes was still peering about the room every now and then, only his eyes were continuously drifting past where Magnus was standing. Ever the curious warlock, Magnus followed the young boys gaze and locked his brown eyes upon Lorenzo Rey, whiskey in one hand, cane in the other as he supported most of his weight on it due to his injury and beside him were Dorethea Rollins and Catarina Loss. They were three of Magnus' trusted warlocks with Ragnor Fell and Tessa Gray unable being another two and who hadn't been able to attend this momentous occasion this evening. 

The High Warlock shifted his attention back to the young boy whose cheeks were pink, Magnus' orbs catching his and then the youngster ducked his head and eyes down, having been caught by him starring at one of his people and the youngster finally started listening in on Robert's little lecture.

_How interesting..._ Magnus thought as he shifted back to look at Lorenzo who caught his gaze, giving him an odd look as he had completely missed the cute little nephilim staring at him in absolute intrigue and wonder and Magnus just shook his head, shifting his lips into a grin.

'It was my fault.' Magnus turned his attention back to Robert and the three children as a sweet little voice piped up, coming from under the table still. A fourth child came crawling out and stood behind the other three, seemingly shorter then the two blonde boys. Magnus was actually impressed the youngster was owning up to his faults since he knew many downworlder children who would easily pass the blame onto others. 'I told them what I was going to do and they wanted to come with me.'

'And what is it that you did?'

'I sneaked us past all the guards to come and have a look at the party.'

'Its not a party.'

'But there's lots of food and alcohol and people gathered in formal attire from all over. And music too. Isn't that a party?' Magnus watched Robert pinch the bridge of his nose as he let out an exasperated sigh.

'Well, he's certainly not wrong there.' Robert glanced over as Magnus started walking closer to him and the four children. Magnus was wearing the most expensive and exquisite robes made from centuries ago. They were traditional attire for warlocks to wear to various ceremonies and other important occasions and for Magnus, this was one heck of a momentous occasion.

'You three, back to your rooms. I'll think about what punishment to set out tomorrow.' All eyes that were paying attention to the current scene watched as all four of the children turned to leave, one of the shadowhunter guards, who seemed a little embarrassed was quickly coming over to escort them out and back to their living quarters in the Institute. 'I didn't say you could go.' Magnus watched the smaller boy stiffen at the sternness of the Head of the Institute, head shrinking into his tiny shoulders a little. Magnus immediately could tell there was a connection between Robert and the boy. 'Whilst I am disappointed in your behaviour, I am a little impressed with your ability to get you and your siblings past the guards.' Robert eyed the guard coming over to collect the other three children and shuffle them out, almost knowing he would be placed through an intense training session as punishment for not noticing four young children slipping into the Great Hall. Magnus continued to eye the small child, watching the stiffness in the shoulders lessen once Robert's words sunk in. 'As a reward, and I hope he doesn't mind either, would you like to meet your first warlock?'

'Really?' Magnus was struck when the youngster turned around, peering up hopefully at Robert. Excitement bubbled within the young boy who was no more then seven or eight with shiny, yet very messy, jet black hair and big piercing blue eyes. These particular blue eyes had been around for centuries, passed down from generation to generation and there was no other family that carried them quite like the Lightwood's. To Magnus, this absolutely meant this boy was...

'High Warlock Bane, please allow me the honour of introducing you to my eldest son, Alexander.' Robert placed a hand on his sons shoulder. 'Though these days – because he insists he is a big boy now – he wants everyone to call him Alec.'

'I am a big boy.' Came the adorable grumble. Robert stood behind his son so Magnus could look at him fully and vice versa.

'He carries the Lightwood blue eyes wonderfully, better then even yourself perhaps?' Magnus teased a little and then dropped his gaze to find the youngsters perfect blue eyes shifting all over him, lips parted in shock. Magnus assumed it was due to his height and lavish dress sense, so as not to frightened the cute boy, he crouched down on one knee, his flowing robes draping around him like curtains of velvet. Magnus also knew just how many shadowhunters and downworlders were watching him and his interactions with an innocent child. 'Hello Alexander.'

'H-Hi...' His sweet soft voice made Magnus' heart twitch, just as the pink tinge on his cheeks brightened adorably. Alec continued to look him up and down. 'Are you really a warlock like daddy said?'

'I am.'

'Alec, this is High Warlock Magnus Bane. He is the most powerful warlock I've ever known and the leader of the Down World and our most honoured guest this evening. Like us, he protects our city.' Magnus watched Alec purse his lips at this information, those bright sapphire eyes still gazing up at him, not in the least bit afraid.

'How old are you?'

'Alec!' Robert placed his hand on his son's head ready to admonish him, since his young boy clearly did not understand his subtle hint to show this very man before them the utmost respect, but paused in a possible lecture, when Magnus placed up his hand.

'I'm very old.' Magnus indulged the youngster, though did so cryptically. He was not about to divulge his age, even to a very cute nephilim child. He thrived on mystery and intrigue from the masses.

'But you're really pretty though.' Magnus felt his lips twitch. 'And sparkly too!' Alec saw the glitter around Magnus' eyes. 'Old people aren't any of those things, right daddy?'

'Um...'

'You said that about Grandma Marisa.' Magnus watched Robert flush a little, which was highly amusing coming from quite the burly man. The most experienced and toughest shadowhunter in this Institute was almost spluttering as he seemed intent on wanting to shut his son up least his wife, his very pregnant wife at that, who was currently wandering the Great Hall, hear what he said about his mother-in-law.

'Oh how I wish children could remain as innocent as this for eternity.' Magnus couldn't help but tap Alec under his chin, heart swelling when the cute boy gave a small little giggle before grinning up at Magnus, cheeks still flushed adorably. 'Such precious innocence truly warms my ageing heart.' Magnus shifted his gaze up to the older shadowhunter. 'Does it not do the same for you Robert?'

'Well...'

'Though maybe not this one, for I can tell Alexander here is going to make a great shadowhunter one day and I hope I'm around to see it.'

'Do you really think so?' Alec beamed up at the pretty warlock before him, chest puffing out.

'I do. And you know how I know that?' Alec shook his head. 'Not just anyone can sneak past my own guards, let alone shadowhunters who have been here for longer then you have been born young one.' The big smile from Alec practically lit up the Great Hall, making those blue eyes sparkle like precious jewels in the night.

'I'm going to be a great shadowhunter! Just like my daddy!' Magnus grinned at the boastful confession from the young boy, his eyes shifting about as several shadowhunters and downworlders in ear range heard the youngster and many grinned at the innocent comment. 'I'm going to make friends with everyone too!' Alec professed as his arms went out wide indicating his definition of _everyone_ meant people from all the races.

'Then I look forward to seeing you grow up young one.' Magnus watched as the youngster continued to look up at him, lips pursing in thought once more. 'What is it little shadowhunter?' This boy was rather fascinating to Magnus and it appeared he was fascinating to the boy as well.

'If you really are a warlock, do you have a marker, like they talk about in my books?'

'I do.' Said warlock was intrigued where this was going.

'Can I see it?' Robert quickly squat down, pulling Alec towards him, softly admonishing his son.

'Alec, apologise to High Warlock Bane right now. We do not go around asking questions like that.' Magnus watched the youngster chew on his bottom lip, peering up at his father through his messy hair. 'In all the reading you have done on warlock history, what is one of the most important things you discovered in your books?'

'A warlock's marker is what comes from their demon parent.'

'And?'

'It can show just how powerful they are, what their pedigree is, who their demon parent is.'

'And what else?'

'A warlock's marker is very private?' The youngster questioned back, thinking this is what his father wanted him to realise.

'It is.' Robert confirmed for his son. 'Do you recall anything else in the books about it being personal and private to warlocks?'

'A warlock sharing his or her marker with someone is a very personal choice. A warlock will only show it to someone they believe is truly special to them or use it if they are in danger if it helps them strengthen their magic to protect them.' Magnus was impressed with the boy in seconds. He wondered if he could recite what he knew word for word from any books he read. 

'That's right Alec. Now that you remember that, asking the way you did, when you have just met High Warlock Bane is actually a way of disrespecting him.' Magnus watched the youngster chew on his lip even more, gazing up at his father before turning his gaze to him, Alec shifting out of his father's protective arms and shuffled closer to Magnus who was still kneeling before the young boy.

'I'm sorry High Warlock Bane. I didn't mean to be disrespectful.' Blue eyes drifted to the polished floorboards as young Alec was shuffling his sock covered feet. It was only now that Magnus took notice the young boy was actually in pyjamas. They were black with white ninja silhouettes on them. And so utterly adorable on the boy.

'I accept your apology young Alexander.' Those blue orbs rose to look at him and Magnus observed as Robert was signalling one of his other shadowhunter guards over, most definitely to escort his son back to his quarters. 'However, I think it is way past your bedtime, so isn't it best you head off now little one?'

'I'm not a baby. I can stay up past 8 now.' Alec proclaimed proudly, never mind the fact it was well past 11pm.

'You get to stay up past 8 only if you have done well in your studies and your training.' Robert piped up sternly, though he really couldn’t truly get upset with his boy. His two children by blood, plus Jace and Andrew, they were his weakness, much like how children were a weakness to Magnus. 

Now with Maryse about to give birth to their third child, another boy, Robert would do anything to protect his family. Blood related or not, Jace and Andrew were as much his children as Alec and Isabelle and his soon to be born son. 

When Jace came into their lives, Robert had immediately taken the youngster in, Maryse fully agreeing with him that they would now become Jace's stable family since his rescue. Of course the boy was scared back then, but his eldest had brought Jace out of his depression and a bond like no other was formed between the youngsters. Robert wasn't at all surprised when both Alec and Jace had come to him when they proclaimed they were going to become parabatai. It was a proud moment for him that day. 

And then there was young Andrew, the same age as Jace and had been transferred to New York from Madrid. The Madrid Institute had been under attack and Andrew and his parents had been badly injured in the crossfire. His parents were not fighters which was rare for shadowhunters, but they were esteemed scholars. Andrew's father taught at the Madrid Institute and his mother was also a practising nurse. 

When a fire message got out that Madrid was under attack, Robert had lead his New York shadowhunters to go and aide the Institute there. It was brutal, lives were lost. Especially innocent children who had been in school, just going about their lives of what being nephilim meant and being taught all about the Shadow and Down Worlds. When Robert and his team finally got there, half the Institute was destroyed and it was utter chaos, but hours passed and they had prevailed. Everyone vowed to rebuild and return stronger then ever and mourn those that were lost and begin to search for any survivors who may have miraculously survived the attacks.

Two days after the ordeal, when hope was dwindling since several people had not been accounted for, Robert had sent a fire message to Magnus, requesting a warlock acquaintance of his to come to their aide and help search for survivors. Magnus' contact came through as the warlock began to scan the rubble. Robert had been following the female warlock across the rubble when a couple of his shadowhunters began to shout. Everyone rushed to their side as they had found a young Andrew and his parents. The female warlock made a portal and they were back in New York, another fire message being sent off to Magnus as Robert begged the High Warlock for his best healers to save the only nephilim child to have survived the explosion, along with various adults which were being pulled from the rubble, including Andrew's parents.

Of course Magnus answered the fire message and both Catarina and Dot portaled straight into the infirmary. 

It was touch and go for young Andrew, but Robert knew great strength lie within such a tiny body and two days later, Andrew opened his eyes much to the relief of his healing parents. To Robert's surprise, on the second day as he came to ensure Andrew's parents got some sleep, he found Alec talking to them, telling them that he would watch over their son so they could go and get something to eat. Robert knew from that day on that his little warrior was going to be a great, and very caring, shadowhunter one day. Exactly what their world needed.

Upon Andrew's recovery, Robert found out that Andrew's parents would return to Madrid, to help in the restoration of their city and their Institute. He absolutely understood that as they would also help those families that had lost their children whilst they had been very lucky. Robert was a little surprised when the Underhill's had asked him to look after and train their son. They didn't want him to be at a disadvantage like that ever again. Andrew's parents had some training when they were younger, but being that they were scholars, they had never been in the field before and had never known such devastation.

Robert had agreed that day, having seen great potential in the boy, considering he had survived such an ordeal as it was. Maryse was quite shocked at the news, but she agreed to once again be mother to another boy and the two of them went about introducing young Andrew to his new siblings, everyone watching as Alec went dashing over to the six year old and hugged him tight. Alec became a stable anchor for Andrew that evening, his tiny trembling hands holding onto Alec like a vice.

Life moved on.

Over the next year, his children got into all sorts of trouble, but Robert shouldn't have been surprised by that. He had known from the minute Alec was born that his little shadowhunter-in-the-making was going to be insanely inquisitive and of course tonight had proven that. 

After all, like Magnus, he too was impressed that Alec at such a tender age seemed to have formulated a plan and executed it along with his siblings. And successfully too. For the most part. 

It was then Robert finally noticed Maryse was striding over, one hand protectively around her bulging belly and shock on her face at seeing their eldest here, but Robert quickly signalled for her to remain as is for he was currently handling the situation and his wife, who was a very protective mother, held back with great difficulty.

'How about...' Magnus' smooth voice made Robert shift his attention back to his son and the warlock. '...as a reward for your ninja-like skills, I show you some of my magic as compensation instead of my marker?' Robert immediately took notice of the sudden sparkle that bubbled within his boy once more. The High Warlock was truly having an affect on his usually very introverted son.

'Really?'

'You can touch it as well, if you like?'

'I want!' Alec promptly voiced. Blue eyes blinked wide as Magnus placed out his hands, palms up, and suddenly he knew a lot more people had stopped talking and mingling and were now watching him as his hands lit up, glowing a beautiful blue. 'Oh! It looks like fire! Daddy look at the pretty blue magic!'

'I see it Alec.' Magnus watched the youngster creep forward, those big blue eyes looking up at him, his magic dancing in the depths of Alec's irises.

'Does it hurt Mr Bane?' The youngster whispered adorably.

'No little one.' Alec here was affecting Magnus more then he cared to admit to. 'When you are ready, you can place your hands over mine.'

'Magnus...'

'Its alright Robert.' Not that the father seemed to have a say in the matter as young Alec oh so adorably slapped his hands on top of Magnus', like he were giving him low fives with both hands, not in the least bit showing any sort of concern like his father had. The very notion brought yet another smile to Magnus' lips, though he was quite curious at himself for his own magic seemed to glow that much brighter, feel that much warmer, that much more powerful too, as it seemingly appeared to be affected by the youngster in front of him, almost like it wanted to connect and protect the young nephilim boy! That had never happened to Magnus before, though he couldn't think too much on it when he was sunk instantly as he listened to adorable giggles burst from Alec's lips.

'Its warm and tingly!' The little boy blurted out. 'It makes me feel like I'm home!' Young Alec exclaimed excitedly. Magnus' lips tugged into a smile. 'Daddy, I don't want to be a shadowhunter now, I want to be a warlock!' The confession had got several shadowhunters and downworlders in ear range lightly chuckling. As for Magnus, this had to be the most adorable shadowhunter he had ever been introduced to in all his centuries. 

The warlock couldn't help but wrap his glowing hands over Alec's tiny ones, grinning when the youngster squeezed back adorably so, their eyes locking and infectious smiles drew across both warlock and nephilim lips. 

Taking a few deep breaths, Magnus carefully let go, allowing his magic to curl back within him, back into his heart which for some reason seemed to now have a little spot in it just there for one Alexander Lightwood. It was like his magic had taken a small bit of the young nephilim's soul and embedded it into his rather, or what was supposed to be, his cold and closed off heart. 

Everyone present watched Alec place his hands against his heart. 

'Are you alright little one?' Magnus hoped his magic had not harmed the boy.

'So pretty...and warm...' He heard the sweet mumble, Alec's eyes fluttering closed. For Magnus, that was very surprising to hear, even from a child. No other being had ever thought of his magic like that. It made him wonder, with the way Alec had reacted, whether a small bit of his own magic had perhaps stayed with the young nephilim too. He watched as Alec snapped his sparkling eyes open, shifting his gaze to look up at his father rather excitedly, though Magnus' eyes did drift down to the tiny hand which took hold of some of the velvet material of his clothing. 'Daddy, can I keep him?'

Robert was even more embarrassed now. Here he was trying to forge accords and treaties, bringing about alliances for all races to live side by side and fight and protect together, and yet it was possible his own son was ruining it all! After all, the youngster was pretty much insulting the most powerful and important man in the room without even realising it! It was like Alec wanted to adopt the High Warlock into their family!

Magnus' laughter was loud, echoing off the walls, rippling his protective wards as he just couldn't contain himself any longer. He cradled young Alec's adorable sweet face between his warm golden-bronze hands.

'So utterly precious.'

'Why are you laughing at me?' The pout was adorable. 'Even if its a pretty sound, you can't laugh at me.' The bottom lip jutted out as everything, of course, went straight over Alec's young head. 'Its not nice to make fun of others.' The youngster bowed his head, shuffling his feet in such an adorable pouting way that stole Magnus' heart.

'I'm not making fun of you little one.' Magnus gently voiced back. 'I don't think I’ve ever met a more precious nephilim then you.' Magnus rose to his full height, seeing the apology within Robert's eyes for his sons behaviour. 'We were all children once.' Magnus offered up and watched Robert's tense shoulders loosen. 'I am so looking forward to seeing you grow up young Alexander.' Out of the corner of his eye Magnus saw Lorenzo come walking over.

'I'm already grown up though.'

'Of course you are.' Magnus ruffled his hand through messy jet black hair which was silky smooth to the touch and then shifted his warm brown gaze to the Head of the Institute as Lorenzo came to a stop at his side. 'Your Institute has my continuous protection. We look forward to alliances being made and honoured.' Magnus firmly voiced, the _we_ being his people, the werewolves and the vampires as Luke and Raphael came to stand on Magnus' other side, just like a united front.

The signed accords and treaties were exchanged, each race receiving their own copy and finally a warrior handshake took place, Alec peering up between his father and the downworlders around him, completely in awe. 

There were momentous cheers and roars, possibly even some howling from the werewolves at the exchange. 

'If for any reason a betrayal occurs from either side, the agreements may be frozen until investigations are undertaken to find the culprits and he or she or they will be dealt with the shadowhunter way and the downworlder way.' Robert proclaimed. 'Afterwards, if we so believe a trust can be issued again, talks will happen once more and the accords and treaties unfrozen.'

'Agreed.' Magnus confirmed and clasped Robert's forearm, around his wrist, once more. 

Robert had to stop from pinching himself as he'd been working towards this for a long time, of what pretty much seemed like his entire life. And finally it was here. It was a new day in Shadow World history and he was glad his young son was here to witness it, though probably not completely understanding what it all meant. Yet.

'Well, it has been quite the evening Robert. On behalf of all the Down World, I want to thank you for your hospitality this evening.' Robert gave a nod as he watched Magnus turn around to head off, Lorenzo in toe and Luke and Raphael shifting back to their respective clans. A snap of his fingers made the gifts given to the warlock's already disappear to wherever Magnus had sent them. 

Magnus' most powerful healers came to stand beside himself and Lorenzo. Catarina was draped in a cobalt blue velvet dress and robes and Dorothea was draped in matching attire but burgundy in colour. Then there was Lorenzo and Magnus who were both draped in blacks, golds and silver velvet. They were quite the breathtaking bunch.

# End Memory #

“Wait!” Izzy cried out as the projector screen went black and Magnus ended the memory there. “That can't be it. You can't just leave Alec like that! There has to be more!” Her brown eyes shifted to the warlock who was giving her quite the smirk.

“Indeed there is my dear, but alas, I think we should call it an evening don't you?” There was also the fact that Magnus sort of didn't want anyone to see the continuation of that evening just yet. He had actually received a gift that evening, from a very special little boy, and to this day, he still had it, though no one had paid attention to it sitting in the middle of his dining table. “Plus, it has been quite an eventful day.” Magnus explained and shifted his gaze to Alec who was looking off in the opposite direction, seemingly looking like he was trying to hide his own blush as he was subjected to looking upon his young self who was in absolute awe of Magnus that evening. The warlock dropped his gaze to Madzie who was curled up like a cat with her head on Alec's thigh and fast asleep. “My darling little Sweet Pea here needs to be taken home.”

“That's my queue then.” Catarina got up, smiling gently at Alec as he finally got his blush under control as he effortlessly picked Madzie up and placed her into Catarina's arms. “Thanks Alec.” Said teen gave a curt nod. “Magnus, if you wouldn't mind...”

“Of course my dear.” Magnus' magic flared to life as he created a portal. “Your portal chariot awaits to take you home.”

“This was a lot tamer then your usual parties Magnus, but I enjoyed it.” Catarina voiced as she stepped towards the portal. “Have a good evening all.” And the healer was gone.

“Anyone else like a portal?”

“I'll take one.” Raphael voiced as he got up from where he'd been sitting pretty close to Izzy.

“And where would you like it to take you, Hotel Dumort or your penthouse?”

“Penthouse.”

“You have a penthouse?” Izzy got up from her chair, hands on hips. “You never told me that.”

“Is it relevant for you to know that?” Raphael quipped back and Magnus rolled his eyes at his adoptive son.

“My Sweet Boy, how about you give young Isabelle here a tour of your true home and not the Hotel Dumort which is more like your clans home.” Magnus shifted his gaze to Alec who was quietly listening in. “If that is alright with her big brother of course.”

“What's Alec got to do with this? Of course I'm going.”

“Iz...”

“I'll see you tomorrow.” The young woman voiced in her sweet sing-song way, Raphael taking hold of her hand as they were just about to walk through the portal when Alec stopped them, his hand on Raphael's chest, dark eyes peering up at him.

“Keep her safe, you hear me?”

“Alec!” Izzy complained even though she felt absolute love for her big brother who was such a protector, such a worrier. 

“Of course.” Alec stared at Raphael for a good couple of minutes and no one said a thing, Magnus having shifted his gaze to look back at Andrew who gave him a signal akin to the fact the moment would soon be over. Whatever Alec found in Raphael's gaze seemed to satisfy the young nephilim as he stepped out of the way of the portal and watched his grinning sister blow him a kiss before she disappeared through it with the vampire and then it closed.

“Lorenzo?”

“Oh I can make my own portal.” The younger warlock voiced as he stood up and turned his gaze to Andrew. “You coming with me?”

“Um, just...one minute.” The dusky blonde mumbled as he walked over to Alec, pulling him out of Magnus and Lorenzo's ear range. “Will you be alright if I go with Lorenzo?”

“Of course.” Alec grinned. “I'm glad you sorted out whatever problem you were having with him.”

“Um, well, the thing is...” Both warlocks watched the whispers being exchanged between the nephilim boys before Alec flung his arms over Andrew's shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Your boy just told his big brother you're his boyfriend.” Magnus watched Lorenzo smile at that. He knew no amount of distance would stop Magnus from eavesdropping in on the conversation since he had enhanced hearing and all. Then there was the fact that Lorenzo very much liked the way _boyfriend_ sounded more and more. He was very pleased that Andrew was telling some of his family that they were together too. It made the warlock feel like he mattered. That they mattered. He'd have to reward his sweet nephilim for making him feel this happy for sure.

The two teens finally broke apart and made their way back over to the two warlocks, Magnus and Lorenzo pretending to break into a conversation.

“You going to be alright with all of this mess?” The Spanish warlock gestured to the sudden pigsty that was Magnus' living room.

“I'll just...”

“I'll stay and help clean up.” Magnus was going to say he'd magic it all away at the click of his fingers, but grinned wide instead as he had quite the pretty helper who seemed to forget he had magic at his fingertips. Or perhaps Alec did know this but wanted to do things the mundane way and stay with him longer. Magnus liked that thought very much.

Alec watched Andrew practically bounce over to Lorenzo who conjured a portal for them, the dark haired teen trying not to show how envious he was when Andrew placed his hand into Lorenzo's with such ease. The look of happiness and adoration on Andrew's face was clear for all to see as he gazed up at the warlock with a sparkle in his light blue eyes.

“Shall we, my dear nephilim?” Andrew gave a nod, butterflies in his belly as Lorenzo kissed his hand rather gentlemanly and then pulled him towards the portal.

“Hey Alec,” Said teen shifted his gaze to Andrew who was grinning back at him. “I forgot how cute you were back then...and still are now.” Alec felt his cheeks warm as Lorenzo chuckled and shook his head before pulling Andrew through the portal, taking him home and definitely to bed for some action since he could proudly proclaim to himself that he was very much addicted to the boy nowadays. And besides, Andrew was his boyfriend now, and they could do whatever they wanted.

“He'll pay for that in training tomorrow.” Alec grumbled out, arms folded over his chest which brought a slight chuckle to Magnus' lips.

“He's not wrong.” Alec jerked his gaze to Magnus, noticing the man's brown eyes were a little wider as the warlock hadn't meant to blurt that out! Alec's flush trailed down his neck once Magnus' words registered in his brain and he ducked his head, hands twisting behind his back as he'd no idea what he was meant to say to that! “How about a drink?” Magnus quickly offered up, moving to his bar cart and wanting to kick himself. Lorenzo had lectured him on toning down his flirting and yet look what he'd just done! Magnus almost felt like he was fumbling around, like he was experiencing his first love all over again! It was utterly ludicrous! He was centuries old for crying out loud!

“Um, sure...” Alec chewed on his bottom lip, the mess all but forgotten when Magnus held their drinks, jutting his chin towards his balcony and Alec was quick to catch on as he opened the glass door and stepped out with Magnus, the teen leaning heavily against the railing as Magnus handed him his drink.

“To us...” Magnus chimed as he clinked their glasses and took a sip of his martini. 

“Us...” Alec repeated the word softly before trying a shot of whiskey and pulled a rather adorable face which made Magnus stifle a laugh before they each turned to face the Brooklyn Bridge, both lost in their own thoughts as they listened to the sounds of the city around them and basked in each others company.

#

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

Vibration of a phone brought Lorenzo out of his slumber, golden magic illuminating the darkened room, since the blinds and heavy curtains were blocking out the sunrise as the warlocks magic flipped off his phone, ignoring whoever the hell was calling him at such an ungodly hour when all he wanted to do was return to sleep with the darling nephilim who was curled into his side. 

However, for Lorenzo, once he was awake, he was awake. There was no use trying to go back to sleep and instead he did one of his new favourite things. 

He watched his lovely shadowhunter sleep. 

His left arm was around Andrew's shoulders, his sweet boyfriend curled on his side and using his shoulder and upper chest like a pillow. The teen adorably had his left hand flat against his bare chest and one leg thrust over his abdomen, keeping him close and in what would be deemed as a bit of an awkward position. Even with how cute and possessive it appeared, the weird sleeping position wouldn't phase the dusky blonde since he was exceptionally flexible. Lorenzo had found that out last night as he had manipulated the shadowhunter's body, folding him up like a pretzel, on complete display if they had an audience – which they didn't – in his lap. 

Just thinking about last night had Lorenzo's cock twitching as he lifted his right hand up, holding onto Andrew tighter as last night warmed his entire body up.

# Begin Flashback #

As soon as the portal closed behind Lorenzo and Andrew, he'd snapped his fingers and the nephilim was completely naked. Andrew gasped at the chill in the air, it caressing his heated flesh like an old friend before he was suddenly pushed up against the nearest wall, Lorenzo's kiss making Andrew's knees quiver. 

Before the nephilim knew what was going on, his wide eyes watched Lorenzo drop to his knees and his mouth practically consumed his cock. Andrew had cried out, almost coming then and there since this was the first blow job he'd ever had. Plus the fact of seeing the powerful warlock on his knees for him sent a flush over Andrew's entire body, making him experience a full body shiver.

Andrew should have been ashamed of himself, for the noises he was making whilst plastered to the wall, however the shadowhunter truly didn't care right now. This was exquisite as his impassioned cries echoed through the suite, they seemingly spurring Lorenzo on and the dusky blonde didn't even think about whether his shouts could be heard by anyone else in the boutique hotel. His head smacked against the wall, thighs shaking and hs hands twitched as all Andrew wanted to do was keep Lorenzo's hot mouth enveloped around his cock for eternity, but of course he knew that wasn't possible and instead sunk himself into the warlocks expert bobbing up and down his shaft. His very throat went dry as his half lidded eyes would not break from Lorenzo who made him cry out again when he cupped his balls. He couldn't believe this warlock chose him, a shadowhunter. This amazing man wanted him. Wanted to give him pleasure like he'd never ever felt or experienced before, even with the times they had already slept together and by the angel Andrew was going to take it and wholeheartedly return the favour when he got a chance to do so.

Of course, right on the cusp of exploding down Lorenzo's throat, the devilish warlock pulled away, a lewd popping and slurping sound filling the air as Andrew's pulsing cock was denied orgasm. Even before the shadowhunter could whimper out a complaint, beg Lorenzo to take him back into his mouth, he was quickly turned around, his front pretty much plastered to the wall, his hardened nipples extra sensitive as they scrap against the paintwork, just like his leaking cock did and he cried out as Lorenzo drove into him in one fluid and hard go, making him scream the damn suite down at the burn of the intrusion. 

Thankfully the warlock stayed where he was, not moving, so Andrew could get his breathing and shuddering under control. The minutes that slipped by were painstaking for both of them, but when Lorenzo felt Andrew jerk his hips back in experimentation, the warlock knew that was his moment to up the pace once more. 

After about his tenth thrust, catching Andrew's prostate each and every time, delighting in his sweet boys' cries of passion, a satisfied smirk fell upon Lorenzo's lips as Andrew's arms were practically clawing at the wall, wanting to find something to grasp onto, but of course came up empty. It was no fault of Lorenzo's as he clasped Andrew's thin wrists above his head with his left hand whilst his right kept a tight hold on his boys hip. The nephilim was literally at his mercy as he continued to drive in and out of Andrew's tight hole with a fluidity and ease that had the young shadowhunter moaning dirtily and prettily just for him. 

It wasn't long before Andrew's moans turned to whimpers before one single word rang in Lorenzo's ears.

'Wait...' The teen begged. Lorenzo immediately stopped pounding into his sweet nephilim, hands shaking as he released his hold on Andrew's wrists. He really wanted to continue, really wanted to hold firm onto the boys hips, but Andrew's soft voice had him frozen.

'Are you alright?' The warlock carefully slipped out of the dusky blonde, watching as Andrew slowly turned around to look up at him, a sudden fire in his eyes as he placed his palm flat against his bare chest, giving him a definitive push. Another smirk broke across Lorenzo's lips as he succumbed to Andrew's actions, taking several steps away from the wall he'd been nailing Andrew against and it wasn't long before the backs of his calf muscles hit the couch. 

Lorenzo took a seat, feeling a powerful spark ignite within him as those light blue eyes started from his own dark mysterious eyes and then slowly dragged down his half naked body. He still had his jeans on, but obviously they were unzipped and his cock was at full mast and very much exposed, Andrew's cheeks brightening in colour as he unashamedly gazed at what had been sawing in and out of him quite roughly moments ago.

To say Lorenzo was not ready for Andrew to climb into his lap, take hold of his cock and then promptly slam himself down onto it – impaling himself – was a bloody understatement! Lorenzo groaned as Andrew cried out, hands now clenched on his shoulders, short nails biting into his skin and Andrew's back arched, head tilted back in utter euphoria at being filled again.

Lorenzo was utterly awestruck at the pretty shadowhunter in his lap, pale skin flushed and sweaty and making his black runes glisten. Lorenzo wanted to lick every inch of the nephilim's body, but the view he had right now kept him from doing just that. 

There was always next time.

Though, when his ears picked up on Andrew's cry, knowing there was a little bit of pain laced within the heat of it, the new and very caring boyfriend part inside of the warlock quickly took hold of Andrew's hips, carefully lifting him up and off his girth, his cock slipping out.

'Nooooo...' The teen whimpered pitifully, hating the very feeling of not having Lorenzo's cock buried deep within him.

'Mi amor, please do not hurt yourself.' Lorenzo watched Andrew's pretty light blue eyes widen, lips parted at hearing his words, those tender sweet cheeks flushed. It was then Lorenzo immediately knew Andrew was well aware of what he had called him in his native tongue. For a split second he doubted himself for saying that since Andrew appeared to have literally frozen in his lap, just blinking down at him as though it was taking quite sometime for him to process that. After all, it'd been a very short time frame of the two of them hooking up, but honestly, the warlock shouldn't have worried at all as Andrew suddenly thrust himself back into his arms, trembling in his lap as he held on tight around his shoulders, face hidden between the crux of his shoulder and neck region completely overwhelmed by his endearing words. 

Lorenzo remained patient, allowing the dear nephilim to soak up his words before he teasingly trailed his right hand down Andrew's shuddering back, over the curve of one supple butt cheek before his middle finger circled Andrew's still lightly throbbing hole.

'Please...' That one whispered word was like fire to the warlock as two fingers expertly curled within the shadowhunter, magically lubed, and Andrew jolted in his lap, his gasp and moan being expelled against his ear, short and sharp panting breaths were music to Lorenzo's ears as he rubbed expertly against Andrew's abused and over-sensitive prostate, once more making him jerk against his ministrations.

'What do you want?' Lorenzo seduced lowly into Andrew's ear before peppering his lips across his shoulder, nipping at the pale flesh before soothing it with his tongue. His boy was literally shaking in his lap now, thrusting his hips back onto his curved fingers. When he received no answer, Lorenzo pulled them from Andrew's tight hole, delighting in his mewling at loosing the sensation once more. 'What do you want Andrew?' Lorenzo implored once more. The warlock was not a sadist in the true terms, but he did love listening to Andrew's begging, his vocal desire and needs for him, and was intent on exploring how the nephilim could grow and express his sexual desires with him. 'Tell me what you want.' Lorenzo growled a little, almost placing it down as an order this time, seemingly setting a fire within Andrew as his supposedly sweet boy shakily removed himself from his lap. Lorenzo arched an eyebrow at that, wondering just what the nephilim would do and how he could surprise him once more. The warlock was not left disappointed as Andrew turned his back to him, bending over so his hands lay flat on the coffee table and his ass was thrust in the air, legs spread, thighs quivering slightly and all on view just for him.

'Take me...' Andrew turned his head to look over his shoulder at Lorenzo, lust and desire burning in the depths of his eyes, cheeks flushed as he voiced what he truly wanted, knowing he'd never be able to do this with anyone else but the handsome warlock pretty much taking him apart with his gaze. 'Make me yours.' Lorenzo was up on his feet and within Andrew quicker then the shadowhunter could blink as he cried out once more at being filled, arms trembling as his elbows collapsed and the nephilim was pretty much being rammed from behind, face squished into the cool glass which was fogging up thanks to his panting breaths. Once more Lorenzo controlled what little movements Andrew had as he held on possessively to his hips, completely in charge over the teen and the very notion had pre-cum spurting from Andrew's leaking cock at giving up control over to Lorenzo. He was being royally fucked and owned and he loved it. In this moment, nothing else mattered. It was just him and Lorenzo, the rest of the world be damned.

After what felt like an eternity of hard thrusting, Lorenzo slowed down, releasing a small amount of control back to Andrew as his tight grip on his hips, which were now showing a couple of marks, loosened. Andrew, in his delirium almost seemed to know when Lorenzo backed off a little and the young nephilim took a bit of control back, silently making Lorenzo sit back down onto the couch and with breath held, from Lorenzo, he watched in awe as Andrew backed himself onto his rock hard cock, sitting back in his lap with his sweaty back flush against his chest, head tilted back as he rested it on Lorenzo's left shoulder and savoured the feeling of the warlocks pulsing cock throbbing within his tight folds once more. 

'Lorenzo...' Andrew breathlessly whimpered as the warlocks hands gripped the back of his knees, lifting them up, spreading him open, pulling them up to his chest and leaving him on full view as Lorenzo began to buck into his boy once more, delighting in the cries of passion echoing through his suite. 'Oh gods! YES!' The shadowhunter screamed in delight as Lorenzo seemed to impale him even deeper then what was seriously comprehensible in this position. 'More... More... Oh gods!' Andrew continuously cried over and over again, practically being bounced on Lorenzo's cock.

'Mi amor...' Those very words, whispered so huskily and possessively into his ear, as Lorenzo slammed into his prostate and bit him on his neck, had Andrew coming then and there, his untouched cock spurting ropes of cum over his abdomen and then onto the couch and floor as Andrew screamed his release (and Lorenzo's name) to the heavens. The teens impassioned cries sent Lorenzo over the edge as he exploded inside his boyfriend, this being the most powerful orgasm he'd had in a very long time. So much so, as he carefully lifted his boy off him, his cum oozed out of the teen as the dusky blonde collapsed onto his side onto part of the couch they hadn't been using, still gasping for breath as he was thoroughly fucked and satisfied, body twitching through the aftermath as cum slid down his thighs.

Lorenzo remained where he was, placing himself back into his jeans and then slumped back into the couch where Andrew had wanted him to be and his dark eyes drifted over the nephilim's flushed and sweaty (and very naked and fucked) body, his left hand drifting to Andrew's right hip as he rubbed it soothingly.

Several minutes of silence passed before Andrew regained his senses, craning his head to look over his shoulder and up at Lorenzo who had his head tilted back, eyes closed to the ceiling, but his left hand was still tracing circles into his hip. The touch was sweet and tender and even though his hips protested, Andrew sat up, moving back into the warlock's lap, not being able to help but sink into his boyfriend's warmth and hoped Lorenzo didn't mind his sudden need for closeness and cuddles. Andrew smiled into Lorenzo's shoulder when the warlocks arms effortlessly came up to hold him close, not even questioning his desire to be hugged. 

The last thing Andrew recalled was a snap of fingers as a soft blanket fell over his back and then Lorenzo's lips pressed against his temple as he had murmured something he didn't quite catch as his eyes fluttered closed, his body going lax.

# End Flashback #

“What's gotten you up?” Lorenzo was knocked from last nights shenanigans as he darted his gaze down to Andrew's adorable sleepy face, which was tilted to look up at him, giving him quite the smirk even as he looked so darn cute just as his hand had boldly drifted down to his half hard cock, slender fingers softly tracing his length. It made Lorenzo suck in a breath of air for how dare his sweet nephilim catch him off guard like that.

“I could show you, but perhaps you are too sore from last night.” Lorenzo teased, watching Andrew give him a cute frown, as though he was thinking the warlock was calling him weak. 

Dark eyes widened as Lorenzo was not expecting Andrew to sit up, yank the blankets away from their naked bodies and then promptly throw his leg over and sat in his lap, his half mast cock sliding between his ass cheeks rather sensually. The warlock immediately gripped his nephilim's lightly bruised hips.

“How about I show you what you do to me?” Andrew chewed on his bottom lip after having blurted that out, waiting with baited breath to see what Lorenzo's response would be. The dusky blondes heart thundered away when the warlock let go of his hips, his arms raising as he cradled his head within them, a far too sexy grin on his handsome face as Andrew's cheeks flushed at how laid out Lorenzo currently was for him.

“Do your best Shadowhunter.” That set a fire (and a challenge) within Andrew as he didn't break from Lorenzo's heated gaze as he worked himself open as quickly as he could before positioning himself over Lorenzo's cock and effortlessly sank down onto it, moaning to the ceiling as the thick cock rammed home within him once more, bringing back the memories from last night for him too.

Andrew vowed he would totally show his boyfriend he could give him pleasure like no other too. Or at least the nephilim would give it his all in any case as he began an agonisingly slow pace of bobbing up and down on the warlocks cock, his half lidded eyes watching Lorenzo's body twitch as he fought to take control. 

The power that flowed through Andrew, of seeing Lorenzo holding back for him, had him speeding up as he bounced in Lorenzo's lap, leaning heavily over him as he stole the warlock's lips to partake in a steamy tongue laden kiss. Andrew tried with all his might to last as long as he could as he broke from Lorenzo's intoxicating lip-lock to sit back up once more, arching a particular way that had Lorenzo's cock sinking into him even further, pressed against his prostate as he bit down on his bottom lip, almost drawing blood at the contact.

“Let me hear you, mi amor.” Lorenzo groaned out as he shifted his hands, ready to grip Andrew's hips, but his shadowhunter seemed to predict his movements and clasped their hands together, threading their fingers and leaned over him once more as Andrew held him hotly down to the bed, his erratic bouncing making him whimper and moan in pure delight when his cock made contact with his prostate whilst Andrew's cock leaked pre-cum over Lorenzo's taut abs.

“So close... Gods I'm close!” Andrew gasped aloud, trembling above his warlock and Andrew couldn't be sure, but he was certain his hazy light blue eyes caught sight of what looked like golden scales breaking over Lorenzo's skin, but by this stage his eyes had snapped closed as one of Lorenzo's hands broke from his hold and wrapped around his cock, pumping it in time with his bouncing and it sent him deliciously over the edge as he shouted the warlock's name through his release.

When Andrew finally came to, he was lying on Lorenzo's chest, the warlock still lightly pulsing within him and he was once again being cuddled sweetly. The mess they had made had already been cleaned up, well except Lorenzo's seed within him, which Andrew didn't mind at all. It made him feel full and owned. Content.

“Are you back with me?” Even though he tried not to, Andrew blushed as he shifted a little, rising up on his shaking arms to look down at the warlock once more, noticing the man's skin was back to normal and thought perhaps he had imagined it earlier.

“That's what you do to me.” Andrew mumbled as he peppered some kisses across Lorenzo's face in utter adoration for the warlock. It of course brought quite the smile to Lorenzo's face, pretty much rendering Andrew's heart to mush. He never thought he'd ever see a smile like that!

“Well, remind me to return the favour.” Andrew's pale cheeks blushed hotly as Lorenzo flared to life within him and he let out a tiny dirty moan as the warlock flipped them over and for the next hour Andrew lost himself again.

#

(Magnus' Brownstone)

Meanwhile, the early hours of the morning at Magnus' loft were quite different from Lorenzo's pad as the High Warlock, who wasn't really one for waking early, was in actual fact very much up. Magnus had been up for ages and ended up rolling out of bed and moved into his living room, warm brown eyes shifting over to the sweet nephilim curled up on his lounge once more. Alec was drawing in deep breaths, buried deep within his mink blanket, long lashes fluttering against his high cheekbones.

Magnus couldn't help but move over to the teen, squatting down to look at the boy more closely. He was a little surprised that the shadowhunter hadn't snapped awake at his closeness, but it appeared Alec's subconscious already knew he was friend not foe. Just looking at Alec, Magnus still couldn't believe that the little boy from so long ago had truly grown into a very pretty young man. And a very skilled shadowhunter too. Magnus had not been struck by such beauty in who knows how long. Possibly even ever really. Back in the dungeon, the boy had stolen his breath and now being able to interact with Alec, up close and personal, the warlock was fast loosing the battle to keep his hands off the teen. 

It also didn't help when he hadn't really slept much since listening to Alec's husky voice from last night, the boy's breath thick with alcohol as it brushed over his face, the teen having murmured his desire to him before promptly passing out.

Magnus let out a sigh as he tenderly brushed hair from Alec's eyes before tracing his thumb over his pale cheek. A smile reached his lips when Alec let out an adorable grumble for having his sleep interrupted, trying to adorably burrow further into the mink blanket as half his face disappeared. A pair of green eyes peeled open and Magnus was now gazing down at his darling Chairman Meow who was currently in the process of telling him off through thought transference for disturbing Alec's slumber. Magnus placed up his hands in surrender, rising to his full height as he quite liked how quickly his pet took to the shadowhunter. After scratching behind the felines ears, Magnus headed out onto his balcony.

#

About an hour later is when Alec was roused from slumber. A soft breeze had ruffled his dishevelled locks and he finally stirred awake. The teen sat up, arms above his head as he stretched, smiling a little when Chairman arched his back as though mimicking him slightly and that is when both boy and cat caught movement from the corner of their eyes and shifted their attention to the balcony.

Alec's breath literally stopped as there Magnus stood, his back to him and the sunlight streaming over his golden-bronze skin. The warlock was only in a pair of black slacks with the red band of his boxer briefs showing as he was in some sort of stance, a ball of his magic drifting between his twisting hands as he glided hypnotically over the concrete, like he was sliding effortlessly on ice. Magnus' muscles rippled and shone, a sheen of sweat over the flawless skin as it appeared he'd been out there for quite sometime.

It, of course, was no fault of Alec's as he licked his lips whilst continuing to watch Magnus' fluid movements, his biceps flexing as he moved them and his ball of magic like water. Alec was utterly transfixed, unable to look away and not really wanting to, almost feeling like he could watch the High Warlock for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately the teens ogling ceased immediately as a wolf whistle assaulted his ears, literally making him jump out of his own skin on the couch, Chairman bolting from the couch as he scampered down the hallway to the safety of Magnus' bedroom whilst Alec whipped his head around to look upon the culprit who had scared not only Magnus' cat but himself! The whistle had even startled Magnus as the warlock flung his ball of magic over his shoulder towards his would be intruder who jumped out of the way, with only seconds to spare, as the blue fireball hit a lamp and smashed it to pieces.

“Magnus!” Jace griped as the two nephilim watched the man turn to look at him. “What the hell!?!” The blonde complained.

“One should never interrupt a warlock when they are trying to perform their morning ritual.” Alec, through all this, was an absolute goner now, cheeks flushed and heart pounding at what Magnus – half naked – was currently doing to him. The warlock was utterly breathless from behind, but now that he had turned around, bare chest on full view, taut abs and the fact the only make-up he had on was a little bit of eye-liner and his dark hair was naturally spiked from his sweat, Alec had to catch himself from falling to his knees in front of the godlike downworlder. Or more or less thank the angel he was _actually_ still sitting down as he may have even fainted at the vision that was Magnus, his blue eyes suddenly following a bead of sweat dripping down the centre of his chest, watching the droplet dip into Magnus' belly button, his firm abs shifting as the warlock moved to pick up a hooded and sleeveless sweater and he placed it on, zipping it half way up.

“Don't get dressed on our account.” Jace teased as Magnus re-entered his living room, a wave of his hand making the glass balcony door close and then he snapped his fingers, the broken lamp repaired and back in its rightful place as the warlock shifted over to the blonde.

“How are you feeling?” Magnus placed his hand on Jace's forehead whilst Alec chewed on his bottom lip at the care in older man's touch towards his own parabatai.

“Alright, I guess.” Jace was a little surprised at the tenderness from Magnus. He'd never had anyone other then the Lightwood's and Andrew show any form of care towards him and truthfully he wasn't sure how he should feel about it. “Still got a bit of a headache though.” The blonde thought it best not to over think things, since his parabatai did that enough for everyone. 

A snap of fingers had Jace smiling as Magnus' magic had removed the pounding in his head. It wasn't completely gone, but it was a heck of a lot better that's for sure. Jace froze a little when Magnus cupped his cheek.

“Better Golden Boy?”

“Yeah, much. Thanks Magnus.” Alec chewed on his lip, eyes shifting between his parabatai and his...well...Alec wasn't exactly sure what Magnus was to him, but he knew he felt something for the warlock and didn't like the man touching his brother the way he was, even with it being all very innocent. 

“How are your memories?” 

“I can't really make sense of them. Its all jumbled up.”

“I thought that would be the case. Your mind is trying to adjust to having two years of forgotten memories shoved back into it.”

“Are you sure? I mean how do we truly know that Valak gave them back to me?”

“You dare doubt me? The oldest and probably the most powerful warlock you've ever met?” Magnus feign hurt as he did some fancy twirl before depositing himself into a chair, one leg crossed over the other and arms flexed dramatically. “You wound me Golden Boy.” Jace rolled his eyes at the dramatics. “In all honesty though, it could just take time.” Magnus turned serious. “It has been over ten years since they were taken and those two years need to compete with all the memories you now have.”

“How much time?” Alec watched as Magnus pat the armrest of his chair and Jace shifted over, sitting down on it. Alec frowned when Magnus pat his parabatai gently and comfortingly on the knee. Just why was Magnus touching Jace so much? Did the warlock actually harbour feelings for Jace in some way? The very thought made Alec's stomach churn.

“Be patient Wonder Boy.” Magnus lifted up his hand as he pat Jace's cheek like he were a child.

“I'm not good at being patient.”

“Now why does that not surprise me.” Jace grinned at that. “You hungry?”

“Very.” Jace's stomach grumbled since he'd slept through dinner.

“What about you?” Both Magnus and Jace looked at each other when Alec never responded to the warlock's question, his head slightly bent and his hands were fisted into the mink blanket. “Alexander?” Blue eyes jerked up, Alec suddenly fighting the desire to recoil back as he found all of Magnus' attention on him. “Are you alright Pretty Boy?”

“I...I'm fine.” Alec tried not to shudder when Magnus got out of his chair, shifting over to him as his hand came up to press against his forehead like he'd done to Jace earlier.

“You don't feel like you're going to be sick at all?”

“N-No...” This was all a bit weird for Alec. Usually he was the protector and carer. Since he was the oldest, he immediately took on that very role, never wanting anyone to take care of him or look out for him, and yet Magnus was making him feel like it was alright to be looked after and taken care of. Well, as long as it was the warlock that was doing it that is. Alec tried to shove those thoughts away. “Why do you ask?” He quickly got out, hoping he didn't look like too much of an idiot since he'd just been staring up at Magnus for angel knows how long.

“You did drink quite a bit last night.”

“I did?”

“Looks like you've forgotten about last night then.” Alec wasn't sure what that flash in Magnus' eyes meant, but it was almost like he missed something very important and chewed worriedly on his bottom lip at all the possibilities which were now flooding his head.

“Alright, after I passed out, what the heck happened?” Jace piped up before Alec could fumble his way through a request to get Magnus to tell him just what happened last night and instead Magnus shifted his attention over to Jace once more.

“We had a bit of a relaxed soiree, eating various foods from Marrakech and Spain, and we were meant to start reading some of Valentine's diaries.”

“Valentine has diaries?”

“Magnus stole them from Alicante during his and dad's trial session with Inquisitor Herondale.” Magnus shifted his brown eyes back to Alec.

“Now Alexander, stole is...”

“A very harsh word, I know, but its totally what you did Magnus.” Jace gazed between the two of them as the warlock let out a small chuckle and it actually brought a tiny grin to Alec's lips. The vibe between his brother and the warlock was different then before, plus there was the fact that Alec was calling Magnus by his first name which was a little surprising too.

“Well, it is a bit of a grey area, but I like to think I'm borrowing them. I'll put them back in the vault when I'm done with them.” Magnus offered up with a sly grin which started up Alec's heart again. “Anyway,” The warlock shifted his gaze back to Jace. “We sort of didn't get through very many, or any in fact, as Isabelle asked me about the night I met the four of you and the evening was taken up with my projecting my memory of that night for everyone to see.”

“Projecting, as in...”

“Pretty much like a movie.” Alec finished off. 

“Oh... That sounds pretty cool.”

“It was really cool.” Alec felt his cheeks warm suddenly as Magnus was staring at him. “Magic is cool.” The older teen mumbled through his embarrassment, not having meant to say that.

“Its a shame I missed it.” Jace remarked as he shifted his golden eyes back to Magnus. “Was Alec as tiny as how I remember? I think I was taller them him back then.”

“You and Andrew both were from what I saw.” Magnus responded without a thought.

“He was so cute too.” Alec tried not to blush at Jace's open honesty. “Now look at him.” Golden eyes drifted all over Alec and his crinkled black attire and askew hair. “Your growth spurt ruined your cuteness, now you're just too handsome for your own good. You might even give me a run for my money.” Alec's mouth dropped open. Just what the heck was his brother and parabatai saying?!?

“Being cute and handsome is something Alexander can still do very well.” Alec's cheeks brightened as Magnus was blatantly looking at him with a rather tender smile on his lips, those soulful brown eyes twinkling a little in the sunlight. It made butterflies scatter in Alec's belly as he was certain he saw flecks of gold within their depths, reminding him of Magnus' cat eyes which got his heart racing.

“Am I interrupting a moment here?” Jace teased as Alec quickly ducked his head and Magnus snapped out of his slight trance of the dark haired shadowhunter. Its not like he could help it when the memory of the night before kept circling his head. 

# Begin Flashback #

The two of them had been out on his balcony, soaking up the evening air and Magnus, being the storyteller that he was, decided to share some past adventures with Alec once more. Its not like Magnus could resist talking about himself when Alec wanted to know more about him, the dear boy having curled up on the outdoor lounge with him, hands folded on the backing of the lounge, the teen using them like a pillow for his head whilst his legs were tucked underneath him a little, those sparkling blue eyes not for a moment leaving him. 

As Magnus chatted, drinks were snapped into their hands at will. The more Alec drank, the more at ease he seemed to become, which made Magnus both smile and frown at. He didn't like that the shadowhunter required alcohol to let loose and hoped it was because his home still had others within it, thus being Jace and Clary though they were asleep, and so he assumed Alec was just on edge. He hadn't been like that when they were in Marrakech and Magnus got to see that sweet, innocent and inquisitive Alec buried deep within this rather professional and elite shadowhunter. His sweetness, his almost childlike innocence and his giggles, it was all so lovely for Magnus to witness, utterly perfect to him, but the young nephilim seemed unsure how to truly express himself, possibly over thinking too much which saddened Magnus since he thought the boy was perfect as he was. 

Magnus wasn't about to place any form of pressure on the teen and allowed him to come out of his shell at his own pace and with the help of some alcohol they had been doing that throughout the evening. Alec appeared to have a bit of a dry and sarcastic streak about him, those bright blue eyes rolling in exasperation when he fondly talked about the sort of trouble Jace, Izzy and Andrew got into, also dragging him into it as well. How he would have to explain their actions to his exasperated parents every single time. Magnus was pleased with what the boy was sharing with him. Alec didn't seem like much of a sharer, but since he'd been sharing, it appeared the nephilim felt compelled to talk a little about his siblings at least, also making mention of young Max who was actually studying at the Madrid Institute. The baby of the family was only 7 years old, but appeared to be an old soul and super smart too, Magnus chuckling when Alec told him how he was currently going through a rebellious streak. Max had actually burnt down one of the classrooms at the Institute and subsequently had his stele taken from him as punishment. The youngster had grovelled to his big brother to get his stele back for him, but Alec was a stickler for following the rules and told Max he had to accept the punishment like a man.

As the evening progressed, Magnus noticed Alec's shoulders begin to loosen, but once more he had become so utterly adorable and awkward when he'd been passing him a new drink to try, this one just being a scotch on the rocks, and their fingers had brushed and Alec nearly wore the beverage instead, jolting at the slight skin-on-skin contact. Magnus coyly grinned against the rim of his martini glass as Alec's cheeks flushed at his reaction. The teen gave him a sheepish grin, this cementing even more with Magnus that Alec may be gay, but possibly things like developing a relationship with someone, namely a downworlder, were definitely not on the nephilim's radar.

Magnus subtly dialled back his behaviour, even if he delighted in the flushed cheeks, though he was certain it was the alcohol Alec had been consuming as he was witnessing the dark haired teen coming out of his shell more and more thanks to it. It pretty much had happened on Alec's third drink in, confirming to Magnus that the boy was definitely not used to alcohol at all. 

Unfortunately those couple of drinks seemed to have turned into many more. He'd noticed it not only by the empty glasses, but also by how subtly Alec had moved a little closer to him. So much so that somewhere along the line Alec had shifted in his curled up form and had just been casually sitting next to him, legs up on the table and crossed at the ankle. His left hand was resting in his lap, holding onto his glass and Alec's right hand was in fact lying gently on Magnus' left thigh. As the warlock chatted away, hands gesturing about with rings twinkling in the pale lighting, Magnus tried not to pay attention to the speed of his own heart when Alec had crawled closer. He also tried not to react when the dear boy shyly yet also boldly placed his hand on his thigh, almost testing out his own reactions to the movement and lets not forget the feel of Magnus' firm thigh under his lightly trembling hand. 

Magnus was a fantastic sport as he continued on with his tale like a pro, sharing the time when a spell his dear Ragnor Fell, the current High Warlock of London, was performing and when it all went wrong – having misread an ingredient – and he ended up with green hair and was forever now known as his _Little Cabbage_. Alec had adorably giggled at that before he suddenly bounced up to his feet, proclaiming he wanted to make him a drink.

Magnus had told the boy to slow down, considering he was only 17, and in the mundane world was technically under age. Although, in the shadow world, Alec was considered an adult at the tender age of 15, when they were ready for battle, once again bringing about the known fact that shadowhunters did not live long lives. In fact it was very rare and many young warriors were asked to wed and create families early in life, to preserve their bloodline and build their numbers. If a shadowhunter wasn't wed by the time they were 20, all sorts of rumours would begin. At least the teen before him still had a good couple of years yet, since Magnus did know Alec would be turning 18 soon. 

The warlock quickly tried to remove those thoughts from his mind as Alec swayed a little on the spot, Magnus' hand flying out to press at the small of his back to steady him and received a wondrous smile for that from Alec.

'I'm going to make you a drink!' Alec had proclaimed again as he stumbled back into the living room and over to Magnus' bar cart. Technically the warlock could very well magic them their drinks, as he had been doing, but adorable tipsy Alec and his stubbornness to do this deed didn't give Magnus an opportunity to argue. 

The warlock gracefully rose to his feet, making his way inside after the teen, closing and locking the balcony door and then calmly took a seat on his couch, left arm splayed over the top of the lounge, right leg cross over his left and his right hand on his knee. From his seated spot he could watch and direct Alec in making him a martini. The sweet boy was flushed in the cheeks, eyes a little glassy though he had all the concentration showing on his face, especially his adorable pink tongue which was sticking out the corner of his mouth as he poured the concoction he had made from the shaker into a glass, finishing it off with an olive on a toothpick.

'Done!' Alec proclaimed, the smile on his face was one of great pride in himself. To Magnus it was utterly adorable. 'I've never made a drink for anyone before.' The shadowhunter rambled as he brought it and another glass of whiskey over to the couch. Alec's drink sat on a coaster on the coffee table and just as he sat down, indian style, and right next to Magnus, facing him, his knees pretty much brushing against Magnus' side as he handed the drink over to the warlock. The expectant look Alec displayed, Magnus would keep it with him for eternity. That sweetness, that innocence, that eagerness to please, it was all there in those sparkling sapphire eyes. 'I hope you like it Magnus.' This nephilim was such a darling as Magnus took the drink from his hands. 

When he took a sip, the alcohol content was stronger then Magnus had had in a very long time and coughed a little as it burned down his throat, his warm brown eyes watering. It was then he realised he actually didn't specify measurements when instructing Alec to make his drink. At his coughing fit, the nephilim frowned.

'Its just a little stronger then I’m used to, my dear boy.' Magnus gently remarked.

'Oh...' Alec's eyes became downcast, shoulders sagging a little. Magnus' heart melted for the shadowhunter once more, the teens desire to please him with his drink making skills were squashed thanks to his coughing fit.

'Nothing a little magic cannot fix though.' The warlock quickly reassured, wanting Alec's smile back.

'No!' Alec adorably complained, his voice a little loud. Magnus jerked his gaze towards the bedrooms around the corner, hoping the teen didn't wake up the other occupants in his home since he quite liked having Alec all to himself. 'I want to make you a drink!' Alec got to his feet to go do just that but Magnus shot out his hand, wrapping his fingers around Alec's pale wrist, holding him in place. Those sapphire eyes gazed down at him and then drifted to Magnus' hand around his wrist which slowly loosened as his fingertips shifted over Alec's lightly trembling hand, clasping it gently to see what the teen would do. Magnus felt a smile shift onto his lips when Alec's trembling fingers curled around his hand, squeezing reassuringly that he was fine with the gesture, if not just a little surprised by it. 

'I'd prefer if you just sat next to me. You can make me another drink next time.' Magnus placed the martini on the coffee table. 'Will you sit back down with me?' Magnus flirted a little, a coy smile on his lips.

'Ok...' Alec flopped back down onto the couch, not meaning to over balance as he fell into Magnus' chest, pushing the warlock back into the corner of his lounge and cushions. 'I... I... I didn't mean to...' Alec spluttered, cheeks flushed but before he could try and scramble away, which was proving difficult because by the angel Magnus smelt so good! Also, with their chests touching and Alec's hands twitching against Magnus' sides, the shadowhunter was done for, never truly wanting to move from this very spot.

'Why Alexander, I at least expect a second date.' The warlock teased in the only way he knew how and hoped a certain appendage would not react to the nephilim pretty much lying between his legs right now and watched Alec go red in the face. His eyebrows furrowed and it was almost like Magnus could see the wheels turning in the boy's head, though his eyes did drop to the teens plump pink lips which were now shiny as Alec had run his tongue over his bottom lip rather alluringly.

'Magnus...' His name was like a breathless whisper on Alec's lips and by the angel the warlock hoped to hear it like that again sometime in the near future. 'You taking me to Marrakech... Was that really a date?' Alec peered down at him through his messy black bangs, sapphire eyes glinting in the lighting, cheeks rosy and he was chewing nervously on his bottom lip. Magnus was done for as he carefully lifted up his hands to hold Alec's face in place, not once breaking eye contact with him.

'If you're alright with calling it that, then I am too.'

'You... You really wanted to...to go on a date...with me?' The almost bewildered whispered question tore at Magnus' heart. Did this sweet boy have so little esteem in himself that he thought no one would want to spend time with him, date or no date.

'I wanted to try and cheer you up.' And that was the truth. Alec had looked the way he had been when Magnus was but a small boy and he finally found out what he was and who his father was. His emotions had been thrown through a blender and he had no one to turn to or ease him all those centuries ago. He didn't want that for Alec. He didn't want the teen turning out bitter and resentful like him, even though he had every right to be that way towards Valentine and the experiments he did to him, but also to him as well, for he had taken those memories from him without his knowledge and his choice. Magnus quickly placed those thoughts to the back of his mind. 'I wanted to take your mind off the news you'd been dealt.'

'That doesn't really make it a date though does it?' Magnus noticed how Alec seemed to keep glancing down at his lips.

'Well, its not like I want to rush you, or use your vulnerability to try and get into your pants so quickly.' Alec's cheeks went bright red and Magnus was sure he had to fight off his own blush as he hadn't meant to say that! 'That came out wrong.' He quickly voiced, almost wanting to hit his own head against the nearest wall, though his current spot of lying half on his couch with Alec between his legs was rather appealing, but he knew he had to get better control of himself and slowly pulled them upright. The pout on Alec's face, since he was now kneeling on the lounge beside him, hands splayed on his thighs as it appeared Alec was trying to refrain from touching him. Its not like Magnus was going to reject the boys touches but what he did have to do was try and explain himself to the tipsy shadowhunter. 'You've unlocked something within me Alexander.' Magnus had to fight voicing the coo on his lips when Alec tilted his head, leaning into his touch when he couldn't help but raise one hand to cup the boys cheek, thumb brushing over his high cheekbone.

'What kind of something?' Magnus exhaled his breath as Alec's hand had come up to gently wrap around his wrist, keeping his palm cupping the side of his face.

'That's for us to find out.' Magnus watched Alec's eyes widen a little. 'If you want to that is.' The warlock was quick to give the option, ready to pull away, ready to close his heart before it started falling even more for the nephilim in front of him. 'I don't want to presume anything, but I sort of think you might be intrigued by me too?'

'More then ever.' Alec murmured sultrily, his mouth filter all but gone and immediately his face reddened when he finally made sense of his own words. Magnus grinned wide at the wonderful affirmative response. He knew he wasn't wrong about the young shadowhunter eyeing him off almost as much as he'd been eyeing Alec off. 'S-Sorry...' Alec looked ready to duck his head in shame, but Magnus tilted it back up, having cupped his chin with his thumb and index finger.

'No sorry necessary Pretty Boy.' There was the adorable chewing of the lip once more. Magnus would never tire of seeing that. 'Granted I don't think alcohol is the right answer for you to be feeling this free and honest with me, but maybe, if you want to, we could go out again and get to know each other better, without alcohol.'

'Really?' A sparkle seemed to glint in Alec's pretty blue orbs.

'Really.' Magnus confirmed.

'I... I'd like that.' Alec's cheeks were adorably flushed as he gave a cute little nod of the head, gracing Magnus with one of his sweet little smiles. 

They fell quiet as Magnus watched the boy closely, as his eyes drifted half closed, but the warlock knew the nephilim was still gazing rather intently at him. He wondered if the alcohol buzzing in Alec's system was finally beginning to have an even bigger affect on him.

'Sweetheart, are you going to be sick?' Magnus was centuries old after all and knew the signs of a man about to vomit. He certainly didn't want to be wearing any of it, hands shifting to rest at Alec's hips, ready to pull him up and would direct him to the bathroom where he could christen the toilet bowl instead. However, Magnus' own heart began to speed up again when Alec's face started shifting closer to his own, those smouldering sapphire eyes continuously dropping to his lips once more. 'Alexander...' His name wasn't quite a warning, but Magnus didn't like the way the boy was getting closer and closer to him. 

Actually that wasn't true. Magnus very much liked it. A lot in fact, but trying to start something intimate while drunk or tipsy was never a good combination. Magnus had been there and done it multiple times and none had worked out well at all. He didn't want Alec and he to be like that. He didn't want the sweet nephilim to regret anything and so lifted one hand to press gently against Alec's chest, keeping him at bay and pretty much only a hairsbreadth away from his lips. 

'You should do something like that with a clear head and heart Alexander.'

'You don't want to kiss me?' That adorable whispered question, almost childlike, tugged at Magnus' heart. He was doing everything he could to remain a gentleman as Alec peered up at him with those big blue eyes one could drown in.

'Oh my darling, you've no idea just how much I've wanted to since seeing you come to my rescue back in that dungeon.' Alec's cheeks turned rosy. 'However, I am a gentleman and will not take advantage of you in this state.'

'Magnus...' By the angel he loved how his name sounded from this boy. He tried very hard not to think about how it would sound coming from those lips if Alec was in utter euphoria, shuddering beneath him.

'Yes Sweetheart?' 

'Why are you so beautiful?' That slurred question came out of the blue. 'It shouldn't be allowed.' Magnus felt his lips shift up into a smile at the whine from the young nephilim. It was like Alec hadn't fully registered his desire to kiss him from earlier and now he had completely changed topics. Technically Magnus wanted to do a heck of a lot with the pretty shadowhunter, but patience was a virtue and all that. 'Just like I thought when I was a kid when I saw you that night at the banquet.' Alec mumbled as the image of Magnus in that rather royal looking velvet attire from the banquet was never leaving his mind. 'You looked like a Prince.' Magnus' lips parted at the compliment. ' _My_ Prince...' Magnus was sure his own cheeks flushed at such a whispered confession, almost certain Alec would die of utter embarrassment over those words if he weren't so tipsy and loose lipped right now. 

'And you've never lost your cuteness my dear boy, but have definitely become very breathtaking in your own right.' Magnus' fingers ghosted down Alec's cheek, skimming across his lightly parted lips. 'I should know, I've been around a long time and you are by far the best combination of black hair and blue eyes I've ever seen.'

'So why can't we just...' Alec had craned his neck, their lips so close, Magnus even holding his breath as he awaited his fate of finally being able to taste the shadowhunter, only for a gasp to escape instead as Alec suddenly collapsed, falling unconscious as his lips grazed his chin instead and Alec was out cold, now sprawled in his lap. 

Magnus, after he got over his initial shock, quickly made sure Alec was indeed still breathing and then just fell back into his cushions, one arm over his eyes, blocking out the pale lighting and the other glided sensually through Alec's deliciously soft hair, adoring the content sigh as Alec's face was squished into his abdomen right now and then his living room echoed sweetly with the nephilim's adorable little snores. 

The High Warlock stayed there for a few extra moments, basking in the weight of Alec in his lap, pure childlike innocence and trust etched on his slumbering face instead of the constant pressure he carried with him. It was almost like Alec knew Magnus would look after him in such a vulnerable state and the warlock would do just that.

When Magnus finally did get up, earning a grumble from Alec for disturbing him, he pressed his lips to the shadowhunter's forehead, murmuring a spell to send him deeper into slumber as he manoeuvred him around so he was curled comfortably on the couch once more and then snapped his fingers and magicked him the same mink blanket he had used last time he'd fallen asleep in his home. Magnus was certain the boy wouldn't run away this time round, if only because Jace was sleeping in his spare room with a certain redhead that was also here which Alec didn't seem to like. He quickly shoved that thought away as Chairman came to curl up on the faux suede cushion Alec had his head on and Magnus scratched behind his pets ears before telling his feline companion to look after the sweet shadowhunter and headed down the corridor, checking in on his other two guests who were still asleep and then headed into his own bedroom.

Magnus wasn't going to sleep any time soon and instead spent quite a bit of time removing his make-up and jewellery before jumping into the shower for a long soak as he washed his hair and tried not to think too much about what had transpired merely minutes ago. 

Dressing in silk pyjama bottoms, Magnus clicked off the lights and fell into bed, a snap of fingers drifted his magic over his ceiling as he was now looking up at the stars, almost hoping to find answers there. 

Of course he didn't though. 

What Magnus did realise, was the more he got involved with Alec, the more he knew he wouldn't be able to pull away. 

He was in serious trouble.

# End flashback #

“Magnus?” Said warlock jerked from his thoughts to see the parabatai pair looking at him.

“Sorry, what did you say?”

“You talked about food before. Any chance you could snap your fingers and make something awesome appear?”

“Jace!” Alec was up on his feet, shifting over to the blonde as he gave his brother a whack. “Magnus is not your personal servant!” Alec griped out which made the warlock lightly smile at the teens efforts to protect him.

“Well I can cook something myself if that will make you feel better, but Magnus doesn't look to be the cooking type.”

“I'll have you know Golden Boy, I am a _wizard_ in the kitchen.” Jace rolled his eyes before there was a snap of fingers and a vast amount of food appeared. There was bacon and scrambled eggs with sausages, grilled tomato, sautéed mushrooms, wilted spinach and crunchy hash-browns on offer. “However, without knowing what you all like, I'm sure you'll find something here to please your taste buds.” An assortment of pastries and breads, plus a healthy stack of pancakes, a bowl of peaches, a mixed berry compote and cream was also on offer.

“God this looks good.” Jace's mouth practically watered as he promptly sat on the floor by the coffee table and started on the food like he hadn't eaten in days. “Man this is so much better then what we eat at the Institute.”

“Except pancake day, nothing beats that.” Alec voiced.

“This does.” The blonde pointed to the creamy eggs he was scoffing down before he raised his fork to Alec, Magnus watching the dark haired teen accept being fed a small bite of eggs from his parabatai.

“Oh!” Alec exclaimed as he swallowed. “That is good.” Magnus grinned, pleased he'd picked the café in Rome for their morning breakfast.

“Coffee, young warrior?”

“Yes please.” The blonde voiced around a mouthful of food, Alec giving Magnus a look of apology for the way Jace was acting as he promptly sat by his parabatai's side, resting on a cushion that Magnus had magicked him for comfort purposes, making him nod his head in thanks as he kneeled on it, accepting an empty plate from Magnus as Alec placed a slice of toast and some eggs onto it. He didn't want to over indulge since his tummy felt a little queasy. 

“So, how's our little Biscuit doing?” Alec looked up from his plate to see Magnus was breaking into conversation with Jace again.

“Last I checked, she was still asleep.” And that's when the dark haired teen finally cotton on that they were talking about the redhead.

“You were a gentleman weren't you Golden Boy?”

“Gentleman for what?” Jace furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking as lost as Alec was before quickly catching on. “Hey! I may move fast, but I’m not that fast in the sack with a complete stranger.” Once that was voiced, Alec finally understood where this conversation was at and his cheeks turned pink, he ducking his head as talk like this was so not his forte. Magnus chuckled softly as he quite enjoyed teasing the blonde. 

“I'm pleased to hear that.”

“Were _you_ a gentleman?” Jace was quick to question back making Magnus frown instantly as he saw the way the blonde's golden eyes shifted to Alec. The dark haired teen wasn't slow on the conversation this time round, having seen Jace's look as well and his blue eyes widened at what his brother was currently implying.

“Jace!” Alec's face flushed.

“I'll have you know, even when such a tempting siren makes a pass at me, I'm always a gentleman, Mr Herondale.” Jace scowled at Magnus' jab at calling him by his birth name. He really didn't like the fact he was related to the Inquisitor at all! 

Alec for his part, even with his flushed cheeks, wasn't sure what to make of Magnus' words. Had something happened last night to make him say that? Alec was trying not to panic as he thought he was hiding his fascination of the warlock well, but now, from what Magnus had said, Alec wasn't so sure. How, on the angel, was he going to try and broach that conversation with the man in private?

“You look like a player to me.” Jace flinched when Alec gave him another thump, pretty much defending the warlock in seconds flat with his punch. The dark haired teen glared at his brother who was rubbing his arm. “Sorry...” Jace mumbled his apology, pretty much reading it through their bond that Alec wanted him to apologise to Magnus immediately.

“Its a fair point, I've been around for centuries and I was like that in the past.” Jace made a face at Alec, as though to say 'see, what did I tell you' and it made Magnus chuckle as he magicked himself a cup of tea.

Before any further chatter could happen, Jace's eyes caught movement over Alec's shoulder and a flash of red hair.

“Hey, you're finally up!” The blonde voiced happily as he shot to his feet, strolling on over to Clary who was looking all types of awkward, and if not a little scared too. After all, in a sense, these three had sort of kidnapped her. Jace immediately picked up on how she was behaving. “I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I'm here to help.” Jace held out his hand invitingly, but the redhead never took it.

“You're not the one that scares me.” Jace followed her emerald gaze as Clary was looking right at Alec and he her. There was not a shred of emotion on the dark haired teens face.

“Don't worry about Alec, he's a big teddy bear.” Said shadowhunter promptly frowned at that. “Come and have something to eat, you must be hungry.” The young girl blushed as Jace placed out his hand to her once more and this time she hesitantly placed her hand into his, feeling a jolt run through her, just like Jace did. Her heart thundered away as the blonde boy pulled her over to where Alec was now standing rather rigidly and Magnus was still seated, one leg crossed over the other, teacup at his lips and keeping a close eye on him. 

“H-Hi...” The young girl mumbled shyly under the hard gaze of Alec.

“Hello Biscuit, my name is Magnus Bane.” The warlock felt compelled to voice since it didn't look like Alec was going to speak to the girl any time soon and moved over to the teen and took hold of her hand, giving it a light kiss which made Clary's cheeks redden. “Do you have a headache?”

“How did you know?” A snap of fingers and tendrils of blue magic drifted towards Clary, she frozen in place, eyes snapping closed as she believed she was going to be hurt, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead she realised her headache was gone. “Wh-What just happened?”

“My magic took away the pain.”

“Magic?”

“Magnus is a warlock.”

“Warlock? Like a wizard?”

“I can do spells, sure. I also make a mean ravioli.” Magnus conjured another plate, its sudden appearance making Clary jump as he held it out to her. “Its alright Biscuit, I don't bite.” Her breathing was a little laboured as she gazed at the two boys, her eyes drifting over their exposed skin to look upon their black tattoos, especially the one on Alec's neck.

“Are you like the mob or something? I promise, whatever you think I saw, I didn't see anything. I won't say a thing!” Magnus chuckled at that. “What's so funny?” The redhead snapped.

“That's quite a leap from wizard to being in the mob.”

“What am I to think? I don't know any of you and I don't know why I'm even here! Or where exactly here is!” 

“You're still in New York.” Magnus voiced plainly.

“You're here because you saw through our glamours.” Jace suddenly offered up, Clary's eyes drifting over to him.

“What's a glamour?”

“A glamour is this.” The three teens were now looking at Magnus as he waved his hand over his eyes, Clary screaming as she looked upon his golden cat eyes. This was the first time Jace was seeing them as well, but of course he didn't react like Clary had. The blonde was almost certain he could feel the power hidden within them, but was quick to hold on tight to Clary's wrist as she looked like she was ready to bolt, but instead of doing that, Jace was a little surprised when she shoved her face into his chest as though that was going to shield her from the warlock. Magnus was quick to ghost his hand back over his eyes, concealing his warlock marker from view as he saw just how freaked the girl was and picked up his teacup once more. Someone being freaked out by his glamour, which he rarely showed, wasn't new to him but he hadn't meant to scare her quite like that. “My glamour is back in place Biscuit, you can look at me again.” Clary cautiously turned her face, looking upon Alec's displeased face before drifting her emerald eyes back to Magnus, still remaining within Jace's protective arms.

“What... What are you?”

“Magnus is a demon.” Jace voiced, jolting when the plate in Clary's hand slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor at their feet. He wasn't wearing any boots but luckily no pieces of porcelain embedded into his bare feet.

“Jace! What the hell!” Alec yelled, extremely displeased that his brother and parabatai would just say something like that without Magnus' approval to do so. And to a complete stranger as well!

“A...A...A demon?!?” Clary squeaked out, backing away from the coffee table and Magnus in general, her large emerald eyes watching the man repair the plate with a twirl of his hands and a snap of his fingers. Her mouth dropped open and she suddenly felt dizzy. Jace was once again by her side, hands out to Clary.

“Don't worry, he's a good guy.”

“How is a demon a good guy?” Clary shouted in hysteria as Jace made her sit down, her head now between her legs as she was trying to take in some deep breaths since she was starting to panic. 

“Technically I'm half demon.” Magnus offered up, sipping at his tea. “My father is a fallen angel, confined to live in Edom.” Emerald eyes shot up at that.

“E-Edom? Like... Like...”

“A realm of hell, yes.” Magnus finished off for her.

“Next thing you're going to tell me is that you've actually _been_ there.” When Magnus just quietly looked at her, the young girl paled even more and promptly passed out, her head falling into Jace's lap.

“Well that went well.” Magnus slapped his hands against his thighs as he got up. “Who is up for a drink?”

“Magnus, its barely 8o'clock.”

“Its always happy hour somewhere in the world.” The warlock grinned at Alec's mumbled response, the boy having remembered him saying that before.

“I'm going to take her back to the bedroom.” Alec watched Jace pick up the pint sized redhead effortlessly as he walked off before shifting his attention to Magnus, walking over to him as he gently placed his hand on Magnus' forearm, his warm brown eyes lifting to look at him.

“I'm sorry about how she reacted towards you.” Magnus felt a smile drift over his lips. Goodness this nephilim was so utterly special.

“Don't you worry your pretty head over it Alexander. In fact, from memory, that is probably one of the better reactions.”

“That's a good reaction?” Alec asked incredulously as Magnus nodded his head. “What's a bad one then?”

“Being hunted so I could be burned on the stake, that was always a favourite of mine.” Blue eyes were wide in shock, lips parted.

“Are... Are you serious?” 

“Oh Sweet Boy, the stories I could tell you of the countless times I was being beaten up before I could control my magic to defend myself. Or being spat on and referred to as the devil and an abomination. Its really an endless cycle of hatred for being a downworlder.”

“I will make her apologise for the way she reacted to you.” Magnus shot his gaze up, since he had been concentrating on measuring, to look at just how serious Alec was. 

“You continue to surprise me.” He watched the boy furrow his eyebrows at that. “I don't need an apology. She is not from our world, even with the angel blood in her, so of course she would freak out. It is to be expected.”

“I like your eyes.” Magnus watched Alec flush as he obviously hadn't meant to confess to that, but his emotions had gotten the better of him as he bit on his bottom lip.

“Thank you Pretty Boy.” Magnus cupped Alec's cheek, brushing his thumb over his high cheekbone.

“Am I interrupting?” Alec jerked away from Magnus' touch as Jace had reappeared without a sound.

“How is she?” Magnus was his usual cool, calm and collected self.

“Still out of it.” Jace took a seat back on the floor as he wanted to finish off his breakfast. “Do you think she's got family looking for her?”

“Its possible, which is why we shouldn't keep her here much longer.” Magnus' words pleased Alec greatly. They would soon be rid of her.

“I'm going to have to keep an eye on her.”

“Of course you are.” Magnus brought his martini over to the lounge and sat down.

“Not like that!” Jace complained even though he did find the redhead quite pretty. “Where's Izzy and Andrew?” The blonde was quick to shift the conversation.

“They left last night.” Alec vaguely offered up, not liking the idea of Jace keeping tabs on Clary or the fact it appeared like she was going to take up some of their time when they already had enough on their plates as it was!

“Isabelle is with my son.” Alec didn't have anything against Raphael, he seemed like a decent vampire, as far as vampires went, which he actually didn't know a lot personally, but considering Magnus had pretty much raised the stoic teen – remembering Raphael was turned when he was 15 – for more then half a century now, that was vouch worthy enough for Alec. 

However he was always going to be jittery since someone had taken an interest in his sister. She was fast exploring the wonders of relationships and sexual experiences and that meant she was a young woman now. She no longer needed him to help brush and braid her hair or fend off bullies in the Institute because she was more then capable of kicking asses and breaking noses. Izzy could take care of herself now. Plus she seemed to have Raphael looking out for her too in some shape or form. That saddened Alec greatly, because it almost seemed like he was no longer needed.

A knock at the door had Magnus snapping his fingers as it opened with his magic, he having felt a nephilim shift through his wards and knew this one was no threat.

“Actually, your sister is right here.” Izzy walked in and over to where her brothers and Magnus currently were.

“Morning,” She offered up as Magnus kindly snapped her a brewed coffee which she beamed a smile in thanks at.

“So where is Andrew?” Jace asked again.

“He's having breakfast with Lorenzo and said he'd be over in thirty.” Izzy pulled out her phone and waved it at her brothers. “Said the two of you weren’t responding to his messages.” Both boys pulled out their phones to see the screens were black meaning the batteries were dead. “Honestly...you two...” Izzy rolled her eyes as she took a seat.

“Man, Andrew is really taking fucking the warlock to quite an extreme.” That snapped Alec's head up, his thoughts about Izzy no longer needing him vanishing instantly.

“Don't you dare be disrespectful to Andrew or Mr Rey!” Alec snapped, blue eyes blazing in anger and Jace's own golden orbs widened, much the same as Izzy whilst Magnus just raised an eyebrow. It appeared that Alec had never gotten upset at his siblings before.

“A-Alec I was just joking.”

“Well it isn't funny. Our brother is finally happy and Mr Rey happens to be his boyfriend now.”

“Seriously?” Alec gave a firm nod of the head. 

“Don't you ever go calling Mr Rey _warlock_ either. That is very disrespectful to him.” Magnus would have to share this memory with his friend the next time they shared drinks together as he knew Lorenzo would be quite shocked at how powerfully Alec was defending him, a downworlder from his own family.

“That's not what I...” Jace watched Alec get up as he stormed out onto the balcony for a breather.

“Alright, what have I missed?” Izzy asked.

“Clary woke up.”

“Really?”

“And promptly fainted again.” Izzy's eyebrows lifted up at that.

“You're the one that showed her your marker.” Izzy's lips parted at that, wondering what Magnus' marker was that made the girl faint over.

“You're the one that told her I was a demon.”

“Jace!” Izzy crankily voiced. “What were you thinking?” She admonished the blonde.

“Alec was the one to freak her out first.” Izzy's eyebrows furrowed at that. “I told her he was harmless.”

“Not when it comes to you!” Izzy snapped angrily.

“What do you mean?” Jace was utterly lost.

“If you have to ask, then you don't know Alec like I thought.” Magnus frowned at Izzy's words, shifting his gaze to look at the teen leaning heavily against the railing of his balcony.

“I better go and...” Jace stopped when Magnus placed up his hand, rising to his feet.

“Let me just make sure he has cooled down before you set him off again Wonder Boy.” Magnus quietly made his way onto his balcony, leaving the two teens to observe from their seated spots. “Alexander, are you alright?” Magnus softly asked.

“I'm fine. I just need...”

“Need what?” The warlock placed his hand on Alec's forearm, a little surprised when Alec swiftly turned to face him, looking up at him with a determination that Magnus hadn't seen before. “Alexander?” Instinctively Magnus took a step back when Alec advanced on him, only to have the drawstrings of his sleeveless hoodie clenched within Alec's fisted hands and he was yanked forward, Alec's lips slamming against his own. Magnus froze, eyes wide and when his brain finally kicked in as to what exactly was happening right now, the young nephilim pulled away. Magnus desperately wanted to chase the kiss, wanted to return it, but it was all too late as Alec went red in the face, immediately letting go and take a few steps away from him.

“I... I...” Everyone watched as Alec bolted, leaving everything behind in his haste to flee as he rushed out of Magnus' home bare foot and without his stele.

“Alec!” Izzy shouted after her brother, her wide eyes, just like Jace's was, shifted over to a stunned Magnus who was currently tracing a thumb over his lips.

#

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

Author's Notes: I don't like this chapter. I'm just putting that out there. I lost my way and my motivation and I'm sick of looking at this and so its now out. Listening to BTS pulled me through even though I'm not happy with the end result, but I'm hoping I'll have smooth sailing from here on out. Fingers crossed!

#

Alec had blindly bolted out of Magnus' building, face flushed at what he'd just done and in his haste to escape, as he rushed down the street, he nearly barrelled into someone, but that person was quick to take hold of his forearms keeping them both on their feet.

“Alec, what's wrong?” Blue eyes jerked up to see Andrew in front of him. “Where are your shoes?” The dusky blonde voiced worriedly, his light blue eyes drifting all over him. He'd had an amazing morning, basking in Lorenzo's affections and his skilled fingers fluttering over his trembling body, but any thoughts on the warlock was lost to him at the frazzled and flushed look from his brother and friend.

Andrew watched Alec point back over his shoulder towards the Brownstone which was about a block away. Since they were not glamoured, some early risers were glancing at them, but then went on their way, not bothering to waste their attention on two tattooed teens which they probably assumed were hooligans.

“Come on, lets go back.” Even though Alec shook his head, not wanting to do that, he didn't fight off Andrew's caring murmurs or the way he gently directed him back towards Magnus' building with an arm around his waist.

The older teen was lost in his thoughts and wasn't paying attention as he walked on instinct, knowing Andrew was there to guide him as he placed one bare foot in front of the other. All was going well, Alec's heart was finally calming down as he drifted up some stairs. Well, until he found himself standing at Magnus' door, which was still open from when he blasted out of there, and both boys were looking inside to where he'd left his siblings, but now they were joined by the redhead who had woken up.

“Alec!” Izzy called out as she rushed towards him, arms swiftly going around his waist as she hugged her big brother tightly, snuggling into his chest since she was a shorty. Technically Alec had only been gone for like twenty minutes, if that, but Izzy's love for him was timeless and insanely strong.

Alec truly didn't know where to look as Andrew pulled him inside after Izzy finally let go of him, the dusky blonde unaware as to what went down earlier. Taking a deep breath, Alec finally raised his blue eyes and noticed Magnus wasn't anywhere.

“He's taking a shower.” Jace offered up as he calmly moved over to his parabatai, silently placing out his hand and was pleased when Alec took it within seconds. “I'm sorry about what I said.” Jace frowned when Alec just shrugged his shoulders, unable to reach his gaze. At the persistent squeeze of his hand from the blonde, and the worried vibes coming through their parabatai bond, Alec took in a deep breath and rose his blue orbs from the floor to golden orbs. “I'm sorry Alec. I didn't mean to upset you with my words.”

“What's going on?” The dusky blonde asked, arms folding over his chest as he narrowed his gaze at his brothers.

“It doesn't matter. Everything is fine.” Alec did not want there to be any rifts between his siblings, almost knowing Andrew would take his side over Jace any day of the week and he didn't want that to happen. He also didn't like the spotlight on himself as he felt a tiny blush rise to his cheeks already. Then there was the matter of a certain redhead looking over at them and there was no way Alec wanted any of his business voiced in her vicinity.

“Uh huh...” Andrew was not buying it, but couldn't probe any further when movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention, shifting his gaze to Magnus who was fresh from a shower, hair damp and not at all styled and the man only had eye-liner on. He was barefoot, in a pair of black darkly patterned skinny jeans and a long sleeved red top that they'd seen on him before. He still looked amazing.

“Andrew, glad to see you could join us this morning.” Said shadowhunter gave the High Warlock a respectful nod in greeting. “How is Lorenzo doing?”

“U-Um...really good.” Andrew stuttered out cutely, cheeks pink. He gave a little grin when Magnus gave his shoulder a gentle and friendly squeeze. He wondered if that was the warlocks way of accepting him and his long time friend being together. Or was Andrew just over thinking things? 

Not that the dusky blonde thought of that for long when he noticed how Magnus froze momentarily when his brown eyes found Alec. It was barely a fraction of a second as Andrew eyed the warlock as he shifted over to a bookcase and seemed to be doing some rearranging. Andrew instantly knew something had definitely happened when Alec couldn't even look at Magnus as his brother and friend made his way over to the lounge and took a seat, placing his feet into the socks and then shoved them into his boots, doing up the laces. 

Andrew immediately knew, by the rumbled mink blanket and that Alec was now pocketing his stele back into its thigh holster that his brother had stayed out for a second time! And clearly at Magnus' place once more too! Andrew's eyes drifted over to Izzy and she just shook her head which to him meant he had to bide his time in order to find out why the atmosphere between Alec and Magnus was different now.

“Andrew, this is Clary.” Izzy offered up and the dusky blonde gave her a wave, taking note how closely she appeared to be sticking to Jace as she just gave him a small smile back and a slight wave. “You already left Pandemonium by the time we bumped into Clary there.” Andrew arched his eyebrow at that, considering they were all glamoured that evening.

“Bumped into as in...”

“No, literally, Alec knocked into her and she got angry at him. Clary can see through our glamours. This means she's got angel blood in her.” Clary turned her emerald eyes to Jace.

“When you say angel blood...”

“You literally have the blood of angels within you.” 

“This means one or both of her parents have angel blood too.” Izzy pointed out and Jace shifted his gaze back to Clary.

“Who are your parents?”

“I... I don't know.” Everyone furrowed their eyebrows at that. “I was raised in an orphanage.”

“So perhaps one of Magnus' theories was right. Maybe Clary's parents were on the run and in order to protect her they placed her at an orphanage.” Izzy piped up.

“We need to get her to the Institute.” Jace voiced with conviction, standing to his feet. “We have to figure out whether there is any records about her birth and such.”

“Those types of records are likely kept in the archives in our central database in Alicante or even on paper records housed in the vault.” Jace frowned at that. “Its not like we go back there often enough so we'll need to figure out something else.” Izzy was the best at using the computer systems and databases they had so no one questioned her knowledge on the matter.

“What's Alicante?”

“The city of Idris.”

“Idris?”

“The official country of nephilim.” Izzy and Jace voiced simultaneously.

“Stop talking about nephilim matters with outsiders!” All eyes shifted to the dark haired teen.

“Alec...” Izzy shifted over to her brother and placed her hand on his forearm as he was clearly on edge with Clary being here and also what he'd done to Magnus earlier, the warlock still over by his bookshelf, this time organising some scrolls it seems. Clearly he was giving Alec a bit of a wide berth, but also listening into the conversation too and Izzy had watched him turn slightly as he too had heard the strain in Alec's voice.

“So, nephilim is a type of...people?”

“Yes, it is what we are called because we have the blood of angels in us. Like you.”

“Jace!” Alec shot to his feet at his brother blabbing the way he was. “Stop it!”

“If I have angel blood like you, then that makes me nephilim too, so shouldn't I have a right to know what you are talking about?” Clary pretty much tried her hardest to glare at Alec.

“You will never be one of us!” Alec snapped, glaring back at Clary and watched as she jerked in her seated position, pretty much curling into Jace at his tone. The frown deepened on Alec's lips when Jace placed his arm around her rather protectively.

“Alec, come on, what's gotten into you?” Jace questioned. “Why are you so hostile to Clary? She's never done anything to you.” Both Izzy and Andrew glanced at each other as it almost looked like Jace had verbally slapped Alec, suddenly defending the redhead over his own brother and parabatai!

“What's gotten into you!?!” Alec was quick to snap back, keeping his emotions out of the bond, though of course he was showing some here and now. “Why are you, who never trusts anyone easily – just like me – and yet now you are suddenly trusting her!?!” A deaf man could have heard the disdain in the _her_ with how Alec had voiced it.

“He's scary...” Clary mumbled out.

“Stop it!” Jace was on his feet, pretty much stepping in front of Clary like a shield. “I think its best you leave.” Andrew and Izzy jerked their gazes to each other once more, both worried for their brothers.

“Jace...” Alec began, hand reaching out to his parabatai.

“Go!” Everyone watched Alec jerk on the spot, that one word definitely like a slap to the face as Jace pointed to Magnus' front door. “The world Clary knows is no more. She's got enough on her plate without your hostility adding to it, so get out of here and go cool your head.” Jace's eyes glowed golden. Almost like a warning sign.

“Boys, boys...” Magnus finally interjected, shifting over to try and be mediator even though he was still reeling at Alec kissing him the way he had. “Lets all just take a breather shall we?” He placed a hand on Jace's forearm, almost instantly calming the teen down, his glowing eyes shifting back to normal as he looked up at Magnus. “I insist.” Magnus implored gently and Jace took a seat, right back next to Clary. “I'm sure we can figure this out and in time educate Clary on her new world.” Magnus' eyes watched Alec turn away, his long strides taking him towards the door.

“Alexander...” He froze at Magnus' soft gentle voice. It took him far too long to turn around and face the man, all types of awkward coming off him in waves.

“How about I give you my number and if there is anything important we think you need to know, I'll contact you.” Alec blinked silently up at Magnus. So the warlock wasn't going to ask him about his kiss from earlier? Alec tried not to think about how much that hurt. “I understand that you aren't one to trust easily, but I promise, she does have angel blood in her and she deserves to know the truth. Wouldn't you if you were in her situation?” Alec hated such a question because he would want to know. Instead of answering, Alec handed over his phone to Magnus.

Alec's gaze dropped to the floor as Magnus clacked away on his phone for a few moments. He chewed on his lip, as there was so many things he should be saying right now, but he just couldn't do it right now. His emotions were a jumbled mess and he was certain that whatever he might say would come out stupid.

“Here you go.” Magnus offered his phone back and Alec placed it in his back pocket. “Oh, before you go, I found this in my bedroom.” Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec's jacket had appeared within the man's right hand. The teen wordlessly took it as he remembered taking it off when Catarina had been scanning him last night. “If you want to give me a call, to check on your siblings at all, do so.”

“O-Ok...” Alec couldn't believe he was stuttering. He tried not to pay attention to his heart fluttering at the fact he had Magnus' number now. Not Izzy. Not Jace. Not Andrew. Him. “Um...” Alec faulted again, Magnus observing the teens eyes drift around him to gave back at his siblings, namely Jace. He caught the look of hurt flash across Alec's face when Jace turned away from him, all his attention on Clary once more. A shuddering breath escaped Alec's lips as he started backing out of Magnus' home, almost like a frightened and betrayed animal.

“Alexander...” Magnus fingers lightly brushed Alec's fisted hand, his touch jolting him from his relentless staring at Jace.

“I... I've to go.” The teen bolted again.

“Alec!” Andrew called out, rushing after him.

“A word Jace?”

“Shouldn't we...” The blonde fumbled with waving a hand at Clary to articulate that they really should fill her in on her new world.

“Now!” Izzy demanded, yanking her brother to his feet as she pulled him to Magnus' spare bedroom, the door opening and then slammed closed. There was a muffled _what the hell_ before it all went silent, Magnus knowing one of them most definitely placed up a silencing rune.

The warlock let out a sigh as he waved his hand, magic drifting over to the door as it closed on its own. He could feel a headache brewing as sometimes youngsters were such a pain, but Magnus did feel for Alec and the apparent turmoil the teen was now in. Truly he did. He also had slight concern because as he had told the pair that heaven and hell needed to remain balanced between them, but this slight tension between the boys would surely cause damage if they were not careful.

“So, how long has things been like that?” Magnus shifted his attention back to Clary, making his way over to her.

“Like what?”

“How long has Alec been in love with Jace?” Magnus shifted his gaze away, hating that what he had a niggling suspicion about was now blurted out as a third party had seen it too. He couldn't ignore it any longer, even if the lovely imagery of Alec wanting to kiss him last night and then it had actually happened this morning. It had been a lovely, yet very short, bubble of happiness for him. 

Perhaps it wasn't he that Alec had wanted to kiss after all. Perhaps he was projecting his thoughts of wanting to kiss Jace onto him. That made the warlock frown. Whilst he hadn't been with someone in over fifty years, surely that didn't mean he was that rusty did it? Alec had been looking at him after all, not Jace. Hadn't he? Magnus quickly shook his head. It was far too early in the morning to be stuck in his head with so many thoughts and doubts.

“I'm...not sure.” Was the best Magnus could offer as he sat back down, one leg crossed over the other and waved his hand over his teacup to heat up the liquid and then took a sip.

“Oh!” His brown eyes lifted up as Clary had slapped a hand over her mouth. “You like Alec.” She mumbled out, he definitely seeing pity in her eyes and he hated it. He was not someone that needed pity. 

“Have something to eat, there is plenty to go around.” Magnus refused to answer that and waved his unoccupied hand as he made fresh food appear, and piping hot too. Magnus lost himself within his thoughts as he waited for Izzy and Jace to finish their discussion (argument) and picked up Chairman and placed him in his lap, stroking his cat behind the ears and listened to him purr. He needed a little companionship and his two hundred year old pet was it.

#

(On the Streets of Brooklyn...)

“Alec, wait up!” Andrew called out as he jogged up to his brother. “What's going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Don't lie to me.” Andrew placed his hand on Alec's shoulder, ceasing his long strides. “You always said I could come to you for anything, well I'm here to let you know that goes both ways.” The dusky blonde watched Alec sigh as they both started walking again, shifting through a large park as a shortcut.

“I messed up big time.”

“How so?” Andrew cautiously asked, feeling Alec's tension rise.

“I kissed him.”

“You kissed Jace?!” Andrew couldn't hide the shock on his face or in his voice.

“No!” Alec shouted uncharacteristically, cheeks flushed and face slightly scrunched up at even the mere thought of doing that with his adoptive brother. “Why would you even think that?”

“Well... You're very...um... I'm not really sure how to say this.”

“Just say it Andrew.”

“I don't want you to get mad at me.”

“I won't get mad.”

“You look jealous.” Andrew quickly blurted out.

“Jealous of what?”

“Well, not that I know what's going on since I left with Lorenzo last night, but, you seem on edge, jealous because Jace's attention is all on Clary.” Alec's lips parted, as though ready to refute that claim but instead his lips closed and his eyes drifted to the concrete at their feet, eyebrows furrowed as he thought on that. “Its cool Alec. However you feel about Jace, we'll still stand by you no matter what.”

“How I feel about...” Alec mumbled and then froze, jerking his gaze back up to Andrew. “Wait, its not what you think!”

“It isn't?”

“He's my parabatai. My brother. He's got half my soul.” Andrew just blinked up at Alec. “Get yourself a parabatai and you'll understand.” Alec regretted the words as soon as they came out as he saw the frown on Andrew's lips. “Sorry...” The older teen sat down on a nearby bench, hand out to Andrew and the dusky blonde took it without a thought.

“Its alright.” Andrew softly voiced as he sat next to Alec, lacing their fingers together comfortingly. 

Finding a parabatai was no easy task. You had to truly trust that person with your very life, your very soul. That type of feeling did not come around often, which is why finding one was such a big ordeal when you did. When Andrew had been witness to watching Alec and Jace's ceremony, his heart swelled with envy for the first time in his life. 

Of course he was happy for his brothers, truly he was, but from then on, in the back of Andrew's mind, he pondered if he would ever be so lucky to find a parabatai. Whilst Alec and Jace rejoiced in their new bond, receiving congratulations from Robert and Maryse, Andrew had probed Izzy regarding what she thought on parabatai's. She was definitely someone he trusted with his life and could trust with his very soul, but it was not something to force on another. Izzy was still quite young back then and she had truthfully voiced she wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to trust someone with her very soul. She loved her brothers for sure, would lay down her life for them and they her, but sharing a soul, that was not to be taken lightly. Andrew had hugged her quietly to him before they moved over to their brothers to congratulate them and the thought about parabatai's ceased. 

Andrew hadn't thought about it much since then, except for now of course.

“The parabatai bond has us linked in a way that is hard to describe.” Andrew shifted his attention back to Alec. “Jace has never been one to openly reveal feelings through the bond to me, not unless its anger or frustration, which is usually directed at me for getting hurt protecting any of you in some way.” Andrew listened to Alec sigh as his gaze drifted off to the overcast sky. “The feelings he is emitting now, whether he realises it or not, they've caught me off guard. I'm just... I don't know if I'm ready for Jace to be feeling like this for someone who I don't know.” Alec chewed on his lip as he wasn't sure if he was making sense. “We don't know anything about her and yet he's being so...” Alec's shoulders sagged. “I suppose it does almost seem like I’m jealous. You're all my family and anyone new coming in... I don't like the idea of any of you getting hurt so I just...”

“Place up walls? Snap at people?” Andrew received a thump for that.

“I guess so...” Alec voiced in defeat. He wasn't someone who was ever rude as he believed himself to be one of the nicest people you could meet, but having something unknown thrust into his face, into his life, it really did throw him off balance.

“Do you think, maybe you could give her a chance?” Andrew watched Alec chew on his bottom lip in thought.

“I...don't know. Something is...no, it doesn't matter.” Alec let the thought slip as he slouched on the park bench, head tilted back as the sun broke through the clouds to path the two nephilim in golden light.

“Wait, if you didn't kiss Jace, then who...”

“Magnus.” Alec admitted with a blush on his cheeks.

“Seriously?!?”

“Why do you have to say it like that?” Alec went on the defensive.

“Alec, you were clearly sending out jealous vibes and arguing with Jace and then you just went and kissed Magnus, without even a thought for the man or what that could be taken as?”

“What do you mean?” Alec furrowed his eyebrows. “I just kissed him.” And he had liked it. A lot. “Admittedly I didn't realise I was actually going to do that myself, but I woke this morning and he was doing some sort of exercise on his balcony and he was half naked and then Jace said some stuff and it got me angry and then having this Clary girl around... I'm not handling it well.”

“And this has you kissing Magnus because...”

“I yelled at Jace and then needed a breather and Magnus came to check on me and he looked so good and I just...” Alec stopped his rambling, feeling his cheeks warm even more as he got everything rather quickly off his chest.

“Alec...” Andrew placed his hand on the older teens shoulder, making him shift his eyes to look at him. “You've been on edge for a couple days now, fighting with Jace and then just planting a kiss on Magnus out of the blue. Do you know how that looks?”

“No.” Alec folded his arms over his chest. Andrew was reminded that his older brother hadn't ever been in a relationship before and let out a sigh.

“An outsider may think you did that to get a reaction from Jace.” Andrew watched his words tick over in Alec's brain as he took his time to understand them.

“What?!?” Came the shocked response.

“Go back over this morning's events.” Andrew watched Alec furrow his eyebrows, eyes slightly narrowed as he began to process what went down earlier.

“By the angel!” Alec shot to his feet. “I have to apologise.” Andrew was quick to throw out his hand, wrapping it around Alec's wrist.

“Leave it be for today.”

“Why? Surely Magnus must hate me now. I need to explain...”

“I'm sure he doesn't hate you Alec.” Andrew rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down Alec's forearm, cutting off his slight panic. “Just give him a bit of space and that will help you clear your mind and think about what you'll actually say to him too.” Alec chewed worriedly on his bottom lip again. “You also have his number too.” That brought a tiny smile to teen lips since no one else got Magnus' number. “Come on, lets go blow off some steam and train together in hand to hand combat.” Andrew pulled Alec up and they began walking once more.

“Thanks...”

“No problem.” The two teens strolled back to the Institute, Alec nudging Andrew so the dusky blonde shifted his gaze to look up at him.

“How's things going with Mr Rey?”

“Really good.” Just the mere mention of the warlock had butterflies fluttering in Andrew's belly. He was so gone on the warlock it wasn't even funny.

“Have you talked about what he said back at Pandemonium? About him leaving?”

“Not yet.” Andrew guiltily voiced. “I can almost see he wants to talk about it, but I...I get scared.” That took Andrew a lot of guts to admit to that, but he knew Alec wouldn't judge him. “I know we pretty much got involved from day one and its only been a short period of time as it is, but I...I really like him Alec.” The older teen squeezed his shoulder. “In the end I end up distracting him instead and any thoughts he might have on wanting to talk about leaving is lost.”

“How do you distract...” Andrew listened to Alec cut himself off from asking the rest of the question, watching as his cheeks blushed. “Oh...” 

“Come on, lets go train.” The boys had made it back, shifting up the stairs two at a time and then entered the Institute, nodding quietly to other nephilim currently on duty.

“I'll meet you there as I need to apologise to mum and dad about my sudden disappearance.”

“You mean all of our disappearances.” Alec shrugged and headed off to his parents office to try and explain himself and hope he could keep the attention on him and not what was happening in the lives of his siblings. He also wasn't about to tell them about this Clary girl, not until he could get more information. There was still something about her that didn't sit right with Alec and for now he couldn't put a finger on it, nor would he voice it to the others at this stage.

#

(Time passes...)

Over the next several days, Alec and Jace are pretty much avoiding each other. So much so, Jace seems to have set up camp at Magnus' place. Or so Izzy and Andrew advise him. They've gone over to the warlock's place a few times, just to see how Jace and Clary were going with introducing her to all things from the Shadow and Down World. Alec hadn't returned there since running out.

Izzy had even gotten a spare stele from who knows where and she was teaching Clary how to use it and to draw temporary runes on her skin to heighten her senses, especially regarding hearing and sight. Apparently Jace was teaching her some hand to hand defensive moves and was letting her touch and get a feel for his seraph blades. No one was allowed to touch your weapons, they were practically sacred to a shadowhunter, and yet Jace had just handed one over to her... Alec just didn't get it. 

One day, Alec was shocked when he entered the training room, finding not only Izzy and Andrew there, but Jace and Clary too! His stomach churned. He tried not to show his anger because what the hell were his siblings thinking? Why would they let her in? In the couple of days he was gone, things truly felt different now as he watched from the shadows. Jace and Andrew were sparring, not realising he was observing them and Clary's big green eyes were fixated on Jace as she watched him move gracefully around the room. Alec wondered if Jace was even showing off a bit. His blue eyes shifted back to Izzy as she pulled Clary up, placing her into a stance and then wrapped her knuckles as she taught the redhead how to punch the boxing bag without causing herself any damage.

As if his day couldn't get any worse since having returned from an unexpected two day trip to Alicante, taken there by his father as he sat in on meetings with Raj in the same room as him. He'd always rubbed Alec the wrong way and when he'd been one of the guys to pick on Izzy when they were younger, well to Alec, you were the enemy from that day onwards. At least he didn't have to converse with him since he was meant to be paying attention in the meeting as it was all about budgets, recruiting and training strategies and also talking about rosters. Usually Alec was all down with that kind of stuff, but not this day. He just wanted to be anywhere else but there. Thankfully the meetings only lasted the two days and on the third day he'd returned to his home only to see Clary was now within it. Like she seemingly belonged there. Alec had frowned deeply at that. 

Was she taking his place? Was he no longer needed?

The dark haired teen suddenly felt like an outsider in his own home. In his own team. A team which had expanded suddenly without any input from him. Or perhaps he'd been kicked out. Replaced.

Alec turned away, moving stealthily away as though he'd never been there as he headed for the rooftop to fire off some arrows in worry, frustration and anger. Something was brewing within him, in the pit of his stomach and Alec couldn't get a handle on it. 

Jace was still not talking to him and this had been the longest they'd ever gone without speaking. Alec wasn't sure how much more he could take this as he rubbed at his parabatai bond, Jace having blocked their connection and so he had done the same after getting over that shock. A block on your rune, it cut deep, especially if done for long periods of time and right now that was exactly what was happening to the boys. Alec tried to keep busy and not think about it, but it was proving difficult.

Alec wasn't sure if his life could get any worse then this.

#

(Two weeks later...)

Even with the dramas going on with Jace, Alec hadn't forgotten about needing to clear the air with Magnus. Unfortunately, his attempts had gone unanswered. Alec had been messaging Magnus, since work had once again gotten a bit hectic for him. So much so he was pulled from active duty, hating that his parabatai was going out in the field without him watching his back, but he had orders and Alec always followed them. Alec had been heading to his father's office, to deliver some reports he'd gone over and stopped to see Jace, Izzy, Andrew, Lydia and Clary heading out on patrol. He'd given them a nod, a silent 'be careful' in Alec's books and his gaze locked with Jace's for a moment. The parabatai pair eyed each other off, Alec's hand instinctively shifting to his left abdomen area and Jace was the same, his hand shifting to his shoulder. Hope swelled in Alec when Jace returned his nod before watching them leave the ops centre. Alec tried not to worry as he headed to his father's office to go over the rosters with him since his mother was currently away on business. 

During the two weeks, when his messages were going unanswered by Magnus, Alec had wanted to sneak out, but something always came up and so he was left sending message after message to the High Warlock. When Alec actually had the courage to finally ring the man after not getting any response to his texts, the phone always rang out and all he got was Magnus' melodious voice telling him to leave a message.

Granted it was lovely to hear his voice, but Alec's chest tightened as it almost felt like eternity since he had last seen Magnus in the flesh and as much as he wanted to ask his father if he knew where Magnus was, but he couldn't dare ask. He didn't want twenty questions from his father after all, because Magnus was his friend, not Alec's. The warlock knew him, had saved him when he was a child, but that didn't make them friends. It barely made the acquaintances.

So Alec kept ringing, sometimes up to six times a day, and he always got Magnus' recorded voice.

Alec never left a message.

Now that it had reached two weeks, Alec was on a thin wire, ready to snap. Frankly he was actually a little hurt at being ignored by Magnus, but he doesn't truly want to admit to that. 

Lately, every time he wanted to go out, somehow his father seemed to have a sixth sense on it and had come to get him to discuss some form of business or asked him if he could look in on the younger shadowhunters and give them some pointers on wielding various weapons. Alec was growing suspicious that perhaps Magnus had told his father to keep him away from him and that they were trying to figure out a nice way to let him down gently, but hadn't come up with one yet. 

Alec frowned at the very thought, trying to think about how many messages he had sent and just as many hangup calls too. Almost stalker like if one thought about it. It had the shadowhunter's stomach churning. Maybe that was why Magnus was ignoring him, because he was being a pest.

“Alec?” Said shadowhunter jerked his head up to see a pretty blonde moving into the training hall which he currently had all to himself, having just finished boxing.

“Lydia.” Alec tried to smile without showing his true feelings at the 17 year old. 

“Are you alright?” Lydia asked, shifting over to the dark haired teen. 

She'd arrived a few weeks ago and over the past couple of weeks Alec and her had actually become friends, which for Alec was very surprising since he wasn't one to make friends easily, but Lydia was someone to like easily. At least to him in any case. He liked having her around as she'd become a great help to him, offering strategy advice and if he was working back late for whatever reason, she was in his father's office with him, looking over reports with him.

# Begin Flashback #

Both Alec and Lydia were early risers and had come upon the training hall at the same time. Lydia had turned away, to give the entire room to Alec since he had gotten there merely seconds before her, just from the other direction, but Alec had told her that there was plenty of room for them both to train inside, as long as she was fine with him being there. She'd given him an odd look and Alec went on to explain that some people were intimidated by him, they thinking he was judging them, but Alec only ever concentrated on his own training and not that of his fellow nephilim. Not unless he was actually training them himself that is. He had grinned that early morning as Lydia walked into the training hall, removing her hoodie and was left dressed in a sports bra and black yoga pants. 

Whilst Lydia started out with stretching, Alec had gone to warm up on the boxing bag. As their morning ritual developed, shifting into the fourth day in a row they were at the training hall together, Alec had asked Lydia if she'd like to spar with him. The smile on her face sparkled in her eyes. 

'No one ever asks me to spar with them.'

'Why?' Alec started wrapping his knuckles, throwing the tape to Lydia as she started doing the same.

'I was one of few girls in Alicante and the boys didn't ever include me in their sparring matches.'

'They are probably just scared you'll kick their asses and that'll just destroy their pride and manhood or whatever.' Lydia cracked up at that. She realised Alec was pretty dry and got straight to the point with what he was saying. She also liked that he wasn't being sexist like the shadowhunters she had to deal with back in Alicante.

'You're pretty when you smile.' Alec watched her frown as she looked up at him. 'Did I say something wrong?'

'Are you flirting with me?' Lydia wasn't one to beat around the bush either.

'What!?!' Lydia watched Alec turn red in the face. 'No way!' Alec was quick to snap. 'I don't even like...' He bit his bottom lip before he blurted out his sexuality to a complete stranger, though he actually felt comfortable with Lydia and they'd been sharing the training hall together every morning for about three hours a day for these past few days. He'd pretty much done what his mother had asked of him, keeping an eye on her and offering tips and such to enhance her training and her skills with the bow. 

'Its alright Alec.' Lydia placed her hand on his bicep. 'I get it.' Whilst Alec was slightly mortified at his slip of the tongue, he felt his shoulders relax a little.

'Y-You're not...freaked out?'

'No.' She watched him sigh in relief as he took a seat on the bench, Lydia joining him. 'How long have you known you were gay?'

'Since I was probably about 14. Jace and I were about to become parabatai and I didn't know if I should go ahead with it because of...well...you know.'

'Jace is your brother isn't he?'

'Not biologically.'

'Got it.' Lydia remarked.

'My feelings for him didn't last long. I don't even know if I was actually truly attracted to him. Even when I look back on it now, I don't think they were romantic at all. I just felt drawn to him because he was safe. He was what I knew, even though being a gay shadowhunter, to many, is very wrong in their eyes, but I knew I could trust Jace. We were agreeing to share our souls after all, but then I had my doubts, unsure if he'd want to share a part of my soul considering I'm gay.'

'Would Jace really react like that towards you?'

'No. I am lucky he doesn't care about that stuff at all.' Lydia raised an eyebrow at that since that meant the blonde knew his older brother was gay so Alec had confessed that about himself. 'I also realised quickly that nothing would ever happen between us too.” Alec left it at that as he shook his head. 'I truly do love him as my brother and parabatai more then anything, so any thoughts on loving him romantically were pretty much...'

'Obliterated?'

'Yeah... I mean its Jace!' Lydia nodded at that, feeling sorry for the handsome teen even though he didn't look all that crushed at the blonde not returning an sort of romantic feelings towards him which for Lydia meant Alec didn't feel attracted to his adoptive brother like that, but that was just women's intuition and kept it to herself and instead just wordlessly took hold of Alec's hand.

'He does have quite a reputation, even back in Alicante.' Alec chuckled at that. 'You're very good looking when you laugh and smile too.'

'Thanks.'

'Huh...'

'What?'

'That wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you.' Lydia watched Alec tilt his head, waiting for her to elaborate. 'Have you been complimented like that before?'

'I have. Once.'

'Whose the lucky shadowhunter that spotted it first?'

'He's not a shadowhunter. He's a warlock.' Lydia arched an eyebrow at that. 'A really nice warlock.' Alec confessed without even realising he had done so as he lost himself in the imagery of a coyly smiling Magnus, martini in his hand with a blue flame dancing on the liquid, those warm brown eyes openly gazing at him. 'Magnus is very magical.'

'Magnus?' Alec jerked from his thoughts, eyes a little wide as he looked at Lydia. 'Are you talking about the warlock Magnus Bane?'

'Um...'

'The same Magnus Bane who invented the portal?'

'He did?' That was news to Alec.

'He knew one of my ancestors, Henry Branwell.' Lydia beamed with pride. 'They did vast amounts of research together and in the end Magnus, with Henry's research, ended up inventing the portal.' Alec couldn't believe Magnus could be any better then what he already was, but Lydia's comment threw that out the window. Even though they hadn't been conversing, he did like finding things like this out about the man.

'Wow...'

'I know, he's amazing.'

'You're ancestor certainly is.'

'I was talking about Magnus Bane.' Alec felt a flush reach his cheeks. For some reason he felt very pleased that there was another shadowhunter who appeared a little taken with Magnus, even if Lydia had never met him face to face. 'I can't wait to meet him. I hear he is otherworldly.' Alec wasn't sure what to say to that as a flat out 'yes' would definitely hint at him having feelings for the warlock and although he and Lydia were becoming friends, Alec wasn't sure if he was ready for anyone to know those sorts of feelings within him.

'Well, he's kind of our High Warlock again, so if you stay here, you might get lucky since he is friends with my father and is more then likely to come and go around here.'

'Yes!' Alec grinned at how excited the blonde was at the prospect of meeting the warlock. She almost seemed like a fan. 'Want to train some more?' Lydia was up on her feet, hands out to Alec and he grinned as he took them, dropping his towel as they shifted over to grab a couple of bo staff.

'So, what's your story Lydia?' The staffs clacked together before Lydia pushed away, face flushed with exertion as she swiped at Alec but he dive rolled away with strength and finesse. 

'My story?'

'Yeah, your story. You're an experienced shadowhunter, you clearly have brains too, so its not like you've just come from the academy.' Their sticks clashed numerous times and this time Alec swiped at Lydia and she jumped in the air, missing his staff connecting with her ankles to topple her over.

'I was going to run off to the Lisbon Institute, where my fiancé John Monteverde is, but my parents found out and sent me to Alicante.' Alec hissed as Lydia struck his thigh in frustration at just talking about her current situation. There was some definite power in her delicate frame and Alec knew it was stemmed from her anger for her parents and the situation she found herself in. 'Even if he is in training to take over as Head of the Lisbon Institute, my parents don't believe he comes from a prolific shadowhunter family and therefore he is not appropriate for me, never mind my opinion on the matter.' Lydia's concentration lapsed and Alec's staff connected with her ribs, she crying out in shock at not being prepared for that and she collapsed to the ground, her own staff rolling away as she clutched her side.

'Are you alright?' Alec asked, even if he was screaming at himself for having hurt Lydia, though he would not disrespect her because she was a girl and tried not to fret too much over her. His own sister was one of the toughest shadowhunters he knew and would never play into the whole men are stronger then women bullshit that the Clave, prior to his father coming along to try and change things, had believed for centuries. Alec was no fool though, he knew there was still that prejudice heavily enveloped in the older generation and even some of the younger ones too and he would do anything to assist his father to purge the discrimination from all races. Especially his own since they were the worst at it. Lydia had slapped his hand away and sat up on her own, rubbing at her ribs and taking in some deep breaths.

'I will stay here for however long I need in order to strengthen myself and then I will return to John's side.' Alec placed out his hand once more. 'My parents will not stop me from being with the one I love.' Alec wished he had that sort of conviction in himself and admired Lydia for standing up for herself, even if she hadn't yet confronted her parents over it. Or perhaps she had, but they weren't taking her seriously. He assumed it was only a matter of time before Lydia would confront them again since she had quite a stubbornness about her and a confidence that had Alec a little envious.

Alec immediately knew then and there, the two of them would definitely be friends from here on out. He liked Lydia's determination and passion.

'Welcome to the New York Institute.' He grinned a little as this time Lydia took his hand and she got to her feet. 'My siblings aren't early risers, except for Andrew and I, but if you're happy to train with us brothers, we're happy to have you, aren't we Andrew?' Lydia jerked her head in the direction Alec was now looking as a lone figure shifted out from behind a pillar. 

'Another sneaky Lightwood. I didn't even sense he was here!' Lydia proclaimed, sheer respect on her face as she grinned up at Andrew who was another handsome boy and he placed out his hand in greeting to her.

'I'm actually Andrew Underhill.' The dusky blonde watched Alec roll his eyes.

'He's practically my brother, he's been with us since he was seven.' Alec punched Andrew's shoulder. 'This is Lydia Branwell, she's going to be with us for awhile.'

'I'm not deaf Alec.' The dark haired shadowhunter stuck his tongue out childishly which made both Andrew and Lydia smile as it seemed like Alec could break down his walls of seriousness. Well, at least to them at least. 

Andrew over the past few days had been worried about Alec, especially with what went down with Jace and had been keeping an eye on him in secret, though he was sure Alec knew he was in the shadows watching over him, but never made a big deal out of it since Andrew was not backing down at all. Andrew had actually placed his brother and friend above Lorenzo, which made his belly churn, but he'd contacted his boyfriend to let him know what was happening and how worried he was and Lorenzo was utterly amazing and supported his desire to be close to Alec. Lorenzo had told him that they could see each other once things were back in order. That had yet to happen of course, but Andrew was glad Alec seemed to be connecting to Lydia which means he wasn't constantly alone or thinking of Jace every waking (and probably sleeping) moment.

'I can see you're just like your brother.' Lydia plainly voiced to the dusky blonde who furrowed his eyebrows, having been knocked from his thoughts to find both her and Alec looking at him.

'What do you mean?' Lydia shifted her gaze to Alec who had a tiny lopsided grin on his face.

'Sort of.' Alec proclaimed. 'More like a bit of both I think, but currently on my side of the fence right now.'

'What?' Andrew didn't like cryptic talk, he liked it being said straight out to him so he knew where he stood. Lydia's smile widened at Alec's words.

'Got it.' She finally let go of Andrew's hand and went to pick up her forgotten staff and then took Alec's whilst she was at it and placed them away.

'So, did you want to test your skills against two of the best shadowhunters in the New York Institute?' Lydia arched her eyebrow at Andrew's cocky words. To Alec, clearly Andrew had been around Jace too long, but he almost felt comforted by those words at the same time. 'Two against one?' Andrew simplified and watched Lydia beam another bright smile, suddenly feeling right at home in this Institute with these two boys before her and for a split second she wished John was here to see her perform and also meet these two shadowhunters that she definitely wanted as her friends.

# End Flashback #

“Alec?” Blue eyes jerked to Lydia as she had placed her hand on his forearm, grabbing his attention and knocking him from the past. “What's going on?”

“Nothing.” Alec watched her frown.

“I know you and Jace are at odds.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that. “Shadowhunter rumour mill is in full swing.” The frown deepened on Alec's lips, hating when nephilim did stuff like that instead of just coming up to the people and asking flat out what was going on. “Clearly a lot of shadowhunters, or all the shadowhunters here, are so used to seeing you and Jace together but now...” Lydia stopped there as she waved for Alec to sit down on the bench next to her. “You're not leaving here until you get it off your chest.” She ordered of the dark haired boy, knowing she couldn't really make him stay, but hoped he would confide in her.

Since they'd become fast friends, with the two weeks having passed, Alec, Andrew and Lydia were quite the trio together. Shadowhunters took note that something was definitely up between Jace and Alec as the two teens had split apart and whilst Jace had a redhead around him more and more, Alec had the blonde with him. Seeing the parabatai pair apart became the new norm around the Institute. 

The newly formed trio always met together to train, Izzy having come upon them and she'd silently slipped inside one morning, right on the cusp of sunrise and was in absolute awe of her big brother as he took Andrew and Lydia on at the same time. She couldn't help but clap when Alec did some fancy looking twist or twirl, surprised he hadn't tripped, but then watched him swipe the bo staffs (he was wielding two) at Andrew and Lydia's feet and he deposited the both of them on their asses. 

That day Izzy was introduced to Lydia and from then on, on occasion, she joined them for some morning sessions. Whilst she was proud that Alec had branched out, she still didn't like the tension between him and Jace and needed to figure out what to do to return the balance to as it once was. She'd had it out with Jace when she'd dragged him off to Magnus' spare room but she was dealing with a blockhead in her books and much of what she said wasn't really sinking into Jace at the moment. Right now all he thought about was what his connection to Clary was and how she may be the one to tap into his memories which had been shoved back into him rather abruptly. Whilst Izzy understood that, accepted where Jace was coming from in needing to know, she wanted him to remember the very boy who had been with him since he was five years old. 

The very boy who was their protective and caring older brother. The very boy that Jace was currently hurting, whether he realised it or not. She felt very frustrated at Jace's stubbornness and ended up ordering him to place a block on his bond with Alec, to give them both the day to cool their heads and get their thoughts and feelings in order. 

For Izzy, at least Jace had done that as per her demand, but it seemed the block had stayed in place between the pair and Izzy was getting more worried. Blocks could weaken bonds and with it being two weeks she needed to come up with a plan to get them in the same room and then lock them in there to talk it out. Heck she'd even be satisfied if they fought it out.

Of course the easiest solution would be to remove the problem, but unfortunately getting rid of Clary was out of the question. Not only because Jace appeared to be fiercely protective of her, but also for the fact that Izzy actually found her quite sweet and ever so innocent too. She'd never really had a close 'girl' friend before and currently Clary was like a baby fawn, clinging to her and Jace as much as she could, those big green eyes wide in wonder as her new world opened up before her as she, Jace and Magnus taught and showed her certain things. 

With how protective Jace was being, Izzy suspected something was going on between them and of course flat out asked the redhead if she'd hooked up with her brother. Clary blushed instantly, not saying anything, or couldn't get words out, and instead shook her head and Izzy was certain nothing had happened yet. Clary seemed rather innocent and she gathered it was just a matter of time before the 15 year old would be the next victim to fall for Jace.

“You know you can talk to me.” Lydia started again as Alec lost himself in his head again.

“I...did something a little unexpectedly and the person it affects hasn't been accepting my texts and calls.” Lydia furrowed her eyebrows at that. Messaging and calling someone, she immediately knew that it wasn't Jace since they lived in the same Institute and could very well just catch each other in the dining hall, the training room, the ops centre and even in their sleeping quarters. “I don't know what to do.” Alec scratched awkwardly at his neck.

“Are you talking about Magnus?” The shocked look and the flushed cheeks, Lydia knew she'd hit the nail on the head, but in all honesty, she thought Alec was pretty easy to read and mainly because its not like he ever spoke about anyone else other then having mentioned Magnus when they were training together. Then there was the way he had slipped out how _magical_ the man was, so it wasn't a difficult reach to get to where Lydia got to in guessing Magnus. “Alright, Lightwood, out with it.” She demanded of the older teen.

Alec quickly blurted out what went down and the fact Clary had just shown up and he wasn't prepared for it at all. When he got it all out, Alec had to admit to himself he felt better talking about it to an unbiased party.

“Why aren't you saying anything?”

“Alec, I know we haven't known each other for very long, and I am an outsider to your original team of four, but just like Magnus and maybe even many other around us, we can see the love and care you have for Jace.”

“He's my parabatai and family.”

“Did you kiss Magnus because you actually wanted to, or were you trying to get something out of Jace because of this Clary showing up?” Lydia noticed the shocked look on Alec's face. This was another person to ask him that. “Maybe think on that for a bit and really understand why you did what you did from here.” Lydia pointed to Alec's heart. “I may not know you like everyone else, but you don't seem like the kind of guy that would play with someone's heart.”

“Of course not! I wanted to kiss him!” Alec's cheeks warmed just as Lydia felt a tiny smile break across her lips. She watched Alec panic a little as he jerked his gaze around the training hall but they were the only ones in here so he was in the clear.

“Well, looks like you've got your answer and now its time to actually sit down with Magnus and talk it through with him.”

“He won't see me.” Alec pitifully voiced. “My messages and calls go unanswered.” Alec stated again.

“Do you know where he lives?”

“Yes.”

“So go over there and explain yourself.” Alec felt a little dumb for not having thought of that first, but then did that seem even more stalker-ish then his constant messages and calls? Plus there was the fact that Magnus was ignoring him as it was. How would the man feel with him just turning up at his place, invading his privacy? Of course his siblings were already doing that, what with Jace camping there more often then not and according to Izzy Clary seemed to be staying there too. Apparently, Magnus had pretty much taken her in and was trying to give Clary a home and some stability what with her 'real' world known to her now. “You're over thinking things.” Alec snapped his blue eyes to Lydia's. “You do that a lot you know?” Alec did know that and he disliked it when people pointed out his flaws. “Look, he may be immortal and centuries old, but even he has feelings too. You're just going to have to take a leap of faith and go knock on his door.”

“And if he turns me away?”

“Then at least you know.” Alec realised she did have a point there. Lydia for her part didn't think that would actually happen anyway.

A small and embarrassing squeak escaped her lips as Alec placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thank you...” She was still a little shocked as Alec got up and left the training hall, clearly a man on a mission now. She'd heard how protective he was of his siblings, had seen it first hand too, even seen him hug Izzy like that and kiss her hair and that made Lydia's heart swell that Alec was thinking of her like family too. She knew that Alec was the real Alec, the one he tried to hide from others and Lydia couldn't help but grin even wider as she collected her things and headed out.

“Lydia,” Said teen whirled around at that voice.

“Mr Lightwood.”

“Have you seen Alec?”

“Um... He's just headed off to run an errand.”

“I see...” Lydia's stomach churned as she silently watched Alec's father move down the hallway and out of sight. She wondered if the man had listened to their conversation and hoped not because clearly Alec was not at that stage to be that open about his sexuality. Not to his parents at least. Lydia did think about messaging Alec, to give him a warning, but that would probably freak him out and then he probably would never clear the air with Magnus. She thought it best to leave it be.

Instead she prayed everything would go well for Alec as she headed back to her sleeping quarters, moving through the ops centre to get to the elevator, only to freeze instantly when three pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

“Mum! Dad!”

#

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: This took longer then I thought it would. Once again my notes were all jumbled up and I've been playing around with future chapters to make sure things flow properly before tackling this chapter head on. I've got some interesting things about to happen to ReyHill which will impact on the others too. I also hope the 'heat' turns up regarding Malec in this chapter because frankly, these boys need to get the limelight now since they are my bias and yet I haven't been giving them as much attention and love as I thought I was going to. Its actually taken longer then I thought it would for something to happen. Oops. Of course ReyHill does start us off, but for Nadja_Lee, I just can't help myself now. Anyway, I hope this is enjoyed!

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

Alec was indeed a man on a mission, so much so, he ended up at Magnus' building before he could even comprehend he'd walked there blindly. Staring up at the brownstone, Alec didn't even think to see whether there was any lights on in Magnus' penthouse as he ran inside and up the stairs, trying to think about what he was going to say to the warlock.

When the teen stood in front of the closed door, fist raised and ready to knock on the wood, Alec's heart suddenly quickened and butterflies swarmed in his belly. 

What if Magnus opened the door and only frowned at seeing him there? What if the warlock gave him a disgusted look at how stalker-ish he had been and promptly told him to stop bothering him and would then slam the door in his face? What if... 

Alec jerked at the sound of his own hand knocking on Magnus' door. He tried not to pass out, or vomit, as Alec awaited his fate.

Several minutes passed and Alec had knocked a few more times but it didn't look like Magnus was in. Not even Jace or Clary appeared to be there too, since both of them had pretty much been camping at the warlock's place these days.

If anyone ever asked what Alec did that evening, he would just say he went on patrol, even if he were alone. If anyone saw him in the hallway of Magnus' floor, it only having two penthouses, he'd totally deny it later on, but Alec ended up calling Magnus' phone once more, only this time he plastered himself up against the door, ear flush against it as he tried to pick up on any noises within. He couldn't hear anything so Alec decided to carve the enhanced hearing rune into his skin temporarily and rang Magnus' phone once more. Still there was nothing on the other end. This clearly meant the warlock was out and not ignoring him. Though the man could still very well be ignoring him. After all, Magnus had wards, they could feel when someone penetrated them and the man could very well portal out of the building quick smart. Alec really hated his pessimistic thoughts and instead turned them towards the obvious.

Just where was the High Warlock of Brooklyn?

Alec let out a sigh of defeat, this evening a bust as he turned away and headed back down the stairs and slowly made his way back to the Institute. The teen was still lost in his own little world as he headed inside, pretty much on autopilot as he would head for the elevator and go up to his room for a long hot shower and would try to get some rest and not think about Magnus Bane. Hopefully.

“Alec?” Said teen jerked his gaze up, his blue eyes widening slightly behind his messy black bangs as his father was standing in the middle of the Ops Centre reading over a report with a couple of older shadowhunters at his side.

“Sir!” Alec hoped his voice was neutral. “I didn't realise you had returned from Alicante.”

“I was looking for you.” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. “Where have you been?”

“I was following up a lead.”

“A lead on what?” Alec saw the way his father's eyebrows furrowed. Alec hated lying, but he just wasn't ready to tell his own father about his fascination in his warlock friend. “Were you wandering New York alone?”

“Um...” Alec hated that tone in his father's voice. It meant he was displeased and would soon lecture him.

“Where is Jace?” The report was placed down and his father's hands were now on his hips, silently demanding an explanation.

“I'm right here.” Alec jerked his blue eyes over to the blonde who stepped into the Ops Centre. His eyes shifted all over Jace, just to make sure his brother wasn't injured in any way and was pleasantly surprised to see that Jace was doing the same.

“You are parabatai and should not be out alone. As part of your oath, the two of you swore to have each others backs.”

“Relax dad, we're not kids anymore.” Jace voiced with almost a roll of his eyes and Alec saw their father frown at how disrespectful the blonde was being. His cocky brother appeared to be testing their father's patience. Although Jace had been doing that since they were little kids.

“Hey Jace?” Golden eyes shifted over to him. “With how our schedules haven't been matching up lately, do you ant to get some training in before calling it quits this evening?” Alec tried to mask the tension and awkwardness between the both of them, especially with their father looking on and twisted it around to have a little jab at his parents rostering them separately as of late. Alec had found himself sharing shifts with Lydia more and more. Not that he minded, they were friends nowadays. Plus Lydia was good company, very serious in always wanting to do a good job and she was insanely smart.

“I guess...” Alec almost rolled his own eyes as Jace was not catching on to wanting to get out of here without a lecture or twenty questions.

“Unless you needed us for something else Sir?” Alec stood at parade rest, offering his services and respect to their father.

“No, not for tonight.” Robert's blue eyes shifted between the boys. He was no idiot, he'd heard the shadowhunter rumour mill too. Something was wrong with his boys but he knew, as much as it pained him, he had to take a step back and let them figure out their differences themselves. He'd made them spar it out when they were younger, even made them talk it out too, but now that they were teens with Alec on the cusp of turning 18, they were no longer his little boys anymore. He couldn't persuade them like he used to. “I expect you in the office by sunrise. I want to run some ideas past you.” Alec gave a nod before shifting away from the Ops Centre, his hand wrapped around Jace's wrist as he dragged him away before the blonde could voice something that may very well upset their father.

“You know you don't have to do everything he asks of you Alec.” The older boy shifted his gaze as Jace pulled the tape from a container and began wrapping his wrists. Looks like they were going to box first.

“I like offering my thoughts on any strategies that dad comes up with.” He effortlessly caught the tape and began to wrap his own knuckles.

“Well, you are his little strategist after all.” Alec frowned at that, wondering why Jace had said it the way he did. Or perhaps he was reading too much into it. “You want to hit first?” Alec shook his head, waving for Jace to take the first punch.

#

Half an hour later, the boys had a light sheen of sweat glowing on their skin as they traded punch for punch on the boxing bag. The chains squeaked and groaned under the pummelling Alec and Jace were giving the bag.

“Want to go to weapons?” Alec asked. They'd not spoken at all since they began and it made Alec sick to his stomach that he wouldn't be able to get back to how he and Jace used to be.

“Sure.” The blonde replied back instantly, Alec taking note when he rubbed at his shoulder, where his parabatai rune was under his white shirt. When Jace caught Alec staring, he turned it into a rotating exercise of his shoulder to mask what he'd been doing and then moved over to collect two bo staff and promptly threw one at Alec, the dark haired teen catching it one handed.

“Jace,” The golden boy shifted his attention back to Alec. “Can we talk?” A nervousness enveloped Alec, and if Jace didn't have a block on his parabatai rune, he would have felt it instantly. He never got a response from Jace, but the blonde moved over to the bench and sat down, Alec following suit.

“How are things going with Clary?” Golden eyes blinked silently at him. “You know with this being her new world and all.”

“Its a lot to take in, but surprisingly, she's pretty strong and slowly coming to terms with everything.” Alec gave a slight nod at that.

“Where is she now?”

“Probably back at Magnus'.” Jace shrugged his shoulders since there were times when the redhead didn't want him around and although he worried for her, she was stubborn and fiery and he carefully backed off, allowing her some space.

“No, I was there and no one answered the door.” Jace arched an eyebrow at that and Alec caught it instantly, trying not to blush as he remembered the kiss he gave Magnus and the fact that Jace and Izzy had been there too. Truthfully, Alec was surprised Izzy hadn't tracked him down to demand answers from him, although Alec was being pretty good at avoiding his sister and her twenty questions. “I've been trying to get in contact with Magnus, to explain myself, but he's not answering my calls.” Alec felt all kinds of awkward confiding in Jace like this, but he also felt soothed by having his parabatai at his side too.

“He had urgent business at the Spiral Labyrinth.” Alec jerked his blue eyes up and over to Jace. “Clary said he left a note saying some form of rare demon pox has broken out amongst the young warlocks and only his magic could keep it at bay until they could come up with a cure.”

“Oh...” That sounded damn important.

“Apparently communications don't really work there unless your a warlock.” Alec was sure he read something like that somewhere along the line. Since the Spiral Labyrinth was almost like a sacred place to warlocks, no one could enter unless you were of that race. It was almost like how every race was forbidden to enter Alicante, though they still could, but not without suffering consequences unless they were invited in. And that was a rare occurrence unless downworlders were being interrogated that is. “Anyway, apparently he should be back in a couple days or something. That was the latest fire message left for Clary as Magnus reminded her to feed Chairman.” Alec felt a small grin form on his lips. He missed the little two hundred year old cat. He kind of felt sad that Magnus didn't ask him to look in on Chairman, but he had to remind himself that he and Magnus were not in a relationship.

“So he might not be ignoring me...” Alec mumbled mainly to himself but Jace had heard him.

“Clary could have been there, but if she saw you through the peep hole, she might not want to open the door seeing you on the other side.” Alec frowned at that.

“Why does she look at me like I've hurt her in some way?”

“Because you yelled at her.”

“I've yelled at others before and no one has reacted the way she has. There is something more to it, but I just can't figure it out yet.” Jace shifted his golden gaze to his brother. “She looks at me with hatred in her eyes.”

“Don't you do the same?”

“I don't hate her, I just...” Alec let out a sigh. “She came out of the blue Jace. I'm not good with sudden changes.” The dark haired teen felt his shoulders ease a little when Jace placed a tender hand on his forearm. “I don't like the idea of any of you getting hurt, especially if I could have done something to prevent it.”

“Alec, she's a fifteen year old girl, not the devil.” Alec let out a slight snort at that. “Now, are we going to train or what?”

“Yeah...” Alec mumbled as the boys got up and shifted into the middle of the room, shifting into their respective stances.

Whilst they should be talking about the obvious, thus being the block they both had on their parabatai runes, for now, there was a slight shift in the air, the tension being released as Alec and Jace faced off in training, small grins on their lips when their eyes and bo staff clashed.

Later that evening, both boys wouldn't admit it, but they entered their separate bedrooms, sweaty and aching. Each teen showered and collapsed into their beds, falling asleep within minutes with small smiles on their lips.

#

Elsewhere in New York, in the wee hours of the morning, Lorenzo was startled awake. He'd been in Europe for the past few days, doing some antique deals, and with all the portal travel and different time zones as he'd been to half a dozen countries in three days, the warlock was tired and his magic was a little depleted too. When he had returned to New York, Lorenzo ordered himself a massive steak, loaded with pepper sauce, fries and a salad and then downed the meal with a bottle of vodka. It was almost the perfect remedy to boost his magic, but the warlock knew a decent nights sleep was the best medicine to recharge. 

As such, Lorenzo polished off the bottle of vodka, belching in the confines of his penthouse suite where no one could look upon him and then strolled tiredly to the bathroom to shower and then snapped on some dark boxer briefs and silk pyjama bottoms and fell head first into his bed, hair still damp, but a content sigh escaped his lips and his dark eyes fluttered closed.

Now however, Lorenzo was wide awake. Whilst he could very well sleep like the dead, that just wasn't possible when his wards were breached, giving way to something, his suite pretty much being broken into by some ballsy intruder.

The warlock rolled over onto his back as he leaned up on his elbows and gazed down to the main open plan room from the mezzanine floor bedroom. He almost wished he had taken up Magnus' offer on that night vision potion fifty years ago, but thanks to the cityscape lights outside the windows, since Lorenzo hadn't drawn the blinds and curtains, he watched a dark figure shift stealthily between the shadows before it dropped onto his lounge, seemingly not here to hurt him and when his sharp ears picked up a tiny adorable sigh, a grin formed on the warlock's lips instantly.

A snap of fingers had small balls of light floating in the air above them as the light filled the space as Lorenzo sat up in his bed, arms resting on his up-drawn knees as he gazed down into wide light blue eyes looking up at him.

“Lorenzo!” From the look of shock on the sweet nephilim's face, the warlock suspected his 'break and entering' boyfriend didn't realise he was actually here. That was a little surprising, since the nephilim was quite in tune with his surroundings on the best of days. This of course meant the teen was deep in thought, possibly even troubled by whatever was going on in his head, which for nephilim could be very dangerous, but luckily the dusky blonde boy was within the safety of his penthouse suite now.

“Andrew, why are you wandering around my place in the dark?”

“I...” Even if Lorenzo was tired and could very well drop back to sleep, he did instantly take note of the frazzled look in Andrew's eyes. They almost seemed a little blood shot too. Had his dear boy been crying? Lorenzo was quick to pull the sheets away, still only dressed in his black silk pyjama bottoms with his hair rumbled and dry and free from its tie as he glided effortlessly down the stairs and moved around the backing of his lounge, leaning against it with his hip as his hand drifted through Andrew's soft tresses. He watched those baby blue's flutter closed at his tender touch.

“What is troubling you, mi amor?” When Andrew didn't respond, Lorenzo took a stab at what was possibly eating at his dear boyfriend. “Are things still not good between Alec and Jace?” At the tiny nod, Lorenzo frowned deeply for how dare anyone, regardless of whether it was family, upset his boy. 

Without a thought the warlock bent over the lounge, slipping his hands under Andrew's knees and his left arm went around the nephilim's back as he pulled the shadowhunter up, Andrew letting out a snort in shock at being lifted up so effortlessly. Lorenzo grinned as Andrew blinked widely down at him before the sweet nephilim threw his arms around his neck, almost like he'd done it in alarm that Lorenzo was going to drop him, which was highly unlikely when he had used some of his depleted magic to boost his strength to pick up his frazzled, and clearly sleep deprived, boyfriend. Plus Andrew wasn't all that heavy either. He actually fit perfectly within his arms like this.

“Lo-Lorenzo...” Andrew stuttered and was instantly shushed as the warlock craned his neck and pressed their lips together for a fraction of a second. Andrew practically melted at the tenderness and just held on tighter as Lorenzo strolled up the stairs before the teen felt the mattress give way as he was delicately placed down onto the bed. A tiny moan bubbled up from Andrew when Lorenzo's lips brushed his cheek and then went down to nibble at his neck for a few seconds, making his tense muscles soften at the ministrations. Andrew didn't even realise that his boyfriend had snapped his boots away and was currently removing his clothing until he felt the cool air caress his heated flesh and he gasped and flushed in the pale lighting when he took note how naked and exposed he was. “Lorenzo... I...” Said warlock's index finger brushed across Andrew's lips, ceasing his worries instantly as the warlock snapped his fingers, Andrew being clothed in vicuna fabric, the most expensive and softest in the world. The teen felt a bit funny at being commando under the clothing, but he did sigh when Lorenzo tucked the blankets up to his chin making him feel cocooned, making him feel safe and warm. The very notion made all the thoughts in Andrew's head finally cease as Lorenzo slipped under the covers too.

“We'll talk in the morning.” Lorenzo softly, but firmly, voiced. He was pleased as punch when Andrew rolled towards him, burying his head into his bare chest and curled an arm possessively around his waist. They'd not slept in the same bed in quite some time, what with Andrew having told him he needed to keep an eye on his siblings and the drama going on there. Lorenzo had understood and supported Andrew in that. Of course that didn't mean he didn't miss the dear boy curling into him of an evening, sometimes by morning he was sprawled over his body, but none of that mattered because it appeared Andrew had finally reached a point where he needed to seek out comfort from him and Lorenzo was more then happy to offer it.

Truthfully, the warlock almost felt like plotting the demise of Andrew's brothers for making him feel the way he was currently feeling, plus he had seen the bags under his eyes, and the there was the redness too. He'd have to get to the bottom of it, possibly even rope Magnus into helping if it meant Andrew could calm down, not look so torn and worried and then he'd finally get to have him back in his bed, sprawled all over him with that just fucked and sated look on his pretty face. 

Yeah, Lorenzo definitely wanted that Andrew back quick smart as he glided a hand up and down his boyfriend's back, listening to the teen sigh adorably. Having his sweet nephilim back in his arms was quickly making Lorenzo drift off too.

Tomorrow was a new day and things were going to change.

#

(The next day...)

It was barely on sunrise when Lorenzo felt clothing move and cool air hit warm skin, the very motion rousing him from his slumber. His fuzzy mind realised it was his own and when something wet and warm caressed his skin, Lorenzo's eyes popped open instantly as he jerked his gaze down. It almost took far too long for Lorenzo to realise what was about to happen.

“Blowing me will not make you worry less, mi amor.” For there his darling nephilim was, mouth enclosed over his cock, those light blue eyes and flushed cheeks looking up at him. Lorenzo had to fight the groan from spilling from his lips as his half hard cock popped out of Andrew's mouth. 

“Please...” Came the plea from the teen, Andrew taking firm grip of his boyfriend's cock once more and shifted his hungry gaze from it to Lorenzo's dark eyes. The warlock couldn't win against that adorably pleading look or that plea in his softly spoken voice. 

“If it makes you forget, even for a moment, then...” A strangled sound hit the back of Lorenzo's throat as Andrew didn't even let him finish as he has eagerly taking his cock back into his mouth, trying to swallow as much of him as he could. So much so, Andrew gagged and Lorenzo placed his hands at his boyfriend's shoulders and pulled the teen off his cock, spit dribbling between the tip of his cock and Andrew's lips. The sight was utterly alluring but he was more worried then anything. “Pace yourself, especially if this is your first time doing this.” Lorenzo watched Andrew flush, knowing he hit the nail on the head there. “I'm not going anywhere.” Lorenzo shifted one hand into Andrew's short hair as he gently began to scrape his fingers over the teens scalp, listening to his boy practically purr at his ministrations. “Remember, its not a race.” Lorenzo tried not to jump when Andrew's hot little mouth and his tongue slurped him greedily back into his mouth. It was utterly lewd and had his cock growing even harder. “That's a good boy.” Lorenzo praised as his left hand fisted the sheets whilst his right fluttered from the back of Andrew's head and then dipped under his shirt to caress down his spine, making Andrew shudder and moan. The very notion had vibrations pulsing through Lorenzo and he was certain he was about to ejaculate down the nephilim's throat when his ears pick up another slurp and pop and his cock was no longer within the warmth of Andrew's mouth.

A complaint was practically on the tip of Lorenzo's tongue, almost a growled demand leaking out to get his cock back where it seemed to belong between Andrew's lips, but the very idea of voicing that died instantly when Lorenzo gazed down at those pretty light blue glassy eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Am I doing better?” To Lorenzo, Andrew looked like sin personified as he licked his lips, savouring the saltiness of Lorenzo, whilst his big blue eyes bore up at the warlock in hopeful desire that in some small way he was pleasing his far more experienced boyfriend.

“Very much so.” Lorenzo was quite surprised at just how well Andrew was doing. Almost like he were born to do it.

“Can I continue?”

“I'd like that.” That was all the encouragement Andrew needed as he pulled Lorenzo's slacks and boxer briefs all the way down his legs and then off one ankle. The teen now sat up between his warlock's spread legs and Andrew practically salivated at the mouth looking upon his warlock boyfriend as the lovely orange glow from sunrise fluttered over the both of them. Lorenzo's skin almost seemed like it glittered gold before Andrew was closing his eyes as he peppered worshipping kisses to the inside of Lorenzo's thigh whilst tracing circular motions into his tender skin at his hips. A jolt bubbled within the warlock, shooting directly down his cock when Andrew engulfed him once more, almost like the teen were addicted to his cock now. So much so the dear boy had moaned once more when Lorenzo leaned forward, pretty much bending over Andrew still bobbing up and down on his cock as he sunk his teeth into the juncture between Andrew's neck and shoulder region. When Lorenzo licked his tongue over the new bite mark on Andrew, his boy seemed to leap into action, swirling his tongue as much as he could and pumped his hand around part of his cock he couldn't take into his mouth right now. “Andrew...” Lorenzo groaned out, one hand diving back into the shadowhunters hair, pretty much plunging up into his nephilim's mouth, shifting towards the back of Andrew's throat, actually hitting the back and when that happened, Lorenzo was quick to back off, afraid his sweet shadowhunter would choke on him.

That didn't end up being the case as Andrew seemed to finally get a rhythm going and began to bob up and down on his cock with more purpose, more enthusiasm and a sudden desperation about him. Those skilled nephilim hands clenched at his hips as he didn't want Lorenzo moving an inch. The warlock had to give the teen props for his eagerness considering this was Andrew's first blow job.

If the warlock was honest, blow jobs had never been something that turned him on, but as the minutes continued on, Lorenzo was realising he was falling into the sensual ministrations coming from Andrew. There was also his flushed face, the fluttering of his eyes behind his closed lids, the spit dribbling from the corner of his mouth because he dare not let go of Lorenzo's half hard cock in his mouth for even a second to gulp down his spit, and the fact one of Andrew's hands had disappeared from his hips and was shoved down his pants as the dusky blonde stroked his own cock. 

Even a blind man would be turned on by such an adorable beauty.

“Andrew...” The teen shuddered at how sultrily he called his name, moaning as he tugged on his hair once more. The vibration had Lorenzo bucking up into Andrew's mouth, making him choke as his eyes snapped open, tears at the corners. “That's enough...” The warlock hotly murmured as he pushed on Andrew's shoulders and he slipped free from that hot wet mouth once more. 

“But...” Andrew croaked out, his throat a little abused.

“Strip.” Lorenzo ordered and watched a bright flush spread across Andrew's face. “Now.” The warlock all but growled and Andrew full on body shuddered as he scrambled off the bed and staggered to his feet, hands pulling the shirt from his flushed and sweaty skin. Not long after the shirt went flying did Andrew's fumbling hands push down the slacks as he kicked them off, his cock fully erect since he had been jerking off in time with his bobbing motions earlier. “Come and keep me warm.” Of course the sweet nephilim blushed even hotter as Andrew crawled into Lorenzo's lap, the warlock's spit covered cock pressed against his throbbing hole as he began to sink down onto it, moaning the damn suite down as he was stretched to the brim without being prepared properly. Andrew relished in the burn, in the claim that Lorenzo had on him. “That's my good little nephilim.” The warlock sultrily murmured as Andrew shook in his lap once he was fully sheathed within him. 

Lorenzo took control of the situation as he gripped Andrew's hips rather possessively and began to glide the dear boy up and down his rigid cock, adoring the mewling sounds his boyfriend was making as he threw his arms around his neck, hiding his face in his shoulder.

After several moments of Lorenzo doing all the up and down movements, Andrew began to take back some control, bouncing more enthusiastically on his rock hard cock now that his tight hot crevice got accustomed to Lorenzo's thickness.

Andrew's bouncing motions were becoming more erratic as he panted hotly against Lorenzo's ear and the warlock knew what that meant.

“Oh no you don't...” The older man murmured as he felt pre-cum against his abdomen and lifted Andrew off his cock. The warlock grew even harder at Andrew's pitiful begging, wanting him to be buried deep within him. 

As tempting as it was, Lorenzo's magic flared to life as he got to his feet, Andrew gasping as he threw his legs around his waist and held on tight as the warlock moved them to the wall, slamming Andrew's back against it, making him grunt and gasp before he effortlessly drove back into his boy, making Andrew cry out as his cock sawed against his prostate.

“Lorenzo... Lorenzo... Gods!” Andrew babbled as the warlock had one hand wrapped possessively around his wrists which were thrust above his head and his right hand was digging fingernail marks into his left hip as Lorenzo rammed into him over and over again. “Please... Please...” The teen begged, practically sobbing at how raw and sensitive he was currently feeling right now. Lorenzo was almost certain the paintwork might be scratching Andrew's back and so he took a step back, ceasing the onslaught as he gave his dear boyfriend a slight reprieve and instead just pressed the tip of his cock to Andrew's over sensitive prostate making him whine adorably. 

It of course only lasted several seconds as Lorenzo drifted back over to the bed, pulling Andrew off his cock, delighting in his boy begging him to get back in him. Lorenzo would certainly answer that plea, but first he shoved his boyfriend face down into the bedspread and lifted up his hips, exposing him to the cool air. Hunger flashed in Lorenzo's gaze at how Andrew's hole twitched, silently begging him to return to where he truly belonged. 

Lorenzo was up on his knees, shuffling behind his dear nephilim and then thrust back into Andrew in one red hot go. The teen cried out at being stretched and filled once more, hands grappling for something, anything, to hold onto and all that was on offer was a pillow which he hugged for dear life, it smelling deliciously like Lorenzo as the warlock controlled his lower half like an expert. 

Andrew tried to rock in time with his boyfriend, but he was so far gone he became a blithering compliant mess, handing all his control over to the warlock as his cock swung between his spread legs, dribbling pre-cum over the sheets as he panted, shouted, mewled and gasped Lorenzo's praises to anything or anyone that wanted to listen.

“Come for me, mi amor.” Lorenzo ordered hotly and when he bit down on the back of Andrew's neck, his warm, sweaty body moulding over the teens, the dusky blonde was obliterated, ropes of cum exploding from his cock as he cried out his pleasure, blacking out in the process at being so royally fucked.

#

Several hours later Andrew woke feeling achy and very sticky. His throat was a little scratchy too. He jerked his gaze to where some faint noise was coming from to see Lorenzo was pottering around in the kitchen and instantly blushed as this mornings antics rushed to the forefront.

Andrew carefully got out of bed, hoping he could get his blush under control as he quietly got dressed, a tiny smile on his lips as he picked up the clothing that was folded at the end of the bed for him. He faintly pondered on where his normal clothing was, but assumed Lorenzo had magicked it to who knows where. Andrew bent to place his feet into some socks and then laced up his boots and tried to ignore the dull throb of his ass and hips as he placed his weapons belt on and pocketed his stele. Taking a deep breath, Andrew finally moved down the stairs, making his way over to Lorenzo. 

Truthfully, he really should have gone to have a shower, but Andrew liked the smell of sex and Lorenzo stuck to his skin and tried not to blush thinking about it as he drifted over to the dining table where Lorenzo was now sitting, newspaper open, one leg crossed over the other and a mug of coffee in his left hand.

“Morning...” Andrew mumbled, blushing adorably when Lorenzo tilted his face, angling his cheek slightly up as he silently requested a kiss. Of course Andrew obliged, placing his lips against his warlock's smooth cheek before sliding into a chair and grinning at the breakfast on offer. “From Paris?” The teen asked and Lorenzo gave him a grunt in affirmation. The fact his boyfriend gave him breakfast, again from the café he liked in Paris, sent butterflies to his belly.

They ate in silence and as Andrew was about to pick up his fourth bagel, he finally took note of the serious expression on Lorenzo's face. He knew exactly what it meant and felt a ripple shudder through his body. And not in a good way as Lorenzo folded up the newspaper and snap it away, probably to the recycling. Andrew didn't want their morning to be ruined as he watched Lorenzo's lips part open.

“We need to talk about my leaving New York.” Light blue eyes could not reach dark orbs as Andrew began to pick at his bagel.

“What's there to talk about?” The teen mumbled out.

“Andrew...”

“Have you tried these bagels? If you don't, I'm likely to eat them all.” The dusky blonde began to ramble.

“I'm trying to...”

“Oh, we're out of cream cheese, I'll get some more from the fridge.” Not that Andrew knew if there was any in there, but he quickly got to his feet, striding towards Lorenzo's fridge.

“Andrew!” He froze before he could even open the door at hearing the frustration in Lorenzo's voice, hating how it sounded like the warlock was chiding a child. Even though, in a sense, compared to his centuries old boyfriend, Andrew was a child. “Stop running away.” Those three words snapped the teen from his thoughts.

“Isn't that what you're doing?” Andrew snapped crankily, whirling around to finally face Lorenzo, anger, pain and frustration all clearly visible in his light blue orbs. He immediately took note of how Lorenzo's dark eyes narrowed, like he were not impressed with how he snapped at him. Dread bubbled within Andrew like horrible bile, he having cocked up a lovely breakfast with Lorenzo once more. “I... I need to go.” The teen bolted to the front door, the dreaded fight or flight sensation overpowering him as he bailed on his boyfriend as he opened the front door and ran out, listening to it slam behind him as the dusky blonde never looked back. 

As for Lorenzo, he didn't have time to even blink as the dear nephilim had sprinted out of his suite like a bat out of hell.

The warlock let out a sigh, snapping himself an alcoholic beverage as being with someone so young was a little taxing on a centuries old warlock like him. Though Lorenzo had not been in a serious relationship for two centuries now, so he gathered he was a little rusty, but even so, he honestly believed Andrew was worth the effort. He seriously needed to think about another plan to talk about their relationship and how Lorenzo didn't want it to change. He'd only be a portal away and any time Andrew wanted to see him he could send a message and he'd come collect him via portal and whisk him away for some private time together, to wherever they wished to travel, because Lorenzo did have magic at his fingertips.

Perhaps he needed to ask Magnus for advice? 

Lorenzo quickly squashed that thought and at exactly 8am, he snapped himself his second Old Fashioned.

#

(Several days pass...)

Alec was snowed under with work, locked away in his parents office with Lydia as they mused over reports and rosters. They had both finally gotten a reprieve as Robert was on the phone and Maryse had stepped out for a moment. This gave Lydia a chance to shift from where she was sitting opposite Alec and moved over to the lounge he was on, his blue eyes drifting up from the paperwork for a moment to look at her before diving back down.

“How'd things go?” Lydia softly whispered. “With Magnus.”

“I still haven't seen him.” Alec watched Lydia furrow her eyebrows at that. “He's away on business.”

“Oh...” She placed her hand gently on Alec's forearm, both of them not realising that Maryse had returned to the office and was quietly looking at the whispering teens. “Hey, on another matter, have you noticed Andrew has been a bit off lately?”

“No,” Alec instantly replied as he signed off on the report, happy with the outcome.

“I think something has happened between him and Lorenzo.” It was her woman's intuition bubbling to the surface after all.

“What do you...”

“What are the two of you whispering about?” Maryse shifted over, watching them jolt as they gazed up at her.

“Nothing.” Alec and Lydia voiced simultaneously and they both found it a little unnerving as Maryse smiled gently at them. Alec had probably only seen his mother smile in front of mixed company a handful of times which was why it caught him so off guard.

“How about the two of you have a break? Be back here within the hour though.”

“Thank you Ma'am.” Lydia got to her feet, Alec doing the same as they moved out of the office, the door closing behind Alec. 

“That was weird.” The dark haired teen remarked just as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

“Want to grab some lunch in the mess hall?” Lydia watched Alec read whatever message he had gotten, watching as a tiny smile drifted over his lips. 

“Can I take a rain check? Jace sent me a message saying Clary said Magnus is back in town.”

“Of course.” The blonde voiced happily. “Good luck.” Alec gave a nod as they both moved down the hallway. “Alec?” He turned to look back at her.

“If you see Andrew...”

“I'll make him talk to me.” Lydia nodded her head, pleased at his Lightwood stubbornness now that he was aware something was up with one of his brothers. She watched him leave, once again a man on a mission, only she didn't realise that Robert was once more watching from afar.

#

(Magnus' place)

“Andrew darling,” The dusky blonde jerked his gaze to Magnus since he had been summoned by the warlock via fire message and had shown up minutes ago. “I need a favour from you.” At first Andrew had been tense, wondering if the warlock was going to have it out with him for fighting with Lorenzo, but apparently not as Magnus was rearranging some books and didn't seem at all hostile. That made Andrew's shoulders ease a little, but warlocks were a tricky race and it may all be an act.

“Of course High Warlock Bane.” Andrew stood at parades rest, awaiting orders. This he could do as it would hopefully make him forget about Lorenzo. At least for a few minutes in any case. 

At how accommodating Andrew was, Magnus found it rather pleasing and appealing. The dear nephilim was seemingly always ready to offer his assistance without even asking for an in-depth explanation as to why he was chosen. The dusky blonde was ready to serve at the drop of a hat. He stood tall and proud, a true fighter and protector as his hands were behind his back awaiting orders like a good soldier, still standing beside his open door.

“I have requested Lorenzo to take over as the High Warlock of Madrid.” Light blue eyes widened slightly at what Magnus had said, lips parted in shock. 

Over the past couple of days Magnus had been conversing with Lorenzo and thought something was agitating his friend and finally realised it looked like the two of them had yet to fully discuss Lorenzo's soon departure from New York. Whilst Magnus was all for throwing people into the deep end and seeing if they could come out swimming, he was certain this nephilim would do exactly that. Andrew reminded him of Alec after all. Sweet but stubborn. Loyal to a fault. A truly talented nephilim with a heart of gold, unlike any other Magnus had dealt with in the past. Such rarity needed to be protected. Loved. He had honestly thought Lorenzo would be that for Andrew.

“Since Lorenzo has not been truly associated with Madrid in over a decade, I was hoping you would be his official Liaison Officer.”

“You...want me to go to Madrid...with...with Mr Rey?”

“You can refer to him as Lorenzo.” Magnus slammed a book into its place. “I am well aware that you two are boyfriends.” Andrew blushed, looking oh so sweet and adorable and utterly awkward. Magnus was a fan. “And I do want you to go to Madrid with him.” Magnus watched the boy's lips part, possibly ready to object but Magnus was quick to interrupt. “Won't it be nice to see some familiar faces, your parents even?” The boy chewed on his lip like Alec did. It was a cross between nervousness and concern. It made Magnus ponder as to whether Andrew had bad blood back in Madrid. In any case, the warlock powered on. “They'll be able to see what an amazing and strong shadowhunter you have grown up to be and one with a very important role of guiding their new High Warlock in all things business related when it comes to negotiating with nephilim, werewolf, vampire and fae folk.”

“Th-Thank you.” Magnus grinned as the tiny pink hue rushed over Andrew's cheeks. He knew that meant the teen was pleased. Especially when a small amount of excitement sparkled in his eyes. “I won't let you down High Warlock Bane.” Magnus had no doubt Andrew would take on this role with utmost precision and confidence. It gave the dusky blonde purpose. It also allowed him to stay beside Lorenzo too, which was always a plus. Magnus had seen how the two seemed to struggle with the concept of one of them leaving, so this was his solution.

“By the way, dear Andrew, please call me Magnus.” Light blue eyes flickered up and over at him. “We are friends now, aren't we?”

“Friends...?” Magnus listened to Andrew mumble, watching as a tiny smile graced the boy's lips. “We are friends?” Magnus nodded his head affirmatively, really wanting to coo at how cute the boy looked. Lorenzo really did owe him for passing him such a lovely nephilim. “Magnus...” Andrew softly voiced his name sweetly, eyes sparkling at the concept of having his first downworlder friend. 

The dusky blonde also knew Lorenzo would be his friend too, but the man was his lover first and foremost, even if they weren't talking right now. 

Magnus grinned again. He was certain he picked the right nephilim for the job, not only to help Lorenzo to see not all nephilim were bad, and to explore his relationship with the teen in the country he was born in, but to also allow Andrew to grow even more as a competent shadowhunter and lover too.

Before Andrew could even ask what exactly does a Liaison Officer do, or what Magnus' expectations were considering he wasn't even sure he was qualified for the job, his eyes widened when a portal suddenly formed and out walked Lorenzo! The warlock was dressed handsomely in dark clothing and a burgundy blazer across his broad shoulders, the gold band on his pinky finger. Andrew had wanted to ask about it, but never had the courage. Lorenzo's hair was slicked back in is customary ponytail and his goatee was trimmed perfectly. He was a vision that always made Andrew loose his breath.

“Alright Magnus, I'm here, what do you want?” Magnus had already seen the teen stiffen at seeing Lorenzo pop on in, enjoying the adorable blush that graced his pale cheeks as he checked the warlock out. It also didn't take long for his old friend to jolt a little at seeing Andrew here too. Lorenzo's dark eyes widened a little at seeing the shadowhunter he'd clearly not spoken to for a few days and Andrew was quick to duck his head, seemingly trying to hide his shamed blush as he recalled his snappy and childish behaviour days ago. 

The awkward attitude between both warlock and nephilim definitely had Magnus' suspicions confirmed as he realised the progression that had been moving quickly between the two men had now stalled. Well, Magnus was all for happy endings and was eager to get this one moving in that direction since he felt the two suited each other well. 

The older warlock clapped his hands, dragging both Lorenzo's and Andrew's gazes over to him.

“Lorenzo Rey, congratulations on your new title of High Warlock of Madrid.”

“My what?” Magnus noticed Andrew frown, almost like he was catching on quick that this was a ploy to get the two men in the same room. Magnus had to roll his eyes as his friend was a little slow on the uptake, though he couldn't blame him when he was just springing this on Lorenzo right this moment.

“As for services rendered for being High Warlock of Brooklyn for the past decade, I have spoken to several elders at the Spiral Labyrinth and also the warlock community in Madrid and we are all in agreement that Spain's capital is in need of a new High Warlock.”

“A new... Wait, what happened to...”

“He has retired and returned to the Spiral Labyrinth to be an Advisor there.” Magnus cut in. “Now, do you accept your new position?” Magnus grinned at Lorenzo's shocked look, completely caught off guard. “We will of course have a party to make it official at a later date, so what do you say Lorenzo?”

“I... Of course I accept the position.” Lorenzo remarked without a thought. He was finally going home!

“Lovely.” Magnus grinned wide. “Now, every new High Warlock must have an official Liaison Officer alongside them.” Lorenzo raised an eyebrow at that, never having heard of such a thing before. “Andrew here has kindly offered to be your nephilim Liaison Officer in Madrid.” Magnus watched Lorenzo jerk his gaze to the teen who was still looking down at the floor. Magnus' apartment went dead quiet which made the older warlock frown. Perhaps Lorenzo was out of practice. After all, he'd not seen the man with a partner in a very long time. “Lorenzo?” Magnus softly remarked, gaining the attention of the warlock as he gestured for him to at least go over and shake Andrew's hand. At least for business purposes. The whole 'private matter' could be worked out soon after. He was sure of it. Magnus' very motions seemed to jerk Lorenzo over towards the dusky blonde.

“I look forward to working with you Mr Underhill.” Lorenzo's smooth deep voice jerked Andrew's gaze up, his breath hitching as Lorenzo strolled closer to him, hand out to shake his own. It took the nephilim a few seconds, but he finally lifted up his hand and took hold of Lorenzo's, fighting off a shudder at having that smooth warm hand against his skin. Oh how he missed Lorenzo's touch. Missed the warlock entirely.

“I... I look forward to working with you as well Mr Rey.” Lorenzo couldn't fight the grin from forming on his lips, delighting in Andrew's blush. He still had that affect on the boy which meant they still had promise.

“Wonderful!” Magnus voiced ecstatically, making the two men jerk in their frozen states as they had just been gazing at each other. Hands dropped away, Andrew quick to place his own behind his back where he dug his fingernails into his skin to try and reject the tingling sensation he was feeling yet again at having Lorenzo's skin brush against his own, even if it was in such an innocent way as shaking hands. He fought the desire to throw himself at Lorenzo and beg him for forgiveness. Beg him to take him back, even though he wasn't even sure if they were broken up. That very thought made Andrew want to vomit. They'd fought before after all and hadn't broken up then, so hopefully they hadn't this time either. Shaking his head of such jumbled thoughts which were giving him a migraine, Andrew jerked his wide blue eyes over to Magnus as the man formed a portal in his home.

“A portal to Madrid.” The older warlock confirmed. “Give yourself a week before making your presence known to the Madrid Institute as you both need to familiarise yourself with the city once more. And Lorenzo you need to reconnect with your home and your staff as well.” When neither man moved, Magnus tried a different tactic. “Your new missions await.” He voiced with a flourish of his hands. “I'll ensure your quarters is cleared out and your items are placed in your new accommodation in Madrid. Or Lorenzo's mansion, whichever you choose.” Magnus shrugged his shoulders as Andrew blushed. “Well, come along then, a portal cannot stay open all day.” Magnus teased as he ushered both men towards the portal like little children.

“Wait...” Magnus' words finally sunk home for Andrew. “What about my family? Do I not have time to farewell them?” Magnus saw the flash of fear in Andrew's eyes. Separating from the Lightwood's was clearly something Andrew had never thought about. After all, he'd been with them for ten years. More then he'd been with his own birth parents.

“You will be back before you know it.”

“I will?”

“I expect frequent progress reports on how Lorenzo settles into his new role as High Warlock and also how the Madrid Institute and the other races accept and work together with him. You will be like a mediator and negotiator.” Andrew chewed on his bottom lip as all of that sunk in. That sounded like a very important job. He'd never done anything like that before. “I despise having to read reports, so I expect them to be voiced to me which is why, one month from now, I expect to have my first visit from you to give me an update. Unless some important matters turn up which you would like my advice on, then just send me a fire message and we can discuss post haste.”

“Yes Sir!” Andrew immediately voiced, a seriousness taking over him as he stood tall and proud at being assigned such a task from the High Warlock of New York and one of the most prolific and important downworlders in the world!

“How cute...” Magnus adored the blush on Andrew's cheeks as he teased him a little at how obedient he was. Lorenzo's dark orbs narrowed, almost like he were giving him a warning to back off. Oh these two were so much fun to Magnus. “If all goes well, we can make this a more permanent move for you to remain as Liaison Officer and if that is what you wish for, then you'll have a chance to properly farewell your family then and return permanently to Madrid with Lorenzo.” Magnus watched Andrew bite his bottom lip, deep in thought about what he just said. “I throw one hell of a party.” The dusky blonde took in a deep breath as he stepped towards the portal. 

“Are you coming Mr Rey?” Andrew had his hand out to the warlock. Lorenzo gazed over at Magnus who was grinning from ear to ear. He was sure this was a set-up, since he knew he had been agitated at not having spoken to Andrew in days, but thought nothing more of it when his warm hand connected with teens, feeling like everything within him settled when he had the dear boys hand firmly within his own. “See you soon High Warlock Bane.” Magnus gave a nod as Andrew pulled Lorenzo through the portal and then it disappeared.

“Was that Andrew?” Magnus whipped his head around to see Alec standing at his open door, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on his lips. “Where is he going with Mr Rey?”

“Special assignment.” He watched Alec frown deeper at his words. “He's not in any danger Alexander, I would never allow that to happen. In fact, he's going to assist Madrid with accepting their new High Warlock and will be back sooner then you think as Andrew must provide me with face to face reports on Lorenzo's progress.”

“Lorenzo is the new High Warlock of Madrid?”

“He is. The previous High Warlock has returned to the Spiral Labyrinth which meant Madrid was without its protector. Now that Lorenzo has had ten years experience, he was a perfect candidate for the job.”

“Promise he'll be alright?” Magnus grinned at how protective Alec was of those he called his family.

“Lorenzo will look after him.” The frown didn't seem to disappear. “I know Lorenzo does not come across as the most friendliest warlock, but I trust him with my life Alexander. He will keep my shadowhunter friend safe.”

“You...consider Andrew your friend?”

“I do.” He watched Alec grin up at him at his favourable words. “When you've been rescued by someone, that to me is pretty important in building up trust to then bloom into a wonderful friendship.”

“And me?” Alec blurted out and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “Am I your friend as well?”

“Very much so Pretty Boy.” That got him a blush and Magnus was utterly pleased. He had missed the dear boy immensely during his absence. When he'd received the call for help from the Spiral Labyrinth, direct from Tessa Gray, Magnus had dropped everything and portaled there to see what was going on. He'd left his phone behind and everything and when he saw all the missed calls and messages from Alec, Magnus wanted to apologise to the boy as he was certain it would have seemed like he were ignoring and avoiding him after receiving that kiss. “Alexander...” Magnus had raised his hand, fingers so very close to Alec's cheek when a clearing of the throat made him drop his hand as he looked over the shadowhunter's shoulder to see who had interrupted his moment with the delicious nephilim. “Robert, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Dad!” Alec jerked away from Magnus, making the warlock frown even though he understood why the boy had done it. The young shadowhunter stood to attention, ready to be given any order from his superior and father, even with cheeks adorably flushed.

“Alec, shouldn't you be training? Or back at the office with your mother and Lydia?”

“I was just...” Alec snapped his mouth closed. “Yes Sir.” He ducked his head, not before shifting his gaze to Magnus for a brief moment and then headed off, walking quickly past his own father and down the stairs and out of Magnus' building, speed rune activated as he dashed back to the Institute, hating the fact that he'd finally been able to see Magnus but hadn't had a chance to talk to him at all!

(Back in Magnus' penthouse...)

“Magnus, what are you doing with my son?” The warlock arched his eyebrow at that.

“I'm not following Robert.”

“I think you follow just fine.” Magnus let out a sigh knowing it was useless to beat around the bush.

“I'm supporting your son in whatever decision he makes.” Robert arched an eyebrow at that. “He is trying to accept himself in an ever judgemental world.” He watched blue eyes narrow at his cryptic words. “A world, I might add, we have been gradually changing little by little, trying to purge the hate for those that are considered different.” Robert was no idiot and immediately caught on.

“Maryse is expecting Alec to marry.”

“And he probably will. Eventually.”

“She's expecting him to marry a _shadowhunter girl_.” Robert implored. “One from a very prominent family.”

“Isn't that his choice to make? He is barely 18.”

“He'll be 18 in a few months.”

“Is it law for him to marry at 18?” Magnus didn't recall hearing that over the centuries.

“No...”

“Then don't force that on him Robert.” Blue eyes lifted up to Magnus. “It will cause more damage then you can imagine.” Robert furrowed his eyebrows once more. “Alexander just wants you and Maryse to be proud of him, regardless of his sexuality. Its killing him that he cannot be honest with two of the people he loves most in this world.” Magnus let out a sigh, sending a silent apology to the teen for spilling the beans as he was, but he knew Robert would not leave him alone unless he was truthful with him. “Alexander doesn't want to be looked at differently, doesn't want to be treated any different from other nephilim. He doesn't want you or Maryse to be disgusted in him.” Magnus watched the burly man frown.

“So he's not confused then? He's already accepted himself?”

“From my observations, yes.” Magnus fiddled with the earcuff for a few seconds before shifting his serious gaze to the Head of the New York Institute. “He's sometimes uncomfortable in his own skin, but what teenager isn't. Alexander's main struggle is opening up about himself, which I completely understand why. Nephilim are the last race to ever accept change.” Magnus saw Robert's lips part at that, but there was no way he could argue them for he knew it was true. “Also, before you accuse me of anything, I had nothing to do with Alexander being gay.” The warlock was quick to defend himself, even against a friend who had known him for decades. “He has been this way for a couple of years at least. You can even ask Isabelle, Jace and Andrew about it.” Magnus watched Robert sigh aloud at his words. “I'm not prejudice against anyone when it comes to their sexual orientation since I've been with both men and women throughout the centuries. I'd like to offer my support to the boy instead. Everyone needs a friend. Besides, love should not be defined by just a nephilim man and woman being together Robert. If that is your teachings, then the accords and treaties can never be discussed again.”

“Magnus...”

“Your son, in fact all your children, should be free to love whomever they desire.”

“Does my son desire you?” That was a little surprising for Magnus and his eyes drifted away for a moment.

“I...don't know.” In all honesty, Magnus didn't. Centuries old, but he was no mind reader. “I will admit that I have flirted with him, but aside from his blushes and his cute stuttering, Alexander doesn't really respond to me all that well. Or as well as I was hoping for.” Not that Magnus was going to own up to Alec kissing him. Not since the two of them had a chance to talk about it so for now it was no ones business but theirs.

“Alec is not like Jace or Isabelle.” Magnus locked his brown eyes with Robert's blue calculating orbs, quiet as a mouse as the older Lightwood's words started sinking in. “He wouldn't know how to respond to your flirtatious behaviour as Alec has never been subjected to such behaviour before.” Did this mean the dear boy was... “My eldest is not experienced in such matters because everywhere he has been, Jace and Isabelle have always been with him, and they are the ones being noticed.”

“Oh!” Magnus finally understood. He appeared to be the first person to have taken notice of Alec! Magnus immediately realised he would have to adjust the way he interacted with the teen so he clearly understood his intentions, and also to not come on so strong as that may very well be scaring the boy. “I see...” The warlock muttered out.

“If you hurt him Magnus, no amount of magic will save you from me ripping you apart.” Brown eyes widened a little at that.

“Robert...”

“Do you promise never to hurt him?”

“I...”

“If you are serious, if you truly want to be with my son, I want a blood oath from you Magnus.” Brown eyes widened at that. A blood oath was not to be taken lightly. “I want you to promise that if Alec comes to harm under your care, if you break his heart, your own will be broken and it will never be able to love again for eternity.” Magnus' breath hitched in his throat. Not much shocked the centuries old warlock these days, but this certainly did! “Take some time to think that over, but in doing so, please do not seek Alexander out whilst you make up your mind. Do not give him false hope if you aren't going to be serious about him. My boy does not deserve to get hurt.” Magnus watched Robert turn away from him. 

“What about Maryse?”

“If you are sincere Magnus, and if you make that promise with me, I'll take care of Maryse.” Magnus gave a curt nod as Robert headed off, the man closing his front door for him, allowing Magnus to collect his thoughts on what just went down. 

It actually took a few more moments for everything to sink in, Magnus actually needing to sit down to understand it all. Had Robert just given him his blessing to pursue his son?!? Even with the blood oath condition looming over his head?!?

Magnus truly needed to think long and hard on whether the eldest Lightwood child would be worth it. Would he be worth being the last love of his life, in case things went wrong? After all, as powerful as Magnus was, even he couldn't predict the future.

A martini, two or five was definitely in store for today as he sat back and conjured up five glasses whilst Chairman leapt into his lap, butting his unoccupied hand with his head as he wanted some attention too.

Magnus lost himself in his thoughts, not paying attention to his phone on the coffee table which flashed a message from Alec.

#

(A week later...)

The more time Alec spent in his parents office, sometimes with Lydia and sometimes without, Alec was starting to think something was up. 

Magnus hadn't sent him a return message to the one he sent a week ago, asking the warlock if everything was alright with him and his father. Alec didn't have the guts to ask his parent outright what went down after he was pretty much told to get out by his old man, but he so wanted to know. With communication once again dead between him and Magnus, Alec stewed on his thoughts, but was thankful for the copious amount of work he'd been doing under the scrutinising gaze of his mother as that meant he could forget about Magnus, his father and him for a little bit.

On a particular humid evening, the atmosphere heavy with the promise of rain as thunder and lightning crackled in the night sky and flashed through the old church windows, Alec was just heading up to his sleeping quarters, to do some studying and to read some reports which he hadn't gotten to earlier today as they never seemed to end, but his mother had caught him, called out to him and then ordered him to shower and dress in an outfit she held in her hands. Alec took note that it was pressed black trousers, a matching black blazer and a sapphire blue silk shirt. 

Alec was never one to go against his parents and went to shower and get dressed, meeting up with his mother in the mess hall, only to find another couple there as well as Lydia! Alec was suddenly introduced to the couple, he realising it was Lydia's parents! It was then he realised all six of them were having dinner together! Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

What Alec found unsettling was Lydia didn't seem as shocked as he was, as everyone finally sat down, light chatter breaking out between their parents. Alec hated the fact their schedules hadn't matched up lately as Alec was taking on more and more responsibility, almost like a junior co-Head of the Institute and Lydia was apparently becoming a lead shadowhunter in Ops, but had also been travelling back to Alicante for whatever reason.

Truthfully, over this past week, Alec hadn't had much time for his friend or his siblings. He'd seen Izzy from a distance and she looked alright, even getting a smile and a wave from her as she went rushing off to do whatever. Then there was Jace who was still mostly out and about with Clary doing angel knows what, but he hoped they were staying out of trouble. Their bond was still blocked which was utterly gut wrenching and draining for Alec, but he tried desperately not to think about it. 

Then there was Andrew who was in Madrid with Lorenzo. The day after Andrew had gone, he'd asked his brother if everything was alright via text message and Andrew had responded to his message with a _'We're working through it'_ and whilst Alec didn't know what had gone on, he was pleased to hear that the two men were communicating with each other over whatever went down between them. 

With his siblings (and Lydia) being split apart as they were, Alec was a bit out of sorts lately. It was almost like his team was splitting up without his say so! He hated not being in control in this aspect of his life. 

“Lydia...” Alec murmured the young woman's name as she gifted him with an apologetic smile, he already seeing it within her blue eyes as they sat opposite each other at the table. It was then Alec realised how formally dressed Lydia looked right now. She had on a light blue business suit with a black shirt beneath and her hair was placed back into a low ponytail and she had light make-up on her face. Alec also took note of how Lydia's mother frowned at her attire, possibly wanting her to be in a dress or something. Alec thought she looked quite pretty in it and decided to voice this aloud. “You look lovely.” Alec was quick to comment, since she truly did look quite striking and very professional like that. Any man, regardless of whether he was attracted to women or not would notice her. Alec's comment seemed to appease Lydia's mother since he would do anything to protect his friend. She'd become like a best friend to him nowadays. He also took note of how his comment made Lydia finally hold her head high, almost like his compliment was a soothing balm to her own emotions this evening and it was then Alec felt butterflies suddenly form in his belly as he gazed around the table. His parents were pretty much dressed up, as were Lydia's parents too.

This evening suddenly felt way too formal. Why the heck was he being introduced to Lydia's parents? Not that he thought much on that when his attention was stolen by Mr Branwell who asked him how Lydia was progressing as a shadowhunter under his care. Alec truly thought that was an odd way to ask, considering Lydia was only a few months or so younger then him and she was not fresh out of the academy. Then there was the fact that they were friends more then student and teacher in his eyes. Nonetheless, Alec answered truthfully. To him, Lydia was not a shadowhunter to mess with as he praised the blonde for her strength, her tenacity and her smarts. Her parents seemed quite pleased at his response, as did his mother whilst his father seemed to have a little frown on his lips as he sipped at a whiskey. When Alec shifted his gaze to Lydia, hoping that would also ease her and the tension she had with her own parents, because maybe that would help their relationship with what they had done to her, the older teen finally took note that Lydia who was frowning and gazing down at her plate. Alec immediately knew then and there something was wrong.

Everything Alec had said was true in his books, so he didn't understand why she looked like that. Lydia was the perfect shadowhunter. She had grace and strength that any fellow nephilim should be envious of. 

During their training sessions, between himself, Lydia and Andrew, he and his dusky blonde brother sported several bruises from the hand to hand combat they had undergone with Lydia. They didn't even use iratze's to cover them up and when their fellow comrades asked them who nailed them, both Andrew and Alec grinned wide and said Lydia had. All eyes shifted to the young woman when she would walk into the room, Lydia gazing expressionless back as she didn't know what was going on as murmurs fluttered about. As the days went by, more and more shadowhunters were showing their respect to her and both Alec and Andrew were super pleased to see this, because if others saw what they saw, they would see a great ally in Lydia Branwell.

Tonight at dinner though, as Alec talked shop with Lydia's father, praising the blonde to high heavens because he assumed everything was pretty rocky between her and her parents because of being taken away from her fiancé and all, and Alec was certainly not prepared for the conversation to be switched around and focused on him and Lydia together! His own mother decided to discuss his future without his say so! His fork cluttered to his plate, not even having taken a single bite from the pasta dish as his mother went on to talk about a union of the Lightwood and Branwell families and how happy the two of them together would make their families and the rest of the nephilim community, which of course included the Clave Council back in Alicante. 

Alec was practically paralysed, being knocked from the thousand and one thoughts swirling in his head as his mother called out to him, his blue eyes jerking to her and then down to the Lightwood family ring in the middle of her palm.

“Well, go on Alec.” Alec's mouth literally dropped open. His mother, with various hand signals, was ordering him to pretty much propose to Lydia right then and there! Alec's heart thundered away as his mother placed the open ring box in his hand, awaiting him to do as she ordered of him. Alec continuously stared down at the ring in the velvet box, feeling a flush drift over his body when the smiling face of Magnus Bane suddenly assaulted his vision. Alec dropped the ring box immediately, stumbling to his feet, chair tipping over in the process.

“No!” He listened to himself blurt out, his eyes drifting between his parents as he wildly shook his head. “No!” Alec repeated and before he could comprehend what he was doing, he was running like his life depended on it.

“Alec!” He heard his mother call out, but he went rushing through the hallways, blindly ending up on the rooftop, leaning heavily against one of the stone walls of the church and shoved his head into his up-drawn knees, eyes squeezed shut as he tried not to cry. 

#

Alec didn't know how long he was up there for, but he jerked his head up when he felt a tender hand brush through his messy hair, his troubled gaze seeking out Lydia.

“How did you know where I was?”

“You told me awhile ago you would come up here and fire off arrows when you were feeling frustrated, so I just took a guess and...here you are.” Lydia gave him a sad smile as Alec watched her take a seat next to him, not caring about whether there was any dirt on the ground which may dirty her pristine outfit.

“I'm so sorry my mum did that.” Alec mumbled out, glaring down at his clenched hands which he tried with all his might to stop shaking.

“I had suspected it. She's been really friendly with me, even back in Alicante. I noticed it as more intense now that I was staying here and then I really started to notice how she looked at us sometimes. Plus when I saw my parents were here, they having showed up rather unexpectedly a week ago, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what they were plotting.”

“I didn't have a clue.” Alec mumbled out as he furrowed his eyebrows. How could his parents do that to him without his say so?!? Lydia and he were friends! Plus they were both still young, still trying to find their own feet in this world and to think their parents just wanted them to marry!

“Of course you didn't realise what was going on. You don't like me like that Alec.” Said boy shifted his gaze to Lydia as she was picking some invisible lint from her jacket sleeve. “Plus, you've had a lot on your plate lately too.”

“Lydia...” The blonde turned to look at him and Alec tried not to pay attention at how much his heart thundered away and his stomach churned. “Do you like me...like that?” By the angel he hoped not! She was pretty and strong and would make a wonderful wife, but not Alec's wife.

“You are easy on the eye Alec, I'll give you that, and you'd make an amazing business partner, but that's not what I’m after.” Lydia watched him sigh in relief at her words before his gaze shifted up to the sky which lit up as lightning flashed through it. It crackled through the clouds and that was pretty much how Alec's emotions were right now. “I suspect, like me, you don't want to be shoved into a marriage where love isn't involved?”

“I never even thought about marriage period.” Lydia's heart went out to her friend at his softly spoken confession.

“Two men can get married Alec.” Of course it wasn't normal in the Shadow World, but she was aware of some same sex relationships even if they were done on the quiet and she had no objections to them.

“Yeah, two men, not a nephilim and downworlder.” Lydia felt a wide grin for on her lips.

“So you really _do_ have it bad for Magnus!” The blonde watched Alec turn bright red in the face at his slip of the tongue.

“N-No, its not like that at all!” His shaky blue orbs looked up at her before they ducked away as Alec shoved his face into his up-drawn knees. He was so cute, Lydia really wanted to hug him, but held off in case that made him even more uncofrotable.

“Come on Alec, how about you be straight with me once more?”

“Ha, ha...”

“No I mean that literally Alec. Confess already.” She watched Alec peak up at her through his messy black bangs.

“I don't... Magnus and I are not... We've barely had a chance to talk as it is. I don't know what to do.” Alec fumbled in his explanation, not making much sense. “He confuses me.” He finally slipped out.

“How so?”

“I think... I think maybe he flirted with me, or tries to flirt with me, but I don't know how to react and with Andrew gone, I don't have anyone to ask for advice about what I should do now. How I should react to him.”

“Andrew is only a phone call away Alec. You know he'll always take your call.” Alec nodded his head at that as he let out a sigh. “You can always come to me you know? Or even Izzy would offer an ear too.”

“And a thousand decibel scream.”

“Alright, maybe not go to Izzy just yet, but I'm here for you.” Lydia placed her hand on his arm. “So, want to give me the low down on you and Magnus once more?”

“Um, well, he's just...different from anyone I’ve ever met.”

“How many potential partners have you met or been interested in?” Alec remained quiet at that. It was all Lydia needed. “Look Alec, Magnus is always going to be different. He's not nephilim for a start. He's also a very powerful downworlder.”

“I don't care about that.”

“Then what makes him different to you?” She watched his pale cheeks blush sweetly.

“He saw me.” Alec softly confessed before shifting his gaze to look up at her since he was more hunched over then she was. “He saw me Lydia.” He repeated. “No one sees me.” The blonde felt sorry for the low esteem Alec had about himself because she was certain that weren't true when he was quite handsome to look at. She'd actually heard rumours he was looking for a wife when she was still in Alicante, which clearly was wrong as it may have been a rumour his own mother had begun to spread about. Still though, it had many young girls whispering and giggling about it, wondering if they would be invited to dinner to meet the infamous Alec Lightwood. “Everyone sees Jace and Izzy.” Lydia snapped back to the present at Alec's voice interrupting her thoughts. “I'm seriously alright with that too. I never thought anything of it in all honesty and then Magnus came along, someone I met from ten years ago and back then I was apparently captivated by him and now...now I'm captivated by him again. Even with all this time passing, and I didn't remember who he was and maybe even he forgot about me to, but still, out of all my siblings, Magnus saw me. Somehow he seems to...like me. I think. I don't know. I'm not good at this stuff.” Alec sighed as he shoved his head into his knees.

“So go find out.”

“What?” He jerked up at that.

“Go and ask him. Right now.” Lydia watched Alec's eyes widen at that. “Go over to his place and just blurt it out. If he hesitates then he's not worth your time Alec.”

“I... I can't just go and...and...”

“Yes you can.” Lydia stubbornly voiced and it made Alec snap his mouth shut. “You need answers Alec, and the only way that will happen is if you are honest.”

“But...”

“Do you like him?” She watched a cute pink hue dust across his cheeks.

“I-Its too soon for such things like that.”

“You do find him attractive though don't you?” Alec gave a tiny little nod at Lydia's frank words.

“He's so...so...” Alec wasn't even sure how to describe Magnus in one word.

“Magical?” Lydia finished off, his blue eyes wide as he looked at her.

“H-How'd you know?” That truly was the perfect word for the beautiful warlock.

“You already told me.”

“I did?”

“Yes Alec, you did. The week we got to know each other in the training hall, you let it slip then.” Lydia watched him blush harder. Alec truly was a very sweet and adorable young man. Any man would be lucky to have him and she truly hoped he would get himself a nice one too, because Alec deserved to be taken care of.

“Oh... Well, that's embarrassing.” Lydia chuckled lightly at Alec's mumbled words.

“Look, I know we've not known each other for years, but I kind of feel like we know each other quite well now. We've gotten pretty close, like best friends. You, me and Andrew haven't we?”

“We have.” Alec was very pleased that Lydia thought of him and Andrew like that.

“I get you Alec. You're sort of like me in a sense. Someone who tells it like it is.”

“I guess I can be like that.”

“So put that towards your relationship with Magnus and make him come to the table. Don't beat around the bush about it.”

“He's been ignoring me though.”

“Really?”

“I've left messages on his phone again and when I try to go and see him, my dad seems to find me and asks for my help on something and...” Alec paused there.

“Do you think he's said something to Magnus?” Alec jerked his gaze to Lydia, thinking the same thing. “You did make mention that he turned up at Magnus' place that time when Andrew and Lorenzo let for Madrid.”

“Oh gods!” Lydia watched Alec pale. “By the angel my father knows about me!” Alec's stomach churned, he almost ready to hyperventilate.

“Breathe Alec, just breathe.” Lydia rubbed a hand up and down his back as Alec was currently sucking in lungfuls of air. “Its going to be alright.”

“How is it going to be alright?” The older teen voiced in alarm. “My dad knows I like his friend!”

“So you _do_ like Magnus.” The blonde grinned.

“Lydia...” Alec bemoaned as his flush darkened.

“Have you thought maybe your dad is just trying to protect you.”

“From what?”

“From Magnus.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows at that.

“Why?”

“Wow, you really don't know much about him do you?”

“I want to find out about Magnus from himself. I don't want to listen to any rumours.”

“Such a romantic.” Alec flushed at that once more, a frown on his lips. “Look, from what I hear, Magnus is one of the oldest warlocks we know of and his history is sketchy at best. Truthfully, we don't know how old he truly is, but there are the rumours of him being a lothario and not just to women either.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip, cheeks warm as Lydia's words circled his brain. “I think your dad is just trying to protect you from getting hurt.”

“I... I don't think Magnus would hurt me though.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Alec peered over at Lydia. “Isn't that the answer that you want to find out, of where you and Magnus could possibly go in a relationship together?” Lydia grinned as Alec squeezed her hand before he rose to his feet, pulling his stele from his pocket since he always had it on his person and carved a rune into his hand.

“Thanks Lydia.” Her blue eyes widened, a strangled sound in the back of her throat as she watched the teen vault over the side of the roof. She scrambled to her feet as she rushed over to watch Alec gracefully land on the ground in a crouch position before he shot off into the night. She let out a sigh, her heart rate finally calming. She so needed to send Andrew a message to let him know what was going on and the next time he was free, he seriously needed to give Alec a call. 

Lydia quickly clacked away on her phone, doing exactly that before pocketing it. She straightened out her suit, heading back downstairs and towards the mess hall to rejoin their parents for dinner, only without Alec. She had offered to go hunt him down, but there was no promise to either her parents or Alec's that she would return with him.

Perhaps this was also her chance to set the record straight too, about the fact she had not broken off her engagement with John. That was going to be quite the interesting reveal to her parents and as though heading into battle, Lydia was prepared for the fight, because in some small way she felt like she had John, Alec, Andrew, Izzy and even Jace backing her up. 

She could do this. No problem.

#

(Magnus' Brownstone)

Alec ended up back at Magnus' place, running through the man's wards as he took the stairs two and three at a time, an absolute bundle of nerves as he eagerly knocked on the door. 

It was mere seconds before the warlock answered.

“Alexander? What are you doing here?” The young shadowhunter heard the surprise in his voice, but didn't pay much attention to that as he couldn't help but look the warlock up and down, noticing Magnus was doing the same to him, never having seen him in such smart attire before. It sent a pleasant shiver down Alec's spine.

Truthfully, to Alec, Magnus looked like he was on his way out, dressed to the nines in patterned navy blue trousers, shiny boots, a black belt with a silver chain with various charms hanging from the loops. He was also sporting a maroon shirt with the buttons undone all the way down to his navel, exposing flawless golden bronze skin and three necklaces rested against his toned body. To complete the warlock's look he was in a navy blue jacket, several rings adorned his experienced and slender fingers, his hair styled and accentuated with maroon highlights and then there was the professional make-up on his very handsome face, especially around his eyes which Alec was certain he could drown in. 

Alec was utterly lost in the vision that Magnus was and the next thing he knew, his hands had reached out for the warlock, clutching onto the lapels of his jacket and his lips met Magnus' in an urgent kiss, teeth clashing as being so close to Magnus literally set Alec on fire!

The teen almost cried out when Magnus jerked away from him, eyes wide as this was clearly not what he was expecting to happen at all! When Alec's actions finally hit home, his face flushed and he let go of Magnus' expensive clothing, even though it was one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life.

“S-Sorry that was...” Alec darted his gaze to the floor, hands twisting behind his back whilst he chewed painfully on his bottom lip which was slightly puffy from having assaulted Magnus the way he had. Alec flushed darker at that very thought. “I just... I just really wanted to kiss you. This time...and that other time too.” Alec adorably mumbled. 

Magnus may have fallen for the boy even more.

In fact, he was on his way over to the Institute, even at this hour to answer Robert's request of a blood oath so he could have his chance with the man's son because these days, Alec was all Magnus thought of. That unruly hair, wisps falling down his neck and those bangs that blocked beautiful sapphire eyes. Alec's pale skin, his adorable blushes and stutters... Then there was the fact the boy seemed to utterly precious, so special, especially having accepted his magic and also the demon blood flowing through him. Magnus had never heard of such a thing happening before and to him that meant Alexander was one of a kind. How could he turn away from that?!? 

He also really liked the teen breaking out of his shell in front of him, his sweet giggles, that boyish smile and how he didn't seem to judge anyone regardless of their parentage and race. During his time at the Spiral Labyrinth and also with Robert asking him to keep away from Alec until he made up his mind, the warlock had missed the sweet nephilim terribly. Had missed hearing his voice too. 

Magnus had thought long and hard on his decision, his eyes having shifted to his dining table as a smile drifted across his lips at what still rested there, given to him from the dear boy too. Magnus finally made his decision. If he was only ever going to end up having one final love in his long life, then as scary as it was, he was prepared for it to be this adorable nephilim in front of him. He was prepared for it to be his best one ever. Of course that was as long as the young shadowhunter wanted him too, and clearly by that rather urgent kiss, he did!

“Alexander...” Magnus softly voiced his name, hand moving up to caress Alec's blushing cheek, directing his gaze to look up at him. The teen was filled with a vulnerability which Magnus was sure he had never shown to another and a surge of power and protection burst within him. “Shall we try that again?” Alec's eyes widened at that, his plump pink lips parting as he almost didn't believe that would be what Magnus would say to him. “Only a little less urgently? I've all the time in the world for this. For you.” Magnus watched an adorable and bewildered smile grace Alec's lips. He was quick to effortlessly draw Alec into his arms. “How about I lead this time shadowhunter?”

“P-Please...” Alec stuttered as Magnus had breathed hotly against his pink plump lips before placing a possessive hand at the back of his neck, pulling him in and devouring him properly, making Alec gasp, lips parting which was just the right amount as Magnus slipped his tongue inside. Alec groaned deliciously, clinging to Magnus for dear life. 

Alec's heartbeat practically echoed in his ears as Magnus' soft sensual lips slowed the heated kiss down when the warlock realised how he fumbled in trying to return the lip-lock. Alec's eyebrows furrowed as he sank even further into everything that was Magnus as the warlock began to teach him how to kiss. It made his toes curl in his boots as Alec lost himself in the sensations, practically floating on clouds as his eyes fluttered behind his closed eyelids as Magnus' warm body caressed him like a blanket of comfort and safety. 

Alec was so utterly gone. The world could be falling apart around him and he didn't care. He was kissing Magnus Bane! The warlock he recalled from childhood, who he had literally referred to as a 'sparkly prince' was kissing him! This was everything he didn't realise he'd been dying to have. 

Alec fell even harder, lost in the motions as he clung for dear life to the warlock, gasping once more when he felt a warm wet tongue eagerly and effortlessly slip once more into his mouth, coaxing his own tongue to come and play.

#

“Alexander?” Said Shadowhunter snapped his eyes open to see he was curled on Magnus' coach, wrapped in the man's lovely and warm mink blanket which once again smelt wonderfully like Magnus. He took notice of how Magnus was sitting on his glass coffee table whilst his left hand was tucking a strand of his unruly hair behind his ear. When Alec took in the sun streaming onto Magnus' floorboards, he jerked upright.

“What happened?” Alec voiced in alarm. One minute he was kissing Magnus and then...?

“Well, we partook in some lovely kissing. You became quite good at it my darling.” Magnus watched Alec blush at that. “I asked if you wanted to stay and have a drink with me but you just wanted to sit with me and watch the world go by, so we went and sat out on the balcony, curling together on the lounge out there.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to recall this in his fuzzy head. “We shared in some more lovely kisses, you are irresistible after all, and then you fell adorably asleep in my arms.”

“Oh gods...” Alec was beyond embarrassed.

“It's alright Pretty Boy, I don't mind.”

“I'm so sorry Magnus.”

“I said it was alright.” Magnus watched Alec fidget with the edge of his mink blanket. “How about some breakfast?” Alec jerked his gaze up to the warlock as he watched the man wave his hand and a lovely spread of croissants and other delectable pastries and freshly brewed coffee were now on offer. “This happens to be from a favourite café of mine in Venice.”

“You stole all this from Venice?”

“Stole is a very harsh word Alexander.” Alec grinned, feeling his awkwardness lessen at Magnus' repeated words and then shook his head deciding not to think on that for now as the coffee smelt really good.

“I guess I’m pretty hungry. I didn't eat dinner last night because of what mum was trying to make me do.”

“Your mother?” Magnus watched Alec flush and his shoulders jerked up, the teen almost seeming like he wanted to shrink into his own shoulders. “Do you want to talk about it?” Alec shook his head. He didn't want to ruin what had been an amazing few hours he had with Magnus before falling asleep on the man. “Alright, but if you do ever want an ear, I am here for you Alexander.” That made the nephilim's heart flutter. “Now, how about you place some food into you, hm? I definitely can't have my dear shadowhunter start his day on an empty stomach, now can I?” Magnus grinned at Alec's cute blush as he poured the teen a coffee and then handed it over. 

“Will you sit with me?” The question practically made Magnus coo as he got off the coffee table and rearranged the mink blanket so it was now over both he and Alec's laps, their sides pressed together as Magnus continuously magicked the food towards them so they didn't have to move from their very comfortable spots, Alec's head tilted on his shoulder as he ripped bits of croissant and then fed them to the blushing boy.

#

When it was time for Alec to leave, various messages buzzing on his phone, ones he was certain would be from his parents, Alec finally resigned himself to his fate to go and face the music and was now standing on the threshold to Magnus' place. 

The minute he stepped out of the loft, Alec felt a bit of unease seep within his bones. He hadn't realised, until this very moment how at peace he felt within Magnus' home, within Magnus' presence, cocooned protectively within Magnus' warmth and his wards.

“Thank you for last night.” Alec wasn't even sure if he should thank Magnus for what happened between them, but the memory of Magnus kissing him, holding him, murmuring incoherently into his ear, Alec felt both alive and so very comfortable and content, like everything Magnus was ended up being _home_ to him. It was a bit odd, scary even, because Alec had never felt that way before, but he welcomed it too.

“You sure you don't want me to portal you back to the Institute?”

“I could do with the walk. There are some things I have to think about.” Magnus gave a slight nod, his gaze drifting over Alec, looking upon his hair which was adorably askew, black trousers wrinkled and his shirt untucked and a couple buttons popped to give Magnus glimpses of his pale skin and the runes near his collar bone, never mind the full view of his deflect rune and the fact there was a tiny little hickey there too, where Magnus may have sucked a little too hard and eagerly on Alec's skin. He liked seeing that small discolouration on the boy. “Can I call you later?” Magnus gave a nod as Alec headed for the stairs and as old as Magnus was, he just knew he couldn't end their rather lovely evening and morning together like that.

“Alexander?” The teen turned to look at him. “I do have to take an audience with your father soon, a promise between us has to be kept, but sometime this week, when you are free, would you like to go on a date with me?” The smile on Alec's face practically made him glow, the shadowhunter drawing back over to Magnus as he lifted up on his toes to kiss the warlock square on the lips. It wasn't anything heated like how last night had started off as it was just a gentle press of their lips together. A promise.

“I'd love to.” Alec mumbled once he backed away from Magnus, cheeks flushed at how upfront he suddenly had been. “Um, how about this Friday?” Alec was truly just going on pure instinct, hoping he wasn't blushing to badly and it didn't seem like Magnus minded as he took hold of his left hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

“Friday sounds perfect. Make sure you are free by 7pm then. I'll swing by and pick you up.”

“See you Friday.” Alec mumbled as Magnus stole his lips once more, sending his heart into his throat as his skilled hands pulled his willing body closer by his belt loops. Alec gasped when Magnus' warm wet tongue brushed against the seam of his lips before devouring him in seconds. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that.

Once again Alec was lost in the sensations that were Magnus, clutching at him for fear of falling to the floor at how weak his knees had become by a mere kiss. And then suddenly, too suddenly, it was all over and Magnus was grinning at him like a predatory cat, offering him a wink and also blowing him a kiss and then stepping back into his home, his front door magically closing all its own.

Alec traced his lips with his index finger, licking them soon after as he was sure he could still taste Magnus against them before finally coming to his senses as he swiftly turned around and pretty much skipped down the stairs, a shit eating grin on his face as he strolled back to the Institute. 

No one, not even his parents were going to ruin his mood today. After all, Alec had just kissed Magnus. Again. And this time Magnus had returned his advances! Multiple times! 

Alec was sure, because of the date on Friday, this meant that he had finally gotten his very first boyfriend. Or so he hoped. The teen paused for a moment during his stroll back to the Institute. Should he have told the warlock this was all very new to him? That Magnus was going to be his first boyfriend? Alec stewed on that all the way back. After all, how does one even break into conversation like that? Surely it wasn't exactly good date conversation. Alec hated to admit it, but he would need help.

There was also the fact that he truly needed to have that chat with his parents too and just hoped they wouldn't disown him. Or worse yet, de-rune him. Of course both thoughts made his stomach churn but Alec shook his head. It would do him no good to think like that. And surely if something like that happened, Magnus would still like him right? Still want to be his boyfriend? Maybe that was what he needed to ask on their date in a few days time. Or was that also coming across as too heavy?

That was Alec's last thought as he walked up the stairs and into the glamoured church as he headed straight for his room to shower and change into his training gear hoping he'd still be able to capture Lydia. Perhaps she'd be able to offer some advice to him as well, since she had a fiancé and all.

#

Twenty minutes later, Alec arrived in the training hall, he shocked to see Andrew was there and talking to Lydia. Without even saying anything, the dark haired teen was running towards the both of them, arms securing around the two blondes, Lydia squeaking at not even realising that her and Andrew had an audience, but she secured her arms quickly around the two boys, Andrew grinning wide as he did the same. When Alec finally let go, Lydia was sure something had changed about him.

“Where have you been all night?” She teased and out of the corner of her eyes saw Andrew glance between the both of them. “With a certain warlock I assume?” Alec blushed instantly at that.

“Lydia...” Alec whined a little embarrassed, even with his heart fluttering as he remembered last night, this morning and Magnus' goodbye kiss.

“Spill it Lightwood, we want details.”

“Um, well...” Alec's voice dropped and Andrew and Lydia leaned in, straining to hear Alec's confession of kissing Magnus, Magnus returning said kisses, breakfast this morning and Magnus asking him out on a date this Friday. Alec cringed when Lydia squealed rather uncharacteristically.

“Ouch Lydia, you reacted like Izzy would.”

“What about me?” Alec jerked his gaze to his sister who was strolling over towards them, also in training gear.

“Alec's got a date with Magnus!”

“Lydia!” The older teen blushed as his eyes darted around, hoping nobody that wasn't his little group heard that.

“WHAT?!?” Izzy cried out, breaking into a run the rest of the way as she took her big brother by the shoulders. “When did this happen? Tell me everything?!?” She demanded.

It looked like no actual training was going to happen until Alec came clean.

#

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Alright peeps, sorry for the delay, everything is insane in RL at the moment. Hopefully this chapter is well received, because we finally have some more development for Malec and this chapter contains their date! Hooray! It shouldn't be long till some Malec hotness happens in the next chapter or two. I think it was going to be next chapter, but that may be pushed out... Oops... Anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

The Angel must have been smiling on Alec, because Izzy spilled the beans on his parents having returned to Alicante for an urgent meeting. Even though she'd been trying to ask multiple questions about him and Magnus, she had told him that and then nervously dropped the bomb of Jace being left in charge. Not that anyone had seen New York's best warrior around the Institute, and although it appeared Izzy was hesitant to tell him this news, Lydia included, Alec was happy for his brother to oversee their fellow shadowhunters. Perhaps that would stop him from doing angels knew what with Clary and possibly (hopefully) think about everyone else under him for a change and not just the sudden appearance of a particular redhead. 

Alec tried not to be bitter, because he was certain all his siblings knew his dream of hoping to run the Institute one day, also loving it when their parents placed him in charge during their absences, but Alec doubted he'd ever get a chance now with having done what he did last night.

Not the whole kissing Magnus bit, Alec would never regret that, because he kind of felt like he could still feel the warlock's lips against his own, but quickly shook his head so such thoughts wouldn't constantly distract him and make his siblings tease him about it even more. What he did regret was running away last night. Alec was not a runner. And although he tried not to think how much it stung that his parents left Jace in charge, he understood it too. One, he never returned the missed calls or missed messages and two, he imagined it was sort of like his mother was punishing him for running away from last nights dinner and most definitely embarrassing her and his father. They had a reputation to keep after all, being the Lightwood name was very prolific within the Shadow World and all. 

Alec really needed to get Lydia on the side to ask how she was afterwards, since she would have gone back without him and had to answer not only to her own parents, but to his as well, and he hated the fact he had placed Lydia in that position. However, when she and Izzy tried to grill him on details about his evening with Magnus (with Andrew listening in too) he did take notice of a spring in Lydia's step and there was a sort of lightness in her shoulders too. Maybe it wasn't all bad?

“Do you two mind if I borrow Alec for a few moments?” Both Lydia and Izzy turned their frowning gazes to Andrew, for how dare he interrupt their twenty questions. “Its business related, has to do with my stint in Madrid, so please?” Andrew gave them his best puppy-eyed look and Lydia was the first to cave as she asked Izzy to train with her and though she wanted her questions answered, since Alec was expertly ignoring them, she did reluctantly move over to the bench and start wrapping her knuckles, giving the two boys a slight wave as they headed off. 

“Thanks for that.” Alec mumbled as they headed out of the training hall, through Ops and outside the Institute for some fresh air. Truthfully, Alec had felt he'd answered more then enough questions which was basically:

1) He kissed Magnus (again).  
2) Magnus returned the kiss (multiple times in fact).  
3) He slept over (again and on the couch too).  
4) They were going on a date (come hell or high water Alec was not missing it that's for sure).

“That won't be the last of it Alec.” Said teen chuckled as he was almost certain of it too. “Do you actually have a minute to talk? Or do you have some stuff to do?”

“Of course. Mum and dad are in Alicante which means I don't have to face them right at this moment so I'm all yours.”

“Lydia sent me a message last night.” Alec gave a nod, pretty much already knowing she would have done that. He was super pleased with how close the two of them were even without him around. “I'm sorry they did that to you and Lydia.”

“It was a shock, I'm not going to lie.”

“Have the two of you talked about what you're going to do about it?”

“Not really. I kind of just took off and went to...well...you know.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

“Then how about, since Uncle Robert and Aunt Maryse aren't here, we just get out of here for a little bit and just take a walk together?”

“I'm happy with that, since I'm not in charge and all.”

“Alec...”

“So, how are things with you and Lorenzo?” Alec was quick to change the subject.

“We're fine.” Technically they were more then fine as Andrew had fumbled out an apology about his behaviour (again) and his running away (also again). Lorenzo of course said they would have to talk about it one day, but for now it was fine because they were in Madrid together. Andrew couldn't help the goofy grin that formed on his lips at the warlock's words before he was taken to bed and ravished within an inch of his life, utterly spent and flaked out over Lorenzo's lean body, adoring the way the man sensually glided his left hand up and down his sweaty spine. 

“Have you seen your parents yet?” Andrew jerked back to the present.

“Its only barely been a day Alec, plus Magnus said not to worry about getting to the Institute until this coming Monday. I guess he might be sending some communications to the Head of the Institute. Or maybe he thinks Lorenzo might need a little time to settle back into his birth country and all. And his mansion.”

“He's got a mansion?” Andrew gave a nod.

“I've not seen a lot of it, its pretty grand, but I'm looking forward to it. I'm also looking forward to seeing what's changed about the country from Lorenzo's eyes too. He'd not been there for a decade and all.” He thought it best to leave out the bit where they'd not even bothered to go exploring just yet, spending most of it rolling around in Lorenzo's massive four poster super king bed.

“Madrid is _your_ birth country too Andrew.”

“Yeah, but I left when I was seven remember?”

“I remember.” Alec gave the dusky blonde a nudge. “Best present ever.” Andrew chuckled at that, shaking his head. He truly did love Alec. “Until Max came along, of course.”

“Hey!” Andrew mock complained as he thumped Alec on the shoulder as they continued their random stroll.

“You never answered my question.” Light blue eyes drifted up to look at Alec once more. “About your parents.”

“No I haven't seen them. I haven't messaged them either.” Alec gave a tiny frown at that. “I mean I do want to message my mum, but if I did that, alerting her to the fact I was actually in Madrid, it means she'd tell my dad because she's obligated as his wife and all that.” Alec gave Andrew's shoulder a light squeeze. He didn't know much about Andrew's real parents, except his mum. He always spoke about his mother. How lovely and warm she was and how she always made time for him, even if he was only in Madrid for a short period of time, or just passing through for whatever reason, Arianna Underhill always made time for her one and only son. Andrew's father on the other hand seemed a bit of a sore spot so Alec never pushed, though he did gather Andrew's real father was fairly absent. Plus the dusky blonde had been with him and his family for a decade now so maybe things were awkward between father and son because of that, even though Alec knew that it was Andrew's parents that had asked his dad to look after and train Andrew and they returned to Madrid without him. Alec didn't know if perhaps that may stem as a bit of an 'abandonment issue' in Andrew's young mind, from when he was a little boy, but didn't want to bring anything like that up in case he was reading too much into things.

“So, what has brought you back so suddenly to New York? Missed me that much already?” Andrew was grateful for Alec more then he could probably express and was relieved with the change in topic.

“I actually need your help.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that. “I've never been a mediator or a negotiator and was wondering if you could offer me your pearls of wisdom?”

“What makes you think I know how to be one?”

“Um...”

“I might be the oldest out of all five of us, and have tried to be mediator when things have gotten a bit heated between us as family, but I doubt that is considered experience enough for your new role in Madrid.”

“I guess...” A sudden thought hit Alec instantly.

“I know the perfect person who can offer some advice.”

“You're talking about Magnus aren't you?” Andrew felt a grin form on his lips as a faint blush dusted over Alec's cheeks.

“Yeah...” It hadn't been all that long since he was actually at Magnus' place and he wasn't sure if it was even appropriate to return so early, but Andrew and he were actually walking in that direction and the dusky blonde needed advice from an experienced person and no one was more experienced then the centuries old warlock in Alec's books. Plus, he kind of already missed seeing Magnus as it was. “Um, unless you don't...”

“I was kind of hoping not to lean on him too much, since he gave me this role, but now that I think of it, its probably best I talk to him.” Alec gave a nod as they continued to journey towards Magnus' place. 

Andrew knew they didn't need to talk all the time, it just wasn't necessary for he and Alec to always be like that, but he knew his older brother and friend was heavily lost in his thoughts.

“Hey Andrew?” It looked like Alec was finally going to get it out, which he was super pleased about.

“Yeah?”

“What's good date etiquette?” Andrew arched an eyebrow at that. That wasn't what he thought the older teen was going to ask him. He thought maybe he'd talk about the issues that he was still having with Jace. It still made Andrew's belly churn as his two brothers were still at odds. He hated it.

“Why are you asking me that?”

“Because you and Lorenzo are dating.”

“True, but Lorenzo and I haven't been on a date.”

“What!?!” Andrew heard the shock and surprise instantly.

“What?” Andrew parroted as they continued their casual morning stroll.

“He hasn't taken you on a date?!?”

“I haven't taken him on one either.”

“Oh, well, you know I just meant...”

“I know what you meant.” Andrew gave a shrug of his shoulders as he kept his eyes in front of him. There were quite a few joggers out this morning and he didn't want to bump into any of them since he and Alec were not glamoured. “Its not really come up in conversation now that I think about it. Asking to go on a date, after what we've already done, it almost seems a bit...embarrassing.”

“Seriously?” Alec arched an eyebrow as he could only imagine what Lorenzo and Andrew have been up to in their rather 'dive right in' relationship they'd embarked on. Although, Alec desperately tried not to think about it since he already knew they'd had sex the same day they met! He totally didn't get how asking your boyfriend on a date, after you'd already had sex with him, could be considered as embarrassing. After all, you'd just gotten naked and had sex with him! Surely that was the most awkward and vulnerable situation you could ever find yourself in. Although, that did get Alec's mind going now. “Hey Andrew?” Alec felt his heart thundering away as a question he'd been thinking about, even with a short period of time of being reintroduced to Magnus, and even though he didn't want to ask it, maybe acknowledge it, it was suddenly coming to the forefront.

“Mm?”

“Um, how'd you know...you know...” Andrew stopped Alec from walking, they half way through the park not far from Magnus' place as the dusky blonde saw how Alec had come over all types of awkward.

“I'm not following.” Which Andrew was totally bluffing at because he thought it was a good idea for Alec to admit to his own thoughts no matter what they were.

“You know... How'd you know...when to take that step?”

“That step?” Alec seemed to already forget that he and Lorenzo didn't exactly have steps in their whirlwind relationship. “Alec, are you talking about sex?” Andrew watched Alec's cheeks darken. 

“Can you not blurt that out so loudly so the whole world can hear about my sex life?”

“Alec, no one is around.” No one that they knew at least. And the early risers of their city were not paying attention to them anyway. Andrew quickly dragged the stiff older teen to a bench and they sat down. “Look, Lorenzo and I didn't start the normal way because we're not exactly normal.” Andrew saw Alec frown at that. “I meant for the fact that I'm nephilim and he's a warlock Alec.” He knew his brother was definitely over thinking about his sexual orientation and all that. “If there is etiquette, maybe even the Down World has borrowed some things from the mundanes, but we definitely didn't follow it at all.” Sometimes he wished Alec would just get out of his head. Or at least come with he, Izzy and Jace more to experience the mundane world because it was way more open then the Shadow World when it came to same sex relationships. Well, way more then the nephilim race that's for sure. Of course he knew there was always backlash from all types, but he hoped Alec's world would open up more now that Magnus had taken an interest in him. “Lorenzo and I didn't start out with asking each other out and going on numerous dates and building what we have from there. I kind of...um...ended up throwing myself at him.” Andrew knew he was blushing now, kind of hoping that Alec understood not everything had to be set out in some regimented order or some form of tradition that was supposedly written in stone about how relationships were _meant_ to go. Andrew was sure that all couples would find their own way together, with a bunch of ups and downs along the way, but as long as you got through it together, all would be fine.

“Did you just... Wait...” Alec fumbled as what Andrew said sunk in once more, his gaze jerking up and over to the dusky blonde as those words finally sank home, his blue eyes slightly wider, cheeks a little pink like the dusky blonde's. “Andrew! Why would you even...”

“Because it just happened that way.” The younger teen blurted out, Alec still looking wide eyed at him. “I just felt something when he was making me a coffee. By hand too. He was talking about how he'd spent time understanding coffee, getting the perfect blend and I don't know, it just happened. Maybe it was his hands, his voice, the way he looked, the way he smelt.” Andrew watched Alec chew on his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed. “I just... I needed to be with him. He awoke something within me and I...I don't know how to describe it other then feeling like I was home.” Andrew ducked his head, feeling his cheeks warm at such talk. He'd never been so open and honest with Alec like this before and hated the very thought that perhaps his brother and friend might be disgusted in how everything had started with him and Lorenzo now. “Sorry... That probably freaks you out.” Dread began to build in Andrew.

“No, not at all.” The dusky blonde was super pleased when Alec took hold of his hand and gave it a light comforting squeeze. “If Lorenzo is what makes you feel such things, makes you look so at ease and happy, then that is all that matters to me.”

“Really?”

“If he treats you right, and you do the same to him, then yes Andrew, everything is fine and it truly is what matters to me. All I've ever wanted for you, for all of you, is to be happy.”

“I'm not saying its all been smooth sailing, because it hasn't been, but I guess that's part of being in a relationship right?” Andrew gave a shrug as Alec just blinked quietly at him. “I don't know, this is kind of my first serious relationship so...”

“Mine too...” Alec softly confessed even though he was sure Andrew knew this was his first relationship period.

“Hey,” Blue eyes shifted up to lighter ones. “About the whole sex thing... Um, I think you'll know when you know. It could be tomorrow, next week or several months from now. You'll just have to see where this goes and if you want Magnus and you to take that step, then maybe you need to talk to him about it.”

“Should I...um...talk to him about it on our date?”

“On your date? As in this Friday?” Andrew questioned as Alec gave a jerked nod of the head, cheeks a little pink. “Somehow I doubt that is good conversation for a first date Alec. That actually may put pressure on Magnus and, not that I'm saying he would, but it might, I don't know, turn him off...or something?” Andrew knew he was terrible at talk like this, although Alec truly was no better. In actual fact, they were like peas in a pod in this aspect of their lives.

“Yeah, I thought so too.” Alec let out a sigh.

“You know what you need to do?”

“What?”

“Stop over thinking things.”

“I don't over think things.” Alec watched a shirtless male jogger go running past, their eyes meeting for a moment, the man giving him quite the grin before continuing on his way. The mundane looked nice, had a good body too, but for Alec, he was no Magnus Bane. The dark haired nephilim jerked to attention as he shifted his gaze back to Andrew. “Do I over think things?” The grin the dusky blonde gave him was answer enough.

“Just enjoy being with Magnus. I'm sure, seeing how long he's been around, he'll take care of everything.”

“But I want to do something for him too.” Alec stubbornly voiced.

“And you probably will. Maybe even without realising you are doing it or you'll find something to do for him or give him on your date. You'll just have to wait and see.” Alec thought on that before shifting his orbs back to Andrew as he had squeezed his hand to grab his attention. “Its going to be alright Alec. Magnus will look after you.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, I kind of just do. Plus, I sort of made mention of it to Lorenzo in hopes he'd talk to Magnus about it too.”

“You... When did you have time to do that!?!”

“I can multi-task Alec. Besides, I sent him a message when Izzy and Lydia were pestering you.”

“What, and you felt compelled to tell _your_ boyfriend that his friend is going on a date with a _inexperienced_ shadowhunter?”

“Of course not!” Alec's edginess simmered down a little at Andrew's quick response. “That's not Lorenzo's business.” Although Andrew was certain the man could have probably guessed Alec's inexperience, Lorenzo was a smart man after all. Maybe even Magnus had guessed it already too, but Andrew was certain that didn't matter. After all, Magnus hadn't run away so... “I just told him that you and Magnus were going on a date and kind of hinted for Lorenzo maybe to tell Magnus not to go too over the top as you're just a little nervous.”

“Oh...”

“Are you mad at me?” The very thought had Andrew's stomach churning again.

“No. Sorry if I gave that vibe. Its just...um...this is all very new for me.”

“It might all be very new for Magnus too.” Alec hadn't thought about that if he was being honest. Just because Magnus was centuries old, and yes thanks to Lydia he heard the whole lothario comment now too, but maybe...maybe...

“You're over thinking things again.” Alec jerked his eyes back up to Andrew and got a small smile from the dusky blonde. “You'll be fine Alec. Just be yourself.”

“I'm not sure if that's a good idea.” Alec's low esteem appeared instantly. He was sure his usual self appeared to be a fumbling and bumbling idiot in front of such a beautiful warlock. How was that a turn on in any form?

“Why? Isn't that what drew Magnus to you in the first place, because you were being yourself? It doesn't matter if you fumbled a little, everyone does that and quite frankly, its cute.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip.

“I don't know if I like you calling me cute.” Andrew let off a chuckle at that.

“Fair point, but seriously Alec, Magnus has to like you some way, shape or form or else he wouldn't have asked you out.” Just thinking over the time he had with Magnus in Marrakech, Alec had felt lighter there, eyes wide in wonder as Magnus regaled him with various tales and told him all about the foods he was about to try. The warlock was amazing. Never once letting things get awkward. He made him feel at ease, safe even, and if he had stuttered and stammered at some point during the evening, Magnus was amazing not to point it out or make a big deal out of it. In fact he recalled the beautiful warlock just smiling gently, tenderly at him. Alec quite liked Andrew's words now, hoping that truly was the case. He hoped he wasn't just some conquest for the older man. “Has he given any indication as to where he was taking you?” Alec shook his head.

“He wants to pick me up from the Institute, but I might just meet him outside his place instead.” Andrew could understand that. Not wanting so many prying eyes around and all. “If I'm honest, I kind of like the thrill of not knowing, you know?” Andrew gave him a returned smile. “I enjoyed Marrakech even though that wasn't a date. I mean there was a lot of people, but being with Magnus, knowing he was there with me, it calmed me and I forgot everyone around me besides the people Magnus conversed with and the man himself.”

“Well, maybe he'll take you back there or maybe take you some place different but sort of with that same vibe, who knows.”

“I'm not sure I'm going to be getting much sleep as I'm both excited and nervous just thinking about it.” Andrew chuckled at that as he got to his feet.

“Probably not, but I bet you'll have a great time.”

“You think?”

“Alec, you're going on a date with _Magnus Bane_. Our High Warlock and a very prolific man in the Down World.” Alec blushed. Those had been circling his head since he left Magnus' place too and now to have someone say it aloud... “I'm sure he's got lots of dating experience.” Andrew knew that was the wrong thing to say when a tiny frown appeared on Alec's lips. “It just means he'll know what to do for a first date, where to take you so you can both get to know each other better and if you struggle to converse with him, I'm sure Magnus will lighten the atmosphere to ease your worries.”

“Nice save brother.” Both boys chuckled as they finally continued on their way, watching a familiar brownstone come into view.

“You sure Magnus won't mind us just dropping by like this?”

“Should I have sent him a message before coming?” Alec worriedly asked.

“It probably would have been nice, nephilim to warlock etiquette and all, but we're here now so...” Andrew dragged Alec inside the building, the older teen fumbling with his phone as he tried to send off a message to Magnus whilst walking up the stairs and not wanting to trip over. Magnus' wards also gave way to allow him entrance to his building, along with Andrew, so it was almost like Magnus would know two shadowhunters had entered his building. Two friendly ones for that matter too. At least Alec hoped Magnus could feel those vibes. He was no expert on how warlock wards actually worked.

Andrew knocked on the door just as Alec sent his message and the door was opening just as Magnus was reading his phone.

“Alexander, I just got your message.” The warlock smiled handsomely, making Alec's heart flutter instantly. “To what do I owe...” Magnus was indeed surprised to see the teen back at his place so soon, pretty much within a day of when they had their lovely making out session and were soon to go on their first date and opened his door wider to allow the boy inside, having paused in his sentence as he finally noticed the other teen on his doorstep. “Andrew, what a pleasant surprise.”

“Sorry,” The dusky blonde gave an adorable sheepish grin, a la Alec. “Do you mind if we talk some business? I just really want your opinion on some things before Lorenzo and I head to the Madrid Institute on Monday.”

“Of course, my dear boy, come in.” Magnus opened his door wider and the two sweet nephilim stepped inside. “I am always here to help.” Magnus closed the door with a wave of his hand and tendrils of blue magic. “Alexander, would you mind waiting in my office for a moment?”

“That's not really...”

“Of course.” Alec was quick to voice, interrupting Andrew. One reason being he wanted to give the two men space to talk shop and the second, was the fact he really wanted to check out Magnus' office. When he and Andrew had first brought Magnus home after the rescue and such, Alec had only done quick glances and hadn't paid that much attention. He was looking for intruders, but now, with Magnus and Andrew talking business in the lounge room, he was invited into the office which meant he had free range to look around right? Alec already knew this is where Magnus conducted most of his business. 

Being able to access the room, it made Alec feel a little giddy as he watched in awe as Magnus' magic flared to life, his eyes following the blue tendrils as it floated through the air and opened a door. Alec gave a tiny grin, since he already remembered where it was from last time, but he liked seeing Magnus show off his magic the way he did. Not that he actually thought he was showing off. It was more done so out of convenience, but either way, it was beautiful.

Alec tried with all his might not to show how eager he was and casually headed into the room, partially closing the door to give the two men privacy.

#

Alec wasn't sure how long he wandered Magnus' office space for, picking up coloured bottles, looking into vials containing certain items and even popping a cork or two as he smelt the contents. Some smelt flowery, some even smelt like baked goods. There was even one that smelt like gas, which Alec was quick to place the cork back in and moved back over to one that actually smelt like coffee to get that other awful smell out of his nostrils. Alec was wise enough not to just sniff anything as well, because he knew that could be dangerous, but Magnus appeared pretty meticulous and mostly everything was labelled. Of course there were some things that weren't, they didn't even need to be as Alec picked up a bottle to look at the contents inside. Were they...

“Fangs?” Alec jerked his gaze to the door where Magnus was leaning against the wall, a mildly amused expression on his beautiful face. “They are very potent, good for digestion. I can crush them up for you and place them in your coffee if you like?” Magnus watched Alec crinkle his nose at the mere thought of it. It was adorable.

“I'll pass.” The teen voiced as he placed them back on the shelf, adorably straightening up some of the bottles nearby whilst he was at it too. “You've got a lot of stuff in here.”

“Indeed. Potions are a corner stone of warlock magic after all. Also a big part of my business too when I'm not being pulled here, there and everywhere dealing with High Warlock matters in the Down World.”

“Hmm...”

“I even make my own shampoo. I use the same Indian Sandalwood that I helped discover five hundred years ago.” Magnus began to potter around, completely missing the shocked look on Alec's face. He recalled Lydia making mention that Magnus' history was sketchy at best, which probably meant his age too, but just the way the warlock spoke now, Alec was certain the man was well over 500 years of age for sure. Andrew had made comment that Lorenzo was 384 years old, the younger warlock fine with confessing his age, and stated that Magnus was more then two centuries his senior, so Alec was getting a little closer to finding out the High Warlock's true age now. He pondered on whether it was rude of him to ask out right. “What's going on in that pretty head of yours?” Alec snapped to attention.

“Has Andrew already left?” Magnus doubted that was what was on Alec's mind, the teen seemingly someone who got stuck in his head a lot, but let it go.

“I provided Andrew with some reading material on negotiation and mediation tactics that I myself used over the years and also penned some down too and then we were interrupted by a call from Lorenzo, he demanding your brother return to Madrid.” Alec arched an eyebrow just as Magnus rolled his eyes. “Andrew wanted me to send his apologies to you as I opened up a portal and sent him back to his complaining boyfriend. Apparently Andrew left several hours ago and was meant to be due back within an hour but it appears that hadn't happened and Lorenzo was worried.” Alec gathered they had all prolonged Andrew's stay here. Especially with Andrew being stuck with Izzy and Lydia grilling him over his evening with Magnus and then of course their tiny heart to heart chat and then Andrew conversing with Magnus now too. “I'm glad.”

“Glad?”

“About how Andrew is making Lorenzo feel again. That hasn't happened in a very long time.”

“Oh...”

“Although, perhaps my warlock friend is just overly horny, because he hasn't gotten any in many years and needing to get it all out of his system since when he is officially appointed High Warlock, he's going to be very busy and I'm not sure how much sex he'll be able to have with Andrew as he'll need to rub shoulders with all the races to gain their favour throughout Madrid and even broader too.”

“Magnus...” Said warlock watched Alec crinkle his nose up. “That's my brother you're talking about.”

“Sorry.” The older man chuckled. He did kind of forget he seemed to be conversing with quite a 'green' teenager when it came to relationships. Downworlders were never ashamed, especially boastful warlocks, to gloat about their relationships. However, now that Magnus thought of it, there weren't that many nephilim he'd known over the centuries that spoke openly and freely about their relationships at all. He could count them on one hand really.

As for Alec, he didn't think Magnus sounded sorry as he opened up a book on the massive mahogany desk and then conjured a pen and scribbled something down. Alec wasn't sure what he should do and so shifted into parades rest, hands behind his back and just waited dutifully, like a good soldier, for Magnus to finish whatever he was doing. 

“So...” The warlock placed down his pen, magicking away the items as he shifted his warm brown eyes over to Alec. “Looking forward to our date?” Magnus couldn't help but grin as Alec's cheeks blushed adorably, head ducking a little.

“Yeah...” The softly spoken affirmative answer almost had Magnus cooing. Seriously, could this boy be any cuter? “I'm, um, nervous as well.”

“About our date?” Alec gave a short, sharp nod. “Why?” Magnus moved around his large desk where he would grind down items from his shelves to make potions either for himself or his clients as requested, and at lucrative prices too.

“Well... I've never...” Magnus watched the way Alec struggled with his words and knew what the teen was trying to confess.

“Been on a proper date before?”

“Yeah...” He watched him chew on his lip as Alec wasn't sure whether he should tell Magnus he'd never been on a date period, never mind the whole _proper_ notion that he spoke of which Alec was clueless to. “I don't... I don't want to be an embarrassment.”

“You'll do fine Alexander.” He watched those baby blues glance up at him through unruly jet black hair. Magnus was tempted to comb his fingers through it in all honesty, but held back. “Want to know a secret?” Alec gave a tiny nod. “Its been a long time since I've been on a date too.”

“Really?” He could see the tension leave Alec's shoulders.

“Really.” Magnus was no liar. He was brutally honest, even if people didn't like what he said sometimes. And sometimes it would get him into trouble too, but he had his magic to protect him. Most of the time. Not that Alec was going to do anything to him. At least he was sure of that as the boy seemed to be such a sweetheart. “I'll even let you choose the restaurant.”

“Yeah?” That seemed to send a spark of excitement into Alec's eyes.

“When we get to Tokyo.”

“To-Tokyo?” The stutter flared to life. “You're taking me to...to...to Tokyo?”

“Yes.” Magnus smiled. “Why, is it somewhere you've already been?” Alec shook his head negatively. “Well I'm glad. Tokyo is just...indescribable. You just have to be there to experience it.” Magnus shifted his attention back to Alec to see he was a little too quiet. “Unless you don't want to go?” He wasn't about to force him.

“No!” Alec was quick to blurt out, cheeks turning a little pink. “I...I want to go.” Again Magnus was rewarded with that cute little smile. “As long as you're with me...”

“Why wouldn't I be? Its _our_ first date.” The warlock was pleased when Alec grinned wider at that, tilting his head back a little when Magnus had stepped into Alec's personal space the way he had. “I'm definitely looking forward to Friday.” Magnus murmured sultrily, delighting in the tiny shudder that rippled through Alec as he pressed his lips gently to the dear nephilim's. Of course Alec jolted at the touch, which is why Magnus kept it sweet and light. He didn't want to pressure Alec into anything and he certainly didn't want the darling boy to run away either. “I might actually get to see you in something other then jeans and muscle shirts, not that I'm complaining about that.” Magnus softly voiced as he finally broke the peppered kisses, feeling his eyebrows furrow when Alec suddenly stiffened. “Everything alright?”

“Um, I've to go.” 

“You just got here though.”

“Sorry Magnus.” Alec squeezed his hands as he ducked out of the warlock's light embrace. “There is something I remembered I needed to do.” Alec pretty much went running out of the room, Magnus quickly following him, he only out in the hallway as Alec had already reached the front door. “I'll call you!” The teen shouted over his shoulder as he escaped Magnus' clutches. The warlock was thoroughly confused. He'd gotten Lorenzo's message of _Don't be your usual flamboyant self..._ and honestly didn't understand it at all until he saw both Alec and Andrew on his doorstep and placed two and two together that Alec blurted out the news that they were going on a date and of course Andrew had blabbed to his boyfriend about it.

Magnus didn't think he did anything wrong to scare the dear boy off and hoped he would get a chance to apologise for whatever had startled Alec, and also hoped that date night was still on too. For now he would loose himself in inventory which he'd not done in quite sometime. He'd just ticked off two items when his phone went off.

“Oh thank goodness for that.” Magnus dumped his clipboard and his large, multi-page list, back on the desk, along with the pen and grinned at the name flashing on screen. He really had to be in a certain mood to do inventory and today was not that day. “My darling Dorothea, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Magnus pottered around for a bit before freezing. “Of course, I have stock with me. I shall pack up my supplies and bring it with me. I'll be there in a few minutes.” Magnus collected bits and pieces around his office, placing them into a carrier bag and then adjusted his clothing and formed a portal to the address Dorothea had reeled off over the phone. His duties of High Warlock of this city were required to assist some ill werewolf children.

#

Meanwhile, Alec was standing on the corner several blocks from Magnus' place, thumb hovering over the person he'd been meaning to call for the last ten minutes. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but he knew he didn't really have anyone else who was good at stuff like this. 

Alec took a deep breath and finally hit the number.

“Hey Alec, what's up?” He could hear rustling over the line and wondered what she was doing, but knew that had to wait as he had far more pressing matters to deal with.

“Iz, I need help.”

“Alec, what's wrong?” The rustling ceased instantly. “Are you injured? If you've been hurt and Jace wasn't there to back you up, so help me god he's in for...”

“No, no, I'm fine. I was just at Magnus'.” He quickly interrupted his over protective sister.

“Really?” She chimed in, drawling that one word over the phone and Alec could even see the smile on her ruby red lips even if he couldn't actually see her.

“Its not like that.” He quickly blurted out, trying not to blush.

“So, what's up? What do you need my help on?” Alec looked down at himself.

“What do I wear on a date?” He quickly blurted out, unsure whether Izzy heard him as the line went far too quiet. “You there?”

“Did Alexander Gideon Lightwood seriously just ask me for fashion advice?”

“Uh...yeah?” Alec ripped the phone from his ear at the squeal on the other end. He knew this was a bad idea from the start, but its not like he could get advice from Jace with the way things were between them, and whilst he liked Lydia, he wasn't sure if she was the right person and then Andrew was in Madrid and...well...Alec didn't have anyone else. “Iz, this is serious.”

“Sorry, sorry. Where are you right now?” Again Alec picked up on Izzy's rustling sounds. He could only assume she was gathering her things together.

“A few blocks from Magnus' place.”

“Get on a train and head to Central. I'll meet you there.”

“Iz...” She hung up on him and although Alec didn't want to, he did do as his sister asked, even though he knew he was about to be subjected to a world of fashion hurt, but he'd suck it up, because this was all in the name of not wanting to look like a slovenly date with the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen.

# A Few Days Pass #

Once again, Alec had successfully and skilfully avoided his parents. In actual fact, he didn't want to talk to them just yet. He wanted his date with Magnus to go off without any doom and gloom in his head from a chat with his parents and so expertly escaped their prying eyes (including via the cameras too) and kept his distance from them like they had the plague. Every now and then he heard chatter about the Institute, shadowhunters passing him saying his parents were looking for him, even Izzy and Lydia had seemingly been cornered by either Robert or Maryse to ask where he was and neither girl gave him away. That made Alec grin, for he knew his girls had his back. He had thanked them for their efforts and promised once the date with Magnus was over, he would sit them down and have it out with them. Tell them he was not being forced into any political marriage. Maybe even come clean about having a boyfriend now.

He was sure of it.

Alright, mostly sure.

“You look good.” Alec jolted as he hadn't even realised that Izzy had slipped into his room, using the unlock rune on his locked door which was accepted. Alec only let a few people in his room using their stele and Izzy was one of them. He was currently standing in front of a full length mirror which was shoved in the corner and one he never used, but obviously, considering it was date night and all, he was checking himself out in his new attire, having just rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. Alec was in a new pair of black jeans, a little form fitting and a black tank and a denim shirt over the top which was also quite form fitting against his lean muscular form. Several buttons were popped, showing a glimpse of his pale skin and a couple of his runes on his upper chest, not to mention the full view of his deflect rune too. “The blue denim really brings out your eyes.” Izzy clicked the door closed as she made her way over to her big brother. She gave him a little grin as she fiddled with his collar.

Alec was fresh from a shower, hair washed and messy, never having the ability to tame it, but Izzy liked that look on him and he hoped Magnus did too. He smelt nice as well, Izzy also hoping Magnus would like the slightly musky and spicy scent.

“You sure this is alright for a trip to Tokyo?” Izzy found it so adorable the way her big brother was currently fussing. She knew the trip to the men's store had been pure torture for him, but she had subdued her efforts to only make Alec buy a few sets of clothes, her reasoning being for when Magnus asked him out on more dates. It of course got her adorable brother blushing over as he swiped up the handful of clothing she'd been carrying and grumbled his way to the change rooms to try the items on. By the third pair of pants, Alec was over it and ended up buying three, the jeans he was wearing, a pair of smart trousers and also a more form fitting and shinier set just to appease his pouting sister. He'd also picked up a black shirt with gold lining, a silk blue shirt and also a black dinner jacket and a leather jacket too. The pricing was ridiculous, but Izzy had said something about never placing a price on fashion whatever the hell that meant and just went with it. Its not like he spent money on anything else. He was rarely ever in the mundane world.

Alec had sneaked back to the Institute, asking Izzy to carry the bags so no one was the wiser regarding himself and they ended up in his room as Izzy made him hang everything up carefully.

When Friday finally hit, it had actually come around faster then Alec thought it would. He'd been doing a bunch of training with the young members, blessed when his parents were once again sent to Alicante, which he found it a bit odd since they rarely returned there but maybe it had something to do with his father's disappearance earlier and they didn't want him or his siblings to know about it. Not that Alec had much time to think about that when time seemed to whiz by and he was packing up some equipment in the training hall when both Lydia and Izzy ordered him to go to his room to get ready for his date.

Of course he blushed, reminded once more that _he_ was about to embark on his first date. With Magnus Bane! Butterflies swarmed in Alec's belly as he got back to his quarters and took a long shower. As he pulled on the brand new clothing, the butterflies still hadn't gone away and Alec's thoughts on everything and nothing about this evening were halted when Izzy had interrupted his over thinking.

“You look great Alec. I'm sure Magnus will love it.”

“I don't know...” Alec doubted himself which Izzy was pretty used to over the years. “Magnus is just so... And I'm just...” Alec let out a sigh as he shifted over to his double bed, sitting on the edge of it as he looked down at his sock covered feet and the new boots waiting to be worn. Also another item Izzy made him buy.

“You deserve this Alec.” He shot his eyes up at that as Izzy came to crouch in front of him whilst taking hold of his hands in his lap. “You need to let your hair down a little. Don't think about anything but you and Magnus tonight. That is all that matters.”

“Iz...”

“Please? Be my lovely big brother, fumbling and all, and make Magnus fall even more for you.”

“Iz... Come on...” Alec blushed a little darker at his sisters words.

“If there is anyone that deserves happiness, its you Alec.”

“Thank you.” She got up and moved over to the glass door where Alec's balcony was and she unlocked it and opened it up. “You better get going. You don't want to be late and make Magnus think you aren't coming.” That was definitely something Alec didn't want to do at all as he carved a rune into his palm, it lighting up golden and then he slipped his stele into his pocket, you know, just in case and all that and then gave his little sister a kiss as he vaulted over the balcony railing, sneaking off into the night in order to finally be his true self.

“Good luck Alec.” Izzy mumbled as she gazed up into the night sky, almost praying to the Angel that Alec's night would be a wonderful successful for him. For Magnus too.

# Magnus' Brownstone #

Alec gazed up at the building, wondering if he should go in or whether he should text Magnus to let him know he was already downstairs. The nephilim's question was answered for him when Magnus exited the building, their eyes catching each other immediately and Alec felt his breath hitch and he was definitely certain his cheeks blushed in the street lighting. Magnus was wearing shiny black shoes, cobalt blue pressed trousers, a silk black shirt with a slight subdued swirl like pattern over the material and a snakeskin style jacket over the top. There was two necklaces, black nail polish, four rings, an ear cuff and his hair was perfectly styled with some cobalt blue highlights in his bangs. To Alec's surprise, Magnus only had some eye-liner for his make-up, but it didn't matter, he was still utterly gorgeous.

“Alexander, I was on my way to get you.” Magnus greeted him as he moved down the stairs and stood in front of the dear shadowhunter who was looking at him with slightly wide eyes. “Don't you scrub up nicely for a shadowhunter.” Magnus lightly teased, tapping Alec under the chin before a slight frown formed when he still didn't get a response. “Alexander?” That seemed to jerk the nephilim back to the present.

“Magnus you look...” Said man watched Alec's blue eyes shift up and down his body. Magnus was never one to doubt himself, always being overly confident and cocky, but for whatever reason, he couldn't be that way with Alec. That was always a front, always to protect himself, but for this young nephilim, Magnus wanted to be open and honest with him. He knew with time, Alec would do the same for him too. He was sure of it.

“Is it too much? I can go and change if...”

“You look beautiful.” Whilst Alec blushed when his own ears picked up the compliment he had paid the warlock, Magnus grinned almost coyly, fiddling with the snake ear cuff on his left ear. He wasn't new to compliments, but for some reason, a compliment from Alec made Magnus feel wonderful. More then any other positivity he'd been given by previous partners, this one from Alec was truly the best.

“Why thank you Alexander. I happen to like this shirt on you as well.” Alec chewed his bottom lip in response, trying not to grin like an idiot at Magnus' compliment. “Shall we get this show on the road?” Magnus placed out his hand and Alec didn't even hesitate as he took hold of it, delighting in the strength and warmth, Magnus' grip grounding him rather nicely.

“I'm ready.” That was all Magnus needed as he pulled the teen into the deserted alley and formed a portal, lacing their fingers as he pulled them through and into another deserted alley in Tokyo.

“Alexander, welcome to Roppongi.” Magnus was a little cautious as Alec's eyes tried to take it all in, jerking every which way as he soaked up the atmosphere, the night life, the locals and tourists alike and the sheer volume of them. Not to be outdone by the fact that neither of them were glamoured as a few wandering downworlders were looking over at them, probably a shift in the air as they possibly felt Magnus' power.

“Do you know those warlocks?”

“I do.” Magnus gave a nod of respect to one in particular that called this country home, a shot of magic going out to them that nobody seemed to pick up on. Alec observed as they seemed to bow at Magnus which he found quite surprising and very intriguing too as they moved on their way, getting lost in the crowd. When Magnus shifted his attention to Alec, the question was already flickering in his sparkling blue eyes. “Its sort of like a greeting between High Warlocks. A bit of a show of power and seniority that I'm their elder, but also merely here on personal matters and not business matters and won't cause any problems in their city.”

“Wait, so you're telling me one of them was a High Warlock?” Alec asked in surprise.

“Yes.”

“I should have announced myself. Told them I wouldn't cause trouble either.”

“My dear nephilim, Takeshi is well aware of our intentions this evening. We are here together and I let him know this through my magic.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows, wondering just how well Magnus knew the High warlock here, but couldn't think much more of it as a snap of fingers had him turning his eyes to look up at Magnus. “I've just given us a little glamour, nothing too big.”

“Why?”

“So you can enjoy the magnificence on this city without too many eyes on you.”

“And how will I do that?”

“By going on that with me.” Alec followed where Magnus was pointing, his eyebrows furrowing.

“What's that?”

“Its a rickshaw.” Magnus placed his hand at the small of Alec's back, nudging him to move with him towards the old style transportation and regaled the young teen with the history of the rickshaw. By the time they made it over to it, Alec was eager to jump in, Magnus smiling as he went about negotiating with the rickshaw puller in fluent Japanese. Alec's mouth dropped open, he in absolute awe as Magnus climbed into the rickshaw and then held out his hand towards him, a gentle smile on his lips. “Care to join me under this blanket Alexander?”

“Definitely.” Alec took hold of Magnus' hand and got in, the warlock placing the blanket over their legs and then Alec gathered he asked the man to start moving as he jolted slightly back into the cushioned seating as the beefy young man got on with the task at hand of pulling them around Roppongi.

As the night drew on, Alec was in awe as Magnus slipped an arm around him, pulling him in, tucking him into his side whilst pointing with his other hand and telling him what they were looking at and the history behind certain spots as well. Alec wasn't sure if it was all sinking in, mainly because he would just get lost in Magnus' beautiful deep voice.

Somewhere along the way, Alec's head was now resting on Magnus' shoulder and even though Magnus sweetly kissed the top of his head, the warlock didn't stop chatting as he continued to point out the sights to him. It was all very lovely, Alec wowed by it all and very pleased that even though there was a lot of people around, he was safely and protectively tucked into Magnus' side. Somewhere Alec never wanted to move from.

“Alright my darling, lets get off here.” Alec jerked from his thoughts, trying not to pout as Magnus pulled the blanket from their legs, which also made him shift away from the warlock and his warmth. Alec had almost felt a bit sleepy there for a bit, but now he'd rudely jostled from his lovely spot by his beautiful new boyfriend who seemed to want to get off here for whatever reason. Though Alec could of happily taken the rickshaw for the rest of the evening, Magnus held out his hand to him and Alec happily took it as he was helped out. He gazed about once more whilst Magnus paid the man who'd been pulling them around and then he was off, Alec blurting out a thank you even though he wasn't sure the man understood him, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

“Where are we now?”

“We are in Ginza and I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry.” Right on point Alec's belly grumbled which made Magnus chuckle and the shadowhunter blush. “I guess that answers my question.” Magnus took hold of Alec's hand as they strolled around, Magnus pointing out certain restaurants and what he knew was on the menus and such. He did mean it when Alec could pick the restaurant, but he also wanted the dear nephilim to know what was on offer too, since he doubted Alec tried many foods from other cultures, especially with how adorably in awe he was when tasting the flavours in Marrakech.

“What about this place?” Magnus shifted his gaze to where Alec was pointing.

“I've not been there so...”

“Then lets go in.” Alec gripped Magnus' hand tighter and began pulling the warlock towards the entrance. He liked the idea of sharing a first like this with Magnus. At a place the warlock was not familiar with.

When they walked inside, the place looked packed and Alec was about ready to call his choice a bust when Magnus seemed to work his charm on the young lady, which he only pouted at for a few seconds as Magnus took hold of his hand once more and dragged him further inside, seemingly following Magnus who was following the woman as she ended up showing them to a private room. Clearly Magnus could charm the pants off of anyone it seemed. Not that Alec minded too much as when the woman left, he snapped up a vase of blue and white irises, dimmed the lighting and produced some candles which smelt like vanilla, magicked a star studded sky above their heads and then gestured for Alec to take a seat first. It was all quite romantic which made Alec's heart flutter.

The young woman returned, seemingly unperturbed by the lowering of the lights, the stars twinkling above, the candles and the vase of flowers for that matter too, but Alec was quick to realise Magnus had placed up a sneaky glamour so the room remained like its usual décor, but Alec knew better and couldn't help but grin at, Magnus returning said grin with a wink.

“Shall I order for both of us?”

“Please.” Alec didn't know this language, and he was awfully curious to see what Magnus would come up with since he'd not known him personally for that long. It was all rather thrilling to see whether the man could get his tastes right, even on a first date.

It didn't take long for drinks to arrive, Alec not knowing what they were having until Magnus said it was warmed sake, a celebratory drink, before they would just have some local beers. Alec didn't mind a beer, in fact he preferred it to hard liquor since he wasn't used to it, plus he technically wasn't of age, but that didn't seem to stop Magnus from allowing him to taste several different alcoholic beverages. Alec jerked back to the present when Magnus slid the cup over to him, having already poured him a glass of sake and Alec picked it up, eyeing Magnus expectantly.

“Here's to us and a continued wonderful evening ahead.”

“Us.” Alec repeated, a smile on his lips before downing the liquid in one go like Magnus had. He of course came up spluttering, eyes watering and listened to Magnus' chuckle. It was kind of worth it as he stubbornly and silently asked for a refill. He'd get used to it. He hoped.

They broke into light chatter until Alec was utterly speechless when some noise came from behind the rice paper door, Magnus saying something and then it opened. Before his very eyes was their own personal chef! Magnus greeted the man as he began to set himself up. Alec tried not to be flabbergasted, but seriously, how could he not!

He was not only in awe of Magnus, who conversed with their chef, but also the heavily built man as he began to prepare the meals Magnus had selected with utmost precision and delicacy. Cooking and preparation was practically an art form!

#

As the night wore on, Alec and Magnus doing some shopping before the warlock dragged him into a booth to take some pictures together, Alec all types of awkward since he hated pictures being taken, but in the end it was all kind of thrilling, especially when Magnus stole a couple kisses from him which he totally didn't mind and pretty much agreed to anything Magnus asked of him. After the pictures, Magnus having selected what he believed were the best ones, he was suddenly being pulled into an alley after collecting their pictures and then the older man was forming a portal! Alec didn't want the evening to end, but it turned out, they weren't going back to New York just yet. In fact, Magnus had decided on continuing the date in Prague! Apparently that is where Magnus had decided they were having dessert and coffee, because you know, they could. 

Well, as shocked as Alec was, he wasn't about to complain about spending more time with Magnus and placed a bunch of bags on his left arm, took hold of Magnus' hand with his right and through the portal they travelled.

They'd ended up at Cukrana Mysak to try a variety of desserts, Alec certain he'd have to do some rather intense training for the next month to work off all the food he'd eaten this evening. Alec had even blushed when Magnus wanted to feed him, becoming all types of flustered and though Alec was a little ashamed at himself as he refused the gesture, Magnus knew when to back off, which eased his awkwardness. As for Magnus, well that was just something he'd have to work on, wanting Alec to let him indulge in spoiling him. Inclusive of feeding him.

They had finished with coffee and a lovely stroll down by the river, Alec grinning down at their joined hands as Magnus chatted about one of his adventures here about 150 years back and Alec was in awe as the pale lighting glinted off Magnus' rings.

'Everything alright?' Magnus had seen Alec look at him more then once during their stroll and he delighted in the sudden and very adorable peck to his cheek before Alec got them moving down the footpath once more, the grip on Magnus' hand tightening rather adorably. 

The night drew cooler, Magnus realising Alec didn't have a jacket with him and he was about to magic one up when he took notice of the dear boy not being able to mask his yawn, it having slipped out rather embarrassingly, and that is when Magnus had called it a night, conjuring a portal back to New York. Alec should of pouted, because this evening was now drawing to a close, but quite frankly he was almost glad to be getting back to New York after being gone for several hours, and mainly because it meant he got one on one time with Magnus without so many locals and tourists (and downworlders) catching sight of them together because in Prague Magnus had not glamoured them at all. 

They popped through the portal, right into Magnus' open plan living room, Alec having been chatting his ear off, rather adorably, and even if he did look tired, as he couldn't stop talking about Tokyo even with them walking the streets of Prague.

“Seriously though, why do they call it fatty tuna?” Or more or less what they had sampled for dinner that night. “That's a little degrading don't you think?” Magnus had to pause upon pulling his latest ornament from its bag to really think over what the adorable shadowhunter had just said.

“Mm, well, I don't think _obese_ tuna sounds any better.” That got a sweet giggle from the cute nephilim who was busy placing some bags down which actually belonged to Magnus, he offering to carry them like a true gentleman for his boyfriend. The older man didn't mind throwing money around every now and then, especially when he was travelling to other countries he'd not been to in quite some time. Magnus had tried to buy something for Alec, but the dear nephilim had kindly refused, stating he was happy with the present he gave him from Marrakech. Magnus was a little surprised the teen was still wearing it to be honest, noticing Alec fiddled with it through his black tank underneath his denim shirt. 

Over the centuries he'd lavished many with gifts and not one partner had truly worn a present from him before. They had all thanked him, kept it on them for maybe a day, but the next time he saw them, it was nowhere in sight. Alec on the other hand wore his around his neck and not once had taken it off since Magnus purchased it in Marrakech for him, and had actually placed it on him that very evening too. That got the warlock's heart all a flutter. 

“So, what did you really think about Tokyo? Aside from the tuna debate that is.” Magnus teased, turning his back to the teen as he pulled out the elephant figurine and placed it down on a side table, knowing it fit just perfectly there.

“Magnus, you didn't just take me to Tokyo, you took me to Prague as well.”

“Well, still, what did you think of them overall?”

“They were great, I loved them, but just so you know, a bacon burger from the east village isn't that bad. I think even you'd like it.”

“The world is your oyster Alexander.” Magnus removed his jacket, Alec watching it move over to its resting place via the man's pretty blue magic, now resting on a hook. When the warlock finally turned around to face him, after having untucked his silk shirt, Alec tried to ignore his nervousness as he held a small black bag in his hand.

“I...um...got you something.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you.” Alec wondered if this was possibly the first gift Magnus had ever received in a very long time because he had seen the surprise in his soulful brown eyes and heard it in his deep voice too. Nerves bubbled within him as Magnus seemed to just stare at the bag for far too long. “Open it Magnus.” That seemed to kick start the warlock as he gazed inside, pulling something from within the tissue paper and then flipped it over within his right hand whilst tossing the bag over his shoulder. When Alec finally saw Magnus holding his gift, he felt a tiny grin form on his lips, trying not to look super pleased with himself, but it was the first present he'd ever bought for his boyfriend so... “Its suppose to bring you luck and protection.” When Magnus gazed into Alec's sparkling blue eyes, he took a step closer to the teen.

“Thank you Alexander.” Magnus gently closed his fingers around the omamori whilst his left hand snaked around Alec's waist, pulling him in a little closer. “You continue to surprise me.” Magnus began to descend on Alec's lips, the teen feeling his heart thundering away as he waited patiently for his reward.

“All... All good I hope?”

“Oh, very much so.” Magnus finally pressed his lips to Alec's and enjoyed the tiny little gasp before Alec returned the sweet kiss, hands flying to his hips to take fistfuls of his silk shirt. The older man gently eased out of the kiss, adoring the way Alec chased his lips and felt a grin form on his lips as those pretty blue eyes fluttered open. Goodness this boy was so utterly precious...

“Wh-What?” As tempting as it was to tease, Magnus felt like being a true gentleman this evening and pecked Alec once more on the lips before shifting away and headed towards his bar cart.

“Would you like to stay for a night cap?” Those seemed to be the perfect words for Alec as the teen grinned wide, totally showing off his boyish charm which for Magnus was another one of Alec's assets that he was privileged to see. “We can share a drink on the balcony.”

“With kissing?” The cork popped rather loudly from the wine bottle and silence fell upon the two men, Alec's cheeks fiery red as he realised what he'd just blurted out.

“Well, I do need to thank you for my lovely present you got me.” Even if the dark haired teen was still blushing in slight mortification at having lost his mouth filter, he did feel a little giddy as that almost seemed like a bit of a promise that he and Magnus were going to kiss again! Alec was totally looking forward to it as the very sexy warlock strolled over, placing a wine glass in his hand and then took his other and lead him out onto the balcony.

#

Alec was utterly enjoying himself, who cared about the half drunk red wine as he was currently snuggled into Magnus' side, head craned as he accepted Magnus' sweet kisses. His breath had just hitched in the back of his throat as Magnus' left hand was hotly wrapping around the side of his neck, angling him a certain way before he gasped once more, mouth opening without much debate going on in his head as the warlock slipped his tongue inside, coaxing his own to play. 

Truthfully, for awhile now, Alec had the urge to crawl into Magnus' lap, wanting to wrap his arms around his neck and everything, and just when he thought perhaps now would be the time to stop over thinking it and just do it, because then he'd be even more flush against Magnus, unfortunately that just wasn't possible when a shrill noise interrupted the moment, making Alec jerk back and away from Magnus' rather addictive lips, his very own were quite puffy, red and covered in spit, Alec unconsciously licking them as he gazed up at Magnus.

“That would be you, my dear.” Magnus murmured as he ducked his head and pressed a light kiss to Alec's neck, right on his deflect rune which of course made him shudder whilst his hands fumbled to pull his phone from his pocket. 

“I... I'm so sorry.” Alec lamely voiced, kicking himself for not having turned off his damn phone.

“Answer it, I'm not going anywhere.” In fact Magnus was quite happy to trace his lips up and down Alec's neck, ghosting over his bobbing adams apple and then shifted to the other side, so it didn't feel left out and then decided to pull away or else he may very well suck a hickey or two or three into the boy's neck for all to see. 

Once he finally did break away from Alec, it seemed the moment for the dear nephilim to finally got his senses about him and he accepted the call, placing his phone to his ear.

“What is it, Iz?” Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus as he moved slightly away to pick up his wine glass and took a gulp of the merlot. Alec had to fight the groan from bubbling up as Magnus licked his lips, seeming to saviour the bold taste of the wine, and maybe a little of himself through their sensual kisses, before taking another sip and then placing it back down, those warm brown eyes just quietly looking at him. Alec really wanted to know what Magnus was thinking right now, especially the way the warlock's eyes drifted up and down his seated body, not in the least bit ashamed at openly ogling him in some way and it instantly made a fire burn bright within Alec, he squirming in his seat for a moment. “Yes I'm still listening.” Which Alec truly hadn't been since Magnus stole all his attention. “I'll be there in twenty minutes.” Before Izzy could even ask what he was doing, Alec quickly hung up.

“Duty calls I see?”

“I'm really sorry Magnus. Something has...” He stopped when Magnus pressed his index finger lightly against his kiss swollen lips.

“Go do your job Shadowhunter.” Alec got up from his seated position, really not wanting to go, but he did recall Izzy saying something about Jace and Clary and how they were about to go off and do something (which was no doubt going to be stupid) and then Izzy saying she wasn't sure it was a good idea for them to go alone and whatever else. By that stage Magnus had licked his lips and had just been staring at him and Alec was done for. “Shall I make you a portal back to the Institute?”

“If its no trouble...”

“Of course its no trouble. Especially when its for my sweet boyfriend.” Alec blushed in the pale lighting as Magnus' magic swirled before he snapped his fingers and a portal formed before his eyes. “Your transport back to the Institute awaits. Its in an alley a block away.”

“Thanks Magnus.” Alec took a step towards it and then froze.

“Something wrong? Need me to come with you?” As tempting as that was for Alec, truthfully he really did need to deal with this whole Jace and Clary thing on his own, but it was rather nice to think Magnus would have his back too. 

Alec swiftly turned back around to face the dashing warlock and then couldn't help but shift back over to Magnus, getting all up in his personal space as he craned his head and smacked his lips rather unexpectedly against Magnus'. His warlock...his boyfriend...ended up jolting a little, but his right hand flew up and cradled the back of his head as they shared in a really deep and thorough kiss, it actually making Alec's toes curl in his boots before he quickly ceased it from getting any hotter or else the sweet nephilim wouldn't be going back to the Institute at all!

“Can I call you?”

“You don't even have to ask.” Alec grinned at that.

“Thank you for the date.” Alec pressed his lips to Magnus' cheek and then dashed for the portal, pretty much leaping through it, Magnus watching it close behind the adorable teen, his own lips in a massive smile whilst his left hand cupped his cheek where Alec had adorably kissed him before rushing off. He wasn't sure how anyone could be so utterly adorable, but was thrilled it happened to be his boyfriend. 

Magnus downed his red wine, finishing off Alec's as well, and then hummed a merry tune as he shifted back into his apartment and made his way towards his office to do inventory. It was always a mind-numbingly boring task, but Magnus didn't care this evening as nothing could break his good mood as he began to make a list of all the items he was running low on.

#

(New York Institute...)

When Alec got inside, moving into the Ops Centre, he found several night staff looking at him and before he could even open his mouth to ask whether they had seen any of his team, three of them had pointed in the direction of the main training hall.

As Alec drew closer, there appeared to be a bit of a heated discussion happening and when he stepped inside, Jace's golden eyes locked onto him.

“Look who finally decided to show up.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows at that. “I'm going to hunt down a lead, you can come if you want.” Jace crossed his arms over his chest. “Just so you know though, Clary _is_ coming with me.”

“What lead have you found?” Alec would let those jabs pass until he got all the facts as he, Jace, Clary, Izzy and Lydia all stood in the training hall, the four of them all geared up as he listened to Jace's plan. When it all went silent, Alec flicked his blue eyes over to Izzy and Lydia before shifting them back to Jace and Clary. Thank the angel Izzy had called him. “I'm your brother and parabatai Jace, and I'm telling you, this is a terrible idea.” Alec wasn't really someone to beat around the bush when it came to shadowhunter business.

“Are you though?” Alec's blue eyes widened as Jace was glaring at the space where his rune lay beneath his clothing on his left abdomen area. The truth was, he'd already removed the block from his side of the bond, hoping Jace would have done the same for him, even with the tension between them, but clearly that wasn't the case. 

Perhaps he should tell him, maybe show him that the 'block' rune was no longer scribed over his parabatai one because Alec hated not feeling his bond with Jace.

“Are you?” Or Alec could snap back with that instead.

“You're questioning what I'm doing. That's not how parabatai should be.” Alec's heart thundered away at what Jace was saying to him. “You should be backing me up.”

“I always will back you up Jace, but I'm not about to go rushing into the unknown without getting more facts.” Alec tried not to show how much the exasperation and roll of those golden eyes hurt him. “I know how gung-ho you are, how much you want to find out what happened to you when you were little, believe me I get it, but we need to be cautious here. I won't let Izzy or Lydia back you until I know more information.” Alec really wished he'd taken some mediation lessons now. “How do you know you're not walking into something bigger then...”

“This isn't up to you!” Jace cut in, frustration clearly on his handsome face.

“But...”

“Mum and dad left me in charge, not you!” Now that really stung. “And I say Izzy and Lydia are coming with Clary and I on this mission.” Alec's hands fisted at his sides. “Come along, or stay here, what's it going to be?”

“I'm staying.” It was one of the hardest things Alec had ever said. 

“Fine!” Alec eyebrows furrowed as it almost looked like Clary had a smirk on her lips, like she was enjoying this for some twisted reason before Jace turned his attention on her and she became all sad and doe eyed and offered the golden boy her hand as comfort. Of course Jace took it, storming out of the training hall and taking the redhead with him.

“Alec...” Both Izzy and Lydia dropped to sit on either side of him as his knees had buckled and he collapsed onto the bench.

“His idea is stupid.” Alec got out, staring off into space, not even feeling when Izzy took hold of his right hand. “Why is he even going along with her hare-brained ideas in the first place?”

“Maybe he's in love?”

“In love?!?” Alec repeated, rather incredulously as well. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“People do strange things for love Alec. I'm sure, if the person you were in love with needed your help, you'd drop everything to do that for them.”

“Only if I knew all the facts!” He voiced in exasperation.

“Look, I know Jace said he's ordered us to go with him...”

“Don't do it Iz. This is madness. You could get hurt and I...” She placed her index and middle finger at his lips, ceasing his over protective rant.

“Someone has to watch his back Alec.”

“So we'll go for you whilst you try and dig a little deeper.” Lydia offered up, placing her hand on Alec's left knee. The older teen finally shifted his gaze to look between both young women sitting at his side.

“You're way better at looking up research material then I ever will be, unless its hacking a computer system.” Izzy cracked a smile as Alec gave her a tiny one since he knew what she spoke was the truth. 

“If anything is amiss, if anything goes wrong, you call me, you understand?” Alec got a kiss from Izzy and another squeeze to his knee from Lydia as he watched his girls head off after Jace and Clary.

He shoved his head in his hands, praying everything would be fine and took a few deep breaths before heading towards his parents office to try and see if any of the hundred or so books on the shelves could enlighten him in some way regarding Jace's half ass plan.

#

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: There is quite a bit that happens in here, I think. I personally like it all, but I am bias. This is my New Years gift to anyone who is reading this and leaving comments and sending me kudos. Next chapter is when we _finally_ reach one of the most important bits in this story, which of course is Malec sexy times! However, until then, I hope this chapter is liked.

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

It had been many days since Alec's date with Magnus and the teen was still on cloud nine. Wasn't sure he'd actually ever get off it. More so now for the fact that his boyfriend had taken him on more dates, both organised and surprise ones. 

One particular evening, Alec was neck deep in overseeing some reports when there was some noise near the doorway, his gaze drifting over that way to see his warlock leaning against the door frame, right hand raised to the wood where he had tapped his rings against it to gain his attention.

'Magnus,' An automatic smile always drifted over Alec's face at seeing the beautiful man. It also brought one to Magnus' as he was very pleased he could get a reaction like that from the darling shadowhunter. Alec's blue eyes gave the older man the once over that night, and even though Magnus always looked smart and dashing, tonight seemed to be taken up a notch and it took Alec several long minutes before a gasp escaped his lips as he diverted his eyes to the small clock ticking on the desk. 'I'm so sorry Magnus.' Alec was out of his chair, finally remembering it was Wednesday evening – date night – and he had forgotten! 

'It's alright Alexander.' The teen drifted over to him, craning his head back to offer him a kiss in greeting and apology. Magnus was happy to accept both. 'I figured something was keeping you from coming to the restaurant so I thought I'd come here and make sure everything was alright.' Alec hated the thought of Magnus sitting all alone waiting for him to turn up. It made his belly churn.

'I'm so sorry, all these reports and schedules and...' Alec gestured behind him with one hand whilst practically melting into Magnus' gentle touch as the warlock had one hand against his hip, keeping him close like that and the other was cupping the side of his face which Alec leant into.

'Its alright, you're a shadowhunter first and foremost.' Alec frowned at that, unable to comment when Magnus pecked him sweetly on the cheek, releasing his light touch and hold of him. Alec missed it instantly. 'Now, have you eaten?'

'Um...' Magnus followed Alec's eyes over to the desk which was piled with said reports he'd been referring too previously, two tablets, a lamp which Alec was reading by since the teen very much set up shop in what looked to be an old broom closet in Magnus' opinion – he was not a fan as there was no nature light in here – and then he spied three mugs of half drunk cold coffee and the wrapper of a granola bar.

'Well, I can't have that.' Alec watched on, in wonder as per usual, as Magnus flared his pretty blue magic to life, he watching as his small cramped space suddenly shifted, a powerful glamour put in place and they were now situated on some balcony, overlooking Paris with the Eiffel Tower all aglow in gold lights. It was perfect to Alec, his gaze shifting back to the warlock when there was a snap of fingers and a lobster dinner, complete with white linen and a vase of yellow and white roses were now before his eyes too.

'Magnus...' Alec was still trying to drink it all in, awed by the gestures, but flushed when his tummy rumbled rather embarrassingly as he gazed down on what was on offer before jolting when Magnus placed his hand on his forearm to grab his attention as he held out a chair for him to sit down in. 'I...I'm under dressed.' Alec stuttered whilst gingerly taking a seat, picking at the sleeve of his long sleeved olive green shirt. After all he was only in that and a pair of black cargo pants and scuffed boots whilst Magnus looked like a million dollars in shiny shoes, form fitting jeans and a navy military jacket print shirt with gold detailing. It was form fitting too and looked amazing on him with his slightly spiked hair and make-up. 

'You are perfect darling.' A hearty blush dusted across Alec's cheeks at the compliment, becoming tongue tied since he'd wanted to tell Magnus how amazing he looked, but the warlock beat him to it. Then there was the fact that Alec wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to the endearments Magnus was gifting him since becoming boyfriends. 

The teen was pretty sure there were stars in his eyes as he gazed up at Magnus who was still standing beside him, gifting him a tender smile as he flicked open a napkin for him and draped it over his lap like he were a posh waiter! The warlock then went on to pop the cork in the bottle of wine and poured them half a glass each into the massive crystal goblets and then placed down the bottle, back in its chilled bucket. Magnus appeared close to sitting down, but Alec couldn't let him go just yet though, his hand shooting out as it wrapped around Magnus' wrist. Their eyes met and slowly Alec drifted his hand down, interlocking their fingers and then gave a silent tug, voicing without words that he wanted Magnus to come closer. The warlock's brown eyes seemed to flash a little golden as he grinned, bent down, and accepted Alec's adorable gentle peppered kisses for what he had done this evening.

'Thank you.' Alec murmured against Magnus' lips, unable to help himself from licking his own when Magnus finally broke the tender caresses and sat down opposite him. Even though Alec didn't like him being that far away, which wasn't all that far, the teen was happy that Magnus still kept hold of his hand for a few more moments, beaming him a gorgeous and rather victorious smile when his vacant hand glowed blue, sparks of magic shooting off into the glamoured sky above them to create a rainbow effect of fireworks. 'You're unbelievable.'

'I like to think so.' Magnus gave him a wink, let go of his hand so they could get stuck into their lobster dinner and Alec was fine with that because he was starving!

That evening, for at least an hour or so, Alec was able to forget about his ever growing workload and basked in his amazing boyfriend and the feeling of his tense shoulders easing in Magnus' presence as the warlock decided to enlighten him on the past couple days he had dealing with some very naughty downworlder teenagers which actually had Alec laughing. 

He truly was a very lucky shadowhunter to have such a sweet boyfriend.

And if Alec rewarded Magnus with some slightly fumbled tongue laden kisses afterwards, well that was his business.

One of the surprise dates Magnus had sprung on him was one that didn't even happen during the evening! Alec had just assumed all dates were an evening thing, which clearly showed how little he knew about the whole 'dating scene' but Magnus never made a big deal on his lack of knowledge as the warlock had surprised him with a breakfast date! 

It had been casual and sweet, the older man having claimed he was here on business, which Alec wasn't so sure about when both his parents were preoccupied in closed door meetings that not even he was invited to. He also didn't understand what Magnus meant on needing to take an audience with his father, but the timing was all wrong whenever Magnus came by for a visit. Every time Magnus mentioned his father, his stomach did churn, but the warlock didn't look all that worried so he knew he shouldn't be either. Not that Alec thought on that much that day when a goofy grin formed on his lips as Magnus produced a picnic basket, asking if he could take an early break.

Whilst Alec would love to just take time off whenever possible, to spend that time with their seemingly not very busy High Warlock, Alec was generally neck deep in this, that and the other, hunched over reports and roster suggestions that Lydia offered up as part of her unofficial duties she took on whilst seemingly climbing the shadowhunter ladder in the Ops Centre or he was busy doing training sessions whether it be hand to hand combat or weapons training. 

Currently, Alec's spare time was non-existent.

'Of course he can.' Izzy would always answer for him, having suspiciously shown up when Magnus was doing one of his 'surprise' visits. Almost like she seemed to know about them somehow. His sister then went about pulling him up from his chair, pulling reports or the tablet from his hands or cutting training sessions short and saying she'd take them over for him so he could have some one on one time with his boyfriend. That was always spoken in the privacy of the office, whereas if he was in the training hall with young nephilim, Izzy would make mention that his “guest” (thus being Magnus) was running early for the meeting and he may as well get to it now and not delay their _very_ busy High Warlock.

'You deserve this Alec.' Izzy would mumble softly in his ear before jumping into light chatter with his warlock boyfriend whilst Alec just rolled his eyes knowing he'd have a battle on his hands if he tried placing in an argument with his sister and would take a couple minutes to chat with the youngsters in the Institute, if he was in a training session, and then duck off for a quick shower. If he was found in his office, he'd just sign off on the report he was half way reading through and then Izzy would watch Magnus form a portal and whisk her brother off to angels knows where. 

Alec, who was very thankful for Magnus gifting him so much of his time (since he seemed to be way better at multitasking and prioritising then Alec) would always end up apologising to the older man because he had not been an equally giving boyfriend in his books. Magnus always gifted him a smile, stating he was happy to organise their dates until Alec got a handle on his vast and ever growing responsibilities.

'But Alexander, promise me, if you are ever overwhelmed, you can ask me to assist in any way possible. I am happy to help you. I am a warlock with magic too.' Alec watched as the older man made a gesture with his fingers, wriggling them and his rings sparkled in the sunlight as Magnus was taking him out for breakfast that day. Or second breakfasts in Alec's case. 

When they ended up a block away, in an alley as Magnus was conjuring a portal to take them to Milan, Alec thanked his warlock by thrusting their lips together, having grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his velvet burgundy jacket. His breath hitched when Magnus licked into his mouth, making him moan sensually and shudder as the warlock boldly ghosted his hand over the curve of his ass.

'I'm not sure I'm hungry for breakfast now.' Magnus panted against Alec's kiss swollen lips. The teen tried not to read into that sultry murmur, even if his body was aflame with desire. Never mind the colour of his cheeks.

'I...want to see Milan Cathedral though.' Alec's heartbeat thundered away as Magnus nipped him quickly, and a little unexpectedly, behind the ear before backing away.

'Of course you do.' A portal was formed and Alec's breakfast date had turned into a three hour affair that day. Even if the smile couldn't be broken on his lips, Alec did spend that evening and into the early hours of the next morning playing catch up.

As much as he loved the surprise dates, unfortunately Alec had to place down some rules with his boyfriend, advising Magnus – with a heavy heart too – that right now, he needed them to stick to a date schedule with how hectic things currently were. He apologised profusely, but Magnus kissed the apology away and they finally came up with meeting on Wednesday's and Friday's at Magnus' place before deciding on where to go. There sometimes was the odd Sunday, which Alec would message Magnus to let him know if he was free, but even with all that, there still weren't any guarantees about going on dates.

Even though he'd been on what felt like hundreds of dates with Magnus already, even with such a short period of time passing since they got together – and the fact that number was highly exaggerated – Alec finally got to surprise his boyfriend for once. Alec had gotten away early on a Saturday, even scheduling a day off on Sunday – which came in the form of Alec owing several favours to various fellow shadowhunters – but it'd be worth it to be able to spend time with Magnus.

He'd rushed to his room that evening, taking a quick shower and as he washed his hair he was plotting his own – and first – surprise date on Magnus. Granted it only ended up being him rocking up at Magnus' place, thankful the warlock was home when he answered the door and Alec was on the threshold with burgers and fries from the east village and a six pack of beer. 

Alec had sneakily glamoured himself to look older then he was in order to get them, Magnus gifting him with a perfectly raised eyebrow when his warm brown eyes locked onto the beer, after having spent quite some time on Alec's plain black duffel bag swung over his shoulder. 

After his shower back at the Institute, Alec had shoved clothing and toiletries into the bag before vaulting over the side of his balcony once more, once he activated the relevant rune of course, and then ran off towards the east village to grab dinner. Alec didn't want any shadowhunters to whisper about where he was going with bag in hand since Alec decided he was going to spend the evening (and Sunday) at Magnus'. 

That night, when their eyes finally met, Alec gave a sheepish grin, cheeks a little flushed as he suddenly just presumed Magnus would be in this evening, not having any plans, as he had forgotten in his excitement to send his boyfriend a message, but Alec beamed a happy smile when his warlock opened up his apartment to him. He spent the evening listening to Magnus talk about his morning and the various eccentric clients he dealt with before his afternoon was taken up with spending precious time with Madzie since Catarina had to go off to an urgent nursing conference and Dot was unavailable for a few more hours to babysit. 

Alec had been a little sad he hadn't seen his favourite little sorceress as of late, but smiled as Magnus said _Sweet Pea_ wouldn't stop talking about her brave shadowhunter and then when Magnus got sick of her praising Alec to high heavens – with an affectionate eye role – the two warlocks ended up practising magic together before going out for ice cream, Magnus telling Alec that he let Madzie magic sprinkles onto her soft serve cone because he couldn't say no to that sweet face.

Once they had polished off their dinner and four beers were drunk, the two men ended up curled on the lounge, Magnus snapping on the large flat screen with the click of his fingers and they watched some mundane show which Alec totally didn't understand. Magnus found it adorable as clearly that meant his dear nephilim was not truly accustomed to a lot of mundane luxuries like cable. He vowed to educate his sweet boyfriend on the many, many channels to binge watch if they ever got an evening like this again. At telling his darling boyfriend this, Alec just hummed a sleepy mumble as his head was lulled on Magnus' shoulder whilst Chairman was curled in his lap and purring up a storm as Alec brushed his fingers through his fur. Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's head, the teen hearing something about _sleep_ and _bed_ that evening and with heavy lidded eyes he and Chairman would pulled safely into Magnus' strong arms and were carried off to the master bedroom.

Alec had spent many nights at Magnus' place before, most on the couch, but lately that had travelled to the bedroom on various occasions now. 

Actually, various was a little extreme since it had only happened thrice before, and although it was a very new feeling, Alec enjoyed each time it happened, waking up to see Magnus' sleeping face before him as the warlock was usually facing him, Alec curled securely into his side, head on his robe covered chest as he basked in how truly and utterly beautiful his older boyfriend was.

None of the times that Magnus had taken him off to bed had turned sexual, for Alec wasn't quite there just yet, and Magnus was ever the perfect gentleman to him. On the times Magnus hadn't carried him, which had happened twice, the other time they would just crawl into his super comfortable bed and be facing each other, pale light illuminating their faces as they spoke in whispers, telling each other how their days had been since they last saw each other and shared in some tender kisses through their chatter too. Alec always fell asleep to the deep sensual drawl of Magnus' voice, feeling lips against his cheek and forehead, Magnus wishing him pleasant dreams, which he was sure he mumbled in return. After all, Alec had never felt so comfortable before, except when he was with Magnus, and he always had the best sleeps at his boyfriend's place.

Whilst things hadn't yet gotten sexual, that didn't mean Alec didn't want to take the next step, he just didn't know how to bring it up. He was also well aware of the fact they hadn't been together long either. Of course he recalled what Andrew had said to him, about the whole _you'll know when you know_ but Alec was a little frustrated lately because of those words. The whole 'knowing' side of things, he was pretty sure he was there, but trying to transfer that into words so Magnus knew too, well that was proving difficult.

Alec wasn't so sure if he should go for the Andrew route either, what with throwing himself at his warlock boyfriend, which would totally make Magnus pick up on his sexual vibes for him, but the teen thought that might be a turn off. He knew every couple was different, going about their relationships a certain way that best suited them, but the problem for Alec was the simple fact he didn't know what 'best' suited he and Magnus. He also didn't have a lot of research to go on either. Jace and Izzy weren't exactly good models to base his own relationship off of, and then there was Andrew and Lorenzo with how quickly they dove into bed and poor Lydia was separated from her fiancé so that wasn't going to help. He definitely wasn't going to his parents for dating advice either. They may have been together for twenty years, but they were both nephilim and a perfect heterosexual couple, something Alec couldn't relate to at all. 

Then there was the fact his head would swim with all the romantic gestures Magnus bestowed on him throughout their dates and Alec was sure just launching himself at the warlock, ripping off his own clothes in the process, may come across as offensive to his boyfriend. Plus, there was also the simple fact that maybe Magnus was not at the 'sex step' just yet either. Just because his boyfriend – who had 17000 relationships to his name, which Alec was still trying to wrap his head around when he made Magnus give him a figure one evening – was insanely experienced, it didn't mean he was ready to take that step with Alec.

As the days passed, by the angel Alec was seriously working his mind into a frenzy with his over thinking because he was now feeling slightly desperate to deepen their relationship further. He wondered if there was a book called _Sex for Dummies_ or something like that out there that he could get his hands on which may offer him insight into how to bring up sex with your smoking hot boyfriend. He so wanted to get to that next step, because by the angel as the days drifted by, Magnus was looking more and more breathtaking by the minute to Alec. Especially during the evening when the man was fresh from a shower, make-up free, hair washed and slightly damp and unruly and the warlock was usually wearing black and gold printed silken pyjama bottoms and the tied up matching robe. 

Alec always got teasing glimpses of golden-bronze skin which he so wanted to run his hands over, maybe even his lips and tongue too, becoming utterly transfixed as he licked his own lips as Magnus moved about his home. The shadowhunter had even blinked several times to realise the warlock was looking right back at him, a coy smile taking over and that is when Alec's body went into a 'flight or fight' situation as he would stammer something incomprehensible and then go dashing into the main bathroom for his own shower, Magnus' beautiful laughter echoing throughout the apartment as Alec locked himself inside, cheeks blushing bright red and cock in the process of becoming half hard.

On those very rare occasions, after the teen subjected himself to a cold shower, Alec would emerge, unable to look at Magnus for several long minutes. Alec was sure from then on that Magnus knew he was struggling with his thoughts on how to bring up sex with him, but his warlock seemed intent on making him broach the topic because by that stage, Alec may be comfortable enough to actually talk about it when that day came.

Unfortunately, that day had yet to arrive.

That is not to say that they hadn't gone further then kissing. After all, Alec constantly lost himself in the warlock's sensual kisses, so much so over time he had felt the pads of Magnus' fingers under his shirt, caressing tentatively at his warm pale skin, thumb pads brushing over his hipbones, up his sides or even caressing the small of his back. Each touch, even as tender and tentative as they had been sent shock-waves through Alec. His moans were like music to Magnus' ears as their make-out sessions grew hotter and hotter, so much so, on one or two occasions Alec had lost his jacket and shirt, groaning and shuddering as Magnus' right hand traced expertly over his quivering abs whilst his left hand was wrapped around his neck, delving deeper into his mouth as he was held in place, the heated kiss making his head practically spin.

There was even the time when Alec, half naked, was positive that he was going to crawl into Magnus' lap, straddle him like he did in his dreams, maybe even grind their erect and clothed cocks together, but the moment burst when his phone went off, alerting him to the fact he was needed back at the Institute. With cheeks pink, breath laboured, Alec would get dressed and be apologising at the same time. Magnus never said anything, just gifting him a smile and a farewell kiss as Alec went rushing out of the warlock's apartment.

Then there was the time that Alec had actually started to pop the buttons on Magnus' vest, fingers fumbling and eager to get his warlock half naked like himself, but again their time was interrupted by messages on his phone. 

Clearly Alec had not learnt his lesson from their first date, or the ones following afterwards regarding switching off his phone. This was mainly because it was something that Alec had never done before. He'd always been on hand, any time – day or night – for whatever shadowhunter business was needed of him. He was probably the most reliable shadowhunter in New York, maybe even being seen that way because outside the Institute, Alec didn't have a personal life, secret or otherwise, like his fellow shadowhunters. 

Until now that is.

As the interruptions became more and more frequent, Alec got more and more frustrated. Especially on what had turned into the best night of his life, for Alec had finally crawled into Magnus' lap, sitting on his thighs as he licked into Magnus' mouth, his warlock's head tilted back since he sat higher. He'd even gotten a lovely moan from Magnus because of his gesture to climb into Magnus' lap. 

The surge of power that fluttered through Alec, ended up in his groin when Magnus' hands gripped the belt loops of his jeans, yanking him closer and their cocks brushed, Alec choking as his brain registered not only his own hardness but that of Magnus' as well! He was desperate to ignore it, puffy swollen lips breaking from Magnus' when Alec arched his neck, giving Magnus all the skin on offer there without putting up a fight as his boyfriend sucked hickey after hickey onto his deflect rune while holding him flush in his lap. Alec was a shaking hot mess, Magnus' name echoing through the living room before the teen couldn't take it any longer and he secured his arms around Magnus' neck and thrust his lips back to Magnus' grinning ones, needing the warlock's kisses and caresses like he needed oxygen.

Unfortunately, each time Alec thought, maybe, just maybe Magnus might get the hint and just go to the sex step without them needing a bloody conversation about it, the moment was interrupted and Alec would blush as he scampered out of Magnus' lap, fumbling around for where his shirt and jacket had been thrown, grinning sheepishly when Magnus would snap them on him. 

As per usual Magnus style, the warlock was his wonderful self, gentlemanly walking him to his front door, always telling him to be safe and to call him if there were any problems. Alec would always melt into the goodbye kiss, finding it harder and harder to leave Magnus' apartment and his building as the days rolled on.

But he was a shadowhunter and he had to remember that he had a job to do, just as Magnus would mumble against his lips during their lovely goodbye kisses. When the warlock closed his front door, Alec would finally turn away from it, pretty much skipping down the stairs, a grin on his lips before activating his speed rune, turning all serious as he'd end up back at the Institute in minutes.

When he arrived, each and every time he did, Alec's good mood about he and Magnus and how they'd progressed in becoming more intimate were immediately crushed when he entered the Ops Centre and was told by the night shift staff that his team (bar Clary in Alec's mind and of course Andrew since he was away in Madrid on assignment) were once again getting patched up in the infirmary.

Tonight was one of those nights, Alec having spent another lovely evening with Magnus, ready to curl up on the couch with his boyfriend and watching something called _Project Runway_ , but that didn't happen when his phone began to ping with messages. Alec let out a sigh, pulling Chairman off his lap, apologising verbally to him since Magnus' furry companion was very displeased that he was leaving them. Alec would spend a couple extra minutes peppering Chairman with affection, Magnus rolling his eyes at his cat and then he would help Alec into his jacket before watching him place on his weapons and holster his stele, shove his feet in his boots and then he was kissed goodbye and Alec was gone. Another foiled night as Magnus would sprawl on the lounge and binge watch the program himself, Chairman curling up on his stomach to keep him company.

That night, instead of racing back, Alec decided on a nice evening stroll instead and wondering who he would have to kill for fucking up his wonderful evening with Magnus. He'd been so looking forward to his day off tomorrow, which was meant to be waking to the wonderful smell of Magnus cooking him blueberry pancakes from scratch, the sexy man bringing them back to the bedroom where they would eat it together and where Alec was sure he would finally indulge Magnus in possibly even feeding a little of the pancakes to him by hand too. Even with a blush on his cheeks.

Afterwards, he had hoped they would share in some kissing, after brushing their teeth of course, and then Magnus was taking him on a day trip to Brazil! The warlock had some work there, which would only take a couple of hours to complete and then the rest of the day was all theirs. Magnus had even been building on an inventory to take him on a grand tour of Rio! Alec had been looking forward to it. Even more so when Magnus said he didn't have to just twiddle his thumbs for those two hours he was off at his meeting, because Magnus had asked Alec to attend it with him! To say the teen was surprised was an understatement. After all, Magnus was having a meeting with other warlock's and was inviting him, a nephilim, to attend it. That was rare, even with the hard work Magnus and his father had been doing the past decade to try and forge alliances, friendships, communication channels between all races. Alec had tried not to blush when Magnus had given him a wink and stated that he could be his _Pretty Boy Assistant_ which would make his fellow warlock's envious.

Not that that was happening now with his return to the Institute as Alec stalked towards the infirmary to check on his family. And Clary. Maybe.

Upon entering the infirmary, which only house the four teens, Alec suspected that either Izzy or Jace would have told their usual treating doctor to take a hike, since the older man wasn't there. His eyes scanned the scene he was looking upon right now as Izzy had a bandage around her left forearm, a few cuts and bruises and was in the process of wrapping Lydia's right wrist. Alec wasn't sure if she had an injury there or possibly a strain. She also had some scrapes and bruises but they would all heal in days, if not hours by using iratze's accordingly. Alec's blue orbs finally shifted over to one of the other infirmary beds as Jace was sitting on it, leaning back into the pillows and his shirt was rolled up, a nasty gash on his abdomen. Clary was trying to carve an iratze into his skin, but her hands were shaking.

What was known as _Protective Parabatai Mode_ flared to life in Alec, the door slamming behind him and scaring the four occupants inside.

“Alec!” There was an apology in Izzy's gaze, for she knew how hard he'd been working and how much he'd been looking forward to a night off with Magnus, but they had ruined it when the four of them staggered back into the Ops Centre all banged up as they were. Of course someone there would tell Alec about them. 

Izzy's lips snapped shut as Alec placed up his left hand to silence her and stalked towards them. Or more importantly towards Jace and Clary.

“Its not what you think.” Jace began, already on the defensive. “I didn't see the vampire behind me as I was battling another one and before she could swipe at me, Clary got in the way and defended me.” Alec looked the redhead over to see she had about three bandages covering wounds up and also had cuts and bruises on her skin.

“Its true Alec.” His gaze shifted to Lydia as she confirmed Jace's story before returning his blue orbs to his parabatai and Clary once more.

“Step aside.” He ordered of the redhead, she not giving him any attitude as she scrambled off the bed, backing away as she watched Alec pull out his stele from his thigh holster and then sat down where she had been. “Is this your main injury?” Jace gave a jerked nod of the head, a little perplexed at Alec's sudden change in behaviour. Previously his brother and parabatai would be flipping out on them, him mostly, but not this evening.

“What's happening?” Clary asked softly as she watched the iratze Alec carved into Jace's skin, near his wound, practically glow golden.

“Runes drawn by parabatai's are way more powerful then being drawn, or trying to be drawn, by others.” It was the truth, and also a little dig at Clary for she'd not been able to draw the iratze into Jace. She was probably still trying to get used to using the stele for a start.

Wide emerald eyes watched as Jace's wound finally stopped bleeding and Alec went about wiping it clean with antiseptic liquid which made Jace hiss at and then he placed on a healing and numbing cream, a bit of gauze padding and then wrapped a bandage around Jace's waist without saying anything else.

“Alec has been patching Jace up since they were kids.” Izzy offered up as Alec finally sat back, his 'patching up' abilities practically perfect with how many wounds he and Jace had gotten during their early days.

“Not too tight?” Alec asked and Jace shook his head. _Nurse Alec_ had quite the hidden touch as Jace rolled down his blood and ichor spattered brown shirt.

“Hey Clary, why don't you come with me and Lydia for a midnight snack?” The two boys shifted their gaze to Izzy, determination flashing across her face as she was not leaving here without the redhead and also making sure the two of them finally talked in some way considering the tension and strain that had been going on.

“Um...”

“Its alright, go.” Jace gestured softly and Clary squeezed his hand before heading off with Izzy and Lydia.

“Don't cook Izzy.” Both Alec and Jace voiced simultaneously, smiles forming over their lips at their complaining sister who was now being dragged out of the infirmary by Lydia and Clary.

When the door clicked closed, Jace swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat on the edge with Alec sitting right next to him, the older teen having clenched his hands in his lap, stele already back within its holster.

“These little skirmishes you keep coming across...” Jace gave a grunt, stipulating he was listening to Alec. “Have you told anyone else of your...plan?” Its not like it was a brilliant idea, but Alec didn't want to get into an argument since this was the most they had been able to stand each other in quite some time.

“Why?”

“They are happening far too frequently Jace.” He was waiting for some sort of argument but when Jace let out a sigh, that eased Alec a little.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Alec watched as Jace furrowed his eyebrows. “I'm not stopping what I'm doing though. I feel like each one is bringing me a step closer to getting some answers.”

“What you do, regardless of whether I agree with it or not, you're still going to do it.” Alec couldn't help but give Jace's shoulder a slight nudge, their eyes locking for a moment. “Its just who you are Jace and I wouldn't want you to change.” Alec gave a tiny grin. “All I'm asking is that you tell me what you're doing.”

“You didn't like that last time.”

“That's because it was a stupid idea, these constant injuries are proof of that, but also, you didn't tell me.” Golden eyes looked up at him. “Izzy had to call me, tell me you were cooking something up and I came back to listen, pretty much forcing it from you back then.”

“Well...”

“I might not always agree with your plans, if any of them...” Alec was pleased when Jace cracked a smile at that. “But I still want to know any and all of them. We're meant to be parabatai and like dad said, we made an oath, made a promise to always watch each others backs. I know we can't always be with each other, but I'll still have your back Jace.” Alec let out a sigh as he raked a hand through his messy hair. “Not going with you that night, when you told me that plan, it was one of the hardest decisions I've ever had to make. I don't ever want to go up against you Jace, but sometimes...sometimes you need to listen to me.”

“You need to listen to me too.” Jace griped back.

“I know that. And that night I did listen. I didn't agree to any of what you and Clary cooked up, but I still let you go because I knew I wasn't going to be able to stop you. You need to understand that I'm thinking bigger picture here. About what could happen if these unsanctioned missions are found out and the punishments that could form from it.” At the flash in those golden eyes, Alec knew Jace hadn't thought that far ahead at all. He gave the younger nephilim another nudge to his shoulder, their eyes locking. “See, I'm always thinking of you. Always wanting to protect you.”

“I...”

“I'm currently on guard because Clary has just shown up the way she has and we don't know her history and for me that is hard to grasp.” Jace gave a slight nod at that. “I'm not trying to get between whatever you and Clary have either. Or whatever you're trying to find out about her and the connection you have with her, but I need you to start being smart about things. Or smarter I should say.” Alec placed his hand on Jace's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. “Remember, you're not doing this alone. You've got Clary with you, a very inexperienced nephilim who depends on your guidance and protection. Also, please don't forget that our sister and friend are also with you, placing their lives on the line for you and Clary.” Alec watched Jace's lips part at that. “You are our best warrior Jace and when I'm not with you, I expect you to not only look after Clary like you do blindly, but you have to look after my girls too.” Alec immediately saw the grin forming on the blonde's lips. “What?”

“You called Clary a nephilim.” Blue eyes rolled because of course that is the part that Jace picked up on. Golden eyes flashed up at him, a seriousness clouding them and making them sparkle brighter. With honesty. “I'll try and be more cautious.”

“Thank you.” It was all Alec could ask for since Jace was pretty much a loose cannon at the best of times. 

The boys went quiet again, Jace picking up on Alec rubbing at where his parabatai rune lay beneath his grey shirt and didn't want to think about the blocks they had on them and cleared his throat, needing to talk about something else.

“So, how long have you and Magnus been an item?”

“Wh-What? What are you talking about?” Alec tried to ignore the thundering of his heart.

“Come on Alec, I'm not an idiot.” This time it was Jace who did the nudging. “You kissed him, in front of us, remember?” Alec felt heat rush to his cheeks. After all, how could he forget. “For that to happen, since I know you aren't loose like Izzy and I when it comes to relationships, it means something serious is happening between the two of you right?”

“Um...”

“Right?” Alec had no hope of lying to his brother and parabatai and gave a jerked nod of the head. “Are you happy?” Alec gave another tiny affirmative nod, trying to will the image out of his head of what he and Magnus had been doing prior to him getting the call to return to the Institute. “Cool.” Alec looked weirdly at his brother and parabatai at hearing that one word response. “That doesn't mean I'm not going to give him the shovel talk at some point.” Alec let out a snort as he shook his head. He wasn't so sure as to what Jace would say to Magnus if he even tried to do that, but he doubted his snarling blonde brother would scare off a centuries old warlock. 

Alec tried to ignore the fluttering of his heart thanks to that thought and squirmed a little on the edge of the bed. He was never good at this kind of talk, maybe even Jace was a bit crap at it too, but in order to get the conversation away from his own love life, Alec finally placed on his big boy pants and turned the conversation on his brother.

“How are you and Clary going?” Golden eyes looked up at him. “Come on Jace, I know how many girls you've been with since you pretty much discovered them when you were 12 years old, and you've never looked at any of them the way you do her.”

“Its a bit complicated.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that

“I think... I think I was falling in love.” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. “I don't know, maybe I'm sick or something.” The dark haired teen wasn't quite sure why his brother said it like that and also the whole 'sick' comment too. Had something happened between the both of them and now Jace was having second thoughts?

“Jace...” The dark haired teen squeezed the blonde's hand for a few seconds before letting go. “Falling in love is...falling in love. Its a precious moment to cherish.” Alec didn't think that was all that complicated. He kind of looked forward to having that feeling himself one day. What he gathered was the fact that perhaps Jace needed to accept his own feelings for the redhead and just needed to act on them, tell her even. 

“That's not the best bit though.” Alec heard the sarcasm in that.

“Oh?”

“I think we're related.”

“What?” Alec furrowed his eyebrows. He did hear that correctly right?

“I think... I think Clary is my sister.” Jace didn't even need to look at Alec to know the dark haired teen was wide eyed with his mouth hanging open. “The memories that Magnus got Valak to give back to me, its taking awhile for them to all make sense, but the ones I have seen so far, even if they still don't make sense, Clary is in them.” Jace gulped down the lump that was wedged in his throat. This was a lot to take in and a lot for him to shoulder and in all honesty, regardless of the strain between him and Alec, there was no one else he would rather help shoulder his pain then him. “In these memories its like...like Clary and I grew up together.”

“But... But you're really a Herondale and she's...” Alec stopped there as they didn't know who she was really. Clary had said she grew up in an orphanage so it was possible but...

“I've tried asking again, but Clary gets all weird about it. I don't like pushing her when she looks near tears when I try and pry. I mean, selfishly I want to know, because it will help me find some answers, but I don't like upsetting her either.” Alec gave a nod of the head. “In the memories that have come forth, its like wherever we were, we were always together and I...I was always holding her hand, cuddling her and protecting her.”

“There are different versions of protecting someone Jace.”

“It felt... It felt very brotherly.” That was a bitter pill to swallow.

“Oh...” What else could he say? Alec's heart gave for the troubled and vulnerable look Jace was currently revealing to him. He hadn't seen him look like that in years. Like he were begging him to give him all the answers to right his world again. “Well, um, back then, maybe it looks brotherly because you were just kids. You wouldn't have known about love back then so...” Alec fumbled his way through his thoughts.

“Always trying to find the positive out of nothing huh?”

“I like my headstrong and cocky parabatai who believes in himself more then this one with a thousand and one questions and doubts. That's meant to be me after all.” Jace snorted at that, his eyes closing as he tilted his head and rested it against Alec's strong shoulder.

“Give him a few minutes to come back to cause trouble.” Alec chuckled as he dropped his head atop of Jace's own and felt his brother's tense shoulders ease. Alec had no idea how long Jace had been stewing on these thoughts for and hoped, even a little, him being here, beside him, was helping.

“Have you spoken to Clary about this?”

“No. Just been trying to not think about it to be honest. Its been hard though.” Alec could understand that.

“Its going to be alright Jace.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Alec repeated as the boys fell quiet for several long moments.

“You think you could ease up on her a little now? You know, because she's my sister and all and I want her and you to actually get along.”

“Your _supposed_ sister Jace. I want all the facts before coming to that definitive conclusion.” Alec shifted slightly, pressing his lips into blonde locks. “And then I'll think about it.” He softly murmured and got a chuckle from the blonde. 

The conversation died again until Jace wanted, needed to talk about something else or go do something else.

“Think we should go check on the girls? Make sure Izzy isn't poisoning Lydia and Clary?” Alec shifted, allowing Jace to shift away from leaning against him as they stood up together.

“I think we better.” Alec remarked with a smirk on his lips. He shifted his gaze to Jace's abdomen. “You need another iratze or anything?”

“I'm good.” Jace remarked as the boys headed off to the mess hall to see what kind of damage Izzy could be doing at midnight. The kitchen staff would have retired for the evening already and any shadowhunters on the night shift usually had pre-made sandwiches and cut up fruit waiting for them as snacks.

#

In the early hours of the morning, when the group of five finally retired to their respective quarters to sleep, the two boys went to sleep with smiles on their faces again.

#

(The Next Day - In Madrid...) 

Lorenzo was currently walking the cobbled streets of Madrid with a very quiet Andrew at his side. His shadowhunter could be quiet at times, lost in whatever he was thinking about, being that way when he would be completing his usual morning rituals, but generally his sweet nephilim would be talking to him about something. Lorenzo had thought that perhaps Andrew would have at least come up with a plan of attack once they got to the Madrid Institute since they hadn't actually talked about a plan for when they got there at all.

This morning, which was finally the day Andrew decided they would venture to the Institute, they had gotten up early, or more or less Andrew had. The teen has kissed him sweetly on the cheek as he murmured about going to go do some training in his rather grand backyard, Lorenzo actually having conjured him an outside training hall in his grounds and an outside target practice lane for his knife throwing too. He'd been smothered in kisses for his gesture last week and Lorenzo was pretty proud of himself that day. Although he was pretty proud of himself most days regardless. 

Andrew had slid out of bed this morning, Lorenzo having grunted at the disturbance, half asleep, and drifted back into slumber for who knows how long before he was woken again when he heard water running from his ensuite. As comfortable as his four poster super king bed was, the thought of joining his boyfriend for a morning shower was not about to be passed up. 

That had been fun and Lorenzo hoped he could turn it into a little bit of a ritual for them, however, now was not the time to think on that as he shifted his gaze to his dear boyfriend, needing to know what had him so preoccupied.

“Andrew? Everything alright?” Lorenzo saw the far off look in those pretty light blue eyes and knew Andrew was deep in thought. 

# Begin Flashback #

Andrew had delayed he and Lorenzo from going to the Madrid Institute, because frankly, he just wasn't ready for it. He loved being in his bubble of safety and happiness with Lorenzo at his mansion. 

The mansion which Andrew was quickly falling in love with over the past two weeks. He hadn't yet had an opportunity to check all 30+ rooms out just yet, but what he'd seen so far, Andrew was a fan.

Then there was Lorenzo's staff – all warlocks – and they were absolutely wonderful to him. Even with him being a nephilim. Lorenzo's staff technically consisted of six members, but Alec had only seen and met two of them – Miguel and Maria – a married warlock couple who'd been together for 150 years now and had been employed by Lorenzo for the past century. Andrew was nervous meeting them, shaking their hands when he was introduced as Lorenzo's boyfriend (and blushing whilst he was at it too) but the couple hadn't batted an eye. Andrew assumed they were fine with him because Lorenzo had no issues with him wandering his stately home and grounds and pretty didn't care that he had shacked up with Lorenzo since their arrival.

As time passed, Andrew got to chat more with Maria, since Miguel was busy doing _warlock business_ with Lorenzo, but when he did speak to the man, he was very accommodating with him. Maria was helping him to relearn the language, since Andrew was rusty and was getting a better understanding of the respect that the couple had for Lorenzo. 

Andrew had noticed how much the couple referred to his boyfriend as _Senor Rey_ and later found it was used as more of a form of respect and not because Lorenzo was their employer. It was then Andrew came to realise that these two warlocks were actually like family to his boyfriend which made him super happy. 

Maria had even told him how Lorenzo had saved her and had introduced her to Miguel who was already part of his staff all those years ago. For Maria, she was repaying a life debt to Lorenzo, but never saw it that way because to her, he was a good man. Andrew had beamed happily at hearing this story and was even more ecstatic when Maria had let him on a secret.

The best way to make Lorenzo an Old Fashioned.

The smile on Andrew's face sparkled in his light blue eyes as Maria painstakingly taught him how to make Lorenzo's favourite drink, spending hours on it and that evening the teen put his skills to the test when the four of them sat down for dinner. When he had done it, Andrew had felt an all body flush ripple through him when he presented Lorenzo with the drink. The warlock arched an eyebrow at the offering, catching Maria's pointed stare and took it from his eager boyfriend. He was watched very closely by the adorable nephilim to gauge his response and after taking a sip, Lorenzo gave a nod of approval for Andrew's efforts. 

The shit eating grin didn't leave Andrew's lips for the rest of the evening. The only time it did finally disappear was when Lorenzo peeled his clothing off by hand, peppering his lightly flushed body with kisses and caresses, making him gasp and shudder before Lorenzo consumed him in every way imaginable. Andrew had ached for two days straight afterwards, probably even walking funny and tried not to think whether Miguel and Maria could tell.

The other four members of Lorenzo's staff actually consisted of another warlock couple, they having been with Lorenzo for just over eighty years now. Alfredo and Tiodora who were both around a century or so in age, were currently on a well deserved holiday since their past decade they had been raising two warlock children they had adopted as their own. The two boys, who were not actually staff, but sometimes helped out – when they weren't causing mischief – were now eight and ten years old, still very much children and still learning the ropes of who and what they were and honing their magic, constantly living in the protective and very warded bubble that was Rey Manor. 

This trip was the first time they were venturing away from Lorenzo's home and was going to test not only Alfredo and Tiodora, but the young warlock boys as well. 

When Andrew had heard about them, he was super excited to meet them, but Lorenzo had told him that with their mortal mothers having been slain in cold blood, the boys were still very sensitive to people shifting into their protective bubble outside those that resided here since they were two years old. Lorenzo went on to explain that they were still skittish around him, even though he'd been with them since they were toddlers, but were better these days since it was his magic, his wards that protected them and their parents here. 

He went on to explain that warlock children were fragile until they 'came of age' which was usually in teenage years and were highly unlikely to warm to others until that time as their imprint on their parents calmed a little by that stage. Pretty much from when they hit puberty if you wanted to think of it from mundane terms. It was actually very rare for a warlock, who had imprinted on their chosen parent or parents to want to let someone else in, Lorenzo, Miguel and Maria being the exception in this case. 

Andrew had no idea what Lorenzo was talking about, never having learned anything on the other races – at least not in-depth like this – and so Lorenzo kissed him sweetly on the forehead and told him he'd give him a book on it and Andrew was very happy about that. He loved reading and learning new things. Especially when it was about the race of his boyfriend. He also hoped it would help him in his new role too.

As Lorenzo went on to tell him of the gruesome discovery of several slain women, inclusive of the boys mothers, all happening in such a short period of time, the previous High Warlock, Diego Ruiz, was under a lot of pressure to locate the culprits of the murders. He had portaled to New York requesting Lorenzo's assistance on the matter, bringing all the research with him as they went over it together for three days straight.

It turned out to be one of their own kind, which was a horrible discovery for all, the young warlock committing the murders was actually hell bent on causing pain to others since he had watched his own mother die at the hands of another twisted warlock. Lorenzo had grinned softly at his frowning boyfriend who looked deeply concerned that young warlock children had such a horrendous beginning like that, including feeling sorry for the one that had done the killings because his life had started so badly too, turning him twisted. Lorenzo had decided to leave out the bit about watching the young warlock kill himself rather then be captured and placed on trial for his crimes.

'Remind me not to tell you of Magnus' or my upbringing.' Andrew chewed on his bottom lip, now looking more concerned, Lorenzo not realising he was actually going to say that, nor was he expecting the concern on his sweet nephilim's face. He was constantly surprised at how wonderful and angelic his dusky blonde boyfriend was and wrapped him up in his embrace.

'I'm sorry you and Magnus and all the other warlock children have such rough beginnings.'

'It's part of our curse of being half demon, our blood considered tainted by many, but it does help build us into who we become.'

'I know but...' Lorenzo watched Andrew draw a pattern into his clothed chest with his index finer, stewing on his thoughts. 'I want to hug you all. Take all the pain away.' Light blue eyes gazed seriously, but also sadly up at dark mysterious orbs. 'I want to tell you all that its going to be alright. That you will all get through your hardships and become wonderful warlocks that I'll eventually have the privilege of meeting.' 

'Mi amor...' Lorenzo mumbled as he squeezed Andrew tight. Such a precious, precious being that he held in his arms. 'I promise, it won't be long and you will get to meet the boys. I'm even certain they'll adore you.'

'You think so? I hate the thought of them being frightened of me.'

'Never going to happen.' Lorenzo murmured since he believed Andrew was one of the purest and sweetest beings on the planet. 'They are taking the long way back from the Spiral Labyrinth, taking time out as they immerse the boys in interacting more with mundanes and downworlders as its time to do that now.'

'Do all warlocks go to the Spiral Labyrinth at some point in their lives?'

'Yes, its like going to the Academy for Shadowhunters. The Spiral Labyrinth is also the true home of warlocks. Older warlocks are generally summoned back every year. It sort of becomes like a massive party with a lot of orgy's too.' Lorenzo felt Andrew stiffen in his arms. 'Which I do not partake in.' He was quick to voice. That eased those tense shoulders as he pressed a kiss to Andrew's dusky blonde locks.

'Does Magnus?' Lorenzo knew he was asking for his dark haired brother.

'No. Magnus doesn't do that anymore either. He doesn't like going back to the Labyrinth much. There is a lot of pressure on his shoulders being one of the elders in our rapidly declining race.' Blue eyes lifted to look up at him. 'Everyone looks to him and a few other elders for leadership and advice. It can be very draining, but when he is one of our most powerful warlocks, it is expected of him to look over our people.' Andrew felt sorry for Magnus at hearing that. He thought, if it was him, the pressure would consume him and he'd probably run away. 'When Magnus is constantly being asked back to the Labyrinth to mentor, educate, provide research, invent, train, guide, heal, govern, prosecute, create spells, use potions, it does take a toll on him.'

'Prosecute?' Andrew had softly asked.

'Its part of Warlock Law. Like Nephilim you have a council and you go on trial and receive punishment for any founded wrong doing.' Andrew nodded his head at that. 'Well, Magnus is that for our people. He has two consorts under him that take on that responsibility as well. Ones he appointed to assist him in such matters.'

'Are you one of them?'

'I am. I've been doing it for fifty years now.'

'Have you... Have you had to punish your kind?'

'We have.'

'In death?' It was voiced so softly, Lorenzo had barely heard it.

'Yes.' He felt his boyfriend shudder at that. 'Magnus, Ragnor and I are very passionate about upholding our laws. We know we have a long way to go, but we want to instil in our people honour and respect. We want them to know that protecting the innocent, the weak and the young is what a true warlock should do. We also want to open up communications with the other races, but it is a constant uphill battle, and personally, its been hard for me to do this because of what happened in my past, but I believe in Magnus and Robert's vision for a world with equality.'

'You are very loyal to him.'

'I am now. I never was in the beginning.'

'There is a story there, I can tell.' Andrew finally shifted a bit back from being cuddled so dearly close to Lorenzo to look up at him.

'There is.' Andrew could instantly feel the shift in the air, Lorenzo clearly not ready to voice that part of his life.

'What's the Spiral Labyrinth like?' The warlock arched an eyebrow at that. 'Nephilim aren't allowed there and we don't really have any books on it so I was just curious is all. You don't have to tell me.' Andrew was quick to get that out.

'Its very lush and grand, made of glass and crystal and gold. There are forests and waterfalls and flowers everywhere. Magic is freely used, no one has to glamour their marks and things like parties, orgy's and nudity is common ground there.' Lorenzo watched Andrew blush at that. 'Not always though, because not all warlocks are like that, especially in front of impressionable youngsters, but it does happen. Has been that way for centuries.'

'Ok...'

'In a sense, its almost like the Seelie Realm, but us warlocks know how to be way grander. Probably even bolder too. Especially when it comes to accepting ones self and others.'

'So basically your saying warlocks are the horniest race?' Lorenzo chuckled at that, gifting Andrew a wink which made the teen blush at. After all, look how much they'd been going at it since they met.

'The Spiral Labyrinth becomes our resting place too.' Lorenzo continued on.

'What do you mean?'

'When a warlock dies...' Andrew frowned at that. 'Our last rite is usually gifted to us by a High Warlock. It is a very touching mourning ceremony and a rite of passage to the after life where a farewell is given to us in an ancient demonic language, one that no longer exists, but is passed down from High Warlock to High Warlock to keep the tradition alive. Finally, when the farewell is spoken, an ancient song is then offered up, allowing us peace as our bodies will dissolve into a ball of energy before exploding and then somewhere along the way our soul is meant to travel back to the Spiral Labyrinth and to our final resting place.' Lorenzo saw Andrew's lips part as he drank all of this in. 'That's only if you've been a good warlock that is. You won't know where your soul is going until it actually happens. You will either end up at the Spiral Labyrinth, almost like our version of heaven in a sense or transported to Edom to live out your days in hell or maybe even endless wandering in purgatory.'

'What...' Andrew's question died instantly, quickly realising he probably didn't have the right to ask whether Lorenzo knew, if god forbid he ended up dying, as to whether he knew where his soul would end up, even if the man had said one doesn't know until you die, but he still wondered. 

'What is it?' Andrew shook his head and although Lorenzo was suspicious, he didn't pry. 'Usually, in a moment of extreme vulnerability a warlock will request a blood oath with a High Warlock to outline his or her last rite in the off chance they die unexpectedly or if they just give up on life due to mental and physical fatigue and illness. Its sort of like our last Will and Testament in a sense.'

'Have you?'

'Hm?' Lorenzo hadn't caught the mumble properly.

'Have you done that? Asked someone to be your guide if you...if you...' Andrew was finding it hard to finish his sentence, breath hitching when Lorenzo cupped his face. He hates the thought of loosing Lorenzo at all! Even being a mortal man and knowing he was definitely going to pass away before Lorenzo, the very thought of this world not having the man in it, even a hundred years from now sent tears to Andrew's eyes.

'I have.' A shuddered breath broke through his dry lips. 'I have asked Magnus to be my guide if the time ever came for that to happen.' Lorenzo watched Andrew bite on his bottom lip, eyes glassy and it made Lorenzo's heart clench. 'That is a long way off mi amor.' Preferably Lorenzo was hoping for it not to happen for at least another solid 500 years or so. Andrew jerked his head into a nod, holding on tight to Lorenzo as the warlock embraced him once more, kissing the top of his head sweetly to try and offer him comfort at such talk. When Andrew finally relaxed, Lorenzo let go of him so he could start wandering his vast gallery room. 'Truthfully, as beautiful as the Spiral Labyrinth is, and it'll always be a part of our lives, it is also stifling to be there at times too.'

'That's understandable.' Lorenzo arched an eyebrow at that. 'Its not home to you.' The dusky blonde grinned before shifting his attention to another painting. Andrew stared adorably at it, head tilted and looked rather puzzled at it which just looked like a child had splattered blotches of brightly coloured paints onto canvas and nothing else. 

'You are.' The words slipped out of Lorenzo's lips before he could stop them as he watched his angel boy wander the vast room, hands behind his back as he gazed about in wonder at his vast and eclectic and eccentric collection.

'Mm, did you say something?' Andrew was looking at him over his shoulder, several metres away.

'No...' The warlock muttered as he walked after his nephilim as he was now gazing up at a portrait painting, utterly mesmerised. Andrew jerked his gaze to Lorenzo, seeing the resemblance instantly, but he still had to ask.

'Is that your...'

'My mother, Lucia.' Lorenzo confirmed, always feeling his heart ache for she had been slain. She had been dead for centuries now and yet he still missed her like she'd been taken from him yesterday. Lorenzo broke from his thoughts when Andrew's warm hand took hold of his own.

'She's beautiful.' Andrew remarked softly, truthfully. 'You definitely take after her.' The dusky blonde grinned and Lorenzo felt the hurt within him ease. His pain never vanished that quickly.

'Keep talking like that and I may very well drag you back to bed.' Lorenzo enjoyed the flush on Andrew's cheeks. 

In truth, since he and Andrew arrived they hadn't much ventured far from his master suite. They'd really only escaped because Lorenzo had made mention three days after their arrival that he should greet his staff, face to face and not via fire message he'd done before. That was the first time Andrew even knew Lorenzo actually _had_ people in his mansion! 

Andrew had pried his heavier body off him, Lorenzo slipping out of his tight crevice as he demanded to meet them since Andrew hated being a horrible guest, which was awfully cute, and so they'd gone to shower and then they met up with Miguel and Maria in the massive kitchen and dining room.

Over the next two weeks, Andrew had become fast friends with Miguel and Maria, and Lorenzo was very pleased to see this.

At Lorenzo's previous comment, about wanting to drag Andrew off to bed, it took the adorable teen far too long to react to Lorenzo's lewd gesture, his fist finally balling up as he went to thump his warlock for saying that, but Lorenzo predicted it and got out of the way.

'Tell me more about warlocks.'

'In what way?'

'Any way you want. I want to hear about you and your people from you.' That warmed Lorenzo's heart more then he thought possible. Usually no one wanted to hear about his life, the people he found important or his people in general.

'Well, the Labyrinth is usually where many of our abandoned young are raised by retired warlocks stationed there. Sometimes, they are adopted out by very giving warlocks like Alfredo and Tiodora and luckily that is what happened to Salvador and Benicio.' Lorenzo gestured at another painting where Andrew came face to face with the missing group of four that resided in Rey Manor. 'Adopting warlock children is very rare, as I've already said, but with us being the ones to find the boys back then, I guess it wasn't hard for Tiodora to want to adopt them and give them a loving home.' That made Andrew sad, that more warlock children weren't adopted out. They were just innocent children and deserved all the love in the world in his books and even if he hadn't met the other couple, he was truly thankful they had such warm and caring hearts to open them up to two defenceless and very innocent children. 'At the age of ten, if the child has survived that long, they are inducted into existence, officially marked into our records as warlocks.'

'Why the age of ten?'

'A warlocks magic, if not honed, not accepted by themselves, it can kill them.' Light blue eyes widened and lips parted in shock. 'Fortunately, Magnus and I had our mothers with us for the first ten years of our lives, so we survived, even though Magnus said he didn't know who or what he was still back then, not until tragedy struck and he was forced to protect himself, his erratic magic coming forth then.' Andrew chewed on his lip. 'He always said he knew he was different, because as a warlock you get that feeling within you, but he just didn't know how different.' Lorenzo had caught himself then. 'However, that is not my story to tell.' He quickly threw that in. He hadn't meant to run his mouth off like that. 'With Salvador now being ten years old, it is why Alfredo and Tiodora are taking the long way back as they are inducting Salvador officially into their family registry and also setting up monthly classes for warlock training too. In two years they'll do the same for Benicio. I know I haven't been back in over a decade, but they have portaled to my place – Magnus' place – when I was High Warlock there and we've spent much time together. That is really the only time they've ventured out of the Manor with the boys, but knew it was safe because they were still within my wards, only this time in Brooklyn.'

Even though Andrew hadn't seen the boys properly, and he knew by the way Lorenzo spoke they had different mothers, which also probably meant different demonic fathers too, but continued to look up at the painting at how similar they seemed to be.

'They look like real brothers.'

'They are not blood brothers if that is what you mean.' Andrew nodded his head. 'However, like you and Alec, in their heart of hearts there is no one else they would protect more then each other. Like true brothers.' Andrew grinned at that. 'Benicio, the youngest, was found two years after Salvador was found. Salvador became his saviour in a sense, always protecting him the way he does. Just like I'm sure Alec protected you.' Andrew grinned at that.

'They are lucky to have each other.'

'Indeed.'

# End Flashback #

“Andrew!” Said shadowhunter jerked from his thoughts to look up at Lorenzo, catching the concern on his handsome face. “Are you alright?”

“Yes.” Andrew immediately responded, continuing their morning stroll towards their destination. They weren't far now.

Lorenzo was dolled up in expensive form fitting black attire, the only colour being the gold cravat around his neck. As per usual his black hair was slicked back in a ponytail and his goatee was trimmed to perfection. The warlock oozed confidence and sex appeal and Andrew tried not to drool at how gorgeous he was. He smelt wonderful too and finally took note of how Lorenzo rubbed at his chin.

“Did I cut you?” After there rather heated shower this morning, Andrew kicking Lorenzo out so he could have a cold one or else he was likely to have a hard on for the rest of the day, he finally got out, towel around his waist to see Lorenzo lathering up his face with shaving cream since he'd been a bit lapse in his appearance since its not like they were meeting anyone of importance at the moment. 

Andrew had asked if he could do it and Lorenzo had let him. Now he worried whether he had cut his handsome face.

“Not at all. For a nephilim who isn't used to shaving, you have quite skilled hands.” Even if Andrew was only still a teenager, he actually wasn't particularly hairy. Even his leg hair and armpit hair and other _particular_ hair down below was a light dusty blonde colouring. Not that Andrew had anything to worry about because apparently Lorenzo liked him like that so who was he to complain.

“I'm a Shadowhunter experienced in knives, so I should be good at it.” Andrew offered up the obvious considering his weapons belt, though glamoured, was loaded with about eight knives.

“Hmm...” Andrew's eyes were on Lorenzo again, drifting up and down his body. “You're staring at me quite heatedly mi amor.” Andrew blushed, ducking his head. “Not that I’m complaining. I like you watching me.” That got Andrew's heart racing as he continued to place one foot in front of the other with Lorenzo at his side who held a teasing smile on his lips. 

Andrew almost felt like his slovenly self should not be walking beside such a godlike figure, but his thousand and one thoughts eased when Lorenzo brushed his hand over his own, giving it a light squeeze in silent reassurance before shifting away. That simple touch meant everything to Andrew. 

Truthfully, if he was anywhere else, where there wasn't a possibility of running into someone he might know, he would have gladly taken hold of the warlock's hand and entwined their fingers, never letting go. 

“The city has changed much over the decade I've been gone.” Lorenzo decided to not tease his boyfriend too much and started on small talk instead.

“I've not been back here for about a year, and then before that was when the Institute was attacked and I was injured.” Lorenzo frowned at that. Andrew hadn't talked much about it, nor had he cared when Lorenzo heard about it whilst on his last travels before fighting in that battle and then taking over as High Warlock for Magnus, but now, the mere thought of Andrew being injured did not sit right with him at all.

“I'm glad you were so strong.”

“I'm not.”

“You are, mi amor, for you survived that attack and we were able to meet.” Andrew blushed at the clear affection he found in Lorenzo's dark eyes.

“Lorenzo, I...”

“Andy!?!” The dusky blonde whirled around to take note of some kids looking wide at them and more importantly one youngster who was running towards him! “I knew it was you Andy!”

“Max!” Andrew exclaimed as he caught the boy who pretty much launched himself at him. He gave the youngster a hearty squeeze, spinning him round whilst pressing his lips to the top of his head, already knowing Lorenzo was silently looking at him. “How are you doing Buddy?”

“I'm much better seeing you're here!” The kid beamed a smile, big brown eyes wide and sparkling up at him. “How long are you staying for?”

“I'm here on business so I won't be able to play with you a lot of the time.”

“Aww...” The youngster whined, eyes finally catching sight of the man behind the older nephilim he was hugging and instantly stiffened as he made out what the man was. “Andy, there is a warlock behind you and he's staring right at us.” The soon to be eight year old whispered, though Lorenzo heard him loud and clear.

“I know there is.” Andrew whispered right back. “Doesn't he look cool?” Andrew grinned as Max nodded his head enthusiastically, unable to keep his eyes off of Lorenzo. He knew that feeling well, though of course his thoughts were far naughtier then the youngsters that's for sure. The dusky blonde stood up straight, shifting to stand behind the boy, hands wrapped around Max's shoulders rather affectionately. “Max, can you say hello? This is Lorenzo Rey, he is soon to be appointed as the new High Warlock here.”

“Hello Lorenzo Rey.” Young Max beamed happily.

“Hello Max Lightwood.” The warlock voiced without a hint of emotion. He watched the kids mouth drop open.

“How'd you know my last name?”

“Magic!” Andrew tried not to laugh as Max was awed by the warlock since Lorenzo let some of his gold magic engulf his hands, sending some tiny sparks exploding in front of the young boy.

“Oh! Andy look at the pretty magic!” Andrew was almost reminded of how Alec was when he was a little kid (maybe even himself too) as he recalled how they were at seeing warlocks – or certain warlocks – for the first time at the banquet. Andrew thought young Max would take after his big brother, in his mannerisms and a bit of cheekiness too. The boy did idolise his eldest brother after all.

“Hey Buddy, I think you best be heading off.” The youngster frowned up at one of his big brothers when that was voiced to him. “Looks like your friends are waiting for you.” Big brown eyes shifted over to a group of kids waving at him. “You be good alright and when I'm free from my duties I'll make sure you are the first I come and see. You can also tell me all about your studies and training and we can play and read together as well.”

“Deal!” The youngster gave Andrew a hearty hug. “Bye Mr High Warlock.” Lorenzo gave a small wave as the youngster bolted back to his nephilim friends, they all whispering together at seeing a _grown up_ shadowhunter and warlock walking the cobbled streets together like Lorenzo and Andrew were.

“Looks like we're going to be the talk amongst them for awhile.” Andrew remarked as he shifted his gaze back to Lorenzo. 

“You're very good with kids.”

“That's the first kid you've seen me with.”

“I'm a master at knowing things and I can tell you're good with kids. Its why I believe Salvador and Benicio are not going to have any problems with you when you finally meet each other.”

“Uh huh...” Andrew could hope in any case. “Anyway, how did you know he was a Lightwood?” Andrew questioned as Lorenzo shifted to stand next to him as they continued their walk towards the Institute, a tiny little smile on his lips as Lorenzo's right hand was at the small of his back, as though keeping him close with his touch gentle and light but also a little possessive too. Andrew liked it.

“As I said, my sweet nephilim, magic.” Andrew rolled his eyes as he wondered if Magnus taught Lorenzo his flare for theatrics, though was wise enough not to comment on it as they strolled towards the glamoured stone building and paused for a moment as Andrew looked up at.

Lorenzo gazed at his boyfriend for a good couple of minutes as they were at the bottom of the stairs, not moving an inch towards the double wooden doors.

“Are you alright?” He placed his hand gently on Andrew's shoulder, making the teen jerk from his thoughts.

“Even though I was born here, I've never really felt comfortable in Madrid.” Lorenzo was curious as to where this was going.

“That's understandable, considering you moved to New York when you were seven. Madrid has nothing but bad memories for you, due to the attack.”

“I guess...”

“Something else keeping you from going inside then?”

“Well...” Lorenzo watched Andrew blush a little.

“You can tell me.”

“Sarah is in there.”

“Sarah?”

“The girl that I...” Lorenzo watched Andrew make some weird hand gestures and quickly caught on when Andrew darted his blue eyes away.

“Slept with?” He gently finished off for the blushing shadowhunter.

“Yeah...”

“Was she a friend of yours or just a random shadowhunter?”

“She's my friend. We're still friends. I think we just did it because we wanted to know what it was like, and others were doing it too and...” Andrew's ramble stopped as Lorenzo placed his index finger against his lips.

“You don't need to explain yourself to me.”

“But we're together now.”

“Your past is your past. If you wish to tell me about it, I will listen. Just remember, it doesn't have to define what we have together.” Andrew chewed on his bottom lip as he processed that. “It also won't make me change my opinion on you.”

“I haven't told you the history between Sarah and I though.”

“There is a lot I haven't told you about my history too.” Truthfully, Andrew thought his was pretty big but felt his tense shoulders ease when Lorenzo cupped his cheek with his warm hand. “Mi amor, our stories will come out in time, do not feel pressured or rushed.” The dusky blonde blushed at the endearment, the clear affection he caught in Lorenzo's gaze just for him. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to that.

“Ok...”

“Now, whilst I believe that might be partly why you are stalling, what is the other reason?” Andrew knew Lorenzo was too damn smart and let out a sigh of defeat.

“My mum might be in there, although she might actually be working at HM Madrid University Hospital.” 

“Your mother helps mundanes?”

“She does. She's a scholar, not a fighter and has always been in the background assisting with education for nephilim and helping in the infirmary when required. In order to hone her skills in nursing, she ensures to work in with mundanes to gain practical experience in all types of injuries and surgeries and educates herself on mundane medicine management that may help us.”

“That's admirable.” Lorenzo honestly meant that too, because it was rare for nephilim to help anyone but themselves. He knew of many downworlders who worked in the mundane world, heck even he dabbled in it himself with his art and antiquities dealings, but hearing about nephilim doing it was practically unheard of.

“My mum is very giving.” Lorenzo knew Andrew was proud, saw it in the way his light blue eyes sparkled in affection and love. He was certain Andrew had inherited that from his mother, even without having met her. “Truthfully though, I think I'm mainly stalling because...because my father is _definitely_ in there.” Lorenzo arched an eyebrow at that. “He's also a scholar, not a fighter, but he'd never help anyone who wasn't of angel blood.” Lorenzo wondered if his boyfriend possibly had bad blood with his birth father for the way Andrew spoke as there didn't appear to be any emotion in his voice now, not like it had been as he gushed adorably about his mother. Lorenzo couldn't do much but wait for Andrew to open up to him about it before drawing to any conclusion. “Truthfully, I've never introduced my parents to anyone I was dating before.”

“Have you actually dated before?” Lorenzo genuinely asked, since he didn't think Andrew was all that experienced.

“Well...no...but, I kind of want to introduce you to them... Its just...” The teen chewed frustratingly on his lip, fumbling in his explanation.

“They don't need to know Andrew.” Light blue eyes jerked up at that. “I can already tell how much this is stressing you out as it is and you need to remember that we are here as soon to be anointed High Warlock and official Liaison Officer.” Lorenzo watched Andrew pout. It was taking everything within him not to just conjure up a portal and pull Andrew through it and lavish him back at his mansion in every room possible before collapsing on the bed, floor/rug or some form of seating with his sweet nephilim sprawled over his chest utterly fucked out of his mind and not stewing on his internal thoughts. 

Granted they'd already been doing that in his mansion this past week now, after he got introductions out the way with Miguel and Maria so he could go back to making love to his boyfriend, with most of it in the confines of his master suite. Andrew had been a bit skittish about having sex throughout the mansion, but once he was told that Miguel and Maria lived in their own property on his large grounds, the same with Alfredo, Tiodora and the boys, well lets just say Lorenzo was able to christen his library.

He quite liked the idea of repeating the notions again and again as he delighted in watching them play out upon his boyfriend's flushed face. Andrew never hid how he was feeling, verbally or physically, when they were making love and that pleased Lorenzo. 

“I don't like our relationship just being business-like.” The warlock jerked back to attention at having heard that. “I want to tell everyone your mine.” Lorenzo practically melted at Andrew's mumbled confession, his cheeks flushed and slightly puffed in a pout. By Lilith, he had the cutest boyfriend in the world.

“Whilst that does please me Andrew, with how fractious relationships are between nephilim and downworlders, especially how tense it can be between nephilim and warlocks with the genocide that went on, perhaps its best we keep things neutral for now.” Lorenzo offered up as he gave Andrew's puffy cheek a light pinch because his shadowhunter was just too cute right now. “As time goes by, here is hoping trust can be built between all the races and we can revisit this conversation then.” He watched those pretty light blue eyes widen slightly.

“We can?”

“Yes. If one day, in the future, you wish to introduce me as your boyfriend to your parents, I'll stand proudly by your side, regardless of their reactions.” Lorenzo watched a growing smile flutter across Andrew's rather kissable lips. “I am a centuries old warlock and no angered parent can keep me from _my_ nephilim.” Andrew blushed at the possessive tone in Lorenzo's voice. It actually got his libido humming and he really had to take several deep breaths as Lorenzo's hand went to the small of his back once more, guiding him up the stairs. “Lets just get through the official introductions as I'll need some time to reacquaint myself with the city and to also rub shoulders with the Head Shadowhunter here in order to forge an alliance like how Magnus has with Robert. I truly want to do that.” Andrew beamed up at his boyfriend, pleased to hear those words and then took a deep breath before his fist hammered on the thick wooden door.

Seconds later it creaked open.

“State your business.” Came the rather abrupt unwelcoming tone, before the door was opened wider when the man behind it realised a shadowhunter stood before him.

“I have travelled from the New York Institute and wish for an audience with your Head Shadowhunter.” There was no way the dusky blonde was about to barge in since he'd not been here in a year, and for the fact this was not his Institute. 

He also knew etiquette even if his fellow nephilim wasn't showing him much in return. The very man, who was probably mid twenties, looked him up and down before shifting and narrowing his eyes at Lorenzo, immediately knowing he was a downworlder. Andrew hated the look, stepping slightly in front of Lorenzo in quite a protective manner which made the warlock grin a little at. 

“My name is Andrew Underhill.” The younger nephilim didn't know why the man seemed a little caught off guard when he voiced his name, but decided to power on. “I'm the official Liaison Officer to escort and introduce the new High Warlock of Madrid to the Head of the Madrid Institute and its shadowhunters. I'm also tasked as mediator and negotiator among talks between all the races when they occur.”

“You're kidding.”

“Do I sound like I'm joking?” That seemed to snap the other nephilim into action as he opened the door wider. “You have permission to enter the Institute.” He seemed to voice almost begrudgingly. 

Andrew and Lorenzo stepped inside and alarms went off but were silenced immediately at a simple hand signal from the shadowhunter who was escorting them further into the Ops Centre. It was different from when Andrew was here last, not that he stuck around a whole lot back then. He also had to remember that this technically was only a 10 year old rebuild since it had been reduced to rubble. 

“Please wait here.” Andrew gave a nod and shifted his attention to Lorenzo who was drifting his eyes about whilst also knowing more then thirty strong shadowhunters were openly gazing at him, maybe some not having seen a warlock in their lives. 

Andrew kept a firm eye on Lorenzo and his other on everyone else, hand on his weapons belt. They may be nephilim like him, but if anyone dared to take a swipe at the warlock, _his_ warlock, well Andrew would make them pay.

“The wards are weak.” Lorenzo mumbled mainly to himself, but with how deftly quiet it was, several nephilim, including Andrew, had heard him.

“That is because our previous High Warlock retired out of the blue and our wards have grown weak since his departure and our new one is yet to arrive to reinforce them, or so I thought, because here you seem to be.” Andrew whirled around at hearing that voice, eyes a little wide as he stood up even straighter, hands behind his back, clenched into fists. Lorenzo immediately felt the tenseness within his shadowhunter and shifted his dark eyes over to the man coming down from a set of stairs of where an open plan office was situated on a mezzanine floor.

“Father...” Lorenzo arched an eyebrow at Andrew's shocked mumble before turning his immediate attention to the man walking over to him. He was quite a handsome fellow, almost as tall as him with brownish-blonde hair and hard calculating brown eyes. A trait Andrew had not taken on which Lorenzo was thankful for. After all, to him, he was dating one of the sweetest young men he'd ever laid eyes. Lorenzo was even certain Andrew took after the eldest Lightwood child. 

Lorenzo took note of the way the older Underhill looked him up and down, as though coming to a conclusion about him without even knowing him. Typical of Shadowhunters that he'd crossed paths with many times over the centuries and something he was very familiar with. 

It appeared Andrew didn't miss it either, that adorable little frown appearing on his lips that made Lorenzo just want to kiss it away. His sweet nephilim was such a darling, looking like he just wanted to rip anyone's head off for looking at him a certain way and not giving him a chance, even if that very person was blood related. 

He truly was quite a rare nephilim indeed. 

Lorenzo felt continuous affection towards his boyfriend, it pretty much happening on a daily basis now, and would definitely reward him for it another time. 

He almost found it utterly adorable that if Andrew were an animal in this situation, he'd be growling right now, a warning to tell all those close by to back the fuck off and leave his warlock alone. The very thought had Lorenzo's heart fluttering in his chest, even though not a shred of emotion shifted across his face. 

“Fa...” Andrew quickly stopped himself, clearing his throat, correcting his introductions. “Alistair Underhill, I'd like you to meet Lorenzo Rey, the new High Warlock of Madrid. He's just relocated here after ten years of High Warlock services in New York. His new title has been bestowed on him by Magnus Bane himself and several other warlock elders at the Spiral Labyrinth.” There were some murmurs at the mention of the older warlock's name. Clearly Magnus had a reputation or was vastly known across the world. Andrew assumed it was probably a combination of both.

“I'm sure High Warlock Rey can speak for himself Andrew.” The teen snapped his lips shut, almost like he'd received an invisible slap and reprimand from his father. “If you'll follow me.” Alistair gestured towards the open plan secondary office up on the mezzanine floor. He preferred keeping a close watch on everything there instead of the main office. When Andrew went to follow, his father immediately stopped him with a raise hand, very much dismissive this time. “I'll take this from here Andrew.” The dusky blonde's eyebrows furrowed.

“I am the official Liaison Officer from New York. I've been appointed to this role by High Warlock Bane and it is my duty to...”

“Its alright Andrew.” Light blue eyes shifted over to Lorenzo, trying not to pay attention to the fact his father was looking between them too. Or more importantly how casually Lorenzo had addressed him, a nephilim, considering many nephilim believed themselves to be above all. Andrew's father included. “It is tradition that a private conversation occur between the Head of the Institute and the High Warlock before a more public announcement is made to the rest of the inhabitants here and also the rest of the downworlders of the city.” Andrew hadn't known that and reluctantly gave a jerked nod of the head. 

He was staying put though. At no point was he dropping his gaze from the mezzanine floor, even when he saw his father mouth a request to Lorenzo to place up his magic to sound proof the space so only the two of them could converse. When Lorenzo did as ordered of him, by his father no less, Andrew's hand rested against one of his blades, just in case.

“Well, look who it is.” Andrew jerked his eyes to his left for a few seconds before returning them upstairs.

“Hey Sarah.” Even if she'd been the girl he'd lost his virginity to, there was no awkwardness between them, which Andrew was thankful for. “How long has my father been the Head of the Institute?”

“A few years now. I thought you already knew that?”

“It never came up in conversation.” Not that he actually had a lot of those over the years with his old man. Andrew's relationship with his real father was a complicated one at best. In fact, when he was here last, when he and Sarah had slept together, he hadn't seen his father at all during his short stay, even when he had found out he was unwell and he'd rushed here to see if he was alright. Apparently he'd brushed it off and was far too busy for visits, even from his own flesh and blood. 

He'd seen his mother though, taking her out to dinner, but even she hadn't voiced the news of his father being made Head of the Institute. It was a bit odd for that to be someone who wasn't actively in the field, who wasn't actively a soldier, but what went on in Madrid was not Andrew's concern considering his Institute, his home, was New York.

“Maybe he was trying to protect you, not wanting to place the burden of being the son of the Head of the Institute?” Sarah questioned back and it did make Andrew think about that. After all, he saw it first hand what being the eldest son did to Alec in quite a prolific family as the Lightwood's and the fact his parents co-ran the New York Institute together. There did seem like a prediction that Alec would take over one day, regardless of his own wishes, even though Andrew was certain it was a dream of Alec's to one day run the Institute. Although, for Andrew, he didn't exactly have a close relationship with his real father, so he doubted the man was trying to protect him in any way, but he wasn't about to voice that aloud. “There is that possibility of maybe you, one day, aspiring to take it over if he retires.” Sarah went on to voice her opinion.

“I never even thought about being a Head of an Institute period. I'm not cut out for that sort of responsibility.”

“Why?”

“I'm just a soldier. Plain and simple.”

“You don't give yourself enough credit. You're a brilliant strategist Andy. I bet you'd do great in that kind of role.” The dusky blonde gave her a tiny grin in thanks for the compliment. 

They fell silent and Sarah just continued to eye the cute boy she had slept with a year ago. She had thought maybe they could have had something, because she did have a bit of a crush on him, but standing here and now, she knew that just wasn't possible and felt her lips shift into a smile.

“What are you grinning for?” Andrew wasn't even looking at her and knew even by the shift in the air between them that something was up.

“He's quite handsome.” Light blue eyes darted to look down at her. “Our new High Warlock.” Sarah elaborated even though Andrew knew exactly who she was referring to already.

“I hadn't noticed.” The young woman had to keep herself from bursting out laughing.

“Uh huh...” She couldn't say more then that when the golden barrier came down which meant it was time for her to get back to work. Alistair Underhill ran a tight ship after all. She squeezed Andrew's hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Lorenzo as he walked down the stairs alone and made his way back over to Andrew.

“Everything alright?” The teen asked, concern flashing in his pretty blue eyes which made Lorenzo smile.

“Of course.” He watched Andrew's shoulders visibly loose some tension at his honest reply. “Your father and I have agreed on some future dates to hold some additional meetings, alone of course, and we've also both sent fire messages out to the leaders of the other races in hopes they will be open to attending meetings together. If we get some favourable responses, I'll be sure to let my negotiator and mediator know as he will be joining us in those ones.” A tiny blush graced Andrew's cheeks. “Once these introductions and formalities are over with, there will also be a more public announcement a day or so after that and a banquet will be held here to welcome me as the new High Warlock. I'll perform some circus tricks and everything will be fine.” Lorenzo watched the young shadowhunter raise an eyebrow at his words. “Its customary for the High Warlock to regal the guests with his power and to fortify the Institute of the city he now resides over.”

“I see...”

“In the meantime, how about as my official Liaison Officer, you show me around your old city since we really haven't had the chance to do that yet.” Andrew tried to fight the blush from getting any brighter on his cheeks. Of course they hadn't set foot in the city since today because they'd pretty much been fucking like rabbits. 

When they weren't doing that, Andrew would loose himself in Lorenzo's library, it definitely his favourite room as he would curl up on the lounge, near the glass windows and the balcony and read for hours. Sometimes he'd curl in a chair on the balcony, basking in the sun and would read up on warlock history thanks to Lorenzo's vast selection and then next thing he knew he was being woken by the warlock's fingers carding through his hair, he having dozed off in the suns warm rays. He was always gifted kisses before Andrew would follow Lorenzo inside and assist him with whatever he needed. 

“Um, this is your country Lorenzo.” Andrew quickly voiced, trying not to loose himself in his own heated thoughts of his boyfriend. “You would know Madrid like the back of your hand more then I would.” Andrew thought it best to get the imagery quickly forming in his head, of a very naked Lorenzo pounding into him, out of his mind.

“Well...”

“Andrew,” The teen jerked his head up to where his father stood at the top of the stairs. “A word if you please.” It wasn't a request.

“Of course Sir.” Alistair gave a nod of the head and shifted back towards his desk. Lorenzo watched his sweet nephilim take in a deep breath before his eyes looked up at him. “How about a rain check?”

“Are you going to be alright?” Lorenzo didn't know much about Andrew's relationship with his real father and definitely didn't want the man upsetting his darling boyfriend.

“Of course.” The dusky blonde instantly replied. “I'll catch up with you later.”

“I have your number on speed dial Shadowhunter, be sure to answer my call, for if you don't, I'll storm this Institute and send it to ground for keeping you away from me.” Andrew felt his cheeks warm as Lorenzo gave him a winning smile, his blue eyes jerking about to ensure no one was paying attention to them. Lorenzo's grin dropped, almost forgetting himself and where they were. “Good day Mr Underhill.” Lorenzo professionally voiced, noticing it did bring that tiny little frown back when he was being all businesslike. The warlock turned away from his boyfriend and strode confidentially towards the exit. 

Lorenzo decided he would lay low for now and just head back to his mansion, quickly firing off a fire message to Maria to begin preparing some of Andrew's favourite meals since he almost sensed his sweet nephilim would require cheering up when they caught up with each other later tonight. 

Once they ate, he would magic up a bubble bath in order to de-stress his shadowhunter and even give him a massage because he was feeling extra generous. 

As for right now, Lorenzo of course would take his own shower when he portaled home because currently he stunk of shadowhunters and truthfully, there was only one shadowhunter he ever wanted the scent of on his skin. 

The warlock was also very serious in what he had stated to Andrew too. If he hadn't heard from his sweet shadowhunter by this evening, he'd come looking for him and steal him away, even if only for some dinner since Andrew was quite tense being back here and Lorenzo would do whatever he could to try and ease that. 

Said warlock moved a couple blocks from the Madrid Institute and then formed a portal to the protected grounds of his mansion, a plot for this evening being cooked up and a tiny grin formed on his lips at just what kind of expression his darling boyfriend would have.

#

(A few days later...)

Several meetings, some very heated from what Lorenzo briskly talked about when he'd return to his mansion, had occurred between said warlock and Alistair Underhill. Lorenzo found him to be a very frustrating man. Unrelenting too. Their fire messages had not been answered by any of the races, including a couple elder warlocks who resided in the city. Lorenzo understood why if they had to deal with this man. 

He didn't want to say anything negative about Alistair to Andrew, believing it would hurt the teen, and so just kept advising him that talks and progress was slow, which was understandable when their High Warlock who had been with Madrid for over twenty years retired on them. Secretly Lorenzo was sending out multiple fire messages in hopes that the other races (and his own) would meet him without the Institute at this stage, but again no one was answering him just yet. Lorenzo had faith though, for he was no quitter.

As for Alistair Underhill, Lorenzo had seriously contemplated if he should visit Diego Ruiz back at the Spiral Labyrinth to see what his dealings were like with the man, but for Lorenzo that almost seemed like he was placing his tail between his legs and that was so not his way. He would figure this out, even if he pulled some hair out in frustration whilst doing so. That or render his liver unrepairable with the amount of alcohol he was currently consuming. 

As for Andrew, he had his own suspicions that Lorenzo wasn't being completely honest with him and after taking some time to work up his nerve, he finally requested a meeting with his father, to once again remind him that he was the official Liaison Officer here – which also consisted of being mediator and negotiator – and that he was here to help. He just never stated the bit that he was here to help Lorenzo more then his own flesh and blood. He had also quietly made mention that High Warlock Bane expected reports from him about Lorenzo's transition and the acceptance of the Madrid Institute regarding their new High Warlock. His father didn't seem pleased about that, for Andrew was taking orders from a Downworlder, and finally took a moment to look at him sitting in the chair in front of his desk. 

“Tell me what you know of this Lorenzo Rey.” Again, this was not a request from his father, but a demand.

“Not much, but I can request information about him from Magnus Bane if you like?” Andrew lied between his teeth. “I must implore that I can't force him to give me the ins and outs, but I could ask for basic information if you wish?” Andrew tried not to frown as his father went back to clacking away on his keyboard, almost like he wasn't even listening to him. That wasn't anything new in Andrew's books but this was an official meeting and the Head of the Madrid Institute was being quite disrespectful right now and regardless of whether this was family, it would all go in his report. “What I do know is he was originally from Toledo, born there over three centuries ago and has been temporarily acting as High Warlock of Brooklyn for Magnus Bane these past ten years.” That got no response from his father. “What I have heard is they are very close.” Andrew found his father's cold eyes looking up from the computer screen. “I heard that High Warlock Rey is one of Magnus Bane's consorts in the Spiral Labyrinth which means he must be powerful because one does not get an honour or title like that easily.” That seemed to finally catch the older man's attention.

“How interesting...” Andrew for some reason felt his stomach churn at how his father stated that. He tried not to over think things. 

When his father didn't seem to ask him anything else, Andrew finally broached the topic of conversation he wanted to ask him when he'd first walked in.

“Sir, has there been any...” Andrew was about to ask for any progress on whether fire messages had been sent back favourably for meetings to occur between all the races, he was due for a report to Magnus in the next week or so, but Andrew stopped when his phone suddenly went off.

“Do you need to answer that?”

“No. I apologise I left it on.” Andrew paused for a moment when he saw Alec's name flash on the screen, but to show respect to his father, who at the best of times he didn't want to because its not like he showed any back, Andrew rejected the call and let it go to voice mail. He'd check it out later and went back to giving his father some additional vague information about Lorenzo. 

This had actually been something his own boyfriend had predicted. That his father may try and use him for intel on the High Warlock he was meant to be offering his services too, and in the end Lorenzo had given him permission to voice certain facts that he had been told and to gauge his father's reaction to the bits of information he released.

Andrew would have to let his boyfriend know how brilliant and accurate he was about his father wanting to use him like this and would tell him about his father's little give away signs at the bits he gave him like they were a piece of cheese sitting on a mouse trap for his rodent of a father. The dusky blonde was sure he would take great pleasure in this once he saw Lorenzo later on for dinner. No man, relative or not, would dare disrespect his boyfriend.

Truthfully though, Andrew was ready to get out of there now. It had been a long day, and the teen was ready to get out of the stifling Institute. He'd already gotten a day off, his father very displeased about that, but he had lied saying it was pre-planned with the New York Institute and couldn't be changed. His father had bought it, albeit begrudgingly. 

In fact, Andrew was working up his courage to go and visit his mother, with Lorenzo coming along too, even though the warlock was yet to be made aware of this. 

Of course he wasn't going to tell her their new High Warlock was his actual boyfriend, and instead was coming up with a plan that they were just coming back from some sort of meeting in the area and since they were passing by they may as well come and see her. 

His mother mainly lived outside the Institute in a two story property that she inherited quite some time ago, and that was easier for her for when she took shifts at the hospital too. 

When Lorenzo and he and turned up at the Institute that day, and Andrew was ordered into his father's office, he had been advised (ordered) to set himself up in one of the spare rooms to be his new living quarters during his _temporary_ assignment here. His father had made a point of that. 

Andrew had stayed the first night, barely sleeping as Lorenzo wasn't holding him like he usually did, nor had they had sex either. The bed was uncomfortable, the pillows lumpy, he felt cold and agitated and he wanted his warlock. 

The next night Andrew burned off some steam at the punching bag, hoping he could sweat out his adrenalin and collapse into the rock hard bed and drift off to sleep. He took a cold shower, trying to also get the imagery of riding Lorenzo's cock which he hadn't done in two days now, and he hated it. Andrew was snapped from his thoughts, he having been contemplating whether he should sneak out or not as he suddenly caught a fire message, instantly recognising the cursive writing as Lorenzo's. Never mind the fact the front of it had said _Mi Amor_ which made Andrew grin at. When he opened it up, it only contained one word: _Dinner?_

Andrew grinned as he let it go, watching it burn to ash as he changed his clothes into black jeans and a light blue button down. He shoved his feet into his boots, carved a rune onto his palm and then vaulted over the balcony and disappeared into the night, heading for where he knew he belonged.

From that night onwards, Andrew knew he couldn't stay at the Institute and Lorenzo had offered up a heavy glamour that would snap into place around 10pm every evening and not let up until sunrise the next day. The glamour would show him asleep in his bed, but if for some reason someone came to check on him or wake him because of an emergency, Lorenzo had set up an alarm to go off which would give him enough time to conjure a portal and Andrew could dash through it directly into his room which was specifically warded to accept Lorenzo's portal without setting off any alarms. A trick he had learned from Magnus.

Thanks to the glamour, Andrew was going to be free to sleep from tonight onwards back at Lorenzo's place which he was trying not to grin about, It was probably best he pay attention to his ever frowning father and whatever it was he was muttering about.

#

Three hours later Andrew finally got a break from his father and realised he was now running late. He sent off a quick message to Lorenzo before jumping in the shower. Andrew dressed all in black and placed up an extra lock on his door since it was still a couple hours before the glamour would shift into place. 

Like usual, Andrew activated the appropriate rune and over the balcony he went, dashing into the night since it was 8pm. 

As he walked down the cobbled streets, which were filling up fast with Friday late night shoppers and restaurant goers, Andrew felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out.

 _I was running late as well, but could not message until now. I am on my way. Looking forward to seeing you mi amor._ Andrew tried not to sigh adoringly at the message, ready to pocket his phone when he finally remembered the call he got from Alec and saw the older teen had indeed left him a voice message. 

Andrew continued on his way, several blocks from the restaurant now and placed his phone to his ear to check the message.

“ANDREW!” The dusky blonde froze on the footpath, breath hitching at the sound in Alec's breathless voice. His brother and friend was never strained or panicked. Ever. Alec was always cool, calm and collected. Always keeping them together. The way he spoke his name, from several hours ago, was none of those things. “HELP!” 

#

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Alright, I've been playing around with this for days now. Picking at it, deleting from it, adding bits in and I think I'm on the fence about it and don't want to destroy any more then I may already have. :(   
> Anyway, if anyone is still interested in this story, we find out what happened, what is going to come of this for two of our Shadowhunters and also we finally, _finally_ get to Malec's first time! Woohoo!   
> Please be aware I do have a bit of chatter going on in it so its not your usual conventional way of just falling into bed and having sex.   
> Just saying...

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

At Alec's shout for Andrew, the dusky blonde began to panic. As he stood on the darkened streets of Madrid, frozen in place, he could hear shouting going on at the other end of the phone from Alec. There was also a scream, Andrew unsure if it was Izzy or Lydia, or maybe it was even Clary for all he knew, and then something far closer to his ear as suddenly Alec shouted in pain.

'NO!' Came another shout from Andrew's brother and then there was the clear sound of the phone being dropped, some scuffling sounds, a fair amount of crashing and then the line went dead.

When the line did go dead, Andrew bolted down the street, on high alert as he rushed towards the restaurant he was meeting Lorenzo at. He needed to get back to New York as soon as possible and his warlock would help him do so. Passers-by gazed after Andrew blasting his way down the street, completely un-glamoured and he was even puffing at the exertion his sprinting was doing, having forgotten his speed rune. Andrew was usually someone who held everything in, like Alec did, but if anything happened to his family (this now inclusive of Lydia) Andrew would go to the ends of the earth to help them any way he could, even risking his own existence in doing so.

As Andrew bolted across the street, a car honking its horn at him as he was nearly clipped by it, the restaurant was finally in sight and his light blue eyes zoned in on Lorenzo approaching from the other direction. He watched the warlock pretty much sense him immediately in the slightly crowded streets and their eyes locked, the warlock raising a hand to give him a slight wave. Of course for Andrew, a greeting didn't matter as he ended up barrelling into the warlock, Lorenzo staggering a little, pondering on what had his shadowhunter so riled up right now.

“I need a portal!” Andrew blurted out, several people looking at him, especially those that understood English and heard what he said and had no idea what he was on about. “I need to get to New York! Lorenzo, please!” The older man didn't know what was going on and pulled Andrew away from the front of the restaurant, and the growing crowd, tucking him into his side as he tried to get his darling boyfriend to get his breathing under control as he rubbed a hand up and down his spine. 

They made it to a deserted alley and shifted down it, Lorenzo placing up a barrier so no one knew they were even down there to begin with. To mundanes it would just look like access to the alley was temporarily blocked off. 

Lorenzo placed Andrew onto some trash cans, the teen sitting on the lid and he crouched in front of him, placing one hand against his flushed cheek whilst the other rested lightly against a knee.

“Deep breaths Andrew.” He soothed the teen again. “That's it, mi amor.” Lorenzo's deep voice helped calm Andrew fractionally. “Now, what is this about a portal?”

“Alec, he rang me, hours ago and I was in a meeting with my father so I couldn't...” Lorenzo was worried at how much Andrew was shaking, never having seen the teen this on edge before and quickly took hold of his hands. “I didn't get to the message until now. He... Something has happened!” Andrew spoke in alarm as he shakily pulled out his phone and replayed the message, barely holding it between his hands if it weren't for Lorenzo offering support as he was. 

“We'll portal to Magnus' immediately.” Lorenzo voiced after listening to Alec and the shouting in the background before the line went dead. 

The warlock conjured a portal, direct to Magnus' place and took Andrew's hand, hating the look on his boyfriend's face as he pulled him through and they popped out into Magnus' living room. 

The owner of the property was sitting in a cushioned chair, one leg crossed over the other, a whiskey in hand and a rather large and old antique style book resting over his thigh. The only notion that Magnus was surprised to see his two visitors was a perfectly raised eyebrow.

“Lorenzo, Andrew, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Where's Alec?”

“At the Institute I imagine.” Magnus shifted his gaze to the clock on his wall. 

Alec had been working overtime, because tonight was date night and tomorrow was his day off. Magnus' darling nephilim had missed out on the last one and wasn't about to do that again. He found it all so cute at how eager the shadowhunter was to go on as many dates as they could squeeze into their rather busy schedules. Alec wasn't the only one who had to cancel on a date either. Magnus had some pressing warlock matters which had been taking up a lot of his time too. 

Right now was the first downtime Magnus had gotten in three days, not having to constantly use his magic the way he had been. He was, in fact, reading an old demonic potions book he'd not cracked open in probably a century or two. He was hoping to locate some extra boosting potions to prolong the use of his magic since there had been far too many attacks on downworlders as of late.

Magnus suspected it was The Circle, but with no proof he just came to the scene of the massacre and the badly wounded, calling upon Catarina and Dorothea as per usual. It wasn't just warlocks that were hurt either. It was vampires and werewolves and so out of respect for the clan leaders, Magnus kept Lucian and Raphael in the loop, both men turning up to as they assessed the situation with frowns on their faces. Granted his Sweet Boy usually had a frown on his face, but Magnus knew Raphael hated any of his clan being hurt when it'd taken him years to get their loyalty after Camille's disastrous leadership. 

Even though Magnus wasn't an expert healer, his magic was far superior to all and so aided his two healers wherever possible. He'd even offered his magic to the two women to boost their capabilities which is why he was feeling a little sluggish this evening. Considering they'd been at it for three days straight now and finally had a lull in the attacks, everyone had gone to their respective homes to recharge.

Magnus knew he would have to return to the Spiral Labyrinth to advise them of the current issues going on and perhaps, hopefully see if any young warlocks were in training to become expert healers because their community was lacking them.

The warlock hadn't even had a chance to tell Alec about it since they'd barely had moments of messaging each other, nor talking on the phone. He never saw the nephilim at the attacks so gathered they were 'in the dark' and possibly for the fact these attacks were outside their usual patrol jurisdiction.

Although, now that Magnus was looking at the time, after Lorenzo and Andrew popped through a portal into his home, Alec should have been here at least an hour ago. 

He'd finally heard his sweet nephilim's voice around breakfast, as Alec confirmed he was coming over this evening, even giving him a time of when he should arrive. The teen wanted to talk to him about something, as well as enjoy dinner together and then have tomorrow off. Apparently Alec had something important to discuss. Whilst Magnus tried not to think about it, a lot of thoughts rushed through his head before he was called one last time by Cat and Dot to offer his magic to them to help heal the last of the heavily wounded downworlders. 

Thanks to being called by the two women, Magnus had forgotten about what it was Alec could want to talk about, considering he didn't think anything was wrong in their relationship. Granted lately they hadn't been able to spend a lot of time together, but that was the nature of their roles within the Shadow and Down Worlds, but even so, Magnus believed everything was going swimmingly well between them. 

The glaring obvious was the fact Magnus still hadn't had a chance to discuss his budding relationship with Alec to Robert. Magnus wasn't one to hide, but Alec didn't seem all that intent on coming out any time soon, and in all honesty, even if it hurt to be a secret, Magnus would never force Alec into something he wasn't ready for. 

Personally though, he knew he couldn't hold off on it for much longer, considering Robert had already confronted him and there were promises to be kept and all that, but not even that could stay in the forefront for Magnus when he focused more on the worried look on the dusky blonde teens face.

Magnus closed his book, placing it and his drink on the coffee table and rose gracefully to his full height, making his way over to Lorenzo and Andrew.

“What is going on?” Magnus was never one to panic, but the fact these two were here couldn't mean anything good. Not with the increase in hostility that was happening more regularly in both their countries. Magnus and Lorenzo had been exchanging fire messages recently. Although Magnus wasn't sure how much Lorenzo was telling Andrew about the attacks he was coming across as High Warlock there.

“Andrew received a distress call from Alec hours ago.” Magnus' blood ran cold as Andrew shakily played the message. Even before it ended, Magnus was striding into his bedroom, eyes locking onto a plain black muscle shirt which belonged to Alec and brought it back into his living room. 

Hi glamour dropped, golden cat eyes flashing, Andrew going rigid at seeing them, he frozen at their intense beauty and power. A hand on his shoulder had him shifting his gaze to Lorenzo and Andrew gave him a tiny smile to let him know he was alright, just a little surprised is all. Truthfully, the dusky blonde had no idea how Alec could resist them, but now wasn't the time to think about that sort of stuff as he and Lorenzo watched Magnus take in a deep breath, eyes shifting closed as he held on tight to the black shirt in his hands as magic swirled around him. It shifted from blue to red, just like Magnus' emotions, as he was trying to remain calm, but was also angry at his own magic. Had it failed to protect his sweet nephilim?

“What... What's happening?” Andrew mumbled softly, not wanting to break Magnus' current concentration, but also needing to know why the hell they were just standing around for!

“Warlock's are the best at tracking.” Lorenzo shifted his dark eyes to his nervous boyfriend, watching recognition flash in Andrew's light blue orbs as he seemed to be remembering his warlock history thanks to his missing older brother. “And a Warlock like Magnus, with his power, is the ultimate tracker.” Lorenzo was all for praising himself and his skills, but he also didn't have issues (these days) with praising his fellow High Warlock either. Magnus was the most powerful warlock around these days. “He is tracking Alec's residual energy through his shirt, trying to link them together wherever he is in New York. If he is in New York that is.” They were all pretty certain he would be, because Alec would have let someone know otherwise.

“Wow...” What else could Andrew say as several long moments drifted by, almost like an eternity for the dusky blonde as he instinctively held his breath when Magnus snapped his eyes open, his glamour shifting over those beautiful and powerful cat orbs and the teen found warm brown gazing at him now. 

A snap of fingers had Andrew jerking on the spot, eyes shifting down when there was a shift in his clothing and a weight at his hips as Magnus had swapped his button down shirt for all black, much the same as his usual shadowhunter gear and had also gifted him a weapons belt with several knives. Andrew always had his stele on him, it currently in the pocket of his jeans, but had now been moved to the inside pocket of the baseball style jacket he'd been given.

“Just in case.” The older warlock remarked as he dropped the shirt onto the lounge and then his magic came to life again, swirling about his hands before snapping a portal into place. “I found his last movement in the Bronx. I was able to hone in on a twenty block radius before the tracking becomes weak.” Magnus explained. “This usually means he is either unconscious or we've lost him over water.”

“Why water?” Andrew couldn't help but ask. He was an inquisitive shadowhunter after all. Thank you Alec.

“Its complicated to explain but the fact is, we need to get to the Bronx to start dwindling that twenty block radius down, because if he is hurt, and the others, they need our help.” The older warlock held out his hand. “You ready to go find them?”

“Yes!” Andrew voiced with much conviction, taking hold of Magnus' hand instantly. Nothing mattered at this moment but Alec and his distress call. 

When this was all over and done with and they got Alec back, Andrew would have to ask for his brother's forgiveness for not answering the call like he should have. He had placed his new role and his blood relative over Alec, and that was the first and last time Andrew would ever do that. “Lorenzo?” He called out to his boyfriend, holding out his free, slightly shaking, hand to the other man, Andrew feeling a lot more grounded when Lorenzo took his offered hand. He felt the power and comfort being given to him by the two warlocks on either side of him.

At the rush of travelling by portal, it took its hold on Andrew, he having to take several deep breaths whilst also blinking many times to adjust to the pale lighting and get over the rush of transporting through a wormhole like effect. Magnus released his hand fairly instantly, cat eyes drifting about, trying to call to his magic which was within Alec. Just where was his sweet shadowhunter and just how hurt was he?

As Andrew got his senses under control, he found they had popped through around the waterfront in a massive warehouse district. A lot of them appeared abandoned, several actually going to ruin. It was eerily quiet and Andrew was on high alert, pulling his stele out as he drew some temporary runes onto his forearms, his light blue eyes glowing bright as he activated the night vision rune.

“My trace of Alec is faint, like something is disturbing my ability to track him properly which is extremely annoying.” Magnus explained.

“Another warlock's magic perhaps?” Lorenzo offered up as he watched both Magnus' and Andrew's backs.

“Most definitely. It feels a little familiar, but then I feel like I don't know this magic either. Perhaps someone has tried to modify their signature to confuse me. Its risky to do, could even cause yourself some damage, but it can be done.”

“Do you usually know all warlocks signatures?” Andrew asked in confusion as he just activated the speed rune so he could rush around the area quicker then the two warlocks he was with. It was almost as fast as a vampire.

“To me, all people give off certain energies, warlocks are no different as each one will have their own specific magical signature.” Magnus voiced, glowing cat eyes scanning the area they were in. “I feel like I have felt this magic before, but cannot pinpoint it which means its generally an old warlock who I’ve not seen in quite sometime and they have modified their magical signature to distort my ability to identify them and go after them.” Andrew remembered Lorenzo talking about how Magnus was practically the 'law maker' for the warlocks of the world and also the 'law punisher' too.

“Alright, so what do you want me to do? I've activated my stamina, night vision and speed runes and...” A sudden gust of wind had Andrew blinking several times as he suddenly found someone new with him and the two warlocks.

“Raphael, thank you for answering my fire message, my Sweet Boy.” Both Lorenzo and Andrew didn't even realise that Magnus had sent off a message to the vampire now standing before them!

“What do you need?” The emotionless clan leader asked of his warlock father.

“I need your heightened senses.” An arch of the eyebrow was the only notion that Raphael may be intrigued. “We've lost some nephilim.”

“So?” Raphael didn't pay attention to the deep frown on Andrew's lips.

“ _My_ nephilim Raphael.” Magnus implored, having had drinks with his son a couple nights back as he opened up about he and Alec being together. 

Raphael never gave much away and he wasn't about to start either. The vampire usually minded his own business, preferring others did the same with his own relationships. 

The only time Raphael got involved is if someone hurt Magnus and they needed to pay. When he had found out what Camille had done to Magnus, playing with and breaking his heart, he'd wanted to kill her. Magnus had told him not to interfere in his problematic relationship with the older vampire, but that was very hard for Raphael. He was protective of those he called his own. Unfortunately, with Camille being older, she was indeed extremely crafty and that pissed Raphael off even more as she was quite elusive and was able to hide from him well. 

When Magnus had suddenly disappeared all those months ago and then word travelled fast about Robert Lightwood having gone missing too, Raphael was worried. Even more so when teenage nephilim came knocking on his door and asking for help. 

It was only just recently that Raphael had finally had some good quality one on one time with Magnus and the fact of the matter was that his warlock father finally told him that Alec had been the main nephilim to stick a blade through Camille's chest and then he and Jace dragged her to the sunlight to ensure she was well and truly dead. Raphael may, just a little, even without the said nephilim aware of this, have a bit of respect for the dark haired teen for doing what he did. 

“I want him back Raphael.” Said vampire shifted his attention back to the present. “Andrew wants his family back too.” Dark eyes shifted over to the dusky blonde who was currently holding onto one of Lorenzo's hands in quite the death grip. “Along with Alexander and Jace, Andrew and Isabelle were also present, risking their lives to rescue Robert and I.” Magnus put his point across. “I need you with me on this Raph.” In all honesty, he shouldn't even have to explain himself, for he was the one who had raised Raphael since he was turned at 15 years of age, but the vampire never went head first into anything without knowing the facts.

“I'll check the north district, he can check the south with his speed rune.” Before anything else could be said, Raphael was gone.

“If you find them or come across any suspicious people, you let me know.” Andrew gave a tiny grin, almost sure he saw the worry in Lorenzo's dark eyes as they were now splitting up. He truly couldn't help but lift up on his toes as he pressed his lips to his warlock's, hand at the back of Lorenzo's neck, under his immaculate ponytail.

“I'll be fine.” Andrew murmured against his boyfriend's lips. “Call out to me if you find anything too. I have my hearing rune activated too.” Magnus really couldn't help the sappy grin on his handsome face as he watched the blur that was Andrew as he sped off and then flicked his gaze to Lorenzo.

“Shut up.” Lorenzo growled out and Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. Honestly though, he was truly pleased for Lorenzo. His friend had not been happy in centuries and for Andrew to bring out this behaviour in the stubborn warlock, it was practically a miracle in Magnus' eyes. 

When gold magic lit up the night, drifting far and wide, Magnus got serious and did the same with his own, the two warlock's scanning the area they were seemingly responsible for.

Magnus thought something was almost tugging on his magic, he was certain he was close to locking onto it when an alarmed shout echoed towards them. Blue and gold magic ceased as the blur of Andrew was before them once more. 

Only he wasn't alone. 

A badly injured and very unconscious blonde was clutched in his arms.

“Lydia's hurt!” Andrew cried out the obvious, panic and worry in his voice.

Magnus was quick to form a portal. As much as he wanted to keep searching for Alec, Lydia was in dire need of attention right now and he needn't his magic to tell him that as even Andrew's dark clothing was fast being soaked with the girl's blood. He quickly shot off a fire message to Raphael who was still searching the north to let him know one nephilim had been found but four others were still missing.

“Go,” Lorenzo signalled to the portal. “I'll stay here and look for a bit longer with Raphael.” Andrew chewed on his bottom lip, seemingly torn to help the blonde in his arms but also didn't like the idea of Lorenzo being out of reach either. There could be traps here and he'd hate for anything to happen to his warlock. Magnus, as an onlooker, found it rather endearing.

“Have faith in your warlock Andrew, he can protect himself very well.”

“I always do, its just...”

“She's got multiple injuries, I need to get her back within the protective wards of my home to assess her better. If you want to stay, then stay, but I'll have to take her with me if there is any chance of saving her.”

“Ok...” Andrew gave one last glance to Lorenzo who was already forming his own portal to get him several blocks from where they currently were and maybe to wherever Raphael was but the teen shook his head and quickly rushed through the portal and was back in Magnus' living room.

“Place her on the couch.” Magnus ordered of the teen, Andrew shakily doing so, kneeling beside Lydia and took one of her bloodied hands in both of his. Her clothing wasn't salvageable as blood pooled everywhere, completely staining Magnus' dark couch, not that the warlock seemed to care as he had disappeared. 

Just the sight of Lydia like this, Andrew was surprised he wasn't sick to his stomach as his light blue eyes scanned over her and the multiple injuries she sported. Then there was the fact that with how she looked, she was actually still breathing! Even as shallow and alarming as it was, he couldn't be prouder of how amazingly strong Lydia was to have survived such a horrific attack.

Andrew gasped when suddenly a blue protective barrier seemed to envelop Lydia, he unable to hold her hand any longer and he nearly cried out at the loss. His wide eyes gazed up at Magnus drifting back into the room, arms full with bottles and vials.

“Its alright, dear boy, its just my magic trying to stop the bleeding of her numerous injuries since she is critical at this stage.” Magnus placed everything down on his coffee table, snapping a pot onto the table in order to mix the potion together but jerked his gaze to his closed front door which he snapped open with a click of fingers. He did have super hearing after all and felt the shift in his wards too and was very pleased to see those on the other side of the door.

“Lorenzo! Alec!” Andrew cried out as he made a beeline for his boyfriend and his groggy brother who was leaning heavily into Lorenzo's side, arm slung over the warlock's shoulder whilst Lorenzo had one around his waist. Raphael was also there, an unconscious Izzy in his arms.

Andrew helped Lorenzo with Alec, they shifting him into a chair as the teen moaned in slight pain. With Magnus' magic still working on stopping the bleeding of Lydia's injuries, and a potion in the process of being mixed magically, the warlock shifted his attention to Alec for a moment, utterly glad the boy was conscious even if he seemed a bit dizzy. Magnus kneeled at Alec's side, hand reaching up to cup the side of his face, those blurry pretty blue eyes focusing a little better.

“Magnus?”

“Hello Shadowhunter.” Magnus fondly greeted back, delighting in the way Alec leaned into his comforting touch, eyes drifting closed for a few moments. “Can you tell us what happened Sweetheart?”

“I...I don't know. I haven't been going on patrols much, not with the tension between Jace and I.” Magnus frowned at this. “He's been so bullheaded with needing to find answers about him and Clary and...and his ideas were stupid but I know he wasn't ever going to stop so I let him go off on his unsanctioned missions.” Magnus shifted his attention to Andrew who didn't seem to be aware of this. “Izzy and Lydia have been keeping an eye on him and Clary but they seem to always come back from their patrols with more and more injuries. This time, Izzy sent me a distress code and address and I dropped everything to get to them. I just... I don't know...”

“Its alright Sweetheart.” Magnus soothed. “We can talk about this later.” Magnus tried scanning the teen for injuries, but its not like he had x-ray vision. “Does your head hurt?” Magnus had been paying attention to how Alec's face contorted every now and then.

“Yes. I was trying to protect Lydia and Izzy and then... I don't know... I was pushed back by something.”

“A magical force perhaps?” Magnus questioned.

“Maybe...”

“Did you feel like something knocked you off your feet?”

“Yes... My head hit the ground and then... I don't know...” Magnus' blue magic flared to life as he placed his hand gently at the back of Alec's head and pulsed his magic into the teen, watching as Alec's eyes fluttered closed for a few seconds as magic took away the pounding in his head.

“Better?” Those blue eyes seemed to focus more as Alec shifted his attention to Magnus and gave him a small nod. “I'm glad my magic did its job.” Magnus mumbled as he pressed a tender kiss to Alec's lightly pink cheek before he rose to his full height and drifted over to where Raphael was still standing with Izzy in his arms.

“What do you mean by that?” Both Alec and Andrew voiced simultaneously.

“The part of my magic which is within you Alexander, even if it is small, it will try and protect you from any unknown attack.” Magnus shifted his gaze back over his shoulder as Andrew was carefully helping Alec out of the chair, the teen still obviously woozy, but he was a stubborn one and refused to remain seated. “Plus the necklace I gave you in Marrakech, it truly does have a protection spell on it.” Magnus saw Alec's shaky hand grip the material of his blood and ichor soaked shirt and to where the necklace lay beneath it. “You can still get hurt, obviously, but if a warlock was present during this attack on you, my magic would give off its signature to alert them and that alone may have made them flee.” It was all a guess and right now that could be debated on for hours at a later time. “How is she?” Magnus softly voiced, eyes flicking to his adoptive son who seemed to just be staring quietly at Izzy and not much paying attention to what was going on around him.

“She's got a few scrapes and bruises and one deep laceration which I've healed already. She just needs some rest.” Lorenzo offered up and Magnus snapped a spare bedroom in place, it pretty much next to the kitchen and not down the hallway where his usual ones were, plus his own master suite.

“Raphael, why don't you go place Isabelle down and keep watch on her whilst Lorenzo and I deal with this?” Said vampire never said anything as he headed off with Izzy securely in his arms to the newly formed bedroom.

When Magnus turned his attention to Lydia, he saw the two boys were kneeling by the couch, wanting to touch, wanting to support her, but his barrier wouldn't allow them and instead the boys just seemed to want to be close, leaning heavily into each other, hands linked in pure concern for their fallen friend. Lorenzo had never seen this girl before, but clearly she was important to Andrew from the way he had been acting previously.

“Alright, lets see what we are dealing with here.” Magnus mumbled to no one in particular.

“You promise me Mr Bane.” Magnus found glassy light blue eyes looking up at him. “You promise me you'll save my parabatai.” Three pairs of incredulous eyes gazed between Andrew and the badly wounded Lydia. The dusky blonde blushed at his slip of the tongue. “I mean... My soon to be parabatai.”

“You and Lydia want to be parabatai?” Alec asked gently, squeezing Andrew's hands. This was all news to Alec (never mind Lorenzo) as Andrew hadn't really spoken much on anything other then the tension he'd been feeling between Alec and Jace and the fact he couldn't do anything about it. It appeared, somewhere along the line, this pretty blonde had slipped into the 'pack' too. Almost like how the young redhead had, but this one wasn't with such suspicion or hostility from the older Lightwood child since Lorenzo could see how worried Alec was for the fallen Lydia too. Plus there was the random fire message chats he and Magnus had been exchanging too.

“We've talked about it in general, but I really... I think even she...” Andrew fumbled with his words as he raised them to look pleadingly up at Alec. “I've been wanting to ask Lydia for awhile now and I...”

“Hey, its alright. Lets talk about it later and get out of Magnus' way alright?”

“Ok...” He didn't want to leave Lydia, didn't want to let go of her hand now that he was able to touch her again, because Magnus had dropped the barrier he had formed around her, but he knew she was in safe hands with one of the most powerful warlocks he'd ever met and so allowed Alec to pull him to his feet and drag him slightly away. “Please save her.” Andrew pleaded once more and it broke Lorenzo's heart to see his sweet boyfriend so torn like this.

“I shall do my best.” Magnus gave him a gentle smile before shifting his gaze back to the young girl, right hand against her forehead and his left hand aglow with magic as he began to scan her to assess all the injuries which, thankfully, were no longer bleeding profusely.

As time ticked by and Magnus had just given Lydia a fifth potion, thanks to Lorenzo mixing them magically for him, his eyebrows furrowed as things were not changing.

“Lorenzo, if you please?” Magnus asked and said warlock kneeled beside Magnus. “I know we've both been depleting our magic quite a bit over the past few days, and I wouldn't ask if it weren't absolutely necessary.”

“I know.” Lorenzo voiced back as both Alec and Andrew watched in awe as blue and gold magic mixed as one, shifting to a greenish healing hue as it poured into Lydia. The teens had no idea how much time had passed but when the warlocks ceased, both of them actually looked pale!

“Lorenzo! Magnus!” The nephilim cried out as they rushed for their respective warlocks, keeping them steady as the older men leaned heavily into their shadowhunters.

“Are you alright?” Alec softly mumbled as he gazed down at Magnus leaning heavily into his blood soaked shirt, not even caring about it, just needing the support and Alec was happy to offer it. Much like Andrew was doing for Lorenzo. Alec couldn't help the tiny smile that drifted to his lips when cat eyes flickered open, Magnus unable to keep his glamour in place. They always took his breath away.

“I'm better now. You're here and your safe. That is what matters.” Alec felt a small blush form on his cheeks as he tried not to feel guilty at not having seen Magnus in days. He listened to his boyfriend let out a sigh before watching those cat eyes drift back over to Lydia, Magnus raising a hand to place against her forehead once more. “She's going to be fine. Lorenzo and I have made sure of that.”

“What about the two of you though?” Alec asked as they honestly looked like they were going to pass out. 

“We've both been using our magic quite a lot and without adequate rest periods to recharge properly.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Andrew asked in alarm. “I could have...” He stopped as Lorenzo sat up a little better and took hold of his hand, raising it to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. Of course the gesture made him blush. 

“She is important to you.” It wasn't a question.

“She is.”

“She needed help.” Andrew gave a little nod. “Then saving her, regardless of our magic levels, was all that mattered.” Even with company around, Andrew couldn't help it when he pressed his lips to Lorenzo's, trying to throw his appreciation into the lip-lock so the older man knew how grateful he was.

“Thank you.” Andrew murmured against Lorenzo's lips. How did he get so lucky to be in a relationship with this wonderful warlock?

“There is something you could do for me.”

“Anything.” The dusky blonde was quick to voice and watched Lorenzo's grin form. “Within... Within reason.” Andrew stammered out as that tiny grin got his blood pumping south.

“Will you share your energy and strength with me? I only need a little bit to...” Both of Lorenzo's hands were clasped by Andrew before he pressed a kiss each to Lorenzo's knuckles, utter affection and devotion within the gesture as the shadowhunter didn't even let the warlock finish off his request.

“Take as much as you need.” Within seconds, Andrew gasped as his strength was being taken from him. He felt his skin prickle, his heartbeat quicken and his blood was almost like it were on fire, but not in a way that it hurt. He was sure he felt arousal in this exchange he was sharing with Lorenzo. It definitely didn't happen this way when he offered up his strength to Magnus that time. He just remembered blacking out. However, his energy, what felt like his life force which was leaving him and making itself home in Lorenzo had a moan escaping Andrew's lips before he slumped forward and right into Lorenzo's embrace, cheeks flushed as his warlock held him close. Lorenzo was still drained, but that would help him for now as he caressed a hand up and down Andrew's spine whilst pressing his lips to the top of his head, keeping him safe and protected and within his very arms too.

“I've another spare room you and Andrew can rest in until you recharge.” 

“Thank you.” Lorenzo remarked as he was still quite weak and he knew taking Andrew away from this blonde girl was not a good idea and so picked up the teen, bridal style, and moved down the hallway towards the rooms. When the door clicked closed, Magnus blinked silently when he suddenly found a hand in front of his eyes. He jerked his head back, tilted against Alec's shoulder to look up at the teen.

“Take it.” Alec chewed sweetly on his lip at the way that seemed to come off as a demand. “Let me help you for once.” Alec asked more gently this time. The teen tried not to shudder when Magnus' fingers of his left hand ghosted over his right palm and then their fingers locked. Alec let out a gasp and a moan, much like Andrew had, when his strength and energy was taken from him, eyes fluttering closed as Magnus caught him in his embrace this time. 

“My precious Shadowhunter...” Magnus murmured affectionately as he leaned a little towards Lydia, murmuring a chant into her ear which placed her into a deep sleep before rising to his full height with Alec in his arms and carted him off to his bedroom, the door being kicked closed and wards erected to keep any noise out, since Magnus was almost sure Lorenzo would bed his boyfriend when the dusky blonde awoke. His knew his warlock friend in and out like that. Not that Magnus would begrudge a man of his instincts to show his love and affection for his nephilim the way he could and was only a little jealous he couldn't do the same for Alec.

They were not at that stage yet, but he could at least sleep next to him, curl his body around Alec's and smell his rain and musk scent. That way, the teen could sleep peacefully knowing he was there, keeping him protected and safe and when Alec woke, he would know his boyfriend had been right at his side, never once leaving him.

With that thought in mind, Magnus snapped them both clean, Alec in loose black slacks and a long sleeved white shirt and Magnus in cobalt blue silk pyjama bottoms. He carefully curled his lanky body around Alec and it really didn't take long to join his nephilim in dreams with how drained he was.

#

(The next day...)

Alec wasn't sure what woke him from the best sleep he'd had in days, but a silly little grin formed on his lips as he realised why it'd been the best sleep he'd had in days. He was in Magnus' bed, with the warlock lying in front of him, still sound asleep. Magnus was flat on his back, right hand resting against his bare chest, head slightly tilted towards him and his left arm was stretched out and under the pillow Alec had his head on. Alec was utterly transfixed.

“Why are you so beautiful?” Alec mumbled to no one in particular as he brushed a strand of Magnus' hair out of his finely chiselled face, fingers feather-light down his cheek. 

Truthfully, Alec could of stared at Magnus for the rest of the day, and the day after that and so on, but his belly grumbled, reminding him he technically hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. 

Alec had been neck deep in roster schedules, overseeing the Ops Centre in Lydia's absence, and also taking on all the training whilst Jace and Izzy were off on the unsanctioned missions together and he'd been running here, there and everywhere, keeping a presence about the Institute but also forgetting to eat. Magnus would not have been happy about that.

However, the idea of cooking breakfast for Magnus had a smile drifting over Alec's lips as he leaned in close, kissing his boyfriend and delighted in Magnus' adorable groan at being disturbed. 

Alec slipped out of the bed undetected and crept his way to the door, opening it up and then closing it behind him. So far so good with being a little sneaky as he hoped he could pull breakfast off without alerting Magnus to his would-be surprise. Usually Magnus was gifting him with home cooked breakfast (or a snapped up one) or even breakfast in bed. Also, on most occasions they were travelling via portal to another country for the morning, he knowing the warlock spoilt him and so Alec stubbornly wanted to do the same.

Slight noise disturbed his thoughts as he shifted his attention to another closed door and moved over towards it. Once he was close, Alec realised it was light moaning and instantly blushed as clearly Lorenzo and Andrew were having a bit of morning sex even though they were within someone else's home! 

Alec quickly moved down the hallway, trying to block that from his mind, making his way towards the kitchen only to fault in his mission when he saw the couch which Lydia had been on was empty! It was stained with blood and ichor, completely wrecked and he knew Magnus would just snap it away without blinking an eye, but the fact the blonde wasn't there made Alec nervous. Had something more happened to her since he passed out?

The minute he picked up on soft chatter, Alec's shoulders eased as he walked into Magnus' kitchen, a smile splitting across his lips when he saw both Lydia and Izzy there. Izzy was sitting on a stool whilst Lydia looked like she was pouring them coffees. Instantly, Alec wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulders, pressing his lips to the top of her head before letting go to give Lydia a hug too.

“I'm so glad you are alright.”

“Me too. What happened?”

“Well, we all got knocked out and Andrew finally got my message and he, Mr Rey and Magnus came to our rescue.”

“And Raphael.” Izzy piped up as she left the vampire asleep in the bed. It was just on sunrise after all and she wouldn't be able to thank him until the evening when he woke. Waking a vampire during the day, one could get their head ripped off and Izzy wasn't about to do that, even if she was sure this one had a soft spot for her.

“How do you both feel?”

“Hungry.” Izzy and Lydia piped up and Alec chuckled at that whilst shaking his head.

“Clearly you are both fine.” All eyes shifted to Andrew standing in the archway, cheeks flushed and hair damp. Alec shifted his gaze to the items in the fridge whilst Andrew and Lydia embraced like they hadn't seen each other in years. “Are you alright?” He asked the blonde, tucking a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

“I'm fine Andrew. I'm sorry I worried you.” Her blue eyes shifted around the kitchen. “All of you.”

“All of you worried me.” The dusky blonde muttered as he gave Lydia another hearty squeeze before finally breaking contact with her to go and hug Izzy and Alec too. “Don't do that to me again.”

“Andrew, you've a new role, a new job, a new life in Madrid.” Alec tried to reason with him, already knowing the guilt swarming in those light blue eyes.

“No matter where I am, you're all my family, my team, and if you are ever in trouble, I want to be there for all of you.” Andrew shifted his gaze to Alec. “I wasn't this time, but I promise you, I won't reject your call ever again.”

“You know, there is another way you'll know if something is wrong...” Alec left it at that as he began pulling the items from the fridge and placing them on the kitchen island, a tiny grin on his lips when he watched Andrew shift around the bench to stand before Lydia, determination flashing across his face. 

“Lyds, remember the night we were stuck in the Ops Centre bored out of our minds?”

“Of course.” The blonde responded back, both Izzy and Alec watching her blue eyes dart down to her hands which Andrew had taken hold of.

“We talked a bit about the academy and how we've both attended parabatai ceremonies and how we were both moved by them.”

“Yeah?”

“How, in a sense, we were envious that others had found that person who they could trust with their very soul.”

“What are you trying to say?” The blonde asked, eyebrows scrunched.

“I found my person.” The two Lightwood siblings watched Lydia falter. “I found the one I want to share my soul with and I hope she will trust me with half of hers.”

“You...found a parabatai in Madrid?”

“Lyds, I'm talking about you.” Blue eyes widened as Andrew squeezed her hands, her lips parted as those words sunk home. “When I found you, covered in blood, all alone without adequate backup... My heart...”

“Andrew...”

“We've become close. True friends and family.” Lydia nodded in affirmation. “I trust you with my life.” Andrew didn't realise how nervous he was as he gifted the blonde a tiny smile. “I never want you to go through that again. If you are ever in danger, ever upset and need support, I want to be that person for you. I want to share your triumphs and your burdens. Share your soul with you.” The kitchen was quiet, save for the bubbling of the coffee gurgling in Magnus' machine. “What do you think?”

“If we do this, if we become parabatai, I'll be privileged to all your memories Andrew.”

“And I you.”

“Plus the bad ones.” Lydia softly voiced, making sure the dusky blonde was fully aware of what he was currently offering her. 

Lydia and Andrew had spoken a lot during night shifts when they were stuck in Ops, talking about their childhoods, Andrew even opening up that his wasn't all roses until he thankfully met the Lightwood's. He didn't like talking about it, but knew if he went ahead with the ceremony, all his memories would become Lydia's and hers would become his. It would be like nothing they'd ever felt or done before and it was not to be taken lightly either. 

“I'm prepared.” And Andrew was. He would never regret asking her. The only regret he would have had is if Lydia hadn't survived her attack and he never got the chance to ask her one of the most important questions of his life.

“Alright, so ask me.” Lydia stubbornly voiced, earning a chuckle from the dusky blonde as she gave him a smile whilst he shook his head and then turned serious, his hands still holding hers and giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Lydia Branwell, will you be my parabatai?”

“Of course.” The blonde smiled and Andrew wrapped her up in an ecstatic hug, muttering his thanks into her hair as Lydia held on just as tight. The moment of course was interrupted by Izzy squealing as she scooted off the stool and came around the island bench to hug the both of them.

“I'm so excited for you two!” Alec was as well, standing in the background with a cheesy grin on his lips. He couldn't think of two better people to bond themselves together then Andrew and Lydia. They were both elite shadowhunters, determined to do the best job possible and they were both fair as well. Alec knew, for them to develop even more, this was the perfect next step for them both. Sharing their souls was not easy, they had both seen first hand the struggles of what he and Jace were currently going through, but even that would not deter the two teens.

“Now this really calls for a celebration of pancakes, along with bacon and eggs on toast for breakfast this morning.” Alec voiced as he pulled the bowl of batter from the fridge. He gathered this is what his boyfriend was going to make him when they woke up this morning after their date, which didn't actually happen last night. Unless it was going to be their dinner, which also didn't happen. Either way, Alec wouldn't have minded because it meant he and Magnus were spending time together.

“Alec, do you even know how to cook?” Lydia asked as she finally separated from Andrew, insanely giddy with what was to come for the both of them and their ceremony to become parabatai. 

“There is always a time to learn isn't there?” The dark haired older teen voiced.

“Yes, but not at the expense of burning down your boyfriend's kitchen.” Alec frowned at that and Izzy quick to change topic.

“When are the two of you thinking about doing your ceremony?” The two teens looked at each other for a moment.

“Who knows, but I already know who I want as our witnesses.” Andrew grinned as Lydia had pretty much read his mind already. Both Izzy and Alec found two pairs of blue eyes looking at them.

“Will the two of you be our witnesses?” The two teens voiced simultaneously.

“By the angel, yes!” Izzy enthusiastically replied as she hugged Lydia tight. Alec came over with an affirmative answer of his own, gripping Andrew's forearm in a warrior handshake.

“We won't let you down.” Not that they had a lot to do in the ceremony, but being a witness was a truly special and humbling ordeal.

“Anyway, we have to officially tell our respective leaders who will then advise the Clave of the ceremony and I'm sure we can make a time in the not too distant future to perform it. I'm sure Andrew is busy in Madrid, as are we here, and I don't want to keep him away from his Institute for too long as I hoped to perform the ceremony here, in the Institute that we met at.”

“I like that idea too.”

“Or keep him away from his warlock.” All eyes jerked to the archway where Lorenzo stood, perfectly immaculate in dark clothing and a forest green velvet jacket. His hair was damp but pulled back in its customary ponytail, reminding Andrew what they had done in the shower immediately after their antics in bed which of course got his cheeks blushing a little. “Congratulations on your upcoming ceremony.” Andrew grinned as he hadn't really spoken much about the relationship he had with Lydia or the fact he'd been wanting a parabatai ever since he had been witness to Alec and Jace's ceremony.

“Lorenzo...” Andrew made his way over to his boyfriend, dragging Lydia with him as he still had hold of one of her hands. “This is Lydia Branwell. She has agreed to be my parabatai.” The warlock had already heard it all and he could see the excitement, the fulfilment, practically glowing on his sweet nephilim's face. Lorenzo knew how important it was to try and find a parabatai and the fact once you hit 18, if you didn't have one by then, you pretty much lost your chance. To think his sweet shadowhunter had found his was pretty much a miracle.

“Its a pleasure to meet you High Warlock Rey.” Lorenzo drifted back into the present to see Lydia had her hand out to him. He was also impressed she was referring to him professionally too, considering he may have a personal relationship with her soon to be parabatai, but that didn't mean she could be overly casual with him. That showed true respect in Lorenzo's eyes. All these nephilim here had that in spades it seemed. It continuously surprised him, but then at times it didn't, because he knew his sweet nephilim would not associate with disrespectful shadowhunters.

“A pleasure to meet you as well Ms Branwell.” Lorenzo took her hand. “Would it be too bold of me to interrupt your attempt at breakfast here and invite you back to Madrid with Andrew and I?” Lorenzo drifted his eyes to Alec's sister. “You are welcome to come as well.”

“As tempting as it is, I think I should at least make an appearance back at the Institute. We've been gone for hours now.”

“We all should.” Alec remarked.

“Admirable of you all, but perhaps you could delay your return at least?” Lorenzo addressed Alec. “I'd prefer someone I can trust looking out for Magnus whilst his magic recharges.” The warlock watched as smiles reached both Andrew and Alec's lips, his words seemingly meaning a lot to the two teens. “I also think I heard Magnus calling out for you.”

“I'll call you all later.” Any mention of breakfast or even returning to the Institute was forgotten as Alec fled the kitchen. He was placing his boyfriend first.

“Did you really hear him?” Lydia asked with an eyebrow raised. Magic swirled and then a snap of fingers happened as a portal formed.

“A trip to Madrid anyone?” Lydia laughed as she took hold of Andrew's hand.

“I'll take a rain check.” Izzy promptly voiced. She watched the three of them leave before placing the food back into the fridge, drank the last of her coffee and then ducked back into the bedroom she woke in to see Raphael was still sleeping. Obviously. She moved over to the bed, pressing her lips to his cool cheek and then collected her belongings and made her way down the hallway towards the master bedroom as she was going to say goodbye to Alec.

Izzy paused at the half open door, just in time to see her big brother tuck a strand of Magnus' hair behind his ear, the warlock still fast asleep. The look on Alec's face was pure affection for the man who came to their rescue and also saved their dear friend. Izzy didn't want to interrupt, nor bring up the glaringly obvious, and instead crept towards the front door and headed off. On her way back to the Institute, she thought over and over on what went down last night.

Just where was Jace and Clary?

#

(Back inside Magnus' bedroom...)

Magnus let off a groan, Alec watching him stretch like Chairman did, who in fact hopped onto the bed, letting off a tiny meow in greeting.

“Shh, don't wake Magnus.” Alec gently admonished the warlock's beloved cat companion as Chairman came over to Alec, demanding a pat through thought transference ,which of course the nephilim gave him a rub behind his ears.

“Alec?” It was rare of the warlock to call him that, but said nephilim was a fan either way. Or maybe it was the fact that Magnus was sleep rumbled and his voice was deep and throaty and sent a tingle down his spine. Warm brown eyes finally fluttered open and Alec took a seat on the edge of the bed, hand reaching out for one of Magnus' and was pleased the man took it instantly.

“Hey, how are you? Do you need anything? A drink? Food?” Alec rambled adorably and Magnus smiled tiredly. What he really wanted was to just sleep a little more. His magic was fully charged, but the possibility of maybe playing it up a little, just to have his shadowhunter with him a bit longer was too tempting to pass up.

“You.”

“What?” Alec leaned in a little closer, not quite catching the soft rumble from Magnus.

“I want you.” Magnus reiterated, enjoying the sweet blush that coloured Alec's cheeks. “Will you come lie down with me?” The request turned Alec to mush as he crawled onto the bed, over Magnus and then collapsed beside his boyfriend who was facing him on his left side. “Hi Pretty Boy.” A bashful and very endearing tiny smile shifted over Alec's lips as Magnus brushed a couple of fingers down his cheek.

“Hi...” Alec returned the greeting, craning his neck a little so he could kiss his warlock sickeningly sweet. Alec didn't care, there was no one here to judge him and the fact it got a smile from Magnus was even better.

“How are you feeling? Has anything more of last night come back to you?”

“I'm fine Magnus.”

“Why do I not believe that?”

“I guess...because I don't know what's happened to Jace. When I turned up, so many things were going on and it was pretty full on.”

“I can imagine.” Magnus rubbed his arm up and down Alec's, trying to offer comfort.

“He was trying to protect Clary and then there was Izzy and Lydia and we were being overrun and I wished Andrew was with us and I called him without thinking.”

“I'm glad you did, because he and Lorenzo came directly to me. We found you. All of you.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip, seemingly deep in thought. “Well, nearly all of you.”

“It was weird Magnus.”

“What was?”

“Last night. Every time I tried to advance, a force was pushing me back.”

“Warlock magic like we suspected.” Alec gave a nod. 

“I don't know what to make of it since once minute we were fighting and then suddenly Jace and Clary just left us on our own.” Magnus' eyebrows furrowed at that. Parabatai would never leave each other willingly. “Clary pulled him through a portal and then I was hit and everything went blank.”

“I'm sure he's probably back at the Institute with Clary as we speak. Why not reach him through your bond?” Magnus watched Alec's face contort. He found that rather worrying. “Alexander?”

“Ever since Clary's arrival, Jace and I have done nothing but fight. You saw it first hand when we all invaded your home that time and...well...since then, it's not gotten any better. We placed blocks on our bond.” Magnus' brown eyes widened at that. He didn't realise things had gotten that bad!

“Why didn't you tell me?” Said shadowhunter just shrugged. He really hadn't ever had anyone this close to him to talk to about stuff like this. Sure he had his siblings, but having a boyfriend made it very different indeed. Usually Alec laid awake for hours of an evening, tossing and turning over his internal thoughts and yet now, now he had Magnus. 

Magnus who seemed to want to know everything about him, the good and the bad. Magnus who seemed prepared to offer him his strength, support and his magic at the drop of a hat. Magnus who Alec was sure he was falling very fast for. The man was just so... Alec jerked from his thoughts when said warlock cupped the side of his face. 

“Don't let the block continue for too much longer Alexander. Its probably gone for too long as it is, but the both of you are special and so can probably withstand the pain for longer periods then normal nephilim, but just keep in mind it is very dangerous for nephilim to do that. I've seen how damaging it is.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip. “You also need to remember who the two of you are.”

“I know...” Alec let out a sigh. Jace was the Warrior for Heaven and he was the one for Hell and they needed to keep the peace because in all honesty they had no idea just what any rift between them would do to the Shadow and Down Worlds. They could be doing damage as it was and not even realising. That worried Alec greatly.

“You can tell me anything, you know that right?” Magnus brushed his thumb over Alec's high cheekbone, the two of them still lying side by side. “Whatever you say will not leave this room, leave my place.” Just hearing Magnus' conviction, it spoke volumes to Alec. His boyfriend was offering him an open mind, an open heart, and asking him to place his trust in him. That was rather frightening. Offering unconditional trust to another who wasn't his siblings. However, if Alec really wanted to be honest with himself, he wanted to give everything of himself to Magnus.

“Its been hard.” Alec softly began. “She's new, came out of nowhere, doesn't know our world and the struggles we've gone through and yet I'm treated like the outsider. As soon as I question something the two of them are doing or thinking about doing, I'm the bad guy.” Alec poured out his frustrations. “He's my parabatai. My brother. We've been together since Jace was five. I've been there for him through everything. We share our souls and yet my loyalty is being questioned. How... Why...” Alec struggled with his words. “She's nobody.”

“Alec...”

“I mean she's not nobody, but I'm family.” Those pretty blue eyes, which were frowning in pain gazed up at him through messy black bangs. “I'm family Magnus and he's blocked me.”

“Only him?”

“I did place a block on, because my emotions were so erratic, but I finally took it off and I was hurt when I realised his was still on. It still hurts. I mean we even had a bit of a heart to heart a few days back and I hoped Jace would have removed his block by now but...” Alec let out a sigh. “Sorry for rambling like that. Dumping all that on you, especially when you are still recuperating.”

“I'm happy you want to talk about this with me.”

“You are?”

“I'm not nephilim, I don't know what its like to share souls, share happiness and pain so closely with another that they can feel my emotions as you and Jace do. I've been around for centuries and aside from a select few, everyone else I know is no longer with me.” Alec's heart ached at hearing Magnus say that, knowing he meant they were long since deceased. “That is the curse of being immortal.” Alec raise his hand and placed it over Magnus' which was still cupping the side of his face, he relishing in Magnus' tender touch. “However it is also a blessing too.” Alec shifted his gaze up to look into Magnus' cat eyes, his breath hitching at how breathtaking they were as the warlock dropped his glamour for a few seconds. “We got to meet.” That made the teen blush. “In any case, I may not be nephilim, but I do know a lot of history and I am aware of how important parabatai bonds are.”

After several long moments, Alec's voice finally broke the silence in the room.

“Why won't he remove the block?” Unfortunately Magnus didn't have an answer for that. “I took mine off ages ago.” Alec lifted up his shirt to show the warlock he was telling the truth as there was no block over his parabatai rune, not that Magnus was asking for any proof like that.

“You need to tell him Alexander.”

“Well...”

“Wait, what is that?” Alec followed Magnus' gaze and the fact the warlock's hand was reaching for his shirt, pulling it further up as Magnus saw the discolouration in Alec's pale skin. “Alexander, are you injured?” Magnus sat up in bed, fingers snapping as Alec lay frozen on his side, now half clothed and unable to hide the bruising on his left rib section from Magnus' slightly narrowed gaze. His skin was coloured purple and black.

“I think I was thrown into some crates.” Alec squirmed under Magnus' scrutiny. “I...I'm fine though. Really.” Alec had had worse injuries then this, but clearly his boyfriend was not impressed either way as he was suddenly manhandled and was now flat on his back with Magnus straddled over his lap! 

Alec's cheeks flushed, teeth digging into his bottom lip to stop the moan from bubbling up when tendrils of blue magic danced across his shuddering skin, possibly repairing cracked ribs and any other internal damage that had been inflicted. Alec's pain threshold was off the chart so he wasn't sure just what kind of damage had been done since he'd been far too worried about Lydia and Izzy and then when Magnus needed his strength and energy, he freely gave it, not thinking about himself last night.

Right now though, he was literally at Magnus' mercy, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip whilst his eyes drifted half closed as the warmth and power of Magnus' magic seeped its way into the very core of his being, reminding him of the sensation he felt when he was a small child. It seemed to curl around his heart, like they were reacquainting with each other before drifting down to its intended target to repair the damage done to him. 

Alec's memories of the banquet flooded him, his young self gazing wondrously up at the dashing and sparkling warlock. Hearing his own voice as he asked his own father, rather embarrassingly, to keep the warlock. The sensations Alec felt then, to now, were vastly different. It was so much more intense and definitely had to do with the fact he was older now, knew he was attracted to the warlock, plus Magnus was half dressed, much like himself, and oh, was it already mentioned that the warlock was straddling his hips?

“All healed.” Magnus proclaimed triumphantly, sitting back more fully, only now just realising the current situation he found himself and Alec in. He hadn't meant to make a pass like this at all, hadn't meant for it to be anything sexual, as all Magnus cared about was wanting to heal the shadowhunter as quickly and painlessly as possible. 

Looking upon Alec now, the teens breath was slightly laboured, cheeks flushed and Magnus couldn't help but raise a finely chiselled eyebrow as a certain appendage belonging to the dear nephilim was quickly coming to life.

It took Alec a few more seconds to realise how his body was reacting, his endearing face going even redder as the teen was unable to control his own bodily functions as he threw his arms over his face in mortification. By the angel this nephilim was utterly adorable to the warlock.

“M-M-Magnus... Sorry... I...” Alec stuttered, but never got any further when Magnus bracketed his head on the plush pillows, leaning over him and gifted him with the most tender smile Alec had ever seen on the warlock after having pulled his arms away from his blushing face. The look on the warlock's beautiful face literally stole Alec's breath.

“No apologies required Alexander.”

“But I...” Magnus leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Alec's pouting lips.

“Do not over think this. Everybody has desires, you are no different my sweet nephilim.” Alec wasn't sure if that made him feel better. Magnus wasn't growing hard like he was. Did that mean the warlock didn't desire him? “You know what, lets go for a walk.” That snapped Alec from his dark thoughts.

“Now?”

“Yes now. I'm awake before noon, which is a miracle in itself, and you're here and it is technically your day off so lets spend as much time as we can together.” Alec grinned at that.

“Anywhere you want to go in particular?”

“I'll try not to use my magic today, so lets just go for a walk around our own city, enjoy what we have in front of us and see where the day takes us.”

“Sounds perfect.” Alec returned the kiss this time and then Magnus got off him. Alec felt a little disappointed but masked it well and whilst Magnus busied himself in the bathroom, Alec was quick to palm his crouch, trying to clam himself down before he changed into some jeans and then placed on a black and grey muscle shirt after applying some deodorant. As he was pulling socks over his feet, Magnus re-entered his bedroom in a pair or silver skinny jeans and a plain black button down shirt which rested at his hips. Three buttons were undone, two necklaces against his golden-bronze skin. The warlock rolled up the sleeves to his elbows and then snapped some eye-liner into place and simply tied his hair back into a ponytail. Alec really was a fan of the almost natural looking Magnus as it appeared the older man was ready to go.

Alec followed Magnus out into the living room, watching as he snapped his lounge away, replacing it with an identical one and also cleaned the floor and replaced the rug whilst he was at it too.

“I thought you said no magic?” Alec teased and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“This is nothing my dear nephilim.” Brown eyes shifted about his home. “I see everyone has already left.”

“Almost everyone.” Alec remarked as he jerked his chin in the direction of the spare room nearest to the kitchen. “Raphael stayed with Izzy all night. It was too late for him to get back to his home so he's...” Alec never did finish as Magnus went to check on his adoptive son. A fond smile shifted over Magnus' lips as he pulled the sheets up to Raphael's chin and then left him a note, a couple of blood packs and then returned to his living room and snapped his fingers again, making curtains appear as he doused his home into darkness, in case Raphael woke up whilst they were gone and it was still daylight out.

“Shall we get going?” Alec quickly shoved his feet into his boots, doing up the laces and then he and Magnus left, hand in hand.

#

That evening, the men returned to Magnus' place with takeaway. They hadn't realised how much time had passed as they strolled throughout Brooklyn. 

Since leaving that morning, they'd ended up in several shops, even clothes stores which Alec was not a fan of. Except on this occasion because Magnus was browsing the racks and debating on whether he should pick up a couple of items and Alec had told him to try the stuff on. That gave the shadowhunter an opportunity to sit down for a moment and then Magnus began to model all sorts of attire for him which Alec really did enjoy. He was even tempted to tell Magnus to just buy everything, because everything looked so good on him, and in the future there may be the opportunity for Alec to actually remove it from him too, but he quickly killed those thoughts when Magnus finally decided on some form fitting bi-coloured jeans, a pair of leather pants which had Alec's mouth watering as he blushed over how tight they were on his boyfriend and then Magnus picked out two shirts and a leather jacket. 

When they left the store, Magnus snapped the bags back to his home, so they didn't have to bother carrying them around which was rather convenient. They continued on their walk, strolling down the streets, through parks, watching families going about their daily lives and Magnus even bumped into a few downworlders he knew. Several of them gave Alec the once over, but it appeared they didn't mind seeing him there with Magnus which made Alec feel good about himself. It was like the downworlders were perhaps seeing him on even playing field with the powerful warlock. Or so Alec could hope. It may have just been for the fact that Magnus wasn't making a big deal about being out and about with a nephilim so why should any other downworlders make an ordeal about it. 

They'd stopped at a little café for some brunch, Alec having experienced one of the best chicken and salad baguettes he'd ever had in his life and washed it down with a bottle of spring water to quench his thirst. About an hour later Magnus coaxed him into buying an ice cream and then magicked on some sprinkles for him which made Alec laugh and shake his head, remembering how Magnus told him how he did that for Madzie. Alec ate it though, since it was quite the treat as he never really bothered with sweet stuff. Pancakes were the exception to that.

By the afternoon they ended up in a book store where Magnus had actually lost Alec. He wandered for a good half hour before finding the teen in the children's section. Magnus leaned against a row of books, arms lightly folded over his chest as Alec was sitting on a small stool and he was actually reading to a group of adorable and wide eyed mundane children. They were utterly transfixed with the nephilim, unaware of who and what he was, but Magnus completely understood why and felt his grin widen when Alec's gaze finally locked onto him. The teen quickly finished off the book and farewelled the pouting children as the two of them headed for the exit.

'Why were you reading to them?' Magnus couldn't help but ask.

'They thought I worked there.' Magnus arched an eyebrow at that before noticing a staff member who walked by and was dressed all in black with a black and grey shirt. 'The little boy was trying to find a book to read to his siblings whilst they waited for their big sister to finish her book report and I... I couldn't say no... They reminded me of my siblings when we were younger so...' Magnus chuckled in delight as he scooped up Alec's hand and pressed a kiss to it.

'You continue to amaze me.' Alec blushed at the compliment and the open affection, almost holding his breath to see if anyone would comment. If there would be any scathing comments like there would be from his fellow nephilim. Nothing happened and Alec felt his shoulders ease as Magnus let go of his hand and went to the counter to purchase the books he'd picked up earlier. The warlock was actually buying them because Alec had been eyeing the trilogy off before he ended up going for a wander and then was stopped by kids wanting his help.

After purchasing the books, Magnus once again snapped them back to his residence, perfectly wrapped up like a present for his boyfriend to discover later on and then they were off and strolling down the streets once more. 

They had even strolled across the Brooklyn Bridge and then realised it was getting late, plus Alec's belly was grumbling for more food much to his embarrassment and so they both turned back around, hand in hand which made Alec feel continuously giddy, as they slowly walked back, talking about everything and anything. 

No matter the countries they'd been too, Alec almost felt like this was the perfect day and for once, even if it was in his city and there was a possibility of them running into other nephilim, Alec didn't care today. Magnus was his boyfriend and this was their long overdue date together. Their time together. No one was taking that away from him. Not with the evening they'd endured.

Entering his home, Magnus placed the takeaway down on the coffee table as Alec took his jacket over to the closet and hung it up, doing the same with his own. Alec also kicked off his boots whilst Magnus snapped his feet into some slippers and then he began popping the lids off their Italian dinner, the smells of pasta and garlic bread quickly filling the air.

“God that smells good.” Alec remarked as he drifted back over. “Want me to get some plates?”

“No need.” Magnus pat the spot next to him on the lounge and Alec flopped down, leaning into Magnus' side as the warlock held the container in his left hand and twirling fettuccine onto the fork before scooping it into his mouth, humming his appreciation for the flavours bursting on his tongue.

“Taste good?”

“Care to find out?” Magnus dared as he hovered some pasta on the fork in front of Alec's lips. The teen rolled his eyes, a little flushed in the face but indulged his boyfriend as Alec opened his lips and then closed them over the fork, allowing Magnus to feed him for the first time. 

“By the angel...” Alec mumbled through a mouthful.

“Not good?”

“Its too good!” Alec exclaimed. “Snap me my own.” Magnus chuckled at Alec's demand, the teen leaping from their lounging spot as he went rushing into the kitchen to get his own fork. He also pulled a couple bottles of beer from the fridge too. Magnus would have to wait for another time to try and feed him because Alec was feeling greedy and wanted to inhale the pasta on his own. The teen grinned when he returned to see Magnus flaked out on the lounge, propped slightly up on cushions in the corner and one leg raised and resting over the backing and the other was flat across the lounge cushion. “Comfortable there?” Alec dryly asked as he picked up his own container of pasta now.

“You could always join me.”

“Dinner first.” Alec confessed and Magnus mock complained at Alec's choosing of food over him.

As the night wore on, Alec did end up back on the lounge with Magnus, whatever was on the TV long since forgotten as the two men were locked in quite the sensual kiss, Alec moaning when Magnus brushed his tongue over his bottom lip, asking Alec to open up for him. Well the shadowhunter was not going to deny his warlock as Magnus slipped his tongue inside, coaxing his own to play and pulled him in closer.

Alec was sure his brain was becoming light-headed at how amazing Magnus kissed him and a tiny whine bubbled up, making his cheeks flush as the older man backed away from him, Alec trying to chase the warlock's lips, his blue eyes snapping open.

“What... What is it?” The teen mumbled breathlessly. 

“I have a confession to make.” Alec's heart began to speed up, especially when Magnus began to get all up in his personal space, backing him into the corner of the lounge. He tried not to think about the tightening happening in his pants right now as Magnus' warm breath ghosted over his neck, making him shudder.

“Wh-What?” Alec was practically breathless. He hated people being up in his personal space, but Magnus was different. Magnus made Alec feel all tingly inside. Something that never happened with anyone else.

“I really think I'm falling fast for a rather sweet shadowhunter.” Alec's lips parted as he took those words in.

“Am I... Am I the shadowhunter?” Magnus felt his heart melt as a flash of vulnerability passed across Alec's pretty blue eyes as he bit on his bottom lip, cheeks still a little flushed, and not just from the heat in the air that was currently surrounding them right this moment.

“Well, Andrew is pretty cute.”

“Heeey...” Alec drawled and pouted, but it wasn't long before he felt his lips turn into a smile as Magnus cupped his cheek.

“But you take the cake Pretty Boy.”

“Really?” Alec had never been praised so much in all his life, nor had he ever been called things like cute or sweet or pretty before. Only Magnus saw him like that. 

Alec let out a tiny gasp when Magnus kissed him a little harder, a little more desperate then usual. It was broken instantly, their eyes meeting.

“Still not used to sudden kiss attacks?” Alec's cheeks brightened.

“I'm sure I'll get used to it quicker if you kiss me more.” Magnus felt his own lips shift into a grin at Alec's boldness, even if he was chewing sweetly on his bottom lip again, possibly over thinking like usual and debating whether he should have said that.

“I like the way you think Shadowhunter.”

“What are you waiting for then?” Alec dared, feeling a boldness overcome him like it had never done before.

“Ask me nicely.” Magnus dared the teen, in quite the gravelly tone, observing the sweet blush colouring Alec's cheeks rather prettily for him once more.

“K-K-Kiss me.” Blue eyes wavered a little, but they did sparkle with desire. “P-Please Magnus?”

“With utmost pleasure.” Alec lost himself in the sensation of his boyfriend. 

Alec didn't even know what he was doing, or was aware of what he was going to say, until it came spilling from his lips...

“I want you.” His boyfriend froze above him, warm brown eyes scanning his face for what felt like eternity before Magnus was getting off him! Alec thought he was going to die with not having Magnus' warm body over his own, but he felt relief flood his face when Magnus held an inviting hand out to him.

As soon as Alec took it, they stumbled towards Magnus' bedroom like a couple of drunks, kissing and laughing into the room until Alec gasped when he was pushed onto the bed and Magnus was looming over him. Their breaths mingled as Magnus thoroughly kissed him, making him moan and arch into the warlock. Those wondrous hands were suddenly touching his hot needy flesh and then suddenly, without any warning, there was a snap of fingers and cool air tickled intimate areas making Alec blush and gasp in shock. 

Alec was suddenly naked and very vulnerable as a hand which hadn't been tangled in Magnus' hair darted to cover himself as modestly and quickly as he could. He'd never been this naked in front of anyone in a very long time. Several years back he regularly used the communal showers for the male shadowhunters until he moved out of the dorms and got his own room and private bathroom.

“M-Mr Bane...”

“Magnus...” Said warlock drawled out, Alec's face flushing as he lapsed back to how he used to call Magnus back in the beginning. Back when they were not boyfriends. Back when Alec never even thought something like this was actually possible! “Call me Magnus, Alexander.” The warlock purred as he pressed a kiss to Alec's bare shoulder, watching the teen shudder and thought it best to switch positions as perhaps having him looming over the shadowhunter was making him more nervous. 

Magnus quickly shifted them around, so now he sat in the middle of his bed, leaning against the cushioned headboard with a very naked Alec straddling his thighs. The dear boy was still red in the face, chewing on his bottom lip, but there was a desire and eagerness in his sparkling eyes and his hands were resting against Magnus' shoulder, he having lost his upper clothing by now. 

“Mr Bane makes me sound like I'm your teacher.” Magnus caressed a hand down Alec's back, hoping it was calming the teen down. And maybe it would also do the same for him as they caught their breaths from their previous rather intense lip-locks. “And that sounds a little naughty...” The older man drawled as he sultrily and slowly went over the curve of one of Alec's firm ass cheeks. 

Seriously, Magnus couldn't help it as Alec was practically crafted by God himself. He was such a vision that Magnus would never tire looking at, even though he tried not to drift his eyes too much south as that too might upset Alec and goodness knows Magnus didn't want that to happen since this was the first time he was seeing the shadowhunter this naked before. This eager before too. Even though Magnus was yet to truly lock his eyes on Alec's lower half, he already knew he wasn't going to be disappointed. 

The bedroom filled with his dear nephilim's sweet moan and it was utter perfection to Magnus.

“Well... I... You...” Alec was having issues with forming complete sentences. “You kind of are.” The teen finally blurted out as he shuddered in Magnus' lap as the warlock decided to glide his left hand down his back and then over the curve of his other ass cheek, making sure it wasn't left out. Once his own words finally reached his ears, Alec felt warmth rush to his face as he raised his shy gaze and watched Magnus tilt his head as he rewarded the warlock with a sheepish grin. “I've never... I'm not... You're my first...”

“First what?” Magnus tried to ignore the thundering of his own heart as he gazed into sparkling sapphire eyes and pretty pink cheeks. He'd always suspected, but it appeared now Alec was finally confirming it.

“Kiss, boyfriend, l-lover... E-Everything really...” Alec grew nervous as soon as he got those words out. 

“Oh...” The bedroom went quiet and Alec's belly started to churn with dread. Should he have not said that?

“May I ask why you've never taken a lover?”

“I just... I never thought I could have what I really wanted.” Alec shyly admitted, having wrestled with his sexuality in a race which did not like anything outside their own stubborn and close minded beliefs. Alec dropped his eyes to his hands which were resting against Magnus' flawless and toned abdomen area. He liked how his pale skin seemed to blend somehow with Magnus' golden-bronze tones. “I mean, its not like we have openly gay shadowhunters roaming freely about the Institute.” Magnus frowned at that. Sometimes he felt like he and Robert hadn't gotten anywhere in their decade long treaties and accords, not only asking for equal rights between nephilim and downworlders, but Magnus truly was aiming for equality regardless of your parentage _and_ sexuality considering he was a free wheeling bisexual himself. 

“You are a repressed nation.” Alec gave a tiny defeated nod, hoping he would see that change in his lifetime.

“I've also been avoiding my mother ever since she was trying to force me to propose to Lydia.” Alec didn't realise he was going to blurt that out, which when he was naked and Magnus was half naked, probably wasn't the best bedroom conversation as the teen instantly felt Magnus stiffen beneath him. “I...I'm not going to!” The shadowhunter was quick to reason. “I mean Lydia is nice, we've become fast friends, best friends, she's going to become Andrew's parabatai, but I'm not looking for a political marriage and neither is she. She's already engaged anyway and I...”

“Alexander, you're rambling.” The teen snapped his lips closed, cheeks flushed.

“Sorry...” Alec appeared so crestfallen it was utterly adorable to Magnus. “I've ruined everything now haven't I?”

“No!” Magnus was quick to voice when he watched Alec's shoulders slump. “I just...need a few moments to adjust my tactics is all.”

“So, you're not freaked out?” Alec asked, eyes frowning between the gaps in his messed up hair.

“I'm surprised.” Magnus replied truthfully.

“Isn't that the same thing?” Magnus didn't bother answering Alec's question and instead tried to be careful with his own.

“Are you fully aware of how two men even...” He didn't do a good job as those pretty blue eyes narrowed at him, Alec's arms folding over his bare chest.

“Just because I've never had sex doesn't mean I don't know what goes on.” Both men felt their cocks deflate as their bickering began. This so was not going according to either of their plans. Not that it was actually part of their plans this evening. Alec knew he wanted to talk to Magnus about his desire to go to the next step, but just wasn't sure how to bring it up and yet here he now was, naked and straddling Magnus' lap!

It was like Andrew had said. When he knew, he knew. And Alec knew he wanted Magnus. 

When it looked like the shadowhunter was about to pull away, about to escape Magnus' lap, since he was still straddling his thighs and looking all lovely and delicious, Magnus was quick to hold him in place by cupping his face gently within his warm hands.

“I'm sorry Alexander. Those words were very insensitive.” The mere apology had the teens shoulders relaxing almost instantly. Alec was fast learning he'd forgive Magnus anything with those soft brown eyes which were frowning at him like a kicked puppy. “Its been a very long time since I've been with someone like you.”

“A virgin? Is that what you are trying to say?” Alec finished for the man as Magnus gave him an affirmative nod. “You can say the word Magnus, its not taboo. And I'm not ashamed that I haven't had a partner before.” Alec gave a shrug. “As I said, I never thought I could have what I wanted and then there is the fact that I'm just not like Izzy or Jace. I only wanted to do this when I was comfortable and ready and to also do it with someone I really felt something for.” Those very words had Magnus' heart racing. “I...” Alec gathered all the courage he could muster. “I really like you Magnus.” He felt his cheeks warm as he chewed anxiously on his bottom lip, pretty much putting his heart out there, breath held as he awaited his fate. 

This very moment felt so much more vulnerable then sitting naked in Magnus' lap!

“Oh Alec...” Magnus brushed his thumb over the boys high cheekbone. “I like you too.” That made the teen smile broadly. Magnus pressed a chaste kiss to Alec's lips. “Some people have issues talking about such stuff and since I've been alive for centuries and...”

“You're very experienced. You've had many lovers, thousands even, both men and women, I know.” Magnus could hear the pout in Alec's voice let alone actually see it form. Looks like Magnus' words from awhile ago was pretty much ingrained in the teen now. “I bet none of the people you've been with in the past were as inexperienced and stupid like me.” Alec's low esteem for himself reared its ugly head.

“Alexander...” The warlock snapped his fingers, Alec jerking in his lap as he found himself in a pair of plain black boxer briefs. Whilst it was nice to not be feeling so exposed, since technically he was the only one that had been completely naked and all, but the shadowhunter knew this spelt doom. He truly had ruined the moment. Magnus totally didn't want him now because he'd gotten all immature and cranky. “Inexperienced or not, I want to make sure you don't feel like we are rushing this.” Blue eyes shifted to look up at Magnus to see only the truth in his words, the truth in those warm brown eyes Alec could get lost in. “We truly haven't known each other for a long time.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that, since technically Magnus knew him since he was five years old. “I mean personally Sweetheart. Moving a relationship too fast can damage it. And sex can definitely complicate everything.”

“Has that happened to you before?”

“Yes.”

“It all ended badly?”

“It did.” Magnus watched Alec's eyes drift away for several long moments before shifting back to him.

“Do you ever think about them?”

“Who?”

“Your past lovers.” Alec watched Magnus' eyes widen at his sudden question. “Like the woman in the memory you gave up to Valak? She seemed important to you.” Truthfully, Alec had been captivated back then by Magnus and the woman dancing in the memory and was certain it wouldn't be leaving his mind any time soon as he clearly saw Magnus' love and affection as he danced and smiled with the pretty woman in his arms. Alec didn't know how to dance at all.

“Her name was Etta and yes, I loved her. Very much.”

“Oh...” Alec tried not to let that affect him.

“She was my last serious relationship I had and that was more then fifty years ago.”

“Why did it end?” Magnus wasn't sure why Alec needed to know these things, and although he wasn't truly one for sharing his past, for some reason he felt like the sweet nephilim deserved to know at least this much.

“She grew old and died.” Alec chewed on his lip as he saw the hurt in Magnus' warm brown eyes. He wanted to take it away instantly, but didn't know how. “Granted we'd already parted ways even before she grew old.”

“I'm sorry...” Alec mumbled gently, unsure why he was saying that but he wanted to offer his condolences in some way to the beautiful man before him. He also felt angry at himself for prying into Magnus' long life the way he was, and so abruptly too, but Alec wanted to know all the good and bad about Magnus too.

“You are too sweet.” Magnus leant forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec's lips for a few moments, enjoying the light caress Alec returned. “As I was falling in love with her, or more in love with her since we'd been spending so much time together, I did ask Etta about whether she wanted to spend eternity with me.”

“Eternity...?”

“A warlock can grant immortality to a mortal being once and only once intheir long life.”

“A-And?” Alec tried to ignore how much his heart was thundering away.

“She rejected my offer.” Alec's heart broke at hearing that. He couldn't understand anyone saying no to this beautiful man. Who wouldn't want to spend eternity with Magnus? “I've never asked another if they wanted to spend eternity with me since then.”

“Magnus...”

“I was sad to let her go, to watch her age and die like many of my other past lovers as well, but I never begrudged her for the choice she made.”

“Why?”

“For starters, she actually truly gave it some thought. That is more then I could have asked for because usually mortal lovers, and mundanes at that, would freak out at learning about my being a warlock and being immortal and also the world I lived within. Etta was different and in the end, she decided to let me go and end our relationship. It hurt, but as the years went on, I supported and respected her decision and we stayed friends. I got to see her get married, have a family, grandchildren. I was truly happy for her.”

“But what about you though?” Magnus tilted his head at that. “Don't you deserve to experience all those things too? I mean, you know, unless you already have...”

“Are you asking if I've ever been married?” Magnus watched Alec chew on his lip, blue eyes darting away. This boy was so utterly precious. “I've never wanted to ask anyone to marry me, mainly because I am a warlock and I cannot bare children.” Alec frowned at Magnus' softly spoken words. “Even as much as I loved Etta, and even though I asked her about whether she wanted eternity with me, I'm not even truly sure if there was a possibility of marriage in that sort of proposal of mine. I think I just wanted someone I loved, and someone who returned my love in their own way, to be with me. In the end, Etta made her choice to marry and have a family with a nice mundane man and so the prospect of my ever thinking of marriage or a family of my own, with her or even with someone else, hasn't entered my mind since.”

“S-Sorry...”

“Its nothing to be sorry about. I've lived through many hardships and I've had many great loves. I also have dear friends that are truly family to me like Lorenzo, Ragnor, Catarina, Tessa and your father, and many others too. I'm also very fortunate I have Raphael too, even if I can be a bit of a worrying pain to him.” Magnus grinned just thinking about the 70 years they had already had together. Alec for his part sort of forgot that Magnus was very much a father to the vampire and the way he spoke, the warlock had built himself quite the surrogate family.

“Y-Yeah...”

“My life has been very fulfilling Alexander, I believe I am very lucky. In fact, its even better now because I have you in it.” The teens cheeks blushed. “However, back to what you were originally asking me... Its not that I think of my past lovers often, but I have thought of some. Especially the ones that were truly dear to me. The ones I truly felt love for. Like Etta.”

“Oh...”

“Being alive for centuries, you do tend to forget certain things that happened in your life and even who you have been with, so I...” Magnus stalled as he snapped his fingers and a box appeared on the bed at his side. He'd never shown this to anyone. “I have this memory box for certain people who truly affected me throughout my life and who I never want to forget. Some are just dear friends and some were my lovers.”

“I see...” Alec ghosted his fingers on his left hand over the worn looking box. It truly looked like it was treasured by the warlock. “I wonder if I'll have a place in there someday...”

“Alexander...” As soon as his words made sense to him, Alec flushed bright red.

“S-Sorry that's so...” The teen was utterly mortified at his own assumption that he would be someone that important and special to Magnus. That he would be a great love to the warlock and something of him would be placed in that box as a keepsake and a forever memory for all the centuries Magnus would remain alive. Said warlock couldn't help but grin at Alec's reactions, finding the teen to be unbelievably cute, especially the way he suddenly fell sideways, pulling away and out of his lap as Alec threw his arms over his face in total humiliation. “I've totally killed the mood now.” Alec let out an exasperated sigh. “I doubt that has ever happened to you before.”

“I happen to like sharing _first time for everything_ moments with you Sweetheart.” Alec snorted as he lay flat on his back now, his muscular, pale and runed legs resting over Magnus' jeans clad thighs. His cock was no longer hard and tenting in the boxer briefs Magnus had snapped on him awhile ago. 

Alec's body jolted when the warlock shuffled him about, making his position more comfortable before Magnus lay beside him, facing him with his left hand propped up whilst his right gently pulled Alec's arms away from his blushing face. Though, thankfully for the nephilim, his blush had lessoned as he gazed up at Magnus' lightly smiling down at him, Alec flat on his back. The warlock was utterly breathtaking to Alec. It wasn't fair. 

“It has been a long time since I've had a male partner Alexander, and one as innocent as you, so you'll have to allow me time to adjust as I do not want to do anything which may scare you away.”

“I'm sure you've had many nephilim boyfriends and girlfriends who were less of a pain then me.” Alec watched Magnus frown. “What?”

“Alexander, is there a rumour going around that I bed everyone I meet?”

“Um...”

“I am aware of the lothario comment about myself through Alicante, but newsflash Pretty Boy, I haven't been that way in a very long time.”

“You haven't?”

“Etta was truly the last person I've been with seriously. Also, for your own personal information, I've never been with a nephilim before so this is all new territory for me too.”

“Wait, what?”

“I've never been with a nephilim before.” The warlock repeated himself.

“You've never... Wait... Never?”

“How else does one say never?” Magnus teased gently.

“Um...”

“Alexander...” Magnus cupped his cheek sweetly. “You truly are my first shadowhunter.” The teen bit his bottom lip, those very words sinking home. “Have I liked a shadowhunter in the past? Yes. Did I pursue them? No.” Magnus watched Alec's eyes shift away, staring up at the ceiling as he thought over his words. Magnus couldn't help it when he leaned down, pecking the teen on the cheek sweetly, making him jolt a little at his tender touch, their eyes connecting. “Are you alright?” The warlock murmured, as he was fast learning Alec was prone to over think things.

“I'm really going to be your first shadowhunter?” His voice was barely above a whisper and it melted Magnus' heart.

“Yes.”

“Really?” Magnus watched the tiny goofy grin form which he loved on the sweet boy.

“Yes Alexander, really.” Magnus chuckled out his answer as the teen seemed to enjoy his honest reply because Alec, as quick as lightning, threw his arms over his shoulders, pulling him on top of him as his weight pushed Alec more into his cushy mattress. Not that Magnus was thinking about that though, since Alec was clinging adorably to him, taking in a deep breath of his sandalwood and sugar scent. “I believe my sweet nephilim is quite happy about that.” Magnus whispered sultrily into Alec's ear, feeling the shadowhunter shudder beneath him and he thoroughly enjoyed how Alec's legs instinctively lifted up, wrapping around his waist and locking him in place, their groins flush together once more, igniting that spark between them again. Alec seemed so needy and clingy right now and Magnus loved it.

“Magnus...” Came the sultry murmur.

“Mm...?” Said warlocks lips were a little busy as he skimmed them down Alec's neck, loving the fact the darling shadowhunter arched away from him, allowing him better access to that tantalising deflect rune and the rest of his pale addictive flesh whilst Magnus ghosted his hands up and down Alec's shuddering sides, possibly debating a little on just how far he should go this evening with his rather innocent boyfriend.

“Can we take the next step?” One could never say Alec wasn't shy about blurting out what he wanted. Sure he fumbled his way through things, but when the teen knew, he knew and nothing was going to stop him from voicing it aloud. “Will you make love to me?” The teen wholeheartedly asked, hope shining in his sapphire eyes.

When those words finally sank in, Magnus was leaning up on his arms, gazing down at the blushing shadowhunter chewing sweetly on his bottom lip.

“Are you sure?”

“I know I never thought I could have anything like this, but when I'm with you...”

“When you're with me?” Magnus gently prompted, needing to know.

“I like the way you make me feel.” Magnus' heart melted fast at the confession. “I like the way you look at me. Like I matter.”

“You do matter Alexander.” The blush was back on his cheeks.

“I...I like the way I feel when I'm with you.” The warlock wasn't sure how much more his heart could take regarding the sweet teen beneath him. Blue eyes sparkled like jewels as Alec didn't for a single moment break eye contact with him, a determination flashing across his pretty face. Looks like the young nephilim was not backing down. “I want to be with you Magnus, in every way possible.” The warlock parted his lips, ready to voice something but Alec was quick to blurt out what was on his mind. “I know what you're probably thinking. That I'm rushing into this. That I'm not thinking right because you're a downworlder and I'm nephilim and how will everyone perceive this and the fact you're a friend of my dad's and...” Alec stopped rambling when Magnus' index finger brushed over his lips.

“You are so cute when you become flustered.” Alec's cheeks turned pinker.

“Is that... Is that a yes?” He coyly asked, eyes slightly lowered as he fluttered his thick eyelashes, whether he knew he was trying to seduce Magnus or not. The warlock chuckled as he bent his head, drawing agonisingly and rather slowly down to Alec's upturned and slightly parted lips.

“Your father is going to be so mad at me.” Never mind Maryse which Magnus tried not to think about taking away her baby boy as he was but an inch from claiming the shadowhunter's lips once more.

“He'll get over it when I tell him that I...” Alec never did get to finish as Magnus' lips pressed sweetly against his own, the two of them savouring the almost innocent touch between them. 

It didn't last long as Magnus placed more pressure and intent there, one hand shifting around the back of Alec's neck, holding him in place and prying his mouth open with his probing tongue. 

The intensity, the thrill, the heat, it made Alec's toes curl as he was lost in all the sensations of Magnus, clinging to the warlock like his life depended on it as his cock hardened quickly in his briefs, hypersensitive to the weight of Magnus over him. This was the deepest and hottest kiss he'd ever shared with Magnus since they began kissing weeks ago and by the angel he so wanted more. Needed more. Needed Magnus to guide him into that next step together. That step which Alec had been thinking about for too long now. Maybe even since day one. 

“Oh gods...” Alec gasped out when Magnus' skilled lips once more ghosted down his neck, sucking hard on his pulse point and Alec knew then and there that the warlock had just rewarded him with a sizable hickey on his pale skin. For all to see.

_Magnus has marked you._ Was Alec's internal and rather hot thought. 

It was like the warlock did it as though he belonged to the beautiful man now. The warlock had staked his claim on him. Butterflies trembled in Alec's belly as his cock jolted at the very thought. 

By the angel, Alec so wanted Magnus right now.

“I will ask you one last time Alexander...” Blue eyes fluttered open at Magnus' sultry deep voice, thick with arousal. “Are you sure you want this? Are you sure your first time is meant to be gifted to me of all people?”

“Magnus...” Alec never thought of giving it to anyone but the man lying above him.

“Are you sure you want to take this step now? Nothing will be the same afterwards.”

“I want this.” Alec softly confessed, like someone was listening into their conversation as that reply was only for Magnus' ears. He didn't want things to be the same after they had sex together. He wanted it to be different. Wanted Magnus to feel different towards him. Like Alec knew he would feel differently towards the beautiful man looming over him. “I've wanted you for awhile now.” Yes he was probably blushing, but who cared when his heart thundered away when Magnus gifted him with the most sexiest smile he'd ever seen the warlock make to date.

“Do you trust me?”

“With my life.” Alec trembled as Magnus fingers on his right hand was grazing his tender and sensitive flesh on the underside of his thigh. 

Alec moaned into another kiss before an embarrassing whimper broke from his lips when Magnus left him so suddenly! It didn't last long as Alec gasped when the warlock began to kiss down his chest. Alec flushed hotly, sure his blush rushed down his rune covered chest and up to his ears as those lips seemed to graze over every available piece of hot flesh and all the runes etched into his pale skin, of what Magnus could get to right now, the man paying particular attention to any which were curved, which for Alec was pretty much all of them! 

The shadowhunter jolted on the bed when Magnus' hot tongue flickered over a nipple before moving on to do the same to the other. Alec groaned at the sensation, never realising he had erogenous nipples and his vocal appreciation seemed to be the right thing to do as Magnus went back to nipping and licking them. The attention Magnus was showing them was fast making Alec tent in his briefs. Alec wasn't sure how much longer he could take this, the playfully licking and nipping, but thankfully Magnus moved on, those experienced lips trailing down to his taut but shuddering abdomen, Alec's hands unable to stop themselves as they fisted in Magnus' messy hair, tugging on the strands in desire.

“Magnus... Please...” The teen deliriously begged, breath hitching when the waistband of his briefs were pulled down a little, Magnus nipping the tender flesh at his right hipbone area before paying the same attention to his left side, making the teen jolt on the bed at the sensation. “Please...” Alec heard his own whine, flushing hotly at how needy he sounded as he lay pliant and so very ready for Magnus to stop teasing him and just take him.

Magnus was now kneeling between Alec's spread legs, taking in the absolutely beautiful sight of Alec lying before him with his own arms raised as the nephilim was scrunching up his own hair now, kiss swollen lips glossy with spit and parted open as hot little mewling noises echoed within Magnus' bedroom when he nipped against Alec's flat abdomen area, sucking a mark into his flesh there. 

Now the teen had two and Magnus was a fan.

There was no way the warlock could stop now as he hooked his fingers within Alec's boxer briefs and slowly, teasingly, eased the cotton material over his quivering thighs, pulling them off one ankle as they hang over the other and Magnus finally eyed Alec's cock which sprung free, a bead of pre-cum oozing at the tip.

“So beautiful...” Magnus praised, his sharp eyes watching Alec's cock seemingly harden at his words, the teen even shuddering at his approval. It truly was no fault of his as Magnus dragged a short sharp fingernail from base to tip on the underside of Alec's cock, listening to the teen cry out in shock, his head jerking up, those pretty blue eyes wide at having felt that sort of sensation. It was foreign to Alec, but definitely not unwelcome. 

It actually made Magnus wonder just how much he could make the shadowhunter fall apart at the mere touch of his magic if this is what he was doing with a tender caress of skin on skin contact. The very picture in his head had his own cock growing hard in his jeans, making them tent rather painfully and Alec's cheeks blushed red as his eyes were drawn to his groin. The boy's open desire was literally blowing Magnus' control away as his pretty pink tongue ghosted over his bottom lip, eyes still at his tented pants.

“Patience nephilim, you'll see it very soon.” Alec's eyes jerked up, chewing on his bottom lip, cheeks flushed redder as he probably didn't realise how intently he'd been staring, almost willing Magnus to get undressed so he could see _all_ of him. “Now lie back down and let me take care of you.” Alec groaned as his head sank back into the pillows, giving all his trust over to Magnus as he felt the warlock's warm hand wrap around his length. He really wanted to buck up into the pressure, but Alec wasn't sure if he was allowed to. He'd only ever jacked off maybe once or twice, utterly embarrassed when it came to touching himself, but having Magnus' strong and firm hand wrapped around him was a whole other feeling entirely.

“Angels!” Alec gasped aloud, moaning to the ceiling as his hands fisted in the silk gold and black comforter beneath his trembling body as without warning a very skilled mouth suddenly enclosed over the tip of his cock! The heat, the suction, the pressure, it was utterly exquisite as Alec moaned louder and louder, head thrashing from side to side as his legs opened even more, like that was invitation to the warlock to have free reign on his body. 

Well, Magnus was more then willing as he slipped even further down Alec's length, listening to the teen choke on his own spit as he began to bob up and down on his length, loving the cries of passion from the shadowhunter. 

To up Alec's pleasure metre, as Magnus was very intrigued at how well the boy would hold out before exploding, he magically lubed a single digit and slowly, carefully, placed it at Alec's hole, showing his intent, but not yet pushing in. The guttural groan from Alec, and the instinctive way he rolled his hips, trying to push against his index finger had blood rushing to Magnus' own cock once more. That was affirmation enough in his books that Alec wanted the penetration there whilst also having him suck his cock. Two sensations he now knew the boy had never experienced before.

Magnus released his hold on Alec's cock, sinking effortlessly down it, the length almost hitting the back of his throat as he snapped his fingers, freeing himself from his own jeans and briefs as the cool air brushed over his own heated flesh. His cock sprung free, making him moan, which of course sent the vibrations straight through Alec, he gasping and thrusting which sent Magnus' digit right into his tight crevice making the boy mewl and freeze at the foreign object suddenly in his ass.

With a dirty and sloppy _pop_ , Magnus released Alec's cock from his mouth to look the trembling nephilim over, Alec's eyes snapping open to look hazily up at him.

“What... What's wrong?” Alec thought perhaps he had done something wrong, had not reacted the way Magnus had hoped and that was why he stopped bobbing up and down on him and he'd no idea how to ask the man to continue because he was _so_ close to reaching nirvana and wanted, needed, Magnus to take him there.

“You're breathtaking...” Alec blushed, arching beautifully as Magnus distracted him with a compliment and slipped in a second lubed digit. He made sure to leave his fingers where they were, to allow Alec a few moments to get used to the fact two fingers were pressing lightly against his prostate as Magnus held himself above Alec with his left arm and bent down, pressing a kiss to Alec's parted lips. The teen moaned, tasting his saltiness against Magnus' lips and craned his head, trying to chase the kiss as Magnus teasingly backed away.

“Magnus... Please...” The nephilim begged once more, eyes blazing with fire as Magnus licked a path back to Alec's cock, taking it within his mouth once more. “By the angel...” Alec drawled out hotly as he jerked and shuddered under Magnus' expert ministrations as the warlock bobbed up and down on his cock once more and then gently thrust in and out of his twitching hole with his two fingers, matching the movements perfectly.

Several minutes in, Alec was a shuddering and blubbering mess, senses heightened as by this stage his left arm was above his head, holding onto the headboard with great force whilst his right was messing up Magnus' hair, hand clenching soft locks every time Magnus sunk down onto him, the tip of his cock now hitting the back of his throat exquisitely.

“Mag... Magnus... I'm... I'm...” Words were far too hard for Alec as he cried out when suddenly three fingers stroked his prostate as Magnus sucked hard on his cock. The shadowhunter was utterly wrecked as without further ado he exploded down Magnus' throat, shuddering and shouting the warlocks name to the heavens. 

It almost seemed like it ended too fast as Magnus' mouth and fingers left his body and Alec slumped into the bedspread, panting and sweaty, his cock still oozing cum as it dribbled between his shaking spread thighs. Alec gasped in much needed air, trying to make sense of all the sensations he was feeling right now.

“Sweetheart?” Alec fluttered his eyes open, shifting slightly to his right to where Magnus was lying on his side, flush against him. He felt his cheeks brighten as he wasn't even sure how long the warlock had been calling him for since Alec felt like he'd literally died and gone to heaven. “How are you feeling?” Magnus gently asked, not wanting to break the atmosphere between them or that exquisite _just been fantastically blown_ look on Alec's flushed face.

“So good.” Magnus was very pleased with that response. 

“Do you need a drink?” Alec thought about it, and whilst it would be nice against his parched throat, the thought of Magnus leaving the bed was not alright with him and he shook his head negatively. He kind of forgot, in his post-orgasmic bliss that Magnus was a warlock and could magic him a drink at will and instead he turned fully on his side, shuffling closer to his boyfriend as Alec got all up in Magnus' personal space, his left arm curling over Magnus' side and placed it between his shoulder blades.

“Is this alright?”

“Of course it is.” Alec's eyes fluttered closed when Magnus' lips pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead. He sighed in utter contentment, loving the feel of Magnus' arms around him. The shadowhunter was sure he could of dropped off to sleep, but because he wanted Magnus closer, even though they were pretty much flush against each other as it was, the minute Alec moved, trying to curl himself into Magnus' smooth and warm body, he immediately stiffened when he felt the distinct hardness of Magnus' cock pressing against his belly. He didn't even realise that Magnus was now as naked as he was! Instantly his cheeks brightened as he finally realised that only he had orgasmed and Alec gazed up at Magnus with wide blue eyes.

“Magnus... You...”

“Shh...” The warlock murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to Alec's lips, enjoying the cuteness of his nephilim boyfriend as he half heartedly responded, but he knew the teen was more concerned about his cock, so much so he actually jolted, biting down on his own lip to stop the moan from bursting forth when Alec tentatively brushed a hand over it. Magnus was quick to wrap his hand around Alec's wrist, ceasing his exploration and brought it back up to his face, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

“You haven't... I want to...” Alec stumbled through his unspoken request.

“Shh...” Magnus implored once more. “I'm fine.” The pout on Alec's face was utterly adorable. There was also a stubbornness in his eyes which meant if Magnus didn't think of a way to please the boy they might end up in an argument. He definitely didn't want that. “I want to be in you when I...” Magnus paused as Alec's cheeks blushed instantly knowing where he was going with his confession. “There is no pressure for you to do that at all Alexander. I'm very happy with what we've shared already.”

“Well I'm not.” The teen griped.

“You didn't enjoy it?” Alec's face flushed, up to his ears and down to his chest. Magnus wished he had a camera.

“You know I did.” Alec mumbled and before he lost his nerve he rolled over and right on top of Magnus, moaning prettily as their bodies were once again flush together, groins brushing hotly. Magnus' hands were immediately at Alec's hips stilling the boy from rutting rather enthusiastically against him. “Magnus...” Alec whined like a child as he leaned up on his hands to look down at the trapped warlock beneath him. Alec grew hot just thinking about it and he watched a very sexy smile creep over Magnus' lips, as though the warlock was very much inside his head. Or perhaps it was the fact that his cock was leaking pre-cum on Magnus' abdomen, fully erect once more.

“What do you plan to do now _nephilim_?” Alec tried not to shudder at how hot he found the way Magnus had called him by his race at this moment. It sent blood pumping down to his already throbbing cock. He had no idea how he got up so quickly after such a mind blowing blow job and finger fuck! “Well Alexander?” Magnus drawled far too sexily, pretty much placing a growl in his tone that made Alec shudder as the man's hands cupped his butt cheeks and spread them open, Alec moaning dirtily as Magnus' cock was suddenly rubbing between them, his tip brushing over his twitching hole and making Alec's arms shake as his elbows gave out and his forehead hit Magnus' chin, the warlock chuckling beneath him as Alec flushed in embarrassment.

“S-Sorry...”

“Sit up Alexander.” Magnus hotly ordered of his sweet boyfriend and after taking in some deep breaths, Alec obeyed him beautifully and sat up, shuddering in his lap and arching prettily as Magnus squeezed his cheeks over his rigid cock.

“Mmmmm...” Alec moaned as his own hands clenched his thighs, unsure what to do with them but Magnus was fine with that as the teen was on full display, his dribbling cock hard and proud and a thin sheen of sweat glistened over Alec's exposed body, making his runes shine rather deliciously.

“Do you want me Pretty Boy?”

“Yes...” Alec needn't even think on his answer as he gazed down at Magnus. The warlock could see the need, the desperation, the desire within the depths of Alec's sparkling blue eyes.

“Well, we best do something about that then, shouldn't we?” All Alec could do was nod enthusiastically as Magnus gripped the back of his thighs, lifting him up as his cock slipped away from his cheeks.

“Magnus...” Alec knew he appeared and sounded needy, and he should have been mortified by his voice, by his attitude, but this was Magnus and Magnus was wonderful and sweet and gentle and loving and sexy and he'd never judge him... Alec's train of thought was lost to him when there was a sudden pressure against his hole, his eyes snapping open, again not realising when he'd closed them in the first place as he gazed down at Magnus, breath punching from him as golden cat eyes were looking possessively up at him.

“Slide down on me at your pace Alexander. I've lubricated you quite well.” Alec blushed furiously at that, feeling some oozing out of his hole as Magnus had done it magically without him even realising and then he couldn't help the moan that burst out of him as he'd not even started to ease down on Magnus cock and yet he felt like he could have cum a second time as it was! 

Alec took in some deep breaths, grounding himself as Magnus' strong and warm hands were at his hips, drawing soothing circles into his skin and waiting patiently for him to open up for him and him alone.

The only indication that Magnus knew Alec was about to sink down on him was when their eyes locked for the briefest of moments as his sweet boy gave him a tiny nod of the head. Magnus was quick to snap his fingers, lubing his own cock up just as Alec pushed down, moaning splendidly at the pressure of his cock splitting him open. 

The shuddering nephilim in his lap was a vision Magnus would never forget as inch by glorious inch he was being slipped pleasurably into Alec's tight hot crevice. All Magnus wanted to do was thrust his hips up, to finally be buried and home in Alec, but he had to remind himself that this was Alec's first time. Alec had gifted him his first time. That very notion had Magnus shuddering himself. He would be patient, no matter how painful it was. He never wanted to hurt his darling boyfriend and he held back, wanting Alec to get comfortable, get used to having his thick and long cock snug within him. 

The warlock already knew his glamour was gone, his cat eyes on full display and the ripple that went through him at Alec's reaction was rather exquisite too. 

“M-M-Magnus...” The warlock jerked from his thoughts, finally realising that Alec was sitting flush in his lap, his cock fully within him now and the nephilim was trembling lightly, overcome with emotions as his tip kissed the boys sensitive prostate beautifully. He quickly released his clenched hold of Alec's hips, taking note of the indents of his fingernails there and entwined his hands with Alec, giving the teen something to hang onto. A watery smile broke across Alec's pretty face and it melted Magnus' heart. 

Magnus couldn't help it when he let go of one of Alec's hands to brush a tear from the corner of his eye and then cupped his sweet flushed face. The adorable shadowhunter leant into his touch, eyes fluttering closed as his hole throbbed (maybe even burned a little) around Magnus' cock, trying to get used to having something so thick and long wedged snugly within him.

“My beautiful nephilim...” Magnus praised as he traced his thumb over Alec's slightly parted lips, feeling when Alec poked his tongue out to taste his skin. The very notion had Magnus hardening even more, the effect not going unnoticed by Alec as he arched above him. That of course made his backside press more firmly into his lap and they both moaned aloud at the sensation. 

Magnus took hold of Alec's hand once more, their other still locked together and gave a slight tug, Alec's eyes jerking open to look at him. 

“Lift yourself off me, but not all the way off, and when you are ready, sit back down. Go at your pace Sweetheart.” Alec jerked his head into a nod, grateful for the instructions. Yes he knew how two men could have sex, but knowing and actually doing it were two completely different things to the shadowhunter. Thank the angel for Magnus. “Make sure to breathe Alexander.” Alec gasped in lungfuls of air, pretty much forgetting to inhale as he had raised himself up and Magnus' lubed cock slid half way out of him. He shuddered at not being filled fully, not liking not having the warlock rammed right up against his prostate and as much as he'd like to just slam down on the man, he knew at this stage, that wouldn't be a good idea and slowly, agonisingly so, Alec lowered himself back into Magnus' lap, moaning as he did so. 

After several up and down motions of having Magnus' cock drifting in and out of him, the burn, the throbbing pain, it finally gave way to pure pleasure for Alec.

“Gods...” He drawled hotly, shuddering at how well his own body took to Magnus so early on because within minutes of moving up and down, his body seemed to become compliant with Magnus' cock, like it was meant to be buried within him.

“You alright Pretty Boy?” Alec nodded his head, mattered and sweaty black hair spiking adorably. “Keep going then.” Just to add in his own eagerness, Magnus gave an experimental roll of the hips, shooting pleasure up Alec's spine as the tip of his cock pressed firmly at his prostate making Alec cry out.

“Angels!” The teen gasped out. “Again... More... Please...” Alec pleaded and Magnus smirked.

“You have to earn it Pretty Boy.” The warlock teased and Alec keened hotly as he slowly lifted himself off Magnus and back down on him several times over. The aching and stretching feeling was long gone as Alec picked up his pace. When Magnus took note of it, when Alec was coming back down on him more passionately, more hotly, with more intent and force, he expertly bucked his hips up, colliding fluidly and hotly with Alec and delighting in his cries of pleasure, also taking note of the pre-cum oozing from Alec's swollen cock.

The shadowhunter was a thing of beauty as Magnus was awestruck as Alec enthusiastically bounced up and down on him, lips bitten red and that sizeable hickey on his neck and the other on his abdomen. The teen was flushed and thoroughly enjoying being fucked this way as he rode Magnus' cock like he were born to do it.

“Magnus... Magnus... Gods... I...” His sweet cries were fuel to Magnus' fire as he finally let go of Alec's hands and held firm to his hips, taking control of Alec's bouncing as his boy shook violently in his lap.

“Come for me...” Magnus growled hotly, not at all prepared for what his demanding voice would do to Alec as the nephilim was so overcome, exploding over his abdomen, crying to the heavens above and suddenly there was a shift in the air. With wide eyes and parted lips, Magnus watched on as the magical block broke from within Alec, the shadowhunter's orgasm ripping wings from his back as they flexed wide and proud during Alec's powerful orgasm. The nephilim was arched beautifully as the pale lighting glowed over his flushed and sweaty skin and flickered into those impressive black wings.

Alec's hole clenched down so hard on Magnus, like the nephilim never wanted him to be freed from his tight crevice and the mere thought had Magnus choking on his own grunts and it was far too hard to keep himself in check, to allow Alec this moment of absolute freedom and euphoria as the Shadowhunter continued to shudder and move above him, riding out his orgasm rather enthusiastically, almost seeming like he was peaking towards a third one all his own as he continued to bounce erratically on Magnus' pulsing cock.

The teen was so lost in the moment, not even realising his current situation or the fact blood trickled down his back as all that came to his ears was his own whimpers as he continued to grind on Magnus' cock. Alec just wanted more, more, more.

Hazy blue eyes suddenly jerked open when Magnus' hands gripped his hips tightly, steeling his grinding motions and making him mewl wantonly as his movements were denied. Alec wanted to desperately keep moving, keep Magnus gliding in and out of his throbbing hole and have him pressed possessively against his over sensitive prostate and at first, once again, Alec thinks he's done something wrong, for Magnus to stop him as he has, but a low dirty moan bubbles up from the depths of his very soul when Magnus' cat eyes seem to be brighter then what they were before, power flashing within their depths as sparks seem to crackle in the air above them, light flickering and somewhere in the distance something smashed, but for Alec, nothing mattered now when heat suddenly flooded him, making him gasp as he realised that Magnus' hot cum was emptying deep inside him!

Alec's third orgasm hit him hard and fast and he had but seconds, so thank goodness for his shadowhunter skills, as he quickly caught himself from collapsing over Magnus, hands on either side of the warlock's sweat glistened face. Alec was sure he'd be able to cum a fourth time just looking at Magnus' orgasmic face as his trembling hands were holding tightly to his hips, finally moving him slowly and sensually up and down his deflating cock still buried within him, but the feel, the glide, it is beyond comprehension for Alec right now as he gives his control freely over to Magnus even in this position and the warlock continues the sultry glide for several more moments before his cock has dribbled out the last of his cum and he's suddenly staring down at Magnus' golden cat eyes and his lightly smiling face.

“You've no idea how absolutely beautiful you are.” Alec feels his cheeks brighten at Magnus' praise, just as the warlock finally stops moving him up and down on his cock as Alec is flush against Magnus' lap now, the man still very much in him, making him tremble. “As are your wings Alexander.” That takes a little longer to sink in until Alec feels shudders ripple down his spine, but realises Magnus isn't touching him there, however, he still feels Magnus' fingers are caressing him in some way and he's almost hypersensitive to the situation. Almost like phantom touches perhaps. So much so Alec has finally jerked his eyes towards where the fluttering touches are coming from, shifting to his left side, eyes growing wide and lips parting in shock as Magnus' fingers on his right hand are in fact carding sensually through soft, silky smooth midnight black feathers!

“By the angel!” Alec's reaction is not what Magnus had been expecting, but also had been expecting in a way as the teen is beyond shocked as he pretty much leaps from his lap, the warlock's spent cock slipping out of Alec's tight throbbing hole as the shadowhunter has gone into pure panic mode. 

Magnus knows much about wings and he knows instantly that Alec's emotions affect them as some of the pretty feathers begin to malt, fluttering to the bedspread and floor in Alec's distress.

“Alexander, darling, please calm down.” Magnus becomes worried as Alec is lost in his panic, he wondering if perhaps Jace can feel it, but remembers the golden boy has a block on the rune, which Magnus is actually quite thankful for and tries reaching for one of Alec's hands. “Alexander!” Magnus called out again, trying to get the teens attention as more feathers land on his silk comforter. As he sits up on the bed, Alec by this stage has gotten off the bed, eyes wild and the dear nephilim seemed to be hyperventilating at the moment, even with sweat and cum dripping down his deliciously naked body. In his panic his wings are knocking things to the floor, Alec unsure how to control them right now.

Magnus is quick to clean himself up and don some slacks, and without Alec registering his magic on him, the warlock has cleaned his sweet boyfriend up too, placing him into some black slacks as well. 

Carefully Magnus makes his way towards Alec who has pretty much ended up in the corner of his bedroom.

“I've got... I've got... I've got...”

“Shh...” Magnus coos like a professional, because Alec looks very much like a frightened kitten right now and one that seems ready to pass out or perhaps even lash out!

“I'm a freak! Magnus I'm a freak! I'm...” Said warlock was all up in Alec's personal space, backing him into the corner as he cupped his pretty face as he planted a soft, sensual kiss, filled with an abundance of affection so as to stop Alec's discrimination for himself. Magnus was utterly pleased when Alec slowly began to respond to his gentle kisses and was even more delighted when Alec's arms wound around his waist, the dear boy clinging to him adorably.

“You are so beautiful.” Magnus murmured as he peppered kisses against Alec's lips which thankfully were slowly lifting up as a healthy blush drifted over his cheeks once more. “So very beautiful.” Magnus praised again, observing Alec shudder at the positivity he was showering him with at such times. The warlock knew Alec had not been subjected to much praising like this and made a note to also show his appreciation for the nephilim during more times of intimacy in the future. “So beautiful...” Magnus murmured once more, pressing kisses to Alec's closed eyes, then his forehead, to his cheeks and then back to his lightly parted lips. “Wings and all, Sweetheart.” Magnus placed his palm against Alec's chest, feeling how much the teens heart was thundering away. How much the sweet boy was panicking. “Relax my darling...” Magnus gently ordered, his magic seeping into Alec and he watched, a little disappointed if Magnus was being honest, as his magic retracted Alec's wings, making sure to ghost healing magic over his back to stop the bleeding as the teens wings retreated just as he'd done to Jace awhile ago too. 

The young nephilim sagged into his embrace almost immediately. 

“Just breathe Sweetheart.” Magnus murmured gently, his right hand at Alec's back as he traced his fingers over the more prominent scars on Alec's back now. “Will you come lie down with me?” Magnus gently requested and Alec in his delirium seemed to understand and nodded in agreement, allowing Magnus to take care of him and pull him back to the bed, this time crawling under the now clean silk comforter. 

There was no way Alec was putting up any fight now as he sank into Magnus' warmth, sighing when the warlock wrapped him up nice and tight as Magnus was on his back and Alec was curled into his side, tucking his head into his neck and shoulder region, breathing the handsome warlock in. 

Magnus carded his fingers through Alec's sweaty hair, offering comfort and grounding him even more as the teen took in deep breaths as his heart began to return to its normal resting pace.

After several more minutes, Alec began to relax more, his mind finally starting to acknowledge the throbbing of his hips and ass, but he kind of liked it and tried not to blush over it, but to Alec, it was actually proof of what he and Magnus had done even if it had all come to a bit of an abrupt end with his new discovery. 

However, even with the notion that Alec now had wings, which had been suspected before, and blurted out thanks to Jace, this was now proof, however right now, not even that shocking news could dampen the true fact that Magnus and he had just had sex. That Magnus had been his first. That he'd given himself freely to the man. 

Then there was the fact that he too was Magnus' first. 

Well, first nephilim anyway. 

Alec felt a bit proud and almost a little boastful at that, but would keep it to himself.

The silence that drifted between them didn't last all that long as Alec was jerked from his half asleep state as he listened to Magnus' chuckle. It was beautiful to hear and although Alec could drop off to sleep right this second, not wanting to think about what having wings now meant, how real the whole Warrior for Heaven and Hell now felt, he did have enough strength to raise his head and eyes to look up at the warlock he had been snuggling against.

“Why are you laughing?”

“This is definitely one for the books.” Alec was quick to frown, pout even, but after he thought about it too, the silence in the room was broken by his giggles which made Magnus' heart soar at hearing them.

“I guess it is.” Alec mumbled as he cuddled back into Magnus, enjoying how the warlocks arms held him even tighter. 

Alec would never tire of having Magnus so close to him, the warlock's arms securely around him, offering him comfort and protection, something Alec usually always gave to others but never got himself.

These were the right arms to be within. 

Alec had never wanted anyone's arms around him. No one's, except Magnus'. This was where he belonged. Alec was sure of it.

“You're going to need training regarding your wings, just like how I was teaching Jace earlier.”

“Mm...” Magnus could tell Alec might not be truly listening to what he was saying. Plus there was the fact the teen had experienced three orgasms so...

“Get some sleep Sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake.” Alec loved the sound of that as he got even more comfortable, his mind finally at rest, finally at peace as all the young shadowhunter thought about this evening was he and Magnus and having taken that step to develop their relationship even further in the most intimate way possible.

Alec fell asleep with a smile on his lips and Magnus murmuring something into his hair he couldn't quite understand.

#

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: To read comments on how well the last chapter was received, on the efforts I went to for Malec's first time and maybe even the tiny surprise reveal of Alec's wings... I'm soooo pleased it was enjoyed! Thank you for the reviews, they truly made me happy. :D

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

_I'll be here when you wake._

In fact, it was Magnus who was the first to waken from slumber the following morning. Something soft brushed across his face and at first he thought it was Chairman Meow, but when the warlock focused his gaze, his eyes soon widened as sunrise peaked through his windows, drifting over his furniture and the floorboards, but who cared about that when you came face to face with massive black wings on display again!

During their sleep, apparently Alec didn't like being snuggled into his side and was now half sprawled over him, which was truly adorable to Magnus, and it appeared somewhere in Alec's blissful sleep, the nephilim's wings had formed again. The right wing was pretty much taking up the remainder of the bed, the side Alec usually took residence within and because his wings were massive, the wing was draped over the side and possibly splayed on the floorboards. That couldn't be said for Alec's left wing. It was what woke Magnus as the large wing was trying to curl beneath him, like it wanted to cocoon him within its protective and silken embrace.

Feathers brushed against Magnus' smooth golden-bronze cheek, and although Magnus was worried at his own weight possibly crushing the feathers, he did shift a little, feeling the wing slip beneath him as the cool feathers tickled against his bare warm skin. It truly was like Alec and his wings were wrapping him within their embrace and it made the warlock's heart constrict because the teen was still asleep during all of this. It was almost like a subconscious thought, to ensure Magnus was still there, safe and close. 

A deep, yet soft, chuckle couldn't help but bubble up in Magnus' throat because Alec's wing flexed a little again, brushing feathers against his cheek a third time, almost like they were trying to greet him.

“Good Morning...” Magnus murmured to the slumbering shadowhunter and in particular to the wing that kept vying for his attention apparently. He was quite intrigued at how the feathers seemed to flutter, as though answering his greeting, Magnus' eyes catching the right one flexing, almost like he was getting another greeting and a wave from it before they seemed to settle down. Magnus couldn't help the massive grin forming on his lips as he pressed a kiss to Alec's head as this just made the sweet slumbering nephilim so much more precious then he already thought. 

Movement to Magnus' right had his eyes drifting again as Chairman hopped onto the bed, tail swishing behind him and his tiny head was slightly tilted as he took in the sight of Alec and his wings for the first time.

_Beautiful..._ Magnus wasn't going to fight his joint thought with his cat companion and tried not to laugh louder when Chairman's paw began to bat at some of Alec's feathers.

_Be gentle Chairman. Our angel is very precious._ Green-gold eyes gazed up at Magnus before obeying him. _How about we make him and you some breakfast?_ Chairman gave an approved meow and somehow Magnus freed himself from beneath Alec and his wings, his fingers brushing through the feathers of the left one, almost feeling like every single one shuddered at his tender caress.

“I'm not going far.” He'd no idea why he'd said that, but Magnus was pleased that Alec's grumbling and his fluttering wings settled a little. In all his centuries, he'd never seen wings behave like this on a single creature before. Perhaps they reacted to him because his magic resided in Alec? Or was it because they both shared demon blood from Edom? Honestly, Magnus wasn't sure, and it was far to early to think about stuff like that. Besides, it really didn't matter to him what it was, because it just stamped, once again, how utterly special and unique Alec was.

Of course he wasn't sure how the shadowhunter was going to react at seeing his wings, and he didn't want a repeat of his panic last night, so begrudgingly, again he might add, Magnus placed the palm of his hand at Alec's back this time, between his wings and took note of the dried blood realising they'd probably been out for some time already. Magnus' magic called to his own that resided in Alec and they connected once more, he watching – frowning up a storm whilst doing so – as Alec's wings retracted once more. The boy let out a tiny moan but remained sleeping.

_I know Chairman, I like Alexander with his wings too._ The warlock already felt his cat complaining before the feline even sent those thoughts to him. _He has much to learn, and we'll help him, won't we?_ Chairman gave another affirmative meow before giving the nephilim an adorable lick to his cheek, making Alec adorably snort in his sleep as he mumbled incoherently, head burrowing between the pillows.

“So cute...” Magnus confessed softly and then leant over, planting his lips at the back of Alec's scruffy hair before picking up Chairman and they headed off to do their breakfast duties.

#

When Magnus re-entered his bedroom, a silly smile was once again on his lips. Alec was sitting up in bed, his slacks riding low against his pale hips, Magnus only having snapped the teen into them and no briefs as he could actually see the top of Alec's crack peaking out. His black hair was askew and in all sorts of adorable directions and truthfully Magnus couldn't quite work out if the teen was squinting because of the bright sunlight streaming in or he was glaring at the fact he was not in bed beside him. He made a point to make some noise, suddenly finding blue eyes peering over at him as he stood by the doorway.

“Magnus...” An adorable grin formed on Alec's lips and Magnus was sure a sappy one broke over his own. A sleep rumbled, just fucked and half naked Alec was a sight Magnus was more then happy to gaze upon.

_Pretty!_ Chairman darted back into the bedroom, launching himself onto the bed and strode straight over to Alec for expectant pats.

“Good morning to you too Chairman.” Alec stretched in the bed, his back a little achy but unsure why and then beamed his boyfriend and his boyfriend's pet a smile as Magnus brought a tray of breakfast goodness towards him whilst his pet was already head-butting his hand. “Now, what's pretty Chairman?” Alec succumbed to the adorable cat and rubbed under Chairman's chin, enjoying the purr that rumbled from the tiny feline.

_Alec!_ Came the definite response which of course had a tiny blush reaching Alec's cheeks as his eyes drifted all over Magnus since the warlock was only in black slacks. For the teen if there was anyone that was pretty, it was his boyfriend, and honestly, he had no idea what to say to such a comment, especially when it was coming from a two hundred year old cat!

“He may have caught a glimpse of your wings and immediately became transfixed.”

“Oh...” Magnus frowned when Alec's shoulders seem to deflate a little. 

“Anyway, are you hungry? We made these especially for you.” Magnus was quick to change the topic, realising that Alec was still overwhelmed at the mere thought of possibly having wings let alone the simple fact he now did have them. He took a seat on the edge of his bed, placing the tray down so Alec could look at what was on offer.

“You made me blueberry pancakes?”

“I remember you saying they were your favourite so...” Magnus died off there as Alec leaned in and gave him a thank you kiss before wrinkling his nose cutely.

“Puppy breath...”

“Speak for yourself Shadowhunter.” Magnus mock complained and Alec blushed sweetly. It almost seemed like the teen was about to offer an apology, mouth slightly parted, so Magnus and his mischievousness decided to act quick and he broke some of the piping hot pancake off with his fingers and quickly fed it to his darling boyfriend. Alec's eyes were a little wider, cheeks still flushed and Magnus gave him a wink as he retracted his fingers, licking them of the syrup before he got himself comfortable and leaned back against the headboard.

Magnus grinned as he didn't even have to coax Alec to lean slightly into him as he placed the tray on his right side and broke off bits of pancake and fed it to his blushing boyfriend who indulged him this early morning which he was insanely thrilled about.

Half way through the stack of pancakes, Alec seemed to have had enough and Magnus conjured him a long black which the teen gulped down and then let out a satisfied and content sigh, head tilted back as it rested on Magnus' shoulder.

“God that was good.”

“I'm pleased to see you enjoyed it.”

“Mm...” Magnus grinned as Alec turned his head slightly, pressing his lips appreciatively to his skin. “Best pancakes ever.” Alec's eyes fluttered half closed as he savoured breakfast in bed before he was suddenly sitting up and turning to look back at Magnus.

“Something wrong?”

“Have you eaten?”

“No, I was enjoying feeding my boyfriend too much to worry about myself.” That got Alec's blush darkening and his heart rate speeding up, never mind the fact that before both men could even blink again, the shadowhunter was throwing a leg over Magnus' outstretched legs and the teen was once again sitting on his thighs. “Alexander?” Magnus was curious what was up with his sweet nephilim, his brown eyes following Alec's left hand as he picked up the plate which had three pancakes left on it and the boy started breaking up one of the fluffy pancakes with a fork.

“My turn then.” Alec stubbornly voiced as Magnus found a forkful of pancake against his lips. Who was he to deny the darling boy anything as Magnus opened his lips and accepted the bits of blueberry pancake. He chewed quietly, savouring the fluffiness of the pancake, the tartness of the blueberries and the sweetness of the syrup. “Good?” Alec asked, almost distracted by how Magnus ran his tongue over his lips to capture a dribble of the syrup.

“Very much so. I think next time we should have chocolate-chip ones. Or we can be bold and maybe try waffles!” Magnus wriggled his eyebrows and Alec laughed as he continued to feed Magnus the remaining pancakes. He even broke off a little piece to see if Chairman would like it. He didn't. 

As Alec got to the last of the pancakes, he gazed down at it for a good while that Magnus was wondering if the teen wanted to eat it himself.

Of course that wasn't what his dear boyfriend was thinking at all as Alec ended up picking it up with his fingers and shakily brought it to his lips. It appeared the teen had been in a mental debate with himself as to whether he could feed him by hand too, and on the last bite, Alec finally stopped over thinking and made his decision.

Magnus was very proud of Alec in this moment and was going to reward his darling nephilim for being brave, so when he parted his lips to accept the last of the pancake, before Alec could drop it and retract his fingers, Magnus was quick to curl his tongue around the pancake and Alec's digits. He listened to the teen inhale as he swirled his tongue around, obscenely sucking on Alec's index finger before pulling away with a smug look on his face and reflected in his eyes.

He'd just lit a fire in Alec, even if the teen was blushing quite brightly whilst gazing at his moist finger and thumb right now. 

When their eyes met, if there was possibly an internal debate about to be waged for Alec, well it was utterly obliterated as Magnus' glamour dropped and golden cat eyes were on view as Alec leaned in desperately, locking their lips in quite the steamy morning kiss.

The two men didn't know how long they kissed for, but when they finally broke, they were gasping for air. Alec was now pretty much flush in Magnus' lap now, their groins half hard and the teen was grinding enthusiastically away, trying to bring some movement and friction into their morning.

“Alexander...” Magnus murmured sultrily, not actually thinking the teen would be this hot and horny for him so quickly after their first time, which had already been an intense affair as it was! Magnus' hands flew to Alec's backside, unable to help but grope the supple flesh and made the teen moan in his lap and vibrate against his neck as Alec, in his eagerness, was currently latched onto his neck! Magnus was almost delirious with pleasure as Alec sucked harder before the pressure disappeared entirely.

“Better...” Alec muttered hotly to himself as a sizeable hickey was quickly colouring on Magnus' golden-bronze skin.

“You're looking pretty pleased with yourself there.” Alec was quick to blush, not only because of Magnus' words, but also because the warlock was still gazing at him with those powerful cat eyes which made him shudder. Well there was that and the fact Magnus' expert hands were now squeezing his butt cheeks and making the memories from last night pop into Alec's head. By the angel what he wouldn't give to ride Magnus again. “All in good time my darling.” Alec's face went bright red, up to the tips of his ears and down his bare chest as he hadn't realised he'd muttered that aloud!

Of course there was no room to run away in mortification as there was a snap of fingers, Alec assuming the breakfast tray was long gone now and then he felt himself tilt back, blinking several times to take note that he was now on his back, at the other end of the bed and Magnus was looming over him, between his spread and raised legs.

When their groins brushed through the thin material of their slacks, Alec moaned, lips parted and his eyes drifted closed as he grew lax, giving his trust and himself over to Magnus once more as his boyfriend rubbed languidly above him.

“Magnus...” Alec cried out on numerous occasions when Magnus rubbed against him a certain way, the pressure more direct then ever before. “Please...” The shadowhunter softly begged.

“Look at me Alexander.” Alec snapped his blue eyes open at the gentle command, breath hitching at the heat and desire buried within those beautiful cat eyes. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes...” That was all Magnus needed as he bent his head, Alec eager for his lips but he grinned wickedly and instead darted away, latching onto his neck and kissed up and down his deflect rune. His dear shadowhunter cried out, half as a complaint and the other half in desire since Magnus drifted further down Alec's taut muscular body, paying attention to his sensitive nipples once more.

“Please...” Magnus was almost sure Alec didn't know what he was saying please to, but his thoughts from last night, of just what he could do to this utterly precious and very responsive nephilim boy was far too tempting and Magnus snapped his fingers, listening to Alec gasp when he was naked before his eyes once more. Only this time, Alec didn't try to cover his throbbing cock from view. 

“So beautiful...” Magnus proclaimed as he was now kneeling between Alec's spread legs, his golden eyes drifting heatedly all over Alec's shuddering body, making note of how the teens cock twitched at being so openly on view right now. “Such beauty needs to be cherished.” Alec let out a shuddering breath when Magnus' fingers fluttered over his heaving chest, practically feather-light and setting him on fire. “Protected.” Magnus murmured into the suddenly heated atmosphere as blue tendrils of magic danced at his fingertips now. “Loved.” The warlock declared as his magic danced over Alec's pale skin, Alec crying out when it suddenly felt like a thousand of Magnus' tongues and fingers were all over him as he arched beautifully at the overwhelming feelings burning within him. 

An orgasm came thick and fast, catching the teen off guard as he shuddered, shook and exploded over himself and Magnus' sheets, the warlock's name practically a chant on his lips.

Alec was a soiled mess. A very beautiful one to Magnus, but soiled nonetheless as he lay sprawled, sweaty and pretty much on offer to the warlock, but Magnus was more then happy with the reactions he got from his pretty boy and carefully laid back down between Alec's shaking thighs, not even caring that he was lying in Alec's cum soaking the bedspread. 

Magnus was careful with his movements as Alec's limp cock had finished dribbling and was now pressed against his abdomen, offering him some pressure, but nothing that would make the teen feel uncomfortable or hypersensitive. He was also careful not to place his own raging boner anywhere near Alec because he didn't want the boy thinking he owed him anything in return because Magnus loved experiencing these moments with the dear shadowhunter. Watching the emotion on his sweet face, there was nothing better in Magnus' mind as he patiently waited for Alec to come back from his high. Whilst he did wait, Magnus gently and sweetly peppered kisses over his rune covered chest.

“How do you feel Sweetheart?” Magnus softly asked, having taken notice of Alec's blue eyes not being so hazy anymore, and needed to know, but also didn't want to break the atmosphere either. 

“You're amazing...” Alec mumbled as he tugged Magnus down, their lips meeting in a soft gentle kiss which spoke volumes to both men.

“I wasn't talking about myself.” Magnus teased between the kisses.

“I'm good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...” Alec sighed contently as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' shoulders, pulling the warlock heavily over him. The adorableness of the shadowhunter was constantly melting Magnus' heart as he wrapped Alec up nice and tight. “I just want to stay here all day with you.”

“Well, I am more then...” Magnus died down.

“What?”

“Your phone is vibrating on the coffee table.” At the look Magnus received from Alec, he had to remind the teen of his super hearing as he silently tapped an index finger near one ear in explanation.

“I suppose I better get up and go see what that's about.”

“Or you could just ignore it?” At Alec's frowning face, as cute as it was, Magnus knew that was too much to wish for. However, what he could do was keep his dear boy underneath him for a little bit longer and snapped the phone onto the bed, Alec gifting him a tiny smile and a kiss to his cheek as he removed his hands from around his neck to check his phone. As a centuries old warlock, Magnus read Alec's face like he were reading a book.

“Jace?” Blue eyes flickered up to look at him.

“Izzy said he and Clary haven't returned.” Magnus knew his private time with Alec was now up as he rolled off the teen, giving him the once over as Alec shuffled off the bed, collecting and placing on his briefs for a bit of modesty, not without giving Magnus a wonderful view of his backside mind you.

“Feel free to use the shower.” Magnus offered up, fingers snapping as he placed a new set of jeans, muscle shirt, socks and boxer briefs on the end of his bed and a bag of toiletries for the shadowhunter.

“Thank you.” Alec watched Magnus wave off his appreciation as he left him to it, exiting his bedroom with Chairman at his heels. Alec blushed at realising the cat had been in the room when he had... He shook his head quickly, trying not to think about that and slipped into Magnus' ensuite, turning on the water, kicking off his briefs and took a nice warm shower.

It was during that time when Alec finally realised that he'd had a lovely morning orgasm thanks to his fantastic boyfriend and his beautiful magic getting him off, and disastrously, Alec hadn't given Magnus anything back! That made the teen frown even more as he scrubbed away. Alec also realised, as he cleaned himself thoroughly, that he wasn't as sore as he thought he would be, considering he'd just had quite a long and thick cock in his backside several hours ago. 

The once hot shower quickly turned to a cold one as the shadowhunter didn't want his body getting all fired up. Alec gathered, whilst he was panicking about having wings, Magnus probably snapped away any aches and pains, and residual cum from his ass too, that he was meant to feel afterwards. For several moments Alec wasn't sure if h should be elated or disappointed in that knowledge. That of course got him blushing again as he scrubbed Magnus' sandalwood shampoo into his hair and then lathered up a sponge with vanilla body wash, also a favourite scent of the warlock's, and within minutes Alec was cleaned as he stepped out of the shower and brushed a towel over his body and drenched hair.

There really was no time to linger in the shower when he needed to get back to the Institute and find out what Izzy knew regarding Jace and Clary's whereabouts. Or what was being done to try and find them, if anything.

Whilst towelling off, something caught Alec's attention from the corner of his eyes in the mirror and when he looked again, he saw the prominent scars on his back, exactly like Jace's. There was no denying the fact now. Alec had wings! The shadowhunter shuddered just thinking about it, probably more so the fact of how they had broken from Magnus' magical block when he'd just experienced the most powerful orgasm of his life. 

Alec felt his cheeks brighten and he quickly don the dark grey muscle shirt Magnus had magicked him, because the thought and knowledge of having wings was just too bizarre to comprehend. Its not like he would ever bother with using them and then there was the fact he didn't need to be thought of even more as a freak by his fellow nephilim, especially if they ever found out about his homosexuality too.

Again Alec shook his head of those thoughts, listening to noise outside the closed door as it appeared Magnus was pottering around in his bedroom. He thought it best not to dawdle any longer, finishing off getting dressed and opened the door to see Magnus dressed and the final touch to his attire was a snake ear cuff being attached to his left ear.

“Going somewhere?”

“Oh I have a date with a _very_ cute warlock.” Magnus watched Alec frown and he made his way over to the pouting teen, cupping his face so Alec couldn't look away. “Catarina has to attend an all day conference, so I'm looking after Sweet Pea today.” Magnus watched his dear nephilim's frown turn into a smile at hearing that Madzie was the cute warlock he was talking about. “If you have time, we'd love to spend the day with you.” It was Alec's day off, one he hadn't had in awhile, but even so, with what was going on, Magnus knew the dear boy was warring with his internal thoughts and hated the fact he placed them there.

“I want to, I really do, but...”

“Duty calls.” Magnus finished off for the shadowhunter, watching him chew on his bottom lip. “You need to find Jace.” Alec gave a slight nod and Magnus really wished the Golden Boy could see how much his brother and parabatai worried for him. “Would you like a portal?”

“Is your magic alright?”

“My magic is fine, darling. Fully charged.” Magnus assured the shadowhunter as he leant down and planted a kiss to Alec's lips. “I used it on you this morning after all.” Of course he enjoyed Alec's blush as he became all awkward and cute. Magnus directed Alec out of the bedroom and back into the living room where he watched the teen pull on his jacket, place on his thigh holster which housed his stele and then laced up his boots.

“Then, yes please, I would really appreciate a portal.” Alec watched Magnus' magic swirl around those hands. Those hands which had glided all over his body. That magic which had glided over his body. Alec swallowed hard as the portal formed with a finger snap and a charming smile.

“You alright, Pretty Boy?” Alec jerked from staring at Magnus' hands, absolutely sure his cheeks blushed pink. He knew he had to go, but he couldn't. Not without saying something to the warlock.

“Um...” His heart thundered away. Was it even appropriate to thank someone for taking care of you during your first sexual experience? Or experiences in Alec's case. Shaking his head, trying to drown out his thoughts, Alec took in a deep breath, moving to stand in front of Magnus and took hold of his hands. Right or not, he needed to do this.

“Alexander?”

“Thank you.” Alec watched Magnus tilt his head. “For last night.” Alec licked his suddenly dry lips. “I don't know if its weird to thank you, for what we did last night, but really Magnus, thank you for looking after me. For being so patient with me. I know it didn't quite go according to plan, and I didn't do much for you, but I... Last night really was the best night of my life.” Magnus lifted a hand and cupped Alec's cheek, delighting in the way he leaned into his touch as he brushed his thumb over his high cheekbone which of course was blushing beautifully. “I'm really glad you were my first.”

“Oh Alec...”

“I'm also sorry about this morning. How I didn't...” Magnus placed his index finger against Alec's lips.

“Everything is fine.” Magnus glided a hand through Alec's messy hair, dragging him a little closer when he placed it at the back of Alec's head, delighting in how the dear nephilim came willingly towards him.“Be careful, and if you need anything, call me alright?” Alec nodded his head, eyes fluttering closed when Magnus dipped down to kiss him slow and sweet.

“I should probably...” Alec mumbled as Magnus finally let him go, not that Alec wanted to be let go but...

_Alec stay!_ Blue eyes darted down to the adorable cat winding around his legs. He chewed on his lip as he suddenly recalled how Magnus said he and Chairman did think alike at the best of times and it seemed like the darling cat was projecting both its and his masters thoughts. It tore at Alec's heart. 

“I can't Chairman. I have to go find my parabatai.” The teen was sure Magnus' cat frowned (and possibly glared) up at him. “I'm sorry.” He bent down to scratch behind his ears, earning that cute little purr, like all was forgiven already.

_Be safe!_ Alec flicked his eyes up to Magnus who didn't give anything away and then dropped his gaze back down to Chairman.

“I promise.” He finally stood up, squeezing Magnus' hand and giving him a tiny smile and then darted through the portal which got him a block from the Institute. 

Alec needed to put his game face on, because whatever the hell was going on with Jace and Clary, as to why they hadn't returned, he needed to find out. He needed to get to Izzy and see if she had been able to hack into any security cameras about their city which may have caught a glimpse of his missing parabatai and the redhead.

#

As the hours ticked by, Alec tried to bury himself in work. Looking upon reports, rosters, training schedules and feedback on their newest recruits, to see how they were progressing, it took up his time and sort of diverted his attention and worry away from Jace's absence. What Alec hated the most was if his bullheaded parabatai had removed the block, like he had ages ago, then Alec would be able to place feels through their shared bond, see if Jace was alright and if he needed help then to call to him through their bond. Unfortunately for Alec, this wasn't the case.

Signing off on another report, Alec placed it on the completed stack and then pulled another open whilst munching down a third granola bar. Those had been his lunch and dinner as the day turned to night and Alec was trying not to message Izzy or Lydia who were working tirelessly on finding any footage on Jace or Clary. That was a lot of cameras to hack into throughout their city so Alec needed to be patient. 

What eased the teen a little, was the fact his parents were still away, but he had received an email stating they would be returning in the next day or two, so that gave him a small amount of leeway to try and settle things down here. Or so he hoped.

He'd even received a few messages from Magnus, a couple of pictures too, as his boyfriend and his favourite little sorceress took some adorable pictures whilst spending the entire day together. They really looked like father and daughter which made Alec's belly churn in a way he couldn't quite comprehend just yet. Not that he had much of a chance to think on those thoughts when Magnus had sent him a video recording of Madzie showing off some of her magic abilities. The adorable youngster had produced pretty blue butterflies just for him. 

Alec truly was tempted to call it quits and find out where the two of them were, because he seriously needed another distraction, but of course that was not possible when there was a sudden knock at his open door, jerking his gaze up from staring at his phone for the umpteenth time.

Alec immediately shot to his feet as both Lydia and Izzy stood there.

“What's wrong?”

#

(Meanwhile... In Madrid...)

All the inhabitants within Rey Manor were sitting down to dinner, the day before made even more special as Andrew had spent a wonderful time showing Lydia around what was his and Lorenzo's birth country. Well, not the entire country, but Madrid at least. They strolled through some country markets, Lorenzo who was not short of any money haggled away in Spanish which got Andrew blushing at how wonderful and smooth he sounded and Lydia snickered away at her blushing friend. 

Andrew was truly touched how Lorenzo accommodated them both, answering Lydia's curious questions and he trying not to blush up a storm when Lydia had asked the warlock what his _real_ intentions were whilst dating her soon to be parabatai. Andrew spluttered up a storm, telling Lydia off and advising Lorenzo he didn't have to answer that silly question. Never mind the fact Andrew couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day, even as he shared a lovely lunch with two of the most important people in his life and was over the moon with how Lorenzo seemed to want to know Lydia better too. She offered up her family history, Lorenzo also knowing Henry, though not as well as Magnus did. Lydia spoke of her fiancé who was at the Lisbon Institute and the warlock had even offered her the opportunity to portal over there to surprise him. Andrew knew how tempting that was for Lydia, but when she took his hand, stating she was spending the day with them, it made a shit eating grin form on his own face. 

As the day turned to night, Lorenzo offered up his Manor for a tiny pre-celebration soiree on Andrew and Lydia's upcoming parabatai ceremony and regaled the young woman with a bit of his history and how he came about purchasing his grand estate. Andrew wasn't sure if Lydia was all that interested in what Lorenzo was saying, but he had squeezed her hand in silent thanks as Lorenzo had insisted she come see his Fabergé egg collection, of which he had 29. Lydia grinned and nodded her head as Andrew stood in the background, his eyes shifting to Maria also smiling as she too knew how sometimes what Lorenzo was saying was not at all interesting to them, but showing off his collection which he'd been securing for centuries was like a sweet quirk of the older warlocks and Andrew was utterly smitten with it. Smitten with everything that encompassed Lorenzo.

'Ah, Maria!' The female warlock was not quick enough to get away as Lorenzo called her over to also be impressed with his collection, even though she'd seen it for the past century and had kept it clean for that long too.

Never mind the chatter about Lorenzo's eggs or the paintings or other ornaments, furniture and fabric which was of some wealth, what Andrew truly enjoyed was when Lorenzo officially introduced Lydia to Miguel and Maria. The shadowhunter was sure that was important. Like Lorenzo was showing his trust in Lydia with those that were like family to him.

As the night wore on, Lorenzo had mainly left the two shadowhunters alone as he went to take care of some business. During their evening meal, Lorenzo was constantly being interrupted by fire messages, the warlock reading them and then letting them go as they turned to ash, not for a moment disrupting their meal together. Andrew knew how important it was for Lorenzo to make a name for himself here, but to think he stayed with him and Lydia...and Miguel and Maria too...it spoke volumes to the teen. 

When the evening meal was eaten, and dessert was coming out, Lorenzo got up from his chair and came around to murmur sweetly into Andrew's hair, telling him he really needed to make a few calls and said he would meet him and Lydia in his library. 

Said warlock found the teens there a few hours later, curled on one of the lounges, bathed in pale lamp lighting and leaning against each other as they talked softly about what it was going to be like for them when they were finally able to partake in the parabatai ceremony.

'When the timing is right, you'll know.' Their eyes darted over to the doorway where Lorenzo was leaning against it. The two blondes looked sweet curled up together and the sparkle that glinted in Andrew's light blue gaze at seeing him, well, Lorenzo wasn't the only one that caught it.

'I should get back to the Institute before anyone starts asking where I am.'

'Do you really have to go?' Andrew asked even as he got to his feet and then took Lydia's hands and helped her up. Lorenzo knew Andrew was finding it a little hard, in an Institute that he may have started in, but really didn't have a single friend to rely on. Well except perhaps that Sarah girl Lorenzo caught a glimpse of.

'No rest for the wicked.' Lydia quipped back as she squeezed Andrew's hands. 'Besides, I need to get back and see how everything is going with Alec and Jace and I hope Magnus is alright too. I never even got to thank him for healing me the way he did.'

'I was there too.' Andrew whacked Lorenzo on the arm, knowing his boyfriend was joking, but still.

'Thank you High Warlock Rey.' Lydia place a hand over her heart and gave him a slight bow.

'You are most welcome Ms Branwell.' Andrew rolled his eyes at their exchange. 'May I offer you a portal back to New York?'

'I would be grateful for that.' It wasn't like she had any other way of getting back.

It wasn't long before Lorenzo snapped one into place and watched the two teens hug it out for the longest of time. It really was very cute.

'You do realise you are only a portal away right?' Lorenzo watched them blush.

'Keep me posted on what's going on alright?'

'I promise Parabatai.' Andrew grinned at that as Lydia gave them a wave before walking through the portal. When the portal closed, he shifted his dark eyes to Andrew.

'You alright?' Lorenzo gently asked as he cupped the boy's cheek. He never did get a response as Andrew just hugged him around the waist, holding on tight. For Lorenzo, that was good enough for him as he pulled his sweet boyfriend off to bed, peppering some kisses to the shadowhunter's face before Andrew was out in seconds. It'd been quite the day after all...

The next day was what brought wonderful news for Andrew again. For he woke with his head in Lorenzo's lap, the warlock brushing fingers through his short hair and found his warlock reading a book which was floating in mid-air thanks to his magic. Lorenzo had the glass doors open, a warm breeze fluttering the sheer curtains about as they spent a lazy morning in bed together. Well, until it was interrupted by another fire message, only this one was even better news as it alerted Lorenzo to the fact that Alfredo and Tiodora were returning. This also meant Salvador and Benicio would be back as well and a massive smile shifted over Andrew's face as he sat up in bed.

'I finally get to meet them!' The teen proclaimed happily. 

'Just be prepared that they may be a bit prickly to begin with.'

'I will!' Lorenzo shook his head as Andrew leapt out of bed, making a dash for his massive ensuite for a shower. He really hoped the other four occupants would welcome Andrew with open arms like Miguel and Maria had. 

'Where are you going?' Secretly Lorenzo hoped he could just laze around in bed with his sweet shadowhunter, but Andrew had showered in record time and was now in his customary dark jeans and was pulling a white muscle shirt over his head, hair washed and spiked. 

'I'm going to ask Maria what Salvador and Benicio's favourite things are to eat and hope she can help me make them.' Lorenzo got himself out of bed, strolling over to Andrew as he curled an arm around the teen, holding him against his lean and half clothed body.

'You truly are...something special.' Andrew blushed at that before standing on tiptoe and kissed his warlock before escaping his arms with laughter on his lips as Lorenzo frowned deeply at being denied a deeper kiss.

'Later!' The nephilim promised as he dashed out of the room and down the stairs on the hunt for Maria. Lorenzo would secretly hold his shadowhunter to that and figured he may as well shower and get stuck into the various potion orders and meeting requests that were quickly piling up on him.

That evening, the greeting between Andrew and the other four occupants within Rey Manor wasn't truly the warmest of affairs, but it wasn't ice cold either. As predicted, the kids were problematic, Salvador's magic going a little haywire at seeing a shadowhunter within his protected home. His magic had flared, chaos ensued, and Andrew with wide eyes watched Lorenzo step in front of the erratic magic, protecting him from being hit by any of it as his own powerful magic doused it in seconds flat. 

Lorenzo spoke in his native demonic tongue to the youngsters, which for Andrew was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard in his life and minutes ticked by as Salvador seemed to calm down, Tiodora shifting over to him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, muttering something Andrew couldn't quite catch. Even though Andrew's heart thundered in his chest as everything happened so quickly and yet it had simmered down just as fast too, he was privileged to witness Lorenzo kneel in front of the two boys that night, he telling them he was glad to see them home safe and sound and even commented on how much they had grown. 

Andrew had his hands at his heart when he watched the young warlocks step forward and wrap their arms around Lorenzo. He watched in awe as Lorenzo's golden magic swirled and engulfed the children and himself protectively, like it was familiarising itself with the children once more, and also reassuring them that his magic would always protect them too. It was even cute how the kids answered Lorenzo's magic with their own. Salvador's was green and Benicio's was purple. 

'You've both grown stronger too.' Lorenzo's praise made the kids beam before the older warlock stood to his full height, their magic now calmed, and shifted to stand behind the kids, pushing them a little forward as he shifted them over to where Andrew stood at parades rest now. He was dressed in his customary black jeans, but placed on a light blue shirt which made his eyes stand out. 'Can you both say hello to Andrew?' Everyone had watched the young shadowhunter drop to his knees as he gifted the younger warlocks a gentle smile.

'Hello...' Andrew wasn't phased when all he got was half hearted mumbles back. They were too cute to be mad at, even if Lorenzo was frowning a little at them for their lack of manners. Andrew gave his boyfriend a look, as if to state he was handling this and smiled at the boys once more. Andrew hoped food may win him some points. 'I hear the two of you really like caramelised sweet potato?' Two pairs of eyes glanced up at him. 'My mum makes the best sweet potato.'

'Maria makes the best!' Benicio quipped immediately.

'Does she?' The youngest boy nodded his head. 'Well, do you think we could play a game?'

'A game?' The older boy piped up, all the adults in the room immediately knew that had peaked Salvador's interest. 

'Lets taste test just who has the best sweet potato.'

'Maria will win!' Benicio proclaimed, chest puffed out proudly for his honorary aunt. 

'Challenge accepted.' Andrew held out his hand to the youngster, breath held to see what the 8 year old would do. He kind of reminded him of Max and how cute and stubborn he was, cheeks puffed as he would not back down from what he was proclaiming. When Benicio took his hand, Andrew tried not to beam too happily, in case that freaked the boy out. 'Salvador, would you like to join us? I hear you are an expert at describing flavours.' He held out his hand to the eldest and even though Andrew was a little sad that the boy didn't take his hand, he was pleased when the 10 year old headed towards the dining room ahead of them,agreeing to the taste testing competition they were about to undertake. 

Andrew grinned over his shoulder, almost in victory at the other warlocks looking a bit surprised at him as Benicio pulled him along. It was almost like Miguel, Maria, Alfredo and Tiodora were trying to understand how this was even possible, Andrew's light blue eyes catching sight of Lorenzo who was lightly grinning at the occupants in his Manor as they all began to follow him and the kids.

'Andrew is special like that.' The shadowhunter tried not to blush as he focused his attention on the two boys he really hoped would like him, like he was already liking them. They were adorable little warlocks and for Andrew, what wasn't to love about that.

As the night drifted on, they all ended up in what could be described as a parlour room, the warlocks congregating around sofas and partaking in some heavy drinking as Alfredo and Tiodora spoke of their trip and also their brief time spent at the Spiral Labyrinth. Andrew didn't want to interrupt, also unsure if he should sit in on an all warlock family gathering, even when Maria invited him to sit next to her, but Andrew was not a drinker, very much a lightweight since he was technically under-age and then there was the fact that he wanted to spend more time with Salvador and Benicio who were over the other side of the room, near the roaring fire and playing games. 

Andrew ended up partaking in various games with the youngsters, always loosing because they were crafty little warlocks who sneakily used magic when he wasn't looking. They had just finished slaying him in a card game and Andrew threw up his cards in a dramatic flare of utter defeat and Benicio giggled adorably.

'Alright you two, its time for bed.' Tiodora announced and the two young warlocks whined until Alfredo put his foot down, advising them that it was way past their bedtime, and this prompted everyone to call it an evening. Lorenzo and Andrew walked the two families towards the back door, standing on the porch lining Lorenzo's massive mansion as Miguel and Maria big everyone good night and headed off first to their respective home located in Rey Manor grounds. 

'Andrew?' The teen shifted his attention to young Benicio who was gazing up at him with big green eyes. 'Will you be here tomorrow?'

'Yes.' The youngster grinned wide at hearing that, it melting Andrew's heart as he got an adorable hug from the boy before he ran into the safe arms of Tiodora. Andrew didn't think Salvador would offer him a hug and so held out his hand to the boy, this time utterly delighted when his hand was shaken before Salvador took hold of one of Tiodora's hands and Andrew bid them good night with a wave, watching the family of four drift down the pathway, which split off in two directions, as they headed to the left whilst Maria and Miguel went to the right, their figures blending in with the night.

Andrew jerked his gaze up to Lorenzo when the warlock placed a hand at the small of his back.

'Not overly warm but...'

'It was the best. More then I could have hoped for.' Lorenzo arched an eyebrow at that. 'They're great Lorenzo. And the boys really love you.'

'I tolerate them.' Andrew rolled his eyes, the warlock catching it as he closed the door with a snap of his fingers and then pulled his eager shadowhunter up the stairs to his master bedroom where he took great pleasure in removing Andrew's clothing and had his way with his sweet nephilim over the edge of his bed before they crawled into it and Andrew was out pretty much minutes after ejaculating. It'd been a pretty eventful couple of days, so its not like Lorenzo could fault the dear boy.

Tomorrow was a new day, and it also meant Lorenzo needed to get back into his High Warlock duties just as much as his shadowhunter needed to get back to the Institute. 

#

(Back in New York...)

“Have you found Jace?” Alec moved around his desk to stand in front of the girls.

“Well, we did find something...”

“What?” Alec tried to ignore the churning of his belly as Izzy placed the tablet in his hand and hit play on the screen.

What Alec found on it was not what he was expecting. In fact, it was footage of him and Magnus! Or more or less Magnus stealing some quite heated kisses from him! Alec jerked his gaze up to the grinning young women in front of him.

“You totally had sex didn't you?” Although Alec was almost sure Lydia may have been intrigued about that too, she at least had the decency not to flatly ask him such a private matter and so openly too! Alec frowned up a storm. He immediately deleted the saved footage from the tablet, hoping it wasn't saved anywhere on their servers that his parents may stumble upon – or the entire Clave for that matter – and shoved the tablet back into Izzy's hands, trying to ignore her.

“If you don't have anything important to show me then...” Alec paused when Izzy was quick to grab hold of one of his hands.

“Your love life is important Alec.”

“Did you actually find anything _specific_ to Jace or Clary?” Alec pulled his hand free and folded his arms over his chest. He seriously didn't have time for useless chatter like this.

“Angels, you totally _did_ have sex!” Izzy had just been teasing earlier, unsure if her stubborn and over thinking big brother would ever just get out of his own head and take the plunge and it looked like he now had as she and Lydia watched a bright blush drift over his cheeks. “What was it like?” She asked with far too much excitement at wanting to know the ins and outs of her brothers sex life with a very hot and very experienced warlock.

“W-Why would I even...” By the angel, this was way more embarrassing then having a dick in his ass, as Alec shifted back over to his desk and started shuffling paperwork around. Izzy and Lydia eyed each other knowingly.

“Alec...” His blue eyes darted up and Izzy had a very pleased smile on her lips, it completely real and not like her usual teasing ones. “I'm happy for you.”

“We both are.” Lydia piped up.

Yeah, definitely more embarrassing then having sex for the first time for sure.

“If you've nothing to offer regarding Jace then...”

“There is something.”

“Show me.”

“It might be better if we take you there. It'll be easier to explain.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that, but pulled his jacket from the back of his chair and placed it on. 

“Weapons room first, then we'll head out.” Lydia remarked and Alec only arched an eyebrow as he followed the two girls into the weapons room, collecting his prized bow and quiver of arrows. Lydia grabbed a bow and quiver too, Izzy grabbed her whip and then all three filled their belts with various blades and knives whilst they were at it too.

“Where are we headed?”

“Brooklyn.” Izzy proclaimed and Alec just arched an eyebrow at that. “Crown Heights to be exact.” For now he didn't ask anything else as they activated their speed runes and off the three of them went at top speed, ending up in Crown Heights in what seemed like the blink of an eye.

Alec gazed up at a multi-story building. Curtains were drawn but no lights were on. In fact the residential street looked pretty deserted, if not quite creepy, but he was an experienced shadowhunter and shook his head of such thoughts.

“Why are we here?”

“Have you seen this place before?”

“No, why?”

“Its suspected of being an underground warlock breeding centre.”

“Warlock breeding... What?!?” Alec's eyes grew wide as he looked at the two women and then gazed up at the building. It looked like a regular residential home not a place where unsuspecting mundane women were possibly being impregnated by demons!

“I was able to find the property owners name.” Izzy softly spoke as she handed the tablet over to Alec, his eyes reading the name on the archived paperwork and the older teen nearly dropped it when he saw _Magnus Bane_ on the document.

“No, that's not right.” Izzy took back the tablet, clacking away on it before shoving it back into his hands as Alec again looked at what appeared to be surveillance footage being done on this building as he swiped through it, almost skipping over one particular image which showed a man walking into the building, Alec magnifying it and sure enough there Magnus was. “It can't be.” He drifted his eyes up, shifting them between Izzy and Lydia. “Its not true. Magnus would never...never...”

“We know Alec.” Now the older teen was even more confused. “Look closer.” Izzy instructed as she pointed to what looked like a reddish-orange hue around Magnus in the picture. “That's an enchantment.”

“An enchantment of what?”

“Trickery we gather.” Lydia piped up. “We think someone is magically enchanting themselves to take on Magnus' image and appears to be plotting whatever they are plotting, whether it a personal attack on him, or maybe even something bigger.”

“...” Alec didn't know what to say to that.

“What we also found out is a little more alarming.” Alec was so not liking this at all as he shifted his gaze back to the tablet, his eyes widening at just who was on the screen now.

“Clary!?!” Alec zoomed in, trying to find that reddish-orange tinge like they saw around Magnus, but Clary didn't have anything. “What is she doing here?”

“We don't know. What we do know is that was taken days ago.”

“Days?”

“She knows this place Alec. We don't know how, considering she is new to our world and her just randomly stumbling upon a place like this...its too coincidental.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip as he glared at the picture of Clary. He knew something was off about her. “We also found this.” The older teen was now staring at a darkly clothed and cloaked figure who was holding an unconscious body. There was nothing of the cloaked figure that could be seen, but Alec for now didn't care about that. What he cared about was the body and so he zoomed in, the pixels making it grainy, but there was no mistaking that blonde hair.

“Jace!” Izzy found worried blue eyes gazing over at her. “When was this taken?” 

“Six hours ago. I got some extra help from Raphael, after I showed him that incriminating picture of Magnus and he was pissed and wanted to help clear his name.” Alec hadn't seen the vampire even crack a smile so he wasn't sure that sort of emotion was possible, but Izzy had a way more intimate relationship with him so who was he to question it. “Raphael was the one to pick up on the tinge around this Magnus and said only old warlocks know how to perform enchantments that powerful. Plus, since its his _Papa_ that is being framed, he said he'd get some of his clan to stake the place out for us and well, this is what was found.” Alec swiped through the rest of the images.

“They never came back out. Is it possible they're all still in there?”

“Its possible.” Izzy remarked as she took back the tablet, placing it in her satchel.

“We're going in.” 

“Alec!” Izzy placed her hand on her big brother's forearm. “It might be a trap.”

“And Jace might be in there and needing our help.” Izzy saw the determination in his blue eyes, knowing there was no way they could even do some reconnaissance with how Alec was right now.

“We don't know what we'll find in there.”

“I get it Iz, but right now, Jace is all that matters.”

“Alright.” She muttered as the three teens breached the yard, moving up the stairs and then slipped inside. It was all too easy, but then the three teens gathered that locking the place up tight with cameras, alarms and maybe even guards, it would look a little too suspicious and draw attention to it, and so, it truly did look like a family home on the outside. Inside was a whole other story as the three nephilim activated their night vision runes and all three nearly gagged as their eyes found blood splattered everywhere! Each one took a deep breath as they slowly and carefully began to clear each room, neither teen breaking off separately just in case. 

The more they searched, the more they realised that this place had been abandoned now, even if by mere hours so it was like they perhaps knew they'd been under surveillance and so the underground operation was shut down. The pools of blood, new and old, left little to the imagination.

“How many women do you think...” Alec placed up his hand, Izzy ceasing her quiet chatter as she watched her brother as he stood in front of a set of double doors. Alec made various hand gestures, the two girls knowing they were being asked to drift into the room after him and dart off in different directions, flanking him as he would move up the centre accordingly. They entered a massive ballroom, sheets pulled away from the massive floor to ceiling windows and moonlight shone in and over a fallen body on the floor.

Alec signalled once more to the two women with him, Izzy and Lydia blending into the darkness like the professionals they were and Alec advanced up the centre as per their plan. After several tense moments, Alec knelt by the unconscious body and flipped it over.

“Jace!” Alec voiced in relief as the blonde groaned when he placed his cool hand against his swollen cheek. “Its Jace! He's hurt!” Alec alerted the two women with him since he was 99% sure no one was here but them.

“Deactivate your night vision.” Izzy called out further behind them, having moved back towards the double doors and both nephilim did as asked and Izzy switched on the lights, their eyes wide in shock as several deceased and mutilated mundane women, with their bellies cut open, were shoved in a small pile in the corner of the large room.

“By the angel!” Lydia gasped in horror as Izzy went to double heck to make sure they were indeed deceased, considering she had a medical background in forensic pathology, even at her age.

“They're dead.” Izzy stated the obvious as she moved over to Alec who was carving an iratze into Jace's arm, smiles brushing over their faces when hazy golden eyes flickered open.

“Alec?”

“Hey...” Alec helped the blonde sit up, Jace groaning as dry blood was crusted at the back of his head and neck area. “How are you feeling?”

“Like someone took a pipe to my head and cracked open my skull.”

“Like this one?” Lydia found a pipe with blood on it.

“Maybe... I don't know... Its all...fuzzy.” Carefully Alec helped Jace to his feet and saw when Jace's eyes found the five dead mundane women.

“That... That wasn't me right?” 

“You aren't a cold blooded killer Jace.” Alec immediately voiced as he pulled Jace's arm over his shoulders and then placed one around his neck. 

“They've also been dead for for longer then you've been gone.” Izzy piped up and that made the Golden Boy sigh in relief. 

“We need this place locked down and we need to get Jace some medical treatment.”

“Lets call Luke, he's a Detective and a downworlder, plus a friend of dads so...”

“Good call.” Alec gave a nod to Izzy as she probably didn't have his direct number but of course would source it from Raphael. 

Alec knew it was only a matter of time before word would reach Magnus of what was going on and would have to explain to the warlock that he only just found out himself and was definitely not keeping secrets from his boyfriend. 

Unsure what exactly to write, especially at 3am, Alec just quickly sent off a message while Jace was leaning heavily into him, half unconscious now and just typed _we need to talk_ before pocketing his phone and the four teens made the slow walk down the dark street, completely missing the fact someone was watching them from the shadows.

#

Safe and sound, back at the Institute, Jace was very lucky not to be concussed and was released from the infirmary and so Alec quietly walked him back to his bedroom. Both Izzy and Lydia had retired about an hour earlier. It was now nearing 5am and Alec was now beyond tired, but with adrenalin still pumping, the older teen was unlikely to get some sleep any time soon. Instead he insisted on keeping an eye on Jace, moving into his spacious and sparse bedroom, watching as Jace dropped onto his bed as he kicked off his boots.

“Did you want to take a shower?”

“Mm, probably for the best.” Jace muttered and picked up the shirt and shorts he usually wore to bed and drifted into his ensuite. He was looking forward to getting the blood, dirt and ichor off his skin. 

Alec straddled the chair near the desk by the window, arms folded over the backing as he waited for Jace to finish. When his parabatai emerged, Alec was pleased he looked a little better and helped Jace into his bed, making sure his brother laid down on his non-injured side since his head was partially wrapped with a stark white bandage.

“Where'd you find me? All I remember was us being ambushed and then... I don't know...” Alec almost felt a little pleased that he wasn't the only one feeling out of sorts since the other nights events.

“We'll talk about it in the morning.”

“Ok...” Jace muttered as Alec watched his golden eyes flutter closed. It wasn't long before the golden boy was out and Alec tried to get as comfortable as he could in the wooden chair.

He was not leaving Jace's side. Not this time.

He also wanted answers from Clary and the next time he saw her, regardless of whether it caused of rift between him and Jace, Alec was not backing away this time. Protecting his brother and parabatai, and the rest of his family and their Institute and shadowhunters was all that mattered now.

If Clary was a threat, she'd have to be dealt with. Plain and simple.

#

(Back in Madrid... The next day...)

Andrew was a little sad that he didn't get to have breakfast with the boys and their parents, but Lorenzo did say when one travelled to the Spiral Labyrinth, it did take it out of you, especially younger warlocks. Andrew would have to be sufficient with that reasoning and offered the extra eggs to Lorenzo and Miguel since he and Maria had cooked breakfast this morning together.

Lorenzo found the pout utterly adorable on his boyfriend, but seeing the shadowhunter, who could kill anyone at the flick of his wrist, since Andrew was all geared up for active duty right now, weapons belt on and everything, and yet he was being so sweetly domestic too. It was certainly an interesting contrast to have an angel blooded warrior serving a hearty breakfast to downworlders. 

Even with showing some domestic prowess, Lorenzo and those that resided in his estate knew Andrew was not a shadowhunter to be messed with. Some might take one look at the teen and just see a skinny kid, but beneath the attire was a rock hard body primed for battle. The dusky blonde had been training, 24/7 since he was seven years old. A decade now and was most definitely adapted to various weaponry and hand to hand combat. The warlock was certain there was still untapped nephilim power hidden beneath too. The dusky blonde had pretty much gotten Lorenzo's vote of approval the minute he placed that knife against the back of his neck that time.

To think how quickly time had passed and here they were...

“I told you smiling wasn't such a bad thing.” Lorenzo shifted his eyes to a smiling Maria. The older warlock hadn't even realised he'd been doing it, nor had he noticed he'd been following Andrew with his gaze as the teen moved around the massive open plan kitchen and breakfast room as he took all their plates and dishes to the sink, Miguel giving him a hand. “Perhaps you are ready to...” Dark eyes drifted down to where Maria's gaze focused on his left pinky finger.

“That is not open for discussion.” Lorenzo got to his feet. “I have work.” The warlock firmly voiced, hands in his pockets, the conversation cut in seconds.

“Of course Senor Rey. Please forgive me for speaking out of term.” Maria offered a slight bow and turned towards where Andrew and Miguel were in the kitchen.

“Maria...” She stopped instantly at Lorenzo's voice, shifting back around to face him. She knew her husband and Andrew were watching them from the kitchen, both probably a little confused as they hadn't heard the conversation going on between them. “I shouldn't have reacted the way I did.” Lorenzo reiterated, that his form of apology as he took a few steps forward and bent slightly, pressing his forehead to Maria's. Her eyes fluttered closed and her tense shoulders eased. 

“What's going on?” Andrew whispered from his spot near the sink.

“It appears Maria and Senor Rey have had a disagreement.”

“Ok...” Andrew drawled out, still confused about the pressing of foreheads together. 

“When warlocks disagree, especially in families, the forgiveness, the love and respect, the loyalty, is offered up in that very gesture. I am very pleased Senor Rey and Maria seem to have worked it out.” Andrew tilted his head as he watched Lorenzo draw away from Maria, he squeezing her hands for a moment and then he left. “Warlocks have been exchanging that greeting for centuries. It can also be used in business greetings and transactions, as a show of respect for a superior warlock. Many no longer do it, but Senor Rey is quite a traditional man when it comes to warlock greetings and gestures. By Senor Rey placing his forehead against Maria's, it means whatever was previously exchanged between them has been forgiven already.”

“I'm glad.” And Andrew truly was, even if he didn't get it.

“Off you go Senor Underhill.” Miguel muttered to the boy at his side, pretty much shooing him away, which Andrew did roll his eyes at since he didn't need to be at the Institute for a good hour or more, but butting heads with Miguel was like butting heads with a bull. Andrew had already endured that when he'd constantly asked the man to call him by his first time.

'Senor Rey's partner deserves respect, so you are Senor Underhill to us.' Andrew was truly touched by what Miguel had said, even if he blushed. Secretly though, when Andrew and Maria were alone, she did actually call him by his first name which always brought a smile to his face and made him feel at ease every time she did. That and he actually felt like family in a mansion full of warlocks when she did call him by his first name, but he wasn't bold enough to say that to her this early on. 

“You have a job to do.” Miguel voiced firmly and Andrew gave him a grateful smile before shifting over to Maria and gave her a quick hug, wishing the couple a good day as he went on the hunt for Lorenzo, knowing there was no way he would leave without saying goodbye. 

Andrew found him upstairs, in his study, which was a little rare as the door was wide open and it never was. That seemed like an invitation for Andrew now, but he stayed by the door. It was a room Lorenzo hadn't really shown him since they arrived in Madrid and whilst the teen was intrigued, he respected his warlock's privacy since that room was where he conducted all his business from.

“Hey,” Lorenzo shifted around to look at him. “I'm just heading off and was wondering if you wanted to walk me out?”

“Of course.” Forever the gentleman, the warlock placed his hand at the small of Andrew's back and directed the nephilim back down the hallway, down the stairs and to the front door, Andrew pulling his jacket from inside a cupboard and then the two men stood on the porch.

“Got a busy day ahead?” Andrew really wanted to ask if everything was truly alright between him and Maria, but wasn't sure if it was his right to question his boyfriend's affairs with his warlocks.

“I'm going to start reaching out to the other Down World Leaders once more. Along with the warlock community too. I've given them enough fire messages that now its time to show them my power. I am not a warlock to be ignored.” Andrew tried not to shudder at the slight annoyance and growl in Lorenzo's voice. Of how hot that suddenly made him feel.

“Um, if they do finally answer you, please don't go alone.”

“You doubt my magic?”

“No!” Andrew was quick to respond, grasping one of Lorenzo's hands as he did so. “I just...I don't like the idea of anything bad happening to you.” He chewed on his lip as he tried to make sense of his own thoughts. “I know its silly. I know you're centuries old and you can handle yourself but...” Lorenzo dipped his head and kissed his shadowhunter soft and sweet. Andrew's rambles were adorable and he knew what the boy was trying to say too.

“Miguel and Alfredo will be with me as I seek out the elders in the warlock community for a general introduction. Any negotiations that occur, well my shadowhunter must be present for that.” A hearty blush graced Andrew's cheeks as a tiny grin formed on his lips as he gazed up at Lorenzo. Andrew really couldn't help it when he shifted up onto his tiptoes, ready to kiss his boyfriend again, but movement caught his attention, just as it did Lorenzo's and Andrew took a step back. The warlock's hand immediately went up, capturing the fire message between his index finger and thumb.

“That looks like a message from the Institute.” Andrew saw the insignia.

“It is.” Andrew chewed on his lip as Lorenzo read the words contained within. “Interesting...”

“What?”

“The Head of the Madrid Institute is formally inviting me to attend a banquet this evening, held in my honour, as he wishes to present me to the community as the new High Warlock.”

“That doesn't sound like usual protocol.” Andrew had never been present at a High Warlock being introduced before, but thanks to Magnus, he did have several books he'd been reading up on lately. 

“It is not, but it may speed things along in getting my name and face out there if other Downworlders are going to be present. Almost like killing two birds with one stone.” Lorenzo let go of the fire message as it turned to ash. “I also prefer not to have things dragged out and would like this to be over and done with as quickly as possible.”

“I'm certain tonight will be a success and negotiations can soon begin.” Andrew watched as Lorenzo pulled out his phone to look at the time.

“I will have to cancel my meetings today and prepare myself for tonight's banquet instead.”

“Lorenzo, isn't the banquet like 12 hours away?”

“One cannot rush perfection.” Andrew was most definitely certain Lorenzo channelled Magnus right then and there. “I must also go shopping for you.”

“For me? Why?” 

“My boyfriend will not be turning up at the Madrid Institute, where my inauguration is being held, in his shadowhunter gear.”

“But...”

“Even if he cannot be my official date this evening, I want to be able to find beauty within the crowd.” Andrew felt his cheeks blush. “Not that it'd be hard when you are perfect the way you are.” Cheeks darkened as Andrew pretty much launched himself at Lorenzo, curling his arms around his amazing warlock.

“I'll wear whatever you want me to.” The teen mumbled against Lorenzo's chest, feeling the man's lips press a kiss to the top of his head.

“You should be heading off, don't want you being disciplined for tardiness since you'll need to return here to get ready for this evening.” Andrew turned his face up, accepting a kiss and then after a few more seconds, he finally released his possessive hold on his warlock and dashed down the marble steps, walked down the long driveway, out the gate and Andrew was gone.

Lorenzo was quick to shoot off fire messages, postponing some meetings and other appointments and instead sent invitations to this evenings banquet to the warlock community elders who currently had been ignoring him and also sent another invite to New York, hoping the man who appointed him as High Warlock would attend this evening too. It was usually custom for the soon to be High Warlock to attend with an entourage and nothing would be more impressive then to have the High Warlock of Brooklyn at your side. Magnus was a man that was known worldwide after all.

He would just have to wait and see who would RSVP.

Lorenzo headed back into his mansion and upstairs to one of many spare rooms in his property and went on the hunt for the formal attire he'd not worn in over ten years, but knew it would be befitting this evening.

#

(Back in New York...)

“Are you sure you are feeling up for training?”

“I'm fine.” Jace clacked a staff against Alec's before pushing away. “You asked me that half an hour ago.” Alec could hear the annoyance in Jace's voice.

“Yes, but you were only doing warm up and some boxing earlier, not wanting to battle me.”

“I'm angry.” Their staffs cracked together again.

“And you want to take it out on me?” Jace faulted slightly, and Alec had his opening, swiping the staff he held at Jace's feet, the blonde going down like a sack of potatoes. Izzy and Lydia, who were also in the training hall, winced at the sound Jace made, but the Golden Boy was an exceptional fighter and they watched him huff as he sat up, a hand raking through his sweaty locks. “Your mind is not in it, so lets quit.” Alec picked up the fallen staff and placed it away along with his own before helping Jace to his feet as they made their way over to the bench for a drink. “How about we just observe Izzy and Lydia this morning? If you feel up for some serious training later on, then you let me know.” Alec shooed the girls off, as they broke into some stretching before drifting into hand to hand combat.

“Its Clary.” Alec shifted his blue eyes to his brother and parabatai before moving back to his girls as he picked up on some issues that he would tell the two of them afterwards. “I can't stop thinking about her.”

“Jace...”

“Do you think she's alright?” Worried golden eyes peered up at him and Alec had a hard time trying to break the news that Clary may not be as innocent as Jace and others around them thought she was. Alec wasn't even sure how Magnus was going to take this considering he had opened up his own home to the girl too. “I mean, the other night, we were all in the Bronx and then we were surrounded and I saw you trying to help Lydia and Izzy and then this woman showed up and she was doing something to Clary and I tried to get to her and then...” Alec watched Jace fumble as his eyebrows creased. “And then...”

“A portal suddenly formed and Clary was dragging you through it.”

“Yeah...”

“When you went through the portal, do you remember anything? Where you ended up at all? Or was it at that property we found you at?”

“No, I was... We were...” Jace sighed as he threw his head into his hands. “It smelt like the ocean somehow, but then I saw Clary and she was...crying I think. I tried asking her what was wrong, but then something moved behind me and before I could turn and look...”

“Lights out?” Alec offered up and Jace nodded his head, his gaze on the girls now.

“Izzy, stop pulling your punches, Lydia can handle herself.” The blonde automatically corrected his sister and Alec grinned as he was sure his brother would recuperate just fine. He placed his hand on his shoulder to grab his attention.

“Want me to take that off? I think its been on long enough that the Doc won't get too made at us.”

“Yes.” Alec removed the bandage on Jace's head, fingers caressing the small lump beneath his golden locks. When Jace flinched, Alec jerked his fingers away.

“Sorry.”

“Its just tender.” It was only then when Alec finally made sense of what Jace said previously.

“Wait, Jace, the woman that made the portal, can you describe her to me?”

“Why?”

“I think I saw her too. Maybe between the both of us we could get a sketch of her or something?”

“Well...”

“She had red hair right?”

“Yeah... She was...”

“Don't tell him anything!” All eyes snapped to the training hall entrance and the girls ceased their training to see who had dared enter the room when they were in there and both Alec and Jace shot to their feet when the door closed behind their intruder.

“Clary!” Jace was so happy to see her as he darted towards her, wrapping her in a hug which she returned.

“Get away from her Jace!” Alec voiced in alarm as he picked up a training bow and a spare arrow and was currently pointing it at Clary! The redhead hid behind Jace, small hands clenched in his white long sleeved shirt as golden eyes stared incredulously back at Alec.

“Alec, what are you doing?”

“I'm trying to protect you!” Both Izzy and Lydia didn't like this situation at all and calmly made their way over to Alec, Izzy's hand on his forearm as his bright blue eyes drifted down to look at her.

“Alec...” She shook her head. “This isn't the way.”

“But she...”

“Everyone deserves to be heard, so lets give her a chance.” Lydia stepped in. “Even if we have to escort her to the Glass City for some questioning.”

“We are not sending her there!” Jace spat out.

“Well she can't stay here!” Alec snapped back as he stalked angrily towards his obstinate parabatai. The bow and arrow had been lowered, forgotten for now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't raise it at the girl again if she tried anything. “She's a security risk Jace.” The blonde jerked his eyes over his left shoulder to look down at Clary. She was gazing up at him with those big bambi green eyes.

“Are you kidding me? She's...”

“We've proof that she's not telling us everything.” Golden eyes shifted from Alec to both Izzy and Lydia. He watched them nod their heads, confirming what Alec was saying.

“That building where we found you, Clary has been there before.” Izzy offered up. “I hacked the cameras in the street, confirming this, and we've also got some pictures of her entering the property days ago too.” Jace felt his jaw clench at this news. 

“If she is new to our world, how did she suddenly stumble upon that building which houses slain mundane women?” Alec questioned.

“Don't listen to them Jace!” Clary yelled, clenching the material of Jace's shirt as she gazed pleadingly up at him. Everyone in the room could see the Golden Boy was torn. Alec didn't know how to react to that. He wasn't sure whether he should be angry or hurt, because he wondered for a split second, if he was in this situation, of having to choose between Jace and Magnus, he honestly wasn't sure what he'd do. “He's lying to you!” Blue eyes instantly narrowed when those words reached his ears.

“I would never lie to my parabatai!” Alec roared, hands fisted at his sides. How dare this redhead even think...

“You have lied to him! From the beginning you've been lying to him!” Whilst he had started out with hostility towards Clary, Alec had started to tolerate her, and only because Jace asked him to. Back when they had that heart to heart which wasn't quite finished, but that talk was as good as it got for them. For now. And yet this?!? Just what the hell was this girl saying?!?

“Clary, what's going on?”

“He killed my mother!” Alec found a pair of angry green eyes gazing right at him, peering over Jace's shoulder. His siblings and Lydia turned to look at him, and on pure instinct Alec turned to look over his shoulder to see who Clary was talking to, only to quickly realise the redhead was accusing him!

“No I didn't!” The older teen practically screeched out. He wondered if anyone in the Ops Centre could hear them arguing behind the closed doors, but then knew they were smart enough not to interfere unless they wanted to get their own heads ripped off. Usually by Izzy. Sometimes Alec. “I don't even know who your mother is!” Alec continued to defend himself, stomach churning when Jace placed an arm around Clary's shoulders. 

Was his own parabatai and brother seriously going to believe that he'd be capable of killing someone in cold blood? 

The only kills Alec had ever done were downworlders and demons, and only doing so in order to defend his team, his Institute and himself!

“Alec...” Blue eyes drifted down to his sister who was at his side, her smaller hand ghosting over his right fisted one at his side whilst Lydia took hold of his other one. “You are wrong Clary.” Izzy's eyes grew hard as she stepped in front of her big brother. “I know my brother and Alec would never kill out of cold blood. That is not who he is.” Izzy voiced with all the conviction she had within her.

“Iz...” Alec's love swelled for his sister even more.

“I second that.” Lydia was backing Alec instantly too. “I may be new here, but I've read many mission statements commending Alec and his professionalism and leadership during missions and patrols and with the time I have spent with him and Andrew, Alec is a good man. A protector.” Said shadowhunter being passionately defended gave an appreciative smile at Lydia's efforts to back him up.

“It was him! He said it was Alec! He said I had to...”

“Wait...” All eyes shifted back to Alec as something quickly dawned on him, his eyebrows furrowing. “I thought you said you grew up in an orphanage?” Clary's eyes went wide as everyone shifted their attention to her now. She shook slightly when Jace seemed to shift slightly away. “If you did, then how do you know who your mother is and how she died?” Alec was now on a roll. “And furthermore, who is this _he_ you are talking about?”

“Clary,” Her gaze shifted back up to Jace. “I think its time you tell us exactly what is going on or we won't have any choice but to send you to the Glass City for questioning.”

“No!” The girl cried out, eyes going wide and slightly glassy with tears when Jace started backing away from her. For the first time, in what felt like an eternity to Alec, his parabatai shifted to stand in front of him, like Jace were trying to block Clary's glaring accusation as much as Izzy and Lydia currently were. 

It was then, Alec took note of that disturbing mist that seemed to cloud over Clary's eyes slightly. He knew he hadn't imagined it before and when golden eyes drifted back to look at him, Alec knew that was acknowledgement that Jace had seen what he had. 

It was in that moment he felt the tenseness within him, when it had to do with Jace, finally settle. Then, one of the best feelings in the world occurred, as a rush enveloped Alec, almost making him fall to his knees at the intensity of it all as the feeling of his and Jace's bond flared to life, something he hadn't felt in weeks! Jace too felt the connection within seconds, eyes glowing gold as the blonde finally realised that Alec didn't have a block on his parabatai rune like he had. They both knew they needed to talk about that, about why it had happened in the first place, but for now it would have to wait because no one accused Alec of killing in cold blood, not even a pretty little redhead!

“Alec is not a killer.” Jace's hard voice pretty much froze the young girl before them. Even more so when the Golden Boy placed his hand on one of his seraph blades!

“I... I... He said... But he said...” A sob broke from Clary's lips as they watched as she clutched at her head, slightly hunched over. “I don't know!” She cried out rather unexpectedly before bolting from the training hall.

“Clary!” Jace called out to the fleeing girl, alarmed at this sudden change in her behaviour. He'd never seen her like this before.

“Go...” Golden orbs drifted up to Alec. “Something has been off about her from the beginning.”

“Alec, what did you pick up on?” There was confusion in Izzy's gaze, much like Lydia's and Jace's. 

“I didn't have any proof, it was just a feeling she gave off, but we've all now seen that mist in her eyes, knowing something is definitely wrong with her.” Nods of the head was answer enough. “I also know, regardless of that, she needs your help Jace. You've been with her more then any of us. She trusts you.” Alec felt Izzy place her hand on his forearm, like she were proud of what he was saying. “Go. See what you can find out and keep yourself safe, along with her. And if anything happens, you reach me, through our bond.” Alec had raised his hand and placed it on Jace's shoulder, where the parabatai rune practically glowed under his shirt, pulsing as their bond continued to reconnect after such an absence. The older teen was quite surprised when Jace suddenly hugged him, something they rarely did, but something that was so beautiful when it did happen.

“I'm sorry...” Jace murmured into his ear before breaking contact as the blonde went racing after the rather hysterical Clary to try and figure out what was going on with her. And what that mist was within her gaze too.

“Well done.” Alec shifted his gaze and his tiny grin down to his sister and Lydia.

“Thank you for being on my side.”

“Alec, we'll always be on your side. Jace is too, he just lapses every now and then when he's thinking with his dick.” Izzy laughed as her big brother crinkled his nose at her crass words. “Keep the bond strong.” She threaded her fingers through her brothers hand, hoping her touch would soothe his soul and emotions, even just a little. “We cannot have the two of you separated like that again in your bond. Its not healthy for either of you.” Lydia shifted her gaze between the siblings, not following all the conversation but she did know there had been tension between the boys, but really hoped that was the end to it now.

“I'm supposed to be the worrier remember?” Izzy shrugged her shoulders because in truth, her big brother truly was the one she loved and worried about the most in this world. She doubted that would ever change. She knew Alec didn't have the self confidence or esteem like the rest of them did and that is why she worried like she did. Alec being the oldest came with much pressure. He was always under the scrutinising gaze of their parents to uphold the Lightwood name with precision and perfection. Alec was never meant to do wrong, even though he was part human like the rest of them. Sometimes she thought their parents forgot that.

“We're here for you to rely on too Alec.” Izzy jerked from her thoughts at Lydia's words. She even tugged him down as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Remember that Blue Eyes.” Lydia gave the siblings a nod as she thought it best to head back to the Ops Centre, make sure everything was still running smoothly at their Institute and hopefully there wasn't too many whispers about the arguing that ensued in the training hall minutes ago. 

Lydia leaving the hall also gave Alec and Izzy a moment together too, she knowing how close they were. She also made a mental note to send a message to Andrew regarding the new development and suspicion around Clary, but of course the better news she would tell Andrew would be about how things appeared to be looking up for Alec and Jace now. That would definitely please her soon to be parabatai.

“Hey Iz?” Izzy gazed up at her big brother after seeing Lydia close the doors. “Is there a way you can hack into the system without being detected?” She arched her eyebrow at the question.

“Are you, _Mr Always Following the Rules_ , wanting to actually break some?” Izzy teased lightly.

“You heard what she said Iz, her mother was killed and she thinks I did it.” Izzy frowned at that once more. “You know I would never...”

“I know Alec.” She placed her hand on Alec's arm once more, not even needing him to defend himself against such ridiculous accusations. She knew her big brother in and out.

“We need to figure out a way into the database to try and locate any unsolved murders of nephilim or maybe even murdered mundanes that shadowhunters reported.”

“Hmm, in order to do that, I'll need to be under a form of protection.”

“What do you mean?”

“To really place some sort of block on my searches, we're going to need an expert who knows magic.” Izzy grinned as she watched Alec arch an eyebrow at that. “We're going to need the help of a powerful warlock.” She watched her big brother blush as she already knew just who he was thinking of, even though she was thinking of him too. There was no one better.

“You mean...”

“Yep.” The 'p' popped against her lips as she grinned even wider. “We're going to need your boyfriend's help to block my hacking.” Izzy loved the brightening blush on her big brother's cheeks at referring to their High Warlock as his boyfriend. It also brought a goofy little smile to his lips too. Like Alec were still getting used to the fact that he had a boyfriend now. And a very, very sexy one too. “Do you want to meet at Magnus' place separately so there is no room for suspicion?”

“That's a good idea. Let me go first.”

“Oh I see how it is. You want to get a bit of action in before I invade your love nest.” Alec's blush was the brightest it had probably ever been in his life. 

Izzy made a mental note to have a bit of a chat with Magnus when she could. She needed the warlock to understand that he had the most precious man in her life in his very hands and if he didn't take care of her big brother, she would literally make his life a living hell. 

Truthfully, Alec was trying not to think about his first time with Magnus. Not because it was horrible, far from it and Alec definitely knew that when he shouted Magnus' name to the heavens. He didn't want to think about the warlock and his beautiful golden-bronze skin and those breathtaking golden cat eyes or that magic and those hands which practically set him on fire. No, he didn't want to think about it because he was at work and any thought of Magnus now, Alec was pretty sure he was going to get an erection and wouldn't that be mortifying. Plus, the more he thought of Magnus more and more, the more tempted Alec was to drop everything and run back to the Brownstone, dash up those stairs and burst through Magnus' door and latch onto the beautiful man and never let go. 

“That... That's not what I meant by that.” Alec mumbled out his defence unconvincingly. He tried not to pay attention to Izzy's wide and slightly leering smile. It was all knowing and he hated that. Nor did he like the idea of her possibly finding out how much he wanted to have sex again already! “We... We need to make sure he's even there. Magnus is the High Warlock and he's very busy.” Never mind the fact Alec knew he was spending the day with a precious little warlock probably playing games with her. And eating copious amounts of sprinkled covered ice cream. “We also need to explain it all to him, because we are breaking the rules and if he gets involved, and we get caught, there will be consequences.” Izzy thought it was cute the way Alec defended Magnus.

“Like a little spanking from the Clave would hurt Magnus.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip at that, unsure what he should say to that. “Besides, there is no way he won't help us, not when you are being accused of murder Alec.” The older shadowhunter felt his heart give a flutter at Izzy's words. “Magnus would have your back in an instant.” The tiny grin was back on Alec's lips. “We also need to keep this under wraps, until we can get as much information as possible. Or else its going to be you in the Glass City and I'm not letting that happen.”

“Come by in a couple of hours and try and pull Lydia aside to give her the low down too, but we need her to remain here, overseeing the Ops Centre and making out that nothing is wrong.” Izzy nodded her head in agreement. “She can also let Andrew know what is happening too, since I promised him we'd keep him in the loop.”

“Lydia will do that without you saying that Alec.” The older teen gathered that too. 

Izzy gave his hand a squeeze before she headed off and Alec stayed a few more minutes, gazing about the training hall and to the forgotten bow and arrow near the bench. He placed the items away, not at all apologetic for raising a weapon to a fellow nephilim. 

A slight throbbing at his abdomen had Alec's attention shifting down to where his bond lay beneath his shirt as he could feel Jace's agitation. He was quick to send back comforting vibes, telling his brother and parabatai that he had faith in him that he would find Clary and get answers from her. Surely.

Even though Alec had always been suspicious of Clary, he was not blind to see his brother's affections for the girl and even with everything that was going on, he did hope this could all be explained and maybe, just maybe, he could move on from all this and trust in the redhead to look after his brother and parabatai.

#

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Delayed update again... Oops. On the plus side, sexy times for Malec and ReyHill. I hope you enjoy! :D

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

Alec slipped out of the Institute, man on a mission, and was actually a couple of blocks from Magnus' place when he remembered to finally send a text to his boyfriend, asking him if he were actually there. 

Luck was on the shadowhunters side, for the response didn't take long, making butterflies flutter in Alec's belly at how obliging Magnus always seemed to be towards him as he stipulated he was indeed home. The handsome warlock had been accommodating him from the very beginning. Then there was the simple fact that Alec was quite giddy about seeing Magnus again. So soon too. 

He wasn't sure if he should feel weird about how excited he was feeling, considering it had only been a day since they parted ways, but what the teen was quickly realising was how heavily invested in Magnus, and their relationship, he wanted to be. With Magnus, Alec knew he could just be himself. The warlock accepted everything about him, insecurities and all. The teen wanted to desperately give back to his boyfriend too and he knew the best way to do that was to come clean to his parents about his relationship with Magnus. Well there was that and also the obvious elephant in the room which was the discovery of his wings. Accepting them, owning up to them, it too would be another step forward.

However, with the latest things currently happening, to Alec, his own personal issues were not important right now. What mattered was finding out what happened to Clary's mother and in the process ensuring his team brought the murderer to justice in case news of this matter reached Alicante. Alec needed all the facts at hand, and hopefully the culprit too, because he did not want to end up in the Glass City. He had a life now. He had Magnus.

In fact, on Alec's determined stroll to Magnus' place, he would much rather think about how he'd finally taken the next step in his relationship with the beautiful warlock, even if they hadn't been dating all that long. 

Sex with Magnus was more then Alec could possibly imagine it being and the fact he had experienced three mind blowing orgasms in the one night, never mind the orgasm he got the following morning, Alec's expectations on ever feeling like that with anyone else was incomprehensible. No one would compare to Magnus. Sex and Magnus was way better then thinking about having wings. Even if they had sprouted when he'd orgasmed so spectacularly thanks to his super hot boyfriend shoved so deeply within him, filling him up so wonderfully...

Alec quickly stopped those steamy thoughts, not needing an erection in the middle of the street as he quickly remembered to return another message to Magnus that he was on his way over and would be there soon and ended up getting a kissing emoji back in answer. It of course sent a silly grin to Alec's lips before he pocketed his phone and powered on, the teen practically grinning wide when the Brownstone came into view. Alec ran inside, feeling Magnus' wards 'give' as he passed through them and then he went running up the stairs at full speed, excitement bubbling within him as he was about to see his wonderful warlock again.

When Magnus answered the door, he was in black silk pyjama bottoms and an open matching robe. Whilst it looked like Alec had literally woken his boyfriend from slumber, the rumpled look, the golden-bronze skin on view for the shadowhunter to ogle, it truly was Alec's downfall as Izzy's earlier words circled his brain (never mind the memories fro their first time) as Alec pretty much launched himself into his boyfriend! 

Alec attacked Magnus' lips with feverish open mouthed kisses whilst his eager fingers fluttered over shuddering taut abs before latching onto Magnus' hips, keeping him close. 

Whilst Magnus was a little shocked, he would never deny his sweet nephilim anything and didn't break the steamy lip-lock and instead pulled Alec further into his home, blue magic slamming his front door closed as Magnus took over dominating the kiss, making Alec moan in delight as he was pushed up against the now closed door, one of his legs suddenly off the ground and very much curled around Magnus' hip rather possessively, rubbing their clothed groins hotly together. Alec wasn't even sure if it were Magnus that did that or himself!

“To what do I owe a greeting like that to?” Magnus murmured against Alec's kiss swollen lips before trailing his own down the teens deflect rune covered neck, making his sweet boy shudder as he nipped at the fleshy skin like an expert.

“I missed you...” Alec blushed at his own blurted confession. 

“Well, aren't you a charmer.” Magnus practically growled hotly as he ran his skilled hands up and down Alec's quivering sides, ducking under his shirt to feel Alec's hot and shuddering flesh beneath. Magnus decided to pepper some more kisses up and down Alec's neck, tongue tracing the entire deflect rune before rising to look upon Alec's lust blown sparkling blue orbs. The warlock read the signs instantly. “You know, I was about to jump into the shower...” Magnus left it at that, just to see what his blushing boyfriend would do with that information. 

To say Magnus was utterly pleased when Alec placed his leg on the floor, gaining back his balance, and then took his hand and moved down the hallway, into the master bedroom, was an understatement. The sweet shadowhunter had quite an adorable and determined look on his face as he locked onto the ensuite and pulled him towards it. Magnus tried to contain his excitement at sharing another first with Alec, when suddenly, pretty much before he could blink as they set foot into the bathroom, Alec's jacket and olive green muscle shirt were urgently pulled from his body, suddenly lying on the tiled floor.

“Are you sure?” Being witness to Alec's eagerness was always a delight to Magnus, but he never wanted to rush the boy into trying something different since he knew everything they did together was going to be a first for the teen. It still surprised Magnus how innocent Alec was in everything, shocked he was the boys first everything. Although, if Magnus wanted to be perfectly honest, the notion that he was the nephilim's first actually delighted him. If he had any say in the matter, no one but him was ever going to touch this angelic boy. 

“I'm sure.” Magnus drifted back to the present at Alec's response and the fact the teen was pretty much all up in his personal space, peeling him out of his robe. Those sweet, slightly trembling fingers, ghosted over his warm golden-bronze skin as the silky material fluttered down his strong arms to the tiled floor. Alec's eyes drifted over Magnus' flawless skin. “So sure...” The teen murmured as he pressed his lips to Magnus' again and shuddered when his boyfriend deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into his mouth and making him groan as Magnus held firm to the back of his head with his left hand. 

Alec's heart rate quickened and it seemed like Magnus could tell, for he slowed the smouldering kiss down, the shadowhunter shuddering when Magnus' right hand groped his ass before shifting around to the front, where nimble fingers removed his belt with precision before magic popped the button and undid the zip, relieving pressure from his hardening groin. 

“Gods...” Alec murmured hotly as Magnus' fluttering fingers had fire dancing within his belly. So much so, he truly couldn't take the slowness, the tease, and with some frantic movements, and being quite red in the face now, Alec was standing before Magnus completely naked now, his jeans and boxers tangled at his ankles since his boots were still on his feet. 

Alec was literally that hot and horny for his gorgeous boyfriend, and was now feeling a little pathetic for being in such a rush. Although, could he seriously be blamed? This was Magnus! Alec had been thinking about him since parting ways and seeing Magnus at the door, all rumbled and sleepy, fire burned bright in Alec. With his boyfriend in reaching distance when he arrived at the Brownstone, Alec just wanted, needed, the warlock to touch him. 

With cheeks still red, Alec staggered to sit down on the lip of the bath, not even shuddering at how cold the porcelain was on his ass, as he frantically removed his trapped clothing at his ankles, kicking them off after finally removing his boots and socks, which of course earned him a deep chuckle from Magnus.

“Well, look at you all eager for me...” Alec was sure he would have complained at Magnus for making fun of him, maybe he would have pouted and gotten cranky a little too, possibly even dampening the mood, but none of that happened at all when he lifted his gaze and his breath was literally stolen from him, cheeks brightening instantly. “I am a fan.” Magnus drawled hotly as Alec's eyes drifted all over him as he too was now standing before the teen in all his proud and _very_ naked glory. Magnus enjoyed how Alec's eyes locked onto his semi hard cock. 

Honestly though, looking upon Magnus, Alec was amazed he hadn't dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend as it was, drool possible at the corner of his lips as he was looking upon Magnus like the warlock were a god as his beautiful cat eyes were already on full view and that made his own cock twitch more and his heart thundered away in his chest. 

“Alexander!” Said nephilim blinked several times at the shock in Magnus' voice, because his very thoughts had actually turned into actions! Alec was gazing up at Magnus, resting on his knees on the fluffy bathmat and his view (or more importantly his mouth) was right in front of Magnus' cock! Alec felt his own jolt once more, heavy and throbbing between his legs as his cheeks brightened. 

Purely going on instinct, Alec shuffled towards Magnus' crotch, hands a little shaky as one rested against Magnus' bare hip and the other circled around the older man's length. He'd never done this before, never even bothered doing any research on the matter either, but instead he tried to recall what Magnus did to him and tentatively placed a couple of kisses against Magnus' cock, getting a feel and taste for it. It was hard, but soft at the same time. The taste... Alec wasn't sure if he liked it or not and went back in for a lick this time, delighting in the groan from his warlock. 

If that wasn't incentive enough to really have a crack at giving Magnus a blow job, then Alec would be marked a coward and there was no way he wanted to be known as that in his relationship. As such, the teen opened his lips and poked out his tongue, taking a tentative swipe over the head of Magnus' cock this time, and actually catching a bead of pre-cum too. He'd no idea what it was meant to taste like, if it was meant to taste of anything particular, but Alec decided then and there, this taste was uniquely Magnus' and he liked it.

“Nnn...” Magnus groaned out when Alec gave him another few licks. It was almost like a kitten, utterly adorable, but as the seconds moved on, the teen seemed to grow in confidence and Magnus jolted as he gazed down at sparkling blue eyes, lust blown and gazing widely up at him as his cock disappeared into Alec's mouth. Magnus could have ejaculated then and there, but he wanted to enjoy this. Enjoy this like Alec seemed to be as he let out a groan of delight at whatever facial expression Magnus was gifting him. 

This was a very new sensation for Alec. Obviously he'd never had a man's cock in his mouth before, barely even playing with his own over the years, so touching Magnus' length, along with actually tasting him, was very interesting to experience. The fact it was now resting heavily on his tongue, Alec was amazed at how much he was enjoying this. The weight, the feel, the length, the girth. He truly did like it. A lot in fact.

“Alexander...” The breathy way in which Magnus said his name had pre-cum dribbling from the shadowhunter's cock as it spurted onto the bathmat. He'd no idea this is how turned on he was going to be at having Magnus' cock in his mouth, but by the angel he was so very happy this was working out, even if Alec had no idea he was actually going to be doing this. Plus, right now, he wasn't even doing anything with it, considering Alec didn't really know what he should be doing, but with eyebrows furrowed, his eyes slipping closed and Alec sunk Magnus' cock even further into his mouth, going on pure instinct and from memory of how it felt having Magnus' lips around his own dick that time.

“Mmm...” The teen hummed in delight, wondering if it'd be wrong if he could jack off whilst doing this, his right hand twitching at his thigh as a small debate began in his head.

“Gods Alexander...” That jerked him from his inner turmoil as Alec snapped his eyes open to look up at Magnus. The warlock's hands were fisted at his sides. “You are full of surprises, dear boy.” Magnus drawled hotly. Unfortunately, as much as Alec enjoyed the shock and slight praise in his boyfriend's tone, the gravely sound of it which sent a shudder down his spine, Alec's eagerness to try and please Magnus did not go according to his plans as the tip of Magnus' cock suddenly hit the back of his throat and he instantly gagged, not at all prepared for that. 

As much as Magnus enjoyed having Alec's sweet mouth around him, the minute he saw the reaction, his hands clenched fistfuls of Alec's messy black hair and pulled his half hard cock free, it glistening with Alec's spit. 

Listening to the whine from Alec, as he pretty much forcefully took him away from his cock, it was almost enough to get him fully erect as those glassy blue eyes looked up at him.

“Why?” Alec croaked out, feeling a blush rush to his cheeks at how abused his voice currently sounded. Even if he was feeling a little mortified at his reaction and voice, it didn't stop Alec's need to want Magnus back in his mouth. Wanting that weight, thickness and pressure consuming his lips once more.

“Do not push yourself Sweetheart. There is plenty of time to learn all of that later.”

“But I want to learn now.” The pitiful way in which Alec voiced that, biting his bottom lip, looking expectantly and pleadingly up at him, it had Magnus sunk. He wasn't sure if there was anything he'd be able to deny this boy.

“Will you at least let me guide you?” Alec nodded eagerly, not even sure what that meant until Magnus' hand gripped his unruly hair once more, telling him by touch what he actually meant. That set a fire curling in Alec's groin, he now at full hardness as Magnus massaged his scalp sensually with one hand whilst his other traced feather-like patterns against his jawline. “You are so pretty like this.” Alec's cheeks flushed at the clear adoration in Magnus' voice. 

“Magnus... Please...” Alec's body shuddered at the compliment which were always foreign to him, and then there was the tender caresses against his jawline too. His eyes kept darting expectantly between Magnus' cock and those powerful cat eyes. His boyfriend was teasing him. Alec was sure of it. Then there was the fact that, to Alec, if there was anyone who was pretty in all of this, it was the man gazing down at him with heat and desire clearly visible in his eyes. “I... I'm ready...” Alec mumbled into the bathroom. “I want this.”

“You are sure?” Double checking, sometimes triple checking, was important to Magnus.

“Yes...” Alec was not backing out.

“Try to relax my darling, and if you need to stop, make some sort of gesture with one of your hands or tap my leg or something alright?” Alec nodded enthusiastically, blush bright on his cheeks just as his eyes fluttered half closed. Magnus was still amazed he hadn't orgasmed just at the sight of this willing nephilim, the Warrior for Hell, on his knees for him. “When you are ready, I want you to take me back into your mouth.” The light command had Alec's body all aflame as he eagerly opened his mouth, Magnus shifting his hand from Alec's jawline to direct his cock back between Alec's lips. Alec's hair was clenched once more and then slowly Magnus began a rhythm as he tugged on Alec's hair, teaching him to move back and forth on his cock, not too fast and definitely not too deep. 

Alec took to the educational session like a very eager student wishing to please his sexy teacher.

As the minutes ticked on, Magnus was now fully hard, mainly from just having this sweet angel on his knees for him rather then technique, but he knew, with time and practice, this could very well be perfected. Alec definitely looked like a boy who would eagerly learn over time. And could be quite good at this too.

Magnus made sure, as he held firm to Alec's hair, never to place too much enthusiasm in his movements as he did not want to hit the back of Alec's throat, not with the way he reacted before, but by the angel was the darling boy making it very hard with how he was trying to suck him off, in that darling way Alec tried to please him with his over eagerness. 

The warlock started to contemplate ceasing the blow job so he could literally bury himself in Alec's ass as he knew that would definitely get them both off for sure. The mere thought had his cock as engorged as it was ever going to get, Magnus letting out a gasp, because before he could cease the slow bobbing movements he was directing of Alec, his dear boy – his very eager sweet nephilim – was suddenly squeezing his butt cheeks and sinking further down his cock!

“Alec... You...” The sudden moan from his sweet nephilim, lost in his enjoyment of sucking his cock, like he were trying to devour him, had Magnus loosing his mind. The vibration was truly what did it and Magnus did not have enough time to tell the teen as he suddenly erupted in Alec's mouth when he hit the back of the boys throat, seemingly the shadowhunter's earlier gag reflex all but forgotten! 

Alec instinctively spluttered, almost like he were drowning on Magnus' hot salty cum, the taste and the sensation shocking the shadowhunter instantly. Magnus quickly let go of Alec's hair, watching his sweet boy jerk away from him, his exploding cock slipping out and the last of his cum hit the teen on the chin and chest. 

When Magnus' hazy mind registered Alec coughing, his cat eyes jerked down to see the poor teen had actually spat most of his semen onto the bathmat, unable to swallow it in his shock at having gotten him off. Well that and the fact it was the first time Alec was tasting it too. It wasn't exactly strawberries and ice cream.

What Magnus also noticed, rather surprisingly, and hotly too, was the fact that Alec had orgasmed! A pool of his own cum was soaking into the mat the teen was still kneeling on, Magnus' sharp eyes picking up on Alec's dribbling cock and the way his muscles were shuddering through his own release.

“Alexander, Sweetheart, are you alright?” Magnus crouched down, placing his index and middle finger under Alec's chin to direct his gaze to look up at him. His cum coated Alec's lips, a dribble of it sliding down his chin. To anyone else it probably looked like the least sexy thing you would see, but to Magnus, Alec was a vision he would never tire of with his flushed cheeks and eyes still slightly hazy. Magnus had truly never seen a more beautiful sight. “I didn't realise how close I was until it was too late.” He tried to explain himself.

“Was it... Was it alright?” Alec croaked out, being helped to his shaky feet by his boyfriend and grinned a little at the snap of fingers as Magnus cleaned up their messes, on the mat and also on himself, whilst also offering him some peppermint mouthwash to gargle and spit out, which he did so obediently.

“How about I show you just how wonderful it felt by rewarding you?” Alec's cheeks flushed darker as Magnus grinned rather lecherously at him whilst also ghosting a hand down one of his supple butt cheeks. The very thought set Alec's body on fire again as Magnus snapped his fingers and the walk in shower turned on, steam rising and fogging the mirror as Magnus stalked towards Alec like a predator as he backed the boy into the walk-in-shower and up against the tiled wall, his lips slamming over Alec's rather possessively. 

The teen moaned heatedly into the kiss, groping at Magnus as the hot water pounded against his sensitive flesh, turning it pink in seconds. There was also the sensation of his back being flat against the cold tiles and Alec shuddered at the difference of feeling hot and cold at the same time. 

When Magnus' skilled hands manoeuvred him around, Alec's front now plastered to the cold tiles, he gasped aloud when two lubed fingers were suddenly probing his twitching hole. Alec bit down on his lip to mask his voice, but Magnus was having none of it, murmuring his desire about wanting to hear him, and just for emphasis, he crooked his fingers and brushed against Alec's prostate making him cry out. The shadowhunter's hands scrambled to hold onto something and all Alec found was the inbuilt shelf which held some of Magnus' products like his sandalwood shampoo and conditioner and his vanilla body wash. Not that those lasted very long on the shelf as Alec's right hand toppled them over as they hit the ground as Magnus began to thrust three fingers in him, rather eagerly, now. Then there was the fact that Alec took them so spectacularly too!

“Oh Gods! Magnus!” Alec moaned hotly. It was music to Magnus' ears. “Please... I... I...” Alec babbled as his hips jerked in time with Magnus' intended thrusts, his rock hard hot cock brushing the cold tiles, continuously making him shiver, just like his hardened nipples were. He'd never been stretched so quickly before, granted this was only the second time this was happening, and whilst there was a slight burn, it didn't matter to Alec at all, because by the angel he loved it! Was desperate for it! “Please... Magnus... I'm close... I'm close... I'm...” Alec practically choked on his words when something much thicker and longer suddenly took over from those expert fingers and Alec was literally a hot shaking mess, crying out as Magnus shoved home within him. 

Said warlocks movements quickly ceased, allowing Alec some gasping breaths to get used to his length and thickness, needing a moment to get used to the sensation of being so filled up like this. Even though it'd been a shock at how desperately Magnus wanted to be buried in him, the mere thought he had done that to the insanely experienced warlock had molten hot fire burning through Alec's veins as he moaned the damn bathroom down just thinking it over.

It felt like an eternity to Alec when he gave a tentative roll of his hips, gasping Magnus' name at the delicious feel of his cock pulsing within him. By the angel it felt so damn good to him. And boy was he glad Magnus had a hold on his hips or else he was sure he would have hit the floor with how shaky his legs were.

“That's it Alexander, let me hear you.” Magnus dug his fingernails into Alec's flesh and began a dance he'd done thousands of times before, and yet, none had felt as good as this. It was like Alec was born just for him, taking him so splendidly the way he was. Magnus felt a possessive smile shift over his lips as Alec was moaning and groaning without a care in the world, thrusting himself back onto his cock, seemingly never wanting him to glide out of his tight crevice. 

Well, Magnus was utterly fine with that as he shoved himself in harder, completely catching Alec off guard as he bit down on his tender flesh on his left shoulder, delighting in how Alec shouted his name in utter euphoria, falling into his second orgasm, hard and fast, as he spilled his seed onto the black tiles.

As for Magnus, he was not done just yet as he continued to glide sensually in and out of his moaning and over sensitive boyfriend, his left hand gliding down Alec's shaking thigh as he promptly lifted it up, the teen now balanced shakily on one leg as Magnus had a tight grip on the underside of Alec's knee and opened up his delicious boyfriend even more as he continued to saw effortlessly within him, stroking his over sensitive prostate with precision. Alec keened at the new angle, his forehead resting on his left forearm as he panted hotly, an all body flush breaking over Alec's skin.

“Utterly beautiful.” Magnus murmured and was in awe as Alec lost himself in a third orgasm, his hole clenching him so tight that it sent Magnus over the edge as he shot his cum into his boyfriend, earning a delicious little mewl from Alec at being filled up. Magnus lay flush against Alec's back, pushing his boy into the tiles as they moaned and shuddered through their release together. “So beautiful...” Magnus peppered kisses over Alec's shoulder, enjoying the aftershocks of their orgasms. 

After several long minutes, Magnus was certain his cock couldn't ejaculate any more cum then it already had and he carefully slipped out of Alec, grinning wide as he helped his darling boy to the tiled floor as Alec panted heavily, eyes filled with adoration that made Magnus' chest clench as they looked up at him unashamedly. A goofy grin formed on Alec's lips as he raised his arms up towards him and Magnus had to stop himself from cooing at how adorable his boyfriend was post orgasm as it appeared Alec wanted to be cuddled.

“How about we get cleaned up and afterwards we can cuddle? For as long as you want.” Alec hummed at the very thought, utterly drained, but who could blame him. Magnus' warm comforting hands were all over his body, washing him, massaging his tired muscles before he was being cleaned from inside, which of course had him moaning and twitching in Magnus' arms. “Nearly finished darling.” Magnus softly voiced as he began gliding a frothy sponge with vanilla body wash over the teens body. 

The tranquillity of the water hitting the tiles was disrupted by a long and loud sensual moan filling the space when experienced fingers massaged sandalwood into drenched locks. Alec heard Magnus say something to him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was as this was the most relaxed he'd ever been and he currently slumped against Magnus' legs as everything went dark.

#

Alec snapped his eyes open, only to find himself in a pair of sweats and with Magnus' arms wrapped warmly around him as they were lying in the warlock's bed, red and black comforter pulled up to his waist. He was leaning heavily into Magnus' bare chest, those lithe yet strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, offering warmth and comfort.

“Welcome back.” Magnus throatily rumbled, lips pressed against his temple and Alec immediately blushed as their bathroom antics flared to life in his head, never mind the slight throb against his backside too.

“S-Sorry...”

“No apologies necessary, darling. I like my cute boyfriend loosing himself the way he did.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip, still a little embarrassed about how little he did – in Alec's books – as once again Magnus had taken him apart. His boyfriend didn't seem to mind, not at all displeased in any way and that made Alec wriggle around a little, shifting onto his side, still between Magnus' spread and raised legs, and then pressed a kiss to the warlock's bare chest and wrapped both arms around his waist, holding on tight. “My adorable nephilim is all embarrassed now.” Alec tried to ignore the teasing tone in Magnus' voice and concentrate on the possible adoration that was there instead. Well that and the fact he truly was too content to even bicker with his boyfriend right now. Having Magnus' arms around him was the best feeling, so all Alec did was grin into Magnus' golden-bronze skin as his warlock pressed kisses to the top of his head. Alec was really liking Magnus showering attention and affection on him, those lithe arms holding him a little tighter whilst kisses and affectionate murmurs filled the room. It made him feel special. He'd never been special to anyone.

Whilst Magnus enjoyed this time with his darling nephilim, after several long minutes of silence, he finally spoke. 

“Now, did you just come here for a booty call or was there something you needed?” Alec gasped, finally recalling why he had come in the first place!

“What time is it?”

“Why?”

“How long have I been out?”

“About an hour, why?”

“Shit, Izzy is coming over.” Magnus frowned as Alec scrambled out of bed, dropping the slacks he'd magicked onto him as he pulled on his folded clothing which was at the end of the bed, save for the fact his olive coloured shirt was replaced with a navy blue one. It was seemingly Magnus' favourite colour on him so who was Alec to complain about that.

“What is going on?” Said shadowhunter jerked his eyes to Magnus who was now sitting up straighter in bed, only in plain black boxer briefs and looking so very breathtaking and _el-naturel_ and it took everything in Alec not to rip his own clothes off and fall back into bed with the warlock.

“Izzy and I need your help.”

“With?” Magnus finally pulled the sheets away, placing on black silk pants and the teal bejewelled shirt which was sort of like his lounging attire when at home.

“Clary has accused me of murdering her mother.” Alec found warm brown eyes, slightly wider, gazing at him, Magnus' mouth slightly parted. “I didn't do it.” Alec was quick to defend himself.

“Of course you didn't.” Magnus voiced as he shifted over to Alec, taking hold of one of his hands and bought it to his lips. Just hearing those words from Magnus made Alec's shoulders ease, never mind the tiny blush that graced his cheeks at the kissing gesture to his hand.

“You... You believe me? Just like that?” Alec's heart thundered in his chest.

“Of course I do Alexander.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip. “You are not a cold blooded killer Sweetheart. I'm sure Biscuit has gotten confused.”Alec couldn't help it as he titled his head up and pressed his lips gratefully to Magnus', clinging to his boyfriend for several long seconds as his words washed over him. 

When he finally backed away, licking his lips, Magnus gifted him with a gentle smile, hand splayed possessively, protectively, at the small of his back as Magnus guided him out of the bedroom. 

“How about I make us some coffee whilst you start from the beginning as to how all this came about, alright?”

“With pancakes?” It was no fault of Magnus' as he gave his darling boyfriend several more sweet kisses.

“With _blueberry_ pancakes.” Alec beamed at that, following Magnus into the kitchen as he began to make the batter by hand whilst he started telling the warlock what went down earlier with the confrontation of Clary blaming him for the murder of her mother, the mist in her eyes and also the evidence they found of that underground warlock breeding centre and the murdered women and the fact Clary had been seen going in there. Magnus was not happy at all, but he patiently listened to everything Alec needed to get off his chest.

#

“Do you know where Clary is now?” Magnus and Alec were now sitting down to the blueberry pancakes, even if Magnus no longer had an appetite for them after hearing about the breeding centre and the slain women. 

“Jace has gone looking for her since she ran from us earlier this morning. Why?” 

“Everything you have spoken of is very alarming. I'm going to have to send out various fire messages for my warlocks to keep an eye on underground breeding centres. I do not condone such things at all.”

“Of course you don't. You're a respected downworlder leader who would never use anyone, mundanes included, like that. Only a monster would enjoy forcing an innocent being into a situation like that and you are not a monster Magnus.” Said warlock smiled adoringly at the shadowhunter across from him and took one of Alec's hands for a moment and gave it a squeeze. He'd been called many names through the centuries, a monster high up on the list as being one of the most frequently used words, but to sit here now and have Alec proclaim him not to be that had his heart swelling for the teen.

“Thank you Alexander.” Magnus watched the teen chew adorably on his bottom lip, giving him a shrug as Alec wasn't looking for thanks. “In any case, the mist over Biscuit's eyes is alarming. Its possible she is under a possession spell.” Magnus sipped at a cup of brewed tea. “Possession spells aren't really used nowadays since they are marked as dark magic and are forbidden by the Spiral Labyrinth.”

“Oh...” Alec was constantly surprised about the world around him and how much he still had to learn, especially regarding the other races.

“I cannot allow Biscuit free reign in my place any longer. Not until we can figure out what is going on with her.”

“Jace will find her, because whatever is going on with her, she does trust him and hopefully will talk to him.” Magnus nodded his head as he placed the last two pancakes he'd made onto Alec's plate, the teen grinning sweetly at him in thanks. Blueberry was his favourite. “Can I ask...” Alec voiced around a mouthful of pancake. “...how come you've not picked up on it before?” He wasn't accusing Magnus of anything as the teen was genuinely intrigued as to how a centuries old warlock had not felt or seen a shift in Clary before.

“Because when she's been in my home, she hasn't had that vibe about her. That means the magic is old and very dark. Its almost like she's only ever under the spell when...”

“When Jace and I are together.” Alec finished off Magnus' assumption, letting out a sigh. “We're meant to keep the peace, because of who we are, but its not been happening since Clary made an appearance.”

“Its happening now though isn't it? Your parabatai bond is back in place.” Magnus watched Alec grin at that, his left hand rubbing at the rune beneath his shirt.

“Yeah...” The boy looked utterly adorable and seemed to have a slight glow about him now that his bond with Jace was back in place. Magnus knew how dangerous a block on the parabatai rune was as he'd seen first hand how a young nephilim girl lost her life at being denied and shunned by her parabatai because she had fallen in love with a a vampire. The young shadowhunter's spirit had faded away, killing her slowly and in turn the denial from her parabatai ended the life of them too, because the pain of loosing your parabatai was excruciating. When Magnus found out about the issues Alec and Jace were having, he was beyond worried, contemplating on telling Robert what was going on, plus also needing to speak to him about his relationship with his son, but thank the angel the two teens had worked things out.

“The two of you are going to be fine.” Magnus took hold of Alec's right hand which was resting on the dining table, giving it a comforting squeeze.

“Think so?” Alec still had his doubts. Truthfully, even Magnus had his, but he would not reveal that and make Alec worry even more then what he currently was worrying about on his young shoulders.

“The Golden Boy finally knows you didn't block him, he was blocking you. He will feel guilt about that.”

“I don't want him feeling guilty Magnus.” The warlock nodded his head knowing this too. “I just want him to talk to me, trust me.”

“I believe from here on out he will do that Alexander. He has now seen first hand that something is truly wrong with Biscuit.” Alec nodded his head as he polished off the pancakes. “When he does find her, it is best he brings her to me. I can set-up a bit of a trap, to try and figure out what sort of magic is possessing her.”

“But you said she's never possessed in your presence?” Alec was confused.

“She isn't, but that doesn't mean I cannot interrogate her with my magic to either get the signature of whoever has done this to her or progress with a surprise attack on her and break her of the possession.”

“You can do that?”

“There are risks involved, but we need to know what is going on and who is manipulating her, because unfortunately what has been said around all of us, even in my home, Clary may be relaying it to an enemy of ours without truly understanding the danger she is placing on all of us.”

“Same with her being in the Institute too.” Alec frowned deeply at that. “She could be providing valuable intel to whoever she is working for.”

“Whoever is manipulating her.” Alec rolled his eyes at Magnus' correction. “She's just a young girl Alexander. We do need to keep an open mind that she is not doing this of her own free will. After all, a possession is _never_ of your own free will.”

“Have you ever been...”

“Camille tried to use incanto on me.” Alec's mouth dropped open at that. “She did not succeed.”

“I'm sorry someone you loved betrayed your trust like that.” Magnus gave a small grin at how sweet this shadowhunter was. Truly one of a kind indeed. “It is why I want to give Biscuit a chance to come clean, once the possession is broken. I know what its like to be abused and manipulated.” Alec chewed worried on his bottom lip. “Will you allow her a chance to explain herself?”

“I...guess...” Alec rolled some blueberries around his plate with his fork.

“You're fiercely protective of who and what you love, so I know this is hard for you, but just know this Alexander, regardless of what Clary says, I won't let the Clave take you away without sufficient evidence.” Alec felt his cheeks warm at Magnus' declaration. “If they get a whisper of this accusation that is. I'll do everything to block communications between New York and Alicante.”

“Magnus...” Alec really wanted to ask how the man would do that, but right now he was literally blown away with how serious his boyfriend was being. It made his heart melt all over again.

“Now, are you finished?” Alec jerked his head into a nod as Magnus took their plates away. He wanted to help, but the warlock waved him off, moving around the table and placed a tender kiss to the top of his head, advising him just to relax. It made Alec all gooey inside as his boyfriend hummed his way to his kitchen, pottering around. The shadowhunter truly believed he was the luckiest man in the world.

Alec's phone vibrated on the table and he picked it up to see Izzy sent him a message saying she was on her way and would be there soon. It was then Alec realised he hadn't yet told Magnus of his and Izzy's plans of needing Magnus' magic to conceal Izzy's hacking abilities to see if there was any information about Clary's unnamed mother in their database.

Sunlight glinting through the massive windows stole Alec's attention for a moment. Or more so the fact it was glinting off a lone rose in a tall slender vase, Alec's head tilting when he realised the rose seemed to be glowing slightly and the fact it was the same one he'd taken notice of when he had first brought Magnus home and made sure there were no intruders in here that time. He was a little surprised the rose was still alive, only to now realise that it looked like it was dusted with some sort of magic, and without thinking, Alec reached for it.

“Please don't touch it, its very fragile.” Alec jerked his hand back, sitting rather rigidly in his seat.

“I'm sorry. It just looks really pretty and I just couldn't help but want to touch it.”

“Its as beautiful as the person who gave it to me.”

“Oh...” Alec's shoulders sunk a little at that.

“You gave it to me, darling.” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec's head before wiping down the table with a cloth.

“I did?”

“Yes, when we met at the banquet. You can touch it, but do so gently because its very delicate and a treasure to me.” Magnus moved back into his kitchen once more.

“But I don't...” Alec's hand came up once more, fingers gently touching one of the petals and he gasped as the memory from that evening hit him hard and fast.

# Begin Flashback #

'Wait!' The women, Lorenzo, Robert and Magnus paused, all eyes, plus several others shifted to young Alec as he rushed after Magnus, since the warlock was going to leave, and the youngster pulled a long stemmed rose from behind his back, holding it out and up towards Magnus. No one had even seen the little boy sneakily rush off to pluck it from the large rose display in the centre of the long banquet table.

'For me?' Magnus asked softly.

'Yes.' The youngster grinned. 'Its pretty. Just like you.'

'Got yourself quite a fan there Magnus.' Magnus shifted his narrowed gaze to Lorenzo who downed his whiskey and magicked the glass away before shifting back over to Dorethea and Catarina, allowing Magnus a few more minutes alone with the young nephilim boy.

'I had no idea the Lightwood's were such flatterers.'

'We're not.' Magnus shifted his gaze to Robert who had followed after his young son. 'But we do tell it like it is.' Magnus shifted his lips into a grin as he accepted the rose from Alec and pressed it against his lips for a moment, a faint glow surrounding the flower before it disappeared within a blink of an eye. 

'Thank you.'

'You really like it?'

'I do.' Alec beamed a very pleased smile as he had made the pretty warlock in front of him happy. 'Oh, a thorn pricked you, little angel.' Magnus saw a small drop of blood on Alec's index finger and bent down, fingers wrapping lightly around Alec's wrist as he pressed a kiss to the boys index finger, listening to his tiny gasp and the feeling of his magic sealing the small wound closed. 'Be careful young Lightwood, there is danger in all beautiful things.' Magnus watched the youngster tilt his head not at all understanding his words of warning. 'Take good care of yourself little one. I look forward to seeing you again.'

'M-Me too!' Magnus rose to his full height, nodding to Robert and then he and his warlocks decided to leave for the evening, Magnus giving a silent nod to the leader of the werewolves and vampires to go about their business here for as long as they desired, but to also subtly advise them to behave themselves. 

Magnus and his warlocks had their own personal party to attend to at Pandemonium. This evening would be solely for them, it not open to any others as it would allow all warlocks to let their hair down, and their glamours too. They had earned it with how much magic they had used during the battle which saved hundreds of lives.

As everyone in the banquet hall watched Magnus' magic flare to life, several portals forming a pathway to Pandemonium, Robert shifted his gaze down to his young son to see his index finger was now against his lips and his sparkling blue orbs watched Magnus and his warlocks leave the Institute, all the portals closing at once.

'Wow...' The little boy mumbled and Robert already knew something was brewing.

# End Flashback #

“...danger in all beautiful things...”

“What?”

“N-Nothing.” Alec stuttered, not realising he'd said that aloud and hoped he wasn't blushing like an idiot even though a grin was shifting over his lips because he finally realised that something his young self had given Magnus a decade ago was still in the man's apartment. Of course he knew that Magnus hadn't been here for that time frame, but still, wherever he had stored his personal belongings, that rose had been with them all this time. That meant it truly was a treasured gift right? Magnus wouldn't lie about that, surely. Alec couldn't help it when he took a few steps towards Magnus, lifting up on his toes as he planted a kiss to the warlock's lips. “Thank you for looking after it.” Magnus immediately knew what Alec was talking about and just kissed his sweet boyfriend once more.

At Alec's moan, Magnus was very tempted to drag the teen back to his bedroom, but at the shift in his wards he ceased the lip-lock, Alec trying to chase him sweetly.

“Wh-What...” Alec was about to ask why he stopped as Magnus rubbed his hands up and down his arms soothingly.

“We have a guest.”

“Izzy!” Alec grinned as there was a knock on the door and he decided to go and answer it. It was time to get this show on the road as he swung the door open for his sister who strolled in.

“Good Morning Isabelle.”

“Magnus.” The young woman voiced as she suspiciously eyed her brother who was wearing a different shirt then he was in the training hall. She was only a little upset that neither men were giving much away as she fired up her laptop. 

“So, what do you need me to do for you exactly?”

“You didn't tell him?”

“I was busy.”

“I bet you were.” Izzy leered and Alec tried not to blush as he rolled his eyes in slight exasperation at his sister.

“Its best you explain what you need Izzy. Technology is more your thing.” Magnus sat in a chair, one leg crossed over the other as he listened to Izzy's plan of attack whilst Alec paced the rug. If this is what he was going to be like and his sister hadn't even started trying to hack the system, since she did state it will take time, goodness knows what the boy was going to be like when she actually began!

Magnus would have to think of something to distract the nephilim with and unfortunately he couldn't use sex. He doubted the teen would like doing that in close proximity of a family member. And especially his teasing sister.

“When you are ready, my dear, I'll cloak the room.”

“You ready Alec?”

“Ready.” The boy voiced as Magnus stood in front of them as his blue magic lit up his hands, shining in his dark eyes before enveloping the entire room in its protective bubble. “Wow...”

“Cool your loins lover boy, we've got work to do.” Izzy teased as Alec went red in the face this time whilst Magnus gave chuckled away.

#

Patience in waiting on results was not something Alec had a lot of experience in. Usually he and Jace were first through the door, first to get results, but this was agony as he paced Magnus' apartment whilst Izzy continued to hack the system. 

Magnus could tell Alec was bugging his sister, not intentionally, but his pacing and his _anything yet_ question were clearly disrupting her capabilities so Magnus tried to keep him busy as he passed over a few of Valentine's diaries and they sat on his other lounge together to read through them since they never got around to doing it that time.

“This man is sick.” Alec murmured to himself as he finished up a third diary, the content of it making his stomach squirm as he read in great detail how _Subject A_ endured some rather gruelling tests and beatings. Valentine was very descriptive in his writings as Alec instantly knew he was the child in this diary. Now he knew where he got some of the scars on his body from.

In this moment he was rather thankful that Lorenzo had killed Valak and there was no chance Alec would get back his memories of his time in Valentine's clutches. 

“Are you alright Alexander?” Blue eyes jerked up to look at Magnus and the warlock could see the teen was a little paler then usual. 

“I'm fine. Izzy, how are you doing?” The older shadowhunter tried to deflect the attention on him and got a sour look from his sister.

“I'm where I was the last time you asked me Alec, which was, hmm, about half an hour ago.”

“Oh...”

“Sweetheart, would you mind making Isabelle a drink?” Alec shifted his blue eyes to Magnus once more. “You know how she likes her coffee better then me.” Magnus gifted the nephilim a charming smile, already guessing the teen knew he was trying to distract him, again, but was thankful Alec got to his feet and headed into the kitchen to do as he requested of him. That also gave Magnus a chance to flip through the three books Alec had been browsing through.

“Oh dear...”

“What?” Izzy glanced up for a second before shifting her eyes back to her hands flying over the keys.

“Alexander has read the diaries that focused on his kidnapping and experimentation.” Magnus' brown eyes found Izzy's equally brown orbs frowning over at him.

“How bad was it?”

“He has now read, quite descriptively, what his five year old self endured.”

“Oh...”

“I'm so glad he cannot have those memories back. They were horrific to endure.”

“Wait, the memories you have taken from people...” The cogs in Izzy's brain were turning. “Do they stay with you forever?” Magnus blinked silently at the girl. “Until you give them away? If you give them away that is?”

“Well...”

A 'ping' on the laptop interrupted Magnus, which he was thankful for and he watched as Alec's sharp hearing heard the noise, the older teen sprinting back into the open plan living room, drinks all but forgotten as Alec vaulted over the lounge to plonk himself down beside his grinning sister as his blue eyes shifted over the screen.

“What did you find?”

“There are several unsolved murders.”

“That's not uncommon Izzy.”

“If it involved downworlders, this is true, however...” Izzy went back to clacking on her laptop.

“However?” Alec prompted his sister.

“These unsolved cases are murdered nephilim.” Alec arched an eyebrow at that. “There are eight, which have been recorded in the system, but the reference only tells me that those are actually in archives as paper based files. The Clave were smart not to place the information in the database, though they were also dumb to leave a little breadcrumb trail like this for me to find.”

“Is there any mention of where they happened?”

“Of course there is.” Izzy grinned. “Yet another breadcrumb given to me. Idiots.” She shook her head at past nephilim for recording this information, but then was thankful she did find it because it was a possibility of life and death if the Clave got wind of the situation with the accusation of her big brother being a murderer! “Three unsolved have been recorded in New York, with another two unsolved from London and the other three are from Madrid.”

“Close down your hacking program Isabelle.” Brown and blue eyes jerked up and over to Magnus who was dressed in red jeans, a silk black shirt and a thigh length jacket over the top. Neither teen realised that Magnus had even gotten changed! When she got a nod from Magnus, gesturing to her laptop, Izzy was quick to do as he requested, shutting down her back door hacking and closed the laptop. Whatever protective bubble around them suddenly disappeared and Izzy observed her big brother shoot to his feet when Magnus formed a portal in his home.

“Magnus what...” Not that Alec got any further in his question as he watched his boyfriend disappear through it! “No!” Alec cried out, Izzy being quick to read her brother like an open book as she shot out her hand, it wrapping around Alec's wrist, stopping him from running after Magnus. His disbelieving blue orbs shot down to look at her as she shook her head vehemently, holding on tight. They both knew if one didn't know where the portal was going, and you went through it, you would be stuck in limbo for eternity! “Magnus!” Alec yelled as they both watched the portal close, neither of them knowing what the warlock was thinking or where he was going!

Alec chewed nervously on his bottom lip as he slowly sat back down. Izzy, in her efforts to try and keep Alec calm, placed her hand on his forearm and her head on his shoulder as she sat patiently by her big brother's side to wait for Magnus to return. She'd stay beside her big brother no matter how long it took because she knew he would not leave the warlock's apartment without knowing he had returned safe and sound. Izzy was very clued into her big brother's feelings as she knew he was falling hard for the gorgeous and experienced warlock. 

“I'm sure he'll be back soon.” Izzy voiced gently. She grinned down at their entwined hands as Alec held on tight. 

They sat in silence, Alec's eyes darting about Magnus' place as the man's apartment seemed too 'dark' right now. Of course there was actually nothing dark about the pictures, furniture, ornaments, furnishings etc. in Magnus' home, but when the very beautiful warlock was not here, to Alec, everything became dull around him.

It felt like an eternity before some sort of movement happened, the two teens both jolted when Alec's phone vibrated on the coffee table. Alec swiped it up quick smart, almost believing it was going to be Magnus but instead found Lydia's name on the screen instead. 

“What is it?” Izzy leaned into her brother, trying to read over his hunched shoulder.

“There was an explosion in Alicante.” Izzy furrowed her eyebrows at that. “Lydia's information has come from a friend who is studying there and he has stated that there is no recordings, at this stage, of any injured nephilim.”

“That's good.”

“It is.” Another vibration of his phone meant Lydia had sent an additional message. “Looks like an investigation is under way and dad has placed the Institute on standby, in case reinforcements are needed.”

“We have to get back then.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip, knowing they did need to do that, because there was only so much Lydia could cover up regarding their absence, and the fact his parents were now back and he couldn't hide from them any longer, but then there was the obvious fact that Magnus hadn't returned either. 

Alec's head and heart were in turmoil. 

“Do you think Magnus had anything to do with the explosion in Alicante?”

“Why would you even say that?” Alec was quickly getting on the defensive.

“Because he disappeared rather quickly and then that happened.” Izzy reeled off. 

“Magnus wouldn't...” Alec never got any further as they both jolted on the lounge they sat on as another portal appeared before their eyes. With utmost relief, both teens watched as Magnus stepped through. “Magnus!” Alec cried out, rushing over to the warlock who only had a split second before he got an armful of his delightfully sweet boyfriend who was currently burying his flushed face into his neck and shoulder region. “Please don't disappear like that on me again.” Alec mumbled pleadingly, stomach churning at all the horrible things his brain conjured up in the mere minutes his boyfriend had been away. “Not without telling me what you're doing.”

“I'm sorry, my darling.” Alec continued to blush, not only for his current behaviour but also because of the endearment bestowed on him. As Alec finally collected himself, and pulled away from Magnus, he really couldn't help it as his eyes scanned up and down Magnus' gorgeous body, looking for injuries. “I'm fine Alexander.” The warlock read his sweet nephilim instantly. “Isabelle, I believe these are what you are looking for.” Both teens finally shifted their gazes to Magnus' right hand which held folders within it. “I also thought it best to return Valentine's diaries as well. Nothing in them will help us since he was not an idiot and placed down his location.” Magnus gave a wink and Izzy grinned.

“We got a message from Lydia saying there was an explosion in Alicante.” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. “Magnus, was that you?”

“I caused a little distraction and then slipped back into the archives to pull the information so we can look it all over and see whether any of these unsolved cases happen to be Biscuit's mother.” Magnus brushed non-existent dirt from his sleeve. 

“Did you hurt anyone with your distraction?” Izzy couldn't help but blurt out, watching a frown form on Magnus' lips instantly.

“Of course not. I'm a professional.”

“Izzy didn't mean anything by that Magnus, right Iz?” 

“Oh I know that.” Magnus waved off the unspoken apology. “My fireball hit some trees on the outskirts of the main city square and whilst shadowhunters ran from all over, they left several openings which made it easy to slip inside. Idiots.” Magnus gave a wink as Izzy grinned wide. Alec felt pride swell within him at his brilliant and powerful boyfriend. “I know an investigation will occur, but I made sure to manipulate my magic so if there is any trace of warlock power in the air, it cannot be traced back to me. Or anyone for that matter. Plus I highly doubt the Clave will open an investigation when they know no one has been injured. It'll be recorded as a freak accident and everyone will move on. A win-win situation if you ask me.”

“Man, you're awesome.” Isabelle grinned wide, feeling love swell for the warlock, and of course her big brother, as she took the folders just as Magnus got another armful of Alec. Magnus' warm brown eyes lifted up to look at her as he mouthed _so cute_ which made her beam even wider as she took a seat on the couch once more whilst Magnus wrapped Alec up in his arms and murmured reassurances into his blushing ear.

Izzy would let Alec have this moment and instead would tease him about it for years to come.

#

(Back in Madrid – Hours Later...)

Andrew, like clockwork, slipped out of the Institute without anyone noticing as he activated his speed rune to get back to Lorenzo's. He knew his boyfriend would be a little displeased with him coming back so late, but they still had over two hours before the banquet so Andrew assumed all would be fine.

“Andrew!” The dusky blonde was just removing his weapons belt, placing it away into the closet, along with his jacket and turned his gaze to see Benicio standing in the archway which lead to the parlour room. “You're home!” The young warlock beamed happily.

“I am.” Andrew's heart melted as the young boy gave him a hug, like he truly were part of the family here. “How was your day?”

“Mum and Aunt Maria have been trying to keep me company since dad had one on one training with Sal today. They said I'm too little to do what he's doing.” Andrew crouched in front of the pouting 8 year old, tucking a strand of his wavy dark hair behind his ear. 

“Do you want to show me some of your magic? I love magic.”

“I'm not allowed to do it without adult supervision.” Andrew wasn't sure if he should feel insulted by the young boys comment as though he were not an adult here. Of course in the Shadow World he was, but in the world of mundanes he most definitely wasn't. “I have problems controlling it, so when I use it, I need to make sure I have an adult warlock nearby so I don't hurt anybody.”

“That is very important Benicio.” And understandable now that Andrew thought of it since its not like he had the ability to extinguish erratic warlock magic.

“Have you ever hurt anybody Andrew?”

“I have.”

“Its not nice is it? Hurting people.” In all honesty, Andrew could debate that, especially when your own life was on the line, but he wasn't about to get into a discussion about that with an innocent 8 year old. “I hurt Sal.” Benicio frowned deeply as he softly admitted that to Andrew. “I didn't mean to do it.”

“Oh Beni, I'm sure your brother knows that.” Andrew found the boy just blinking widely up at him, big green eyes sparkling bright. “What is it?” He cupped the youngsters face with his hands.

“You called me Beni.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean...” Andrew thought perhaps he had offended the youngster with being too familiar with him so quickly. He was still trying to learn warlock customs by reading the numerous books Lorenzo had and also listening avidly to what Miguel and Maria were teaching him too.

“That means we're family now!” Andrew was lost for words. “Aren't we?” Those pouting big green eyes stole Andrew's heart.

“We're family.” The young warlock was beaming a massive smile when he heard that and Andrew couldn't help but give one of his own as Benicio launched himself into his arms. “Oh my sweet boy...” Andrew cooed as he squeezed the youngster tight.

“As touching as this is, should you not be getting ready for tonight?” The boys broke apart, gazing up the stairs to where Lorenzo was wrapped up in a silk robe and pants.

“What's happening tonight?” 

“There is a banquet being held and Andrew and I have to attend.”

“I want to come!” The youngster demanded.

“Not this time.” The young warlock pouted again. The dusky blonde crouched down in front of Benicio once more.

“Its actually going to be really boring Beni, but I have to be there because my father runs the Institute.”

“Your daddy is a leader of your people?”

“Unfortunately...” When the boy tilted his head, Andrew quickly cleared his throat. “He is, but most importantly, I need to be there tonight for Lorenzo. He is the most important person attending this evening since he's the new High Warlock here.”

“He's so cool.” Andrew grinned at the adoration in Benicio's voice.

“He is.” With Benicio just silently gazing up at him, Andrew could almost see (and hear) the wheels turning in his head. “What is it?”

“Do you love Uncle Lorenzo?”

“Ah...um...” Andrew was so not expecting that question, which came out of the blue and was certain his cheeks were flushed as Lorenzo could definitely hear what was being said even if he was still standing at the top of the stairs. Andrew took hold of the youngsters tiny hands. “Tell you what, how about you, me and Salvador play games and watch movies this weekend? Just the three of us.”

“Really?”

“I'll get all my work done and when I get home, lets ask Maria to make us her caramelised sweet potato.” Andrew held out his pinky to the youngster.

“Deal!” Benicio grinned as they pinky swore and then he let the youngster head off, Andrew making his way up the stairs towards Lorenzo.

“He likes you.”

“I like him.” Lorenzo directed Andrew down the hallway towards his master suite. “Besides, we're family now.” The dusky blonde grinned in victory whilst Lorenzo arched an eyebrow and just gazed quietly down at him. It made Andrew nervous. “I mean...if that's alright with you?” The two men entered the bedroom and Lorenzo closed the door.

“Why wouldn't it be alright with me?”

“I'm not a warlock.”

“No, you are not.”

“It hasn't been all that long since we got together either and here I am practically living in your home and ingraining myself in those that you consider family and...” Andrew never did finish his rambling as Lorenzo bent down and kissed him.

“You are so cute when you ramble.” Andrew blushed but smiled up at his boyfriend. That wasn't a negative response to how quickly Andrew was thinking of the warlock's in Rey Manor as family right? “Come, I have a present for you.”

“I really don't need...” Andrew drifted off as he gazed down at a pair of black satin trousers and tunic ensemble. On the front of the tunic was gold and silver velvet embroidery and lining. “Oh Lorenzo...”

“What do you think?”

“Is this really for me?”

“Of course.”

“What if it doesn't look good on me?”

“It'll look good on you, I made them after all.”

“Wait, you made them?”

“I portalled to Milan, London, Paris and New York today and nothing in the many stores I visited were befitting you, so after hours of searching, I thought it best to just tailor something myself.”

“You're unbelievable.”

“I like to think so.” Andrew chuckled as he felt his muscle shirt being pulled from his jeans, he raising his arms instantly as Lorenzo removed his shirt for him. 

“Whilst I still don't believe anything so wonderful will suit me, I will wear your gift with pride.” Lorenzo gave him a smile which made him weak in the knees.

“Come, let us take a shower.”

“I'm surprised you aren't dressed for this evening already.” Andrew teased lightly considering Lorenzo's earlier comment about cancelling all his previous appointments to begin preparations for this evening and all.

“I wanted to shower with you.” That of course got Andrew's heart all aflutter as he ended up enjoying a nice long, sensual shower with his boyfriend, who actually got quite hands on in there too. So much so the ensuite filled with Andrew's gasps and moans as Lorenzo gifted the teen with a hand job as Andrew leaned back heavily into his chest, grinding his ass against his warlock's half hard cock, almost teasing him to get inside him, but Lorenzo held back, much to Andrew's complaint.

“Patience mi amor, for that will happen once this banquet is over and done with.” Lorenzo huskily teased as he gently pumped his boyfriend through his release before Andrew sagged even more against him, legs like jelly, but thankfully he was being held up by Lorenzo's left arm wrapped around his waist. “I am the guest of honour this evening and cannot be late.”

“Hmm...” Andrew hummed. This was a clear sign he was only half listening, still lost in his quick orgasm which Lorenzo delighted in as he pressed kisses to Andrew's wet shoulder, sucking a mark there because he could. It would be covered by the tunic he gifted him anyway.

“I have plans afterwards for you, my darling nephilim.” Lorenzo hotly promised, Andrew shuddering as his mean warlock ground hard against him, his cock rammed between his butt cheeks but wasn't within his twitching hole at all, and even if Andrew ground back, whimpering in a tone that wished for Lorenzo to get inside him, disastrously, Lorenzo pulled away! He ended up snapping off the shower and stepped out, letting go of Andrew and watching as a slight snort broke from the teen as he hit the tiled floor rather spectacularly as he wasn't ready for Lorenzo's strong arms deserting him so suddenly.

Lorenzo chuckled back towards his master suite, listening to the choice words Andrew was calling him as he walked around his large bedroom in all his naked glory, now completely dry at the snap of his fingers.

“You can't just...” Andrew began, Lorenzo smirking as his darling boy squeaked a little girlishly as he spun around and ran back into the bathroom, his pale backside all he saw in the blur of his sweet nephilim ducking back inside since those wide light blue eyes had caught sight of Maria patiently waiting in Lorenzo's bedroom for him as she was there to assist him into his layered and rather intricate clothing. “Why didn't you tell me Maria was in the room?” Andrew complained, utterly mortified that the female warlock saw his boner! 

Lorenzo found it adorable (and hilarious) that nudity was so foreign to the nephilim race and shook his head, eyes shifting to Maria who didn't give anything away, but he saw the humour glinting in her dark eyes regarding the innocence of his precious boyfriend. Warlocks seriously didn't understand what was wrong with showing nudity as they'd been doing it for centuries, but then Lorenzo kind of liked the idea that Andrew only liked being naked in front of him. 

Although, the nephilim race seriously didn't know what they were missing in Lorenzo's books, especially when groups came together and you could marvel at all the hot bodies, supple plump flesh and warm skin on offer. Not that he had done anything like that in a very long time, nor would he ever again when he had such a delicious nephilim at his fingertips whose taut (and rather flexible) body was his to play with. 

What Lorenzo did know was the fact he definitely wasn't sharing Andrew with anyone! This blushing nephilim was all his! 

When his velvet overcoat was placed over his shoulders and then smoothed out, he shifted his gaze to Maria and gave her a nod of thanks, his dark eyes watching her exit his room.

“You can come out now Andrew, Maria is gone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” He grinned a little as Andrew poked his head around the bathroom door, peering out into the master bedroom to see all that was inside the room was Lorenzo himself. 

Andrew stepped back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist for modesty. Just in case someone else in Lorenzo's family decided to make an appearance. Not that anything about flashing Maria mattered now as his eyes could not for a single moment break from Lorenzo.

“I can't interact with you this evening.” Andrew suddenly blurted out.

“Why ever not?”

“I won't be able to keep my hands off you.” Lorenzo grinned at Andrew's confession, the boys cheeks flushed as those light blue eyes drew up and down his tall frame. “You look amazing.”

“Better then what I did ten years ago?”

“So much better.” Andrew whispered as Lorenzo bent down and kissed him long and sweet once more. An adorable content sigh escaped Andrew's lips when their lip-lock ended.

“Glad to hear it.” Lorenzo traced Andrew's jawline with the tips of his fingers on his right hand. “I better let you get ready or else we won't be going anywhere tonight.”

“I'm fine with that.” Andrew murmured as he placed a rather tempting and tantalising kiss at the back of Lorenzo's ear. 

“Tempting me will get you into trouble _Shadowhunter_ and you know it.” Lorenzo didn't know where he got the willpower from, but he left the room and made his way downstairs and into the parlour room where Miguel and Alfredo were waiting for him. They were dressed in all black attire, being two of the warlocks he was bringing as part of his entourage. 

#

The warlocks in Rey Manor were sharing a drink, deep in conversation about this evening when Maria made a noise in the back of her throat, all eyes shifting to where she was gazing a little wide eyed and everyone found Andrew standing in the archway.

“Do I look alright?” The dusky blonde asked self consciously. The clothing fit him perfectly, just as Lorenzo predicted. He also loved the embroidery which matched the colouring of his formal attire. In this way, even though they could not attend the banquet together, their clothing matched in a small way which allowed them to be connected.

“You look perfect.” Lorenzo made his way over, delighting in the bashful smile from Andrew as he gazed down at the floor, savouring the warlock's words. Lorenzo gripped his chin gently, tilting his head up. “Truly beautiful.”

“Thank you.” The teen blushed at the praise.

“I have another present for you.”

“Lorenzo...” Andrew was ready to complain, because in all honesty he didn't need material things from the warlock to know that he cared.

“I'm sure you already found the secret pocket to place your stele in there.”

“I did.”

“Whilst your weapons belt will ruin the general outlook of your attire, you can actually carry a single weapon in a clip holster that can be attached to one of the belt loops on your trousers.” Andrew watched Lorenzo shift over to a cabinet as he opened a secret draw. “Because of that, I have this for you.” Andrew gazed down at a gold velvet box within Lorenzo's hands. His eyes jerked up to the warlock before shifting back down as he pried the lid off.

“By the angel!” Inside the box was the most beautiful blade Andrew had ever seen. “This is an aegis!” Andrew had only ever seen pictures during his studies and never thought he'd see one in real life! “This dagger is rare. How did you even...”

“Its probably best you not ask that question.” Andrew chewed on his bottom lip as he continued to gaze down at the angel blood infused weapon that could seriously do some damage on demons. 

“I can't take this.” Lorenzo frowned deeply. “Aegis are forbidden in Institutes, so whilst I want to take it with me, I can't.” That eased the warlock instantly since he absurdly thought the teen was rejecting his prized gift.

“I know that, which is why I got you a second blade.” Andrew gazed down at another gold velvet box and pried that lid off too as he saw another beautiful blade resting in the silk, the steel carved with runes, but it was the handle that stole his breath. It was gold and looked like it was painstakingly and intricately carved with scales.

“Its beautiful. I don't deserve it.”

“Of course you do.” Lorenzo placed the blade into its holster and then clipped it to Andrew's belt loop. “How does it feel? Not too heavy?”

“Its perfect.” Andrew leaned up to kiss him, completely forgetting the fact they had an audience, which he only remembered since Miguel cleared his throat. The dusky blonde blushed at their open display of affection, but it seemed nobody actually cared about that.

“We should be heading off Senor Rey.” 

“Right, the banquet.” Andrew mumbled as he slipped his sock covered feet into some shoes. The shadowhunter watched as Lorenzo placed the aegis into a safe behind a landscape painting, his eyes catching the combination and knew Lorenzo allowed him to see it since that was his present from his boyfriend after all and he was allowed to access it whenever he desired. Andrew couldn't wait to practice with it when he next got the chance. Not many nephilim could say they were ever fortunate enough to wield an aegis. 

“Maria, would you mind creating Andrew a portal a block from the Institute?” The teen jerked back to the present as he shifted his eyes over to Maria who held a gentle smile on her lips.

“Of course Senor Rey.”

“I could just activate a speed rune to get back there.”

“You will not. I do not want you looking dishevelled.” Andrew rolled his eyes fondly as Maria created a portal for him. “I shall see you at the banquet.” Lorenzo planted another sweet kiss to his lips.

“See you there.” Andrew mumbled before stepping away from Lorenzo and moved over to the portal. He gave a wave before slipping through the portal and ended up in the alleyway not far from the Institute.

Whilst Andrew was not looking forward to this evening, what he was going to enjoy was being dressed in something Lorenzo personally made him, along with one of the blades he gifted him and would try and not ogle his boyfriend throughout the evening. Andrew could do that. Peace of cake.

#

(Banquet Hall – Madrid Institute)

When Andrew stepped into the Institute and more importantly the hall housing the banquet, many eyes shifted to look at him. He already knew he was going to get multiple stares because aside from a select few, he was not wearing his usual combat shadowhunter gear. Whilst Andrew knew such attire was inappropriate for this evening, his fellow nephilim seemed to be making an obvious statement this evening that this was all business and not a cause for celebration about getting a new High Warlock for their city. And whilst Andrew could get mad at this obnoxious behaviour, he was not Head of the Institute and had no leverage on changing any minds this evening.

Taking in a deep breath, Andrew gave curt nods to several nephilim in passing and made his way over to the one dressed in a black suit and tie. Whilst he knew this was all protocol to the Head of the Institute, Andrew decided to head on over to Alistair Underhill, if only to give him a small greeting and ask about his mother since Andrew still hadn't had a chance to go and see her since he got to Madrid.

“Sir, you have placed on quite a splendid soiree at such short notice.” Andrew addressed his father formally. He tried not to shudder at the older man's scrutinising gaze of his attire.

“What are you wearing? That is not nephilim sanctioned.”

“I am aware of that.” Andrew reached for a glass of apple juice from a passing tray some younger shadowhunters were carrying around, they saddled with the tasks of being waiters and waitresses for this evening. “Will my mother be making an appearance at tonight’s function?”

“Of course not.” Andrew frowned behind his glass. “She's most likely spending time with mundanes at that hospital.” Andrew was still trying to figure out who his father seemed to detest more, mundanes or downworlders. He honestly didn't know.

“Working alongside them expands her skill set in medicine which could help us nephilim.” Andrew immediately knew that was the wrong thing to say due to the thin line of his father's lips. If he wasn't careful, he may be punished for speaking out of term. “I'm hoping she'll be home tomorrow so I can visit her?”

“I'm sure she will be.” Andrew knew the conversation was over when their eyes shifted to the double doors which swung open and in walked the guest of honour. 

Andrew had to hide his grin as he heard the murmurs as Lorenzo walked in with his entourage. Andrew caught sight of both Alfredo and Miguel walking just behind Lorenzo, but the other warlocks he was not aware of as there was ten in total at tonight’s banquet. 

Very complimentary whispers echoed close to Andrew regarding how handsome and beautiful the group of warlocks were. Pride oozed from Andrew, but he tried not to show it, stumbling a little in his footing when his own father brushed past him to move over to Lorenzo with an eager wave of his hand. Dark eyes drifted over to him for a fraction of a second as Andrew righted himself, eyebrows furrowed a little as his father was suddenly seeming like a bit of a kiss ass, but then realised there were some prolific Clave Council members he was waving over to where he now stood in front of Lorenzo and all the introductions began. 

Of course that was why Andrew no longer mattered as his father had people to impress, their new High Warlock and his entourage included it seemed. Andrew moved to the back of the banquet hall, not at all hungry even though quite the feast had been organised and there was also a live band of young nephilim playing classical music, like they were trying to appeal to Lorenzo's tastes.

Andrew leaned against the wall, sticking with his apple juice for the evening as he wanted to make sure he had a clear head in case there was any drama this evening. His light blue eyes drifted about the hall, keeping a close eye on every single shadowhunter attending this evening. He may not have all his weapons on hand, but he was a skilled nephilim experienced in combat and stealth and could have his new blade pointed at anyone's back, sternly advising them to make their exit before causing a scene and then he would return to observation and guarding duties once more and repeat the process if it were required.

“Oh thank goodness, a nephilim who won't just stare at me and may actually communicate with me.” Andrew jerked from his thoughts, head whipping to the right to see a very familiar warlock suddenly at his side. 

“Mr Bane, what are you doing here?” Of course the dusky blonde couldn't help but smile as he looked Magnus up and down. He was dressed in a cobalt blue suit with black shirt and tie. The warlock had several rings glinting on his fingers and some light make-up too, but it appeared out of respect for Lorenzo he was not outshining the guest of honour, nor was he sparkling with glitter or had any hair dye. Either way, with or without the glitter, Magnus looked amazing.

“Lorenzo sent me an invite and I for one was not missing this occasion, although I did advise him I would be late this evening.” Andrew arched an eyebrow at that. “Alright so I didn't want to upstage him this evening. This is his night.” Andrew felt another grin form on his lips, respect bubbling up for the older warlock even more now. He was so pleased that Lorenzo had someone like Magnus looking out for him. Whilst his boyfriend hadn't spoken much about his up and down relationship with the older man, Andrew was thankful the two had worked out their differences and were well respected by each other. Probably even family too. “Lorenzo needed to make a spectacular entrance with his personal entourage without any influence from myself.” Andrew jerked his eyes up to Magnus as the warlock leaned in a little closer. “I say he did splendidly since he looks rather dashing, right?”

“Very.” Andrew replied honestly. He'd wanted to jump Lorenzo the minute he re-entered the warlock's bedroom and saw him in his outfit. Seeing Lorenzo here this evening, in his flowing attire and his hand gestures, Andrew was finding it harder and harder not to drool over his boyfriend as the warlock was a vision to behold.

“You look lovely this evening too.” Magnus took a long hard look at the dusky blonde's outfit. “From Lorenzo?”

“How did you know?” Magnus snapped away Andrew's empty glass and then turned the teens hands over to look at the embroidery on the long sleeves of the tunic near his wrists.

“The crest of Rey Manor.” Magnus brushed his thumbs over them and Andrew darted his light blue eyes down, finally taking notice of the pattern there.

“Oh...” Andrew's cheeks turned a little pink. He jerked to look up at Magnus as the warlock tapped him under the chin.

“Thank you for indulging Lorenzo the way you have this evening.” Andrew tilted his head at Magnus' words. “Whilst you cannot be beside him, this means more to him then I'm sure even he has said.”

“I didn't even realise he had placed his crest on the clothing. I was too busy debating on the fact I didn't think something so lovely would look good on me.”

“Oh Andrew...” Magnus was quickly realising that both he and Lorenzo had two of the cutest shadowhunters around, but the two nephilim boys clearly didn't realise just how truly pretty they were no matter what they were wearing. “I for one, can honestly say this to you here and now.”

“Say what?”

“You are very suited to Rey Manor.” That brought a bright smile to Andrew's lips and he got another wink from Magnus. “On a more personal matter though, before this evening ends, there is something I need to talk to you about.” Andrew heard the seriousness in Magnus' voice and a slight crease shifted over his face. “Some cases have come up which are connect to Madrid and I think you need to be made aware of them.”

“We can talk now if you want?” Andrew was super intrigued at what the older warlock wanted to discuss with him.

“I've just been spotted by Lorenzo, so I best make my presence known and also rescue him from stiff shadowhunters.” Andrew chuckled a little at that, since the warlock didn't realise that one of those _stiff_ nephilim was actually his father. 

Andrew continued to watch the interaction from afar as Magnus made a beeline for his boyfriend who was currently surrounded by Alistair Underhill and Clave Council members whilst his entourage was mingling not that far away, also keeping an eye on both Lorenzo and Magnus like they were their protective detail. That made Andrew's shoulders ease a little, knowing the ten warlocks had Magnus and Lorenzo's backs was pleasing to the teen. 

As much as Andrew wanted to go over and greet Miguel and Alfredo, since to him, the two warlock's were his people. His family. However, he made sure to stay back, not wanting any attention placed on himself because like Magnus said, this was Lorenzo's evening. 

Andrew grinned behind another glass of apple juice, catching Lorenzo's dark eyes for a moment which dragged up and down his lithe body and made him shudder in what would happen once this evening was over and tried with all his might to will his body not to get an erection at the heated desire in Lorenzo's gaze and ducked his head to try and quell the blush from forming on his cheeks. Thankfully, Andrew's attention was stolen by some younger shadowhunters he'd gotten to know during multiple training sessions and broke into light conversation with them.

Whilst Andrew was being polite and answering their numerous questions, he did also observe the way Lorenzo gave Magnus a bow as the older warlock was now finally beside him. He knew from that notion that Magnus was probably the most powerful being in the Institute (and the oldest too) and Lorenzo was respecting that. He quickly recalled Miguel talking about traditions and how Lorenzo was a stickler for them and the dusky blonde was pleased when Magnus was showing the same customs back to his boyfriend since this banquet was all for him and the announcement which would soon come about for Lorenzo Rey would be proclaimed as High Warlock of Madrid. 

“My friend and leader, Magnus Bane, has arrived!” Andrew took another sip of his drink at Lorenzo's loud proclamation to everyone here this evening. He was sure he almost caught the affectionate eye roll from Magnus as Lorenzo had addressed the entire banquet hall. “Please make him feel welcome.” Magnus gave Lorenzo another slight bow before they each snapped each other their favourite drink and then broke into light (and no doubt very boring political) chatter with the nephilim around them, all the while Andrew listened to the many awed murmurs and whispers filling the space as he excused himself from the shadowhunters near him and began to make the rounds whilst keeping an eye on the small warlock pack here this evening. Andrew wouldn't let anything happen to them on his watch. 

What Andrew wished he'd done this evening, now that he thoughts of it, was brought his phone with him as he would have loved to have snapped some pictures so he could show Alec at a later date about how dashing their boyfriends looked this evening. 

He'd have to make do with describing it instead.

#

(Hours later...)

Andrew had not run into Magnus again during the evening and made a mental note to send the warlock a fire message to see what he wished to discuss with him at a later date.

Not that any of that mattered when Andrew had slipped out of the Institute once more and waited in the alley for his boyfriend to come and collect him. Like Lorenzo predicted before, their was various toasts and announcements being made and Lorenzo had to show off his magic and forge new wards for the Institute. Andrew hated how close his father was sticking to his boyfriend, but his handsome warlock handled it like a professional. 

“Hello Shadowhunter...” Andrew jerked from his thoughts, a grin forming on his lips as Lorenzo revealed himself in the moonlit alleyway.

“Hi...” Andrew was practically breathless with Lorenzo so close to him now.

“Why are you all alone?” Andrew shuddered at the low gravelly drawl and how Lorenzo's fingers trailed up his neck and under his jawline, tilting his head slightly up, playing this game with him. “Don't you know how dangerous these streets are?” Andrew's breath came out in quick pants as Lorenzo ghosted his thumb over his bottom lip. “They could be filled with all sorts of dangerous creatures.”

“Or very beautiful ones...” Andrew stared up into Lorenzo's smouldering dark eyes. He could play this game too.

A swirl of magic, a snap of fingers and a portal was instantly formed, Andrew being yanked through it in seconds flat. His boyfriend had him up against the nearest wall when they popped through the portal, now back within the confines and heavily warded mansion which made Andrew relax instantly. He always felt safe and secure here more then anywhere else in the world. Not that he could think much on that when lips were against his, making him shudder and moan and cling to Lorenzo as the warlock's hands were currently under his tunic, making his taut abs shudder.

“I've wanted to rip this off you the minute I saw it on you.” Andrew's heart thundered away at Lorenzo's hot confession.

“Please don't.” He stammered out, Lorenzo's hands ceasing their movements on his quivering skin to look at him. “You gifted it to me, so I want to treasure it. Always.” A sort of bewildered chuckle broke from Lorenzo's lips as he stroked Andrew's cheek. 

“You're unbelievable.” Andrew wasn't sure if that was a compliment, but didn't get to think much on it as he gasped when the warlock lifted him up against the wall. He quickly raised and wrapped his legs around Lorenzo's hips as their mouths met in a tongue laden frenzy of kisses. The tie in Lorenzo's hair was removed instantly, Andrew's fingers delving into the soft tresses as he moaned hotly into Lorenzo's mouth. The warlock was practically setting him on fire.

“Take me...” Andrew panted, gasping for air. “I'm yours... All yours...” Andrew moaned when Lorenzo's strong hands groped his ass, pausing when the older man realised Andrew was _not_ wearing anything beneath the silken trousers. He saw the blush on his boy's cheeks and couldn't help but rock against Andrew's hardening cock.

“Naughty nephilim, going commando like that.” Lorenzo drawled as his magic flared to life, carrying Andrew all the way up the stairs and into his master suite. Once the door closed, Lorenzo practically threw his boy on the bed and then was crawling up his very naked body, having snapped his clothes away within seconds. 

Lorenzo's lubed fingers found Andrew's hole, the nephilim spreading his legs widely and freely, begging for his touch and crying out when Lorenzo was not gentle at all as he ploughed his fingers in with one quick move. 

“Gods!” Andrew cried out, rolling his hips to feel the friction and the burn.

It was happening all so fast, all too much when Lorenzo's wonderful lips engulfed his rock hard cock and within seconds Andrew was shouting his release to the heavens as he jerked and shuddered on the bed, rocking on his warlock's fingers and jerking up into Lorenzo's mouth wantonly. Of course he was overly horny for Lorenzo. He'd been thinking about having the warlock in him since he was jacked off in the shower hours ago. Andrew's pale skin flushed pink as salacious images assaulted his brain.

With a lewd pop, Lorenzo licked his lips as he stared down at his angel, Andrew's chest heaving for air, legs spread wide and a look of pure euphoria washed over his pretty face.

“Don't think we're finished just yet.” Lorenzo picked up the shudder, and the lovely way Andrew's spent cock twitched at what more was to come from this evening, just as he hinted at earlier. When hazy light blue eyes finally focused on him, Andrew quickly sat up, hands reaching out for his boyfriend.

“Please...” The teen implored. “Let me?” The dear boy gestured to Lorenzo's layered and formal clothing, seemingly wanting to remove them from him. Who was Lorenzo to deny his darling boyfriend that privilege as he gave a nod. He watched Andrew shuffle off the bed, hands out to him and wondered what his boyfriend was up to as Andrew drew him to the middle of the room, more so towards the massive fireplace which was fully alight and keeping the room warm for them. 

“Everything alright?” Lorenzo couldn't help but ask as his very naked shadowhunter was currently walking circles around him.

“Just stay still for me.” Andrew murmured as he took a step closer to Lorenzo, almost drunk on his scent as he raised his hands and began to peel his warlock out of his heavy, expensive and layered clothing. “So beautiful...” Andrew murmured as his lips pressed against bare skin every time he caught a glimpse of Lorenzo's body. The motions, the adoration, the devotion in the kissing gestures, it was all so very sweet and alluring to Lorenzo and had him growing hard for his boy who seemed to be intent on worshipping every bit of bare skin he could get his lips on once it was freed from his tailored clothing.

“Andrew...” Lorenzo murmured when the dusky blondes hand curved over his rear as his hands finally pushed down his rather tight trousers and boxer briefs, gravity finally taking over as they dropped to the floor. They were now both as naked as each other and as much as Lorenzo wanted to appreciate what the teen looked like with the firelight glowing over his pale runed skin, it wasn't possible as he blinked widely when Andrew was on his knees in front of him.

“Can I try again?” He audibly gulped at his darling angel who was looking up at him with hope and eagerness in his lust blown gaze. “Please?” When Andrew subconsciously licked his lips, eyes darting between his own and his half hard cock, a fire bubbled up within Lorenzo's belly.

“Only if you want to.” The warlock huskily offered, still giving the teen an out.

“I so want to.” Andrew confessed hotly, practically salivating at the mouth to have his lips wrapped around Lorenzo once more. He vowed he would not gag this time. Hopefully.

“Alright, mi amor.” Lorenzo gave his consent, head tilting back and one hand flying into Andrew's short locks when those glorious plump lips sunk over his rigid cock. Lorenzo, who had never been favourable to blow jobs, was certain he was changing his mind because of his eager little nephilim trying his hardest to suck him off. 

As the blow job increased in speed and intensity, Lorenzo choked on a groan when he suddenly hit the back of Andrew's throat, the teen sucking him rather powerfully and this time, blissfully, his sweet nephilim didn't gag. 

Lorenzo nearly came then and there, but he didn't want this to end just yet. He wanted to have Andrew right at the brink, only to deny him, and then do it all over again, winding his boy up so tightly that when he did orgasm, it would render him unconscious. That type of power, for Lorenzo to experience, was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It was utterly soul cleansing to have your lover give themselves so freely, so completely, over to you. Gifting him with all that power and trust, it was like a drug to Lorenzo. 

The mere thought had him swelling in Andrew's mouth, the shadowhunter moaning as drool rolled down his chin as he slurped, sucked and bobbed with fervour. 

“That's enough Andrew.” Lorenzo implored, hand clenching in Andrew's hair as he pried his whining boy off his cock.

“But...” The nephilim croaked out, never getting further in his complaint as Lorenzo bent over and slammed their lips together, tasting himself on his precious boys swollen lips. Andrew moaned into the kiss, pre-cum oozing from his own rock hard cock as he'd been jerking off, completely taken by sucking Lorenzo's cock and gasped aloud when suddenly Lorenzo ended the possessive lip-lock.

“On your feet Shadowhunter.” Lorenzo ordered and Andrew shuddered as he shakily got up. “On the bed, on all fours.” The warlock grinned as Andrew practically bolted for his massive bed, eager and so very ready for him as he did as asked of him. “Such a good little nephilim.” Lorenzo murmured hotly, turning the lights down low so Andrew's sweaty body glowed thanks to the firelight. 

Instead of getting behind him, like Andrew thought Lorenzo was going to, maybe even to ram into him since the teen was so needing him right now and didn't care whether he was prepared or not, it in fact didn't happen as Lorenzo pushed his legs apart, lying down with his face between Andrew's knees, gazing up at his beading cock swinging between his legs. 

Andrew groaned when Lorenzo gripped the inside of his thighs, pushing against them to spread him wider, drawing his cock towards Lorenzo's mouth and Andrew cried out when his cock was effortlessly engulfed by the warlock's lips. A full body shudder ripped through Andrew when his boyfriend decided to plunge three fingers into his twitching hole, pressing against his prostate and making him spurt pre-cum right onto Lorenzo's tongue as the warlock has his wicked way with him like this. 

“Gods... Lorenzo... Please...”

That was how the night drifted on for Andrew, taken to the brink of orgasmic bliss, only to be denied it three times in a row. The dusky blonde was practically sobbing when Lorenzo finally let up, finally moving out from under him and Andrew collapsed face first into the pillows, huffing and his lower half shuddering at the over stimulation he was currently feeling. His hole throbbed around air and his cock was red, swollen and begging for release.

“Please... Please...” The teen begged, crying out when Lorenzo's hot, thick cock was suddenly within him, a sob filling the air as Andrew was so overcome with emotions and the feeling of finally being filled by his boyfriend that tears fell freely down his face as he rocked back and forth on Lorenzo's cock with great urgency. He'd been dying to have Lorenzo in him for hours and now that he did, Andrew couldn't hold back his moans, groans, cries, sobbing. Nothing.

“Come for me.” Lorenzo ordered and Andrew saw white, stars exploding behind his glassy eyes as he erupted over the silken sheets, screaming the mansion down before everything went black.

#

Andrew was groggy when he returned to consciousness. What his muddled mind did factor in was the fact it appeared to be early morning and his backside was throbbing. It was also oozing a little with Lorenzo's cum, but none of that mattered when he was tucked into Lorenzo's side, the warlock offering his warmth and protection as his left hand was around his shoulders, curling him lovingly to his side and his right was splayed over his hip, tracing patterns into his skin. Andrew was, after all, once again seemingly a bit possessive as he'd thrown a leg over Lorenzo, trying to wrap himself around him, making sure there was no way he'd be able to free himself of him without the teen knowing about it.

“Welcome back, mi amor.” He tried not to blush, but seriously, who was he kidding.

“That was amazing.” Andrew murmured honestly as he pressed a kiss to Lorenzo's chest.

“Glad to hear it.” Lorenzo's deep voice rumbled back and they fell silent once more. In fact the warlock thought his boy had fallen asleep on him, not that that would have mattered to him as he liked having Andrew all over him, gripping him adorably tight. The second he knew his shadowhunter was not asleep, and appeared in deep thought instead, was when he felt fingers brush against puckered skin, Lorenzo darting his eyes down to see Andrew tracing over some scars around his right hip and side region. To Andrew, as he squinted at the slight discolouration of Lorenzo's skin, it actually looked like the warlock had been injured.

“How did you get those?” Andrew's soft voice broke through the quiet.

“A rather pesky shax demon encounter.”

“Sounds like there is a story there, but why didn't you just heal them properly?” After all, to Andrew, Lorenzo didn't appear to like having any sort of blemishes on his skin.

“Its a reminder.”

“A reminder?”

“To never trust a shadowhunter.” The minute the words came out, Lorenzo knew they were some of the worst to say as Andrew's tender caress ceased and his warm body shifted away. “Andrew, wait, I didn't mean...” Lorenzo watched the young nephilim slip out of his bed, pulling his own silk robe over his naked body as he pretty much bolted from the master bedroom. 

Lorenzo thumped his head back against the headboard, hands brushing over his face and into his loose hair.

The warlock got out of bed, magic swirling and a finger snap later, he was dressed in his usual dark attire with a velvet dark green blazer over the top. Lorenzo went on the hunt for his sweet nephilim who was now upset with him, his magic dancing at his fingertips as he walked the halls of his mansion to trace where his boyfriend fled to.

Lorenzo was not surprised to discover Andrew curled up on a plush chair on the balcony outside of his library. It had become a favourite place for the young shadowhunter as he stepped out onto the balcony, quietly shifting over to the chair and placed his hand on the backing of it.

“Andrew...” He felt his heart ache when the teen quickly brushed his hands over his face, particularly over his eyes. He'd upset his sweet boy. “Oh Andrew...” Lorenzo shifted in front of the chair, dropping to rest on his knees in front of the nephilim. “I'm sorry for my insensitive words.”

“Why'd you say them?” Misty blue eyes rose to look at him. Andrew hated looking and feeling vulnerable, but he trusted Lorenzo, was even falling for him (or already had fallen for him) and for the warlock to say that when he was a shadowhunter... It really cut deep. Hurt him so much.

“Because that was how I felt.”

“Was?”

“Still do... Most of the time.” Andrew frowned even deeper.

“Why?” He could hear the pain in the teens voice.

“I find it hard to talk about.”

“Oh...” Lorenzo saw the hurt and disappointment instantly as Andrew lowered his gaze to his fisted and slightly trembling hands.

“Will you allow me to show you a memory?”

“A memory?”

“Yes. I can link with your mind and you can see my memory like an outsider.”

“Does... Does it hurt?”

“It won't hurt you physically, but sometimes emotionally it can.” Lorenzo watched Andrew chew on his bottom lip. “It will allow you to better understand how I feel and why I said what I said rather thoughtlessly. I want to show you this memory.” Those pretty blue eyes looked up at him. “If you want that is. There is no pressure for you to do this.”

“I'm your boyfriend Lorenzo.” That brought a tiny smile to the warlock's lips. “I want to know you better.” Andrew voiced, watching the handsome warlock shift to kneel up on his knees before him, his right hand out towards his head.

“You are sure?”

“I am.” Andrew was damn nervous, but he was not backing out of this. Lorenzo was going to share a memory with him. He doubted that was something that happened a lot and gave a nod of his head, advising the warlock he was ready now.

“Lean forward.” Lorenzo whispered and Andrew did as requested, a gasp bursting from his lips as he felt himself being sucked into the memory.

# Begin Memory #

Andrew's head practically spun as he took a moment to try and get his bearings on the situation. Not that he had much time for that when his gaze locked onto Lorenzo walking past. They were in the middle of a town, it being Toledo, Lorenzo's birthplace and Andrew only knew it was Toledo because there was some store signs with the city's name on their plaque. Thank the angel for that because its not like Lorenzo gave him the details as to when and where he was in one of his memories. 

Andrew was curious as to what timeline he was in, since it did look like it was quite some time ago and pondered on what the significance was, but froze on the spot as the town centre filled with more people, gentlemen escorting their lady loves wherever they wished to go and Andrew's blue eyes caught sight of Lorenzo once more. He was utterly stunning, if not a little different as the warlock was a man on a mission as he headed towards his destination. 

The teen could definitely make out the 'inexperience' in this Lorenzo as he appeared quite young here and wasn't as reserved as the Lorenzo he knew now. Andrew took notice of the open display of emotions exuding from the warlock as there was a merriment in his stride, a soft grin on his lips. He found it very surprising that as Lorenzo walked right past where he stood in the memory, the man did not have his customary ponytail. 

However, Andrew soon forgot about that when he watched a most wondrous smile break across Lorenzo's lips. It made his heart ache a little as the warlock had lost that open display of emotion and affection and almost knew it was because of whatever was going to happen in this memory. 

Andrew followed the warlocks gaze and immediately felt sick to his stomach as a beautiful woman was heading towards Lorenzo. She was short and slender with pale skin, ruby red lips and long brown hair and bright green eyes. She truly was utterly breathtaking and was adorned in an expensive red gown and Andrew could tell many eyes followed her wherever she went, Lorenzo's included. The dusky blonde could understand why Lorenzo was taken with her as he watched on as his boyfriend gave her a bow, lips forming the words _my lady_ and she gave him a coy smile back, taking the rose he offered her from his outstretched hand. 

Andrew didn't like this. He wanted out of the memory instantly, though unsure how he could tell Lorenzo that, but after he took in some deep breaths, he knew he had to stay. Sharing a memory like this couldn't be easy for Lorenzo, so Andrew had to man up and go with the flow for now. He wasn't a wimp and would see this through to the end so he could better understand his 350+ year old boyfriend.

Andrew refocused his attention, watching on as Lorenzo grabbed the woman's arm, entwining it with his own and escorted her down the sunset beaten cobbled streets. As a strong wind blew, as the couple walked past him, Andrew caught sight of something poking out of the high neckline of the woman's dress for but a split second. It reminded him of a rune and that got him more intrigued as he followed the couple through the memory much like a ghost. 

His stomach began to churn when Andrew suddenly found Lorenzo and the woman in an alley, breath hitching when Lorenzo's golden magic lit up the night sky to access the situation they were now in, observing Lorenzo's eyes widen.

_Sylvia, darling, get behind me!_ Lorenzo had ordered of the woman with him as he wanted to protect her from the six burly men in the alley suddenly with them. Andrew instantly noticed something on their necks as Lorenzo's magic shone even more light on them.

'Oh Gods! Circle members!' Andrew cried out as he watched as more showed up and they seemed to be controlling some shax demons somehow as well! All of them began to circle Lorenzo and this Sylvia, Andrew's heart hammering in his chest and ears as he could do nothing but watch this memory unfold.

_You!_ Lorenzo growled out, Andrew watching him shift into a battle stance which did set his heart on fire. Lorenzo looked utterly beautiful as he was readying himself for battle. _You murdered my mother!_ Andrew gasped at Lorenzo's angered cry as his gold magic lit up both his hands, turning into fireballs. _Any circle member I come across will die for killing an innocent woman!_

'No!' Andrew cried out, watching a blade being unsheathed from a hidden section in Sylvia's dress, and his hands went over his lips as he watched her plunge it into the warlock's side, his magic vanishing from his glowing hands as he dropped to his knees, a pained yell escaping his lips as his eyes darted up to the woman standing before him, the woman he was in love with, as a cruel smile drifted over her lips.

_A woman who births a demon blooded child is not innocent!_ Andrew's heart constricted at that. _She has created an abomination!_

_Sylvia? What have you done?_ The laughter in her voice, the hatred in her eyes, it tore at Andrew's heart.

_Did you actually think I would love you, a filthy warlock?_ Andrew watched confusion, hurt and heartbreak flutter across Lorenzo's face as he'd realised he'd just been played all this time. Andrew had never seen the warlock look so innocent and vulnerable before, but now knew why his boyfriend was no longer an open book when it came to revealing emotions. 

Andrew wanted to run to Lorenzo, wanted to wrap his arms around him and tell him that what this woman was saying was wrong! He wanted to do everything in his power to protect him and now completely understood why Lorenzo had said such hurtful words.

_Sylvia... The Circle... They are not respected shadowhunters. They will be your doom!_ Lorenzo tried to reason with his love and Andrew's fingernails dug into the palms of his hands as she went to slash her blade at him again, but the warlock scrambled away, she just nicking the side of his neck and drawing blood. _I can help bring you back from their brainwashing!_ Lorenzo tried again. _Please Sylvia! Let me help you!_ Lorenzo staggered to his feet, desperate for his love to be freed from The Circle's poisonous ways.

_Brainwashed? I don't think so._ Andrew gasped as he didn't have a good feeling about the woman since the beginning, even if he were like a ghost within the memory, and his feelings were warranted when he watched Sylvia pull the material away from the side of her neck to reveal the rune that Andrew caught a glimpse of as it was now on full view and it was a red raw 'C' mark. _I was born in The Circle, will always be part of it as its in my blood._ Sylvia proclaimed defiantly. _Our group will purge the world of demon blooded filth like you!_ The woman spat out as she wiped the blood on her blade on her red dress.

_Sylvia... No..._ Andrew's heart constricted at the disbelief fluttering over Lorenzo's face. He'd been played for a fool.

_Kill him._ She remarked with not an ounce of emotion in her voice as Circle members and shax demons came from all sides. Andrew listened to Lorenzo beg for Sylvia to rethink her actions, but she walked away, after having stripped out of the red dress, her tight black shadowhunter attire making her blend into the night. She deserted Lorenzo as he was left to fend for himself against twelve Circle members and six shax demons. 

Andrew wanted to help. Was desperate to, but remembered this was only a memory and there wasn't anything he could do. His heart hammered away as fireballs lit up the night sky, Lorenzo quickly depleting his magic. On the plus side, half the Circle members and shax demons had been wiped out, just showing how powerful Lorenzo was, but with the warlock being badly wounded, multiple times in fact, Andrew knew things were not looking good. 

With Lorenzo's strength fading fast, this meant the glamour he kept in place, concealing his warlock marker from view broke through, Andrew watching on in pure fascination and wonder as golden scales appeared over Lorenzo's exposed skin. He'd never seen anything more...

_Demon filth!_ The Circle members cried out, charging towards Lorenzo in haste to dispose of him.

'Beautiful...' The teen whispered as he watched Lorenzo being engulfed in golden light as his magic exploded far and wide whilst he threw numerous fireballs to rid the world of another two Circle members and two shax demons consecutively. It was now just four against one, but even those odds weren't great for the warlock as blood was soaking through his layered and tailored outfit.

_Stay away from me!_ Andrew heard the warning in Lorenzo's voice, but there was possibly a hint of fear there too. His warlock was in trouble.

'Look out!' Andrew cried out, but Lorenzo couldn't hear him as a clawed hand slashed at his side, Lorenzo shouting out his discomfort as he crumbled to the ground. 'No!' Andrew ran to the fallen Lorenzo, wanting to help him up but his hand went straight through him. 'Get up Lorenzo!' Andrew cried out, tears in his eyes, as the shadowhunters and demons swooped in on the warlock. All of them were going in for the kill. 'Nooooooo!' Andrew shouted, tears falling down his cheeks as his ghostly body tried to lie over Lorenzo's fallen form, to try and protect him, but before anyone could deliver an attack on Lorenzo, a massive explosion made Andrew shield his eyes on instinct before shifting them back around to see a portal form and another warlock came to Lorenzo's aide. The memory may be over two centuries old, but Andrew instantly knew who had come to the rescue. 'Magnus!' Andrew exclaimed happily as he watched the older warlock, in a beautiful tailored outfit with gold embroidery, hair slicked back and tied into a ponytail, as fiery red magic burst from his hands as he wiped out the remaining circle members and shax demons, explosions lighting up the cobbled streets of Toledo. Andrew watched Magnus huff a sigh as he kneeled by Lorenzo's fallen side.

_What am I to do with you?_ Magnus murmured as he shifted his eyes all over Lorenzo's beaten and bloody form.

_Kill me!_ Andrew sucked in a breath, trembling fingers flying to his lips whilst his other hand clenched the material over his heart at hearing just how desperate and serious Lorenzo sounded.

_Lorenzo..._

_I'm not worth your time._ Andrew let out a shuddering breath. _I shouldn't have pushed you away._ Blood dribbled down the side of Lorenzo's mouth when coughed some up. _I should always choose my kind._ Andrew wasn't understanding a lot of the conversation, but from those words alone he knew perhaps Magnus tried to warn Lorenzo before, about Sylvia, but the warlock had chosen his love over his friend.

_Love can make us blind my dear friend._ Andrew chewed on his lip at Magnus' words.

_Never again._ Lorenzo rasped. _I will never... Never trust... Never love... Ever again._ Lorenzo vowed. 

_Never is a long time for us my friend._ Andrew watched as a pained expression broke over Lorenzo's handsome face, wanting so desperately to help in any way he could but instead just had to endure as Magnus shouted Lorenzo's name in alarm and then began to pour copious amounts of magic into the fallen warlock's badly broken and bleeding body.

# End Memory #

“Lorenzo!” Andrew cried out, gasping out of the memory as tears fell freely down his flushed cheeks. 

Seeing his shadowhunter crying broke Lorenzo's heart as he was still kneeling before Andrew, a sad smile on his lips.

“I gave her my love and trust freely, and that is what she did to me. The scars on my body are from that time. A reminder to never be so naïve again.”

“Oh Lorenzo!” Andrew thrust himself into the warlock's arms, pretty much straddling his thighs, not caring that beneath the robe he was naked, and instead, Andrew held on tight to his boyfriend. “I'm so sorry.” Andrew brokenly voiced, crying openly. The teen was utterly relieved when Lorenzo's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tight. “So sorry...” The dusky blonde repeated as he pressed tender kisses to Lorenzo's neck as he continued to offer his apologies, his kisses and his embrace.

“It is not you who should be apologising.” A small grin formed on Lorenzo's lips as his sweet nephilim just clung to him even more. “I'm sorry I upset you earlier. My mother... My mother...” Lorenzo gulped down the sudden lump in his throat. He'd not told many what had happened to her. “My mother was murdered by Circle members.” Andrew sucked in a rugged breath, already knowing this thanks to the memory, but the fact Lorenzo told him now too, this almost seemed like a big step in their relationship. “It took me a long time to come to terms with that and then I met Sylvia. I was cautious at first, because I knew she was nephilim. Of course I didn't realise she was actually a Circle member and conspiring against me. I thought she loved me. I thought I could get over my pain with her help but I was betrayed.”

“Can I ask what happened to her?” Andrew softly questioned. “You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though. I won't be upset.” To assure the warlock he wouldn't be, Andrew continued to hold onto his boyfriend just as tight.

“After I recuperated, Magnus went on a witch hunt without my knowledge. He was out for her blood for what she did to me.” Andrew chewed on his bottom lip as he knew he would have done exactly what Magnus had done. “He found her months later and brought her to me. I was but a shell of myself by this stage, and he gave me the option of getting my revenge on her.”

“What did you do?”

“I couldn't even touch her.” Andrew pulled slightly away to look at Lorenzo. “I was pathetic.” The teen shook his head. “I still loved her.” Andrew's heart broke. “I couldn't kill her.”

“Lorenzo...”

“I asked her if she ever loved me though. I needed to know. I shouldn't have been surprised when she said she did not, but I was. She broke my heart.” Tears welled in Andrew's eyes as Lorenzo pressed his forehead to his chest. “I lost faith in myself that day. I didn't even feel a thing when Magnus burned her right where she sat tied in that chair.” Andrew let out a shuddering breath, pretty certain he would have ended the life of the woman that hurt his warlock too. “I can still hear her screams. She wasn't begging for her life that day. Sylvia declared her loyalty to the Circle and to purging the world of demon filth like me. She had said my time would come, that death would come for me. I am still waiting for that day.”

“Oh Lorenzo...”

“I never even thanked Magnus for what he did for me that day. And the days following as he stayed with me for many months afterwards. As I mentally began to heal, I pledged my loyalty to Magnus from that day onwards.”

“He's probably not looking for thanks. He just wanted to protect someone he cared about.” Andrew mumbled into Lorenzo's hair as he still had his forehead pressed against his collarbone. The teen chewed on his lip as Lorenzo finally gazed up at him. The pain in those dark eyes made tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

“I'm sorry Andrew. I didn't think about what I said. I never meant...”

“Its alright. Everything is alright between us.” Andrew murmured over and over, not needing any apologises for what a fellow nephilim – regardless of her being part of The Circle – did to this wonderful warlock clutching tightly at him. Andrew ducked his head, tears silently falling from his eyes once more for the hurt Lorenzo had been feeling for centuries and vowed to every angel out there that he would _never_ do that to this beautiful warlock. He would protect Lorenzo until his last dying breath! 

All Andrew needed to do now was figure out a way to tell Lorenzo that and hoped, prayed, the man would believe in him. In them. But he also had to be prepared for the fact that perhaps the warlock would never believe him because of what a fellow nephilim had done to him centuries ago. After all, how does one heal from such pain? From such betrayal?

“My sweet nephilim...” Andrew just held on tighter at Lorenzo's mumbled confession. 

During his rather desperate embrace of his warlock, Andrew felt Lorenzo move, holding him tight as he rose to his full height and took him inside, Andrew refusing to let go and the next thing Andrew knew, he was being laid down onto Lorenzo's comfortable mattress and held protectively tight within his boyfriends arms, the warlock murmuring sweet words to him as he silently continued to cry for Lorenzo.

There was no place else Andrew would rather be.

#

The two men spent the rest of the day locked away in Lorenzo's bedroom where no one would dare come and disturb them. They hadn't talked much afterwards, but as long as the warlock was still hugging him, still keeping him close, that was more then enough for Andrew right now. 

As the hours ticked by, Andrew had fallen asleep more then once, each time waking to Lorenzo's strong arms still wrapped around him. It truly was the best feeling in the world and when the warlock murmured something about needing to attend a meeting with some of the warlock community now that he was officially the High Warlock of Madrid, Andrew just couldn't let him go, not yet.

“Do you have to go?” Andrew softly, selfishly, asked as his grip on Lorenzo's waist tightened as he lay between Lorenzo's spread and raised legs. The question was utterly adorable to the warlock.

“If you are feeling this possessive and clingy, why don't you come along to my meeting?” Andrew jerked his head up.

“Do you really mean that?”

“You are the negotiator and mediator and I think its about time my new warlocks meet an ally.” Andrew felt a smile drift over his lips. “Well, an ally _and_ my boyfriend.” The teen kissed his warlock long and hard, Lorenzo returning it and then watched his eager shadowhunter pretty much leap out of bed, moving to a set of drawers where his spare shadowhunter clothing was neatly folded within. Andrew removed Lorenzo's robe from his body, trying not to pay attention to the heated stare coming from behind him as he quickly got dressed.

The time for cuddling was over for this morning and mid morning and now it was time for business. Andrew was super excited to not only finally be able to place some of his book training into actions since he was about to finally undertake duties within the role Magnus gave him, but he was also about to see Lorenzo in High Warlock mode and couldn't wait!

#

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Delayed. That should be my middle name nowadays... On another note, I'm getting confused between the time differences between Spain and America, so you'll just have to glance over that for me.

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

(Madrid...)

“How do you feel?” Lorenzo placed his hand at the small of Andrew's back as they decided on a long stroll back, not bothering with a portal at this stage. It was actually an opportunity for Andrew to take everything in that he was subjected to for the past few hours with various warlocks, young and old, surrounding them. Andrew was most definitely outnumbered since he was the only nephilim there, many staring curiously at the dusky blonde who stood tall and proud but also a little close to Lorenzo too. Lorenzo found it cute, but also gave the nephilim a single look that told him that he would never let anything happen to him. 

“Really good.” The teen remarked as he thought over this evening. There had been a lot of food, drink and chatter in the few hours they spent there. “They were very accommodating to me.”

“It helped that you read up on warlock customs and asked to partake in a traditional greeting and drink out of respect for the warlocks here. I believe that definitely won you some points with them.”

“You think so?”

“I don't believe any nephilim has ever done anything like that with the warlock community before.”

“Well I'm glad I'm the first.” Andrew was pretty proud of himself. “I also hope to teach the younger shadowhunters these warlock customs and greetings because this isn't just our city, its their city too. Plus, warlocks were here before us, without a doubt, and we should honour them accordingly.” Lorenzo grinned at his darling shadowhunter. “I want a smooth transition to occur between the Madrid Institute, the warlock community and you as being the new High Warlock too. I want them to trust you and in turn trust me, and of course, in time, the rest of my people.”

“Well...”

“I know its going to take time, but I'm very patient and stubborn and will not back down without having a go at something I truly believe in.” Lorenzo was forever being surprised by his darling nephilim and his logic. “All I hope, for tonight, I didn't embarrass myself, or you, because that alcohol Senor Alonzo gave me was really strong.” 

“It was.” Lorenzo chuckled quietly as the minute his dear nephilim had drunk the contents, his cheeks flushed and his eyes watered. Warlocks rarely got drunk and so alcohol was very potent. His fellow warlocks seemed to be a little taken aback when Andrew addressed the room, mainly focusing on Alonzo since he was the most senior warlock there, besides Lorenzo himself. All those present were gobsmacked by the willing nephilim who ended up greeting them in their warlock dialect for the region which had actually surprised Lorenzo too, but he watched Alonzo and several others nod their head to Andrew as they agreed to partake in a traditional greeting drink with him. 

Lorenzo hadn't even realised Andrew had dug so deep into the countless books he had in his library regarding warlock history, customs and traditions, especially in Spain, and felt appreciation bloom tenfold for the flushed boy as he had gulped down the liquid and tried with all his might not to cough and splutter. Lorenzo saw the determination in Andrew and he knew the dear boy didn't want to be an embarrassment.

Earlier that evening, after having downed the beverage, Andrew felt magic wash over him in seconds, the effects of the alcohol leaving his system rather quickly and he knew Lorenzo had something to do with it, but didn't have a chance to ask the man when he shifted his light blue eyes between Lorenzo and Alonzo as the two men broke out into a conversation, only Andrew had no idea what was being said because it was all in demonic tongue.

'Is this one yours?' Alonzo questioned, amusement in his green eyes as he shifted them over Andrew before locking onto Lorenzo once more.

'Yes. Has been for awhile now.' Andrew throughout this exchange was trying to pick up on words but it wasn't making much sense to him. He loved learning new things, but it was trying to find the time to actually do so.

'Be careful Lorenzo, nephilim can be quite deceitful.' Their eyes shifted over to the dusky blonde, he standing at parade's rest, hands behind his back as he heard _nephilim_ in the chatter but didn't know in what context it was currently being used. After all, Andrew had heard it voiced both favourably and disrespectfully.

'I am aware.' After all Lorenzo had past experience with one that broke his heart. 'Not this one though.' Lorenzo felt a small grin form on his lips and watched as Andrew gifted him with a smile back, not at all sure what was going on, but the fact he had smiled, to the teen that would mean everything was alright. 'This one is pure.'

'How rare.'

'He has a brother who is the same.'

'Oh?' Lorenzo heard the intrigue and possible desire there.

'He is Magnus' lover.' Andrew heard the older warlock's name being spoken and saw Alonzo grin and shake his head at the same time. Clearly this man knew the older warlock too. Andrew assumed everything was still alright, especially when the man magicked everyone more drinks. 

'But of course he is.' Green eyes drifted about the room as the man stood up, everyone following suit. Andrew was already standing, but he stood up straighter as a drink was snapped into his hand by Lorenzo. 'Lorenzo Rey.' Alonzo toasted, Andrew jerking a little in his position when a chant drifted about the large room, sparks of magic drifting to the ceiling to crackle and glitter away. The chant echoed through the room, practically vibrating in Andrew's chest as everyone spoke Lorenzo's name three times. Andrew held his breath as he observed all the warlocks in the room bow to Lorenzo out of respect, he knowing many were stunned when he, a shadowhunter, ended up offering a bow to Lorenzo as well. 

Upon shifting back up to his full height, Andrew froze for a moment when all eyes shifted to him. He hoped he hadn't done the wrong thing.

'Nephilim Andrew Underhill.' Lorenzo proclaimed loudly, the teen utterly gobsmacked and in awe as the same chant went around the room, his name echoing off all lips. Everyone downed their drinks and Andrew copied. When he finished it, the teen shifted a little closer to Lorenzo. 

'What just happened?' Andrew asked softly, a flush in his cheeks again.

'A united chant for myself and a united chant for you.'

'I gathered that but...'

'We are being accepted into the warlock community.'

'W-We?' Andrew's heart thundered away.

'Yes, Andrew. We.' The dusky blonde was practically giddy with excitement at being included like this. 'These warlocks will follow me as their new Leader now that I am officially the High Warlock and they have now acknowledged the only nephilim they will ever liaise with.' Andrew's mouth dropped open. 'They will spread the word far and wide, to other parts of Spain to become loyal to me, and in turn, to you.' The smile that split across Andrew's face had all warlocks, both men and women, struck speechless.

'M-M-May I address them?' Lorenzo tilted his head in slight confusion. 'I... I've been preparing for this day to come, only...only I didn't realise it would happen so soon. I, um, had a speech all prepared and...and I wanted to address the races individually, speak from my heart, so they knew the vision I had and how I would back their people, their beliefs, and assist in uniting the nephilim and warlock races.'

'Andrew...' He watched the teen chew on his bottom lip.

'I asked Mr Bane for some guidance.' Andrew admitted. He knew when to seek help, especially when he was out of his depths. 'He gave me some books to read up on, thoughts to project when the time was right, but it all became too much and I didn't want to just get ideas from a textbook. Whilst there were many in the books that I agree with, I want it to come from the heart so I placed the books away and started to build inspiration from what I've already experienced whilst being with you, being with your family, and remembering the responsibility Magnus bestowed on me.' Andrew darted his gaze to the floor. 'I think... I hope what I want to say will make sense and all those present will hear the sincerity in what I envision and what I'm promising.' The teen lifted his gaze, determination flashing within his light blue orbs. 'Its all my desires for a unified Shadow and Down World.' Blue eyes lowered slightly again as nervousness began to show as Andrew shuffled on the spot. 'Sorry, its probably silly.'

'Not at all.' Lorenzo lightly gripped Andrew's chin, directing him to raise his gaze from the floor. He seriously wasn't sure how many more times he would be surprised by the sweet nephilim. 'Voice whatever you desire Andrew.'

'Really?'

'Of course. As you say our voices and beliefs matter, so do yours.'

'Do you think you could cast a magic enchantment on my voice, so what I say translates into the dialect in this region?' Andrew asked hopefully. 'I wish to address all those present using their true language.' The teen explained. 'I didn't have a chance to learn it myself with everything that has been going on and how quickly this came about so...' The nephilim gave a sheepish yet adorable grin.

'You continue to surprise me.' Lorenzo truly wanted to steal Andrew away right now, thank him by peppering his naked body with kisses and caresses, but knew the determination which was flashing through those light blue eyes and held back since there would be time for that later. His dark eyes shifted back to the mingling warlocks, addressing them as all noise quietened down and all eyes shifted to him and Andrew. 'Go ahead.' Lorenzo pressed a kiss to Andrew's cheek, watching them flush sweetly at his open affections before he waved for everyone to take a seat, leaving Andrew standing before them, all geared up in his shadowhunter attire of boots, tight black jeans, muscle shirt and a slightly loose jacket that rested against his hips. The teen was also kitted up with his weapons belt, thigh holster with his stele, much the way Alec wore his and for Lorenzo (and perhaps even others around him) the teen was breathtaking as Andrew began to speak to the warlocks here, eyes bright and hands behind his back and looking oh so very charming and lovely in Lorenzo's mind as everyone in the room drank in what Andrew was saying to them.

“Andrew?” The shadowhunter jerked from his thoughts as he gazed up at Lorenzo. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I...” Andrew paused in his response and his walk, they at a cross road with another residential street, Lorenzo observing the dusky blonde as he was gazing down the street, practically lost in thought again.

“Something wrong?” Light blue eyes jerked to look up at him again.

“The house my mother inherited when her parents passed, and where she lives more then within the walls of the Institute, is down that street.” Lorenzo shifted his dark eyes over the houses that could be seen, wondering which one it may be. It was a pretty flash area with a lot of standalone properties and spacious yards. This area was genuinely for those that were quite wealthy and Lorenzo could only assume perhaps his mother came from some money.

“Would you like to split up?” Andrew jerked his attention back to Lorenzo. “I will head home whilst you go spend time with your mother.”

“Um...”

“I have some potion requests, and art dealings, I can complete whilst waiting for you to come home and then we can share a nightcap together.” He watched the dusky blonde chew on his bottom lip. “What is wrong, mi amor?”

“I kind of...” Andrew gulped down the lump in his throat. “I kind of wanted you to meet my mum.” His cheeks flushed. “I mean, we can't say we're together or anything but...” Andrew scratched awkwardly at his neck. “Never mind, lets just go.” Before the shadowhunter could stride away, Lorenzo took his hand and started crossing the road, heading down the street. “What are you doing?”

“I can tell you want to see your mother. She clearly wasn't at the banquet and since our arrival, you really haven't had a chance to do anything personal without my being with you.” Lorenzo tried not to think how possessive that made him seem, even though, truthfully, where the dusky blonde was concerned, Lorenzo was indeed quite possessive of the shadowhunter. “Lets go and see your mother.” Andrew chewed on his lip when Lorenzo finally unlinked their hands and came to stand at his side since the warlock didn't know which house was his family's. “I also want to see if I'm correct too.”

“Correct?”

“Yes.” Andrew pouted when Lorenzo didn't elaborate what he meant but he knew trying to get anything from the warlock was highly unlikely right now and so he began walking down the street, pretty much on autopilot as they strolled in silence towards a property he partly grew up in.

#

(Back in New York...)

There was a lot more paperwork in the folders Magnus had taken from the archives in Alicante then both Alec and Izzy thought. It had taken quite some time to read through it all because it turns out a lot of it was in some sort of code. Thanks to that it took twice as long to sift through the files, and even if Magnus found a decipher for two of the files, which shed some light on the suspicious murders, but actually raised more questions then anything. Magnus placed up another shield to protect Izzy as she hacked the system again, trying to find reference to certain coded wording being used in the files, but nothing was coming up. Izzy shut down her program and Magnus' protective bubble dropped.

“We need to take this to Robert and Maryse.”

“What?” The two teens jerked their gazes up and over to Magnus as he closed the file he'd been going through and placed it into a satchel he'd magicked. He started gathering the other files together and placed them inside.

“Three murders happened in their city, possibly under their watch. They may have valuable intel if I just jolt their memories a little. This will also help...”

“This is nephilim business, not yours.” Izzy whipped her head around to Alec as her brother had taken over shoving the files into the bag Magnus had been holding, pretty much having snapped it from the warlocks hands. Izzy watched Magnus furrow his eyebrows at how her brother was reacting. 

“Well, I see I'm no longer needed.”

“Magnus wait...”

“I'll call you.” Alec absently voiced, not even catching Magnus turning away from them as he made his way down the hallway and into his bedroom, the door clicking closed. The older teen rose to his feet, shifting to the door as he pulled on his jacket and then realised Izzy wasn't anywhere near him as he pried the front door open. “Iz, you coming?”

“When this is over Alec, we really need to talk about your behaviour just now.”

“What?”

“Come on, lets get this confrontation with mum and dad over and done with. For all I know we may be grounded forever over it.”

“That's a bit extreme don't you think?” Izzy shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her phone from her back pocket, sending Magnus a message, thanking him for his help and trying to explain the stress Alec was probably under and that he didn't mean what he said back there and such. The warlock never responded even in the twenty minute fast paced walk they had back to the Institute thanks to their speed runes.

#

When the two teens headed inside, Izzy and Alec found Lydia in the Ops Centre, signalling for her to follow them as they made their way to Alec's tiny makeshift broom closet office. 

“Is mum and dad back?”

“Yes. They've been asking me where you are and I've been covering for the both of you saying you were out on a patrol.”

“Thanks Lydia.” Her eyes fell on the satchel which Alec dumped on his desk. 

“What's going on?”

“We've found something.”

“Ok...” She knew it had to do with that bag since Alec didn't really carry bags with him.

“We've found some cover ups...” Alec took a seat, waving the two girls to sit down as well.

“What?”

“Of nephilim deaths.” Alec elaborated.

“You have to tell your parents.” 

“I know.” Lydia shifted her gaze from Alec to Izzy, arms crossing over her chest.

“Alright, what is really going on?”

“Magnus said he'd talk to dad about it.”

“And?”

“I told him to stay out of it.”

“Why?”

“Because its nephilim business.”

“Oh Alec...”

“What?”

“Why would you say that?” Izzy was truly wondering the same thing but on their stroll back she hadn't had a chance to ask her big brother that.

“I don't want him being scrutinised by the Clave if it reached their ears as to what he was doing poking around in secure Nephilim Archives. Or what was meant to be secure nephilim case files. I'm trying to protect him.”

“Is that what you meant by that?”

“Yes, why?”

“Alec, that is not how Magnus would have taken it.” Izzy watched her brother's eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Have you thought that perhaps him going to mum and dad is his own way of protecting you?” Both Lydia and Izzy watched the confusion shift over Alec's face, head tilting in thought. “Magnus doesn't want this tied back to you either. He doesn't want the Clave coming down on you. Maybe even all of us with what has been discovered.”

“And what has been discovered?” Three pairs of eyes shifted over to the doorway and Alec grinned as there his parabatai was, looking unharmed, but very weary.

“Have you found Clary?”

“I did.”

“That's...” Alec moved around his desk, shifting over to the blonde.

“She escaped me by going through a portal.”

“Did you see who was with her? Was it that same warlock with the red hair we both saw?”

“No.”

“I don't understand.”

“Clary created the portal herself.” Mouths dropped open. No shadowhunter had ever been able to do that. Not that any of the teens were aware of that is. “She had her own stele, one that didn't come for this Institute, as she carved a rune I've never seen before into the air and then a portal formed.” Alec could feel the anger throbbing against his parabatai rune. “She's been lying to us all this time.”

“Jace...” Alec placed his hand comfortingly on his parabatai's forearm. “I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this.” Whilst Alec wasn't exactly a fan of Clary's, especially with all the suspicion hanging around her like a bad smell, he hoped those words would offer his brother some comfort at least.

“Other then deceiving us?” Alec's lips parted open. “Deceiving me I should say.” The dark haired teen snapped his lips shut. 

“Did she give any hint as to where she was going?” Izzy gently asked.

“She was crying and apologising to me as she ran away from me. She's really frustrating me. If she is my sister, I want to help her. Doesn't she realise that?” Jace shifted his golden gaze up to Alec, almost pleading him to have the answers.

“Wait, sister!?!” Izzy remarked and the two boys turned their attention to her.

“Its a long story.” Alec offered up. “How about you go to Ops with Izzy and Lydia? Izzy can hack the city's cameras and there might be glimpses of Clary and if you lock onto a location, you've permission to go check it out, but not penetrate the property without additional backup.”

“Alec...”

“There's other stuff going down, and from now on, we need to start being truthful to mum and dad.”

“But...”

“They are our superiors and our parents. They deserve the truth.”

“If you think that's for the best, I'm not fighting you on this Alec.”

“I do. Its time we let them know what's going on.”

“Alright.” Jace sighed as he opened the door, the four of them stepping out into the hallway. “We'll check out the cameras around the city, see if any pick up any hints on Clary and if we find anything, before I blast off, we'll let you know.” Alec couldn't ask for more then that as he nodded his head and watched the three of them shift down the hallway towards Ops whilst he gripped the satchel in his right hand and headed for his parents office.

#

(Small amount of time passes...)

“What are you doing just standing there?” Alec whipped around to see Izzy looking at him. “You do realise you actually need to knock so they know you actually want to talk to them right?” Izzy teased her big brother as they'd seem him through the cameras just pacing in front of the closed door and had been doing that for the past half hour Jace told her to go help him, since he had felt the nervousness within their bond. “Jace asked me to come check on you.”

“I'm trying to psych myself up to go in there.”

“You think they'll get really mad at what we've discovered?”

“Probably, but that's not what I've been thinking about out here.”

“What have you been thinking about then?”

“I'm going to tell mum and dad.”

“Tell them what?”

“About Magnus and I.”

“Really?” Izzy felt a smile shift over her lips.

“No.” She frowned instantly. “Who am I kidding, I can't do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because mum and dad will freak out. I'll be disowned, de-runed, and Jace will spend the rest of his life in agony because our parabatai bond will be broken because I selfishly decided to go out with some guy.”

“You don't mean that Alec.”

“Of course I don't!” The older teen paced the hallway once more. “Magnus isn't just some _guy_ he's...” Izzy watched her big brother cease his back and forth movements.

“He's what?” She gently prodded.

“He's amazing.” She felt a grin form on her lips once more as she could practically see the hearts floating in her big brother's eyes. “Magnus is everything I thought I couldn't have. He's sweet, kind, generous...”

“Sexy, powerful, drop dead gorgeous.”

“Izzy, I'm being serious here.”

“So am I.” She got a light punch from Alec. “I'm coming in there with you.”

“Iz...”

“I'm backing whatever you say in there, whether its about you and Magnus or about those files. Your choice.” Alec took in a deep breath as he knocked on the door. They both heard a muffled _enter_ and when Alec opened the door, he was not prepared for the fact that a portal was just being raised and Magnus was making his way over to it. 

“Magnus!” Alec called out as the warlock paused from stepping into it. “I said I'd handle this!”

“I'm not letting you go down for this alone. Besides, I also had another matter to attend to here as well.”

“But...”

“Thank you Magnus.” Alec and Izzy's gazes shifted to Robert. “We'll discuss this further with Alec.” The teen tried to not feel nervous as his boyfriend gave a nod, Alec's gaze shifting to something his father was holding, never having seen it before and then his eyes met Magnus' for a few long seconds before the warlock disappeared through the portal.

“Um...” Alec didn't even know where to begin, clutching at the satchel with both hands now.

“Close the door Isabelle.” Robert sternly voiced and the young woman did as ordered and the two teens made their way over to a lounge and sat down.

“Firstly, I need to apologise to the both of you.” Alec quickly blurted out. “I know I probably embarrassed the both of you at that dinner with Lydia and her parents, but I will not be marrying her. I'm not looking for a political marriage. Ever.” Izzy grinned wide at Alec as she only heard snippets of what happened from Lydia that night. She was very proud of her big brother for finally voicing some of his feelings aloud to their parents. She knew what sort of pressure they placed on his shoulders as the eldest and first born and how wrong that was. Truthfully, she'd do anything to try and release him of some of that pressure, but Izzy just didn't know where to begin. Instead, whatever decisions he made whilst acting in charge, she would follow them to the letter from now onwards. She knew, any shit that went down, whether it right or wrong, would fall on him as their leader.

“We can talk about that later.” Robert sternly voiced as he sat in the other lounge across from two of his children, Maryse coming over to take a seat as well. “Alec, why didn't you come to me first?”

“For what?”

“Don't play dumb. Magnus told us everything. He didn't want any blame to be placed on you and confessed all.”

“It just happened though.” Alec fidgeted in his seat, fingers tracing over the leather satchel in his lap, eyes locked on the stitching. “I didn't really plan to feel the way I feel. Magnus and I didn't mean to keep it hidden either.” Izzy, who was looking at her parents, watched confusion drift across their faces. “Its all my fault, I wasn't ready to say anything yet.” In that moment, Izzy knew Alec and her parents were on completely different wavelengths right now.

“Alec, I don't think dad is...”

“I never meant to keep him secret. I just needed time to collect my own thoughts, to realise how serious I am about him and honestly, I didn't want anything changing between you and him with the friendship you two have and then there is the fact that I don't like the idea of you and mum being disappointed in me either.”

“What are you talking about?” Maryse asked her eldest. Alec jerked his gaze up.

“Magnus and I dating.” Alec caught the surprise in his parents faces and his own paled. “What... What are you talking about?”

“Your suspicion towards Clary Fray.”

“Oh!” Alec's cheeks blushed. “Oh...” Dread began to gurgle within him. The cat was out of the bag now, his eyes drifting to Izzy for a quick moment as she placed her hand at the small of his back, offering him comfort and support during this rather awkward and stressful coming out moment. This was definitely not the way he had ever pictured this conversation going. Or not going as he finally shifted his gaze to his parents to see his father leaning back in the lounge, arms crossed over his chest and then there was his mother, eyebrows furrowed as those words sank home, her dark eyes widening as it seemed to finally hit home why he'd been so against proposing to Lydia that night and why he'd run away too.

Several long and painful minutes drifted by, the sound of the ticking clock being the loudest thing in the office right now. Although Alec was sure his heart was truly the loudest and wondered if anyone could actually hear it. 

“You can't be serious!?!” Alec wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't his mother doing all the talking that's for sure. “You and Magnus?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Dating?”

“Yes.” The teen voiced without stuttering this time.

“But its Magnus Bane!” He frowned at the way his mother said that. His mother had known the warlock for years so he didn't get why she'd spit his name out the way she did. Like he were vermin to her. “Do you even know half the stuff he's done? Or even the people he's been with?”

“I...”

“You'll get over this Alec, he's probably just using you..”

“Magnus isn't like that!” Alec blew his top, shouting at his mother and defending Magnus in the process. Maryse's eyes went a little wide at her own son back chatting her. “I know all about the lothario remarks and I am well aware of the people he's been with in the past too, all seventeen thousand of them, but that doesn't matter to me! All that matters is Magnus and how we feel about each other.” Granted the two of them hadn't really spoken about being in love, considering how recently they had gotten together, and whilst Alec having a boyfriend and being in a relationship was very new for him, he knew what Magnus was making him feel and how they were together and knew the man felt something for him or else he'd never have bothered at all! Right...?

“Alec, be serious.” Maryse chided her son, like there was possibly a screw loose in him to go down this path.

“When am I not serious?!?” The teen shouted again, shaking a little. “This isn't some game to me and I'm certainly not getting over this.” Alec looked both his parents in the eyes. “I'm serious about him.”

“Oh please...”

“I'm gay.” There it was. Finally out in the open. No take backs.

“H-How... Why... This is...” Clearly his mother was struggling with this concept.

“I've known who I truly am for awhile now, but now the both of you know too. I wasn't planning on ever having a relationship, what with how hostile our own people are against the other races, let alone same sex relationships, but then Magnus came along and I...” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat. “I felt something. For the first time in my life I felt alive.” Izzy took hold of his hand and it gave him even more courage. “He saw me.” Alec's sparkling blue eyes locked onto his father who was still far too quiet in all of this. Alec wasn't sure if that was more worrisome then if his father was going ballistic at him, possibly even placing out death threats on his friend. Trying not to think on that, the teen shifted his attention back to his rather put out mother. “No one ever sees me, mum.” Maryse's lips parted at that. “Only Magnus did.” Alec was sure a blush was rushing across his face as admitting that aloud, that someone as beautiful as Magnus saw someone as plain as him, it still surprised him. “I'm...special to him.” That very thought made Alec's heart flutter.

“You're only special to him because you are his new _play_ thing!”

“I'm not!” Alec was up on his feet. “Magnus wouldn't do that to me!”

“Maryse, enough!” She snapped her hardened gaze to her husband, taken aback as to how calm he was currently being. After all, this was their 17 year old in the hands of a centuries old warlock! Their innocent and sweet baby boy was in the hands of a known lothario! “Sit down Alec.” Robert shifted his gaze to his daughter who had been right by Alec's side, even when he jumped to his feet to defend himself and his _boyfriend_ from their mother.

“Just so we are clear, my love life is not up for some sort of open family debate. I'm dating Magnus, end of story. Accept it, don't accept it, that is up to you.” Alec blurted out rather stubbornly.

“Of course it isn't up for debate.” Izzy offered up. “Jace, Andrew and Max aren't here to outnumber mum and dad in their stupidity for seemingly being against you and Magnus dating.” Robert arched an eyebrow at his daughter's words. “We're all supporting you Alec. We've got your backs no matter what they think.” Alec nudged his sister, silently thanking her for trying to defuse the situation.

“Are you serious about this Alec? About placing Magnus ahead of _our_ family? Even ahead of the Clave?”

“My relationship has nothing to do with the Clave.”

“Answer my question.” Maryse sternly voiced.

“I am answering it. Tell the Clave whatever the hell you want, I'm still going to be with Magnus.”

“Do you think Magnus feels the same? Feels that serious towards you? That he would risk it all for you?” Robert watched his boy gulp down the lump in his throat.

“I do.” He truly had that much faith in his warlock.

“Do you know what Magnus was doing here?”

“I'm going to take a guess at these.” Alec shifted his gaze to the satchel in his lap, even though at first he thought it was all about them dating. How embarrassing.

“Do you feel betrayed he came here behind your back?” Alec furrowed his eyebrows at that, frowning deeply at what his father was saying. Was his father trying to be manipulative and possibly make him break up with Magnus over some sort of misunderstanding? Over something so simple as this that can be fleshed and ironed out?

“Magnus wanted to come to you first. I said no. I said I would handle it because I wanted to protect him from you and also from the Clave.”

“Hmm...”

“I'll do anything to protect him, even against my own family.”

“Alec!” Maryse had never seen or heard her son act like this before.

“I'm sorry you don't approve of the person I'm dating, but who I like doesn't change me at all. I'm still me. I'm still your son. I'm still nephilim. I will uphold my beliefs, my oath to Jace and I will protect the innocent and shall continue to bring honour to the Lightwood name even if you now doubt me.” Alec's determined blue orbs shifted from his father to his mother. He tried not to pay attention to how much his heart was hammering in his chest still. How much he actually may bring up what little contents there was in his stomach. “Shall we continue going round and round in circles about Magnus and I, or would you prefer we actually get to more pressing matters like the cases we found which seem to be covering up murdered nephilim's.”

“What would you do if we told Magnus to stay away from you?”

“You can't do that!” Alec jumped to his feet. “You cannot control who I am seeing or how I am feeling!” The teen shouted once more. “If you even think about hurting him, because I've fallen for him of my own free will, by the angel I'll...”

“Alec, relax.” Robert sternly voiced as he placed a rolled up parchment on the coffee table. “Do you know what this is?”

“A rolled up parchment.” Alec stated the obvious.

“Its a blood oath arrangement.” Robert untied the gold ribbon around the paper and unfolded it. “Its Magnus' blood oath.” Both Alec and Izzy gazed down at the lovely cursive handwriting before locking onto _Magnus Bane_ signed at the bottom. There even looked to be a drop of blood near the end of his name. “A blood promise that if he breaks it, he'll suffer for the rest of his immortal life.”

“Dad!” Alec glared across at his father. “You can't do that to him! Whatever it is you made him do, you rescind it right now and give that back!”

“Blood oaths do not work like that.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows. “Once signed, they are bound in place. They either continue to be adhered to or are destroyed due to the promise being broken and punishment being made in full.”

“I'm not some transaction to be bargained with!”

“That is not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean?” Alec folded his arms over his chest. Wait till he had it out with Magnus over this! “I don't need some hidden promise being made between my father and my boyfriend. I need for you to have faith in me and the decisions I make. I need you to have faith in Magnus and I as a couple.”

“Alec, listen...”

“No, you listen to me!” The Lightwood parents sat up straight at how snappy and authoritative their son was being right now. This was probably the most passionate and vocal he'd ever been in his entire life! “I'm really mad at the two of you right now, but I'm also mad at Magnus because he didn't talk to me about this either.”

“A promise had to be kept Alec.” Suddenly Magnus' words resonated in the teens head. Was this the promise Magnus kept referring too? Having it out with his parents and making a blood oath to them which was insanely serious!?!

“Maybe so, but I should have been here for it. That's what couples do, they support each other. Never the less, this is a slight hiccup and we will get through this together.” Alec folded his arms over his chest. “Oh, and you know what else has happened since Magnus and I got together?”

“Alec...” Izzy was beside her big brother again, up on her feet once more and her hand was on his shoulder. She was hoping he wasn't about to confess to their parents that he and Magnus had been having sex, because that may very well put a bounty on the warlock's head with how overprotective their father was.

“My wings broke through the block Magnus had on them and even though he saw them, Magnus still stays with me even after that happened. He's still my boyfriend and doesn't think I'm a freak because I'm one of only two nephilim in the world that actually has wings.” All eyes widened at this bombshell. “In fact, Magnus thinks they're beautiful! He thinks I'm beautiful!” The office went completely silent. “Whether you like it or not, Magnus is my boyfriend, and there is nothing you two can do about it.” Alec shifted his gaze to the satchel and pretty much threw it at his father, Robert catching it without even blinking. “Look at them, we think one might be Clary's mother and the more we can find out, the better off I’ll be and she'll finally stop accusing me of murdering her own parent!” Everyone present watched the 17 year old swiftly turn away as Alec strode out of the office, the door slamming defiantly closed behind him. 

Alec made his way down the hall, to the elevator and up to his bedroom. Once inside, he closed and locked the door, pretty much diving onto his bed, face squished into his pillows, flushed red as he yelled out his frustration and relief at finally coming clean.

#

(Back in the office...)

“Did Alec just say he got his wings?” Maryse voiced in shock. Granted she was shocked about everything that was voiced, but her baby boy...with wings??!?! It was incomprehensible! Even though they had seen Jace's that time but still! Her eldest boy had wings! Maryse wondered what they looked like, what colour they were and whether they suited Alec.

“Yes...” Robert muttered aloud, utterly stunned at Alec's coming out. 

Actually, if Robert was being honest, he had suspected something like this may happen for his eldest. He was a smart man and Alec wasn't a dater. He'd never seen his eldest look lustfully towards any girl (or boy). At first he just thought his eldest was a later bloomer, but the minute his teenage son locked eyes onto Magnus in the cell that day, well it was almost like everything clicked into place from how his adorable little boy reacted to the _pretty warlock_ at the banquet that time. Of course Alec being so young, one couldn't really tell things back then, but no one ever affected Alec, boy or girl, over the years, and then along came Magnus and he seemed to have obliterated all of Alec's defences. 

Robert knew how much of a flirt Magnus was, many of his relationships were widely known amongst all the races, and whilst it had been ten years since Robert had seen his warlock friend, what with him travelling the globe to forge alliances and treaties for equality amongst the races, and what they worked hard to start in New York, when Robert did see Magnus and his son together, there was just something about them. They appeared both captivated by each other. There was just something that seemed to fit when they were together and Robert wasn't sure how he should feel about it all. After all, this was his 17, nearly 18, year old son falling into the very experienced arms of a centuries old warlock! Even if that warlock was his friend!

'This is for you as well.' Robert glanced down at the parchment being held out to him before jerking his surprised gaze up to the warlock. Magnus had portaled right into the office, practically scaring him and Maryse as they were trying to play catch up on all the reports that were piling up. All the reports which Alec should have been dealing with during their absence. They had listened to Magnus relay some disturbing information to them and then the warlock shifted onto another topic entirely. 'He makes me feel things I've never felt before Robert. I can't let this chance go, even if it does end up being my last.' Robert took hold of the parchment. 'I won't pressure him into doing anything he isn't ready for and we will come to ask for your blessing if we do decide to get involved.' Robert's eyes had flicked over to Maryse who was standing in the background, unsure what this part of the conversation was about since her head was still reeling about how Magnus had been the person to cause that scene in Alicante and only to sneak into their archives and pull confidential evidence from within at the sort of request of two of their children!

As for Robert, he now knew that Magnus had lied to him, if only to protect his own son because clearly, the two of them were already seeing each other, but apparently everything was at Alec's pace and discretion. That was how serious Magnus was. He was prepared to remain a secret until Alec was ready to confess all to them. That of course had been now, but it didn't stop the surprise of it finally happening though. This was his introverted boy finally expressing himself after all.

“Alec has wings. Like Jace.” Maryse repeated the words and Robert nodded. 

“He's the Warrior for Hell, so its only logical he'd have wings to counter Jace in battle if it ever came to that.” Izzy found her parents blinking over at her. “Better that being voiced then saying he's had sex right?”

“What?” Izzy found her parents looking narrowed eyed at her.

“Would you look at the time, I've got some super important things to handle so I'll just be on my way.” The teen flew out of the office and headed back to Ops.

“What's got you looking so happy?” Jace saw Izzy returning with a massive smile on her face, even if she may have dug Magnus' and Alec's graves a little more. Jace didn't think murders and cover-ups were something to be smiling about after a meeting with their parents.

“Alec confessed.”

“Confessed what?” Jace and Lydia voiced and got a pointed stare from Izzy and Lydia gasped as she caught on first.

“I was wondering why he was getting all riled up.” Jace placed his hand over his parabatai rune near his shoulder.

“How is he feeling now?” Izzy worriedly asked.

“Like he's going to be sick. I mean he was elated for a bit, but now...now I'm not sure if he's actually happy he's done that.” Izzy frowned at that.

“You know where he went?”

“To his room.” Izzy gave a nod. 

“Find any glimpses of Clary yet?”

“Maybe.” Jace remarked as he showed Izzy the grainy footage. “I know its not much, but its something and I can't just sit here doing nothing.”

“Go. Take Lydia with you and do as Alec said and check it out, but remain safe. If anything is not sitting right, let us know and we'll be there to back you up.”

“Got it.” Lydia placed down the tablet she'd been holding and followed Jace towards the weapons room to get kitted up.

Meanwhile, Izzy headed upstairs to their bedrooms and knocked on her brother's door. She could hear some shuffling and then Alec cracked open his door, Izzy pushing her way inside, wrapping him up in a tight hug just as she kicked the door closed to offer them privacy from the hallway cameras.

“I'm so proud of you.”

“Thanks Izzy.”

“You don't seem very happy though.”

“I am.” Alec let go of his sister and sat on the edge of his bed. “Its just...you know...something to get used to is all.”

“I think you need to go tell Magnus the good news.”

“What good news? Mum and dad are freaking out.” They weren't particularly freaking out when she left them in the office, even with her sex comment, but she could understand where Alec was coming from. This was quite a bombshell (two in fact) to drop after all.

“Well, think of it like this. You're not disowned or de-runed.” She grinned up at her big brother. “And Magnus is still very much alive and doesn't have a bounty out on his head so why not go and enjoy that sexy, sexy warlock.” Alec blushed at his sister's words. She watched him head for his balcony, only to pause to look back at her.

“Do you think mum and dad will ever forgive me?”

“There is nothing to forgive Alec.” Izzy sternly voiced and made her way over. “You've fallen for Magnus.” A pink tinge graced Alec's cheeks as he recalled blurting that out. “There is nothing wrong with that. If they want to be homophobic and can't get over your relationship, then they're idiots. Your not hurting anyone by being together.”

“Really?”

“Really.” She took hold of his hand. “Besides, I really like Magnus and I happen to think he's good for you.”

“Plus he's a really sexy warlock.” Alec muttered and Izzy laughed as she pulled her brother into another hug.

“Yeah he is. Now get going.” She finally let go of him. “I expect all the details later.”

“Never going to happen.”

“I meant about your conversation, and the fact I need to know more about your wings, not about the sex you'll be having.” Izzy watched Alec blush bright red.

“Oh...um...”

“I'm kidding, I want to know _everything_!” Izzy beamed and wriggled her eyebrows. She was lightly punched again before she watched Alec carve the usual rune into his palm and then he vaulted over the balcony and off into the night he went.

#

(Magnus' Apartment...)

“Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?” Alec waltzed into Magnus' home without even knocking.

“Come in?” Said home owner watched the teen blush, and adorably, Alec rushed back out into the hallway and closed the door. Magnus tried not to laugh when there was a knock on his door. He made his way over and opened it to see Alec on the other side. Obviously. “Hello Alexander, would you like to come in?”

“Thank you.” The teen threw his jacket on a hook and then turned his slightly narrowed gaze back to his boyfriend. “Why didn't you tell me you were going to see my dad?”

“I did tell you, but then you brushed me off.” Alec's mouth dropped open. “Like you'd hired me for assistance and were now done with me and what I said no longer mattered, like I no longer mattered, even if all I wanted to do was protect you and your sister from any possible fallout of what we discovered.”

“Magnus...” Alec took a step towards the hurt looking warlock. He'd never really seen the warlock looking that vulnerable. Alec felt sick to his belly he'd done that. “I'm sorry I made you feel like that. It wasn't my intention at all. I was trying to protect you.”

“Protect me, why?”

“I don't want anyone, Clave or my dad, attacking you for what you did for Izzy and I. We needed answers, you helped us find some, which granted is making us question our own people, but we promised to protect the innocent and if we have to bring down evil shadowhunters, then so be it.”

“That is very admirable Sweetheart, but that can also place a target on your back which is why I told them about Clary and the possibility of her being manipulated by someone, including a warlock, and that I would investigate this unknown warlock and bring them to justice. I also let your father knows of the accusation Clary has placed against you, about murdering her mother, and that you would soon be there to talk to them about those cases we found.” Alec arched an eyebrow. “Alright those cases I took from Alicante after causing that distraction near the square.”

“So you didn't talk to my parents about us?”

“No.” Alec arched an eyebrow. “Alright, sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“I gave your father a parchment.” Alec bristled a little at this stupid parchment. “That is how serious I am about you Alexander.” The teen blinked up at Magnus. “Your father and I, not long ago, had a bit of a chat about my intentions towards you and he gave me time to think it over.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows for he'd no idea when this happened. Was it possible his father knew about his orientation even before this evening? “I have made my choice.”

“What choice?”

“About how serious I am regarding you.” Alec's mouth dropped open. Even though he hoped Magnus was, now hearing it, it made his heart hammer away. “I've never been more serious then I've ever been when I handed that over to him. I made my intentions known to both your parents that I wanted to have a go at having a relationship with you, but that we were not together because I didn't want to rush you in any way and wanted to make sure you were comfortable in all of this before advancing any further then my flirtations.” Alec blinked up at Magnus as his words sank home. 

“So...you lied to my parents?”

“Lie is a very strong word, but I did. It is not my place to blurt something like that, about us already dating, without you being with me.” The teen chewed on his bottom lip. “I promise Alexander. I never said we were together. I want to do that with you. And only when you're ready to open up to them. Whatever happens, I will stand beside you.” Alec would have melted if not for the fact that...

“They know.”

“Know what?”

“That we're dating.”

“How?”

“I already came out to them.”

“When?”

“Pretty much right after you left the office.”

“Oh...”

“Dad asked me why I didn't come to him first and I thought he was talking about you and me being together and I just started blurting stuff out and well...it was all a misunderstanding but in the end, they know we're together now.” 

“Oh...”

“Are you mad?” Alec chewed worriedly on his bottom lip.

“Of course not darling.” Magnus rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Alec's arms. “I will have to go back and apologise for my white lie though.”

“When you do, let me come with you.” Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I want them to know that this isn't some phase for me.”

“Alexander...” Magnus observed the teen closely, his eyes not meeting his and he instantly knew the dear boy wasn't completely convinced what he'd done was the right thing. 

“They know...” He listened to Alec mumble under his breath.

“How about I magic you a celebratory drink?” Magnus lightly questioned, hoping this would ease the teen. “We can cuddle on the couch together and watch some random shows that you might like.” Magnus liked it when Alec curled into him. He was such a proud shadowhunter, lethal in fact, but in his home,within his arms, he was such a cuddle-bug. It was adorable.

“What's there to celebrate?” That made the warlock frown. “My parents think I'm a freak! I'll probably be kicked out of the Institute!” Whilst Magnus had been around for centuries, had seen a lot of things going on and many young men and women too scared to come clean about their own feelings to themselves, let alone to their loved ones, and they had died very lonely deaths. Magnus didn't want that to happen to Alec. The boy deserved love and to be loved. He was also certain that whilst he may have ruined a dear friendship with Robert, and subsequently Maryse, he would never regret asking Alec out that day.

“Alexander, your parents would never think that.” Magnus listened to the teen snort. So, this was not going according to plan. “Your parents will love you no matter what. Believe me, I know.”

“What do you know? Your parents never loved you!” Alec scoffed and Magnus' mouth parted a little in shock at what the teen just said. Though they hadn't talked much about his own background regarding his parents, what Alec did know wasn't something to be thrown around lightly. Magnus did not share such heavy personal information about his upbringing with just anyone and for Alec to be behaving like this... “Your mother killed herself as soon as she realised what you were and your father is the most feared prince of hell, trapped in a dimension of hell, so forgive me for not taking advice from you.” Alec jerked his head up as soon as his own words reached his ears. Blue eyes were wide as Magnus' lips were in a thin line. “Magnus...” Alec tried to reach for his boyfriend but the man pulled away, out of his reach and Alec nearly whimpered! “Magnus... Magnus I'm sorry. Everything with Jace and Clary,with this accusation over my head, these murders we found and now that my parents know about us, its all just...” Alec bit his bottom lip as Magnus placed up his hand, cutting off his rambling.

“I think its best you go.” Alec watched the door open magically.

“Magnus... Please... I didn't mean...” The teen observed Magnus turn his back to him and knew he'd fucked up. Massively so. With a shuddering breath, Alec stepped out into the hallway and chewed on his lip as the door magically closed in his face.

Alec's eyes darted between the elevator and the stairs. He didn't want to take either of them. He didn't want to leave! He wanted to bash on Magnus' door until he opened it up for him, but Alec knew that would be fruitless to attempt. The warlock was mad at him and of course he had every right to be. Alec's words were thoughtless. Careless. Heartless.

After several long moments of being trapped in his own head, which these days was like the worst place for Alec to be, he moved over to the wall and slid down it, facing Magnus' front door. The warlock would not be able to leave his home without Alec knowing about it. Although he tried not to think about the fact that Magnus could magic himself a portal inside his own home where Alec couldn't see him and could go here, there and everywhere without him knowing. Either way, Alec would sit there for days on end until Magnus gave him a chance to apologise over and over for being an asshole. No matter the stress he was under, Magnus did not deserve that at all.

His belly churned with dread because after proclaiming he and Magnus were dating to his parents, and then stressing over it all, and everything else too, and those files which were now in the hands of his father... Never mind the fact that Jace was giving off agitated vibes through their bond again, and thanks to all that, it had all been too much for Alec. He'd never had much of an outlet for anything that was eating away at him, and he'd taken it out on the one person who didn't deserve it. On the one person who'd been supporting him since day one.

By the angel, had he and Magnus just broken up?!?

Alec's trembling fingers pulled his phone from his pocket and he called Izzy, needing some advice.

“Hey Alec, what's up?” Unfortunately, no words formed. “Alec, you there?”

“I'm here.” His voice was barely above a whisper. Just what should he say?

“Surely you haven't had sex that quickly.” Izzy teased down the line. “Magnus seems like a lover who would take his time with you.” Alec blushed and was thankful no one could see it because those were very true words. The beautiful warlock was wonderful with him.

“I just... I just wanted you to know I won't be back tonight.” Alec tried to ignore the whistle before bidding Izzy a hasty goodnight, making sure to order her to give him any updates on wherever Jace had gone.

With that done, Alec pocketed his phone and then drew his legs to his chest, hugging them tight and shoved his face into his knees. He was in for a long night and one he thoroughly deserved too.

#

(Meanwhile, back in Madrid...)

Lorenzo was getting a little worried at how quiet Andrew was, they finally stopping their casual stroll in front of a two story stately home with a fenced yard.

“Your childhood home is lovely.” It was no where near as grand as his Manor, but it did look nice. The yard, which was bathed in multicoloured lights, was well manicured and a small water feature bubbled away.

“But all memories here are not.” Andrew muttered under his breath, jerking to attention when Lorenzo placed a hand at his back.

“Were you hurt?” The teen hadn't meant for Lorenzo to hear that and opened the gate.

“I'm fine.”

“Andrew...” Before Lorenzo could go any further, the dusky blonde was escaping, making his way up the pebbled pathway to the stairs and then up to the front door which he rung the bell.

The front porch light flickered on and then the door cracked open, purely for cautionary reasons as a pair of blue eyes peered out into the night, finally focusing on Andrew.

“Oh!” A gasp filled the quiet as both Lorenzo and Andrew watched the door open wide. “By the angel! Andrew!” Looking upon the surprise and joy in his mother's father, the teen immediately knew that was indication enough that his father hadn't bothered to tell his own mother he was in the country! “What a lovely surprise to see you, my son.” Lorenzo watched them hug, Andrew pressing a kiss to the top of his mother's head as she was a short slender lady. “Are you here on a mission?”

“You could say that. I'm stationed in Madrid as the Nephilim Liaison Officer for the new High Warlock of Madrid.”

“The new...” Light blue eyes finally focused on the man behind Andrew. “Oh! Goodness, forgive my rudeness, its just been so long since I've seen my baby boy.” Andrew watched his mother wipe her hands on the apron around her waist and tried to contain his blush when she squished his cheeks like he were five years old again. “You have matured and become so very handsome.”

“Mum,” The teen drawled and finally pulled away, cheeks pink. Andrew cleared his throat. “Mum, this is Lorenzo Rey, the new High Warlock of Madrid. His inauguration occurred last night, making it official to those that came to the banquet. Official documentation is in the pipeline to let all the races know, and to spread the word across Spain.”

“I didn't realise there was a banquet being held at the Institute.” Andrew chewed on his bottom lip believing things had been strained between his parents for many years now, and this was just another clear example in his assumptions. 

“Mum...”

“Its a pleasure to met you Mrs Underhill.” Two pairs of blue eyes jerked over to Lorenzo as he offered a small bow in greeting. Lorenzo was a smart man, knowing there was clear issues between Andrew's parents, what with how much Alistair voiced his annoyance for certain things whereas Andrew's mother seemed to have a gentle soul and wanted to help everyone. His sweet boyfriend definitely took after his mother, which he was very thankful for.

“Please call me Arianna.” Andrew's mother offered up as she brushed a strand of her blonde hair over her shoulder before offering a hand to Lorenzo. “Mrs Underhill makes me think of Grandma Rosa, may she rest in peace.” Lorenzo arched an eyebrow at how adorable Andrew was when he crinkled his nose, possibly not a fan of that grandmother. “Its an honour to meet you.” Arianna voiced as Lorenzo took gentle hold of her hand for a few seconds.

“Well, now that I have escorted Andrew here safely, I shall leave the two of you be.”

“What? Why?” Andrew questioned, not even realising his hand now rested on Lorenzo's forearm. Older and wiser light blue eyes drifted down to catch the innocent touch before rising to look into Lorenzo's dark eyes.

“High Warlock Rey, you must come in for a cup of tea at least.”

“I...”

“Please, I insist. You have come all this way, out of your way I might add too.” The two men watched as Arianna moved down the hallway and off into a room to the right, not even giving the warlock a chance to refuse.

“Its best to just go along with her stubbornness.” Andrew remarked a little sheepishly.

“We'll be taking tea in the family room upstairs.” Arianna voiced as she popped her head back into the hallway. “I have many baby pictures of Andrew on display up there. He was such a gorgeous baby.”

“Mum!” The teen blushed as he pulled Lorenzo into his childhood home, the warlock closing the door before Andrew took his jacket from him as he placed it in the cupboard, along with his own, and then moved into the open plan kitchen/dining room to watch his mother potter around. The teens eyes widened when he noticed a variety of desserts already being plated up. Andrew shifted his gaze to Lorenzo, mouthing an apology for the way his mum was making a fuss, but the warlock just shook his head.

“Arianna, please, you don't have to go to so much trouble.” Lorenzo politely voiced as he stood in the archway with Andrew. “I am more then happy with a cup of tea.”

“Today was a day for baking so its no hassle at all. I actually don't get many visitors these days.” Lorenzo flicked his dark eyes down to capture the frown on Andrew's lips. Was his mother mostly alone in such a big house?

“Mum, when was the last time you went to the Institute?” Older light blue eyes flickered over to younger ones as Arianna was pouring hot water into a tea pot.

“That's an odd question to ask me.” Andrew chewed on his bottom lip as he wondered if his mother was somehow no longer welcome at the Institute, what with her being so accommodating to mundanes with her working at one of the major hospitals here. “I have been working quite a bit lately, a lot of double shifts, so haven't had much of a chance to offer my support at the infirmary lately.” 

“Mum...”

“Now, who is hungry for miguelitos, goxua and tarta de santiago?” Lorenzo gently placed his hand at the small of Andrew's back for a split second before shifting further into the kitchen/dining room.

“I have not had those in quite sometime.” 

“They are recipes handed down from Andrew's maternal grandmother to me.”

“I look forward to trying them. My mother was an avid cook as well.”

“Oh, then I hope ours will be on par with your mother's High Warlock Rey.” Andrew furrowed his eyebrows at the general chit chat happening between his boyfriend and his mother. It was all a little weird.

“Allow me, and please, calling me Lorenzo is perfectly fine.” Lorenzo voiced as he took two of the three serving trays from the marble bench top with ease. 

“Andrew darling, will you show Lorenzo to the family room upstairs? I won't be long with the tea.” Andrew jerked from his frozen state as he took one of the trays from Lorenzo and then quietly headed upstairs. 

Entering the family room, there was a formal seating area with two plush lounges, two stand alone chairs and a coffee table which Andrew lead Lorenzo over to as they placed the trays down.

“Your mother is right.” Light blue eyes jerked up at that, his eyes following Lorenzo's as he was looking upon a large framed image proudly displayed on the wall. “You were a very cute baby.” Toddler Andrew was utterly mesmerised by his birthday candles as the baby boy was turning two.

“Lorenzo...” Andrew blushed in embarrassment as there was no way he could hide the images as the warlock drifted his gaze about, seeing many other images of Andrew playing and being cuddled by his mother. The room lacked images of his father. Or even a portrait of the three Underhill's together. 

Lorenzo couldn't ask the question, even though he was sure it wasn't an appropriate question to ask here, because Arianna finally entered the family room, Andrew rising from his seat, realising he was next to Lorenzo on one of the lounges and knew that would seem weird, so when he grabbed the other tray from his mother, he made sure to sit on the lounge opposite where Lorenzo was currently sitting and also right next to his mother.

When Lorenzo accepted the now filled cup, with matching saucer, from Arianna, he took a sip, eyes darting up to the woman as she was smiling gently as she passed another set to her baby boy.

“This is a blend of tea I have not had in a very long time.”

“Oh?”

“It is the blend my own mother used to drink when we lived in Toledo.”

“Oh, what a coincidence.” Arianna took a sip of her own tea, sighing at the warmth and pleasant after-taste. Out of all the brands and flavours she had tried over the years, this truly was her favourite. It was the one her grandmother and great-grandmother introduced to her. “Does your mother still reside in Spain?”

“Mum!”

“What?”

“My mother, passed away, centuries ago.”

“Oh...”

“Lorenzo is over 350 years old mum.” Andrew thought it best to throw that out there, to save his mother from asking any more awkward and sensitive questions that had to do with Lorenzo's beloved and dearly departed mother.

“Well how am I to know that baby boy, he's not wearing a sign.” Andrew flushed at the endearment his mother still called him, including how she pinched his cheek just then too. His eyes quickly darted over to Lorenzo since he held a tiny smirk whilst taking another sip of his tea. He knew he wouldn't live that nickname from his mother down now that Lorenzo knew it. “I apologise for being nosy like that. One of my many flaws I am told.” Arianna sighed aloud.

“There is nothing wrong with you mum. You're perfect.” Andrew voiced with conviction, and a pout. Lorenzo being an observer watched as she pinched her son's cheek once more. He could instantly tell how close mother and son were, even if Andrew spent most of his life in New York and under the care and affections of the Lightwood's. Clearly, by the way the two interacted, they obviously communicated with each other in some way which was more then what could be said with how Andrew interacted with his father. 

The warlock also began to wonder, if like Andrew, Arianna may have been ridiculed over the years by her own husband too. He was not a man to mess with, even if he was a scholar like Andrew said. Alistair seemed like an old school nephilim. No one else's opinions mattered except his own and his ideals. They'd been trying to weed that out of all races, but Lorenzo was no fool to realise how heavily ingrained it was in the nephilim race. He'd also been picking up on Alistair's traits during various meetings he'd had to have with the Head Shadowhunter too. He was definitely going to be a lot of work.

“So, baby boy, what has been going on with you?” Lorenzo shifted his attention and gaze back over to mother and son.

“Well, I’m here until otherwise notified, and undertaking my new role which I was actually able to do a bit of this evening with Lorenzo and some of the warlock community here. It was really exciting!” Both Lorenzo and Arianna could tell how happy it made Andrew.

“That's wonderful.” Andrew nodded his head as he munched on some miguelitos.

“Oh, and next week, I'll be returning to New York to partake in a parabatai ceremony.”

“Are you being a witness?”

“No.” Andrew grinned wide. “Lydia Branwell, the girl I've been talking to you about in my calls, texts and fire messages, she and I have decided to become parabatai.”

“Oh Andrew! How wonderful!” Arianna placed down her teacup and gave her boy an ecstatic hug. “You've always wanted a parabatai.”

“I know.” Andrew gave a tiny little grin, really excited about his upcoming ceremony They had already decided where their runes were going to go on their bodies too. 

“I shall ensure a celebration occurs upon your return.” Lorenzo hadn't realised that Andrew and Lydia had set a date, but he was pleased for the teens. He knew he would not be able to attend, he was not nephilim after all, but that didn't mean he couldn't place on a little soiree for his dear boy and Lydia.

“Do warlocks usually go out of their way like that for their Nephilim Liaison Officer?”

“Mum!” Andrew definitely got that aspect from his mother, always being curious and asking questions. It got him into trouble many times.

“Its alright Andrew.” The dusky blonde simmered down a little. “Several warlock I know, since we've been here, have become accustomed to seeing Andrew with me since I've been familiarising myself with Madrid as I've not been back in the country for over a decade. So much so, two of the young ones under my care are very fond of him.”

“Oh...” Arianna flicked her gaze to Andrew who was now grinning rather adorably at hearing this.

“Salvador and Benicio are so cute.” The teen offered up. “I've never had a lot of experience with interacting with young warlocks, or warlocks at all, but they are like young nephilim really, being cute, but naughty and mischievous, and also filled with a lot of energy.”

“And erratic magic.” Lorenzo offered up and Andrew laughed at that.

“That too, but they have such sweet little faces I just can't resist them.” Lorenzo smirked at that.

“They sound like Max.”

“Hm,” Lorenzo sipped at his tea once more. “I can definitely see all that in the youngest Lightwood, aside from the erratic magic of course.”

“You know Max?” Arianna questioned with an eyebrow raised.

“We were on our way to the Institute, for Lorenzo's first introductions to the shadowhunters there, when Max and a group of young nephilim spotted us on the streets.” Andrew explained.

“He must have been so excited to see you.”

“He was, but I’m not sure how much spare time I’ll have to play with him.” Lorenzo watched Andrew frown at that. “I really miss him.”

“I know you do.” Arianna offered up as she pat her son gently on his knee. The Lightwood's had truly become a surrogate family to her boy and she was very happy about that. “You'll have to come back for dinner and I'll make sure to contact Max to come as well. That way we can have a few hours of uninterrupted time together.”

“Well...”

“Perhaps those two young warlocks would like to come too? Maybe they and Max could become friends?” Yeah, Lorenzo's sweet boyfriend definitely took after his mother.

“Um... Mum that's...” He could tell the teen was trying to let his mother down gently at her offer.

“That's a very sweet offer Arianna, but young warlocks find it difficult adjusting to new surroundings if they are not already familiar with them.”

“Oh, I didn't realise that. I am ashamed to say I never learned much regarding the other races over the years.” Andrew squeezed his mother's hand.

“It was never offered to you, or me for that matter.” Andrew voiced softly. “I hope to change that during my stay here.”

“Its alright.” Looks like he was going to offer her a small lesson this evening. “Its all to do with the instability of their magic at such young ages. Sometimes young warlocks can become erratic in unknown places as they feel trapped and need to get out, urgently in some cases. We do not like them in places that are not warded appropriately because it can place themselves and other innocent people in danger.”

“How thoughtful.” Lorenzo gave a shrug since it is something that he, Ragnor and Magnus had been educating many on for years now.

“Lorenzo is one of the most considerate warlocks I've ever met.” Andrew boasted truthfully. “He and High Warlock Bane, who resides in New York, have been very accommodating towards us.” Lorenzo shifted his dark eyes over to Andrew who was smiling over at him. “He's going to be an amazing High Warlock here.” That made his heart flutter.

“In any case, that doesn't mean a dinner party cannot be partaken in more familiar settings for the boys. To keep them and everyone around them safe.” Lorenzo continued on the original conversation.

“Lorenzo...” Andrew was almost sure he knew where this was going.

“If you, and Max, are not adverse to being within the home of a warlock, and his extended family of warlocks, then I insist you come to Rey Manor one evening.” Andrew's mouth dropped open. Had he just heard that right? Had his boyfriend just invited his own mother over to his well protected and heavily warded property? Not only to partake in a dinner with the boys and Max present, but the rest of his family too?!? 

The dusky blonde shifted his gaze to his mother who just seemed to be staring at Lorenzo for far too long. Or what the nephilim would deem as inappropriate in his books, but Andrew was quickly understanding that overly confident warlocks like Lorenzo and Magnus didn't mind people from all races gazing upon them in thought, intrigue and definite wonder and probably even desire.

“That is very generous of you. I could make Grandma Maria's famous paella as an offering.”

“Yes!” Andrew's early shock was gone at the mention of paella. He blushed lightly as he had pretty much just answered for Lorenzo, his eagerness for paella making his mother laugh. 

“For awhile there, it was all Andrew would eat.” Arianna explained to Lorenzo and the warlock grinned as he accepted a refill of his teacup.

“Perhaps you would like to bestow this secret family recipe to Maria? She is our main cook in the family and loves learning new recipes.”

“I'll think about it.” Arianna teased, for a family recipe was a truly treasured keepsake.

“Besides, a warlock does like a party. We don't even need an excuse to have one. We just send out invitations and those that decide to turn up are usually in for a treat of wonder and grandeur.” Arianna laughed at that and Andrew's shoulders eased a little. This was the most stressful thing he'd ever done in his life, introducing the two of them, even if his own mother didn't even know the warlock before her was his boyfriend, but still! 

“Now, baby boy, tell me how the Lightwood's are doing and what else has been going on with you?” Lorenzo sat back on the lounge, one leg crossed over the other as he listened to mother and son chat away. Pure love was clearly visible and Lorenzo was honoured to be a witness to it.

#

Some time had passed and with their pot of tea all gone, Andrew offered to go and get a refill, leaving his mother and Lorenzo alone. He wouldn't be gone for that long anyway, so what could go wrong?

“So, Lorenzo...” Dark eyes drifted up and over to Arianna as he was lifting a piece of almond cake to his lips. “How long have you been seeing my son?” A pause in scooping a portion of the cake into his mouth was the only indication that Lorenzo was surprised by her question.

“Its probably been a couple of months now.” Truthfully it could have been longer. For Lorenzo, time was irrelevant. All that mattered to him was life was once again interesting now that he had Andrew in it. Shadowhunter or not, Andrew was someone that made Lorenzo feels things more then he thought would ever happen to him again. He wasn't sure if he wanted to delve deeper into what it all meant, especially in the company of the teens mother, but it was definitely something to think about at a later date. There was also the fact that Lorenzo was never someone to beat around the bush and he wasn't about to disrespect someone Andrew clearly loved either. 

As such, the truth was revealed without additional drama.

“Have you cast a spell on him, for he has quickly become besotted with you?” It appeared that Arianna wasn't one for beating around the bush either. Lorenzo liked that. Respected that even.

“I assure you Arianna, your son is free from any spells. I am not ignorant to know warlocks have done that in the past, in order to gain favouritism amongst their lovers – and power too – but I am not one of those warlocks. I want the person I am dating to fall for me of their own free will.”

“Hmm...” The blonde sat back in her chair, her light blue eyes drifting off as she appeared deep in thought. 

It went on for longer then Lorenzo was comfortable with.

“If you require a character reference, I’m happy to provide names from nephilim, mundanes and downworlders if you so desire.” He was not giving Andrew up without some sort of fight.

“You are that taken with my son?”

“Yes.” They fell quiet as they could both hear the rattling of the serving tray Andrew was bringing up the stairs, coming back with a fresh pot of tea. What Lorenzo was quite thankful for right now is the fact that Arianna wasn't running for her phone and calling up her husband to take him into custody for seducing their son. Perhaps there was hope yet. “As I said before, Andrew has become very dear to the warlocks that reside at Rey Manor.” Arianna quietly blinked at him. “Including myself.”

“Is that right?”

“My extended family consists of two married couples and the two boys I spoke briefly about before. They are eight and ten in age and treat Andrew like he is part of the family.”

“I see.” 

“They all do in fact. He is avidly learning about each and every one of them, also taking time to read up on warlock history and traditions and customs too.”

“Andrew does love educating himself on matters he is not familiar with.” Lorenzo gave a nod as he had guessed that awhile ago too. “He wants to give everyone a chance and wants to understand them better.”

“He even shared your caramelised sweet potato recipe with us.” Arianna jerked her blue eyes over to Lorenzo.

“He cooked for you?”

“He tries to, if he has free time which is few and far between, and Maria is always there, being very patient with him, and also making sure he doesn't burn down my kitchen too.” Arianna laughed at that since she didn't think her boy would ever pick up any cooking skills since he spent a lot of time trying to please his father and practised so hard to be a shadowhunter until his hands bled when he was a little boy. “May I ask how you realised so quickly?” Lorenzo didn't think any of his mannerisms gave him away.

“I am his mother.” Lorenzo gave a nod since he had heard things like mother's intuition and what not. He'd lost his when he was but a young boy, but he recalled her picking up on him being upset at times as he tried to hide the way he was feeling back then. His own mother would just cuddle him close, murmur how much she loved him and that always made him feel better back then. Of course all that was lost to him when she was murdered and he spent many years living on the streets to get by. “Even with us being separated like we are, I always stay in touch with him and I've started to workout his give away signs.”

“Hmm...”

“Besides, look at that smile.” Lorenzo drifted his gaze over to Andrew as he was just re-entering the large family room. “He has never smiled for anyone like the way he smiles for you.” That brought a tender grin to the warlocks lips as Andrew was indeed smiling and his light blue eyes sparkled as he was looking right at him, not hiding his affections, but then possibly not realising he was showing them so freely too. It was then Lorenzo realised that of course Andrew's mother would find out, because the teen appeared to only be trained in masking his emotions and feelings in front of his strict father. “Did you make sure to make the pot of tea like I said?” Arianna voiced when Andrew was within ear range now, she not wanting her son to catch on with what she had been speaking to Lorenzo about.

“Of course.” The dusky blonde placed the tray down, making his way over to the lounge that Lorenzo was sitting on, almost seemingly like he were about to grab the warlock's hand, and sit down, but he stopped quickly and made up for his slight mistake by taking Lorenzo's half empty teacup and filled it up. Andrew, this time, sat back down next to his mother. 

Arianna hid her knowing smile behind her cup as she flicked her gaze over to Lorenzo, their eyes meeting for but a moment, before she murmured for Andrew to have another slice of tarta de santiago because he needed fattening up.

“I'm a shadowhunter mum, I need to stay fit.”

“Well...”

“But I can always do an extra set of squats tomorrow for another slice.” The teen grinned as he picked up another piece. His mum's cooking was famous in this neighbourhood. He remembered that when he was a kid. Plus it did taste amazing.

“So, Andrew darling, any _other_ news you wish to tell me?” Lorenzo shifted his gaze to the teens mother as she held a knowing smile on her lips, as though waiting for her son to just hurry up and come clean with her about his relationship with the very man sitting across from them.

“No, why do you ask?” Andrew finally polished off his second slice of almond cake and seriously couldn't fit anymore in. He'd missed his mother's cooking over the years. He hoped to be able to take a small bag of treats back to Lorenzo's and share them with the boys tomorrow. 

Whilst musing over his thoughts, the teen completely missed the way his mother was acting right now. 

Not that anything more could be thought of on that, when suddenly, the tranquillity between the three of them was interrupted when a voice called out, back down the hallway (and down the stairs) near the front door. It had Arianna placing down her own cup as she rose to her feet.

“Looks like your father is home, even though I wasn't expecting him tonight.” Both Lorenzo and Arianna watched Andrew become a little stiff at this news. She let out a sigh as she bent down, placing her lips to her sweet boys cheek. “Remember baby boy, I will always be on your side.” Andrew didn't know why she had said that and watched his mother leave the family room.

“Your mother is like you.” Andrew jerked his eyes over to Lorenzo now that they were alone for a moment. “She has a very gentle and accepting soul, just like you.” Andrew didn't know why the man had said that and he couldn't ask when he heard not only his parents voice, but the voice of another coming towards the family room. He turned in his seated position, pretty much jumping to his feet when a young woman was directed into the room first.

“Sarah!” Andrew voiced, the surprise as clear as day, and Lorenzo arched an eyebrow as he recognised it as the young girl who had held Andrew's hand for a few seconds back at the institute awhile ago. He also recalled this being the same girl Andrew lost his virginity to. “What are you doing here?” Both warlock and nephilim could see the apology written on her face as behind her, in walked Andrew's father and not far from him was Arianna picking up the rear.

“It has been quite sometime since you last saw your fiancé Andrew. I figured we should have dinner together, since Sarah will become part of the family soon.” Lorenzo couldn't help but cough a little as he was taking a sip of his tea, not at all prepared for that reality check! Never mind the fact it was well past what would be considered as 'dinnertime' since it was around 11pm now. Of course his slight noise had all occupants in the home finally paying attention to the fact he was here as well. “High Warlock Rey, what are you doing here?” Alistair couldn't keep the confusion from his voice. Andrew was also looking at Lorenzo, worry clearly on his face (inclusive of a silent apology) since the warlock now knew what Andrew hadn't had a chance to discuss with him about his relationship with the young woman standing in the room looking all types of awkward.

“Andrew just stopped by to say hello and fill me in on his exciting news of becoming the Nephilim Liaison Officer for our new High Warlock and just before they could leave, High Warlock Rey became a little under the weather and with my nursing background, Andrew asked me to look him over.” Alistair shifted his attention to his smiling wife. “I was able to assess him and give him a clean bill of health, but it seemed a little rude to just chase him out so I asked him to stay for tea. 

“I see...”

“Alistair, he is our High Warlock and we should be welcoming him into our lives since he will be protecting our city and all its people. Right Andrew?”

“Y-Yes...”

“Um, thank you for the invite of dinner Sir, but as I tried telling you before, I have already eaten and I really should be getting back to the Institute.” Sarah softly voiced. “I really would like to brush up on my archery before retiring for the evening. I've to take over the morning class since the main instructor is in London for half the day.”

“Andrew will take that class with you.” Lorenzo gave the dusky blonde a quick look as his eyebrows were furrowed at how his father seemed to assume that he'd drop his schedule just like that.

“Father...” At the slight narrowed look from Alistair, Andrew cleared his throat. “Sir, my schedule tomorrow is...”

“That isn't necessary Sir.” Lorenzo's eyes locked with Sarah's and he immediately saw the apology within her kind gaze, she already figuring out something was between him and Andrew too. Perhaps it just wasn't mother's intuition, but just woman's intuition? “I can handle the class on my own. I have done it before.” Lorenzo was glad Andrew had someone like her in his life, outside the Lightwood's, even if them being betrothed was a shock to him. He understood that she would protect Andrew and didn't seem to have a prejudice bone in her body after having read the clear attraction between him and her supposed fiancé.

“Andrew will attend the class with you Sarah, he was one of the best in archery in New York. He'll offer valuable insight to the group.”

“How do you know that?” Andrew questioned as his parents and Sarah made their way over to the lounges. The dusky blonde was clearly on high alert now, his previous jovial behaviour all but gone. It made Lorenzo frown that Andrew couldn't be himself in front of his parent, in front of one of the very people who was meant to keep him safe and loved no matter what.

“Robert always gave us updates on how you were progressing through your studies and training as a shadowhunter.” Arianna voiced, a tender and proud smile on her face that made Lorenzo think of his own mother. “You were always such a good student, very attentive in everything you did. Robert said you were second in archery, right behind Alec.” That made Lorenzo arch an eyebrow as he had no idea the teen was that good with the bow. Being High Warlock of Brooklyn for ten years, he had heard whispers regarding Robert's eldest and his advanced and superior skills with the bow. They almost seemed legendary the way people spoke about the boy. So for Andrew to be second...

“I shifted my weapon of choice to knives and haven't done archery in three years.”

“Why?” Alistair appeared quite displeased at this news. “How come we weren't told of this?” Lorenzo saw the tiny frown on Andrew's lips form.

“My weapon of choice is just that, mine. Every shadowhunter has the free will to choose their desired weapon.” The warlock caught the narrowed look from Alistair. He knew the man seemed to be fighting an inner battle to perhaps punish Andrew for speaking out of term in his books. Whether that was verbal or physical, Lorenzo wasn't sure what may come of it. However, any form would not be condoned by him at all and Alistair Underhill would want to choose his next words carefully or else Lorenzo may do something he might likely _not_ regret. “Izzy is practically a weapons master in New York and she is the best at assisting shadowhunters in choosing their desired weapon. She helped me shift to knives and I made them my speciality.” Lorenzo's eyes shifted to the weapons belt on his boyfriend which had around eight knives strapped to it. There was even a special spot for the blade and holster that he had gifted him. The other one he gifted, the aegis, remained locked away. For obvious reasons. 

“Andrew...”

“I'm very proficient with knives.” Andrew stubbornly voiced, not backing down. “I'm proud to have them as my weapon of choice. Uncle Robert was a knives specialist when he started out as a shadowhunter.”

“Archery is a true gentleman's weapon of choice Andrew. You should get back into it as knives are just barbaric.” Lorenzo watched the dusky blonde close his eyes, clearly taking in some deep breaths to keep calm. Lorenzo was a little concerned for his boyfriend and saw the same concern displayed by Arianna and Sarah. Clearly they knew how disapproving Alistair appeared to be about the various choices Andrew had made over the years. What Lorenzo found a little shocking was how open Alistair was being in his disapproval. Perhaps he didn't think he was important enough to meddle in his family and nephilim affairs. 

“Sir, whether you approve of my use of weaponry or not, it doesn't matter.”

“Andrew...” All parties in the room heard the warning in Alistair's stone cold voice. Andrew needed to tread carefully with whatever he was about to say next.

“I can no longer wield the bow.” All attention was now on Andrew, Lorenzo's dark eyes shifting to Sarah's hand which gave his boyfriend a gentle squeeze on the shoulder to comfort him. He knew he couldn't be the one to do it and that didn't sit right with him, but he was the oldest here and he would show his maturity. Light blue eyes quickly glanced his way before they shifted back to his parents. “I suffered an injury which has never healed properly and has affected my ability to draw a bow.”

“When?” Both his parents asked, his father's voice being a lot more demanding then his mother's.

“When I was 12. I suffered for two years in silence until Alec caught me struggling and taking some medication. He dragged me to the infirmary where they performed multiple tests and scans.”

“Oh Andrew...” Arianna began but was cut off by Alistair as he placed up a hand to halt her clear worry for her son.

“Explain.” The Head Shadowhunter demanded, not caring they were in mixed company.

“It was discovered I had multiple injuries in my right shoulder, arm, wrist, hand and fingers. No surgery will repair the damage done. These days it doesn't hurt as much because I have stronger medication I take every day for my injuries.” Andrew was never good at keeping secrets. He'd only been able to do so for this long because his parents didn't live in the same city as him. As for Lorenzo, he had caught Andrew popping some pills every now and then but he never bothered to ask him about it. He was not the teens keeper and whatever he'd been taking was not affecting his vision or speech patterns, since he's seen what they were, so Lorenzo never bothered to bring it up. Now he knew what the medication was for and wondered if any of the sexual positions he'd placed Andrew in had ever been strenuous on him.

“We should have been informed of this. Robert should have told me. I left you with him.” Andrew's eyebrows furrowed and Lorenzo took notice of how his hands fisted in his lap.

“Uncle Robert does not know what happened to me.”

“What?”

“If I could have hidden this for the rest of my life, I would have.” Andrew honestly and bravely voiced. “When Alec found out, and that I kept it hidden from him all that time, he didn't talk to me for a month after that. That entire month was worse then my struggle of two years.” Andrew only felt shame for keeping it from Alec, knowing he'll never forget the look of hurt that flashed through those pretty blue eyes of his. When Alec finally had that month to himself, finally deciding to accept his thousand apologies, the dark haired teen stayed with Andrew through all his gruelling tests and scans, all the while lecturing him on never to keep secrets from him again, because he was Andrew's big brother and he loved and cared about his wellbeing. Andrew would never admit it, but as he laid there whilst the CT Scan drifted over his entire body, tears slipped from his eyes as he mumbled apologies to Alec over and over again. The older boy was on the other side of the thick glass along with the medical specialist. When the scan was over and Andrew left the room, Alec was out in the hallway waiting for him and wrapped him up in one of his big bear hugs muttering comforting words into the dusky blondes ear as Andrew cried that day. 

“Why did you get injured?” Andrew jerked back into the present at his father's commanding voice.

“I went out on a patrol.”

“At twelve!?!” Alistair exploded and Lorenzo watched Andrew flinch. The warlock felt his hand clench into a fist, ready to let his magic fly if Alistair got any more intense around his sweet boy. Granted he too was surprised to hear that, since he knew shadowhunters did not go on active duty until they were 15, but the way Andrew's father was reacting seemed to be putting his darling nephilim on edge and Lorenzo did not like that at all. Andrew was already wired as it was with his father interrupting their lovely time together with his mother.

“Not officially.” Andrew quickly blurted out. “We were kids and we snuck out of the Institute because we thought we were indestructible. We got cocky and then we actually stumbled upon some rogue downworlders and...” The teen began to babble.

“Downworlders...” Lorenzo was no fool to hear the disdain in Alistair's voice. “They should know their place.” He was a little surprised to see embarrassment on Arianna's face at the way her husband was being, her head bowed, almost seemingly like she were offering him an apology for how her husband was being. Sarah didn't look much better and then...

“Enough!” Andrew shot to his feet, all eyes on him as his hands were fisted at his sides. Actually, one hand was on his weapons belt, right over the handle of the blade that Lorenzo had gifted the teen, twitching away as though Andrew was debating on whether he would actually unsheathe it! “Stop stereotyping that all downworlders are bad or beneath us nephilim!” Alistair gazed up from his seated position at his livid son whilst Sarah's eyes were wide, just like Arianna's, as they both had clearly never seen Andrew talk like that to his father.

“Andrew, its fine.” Lorenzo gently broke into the beginning of the argument, trying to keep things calm.

“No it isn't!” The dusky blonde snapped, Lorenzo arching an eyebrow at his hot headed adorable boyfriend flipping out on his father, and in turn also snapping at him for not being upset right now. He tried not to grin. “I'm sick of nephilim treating you and other downworlders like Magnus as though you're a hindrance or a disease. There is nothing wrong with you and quite frankly if it weren't for the warlocks being on our side during that last battle, we'd probably all be dead or disgusting Circle members!” Andrew voiced the last part in disdain, completely missing the arched eyebrow from his father, seemingly surprised and intrigued about how his own son knew of The Circle. 

Lorenzo for his part in all of this felt his heart flutter for the dear nephilim once more jumping to his rescue. 

“Nephilim and Warlocks have always had a tricky relationship Andrew.” Lorenzo voiced gently. He wasn't defending nephilim that's for sure, especially with what had happened in his 350+ years, let alone what he had witnessed during that time too. Only angels knew what Magnus had endured since he was more then three centuries his senior and all.

“Well we shouldn't!” Andrew snapped crankily. “You know what, lets go.” Andrew moved around the coffee table and pulled Lorenzo up, the older man taken aback with Andrew's outburst and behaviour as the dusky blonde was currently pulling him away from his parents and Sarah. “We won't be staying any longer!” The teen snapped.

“Andrew!” Arianna gasped out, wanting more time with her son, but again was denied from saying anything more as Alistair shot to his feet, his momentary shock at Andrew back chatting him now gone.

“Boy, you better listen to me and...”

“No!” Andrew's eyes narrowed dangerously at his father. “Until you wholeheartedly apologise to Lorenzo, for your toxic words, we've nothing to discuss.” Andrew pulled Lorenzo towards the door, ready to storm down the hallway and leave his childhood home, but shifted back around to stare blatantly at his father. “You are not fit to be Head of an Institute and I will make note of this.”

“What!?!” Alistair barked aloud, taken aback that his own son appeared to be writing some sort of report on him without his knowledge and say so! 

“I'm ashamed to call you family.”

“Andrew!” His mother gasped aloud as she shot to her feet and watched her baby boy, her only child, stalk out of their home with their High Warlock in toe, the door slamming shut as it echoed back up the stairs. 

Poor Sarah sat awkwardly in a chair, eyes flicking between the distraught looking Arianna and a fuming Alistair.

#

Outside, on the quiet residential street, Andrew was seething, literally shaking as he pretty much dragged Lorenzo down the footpath. He'd been so angry he hadn't been able to get treats for the boys and he hadn't even gotten their jackets from the hall closet, but at a snap of fingers, not that Andrew was paying attention, had them resting over Lorenzo's free arm which wasn't being pulled by the dusky blonde.

“Stupid, stubborn, derogatory bastard!” Andrew muttered aloud, cheeks puffed out and slightly red. To Lorenzo, the dear boy was the most beautiful and adorable being at the same time, even in this state.

“Andrew...” The young nephilim jerked to a stop, angry tears in his eyes as he gazed up at Lorenzo. “I'm alright. It is nothing I haven't heard before.” It truly was like water off a ducks back these days for the warlock.

“You shouldn't have to hear anything like that at all!” Andrew passionately shouted. “And I certainly don't want it coming from someone related to me!” The teen emotionally confessed as Lorenzo brushed a stubborn tear away from the corner of his eye before it could roll down his cheek. Lorenzo snapped his fingers, his jacket now on and he silently helped Andrew into his own. The evening was quite cool and he would hate for the darling shadowhunter to catch a cold. “I don't want you thinking I will be like him! Or other close-minded nephilim for that matter too!” Andrew implored, one hand lifting up to wrap around one of Lorenzo's wrists as the warlock had his hands resting gently on his shoulders right now.

“Never going to happen.” Lorenzo gently mumbled back.

“How do you know?” The pout was endearing.

“You, my darling shadowhunter, have a beautiful soul. And a heart of gold too.” Lorenzo placed his palm against Andrew's chest to feel it thundering beneath his cotton muscle shirt. “Plus, the moment it finally hit me, even though I should have known from the get go, was listening to you defend me to your father back there. Aside from my own mother, and Magnus, no one has defended me like that.”

“R-Really?” Andrew's breaths were short and sharp, small puffs of condensation filling the air as there had been quite a temperature drop. Plus, Lorenzo was stepping closer, shifting into his personal space and making butterflies flutter in his belly.

“In fact, you are the first nephilim to do so.” Andrew's mouth dropped open. “There truly is no one else in the world for me but you.” Lorenzo brushed his thumb over one of Andrew's high cheekbones.

“What...” The shadowhunter licked his lips. “What does that even mean?” Those light blue eyes were practically begging him for clear answers.

“It means there will never be anyone else in my life. Only you.” The teens eyes went wide as Lorenzo's melodious voice consumed him. “To put it simply and more bluntly, I want you with me.” Lorenzo gifted him with a small smile. “Always.”

“Wh-What?” It appeared his dear sweet boy had lost the ability to understand what he was saying and possibly even the ability to speak too. That is what made the teen even cuter to Lorenzo. There really was no time like the present to truly unleash what this darling shadowhunter meant to him.

“I love you Andrew.” He listened to the teen suck in a breath at hearing his confession in the still of the night. Lorenzo fluttered his fingers down Andrew's blushing cheek before shifting up to flick another tear from the corner of his eyes, the shadowhunter completely overwhelmed. “My sweet, protective, angel.” Andrew chewed on his trembling lip whilst unable to break eye contact with the handsome warlock before him. “I hope you feel the same about me, or at least will think it over?” That seemed to knock Andrew from his thoughts as he wrapped his arms around Lorenzo's neck, planting his lips against his own as he kissed his boyfriend for everything he was worth under the streetlight. 

Lorenzo held him tight, reciprocating the endearing and rather urgent kisses with a passion that set Andrew on fire as the teen pulled the tie from Lorenzo's hair to run his fingers urgently through the soft strands.

“Gods, I need you...” Andrew murmured against Lorenzo's lips, licking boldly into his mouth, completely consumed within the moment and not at all caring or paying attention to their surroundings. “So bad...” Andrew breathlessly confessed. His body was practically on fire at Lorenzo's confession. 

Said warlock was no better as he pulled his boyfriend flush against him, their cocks rubbing and hardening rather quickly as Lorenzo devoured Andrew's mouth once more, overpowering the shadowhunter in seconds as he moaned delightfully, knees weak as he clung to his warlock.

In the heat of the moment, both men did not notice, for they were drowning in each other, as someone was watching them from the shadows. The onlooker observed a portal form at the twirl and flick of Lorenzo's wrist and fingers and then the warlock was pulling the eager shadowhunter through the portal, still ravishing the teen with possessive kisses down his neck.

As the portal closed, and the street went dark, the onlooker broke cover.

Alistair Underhill stood on the deserted street, a stone cold expression on his face as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts as his finger hovered over... 

_V. Morgenstern_

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Changing Times  
By Shin Sankai

#

_Gods, I need you..._

The portal landed Lorenzo and Andrew right into the bedroom, Andrew gasping as he was slammed a little hard up against the wall. It took the very breath out of him, though he didn't care much when Lorenzo was all up in his personal space and he was more then happy to crawl up his warlock's taut body, clinging to him, legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders.

“Take me...” Andrew implored with infinite desire practically oozing from his pores. After all, the teen was practically on fire at Lorenzo's declaration of love. By the angel, how did he get so lucky?

“Oh I intend to.” Lorenzo uttered lowly and passionately and afterwards he attacked Andrew's neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh until it bruised. When he pulled away, listening to Andrew's little panting breaths as his light blue eyes were half lidded, head tilted back and to the side, offering him a wonderful view of his marked pale neck, a grin formed on the older man's lips which had Andrew's cock hardening in his jeans. “Mine...” The very claim had a shiver running down the teens spine.

“Then take me, mi amor.” Andrew dared, using Lorenzo's endearment back at him, and for a split second the shadowhunter was sure he saw scales form on his boyfriend's neck before they disappeared in a blink of an eye. Was he possibly testing Lorenzo's control, which also included keeping his glamour in place?

Andrew's heart thundered away as Lorenzo pulled him over towards the marble fireplace, a snap of fingers had the logs bursting into flames, a warmth and glow illuminating them splendidly. The teen was sure he had a silly grin on his face as Lorenzo traced some fingers down the side of his cheek, moving under his chin and making him tilt up as Lorenzo's lips drew agonisingly slowly towards his own.

“You continuously take my breath away.” Andrew's cheeks turned pink at the clear compliment and admiration, his own breath stuttering a little when Lorenzo's began to offer him peppered kisses.

“You do the same for me.” Andrew confessed and Lorenzo grinned at.

His warlock took his sweet ass time in removing him of his clothing, doing so without using his magic which Andrew was sure heightened the intimacy levels between them even more. Whilst Lorenzo was rather desperate to have his shadowhunter as many times as he could have him this evening, the act of undressing him by hand was so utterly sensual and romantic, he couldn't resist doing it.

By the time Andrew was finally naked, he was literally shaking with desire as he loomed over the boy as he was now sprawled on his back, on the rug in front of the fireplace, his pale and rune covered skin glowing in the firelight. It was utterly mesmerising.

“Lorenzo... Please...” That was all Andrew could say as his senses went into overdrive and he lost the ability to speak when Lorenzo started kissing his naked flesh, starting from his very feet. It was like the warlock was worshipping him from the bottom up, pressing kisses to every inch of his skin, ensuring not a single bit was left without being kissed or touched in some way by the warlock. 

Andrew didn't even know how long the kissing, the sucking, the caressing went on for as the master bedroom filled with his passionate cries, his unembarrassed begging of Lorenzo to hurry up and have his way with him. His cock was literaaly at bursting point.

When Lorenzo finally entered him, Andrew was literally brought to tears, their lovemaking never having been this slow before. It was so tender, so gentle, so overwhelmingly sweet that the teen couldn't help but show his feelings and emotions as he gazed up at his wonderful boyfriend. The look on his handsome warlock's face stole his very breath, never mind the way he glided smoothly and slowly in and out of him, making him gasp and moan when he hit his prostate dead on, staying pressed up within him longer then usual and making Andrew shake.

“Are you alright?” Andrew's heavy lidded eyes peeled open, unaware he's even closed them as he licked his suddenly dry lips as he gazed up at Lorenzo, one shaky hand reaching up to cup the side of his face. The teen couldn't form words as his boyfriend sunk into him to the very hilt, face tilting down as he caressed his lips softly. Feelings bubbled up within his chest and Andrew could no longer keep them hidden.

“I love you.” Lorenzo immediately ceased his movements, blinking down at Andrew.

“You do?” This was the first time Andrew was saying it after all. He waited with baited breath, never having felt so overwhelmed then he was right now as he needed the confirmation.

“More then anything.” Andrew proclaimed passionately and Lorenzo pulled slightly out, delighting in the way Andrew's hole didn't seem to want him to leave as he clenched against his length, silently begging him to stay. The feel, the clear desire washing over Andrew's pretty face, it had the warlock driving in a little harder then he had been going all evening, making his sweet nephilim cry out.

“Did I hurt you?” Lorenzo softly asked, pausing in upping the force and drive of his movements since he was desperate to make his boyfriend fall apart, but now knowing Andrew had muscle and movement issues of his right side, he became more conscious and cautious all of a sudden. Andrew shook his head vehemently, even as a lone tear escaped one of his eyes. “You sure?”

“I love it. Love you. So much.” The teen emotionally voiced, grinding and rolling his hips for emphasis.

“Mi amor...” Lorenzo bent down, coaxing Andrew into a sensual and slow kiss that probably had the teens toes curling at its sweetness.

That was how the night drew on, shifting into the early hours of the morning as Lorenzo made slow, sweet love to his gasping and moaning boyfriend, rocking gloriously within him and making sure to hit his over sensitive prostate dead on. They had started out with Andrew loosing his mind beneath him, crying out his release and scrapping his fingernails down his shoulders and back. Lorenzo didn't mind, he loved Andrew staking his own claim on him in such a way. 

As they came down from their combined high, Lorenzo asked if Andrew wanted to go to bed, but his darling, and very horny boy, insisted he let him up, which he did, but they didn't go far as Lorenzo ended up sitting on the settee, right on the edge with his legs spread apart and Andrew was between them, licking and sucking his cock like he were a dying man. His balls were squeezed every now and then, but it wasn't a stimulation that was getting him off and instantly Lorenzo knew Andrew was doing this because perhaps the dear boy just loved the weight and feel of his cock resting in his mouth without wanting to make him cum so quickly. 

The moan was confirmation enough for him as his eyes shifted from the crackling logs to gaze down at the bliss on Andrew's sweet face, never mind the fact one of Andrew's own hands was stroking his own cock, in time with his slow bobbing, to full hardness once more.

“Andrew, darling, get up on your knees.” Lorenzo implored gently. It wasn't an order. Not just yet as he gave the teen several moments to clear the haze from his brain and make sense of his request. About a minute in, Andrew finally pulled away from his cock, it glowing in the light, covered in Andrew's spit. Lorenzo grinned as Andrew couldn't take his eyes away from it, even as he was now sitting up on his knees, hands resting on his own thighs for additional balance. “Do you want me in your mouth...” Andrew gasped, eyes going wide when suddenly three fingers rammed into his oozing and throbbing hole, still smeared with Lorenzo's cum. “Or back in here.”

“Y-You choose.” Andrew could not. He'd take Lorenzo anyway he could.

“On your feet.” That took more effort then Andrew realised as he staggered to his wobbly legs, with Lorenzo's fingers still jammed within him too. “Let me get you ready.” Andrew wanted to tell his boyfriend he was already more then ready, but he cried out when Lorenzo suddenly leaned forward, swallowing his cock into his mouth and those three glorious fingers were thrusting in and out of him too. He jerked and shuddered, mewled and whined, as the warlock worked him over.

“Please... Gods please...” Andrew begged, so close to bursting when tortuously, Lorenzo pulled away from his cock with a lewd popping sound. He was truly at bursting point as Lorenzo licked his lips clean of the smear of his own cum on them. When Andrew was turned around, butterflies scattered in his belly. Lorenzo took hold of his hips, shifting him backwards and towards his lap, a gentle tug was enough to have Andrew lowering himself into his warlock's lap, gasping in delight when his warlock's fat and very hard cock slide home within him. Andrew shook at the effects as Lorenzo pulled up his legs, pretty much wrapping his arms around them as he drew them to Andrew's chest, folding him up nice and neat.

“Does this hurt?”

“N-No...” Even if it did, Andrew wasn't paying attention, because Lorenzo's cock drove further up within him, snug against his pulsing prostate. It had pre-cum dribbling from his own trapped cock.

“I want you to hold your own legs for me.” Lorenzo ordered and Andrew obediently gripped the back of his knees, keeping himself in place for his warlock who took firm grip of his hips, keeping him in place too. Magic filled the air as Lorenzo upped his own strength as he began to pull Andrew off his rock hard cock, delighting in his boyfriend's groan and the clenching of his hole before slamming Andrew back down on himself, his own hips surging up and the dear boys stretched and puffy hole accommodated him each and every time.

“Angels!” Andrew cried out, pretty sure the entire neighbourhood could hear his screams as Lorenzo continuously impaled him over and over again as he shook and shuddered in this position. The teen was an utter mess, begging incoherently for the exquisite torture to be over so he could experience the best damn orgasm of his life.

“Mine...” Lorenzo growled out, shoving home inside Andrew and the teen saw white, black dots even forming as he ejaculated so much he was sure it hit the fireplace and various priceless ornaments around it. He'd have to inspect later, when he could actually move as all Andrew could fathom right now was Lorenzo pulsing inside his throbbing hole, filling him up and he was sure Lorenzo's cum was already oozing out, unable to stay trapped within him which did make him frown a little at. The teen heaved for breath, unable to keep hold of his legs any longer as they dangled over the side of Lorenzo's legs, toes barely touching the rug at their feet as he was slumped back into Lorenzo's heaving chest, head tilted back on his shoulder. “Are you alright, mi amor?” Andrew hummed at his boyfriend's question, unable to answer him as he practically floated in space after such a powerful climax. 

A snap of fingers and suddenly Andrew was all cleaned up, clothed in soft cotton pyjamas. He bit his bottom lip, not wanting to whine at not having Lorenzo pulsing inside of him and instead hummed as he was gently and sweetly picked up, cradled against Lorenzo's chest as his lovely warlock carted him to the man's bed. When his head hit the pillows, Andrew sighed in pure contentment as Lorenzo slid up behind him, spooning him.

“I love you.” Was the last thing the teen uttered before he dropped off to sleep.

#

(The next day, back in Brooklyn...)

Magnus opened his front door, blinking in surprise at the crumbled figure opposite his entrance. Immediately he felt conflicted. He wanted to remain angry, remain hurt at what Alec had thoughtlessly said, but the fact the dear boy was right there, curled up on his side, hugging his legs to his chest, a little bit of drool at the corner of his lips and a crease to his eyebrows, clearly showing he'd been there all night and had a restless sleep at that too, it tugged at his heartstrings. He'd been hurt before, had confrontations and arguments with many lovers, and they had all left him. Even when Alec was in the wrong and the boy probably knew it too, he had stayed, appearing like he wanted to talk about what happened last night, but also gave him the respect to leave him alone, at least for several hours. 

No one had ever stayed. Alec was the first.

“What am I to do with you?” Magnus mumbled to himself as his door clicked softly closed behind him, auto-locking, and he shifted over to the sleeping nephilim, crouching down as his hand went out to the teen.

Alec let out a cute groan when something fluttered through his hair. It felt like fingers caressing him. It was nice. Comforting even. It felt very familiar and something he never wanted to ever stop.

“Alexander...” That sensual voice, the sudden scent of sandalwood and sugar with a touch of musk and spice, thanks to a lovely cologne being worn, had Alec gasping out of his slumber.

“Magnus!” The teen shouted, said warlock blinking at the sheer panic in Alec's voice, let alone the look in his eyes. He immediately knew Alec thoroughly regretted his words from last night as he watched the shadowhunter scrambled to sit up, eyes blinking wide and slightly up at him. Magnus had never seen Alec look so vulnerable. Not even when they had first made love did the teen look so nervous and shaken as he did right now.

“Have you been out here all night?” He wanted to hear it. Needed to hear it.

“Yes.” Magnus thumbed away the tiny bit of dry drool from the corner of Alec's lips, the teen flushing as he rubbed his face with both hands, removing the sleep from his eyes in the process and then tried finger combing his messy hair to no avail. “I couldn't leave. Not without talking to you again.” Alec chewed on his lip as his eyes drifted down to his fisted hands in his lap. “That's if you ever want to talk to me again.” That had been some of the most painful words to get out, Alec's belly churning at the thought of he and Magnus parting ways on such bad terms. He'd never forgive himself if Magnus couldn't ever forgive him.

“Look at me.” Alec peaked through his messy bangs to gaze up at Magnus. "Please try not to say stuff like that about me or my past. It was very hurtful Alexander.” The shadowhunter bit his bottom lip. “Its very hard for me to open up like that. In fact, I don't talk about it at all with anyone. You are the first to hear about my past in almost a hundred years.” Magnus was a little taken aback as Alec's pretty blue eyes welled up suddenly. “Alexander...” He traced some fingers down his cheek.

“I'm sorry. So sorry.” Magnus let out a small sigh.

“Sweetheart, I know a lot of stuff is going on up here...” Magnus tapped the side of Alec's head. “...probably even in here too.” Magnus shifted his hand down to Alec's chest as he pressed his palm against his thundering heart. “Even so, I am not your punching bag.” He hadn't ever meant to make the dear nephilim feel so horrible that he was near tears, but he also needed Alec to understand that lashing out at people was not going to help. He'd been around for too long to get into slandering arguments. “If you ever want to talk, I'm more then happy to make time to talk about anything you need, believe me, I am, but only in a civil and respectful manner. I did not deserve what you said.” 

“I know Magnus. I'm so sorry. I...” Alec gulped down the lump in his throat as he closed his eyes, fearing he may very well cry right now. “Nothing I say can make it better, just know that I never meant to hurt you. I've never had anyone who wants to listen to my thoughts before and for some stupid reason I ended up being like that.”

“You haven't?” Alec shook his head.

“I know I have my siblings, but I'm there for them, not the other way around. I know they'd probably hit me for saying that, because they would stand beside me, and listen to me, but I was always taught never to show weakness in front of anyone, including them, and was always told that as the big brother it is my job to keep them safe, keep them protected and be there for them no matter what. I've never lost myself the way I did with you because I've never felt like I had anything to fight for personally.” Alec glanced up at Magnus once more. “I've never had anyone all to myself before. I'm sorry you are seeing so many ugly sides to me. Its truly disgusting.”

“Oh Alec...” Magnus tilted the teens head up as the boy clearly had been mentally beating himself up over what he'd said the entire night. “I am glad I am getting to see all sides of you, because you should never hide how you are feeling.”

“But...”

“You shouldn't lash out either.” Alec flushed in shame. “Last night is something to learn from alright?” Alec nodded his head. “And also, you are not ugly Alexander.” Those blue eyes fluttered closed. “Just remember, words can hurt. Believe me, I know.” The teen glanced up once more. 

“I'm sorry...” Magnus gazed for a full minute at Alec. The boy's eyes were glassy, his cheeks were flushed, there was clear bags under his eyes and an adorable frown on his lips. Seriously, how could one stay angry at that face?

“How about we move past it?” Alec nodded his head multiple times, relief flooding him at Magnus' words. They were so what he was hoping for. Silently begging for. He was even sure he prayed for it during his fitful sleep. “From now on, when you get all riled up and feel like you are about to burst and can't talk because you might just blurt out things you cannot take back in your frustration and anger, how about you go straight to the training room and blow off steam there until you calm down?”

“Training room?”

“I couldn't sleep much last night, my head was filled with too much, and so I built you a room to take out your extra energy on and then afterwards you will come to me and we'll talk it all over until everything makes as much sense as possible for you.” Alec's mouth dropped open as Magnus' words sunk in. 

“You...built me a training room?”

“I can also use it too. Maybe one day we can even train together. I am quite good at hand to hand combat and other various martial arts which I have learned over the centuries.”

“I...I don't know what to say.”

“I know what its like to have too much going on in your head. I've been there, but I've had centuries to learn from it all in order to better myself. I do have to remind myself how young you are.”

“I also don't have centuries...” Alec mumbled under his breath, forgetting that Magnus had super hearing and the warlock frowned at that.

“Listen,” Alec shifted his gaze to look up at Magnus. “We may not be able to get everything off your chest, but I'll try my best to help you make sense of it all, accept it all and move on without it dragging you down. How's that?” Alec scrambled up to his knees, pretty much launching himself into Magnus' arms as he shoved his face into his neck, breathing the beautiful warlock in and practically felt euphoric when the warlock gently wrapped his arms around him. 

“I'm so glad you're my boyfriend.” Alec froze at his blurted confession, face slightly red as he boldly presumed Magnus was still his. Said warlock gently pulled him to be at arms length. 

“Do you mean that? Do you want to be with me?”

“I do.” Alec gulped. “I'm so sorry I'm so stupid and heartless and so inexperienced. I know you deserve so much better then someone like me, but I don't want to break up and I...” Alec stopped when Magnus placed his index finger against his lips. Magnus didn't like how lowly Alec thought of himself, but for now would glance over that.

“You are sure you want me as your boyfriend?” 

“Yes.”

“I cannot be a secret Alexander. I won't rush you into telling the world about me, but if someone asks, I hope you would be truthful with them, regardless of who they are.”

“Magnus...”

“Of course, if whoever is confronting you is being hostile, then you protect yourself at all cost. I don't want anything happening to you, especially if it has anything to do with being with me.” Alec practically melted at those words until what Magnus said previously hit him hard and fast.

“Have you been kept a secret before?”

“I have, more times then I'd like to admit too, and its a shitty feeling.”

“Magnus...”

“They were all ashamed of me because of my demonic blood. I promised them I would protect them, that I would stand beside them, but they all ran away, disgraced they even dated me, let alone associated with me.” Alec's heart broke at that.

“I'm not ashamed.” Alec gazed at Magnus, the truth held in his pretty blue orbs. “I was finally truthful with mum and dad, even if it all ended up being a misunderstanding, but I don't regret what I said to them.”

“Alexander...”

“But I am afraid.” Alec was never good at admitting to his weaknesses or his fears, but Magnus deserved to know.

“Afraid of what exactly?”

“What might happen to you.”

“Me?”

“Because once word gets back to the Clave, they will immediately think you tricked me somehow. Your the downworlder and a powerful warlock with magic that may manipulate my thoughts. Twist my feelings to your advantage.”

“Do you think I have done that?”

“No. Never. You are not that kind of person Magnus.” Alec gazed up into Magnus' warm brown eyes, placing a hand over Magnus' which was still resting against his chest. “My father would never befriend someone like that and I would never fall for someone like that either.”

“So you've fallen for me, huh?” Alec's face reddened at his slip of the tongue and clearly heard Magnus' teasing tone.

“I...um...” The teen really didn't know what to say because he was sure he'd probably put his foot in his mouth again and maybe scare Magnus off.

“I will ask you one last time Alexander.” Magnus took hold of Alec's slightly shaking hands. “Do you want to be with me?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” 

“Good?” 

“I want to be with you too.” Magnus watched a wondrous smile shift over Alec's very kissable lips. “We're not breaking up.” Those were some of the best words the shadowhunter had heard as Alec's lips desperately fell over Magnus', trying to portray all his feelings into that one kiss without saying three little words that might complicate things even more. The teen groaned when one of Magnus' hands flew to the back of his head, keeping him just where his warlock liked him, he jolting a little in his kneeling position when Magnus' tongue licked deliciously into his mouth, his boyfriend taking over the kiss and sending a bolt of electricity down to Alec's groin.

Unfortunately, buzzing on his phone had him pulling away, gasping out of the heated lip-lock and trying not to groan in desire as Magnus licked his lips like he were savouring the taste of him! He so wanted to dive back into many more kisses with Magnus, but the vibration of his phone was rather distracting.

“Get it, I'm not going anywhere.” Alec pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, tapping into the message from Izzy and immediately frowned.

“What is it?” Magnus felt the teen go rigid. 

“Izzy was scanning the system, one of her hacking programs found an investigation file currently open and its all on our Institute.” Alec was still scanning over the coded message Izzy had sent him. Long ago they had made up their own coding system for fun, but they hadn't used it in such a long time and Alec was rusty. “Oh no...” The teen mumbled. 

“What?” Magnus placed a hand under Alec's chin, shifting his worried blue eyes to look up at him. 

“Inquisitor Herondale has somehow found out about what's been going on.” 

“About you and me?” Magnus thought that would be awfully fast unless for some odd reason Robert and Maryse betrayed their own son, which he doubted.

“No, about the unsanctioned missions we've been going on to try and help Jace with his memories and also the whole Clary situation.”

“You've clearly got a leak in the Institute.”

“We've got a traitor!” Alec spat out in utter anger, correcting Magnus' wording of the shadowhunter who was number one on his hit list right now. He quickly shot off a message back to Izzy and then turned his gaze back to his boyfriend. “I have to go. I'm so sorry stuff like this always gets in the way when we really need to talk more and I...” Alec paused as Magnus took his hand and also placed an index finger against his plump lips. 

“I'm coming with you.” 

“Y-You are?”

“I am the High Warlock and if something is happening to the Institute that I swore to protect whilst Robert and Maryse are in charge there, never mind the fact my _boyfriend_ also resides there, then yes, I am coming.” Alec's mouth dropped open again. “We're in this together and whatever Imogen has come for, we will see what comes of it, alright?” Alec jerked his head into a nod, lost for words right this moment. “Now, lets get you cleaned up and we'll portal over and try and make a plan of attack before she arrives.”

“B-But we don't know when she'll come.”

“Which is why there is a slight technical glitch on Alicante's portal right now.” Magnus pulled Alec and himself to their feet.

“What does that mean? Have you done something to the portal?”

“Who do you think created them and can manipulate them no matter where they are in the world?” Shock flashed across Alec's face. “I won't do it for long, playing with the power of permanent portals can be draining on my magic, but it can also raise suspicions too, so we've probably got a good twenty minutes.”

“You're amazing.” Alec voiced with clear adoration.

“Why thank you darling.” Magnus gave a wink. “Now, go have your shower. I can't have my shadowhunter looking so rumbled even if it is quite the delicious image.” Of course Alec blushed. He couldn't help it either when he leaned up and pressed his lips to Magnus' smiling ones. He peppered thankful kisses to Magnus' grinning lips before Alec abruptly broke the sweet moment.

“Jace!” Alec blurted out his brother and parabatai's name and Magnus immediately furrowed his eyebrows as he placed the shadowhunter at arms length. He was enjoying the cute kisses until the Golden Boy's name was voiced. “S-Sorry... Jace went out looking for Clary last night. She ran away from him, after having made a portal all her own, and he thought he may have found her on some grainy camera footage and he and Lydia headed off and I don't know if they've gotten back as Jace hasn't called me or given me any vibes through our bond and...” Magnus placed his finger against Alec's lips to cease his adorable rambling.

“We must talk more about this sudden reveal of Clary being able to create portals, but in the meantime, I will send him a fire message whilst you are in the shower. Wherever he is about the city, it will find him and alert him that his _grandmother_ may very well be out for his blood. He'll have two options: hide or come forward.” 

“Jace would never hide!” Alec voiced with much conviction.

“I know, but my place will be given to him as an option of refuge. I can easily make it disappear from sight, no one will be able to find it unless I let them see.” Alec was blown away again by the sheer power Magnus must have and also by the way the warlock would hide Jace if needs be. That his boyfriend would even do that, Alec didn't even know how to show his thanks. “He is your parabatai and he needs to be kept safe until we can figure out what to do and to keep Imogen away from him and Biscuit.”

“Magnus...”

“Anyway, as you say, Jace is not a runner, so although the option is there, I will also alert him that we are headed back to the Institute and if he wishes to join us, then he's to come back as soon as possible and make his way to your parents office. It won't be long and Imogen will march her way there and make her demands.”

“Jace will fight for justice, including his own, and I'll fight alongside him against any accusations made.” 

“I know you will.” Magnus cupped Alec's cheek for a moment before pushing him towards his front door. “Shower.” Magnus ordered as he snapped the door open and Alec flew inside to do just that, clean shadowhunter gear already in the bathroom for him as Magnus began his fire message alert to Jace.

#

(New York Institute)

When Alec and Magnus entered the old church, several eyes glanced at them or namely the fact that Alec was holding Magnus' hand and was pulling him through the Ops Centre and down the hallway towards his parents office. Magnus held a tiny little grin on his lips as the dear boy refused to let go of his hand when they walked up the steps of the old church.

'I'm not ashamed you're my boyfriend.' Alec proclaimed stubbornly and then entered the church. Alarms went off, but one look to see it was Alec with the High Warlock, they were shut off quickly. And then all eyes focused on the teen holding the downworlders hand as they breezed through the large open plan room. Alec almost dared anyone to say anything, but its not like there was all that much time to say something when the two of them were down the corridor and he was now knocking on his parents office.

A mumbled _enter_ had Alec taking in a deep breath as he walked into the office, Magnus not far behind him.

“Alec!” His parents and Izzy remarked at seeing him, all a little surprised (more so his parents) as their eyes focused on Magnus. Whilst the warlock closed the door, Izzy was out of her chair and striding over to her brother quick smart, winding her arms around his waist as she squeezed him tight. Of course Alec returned the embrace, placing a kiss to the top of Izzy's head.

“Are you alright?” Izzy softly asked, moving a little away so she could look up at Alec.

“Why?”

“You sounded a little upset on the phone last night, but I didn't want to push.” Alec glanced over his shoulder to look back at Magnus who stayed a little back, not wanting to interfere.

“I'm good.” Alec offered back. “We're good.”

“I'm so glad.” Alec's blue eyes finally drifted around the office, completely bypassing his parents as they locked onto the blonde in the room who was walking over towards him now.

“Lydia, where is Jace?” The blonde froze on the spot, bowing her head in shame.

“I'm sorry, I lost him half way through the stakeout.”

“Why didn't you call me?”

“I thought I could find him.”

“Have you been out on patrol all alone looking for Jace?” Alec voiced in alarm as the blonde nodded her head.

“I didn't want to disappoint you, so I’ve been looking for him all evening. You and Izzy trusted him with me and I...” She didn't get any further as Alec wrapped her up in a hug. 

“I'm just glad you are safe. You shouldn't have been out there on your own and Jace should have never left you so vulnerable and unprotected like that.”

“He was unprotected too.”

“I know, and he will be punished in severe training for that.”

“You're not mad?”

“Not at you.” Alec hoped Jace felt his angered and agitated vibes through their bond as he finally let go of Lydia. “Thank you for trying to stay with him all that time and also trying to scour the city looking for him.”

“Thanks Alec.”

“Perhaps its best you explain everything to us so we can get a handle on what to tell Inquisitor Herondale.” Robert's stern voice filled the space and Alec moved over to the lounges with Izzy and Lydia at his sides and Magnus covering his back.

“This is my fault.” Alec jerked his gaze behind him, looking incredulously at Magnus. “If I had not provided the option of giving back Jace's memories from the time Valentine had him, perhaps none of this would be happening.”

“Magnus...” Alec shifted over to his boyfriend, taking hold of his hands and not caring that his parents were looking on. “Clary still ended up in our lives and you did the right thing. Jace deserves to know what connection he has with her. We also need to know what role she is playing in all of this too. We need to figure out whether she is friend or foe.”

“Is it possible she could be the traitor?” Izzy piped up.

“I doubt it.” Alec voiced as he pulled Magnus over to the lounge and took a seat, right next to the warlock, not even flinching at the glare their joined hands were getting from his mother. “We've had leaks to Alicante that predate Clary's arrival.” Izzy nodded her head considering Clary was not there when they had rescued their father and Magnus months back.

“I believe she is mentioned in one of those case files you gave me last night.” Alec jerked his gaze up to his father.

“Really?”

“Two of the files are connected together. Its a murdered mother and son.” Alec's mouth dropped open. “In the unnamed mother's file, there is mention that not only did she have a son, but she also had a daughter. A daughter with red hair.” Robert let out a sigh. “Whilst there are many children with such features, a distinctive mark was mentioned in the file, three moles in the shape of a triangle were on her left arm, on her inner bicep.”

“Its Clary.” Izzy piped up. “I've seen them.”

“How were you able to decipher the files?” Alec watched Robert and Maryse glance at each other.

“It is an old code used by Circle members. The coding system changed every year, but I do remember that one.”

“How?”

“Your mother and I were recruited into The Circle.” All eyes widened and lips parted in shock. All except Magnus.

“You and mum were Circle members!?!” Izzy blew her top.

“No Isabelle.” Robert implored.

“Why should I believe you?” The young woman crossed her arms over her chest. “Especially when you've been keeping this a secret from us for clearly quite sometime.”

“It was to protect you. To keep you from ever being interrogated as it was best you knew nothing about the past.”

“You're father and I were ordered by the Clave Council to infiltrate, knowing we trained closely with Valentine back then and could hopefully fool him into thinking we thought like him and his psychotic ways. The Clave hoped we could bring him and the Circle down from the inside out, but we had to pull out and go into hiding in Alicante to keep ourselves safe.”

“Why?” Izzy demanded hotly.

“I found out I was pregnant with you Isabelle. We didn't want to risk loosing our little princess since I'd been quite unwell and I went to have scans at Robert's insistence and that is when we found out I was over four months along and that we were having a little girl.”

“I guess that's a good reason.” Alec nudged his grouchy sister.

“Was there anything else in the file that may hint at who Clary's mother actually was? Or even the name of the little boy?”

“I'm afraid not. It has been many years since I've laid eyes on such coding, but what I can tell you there are similarities in all the files.”

“Are you saying that The Circle possibly killed all of them?”

“I am.” Alec leaned back into the lounge, shoulder rubbing with Magnus' as he tried to take all this information in.

“Alright, so I get Inquisitor Herondale getting mad at us, if she suspects we stole the files from Archives without going through proper channels...”

“Borrowed...” Magnus muttered and Alec ignored him for now with a slight roll of his eyes which Izzy tried not to laugh at.

“Anyway, if that's her beef with us, then I'll take the fall for that and tell her I was suspicious of Clary from the beginning and hopefully that'll keep her attention off Jace for awhile. Why has she even set her sights on him anyway?”

“First of all, you will not be taking the fall for anything Alexander.” Magnus remarked rather defiantly. “Secondly, it might be possible she knows he is her grandson and is coming to claim him as her own and perhaps twist him to support her old school ways of nephilim being the superior race and all downworlders need to know their place and never shall their be equality amongst the races.” All eyes were blinking silently at him. “What?”

“You really do have something against Imogen don't you?”

“She was one of the young nephilim who grabbed the pitchforks and the torches and wanted to burn me at the stake, ambushing me at one of my country homes near Lake Pleasant. Imagine my surprise when I saw an army of nephilim trying to get through my wards when I hadn't done anything wrong and the fact was I hadn't slept in days as I was trying to save my dear sweet cabbage.” Alec's mouth dropped open.

“Serious?” Robert sometimes couldn't tell if Magnus was joking or not.

“I dealt with the warlock that sold me out to them.” Everyone knew exactly what that meant. “I guess what he failed to realise, when the nephilim army turned up, was the fact I wasn't alone. Ragnor had become quite ill and we were working tirelessly to find an antidote to his sudden illness and we had thought he might not make it, so whilst we took him to Lake Pleasant for the peace and tranquillity, we also continued to work around the clock to try and heal him.”

“We?” Alec gently asked, placing a hand on Magnus' thigh. 

“Cat, Dot, Tessa, Lorenzo and Raphael were with us. I wanted his last days, if they were going to be his last days, to be with the six that he felt closest too.” Magnus shook his head because that had been some seriously stressful days for all of them. “I am pleased to say we were lucky and he pulled through, which is why his 800th birthday celebration went on for weeks because we never thought he'd get to see it. Unfortunately for Imogen and the other nephilim, they were not so lucky. Many died that evening and she was one of few that ran away with her tail between her legs and multiple injuries. I don't believe she was ever allowed to go back out on active duty since then.”

“No wonder you and her have bad blood.” Magnus nodded at Robert's words.

“She started it.” That seemed a little childish, but it was true. “Since then, I made a promise to her that I would one day see her fall from grace so hard she'd never be able to see the light of day or carry an influential position within the nephilim race ever again.”

“Magnus...”

“That day is yet to come.” Magnus gave a small half grin to Alec. “Just so you know, I never break my promises.”

“Magnus, you cannot hurt the Inquisitor.” Brown eyes gazed up and over to Robert. “Hurting an influential member of the Clave could start a new war.”

“And hurting a Leader of the Down World won't?”

“That's not what I meant and you know it.”

“Whilst this is all important, what do we do about the Inquisitor and her desire to take Jace into custody? Surely she needs to provide actual evidence as to why she is doing this right?” Izzy asked.

“She's the Inquisitor, the only people she answers to is the higher Clave members. Perhaps she has convinced them somehow to bring him in?” Magnus offered up. He'd been around for a long time and knew how nephilim council worked even if they thought he didn't.

“Then perhaps I best see if Jia knows anything.” Maryse rose from her chair, as though ready to head for her husbands desk and to the phone to make a call when the office door swung open. A puffing young shadowhunter made their presence known.

“Sir, apologies, but Inquisitor Herondale insists on barging in and...” Time was up.

“Let her in.”

“Yes Sir.” The young woman turned around, nearly being pushed out the way as Imogen and a handful of Alicante's finest shadowhunters walked in.

“Inquisitor Herondale, do come in.” Robert dryly but respectfully voiced as he stood up and made his way over to the older woman. Magnus in all of this was quick to magic away the files that were open on the coffee table before he rose to his full height, with Alec, Izzy and Lydia following suit.

“Magnus Bane.” Imogen's eyes locked onto him instantly and any fool would have heard the disdain in her voice.

“Imogen, how lovely to see you.” Her eyes narrowed. Magnus was not scared. If she wasn't going to show him the respect and decency in referring to him by the title he had earned, he was definitely not returning the gesture, even knowing she didn't earn hers at all. There were far more skilled and better shadowhunters in his mind then Imogen Herondale.

“Where is Jace Lightwood and the girl known as Clary?” 

“Why?” Izzy placed her hand against Alec's forearm. “What do you want with my parabatai?” He couldn't care less for Clary in all of this. All that mattered to Alec right now was Jace.

“Do you know where they both are or even one of them?”

“Tell me what you are wanting Jace for and I might tell you.”

“Alec, enough!” Incredulous blue orbs turned to older ones. “Inquisitor Herondale, please forgive Alec's outburst. You know how protective parabatai are of each other.”

“Parabatai can be broken.”

“What do you mean by that? Are you threatening my sacred vow and bond with Jace?!?” Alec snapped angrily, faulting from taking several steps towards the Inquisitor, and most definitely wanting to get up in her face, as Magnus gently wrapped a hand around his wrist.

“Are you going to tell me where Jace Lightwood is, and the girl known as Clary, or am I going to have to arrest you for insubordination?”

“You will not be taking Alec anywhere.” All eyes shifted to the doorway.

“Jace!” Before many could blink twice, Alec was embracing his brother and parabatai, the golden boy returning the hug.

“Jace Lightwood, by order of the Clave I have been asked to place you under arrest.”

“He's not going anywhere!” Alec took a stance in front of Jace, blocking him from Imogen and the eight strong shadowhunters she had with her. “You'll have to get through me first!” The older teen growled in warning, one hand at his weapons belt as it was firmly clenched over the handle of a seraph blade.

“I will go with them.” Alec jerked back around to his brother and parabatai. “Its alright Alec.” Alec shook his head silently, in utter shock that Jace would willing give up like this!

“Jace will not be going alone.” All eyes shifted to Robert and Maryse who stepped forward. “As his parents, we have a right to be with him. He is not yet 18 and fully independent from us, therefore we travel with him to the glass city.” Imogen frowned up a storm as that she could not weave to her advantage as those were the facts and the law.

“Cuff him.” Imogen ordered and Alec was pushed aside as Jace was shackled by the wrists and ankles and marched out of the office.

“Jace!” Alec cried out, desperately wanting to go after him, wanting to protect his parabatai at all costs but jerked his gaze to look up at his father who stood in his way, hands on his shoulders.

“You must stay Alec.”

“Why? That's my parabatai! My brother!”

“And I am both your father.” Alec chewed on his bottom lip. “Your mother and I will take a stand with Jace. We will ensure he is not mistreated whilst in custody and we will get him the best representative.”

“Why can't I come?” Robert cupped his eldest son's face. He sounded like he were six years old again. 

“Jace would never want you to see him like that, even if we know he is innocent in all of this.” Alec's mouth parted open. “You would not want him to see you like that if your roles were reversed.” Alec had no comeback to that. “Look after the Institute for us. Take care of everyone here. They depend on your leadership.”

“But...”

“Find the traitor. And find Clary. We need answers and she is our best bet.”

“We will.” Magnus implored as he came to stand beside Alec, placing his hand at the small of his back, offering support as much as he could. “If we find her, I will bring her to Alicante myself.” Robert shifted his gaze between his eldest son and his friend, finally giving a nod after some time and then took Maryse's hand and they rushed out of the office, heading for the portal room to where Imogen was more the likely pulling Jace through the portal to Alicante and most definitely into a cell for who knows how long.

Magnus wasn't quick enough to catch Alec as he dropped to his knees. Izzy and Lydia were crouched by his side in seconds flat.

“He's going to be alright Alec.”

“You don't know that.” The older teen muttered, lifting his sad eyes up to his sister and Lydia. “Whilst he looked calm and collected, Jace was anything but.” All three watched Alec rub at his parabatai bond beneath his shirt. “He is scared.”

“Then you send him comforting vibes back. You send him whatever you can that tells him that we believe in him, that we want him to stay strong and that we will get him out of this no matter what.” 

“Izzy...”

“Now, Warrior for Hell, are you ready to unleash hell on our Institute and find this traitor or what?” Izzy stood up, holding out her hands to her brother and grinned when he took firm hold of them and rose to his tall height.

“Thanks Iz...”

“So, should we come up with a strategic plan moving forward?” Lydia questioned.

“Yes.” Alec shifted over to the desk. “We need to keep things running smoothly here but also need to start questioning every single shadowhunter here. No one is cleared from speculation unless I say so, you got me?” The girls nodded their heads before Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus who was just looking at him. “What?”

“You're rather sexy when you speak all authoritative like that.” Alec's face blushed red and he glared at both Izzy and Lydia as they giggled.

“Magnus...” The warlock placed up his hands.

“Don't get your panties in a twist my darling, I'm just stating the facts at hand.” Blue eyes narrowed. Clearly that was not helping. “Well, I know when I'm not wanted.” Alec darted around the desk, heading straight over to Magnus and he took hold of his hand before he could exit the office.

“I don't want you to go.”

“Oh?”

“What if the Inquisitor has some sort of army waiting for you when you leave?”

“I'll portal out of here then.”

“Magnus...” Said warlock cupped the teens cheek.

“Thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be fine. Besides, your father's comment on that Circle coding system has given me an idea so I've taken back those files and will work on them from home.”

“You are sure? Don't you have warlock duties to attend to?”

“I am quite an expert at multitasking Alexander.”

“But...” Magnus bent down and kissed his shadowhunter sweetly and slowly. “If I find anything, you will be the first to know. I have also sent out scouts looking for Clary too.”

“Scouts?” Alec mumbled as he still felt a little floaty from Magnus' kiss.

“Hellhounds. They are my most trusted trackers.”

“You are using hellhounds in my city?”

“In _our_ city Alexander and do not panic, they won't hurt anyone. Plus, they have a hundred percent success rate at finding children.” Magnus gave a wink as he was referencing Alec when he was a child and stolen by Valentine.

“Be safe.”

“Of course.” Magnus proclaimed as he conjured a portal and then stepped through, giving Alec a glance over his shoulder and blew the blushing teen a kiss before he disappeared and the portal closed.

“You two are so cute.” Alec let out a sigh as he was subjected to Izzy's teasing for a good five minutes before he placed up a silence rune and then the three of them hunched over the desk as they began to formulate the best plan of attack in trying to interrogate every single person in the New York Institute without them actually knowing they were under any investigation.

No biggie.

#

(A week later...)

As time passed, Alec was becoming more and more stressed with Jace's absence. He drowned himself in work to try and not think too much on the matter, reading over Izzy's and Lydia's reports as they had been working around the clock, getting to know their fellow shadowhunters a lot more closely without raising suspicion. 

So far, no alarm bells had been ringing off in Alec's head as he read over the reports. It was all pretty standard so far and that was frustrating. The teen wasn't sure if that was assisting with fuelling his stress levels, along with Jace's occasional vibes he felt through their bond. He hated what was happening with his parabatai and the fact there was nothing he could do for him. At one time he couldn't feel him at all and Alec went into a panic. It was like he was being blocked all over again and the older teen did not want that to ever happen again!

Unable to concentrate on the second day the supposed 'block' was in place, Alec had enough and after a quick shower, since he'd not showered, eaten or slept much since Jace's arrest, Alec – in full shadowhunter gear and weaponry – headed for the Portal Room, no one getting in his way as he was a furious man on a mission.

He was getting back his parabatai and his life would return to normal and he didn't care what Inquisitor Herondale would say about that. Perhaps he'd even drop the bombshell that she had imprisoned her own blood too!

Alec was at the Portal Room in minutes, it guarded by two shadowhunters, but neither man dared to question the Acting Head Shadowhunter as he opened the door to their permanently active portal to Alicante. Only thing was, Alec couldn't go through it just yet as someone was exiting it instead! The dark haired teen blinked several times at the unexpected guest looking right back at him.

“Andrew!” Alec voiced with much surprise as he walked to his lightly grinning brother and friend, the two teens hugging each other tight. Seeing Andrew always helped calm Alec as he lightly pulled away. “What are you doing here?”

“Lydia has been keeping me informed on what's going on.” Andrew squeezed one of Alec's shoulders. “I'm sorry about Jace.”

“I'm going to get him back.”

“Don't.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows as he shifted his eyes over his shoulder to see Lydia had entered the Portal Room, smiling happily at seeing Andrew as she gave him a hug before shifting her attention back to the dark haired teen. “Don't do it Alec.” She reiterated. “I know you're worried. Everyone is aware of how stressed you have been since Jace's imprisonment, but going to Alicante and making an enemy of Clave members, Inquisitor Herondale included, is not a good plan.”

“I want him back.”

“We do too, but please have faith in your parents like we do. They will look after him, you know this.” Lydia gently voiced, seemingly like a big sister right now as she was trying to get her 'young' stubborn brother to see reason.

“I can't feel him...” Alec mumbled as he rubbed at his parabatai rune under his dark grey shirt.

“I know why that is.” Lydia pulled the two boys out of the Portal Room, they drifting down the corridors and past the Ops Centre. “We received a message from your mother just now and she said Jace is currently unconscious.”

“What!?!”

“He's alright Alec.” Lydia gripped his hand to stop him from racing off back to the Portal Room.

“Mum said, like you, Jace has not been eating or sleeping well. Like you, he's been running on fumes and has rendered himself unconscious in his exhaustion.” Blue eyes flicked over to Izzy who was walking towards the three teens. “Mum said that Jace has been more worried about you then being locked up.” Alec shook his head.

“Idiot, I'm not the one locked up.”

“True, but you should know Inquisitor Herondale's reputation Alec and how she will drag things out, if only to annoy those that are close to Jace and make herself feel way more important then she probably is, especially with what Magnus said about her trying to kill him.”

“What!?!” Andrew voiced in shock, completely unaware of that!

“Anyway, I know how much you hate distractions from what is going on, but you really need to be distracted, if only for a little bit.” Izzy grinned up at her big brother.

“What do you have in mind?”

“Us.” Alec shifted his gaze back to Andrew and Lydia who were standing side by side and holding hands. “We want to hold our ceremony today.”

“You do?”

“Only if you let us.” Lydia remarked as she shifted her gaze to Andrew who was lightly smiling.

“We both want it to be in New York because this is where we first connected together and no matter where we end up in the world, this will always be our Institute.” Andrew held out a hand to Alec. “Will you let us partake in the parabatai ceremony here?”

“Of course!” Alec took Andrew's hand in a warrior grip before doing the same to Lydia. “You'll need to give me some time to prep the ceremonial room though.”

“No need.” Izzy piped up, beaming a smile at them. “I already knew you would say yes so I've prepared the room accordingly. I remembered your ceremony after all.” The four teens drifted down the hallways towards the ceremonial room.

The room, when Izzy opened the door, was bathed in sunlight and lit candles. There was also large pots of blooming flowers. It looked a little more fancy then his and Jace's ceremony, but for Andrew and Lydia, it was perfect for them. 

Before the ceremony was set to begin, Alec and Izzy positioned themselves appropriately since they were of course the two witnesses for the ritual, just as Andrew and Lydia asked them. Their presence here was mostly symbolic but still very important as they watched Andrew and Lydia stand on the wings of the angel depicted on the floor, near to the person who chose them's ring of fire.

It was utterly moving to witness Andrew and Lydia proclaim their oath to each other, voicing it aloud before they carved their parabatai runes onto their bodies, feeling them flare to life and almost bringing them both to tears as they shared each others memories from the past as part of the ritual process.

For Alec, watching this all happen caused a rather powerful reaction within him, his own rune to Jace glowing beneath his shirt as his own fond memories of when he and Jace pledged themselves to each other consumed him and a smile shifted over his lips when suddenly he received powerful returned feelings through their bond! Alec's grin was noticed by Izzy, as was the slight glow beneath her big brother's shirt and she was so very happy that Jace appeared to now be awake and was lessening Alec's agitation and worry, at least for the rest of today. 

The parabatai ceremony ended with Andrew and Lydia hugging each other tight, their new runes still glowing slightly on their pale skin as Andrew had his on his left inner forearm close to his wrist and Lydia had hers on her right, in the very same place. The two teens were grinning from ear to ear as they were both congratulated by Alec and Izzy and received hugs from them.

“I saw your rune glow. Is Jace alright?” Lydia asked Alec and he gave a tiny nod while squeezing her hand.

“How is he really doing?” Andrew quietly asked Izzy, as Alec and Lydia broke into a conversation about the ceremony and the oath and the combined feelings they felt in the process. Izzy was sure Lydia was doing it so Andrew and her could have a quick discussion about Alec's current mental state right now. They were both worried about him, but nagging him and coddling him would probably make things worse.

“You showed up at the right time, because honestly I was surprised Alec made it to the second day of the 'block' he had with Jace without storming Alicante and ripping it to shreds to get to Jace.”

“This is not good.” Andrew stated the obvious.

“Its worse though.” The dusky blonde arched an eyebrow at that. “Magnus has gone missing.”

“What!?!”

“Slight lie there, so missing is not the right word to use, but he has gone quiet.”

“Why?”

“He was here when Inquisitor Herondale showed up to take Jace away and he was going to do some investigating himself and that was a week ago and he's not returned to check in on Alec since.” 

“Oh...”

“That's not to say he hasn't sent us some fire messages, but these days, since they became boyfriends, Alec is not Alec unless Magnus is close by.” Izzy let out a sigh as she knew Alec was trying to hide how much Magnus' absence was affecting him. She got it. This was Alec's first boyfriend, and apparently everything was very serious between them, and so she truly felt for her big brother. And even though the fire messages were a relief to get, actually being able to see Magnus would be so much better for her big brother instead. She'd actually secretly gone to check in on the warlock but Magnus was clearly busy as his place was shrouded in darkness. She had to remember he was the High Warlock of their city, also an important leader throughout the entire downworld across the planet and amongst all of that he was still trying to track down one little redhead which was proving difficult. “He has sent a few messages, but even in his fancy writing I can hear the frustration.”

“Oh?”

“Finding Clary, even with using Hellhounds, is taking time.” Andrew arched an eyebrow at that. “Magnus gets close, but the trail disappears and he is certain that dark magic is playing a big part in keeping Clary hidden. One would think not many warlocks would use dark magic these days, considering the repercussions involved, but Magnus says there is more out there then one would think and it turns into a process of illumination as he has to take each warlock into custody, travel with them to the Spiral Labyrinth, open up an investigation there with the other warlock elders approval and once granted the interrogation take place accordingly. Its a lengthy process apparently.”

“How do you know all that?”

“I've slept with his son.” Andrew crinkled his nose as he knew Izzy was talking about Raphael but he didn't think the man was someone who would tell all. “I'm very persuasive when I want to be.”

“What are you two talking about?” Andrew couldn't ask anything more as Alec and Lydia headed over.

“Andrew has agreed to stick around for the banquet luncheon I’ve organised in congratulations on your bonding.” Izzy beamed and Andrew gave her a look as clearly he'd not heard about this banquet at all and Alec knew it was a cover up but didn't want to push whatever it was his sister and brother were talking about.

“Did you make anything?” Alec suspiciously asked and both Andrew and Lydia contained their laughter at Izzy's put out facial expression as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“No I didn't.” She ground out and scowled when her big brother sighed in pleasure at the negative response.

“Then I'll tell everyone to take it in turns in coming to join in the celebration and to show their respect to our newest parabatai pairing.” Even though Izzy grumbled at being made fun of regarding her cooking abilities, she did squeeze her brother around the waist as he looked a lot better then before and the four of them headed out and towards the mess hall to partake in the feast Izzy swindled the cooks into preparing.

#

(Sometime later...)

Alec snuck away after about two hours of celebrations and Izzy's nagging to eat more then the baguette he'd had, and was now sitting back behind his desk in his dark and dingy office space, feeling a bit more comfortable in there then his parents office because as tiny as it was, it was his. The teen honestly didn't know why he was now feeling this way, considering he'd sat behind his father's desk several times before and yet right now he couldn't do that.

Knocking broke the shadowhunter from his internal thoughts and his blue eyes jerked up to see Andrew, Lydia and Izzy crowding the doorway.

“Do you need to get going?” Alec rose from his chair and shifted over to his family and friends.

“I do.”

“Lorenzo is demanding he return to his side.” Izzy teased as Andrew lightly blushed. He had received various text messages from the warlock as to a time frame of when he would be returning to Madrid because certain young warlocks were pestering him about his whereabouts. Andrew, even with butterflies fluttering in his belly, read the underlining text that Lorenzo may also be missing him too. It made him a little giddy just thinking about it.

“He went out of his way to organise a little celebratory soiree for Lydia and I now that we are joined as parabatai.” The dusky blonde grinned at his said parabatai who was also smiling up at him.

“You two better get going then.” Alec remarked.

“Are you sure I can go?” Lydia asked.

“Its fine.”

“Why don't you and Izzy come as well? I'm sure Lorenzo won't mind.”

“We would love to, but its probably not a good idea that all three of us disappear for several hours.” Andrew gave a nod of his head. “Iz and I can cover for Lydia.”

“Do you mind if she stays the night? Lorenzo has organised a little present for her.” At the look of confusion on Lydia's face, clearly she was unaware of this so called _present_.

“Sure. I hope you have a great time, but make sure you are back by sunrise for training.” Lydia hugged Alec and Izzy and then watched Andrew do the same before the new parabatai pair headed off since Andrew would text Lorenzo their location outside the Institute's protective wards and grounds since his warlock would conjure a portal for them so they could return to Madrid without needing to go through Alicante.

#

(Madrid – Several hours later...)

The soiree was not over the top which Andrew and Lydia were thankful for and the dusky blonde was pleasantly surprised that whilst Lorenzo's Manor was filled with those that resided there, there was also a few extra warlocks, his mother, Sarah and also Max! 

The meeting between Salvador and Benicio to some more nephilim was a tense time, but with Lorenzo close by, the cheeky warlock children did splendidly. They stuck close to their protector until they got used to seeing so many people, inclusive of the warlocks in their home, but Andrew couldn't have been more happy then that as a couple of hours in and the boys were in the parlour room with his mother, Sarah and Max and playing some games together. They had wanted Andrew to come as well, but he voiced he would do so later since he wanted to thank Maria for her efforts in putting all of this on (as well as Lorenzo) and also show his respects to Alonzo and some other warlocks who accepted Lorenzo's invitation to attend this soiree in honour of him and Lydia. That truly meant a lot to the dusky blonde.

The night went off without any issues and everyone was filled with food and drink and as the hours ticked by, Andrew hadn't been paying all that much attention to it since he'd moved to one of Lorenzo's many comfortable lounge suites and both warlock boys sat on either side of him, curling adorably into Andrew as he read them a story, winding down the evening as it was well past their bedtime.

Andrew's mother had spent a lot of time talking with Lydia, but had left with Max and Sarah about an hour earlier, via portal thanks to Lorenzo. Said man's warlocks had stayed a bit longer, drinking copious amounts of alcohol which after one glass had Andrew's head spinning, eyes watering and cheeks flushing. The teen was a little suspicious that perhaps Lorenzo and his warlocks liked seeing him all flushed and flustered, but let it go as a plan formed in his head. He was able to turn the tables a little when he'd pulled Lydia aside, teaching her some warlock customs and then they partook in a celebration drink in honour of their guests and also in honour of their new bond, surprising the warlocks before them and grinning rather cockily as they did.

“I think we best get these boys to bed.” Tiadora and Maria softly voiced as Andrew looked up at them, gifting them a sweet smile as they each picked up a child without disturbing their slumber. Now that the teen was free of warlock children, he closed the book and rose from his seat, escorting the women out of the parlour room to where Lorenzo, Miguel, Alfredo and Lydia were quietly conversing.

As they farewelled the married couples who headed off in the darkness, back towards their homes, Lydia shifted her blue eyes to look up at Lorenzo.

“So, Andrew tells me you have some present of some kind for me?” Said warlock shifted his gaze to his young boyfriend.

“I'm not good at keeping a secret from my parabatai.” Lydia beamed a massive smile at being called that. She wasn't sure if she'd get used to it.

“Clearly...” Lorenzo dryly remarked before his magic flared to life as he formed a portal in the main entrance of his home. “For you, Ms Branwell.”

“Wow, and here I thought I was staying the night.” Andrew blushed as he squeezed Lydia's hand.

“That's the cover story.”

“Cover story?”

“The Acting Head of the Lisbon Institute is on the other side, awaiting your arrival.” Lydia's mouth dropped open. “Andrew spoke about how you had not seen your love for quite some time and so this is a congratulations for your endurance and also on your bonding with my shadowhunter.” Lorenzo was not expecting to be hugged, but that is exactly what Lydia did. When she let go, she practically dove into Andrew's embrace.

“I love you.”

“Love you too Lyds, now get going, and make sure your back in New York by sunrise like Alec said.” She wasn't about to be told twice as she ran through the portal and to her love whom she'd not seen in what felt like an eternity.

Andrew watched the portal close before his eyes shifted up to Lorenzo when his hand rested at the small of his back.

“How do you feel?” 

“Really good.”

“Can I interest you in a nightcap in the library with me?”

“Definitely.” Andrew lifted up on tip toes in order to press a kiss to Lorenzo's cheek before he was guided up the stairs and towards one of his favourite rooms in Lorenzo's home. “As long as its not that liquor Alonzo brought with him.” The teen remarked and was rewarded with a chuckle from Lorenzo.

#

Once again time slipped by as Andrew was now curled into Lorenzo's side on the leather couch, ear to his heart as he listened to the soft rhythm beneath Lorenzo's silk shirt. With the alcohol buzzing in his system, and the intense and emotional feelings he's endured at partaking in the parabatai ritual, and the very happy vibes Lydia was sending him through their bond, the teen was sure it wouldn't take long before he would be dropping off to sleep. 

It also helped that his handsome warlock was currently reading to him in one of several demonic languages he knew. Andrew had no idea what was being said to him as a large leather bound book was floating in mid air which Lorenzo was reading from, but the shadowhunter didn't care because he absolutely loved listening to Lorenzo's deep throaty voice and how the syllables flowed from his lips.

Andrew had just curled an arm possessively around Lorenzo's waist, sighing contently when the older man dropped his lips against his temple. Something shifted between them though, for Lorenzo twitched a little, body stiffening just slightly. Andrew shifted to look up at his boyfriend to see a small frown on his lips and he really wanted to kiss it away, but felt the arm which was wrapped around his shoulders shift away and his eyes watched as a a fire message was suddenly caught between Lorenzo's fingers as it floated through the open balcony doors.

“What is it?” Andrew sat up a little and away from Lorenzo, even if he'd rather dive back into his boyfriend’s wonderfully warm embrace.

“An urgent meeting request requires my attendance.”

“Right now?”

“Yes.”

“From who?”

“Your father.”

“My...” Andrew blinked several times, trying to wrap those two words around his fuzzy head. “Why?” Andrew demanded as his blue eyes flashed to the time on the grandfather clock in the far corner of the room to see it was well past midnight. “Can it not wait?”

“It appears something has happened with the werewolf community that he requires my assistance with rather urgently.”

“Alright, lets go.” Andrew was about to rise from his lounging position when Lorenzo's hand stopped him from doing so.

“Its best I go alone.” The dusky blonde jerked his gaze up, eyes a little wide.

“But...”

“Whilst I dislike the time that he is requesting this meeting, perhaps he is finally coming to terms that I am the High Warlock of this city and I'm not going anywhere any time soon, so its best he cooperate with me.”

“Well...”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” Lorenzo kissed his dear boyfriend softly and sweetly.

“Then let me deal with your father, High Warlock to Head Shadowhunter.” Lorenzo murmured after ending the kiss with his dear boy.

“You'll call me if you need anything, right?”

“I will.” Lorenzo snapped the teen a faux mink blanket which Andrew grinned up at him. Another snap and gold magic drifted over the thick book Lorenzo had been reading from. “Enjoy, but don't stay up too late. I'll be back in no time.” 

“What?” Andrew watched Lorenzo as he made his way to the door before his blue eyes drifted down to the book in his lap as he opened it up to realise Lorenzo had placed an enchantment on the text and everything was now translated into English. The last thing Lorenzo saw was a massive smile from his curled up nephilim, the dear sweet teen telling him to be careful and he gave him a silent nod and headed off to his study to collect some paperwork he wished to discuss with Alistair and then formed a portal which would get him a block from the Institute.

#

(Madrid Institute)

Many things should have set off alarm bells in Lorenzo as he presented himself at the Institute. One being that it was far too quiet. Whilst he didn't know the full details of what went down inside institutes, Lorenzo did know they at least had day and night shifts and shadowhunters were actively rotated throughout so there was always a 24 hour presence keeping watch and also patrolling the streets.

Secondly, when Lorenzo was escorted inside, no alarms went off and the shadowhunter who was directing him through the rather quiet hallway towards the Operations Centre looked a little familiar to him, but he didn't know why. He wasn't all that sure he'd seen this one around the Institute during his many visits here during the day and also some evening meetings he'd had as well. Perhaps it was just a new recruit and so the warlock brushed it off. 

It wasn't until they finally reached the open plan Ops Centre did a feeling shift into Lorenzo as his eyes shifted about the rather palely lit room. No computer monitors were on and in actual fact, the room was vacant.

“High Warlock Rey, thank you for coming so quickly.” Lorenzo shifted his dark eyes up to the mezzanine floor of Alistair's office which was shrouded in darkness like the rest of the Institute and watched the Head Shadowhunter become illuminated by the witch-light he was holding.

Not that that was what caught Lorenzo's attention. No, what caught his attention was the darkly clothed and hooded figure drifting into the Ops Centre and coming to stand beside Alistair who was gazing at him with quite a menacing and narrowed look.

When the Ops Centre filled with twelve heavily armed shadowhunters, their movements quiet and direct as they began to circle him, Lorenzo's eyes darted about, knowing it is all too late, for he has just walked into a trap. Disastrously, this feels him with memories from two centuries ago and what Sylvia had done to him.

Whilst Lorenzo wishes he had said yes to Andrew coming with him, he is very thankful he had told his sweet nephilim that this was between the High Warlock and the Head of the Madrid Institute and asked him not to interfere, because within a blink of an eye, green magic has lit up the hands of the hooded figure and suddenly Lorenzo is paralysed, rendered to his knees by the sheer strength of it. The magic is old. Old like Magnus'. Maybe even older, but definitely not as powerful as his friends, but it was awfully close and seemingly feeling a little familiar to him too. He was not as good as Magnus at reading the signatures of all warlocks, but he felt like he should know this one.

“Mr Underhill, what have you done!?!” Lorenzo tried to keep calm, more annoyed with himself for being too trusting this early on and with ropes of magic keeping his hands (and the rest of his body) immobilised, he is absolutely pissed off. Unfortunately, the power has rendered him useless for now and he can do nothing but bide his time and await an opening. What Lorenzo was not expecting was the sheer power binding him motionless, or the way it was affecting his own magic, as the glamour he always kept in place suddenly dropped and golden scales were all over his exposed skin.

“Devil spawn!” Alistair spat in absolute disgust.

“Indeed...” A voice addressed from the shadows. “Shall we do an experiment on this one?” Lorenzo cannot help the shock rushing across his face as the figure moved out of the shadows, hand coming up to rest upon Alistair's shoulder, the witch-light illuminating his face splendidly.

“Valentine!” Lorenzo growled out before shifting his eyes to Andrew's father. “What have you done?!? He is the enemy! He is...” Lorenzo was immediately smacked across the face, head jerking to the right and blood dripping from the corner of his mouth at the sudden impact.

“Filth like you _are_ the enemy!” Hatred practically dripped from nephilim lips. Cold eyes bore into Lorenzo's gaze. “You should _never_ have touched my son.” Recognition flashed across the warlocks face, immediately knowing that he and Andrew were clearly not as secret as they had assumed. Lorenzo began to wonder just when the man had found out as Alistair took firm hold of his jaw, almost bruising it.

“Hurting me will hurt your son. He'll _despise_ you when he finds out.” Lorenzo mumbled out, almost pleased when Alistair seemed to falter for a moment from wanting to strike him across the face again. “He'll never forgive you for spilling any blood of mine.” Lorenzo made a point as he spat some on the floor of the Institute before Alistair suddenly had a hand around his throat! He was being choked! “Andrew _loves_ me!” Those words practically burned Alistair as he jerked away, Lorenzo wheezing and coughing as he sucked in much needed air. Even with being immortal, he still needed to breathe.

“Do with him as you see fit. I'll deal punishment on my troublesome son like before.” Dread filled Lorenzo at hearing Alistair say that. That meant he'd clearly raised a hand to his sweet boyfriend when he was but a little boy! He watched the Head Shadowhunter turn away, almost cowardly for he couldn't look as Valentine signalled for the cloaked figure to do his worst as hands rose to remove the hood obscuring his face.

“Aldous! No!” Lorenzo gasped in shock and horror as he immediately recognised the elder warlock when the hood fell away. He found black eyes practically looking straight through him which was downright unnerving. “Don't do this!” Lorenzo voiced, jerking in his captured and paralysed state as Aldous advanced on him much like a zombie. “Aldous!” Lorenzo shouted, wishing his very voice broke through whatever trance the older warlock was currently in, but it was all for nothing as he let out a gasp when the warlock loomed over him and then slammed a hand flat against his chest. “Stop!” Lorenzo tried to reach the man that he'd known and had called his friend for quite some time. 

“Do it!” Valentine ordered and after several seconds, something was happening, something dark and forbidden was suddenly building and Lorenzo had no chance to stop it or protect himself from it when his wide dark eyes watched a black mist shift from Aldous and begin to seep into his very being! 

“Nooooooo!” Lorenzo yelled in pain and perhaps a bit of terror as he felt a dark possession begin to build within him. He knew it was only a matter of moments before he would lose consciousness and then hell would break loose as he would no longer be in control of his own body, of his own magic, and only angels knew what kind of damage he would be _ordered_ to do from then on by Valentine Morgenstern himself. 

Lorenzo shuddered at the thought as Andrew's beautiful sweet face came to the forefront. He'd left him curled up, reading that book and his tender voice, telling him to be careful rang in his mind over and over again. To think that was possibly the last time he'd get to see his darling boyfriend and he hadn't kissed him goodbye, hadn't told him that he loved him as he portalled out of his mansion not wanting to be late for this supposed important meeting about the werewolf community which now was clearly an absolute lie and a dirty trick. 

“Finish it!” Valentine ordered of the older imprisoned warlock who transferred the entire possession from his own body into Lorenzo, the younger warlock unable to help when he practically howled in pain, not wanting to accept the transference, never wanting to be part of anything that had to do with Valentine or The Circle ever again! However, he had no choice in the matter. There was no way out other then to accept the possession and hope a slither of his sanity remained so he could wipe everyone out here and take himself with them too. 

Lorenzo would rather die then have any harm come to Andrew and the ones he loved.

“You're going to die for this.” Lorenzo growled, hatred practically oozing from him, his dark eyes which were slowly clouding over black would not break from glaring at Alistair who had finally turned to look at him. “I promise.” The threat had a cold shiver running down Alistair's spine as Lorenzo screamed in pure agony and then an almost mini like explosion burst between him and Aldous as the two warlocks split apart and slid across opposites sides of the Ops Centre. 

Aldous' body connected with three Circle members, knocking them off their feet as equipment rattled and shattered, the room now looking more like a war zone whilst Lorenzo hit a stone wall. When everything went quiet, as the last of the black mist seeped into Lorenzo's unconscious body, Valentine cautiously headed over to inspect his new play thing, his boot kicking Lorenzo's prone form.

“Is he dead?” Cold eyes shifted over to Alistair at his question.

“Dead? Why on earth would I kill it when I haven't had a chance to use it yet?”

“But you said...”

“I said no such thing. I needed a new warlock since that one over there is soon to die, and since you are too weak to draw blood to remove a threat from your own kin, you rang me to take care of it and this is me taking care of it.”

“But...”

“What was its name again?”

“Lorenzo Rey. He's the new High Warlock here.”

“Well, we best ensure this comes across as another unsolved mystery, just like how we planned the death of the previous Head of the Institute and his wife so you could take over from them.”

“I...”

“Did I hear correctly from your message that this _thing_ is also your son's lover?”

“He has bewitched Andrew.” Alistair was quick to interject, placing all the blame on the unconscious warlock. “Made him do things a normal shadowhunter would never do. A warlock can use trickery.”

“Indeed...” Valentine signalled for several of his members to come forth as they brought along chains and began to bound Lorenzo's unconscious body within them, including having a cage for his hands so he could not use his magic. Not that Valentine assumed he would since his new play thing was now under his command. Well, once he awoke from the transference of the possession that is. “Dispose of that warlock for me Alistair.”

“What?” Valentine shifted his cold gaze over to the pale man who was looking up at him with slightly wider eyes.

“Think of it as services rendered. I have gotten rid of the warlock doing harm to your son, now you get rid of this one, body and all, and our debt will nearly be cleared.”

“What will you do with him?” Andrew signalled to Lorenzo with a nod of his head.

“I will make him wreck havoc across the world, slaughtering all races, young and old if they do not come under my rule.”

“That's...”

“Starting with those in Alicante.” A bone chilling smile drifted over Valentine's face. “I hear my Warrior is still imprisoned in Alicante. I better get my best asset to come to Jace's rescue and shift him to my side.”

“I will do everything I can for you Sir.”

“Who said I was talking to you Raj?” The teen flushed, head bowing as his hands fisted behind his back. It was not hidden how much he detested downworlders and so the boy had planted the same thoughts in his younger cousin who was stationed at the New York Institute who would feed him information and he would give it to... “Imogen has done a wonderful job in keeping Jace there until I can come and claim him once more. He has been out of my reach for too long, even taking on a parabatai so weak too.” The Head of The Circle voiced in annoyance. “Never the less, I will have Jace kill him.” Alistair felt his breath hitch at just how sadistic Valentine truly was and now knew who his inside 'man' was within Alicante and also within the New York Institute too. 

Alistair hadn't realised how manipulative Valentine truly was, but the fact he had twisted headstrong Imogen Herondale to his ways, well that was downright shocking to discover! If he had gotten to her, then Alistair was certain no shadowhunter was safe in Alicante, let alone any others he may be possibly poisoning around the world because Imogen Herondale was one hell of a scary woman and not easily swayed and yet clearly Valentine had done just that!

By the angel he was so wrong in blindly following Valentine all these years. He shouldn't have had any part in any of this, nor what happened three years ago too. The new warlock of his own city, who was now held as Valentine's _pet_ was right. He would (and should) die for this. 

“I promise to do as you wish of me.” Alistair bowed respectfully to Valentine, showing his submission and his support to the psychotic killer. Dread filled him as he pulled out a blade, thinking about his fractured relationship with his wife and son and what this would do to them.

Alistair Underhill took in a deep breath before he plunged the blade into the chest of the unconscious warlock at his feet. The shrivelled looking warlock didn't even jerk as the blade sunk into his chest, piercing his heart instantly as his blade went straight through the fallen warlock. Just as Valentine had stated before, this warlock was practically at deaths door. Had the possession done that to him? Drained him of his own life force? Was that what would happen to Lorenzo over time too? 

“Well done Alistair. Your very first murder by your own hands, treasure it.” Said man jerked back to attention as he rose to his full height, gaze still on the dead warlock at his feet, blade still in his chest and blood dripping from his right hand. “There may very well be a spot on my Council for you yet.”

“Thank you Sir.” Alistair bowed once more.

“Lorenzo, a portal if you please.” Alistair jerked his gaze up for a moment, to see that the warlock of his city was now fully awake, bound in chains, but his hands were currently free from the cage. Any sane warlock would have blasted them all to smithereens, but not this one. This one was possessed now. When Alistair's dark eyes caught sight of Lorenzo looking right at him, his breath hitched as those dark, almost black eyes, seemed to be truly focused on him and it appeared Lorenzo's lips were moving but his voice wasn't coming out. “Lorenzo!” The possessed warlock turned to face the nephilim who yelled at him, eyes now fully black. “Portal to Valencia! Now!”

“Yes Sir.” Lorenzo made a portal form and Alistair watched as the group of fifteen, including the new captive warlock walked through the portal. He was quick to lower his gaze just as Valentine shifted to look back at him. He hoped the Leader of The Circle would not catch on that he was about to be betrayed by him for the Head of the Madrid Institute finally figured out what Lorenzo's moving lips were saying to him. 

“Until the next time I need you Alistair.” Said man shuddered at the thought as Valentine walked through the portal last and everything went black. Thunder crackled through the sky, lightening flashed minutes afterwards, illuminating the interior in light that streamed through the windows. Whatever barrier from earlier which had been around them in the Ops Centre, so no one in the Institute could hear what was going down was now long gone, probably having died when Alistair plunged his blade into the warlock's chest. 

Seconds later the power cut out as the backup generator flicked on the emergency lighting but still Alistair could not break his gaze from the warlock he had just killed nor the words that Lorenzo had formed in his possessed state.

 _Magnus Bane_

Taking a deep breath, Alistair shot off a fire message, requesting the presence of the High Warlock to come to Madrid post haste. He was no fool to know that that very name could very well be the death of him. 

Once the message was sent, Alistair's knees finally buckled and he kneeled in the dead warlock's blood and waited his fate.

#

To be continued...


End file.
